Two Stepping
by Jewels64
Summary: Bella is a reporter sent to interview Jasper, a champion horse trainer. She meets Edward who is a horse breeder and a British Duke. Sparks fly. HEA? Romance/humor/lemon. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All** **Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like watching them in tight jeans.**

**1. Welcome to H-Town!**

The heat and the humidity hit me as soon as I walked out of the automatic doors of the airport. Living in Phoenix for most of my life prepared me for the heat but Houston was a different animal altogether. The humidity caused an immediate sticky, sheen of sweat to coat every uncomfortable place on my body. No need to guess what my hair looked like.

I was sticky. I was tired. I was in desperate need of something alcoholic.

For the last several hours, I had been trapped inside a plane traveling from Seattle to Houston next to a woman with a screaming child that finally fell asleep 15 minutes before our descent into Houston. I had tried desperately to concentrate on all the research materials I had gathered for my interview, but I finally gave up and just shoved my headphone jack into my laptop and listened to the choice music I had downloaded and saved for such emergencies.

It had taken forever to retrieve my luggage from the baggage carousel and even longer to circumnavigate the large airport. I was finally able to locate the shuttle to the car rental agency. Frazzled and tired, I waited at the counter while the rental attendant rattled off the final choices I had available to choose from. I waved my hand at her showing I didn't really care and fully left the decision in her capable hands.

30 minutes later and armed with directions from my laptop, I made my way out onto the highways of Houston.

Big Mistake.

For someone who spent her formative teenage years in Forks, Washington; trying to drive in an unfamiliar city with freeways that wrapped around each other like spaghetti in a bowl was eminently terrifying.

I got lost.

No big surprise there.

I kept taking wrong exits, getting turned around and backtracking from where I had just been. Finally I got smart and stopped at a gas station for directions. Armed with a 64 oz. Mountain Dew and a 5 hour energy shot, I amped myself up to conquer the highways and find my hotel. About 40 minutes later, I had found my destination. I was impressed.

Not only impressed with my highway prowess and determination, but impressed that the magazine I worked for had given me a reservation in such a swanky place! Perhaps they were trying to make sure that Jasper Whitlock would be more comfortable in the surroundings that he had become accustomed to.

I didn't know. I didn't care.

I just wanted a shower, a quick change of clothes and a vodka martini. And maybe not necessarily in that order.

I took the car to the valet and splurged a little extra on the parking. I was driving a joke car but dammit….I was staying at someplace nice for a change. Treat time for Bella!

The bell hop unloaded my entire luggage onto the cart and I was whisked away to the front desk. I retrieved my room key and made my way to the elevator.

Just my luck. Sign posted on elevator door. "OUT OF SERVICE".

I turned and looked over my right shoulder. There were the stairs. I looked at my key card again. Sixth Floor. GAH!!!

I threw my duffle that contained my laptop onto the luggage cart that the bellhop was tugging along.

"I guess it's the stairs for me. I'll meet you up there." I groaned. I would bet cold hard cash money that he was going to use a service elevator.

The sweet, baby faced bellhop smiled his most attentive corporate trained smile and answered "Yes Ma'am!"

Ma'am? What? I'm only 25. When did I become a Ma'am? Geez that flight must have taken more out of me than I thought. I was replaying that comment over and over in my head when the fog suddenly cleared and I realized…it was just polite Southern manners.

I chuckled to myself as I wheezed onto the last set of stairs leading to my floor.

Note to self: Must start working out again. Six flights of stairs have just become major enemy.

I saw the perky little bellboy waiting at my door for me to arrive. I smiled at him wanly and pulled my key card out of the back pocket of my jeans.

He slid the card in, opened the door and I had not been prepared for the sight out of the windows of my room.

I stood for a moment just taking in the lights of Houston. The skyline was amazing. I was lucky enough that it was one of those incredibly clear nights when you could see ribbons of stars until you reached the bright corona of the full moon. I sighed at how beautiful it was.

That is until the bellboy unceremoniously clicked on the overhead light and all I could see was my bedraggled, tired, frizzed out, well traveled self reflected back in the windows. I sighed and fished through my purse for some money to tip the bellboy with. I didn't have a whole lot of singles so I just sucked it up and gave him a twenty dollar bill. His smile broke across his face and I knew I had an instant friend.

"Thank You Miss Swan!" He babbled excitedly. "If you need anything, my name is Seth."

I smiled back at his exuberance and thanked him. He backed himself out the doorway and I plopped backward onto the bed. I stretched myself out and lay there for a minute, challenging myself to get into the shower. As much as it tempted me, I was not going to crack open the mini bar. I begrudgingly pulled myself up and ambled over to the bathroom. I started to turn the shower on but caught a quick glimpse of my reflection in the mirror.

One look at myself and I knew that a shower was just not going to cut it tonight. I needed a bath. One long hot soak in the bath with my favorite freesia scented oil.

Glancing at the huge garden tub in the bathroom I knew I had made the right decision.

I turned the taps on full blast, dug through my suitcase to find my handy travel candles, and turned on the radio in the bathroom. I scoured through the dial until I was able to find a really great old jazz station. The water was filling up into the tub, and I stripped out of the clothes I had been in all day. I tippy toed completely naked, not even worrying about the drapes being wide open, to find some matches to light my candles.

I found them and made my way back into the bathroom. The water was already at the half way level, so I added my favorite bath oil and just slowly breathed in and out as the relaxing scent of freesia and lavender filled the bathroom. I lit the candles and it seemed the flames seemed to flicker and dance in time with the strains of jazz echoing forth from the radio.

I put one foot in tentatively. The water was perfect. I took my time lowering myself down into the deeply fragranced water, leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

This was heaven.

EPOV

_____________________________

This was hell.

Jasper had dragged me out to another one of his favorite honky tonks to go dancing and I just didn't want to be here. I had flown back to the States to check out his latest foals and geldings to see if I wanted to purchase any to add to the bloodline that I had been so carefully cultivating for the last couple of years.

My stable had become wildly successful and I was reaping the benefits of being a successful horse breeder; coupled with my inheritance and the title of Duke no less. Tonight however, I was not too keen on spending the evening celebrating in a Houston honky tonk with a bunch of cookie cutter debutantes.

I had known Jasper all my life. He was my cousin. His mother was my Aunt Esme. Jasper apparently had inherited her penchant for charm and putting people immediately at ease. Jasper never acted as if he were a descendent of a royal blood line that had run for centuries in the Masen family. He liked his jeans and his boots and the well earned calluses on his hands from raising and training thoroughbred horses to be winners.

Esme had rejected all social norms when it came to being royal and had married a doctor from Houston. Dr. Carlisle Cullen however was celebrated world wide for his research in rare blood diseases and Esme had had the last laugh at English nobility after all. They had ostracized her, but now she was at the top of all the socialites' lists when it came to charities and social functions. She was English nobility, she was rich, and she was married to a world famous doctor. It seemed that she had the best of both worlds. My mother Elizabeth had been married to my father. Edward Anthony Masen. My father had inherited his title from a long line of Masen's that stretched back to the 18th Century. I had been the first male issue in a long time and since both my parents had died young, my title and my trust had been left for keeping in Esme's name.

Esme had taken me in and raised me like her own. The day I turned 17 and inherited both my title and all my family's money had been surreal. I decided at that moment that I would continue to live as I had been. On the ranch outside of Houston, learning about horses with Jasper, we were just like any other teenagers. But whenever duty called, we were dressed up and marched out like puppets on display. I hated the double life, but it maintained a degree of privacy that I truly enjoyed. I truly appreciated that Esme had let us live most of our lives out of the spotlight and as normal as possible.

But recently there had been a lot of publicity surrounding my cousin Jasper. His latest champion had just won the Triple Crown. Pictures of him at each race had caught the attention of the gossip rags and he was now photographed quite frequently with some new deb on his arm. Unfortunately, word got out about his social status, and now he and I both were constantly hounded by paparazzi. Jasper fed off of it. I hated it.

I decided that I was ready to go home, so I sidled up to Jazz and told him I was going to call for the car and remind him that he had a magazine interview with some hot shot reporter from Seattle in the morning. Jazz glanced at his watch with one eye open and I knew he was close to being three sheets to the wind. I paid our tab, grabbed Jazz tightly and led him to our waiting car outside.

Jazz collapsed into the back seat. His head lolled to the side and he started to lightly snuffle. Ah the sleep of the slightly inebriated! I instructed the driver to take us back to my loft that I kept in town. I'd throw Jasper into the spare bedroom, pull his boots off and let him sleep it off.

We arrived at the loft and I was able to wake Jazz. "You want some help?" I asked him.

Jazz smiled a slow lazy grin and pulled himself out of the car. "No, it's all good. I can make it upstairs. You headin' back out?"

I raked my fingers through my hair, nodded and threw Jazz my keys. "No houseguests!"

I yelled at him. I heard him laugh as he walked away. He wouldn't be alone when I got home.

I was still little keyed up and wanted just one more drink someplace quiet. I instructed the driver to head to one of my favorite hotels in Midtown. They had a nice piano bar and they sometimes let me play. Yeah, a nice single malt scotch and some time at the piano. That is exactly what I needed tonight.

BPOV

__________________

It was amazing just how refreshed I had felt after a long bath. My skin had soaked up all the oil and I was feeling soft and smooth. I thought about just pulling the bed down and sliding into the crisp cool sheets completely naked, but the siren call of a really well made martini kept calling my name.

I put some tinted moisturizer on my face, dabbed a little color on my cheeks and quickly ran the mascara through my lashes. Just a touch of shiny lip gloss and I would be ready to go.

I slid into a fire engine red halter dress thinking about how warm it had been today. I slipped on some high heeled jeweled sandals, grabbed my clutch and warned myself not to think so hard. It was time to relax. I glanced at the time on my mobile phone.

Now I was starting to feel a little giddy. I made sure I had my hotel room key, my purse, my credit card, my insurance cards and everything else I would possibly need in an accident. Course, I was only going down stairs to the piano bar, but uncoordinated as I was at times, it was best that I was fully prepared.

As the hotel door clicked shut behind me, I smiled to myself. "Tonight is going to be different…I can feel it…"

**A/N: Okay so this is my first AU story. Hope you like it. I decided to get** **another story started because this one has been** **rolling around in my brain for quite sometime. Most of everyone's** **favorite characters will show up! Just give it time.**

**Leave me a** **review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

2. If the shoe fits…

BPOV

_________________

By the time I had descended down three flights of stairs, I realized I was risking my life in these damn shoes I was wearing. I quickly slid them off my feet, and padded down the rest of the way barefooted. Thank God the stairs had been carpeted.

I came out of the stairwell and found a chair in the lobby that I could lean against as I slid my sandals back onto my feet. I managed to get one shoe on okay. I was struggling with the second sandal when my equilibrium decided to take a sharp hitch to the right and I began to keel over sideways. I screwed my eyes shut waiting for the inevitable hard bounce my butt was going to take when I hit the floor. I made impact.

But it wasn't with the floor. It was the lean hard body of a man.

A pair of strong hands with long elegant fingers caught me under my arms and stopped me from making a complete fool of myself.

"I've got you." a sinfully delicious voice with a slight British accent whispered in my ear.

EPOV

_______________

I had just walked into the lobby of the hotel and was making my way towards the piano bar when a comical sight caught my attention.

A woman in red was standing barefoot and was trying to slip her shoes on while using a chair for balance. I watched as she slipped one foot in successfully, taking in the view of her lovely shaped legs. I watched as she turned to face the other direction to put her other shoe on. She seemed to be having a little difficulty and I could see what was about to happen.

I started moving towards her quickly.

Sure enough, she lost her balance right into my outstretched arms.

I caught a whiff of her hair and it seemed appropriate that someone dressed in red would smell like the freshest most delectable strawberries.

She had her eyes screwed tightly shut, and I whispered to her that I got her.

Gently I helped her up and she turned around to face me.

I was taken aback by her creamy white complexion that was being taken over by a furious blush of embarrassment. It made her utterly charming.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Thank you. I owe you for not letting me make a complete jackass of myself."

I smiled at her and a sheepish grin made its way to her face, lighting up her wide brown eyes.

_Now I was thinking chocolate and strawberries._

"Here, let's get that other shoe on you. Okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and allowed me to take her by the arm as she hobbled up and down on one high heel and one flat foot.

I gently placed her in the chair and knelt down beside her.

"Shoe please." I held out my hand for her to give it to me. She plopped it into my hand and I undid the buckle on the strap.

"Ah, this was your first mistake," I began teasing her. "Never try to do the slip your foot into the shoe trick without unbuckling first unless you are a trained professional."

She laughed and I could see her beginning to relax from her embarrassment.

"May I?" I asked her.

BPOV

__________________________

He cocked his eyebrows at me, slightly tilted his head to the side and smiled at me.

I was a goner.

I was staring into the most beautiful face I had ever seen on a man. His unruly shock of bronze hair that just screamed sex coupled with the deadliest emerald green eyes had put me into a hormonal tail spin that I hadn't felt since my first big celebrity crush.

_He_ _had just asked me if he could put my shoe on for me. _

"Sure." I managed to stammer out.

Great. I'm living a Cinderella moment and I say …sure. Gah, I'm an idiot.

I feel his hand slid up the back of my calf and it feels as if an electric current has just passed between us.

I watch as he pokes his tongue out just a little between his lips as he slips my foot into my sandal. It's an endearing little quirk and it brings out something boyish in him. His long fingers make short work of my buckle and I'm ready to go in no time.

He lightly pats the top of my foot and starts to stand up.

"There you go. All done." he says as he begins pushing down the legs of his jeans so that they settle over the beautiful pair of lizard skin boots he's wearing.

All I'm looking at right now is slim hips in wonderfully fitting black jeans outfitted with a nice black belt with a big silver buckle.

Yep. Hello Texas. I'm _all_ done.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Short Chapter. But I had to build the anticipation just a little bit. Next chapter promises to be longer and more involved. Thanks to everyone who has already shown immediate interest in this story! I hope y'all tag along for the rest of the ride.**

**One last note: My absolute and heartfelt thanks go to Robert Pattinson and that fantastic photo shoot for GQ. That one picture of him in the jeans with the boots...yeah...that one! That photo was the inspiration for this story.**

**Reviews are almost as good as Rob in GQ!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who put me on story alert and reviewed me so far! My heart is full of love for all of you! For my RobKats…yeah there are some RobKat code words sprinkled all throughout this chapter. You ladies Rock!**

**Once again, Stephenie Meyers owns these characters, I just like seeing them in tight jeans!**

3. Tips Appreciated

EPOV

_______________________

So I stood there for a moment, an awkward silence starting to fill the air. I realized all of a sudden that she was staring at my belt buckle. I could feel a smile starting to twitch at the corners of my mouth. If she continued to stare, something else would twitch instead.

I didn't know how much longer I could handle the scrutiny so I gently cleared my throat.

The lady in red snapped her gaze up towards my face and a furious blush stained her luminous skin once again. Damn. I think I like this girl.

"Well, I hope you can deter any further accidents by keeping those shoes strapped firmly to your feet…" I started to say.

"Thank you. Yes….you…well…", she paused. "Your help was …thank you."

She was stammering. I listened as each word got caught in her throat, her eyelids fluttering as she stammered. I found it to be incredibly appealing.

I reached for her hand and lifted it towards my lips. I lightly ghosted my lips against the back of her hand, the lightest kiss, like that of a butterfly's wings.

"Goodnight Lady in Red. Thank you for the charming encounter." I smiled, dropped her hand and walked away.

BPOV

_________________________

Okay….

One minute I have Prince Charming at my feet sliding my foot into a shoe, the next minute, that long lean drink of water with a body to enslave yourself to for the rest of your life is walking away!!!

This is why I never played sports. My reaction time sucks.

I could feel myself blushing all kinds of horrible red and it was clashing with my dress. I hurried into the nearest ladies room to calm my pulse and check myself in the mirror.

Who was that guy?

I shook my head and remembered those crazy, long, beautiful fingers sliding down my calf to my foot and suddenly I've forgotten how to put lip gloss on.

I kept staring at my reflection in the mirror and I didn't recognize myself. There was high color on my face. My pupils have become enormous huge black dots in a sea of brown. I stuck my tongue out to wet my lips once again. I stood there for a moment completely dazzled then dug the cherry lip gloss out of my purse and took a quick swipe at both my lips.

I cursed myself silently that I didn't speak up when I had the chance. But when he kissed my hand, I just melted. And it wasn't necessarily the kiss on the hand. It was the suave way in which he did it. That was one smooth S.O.B. It seemed as if he had lots of practice.

I kept thinking about those eyes, staring at me as he brushed his lips across my hand. I kept thinking about that belt buckle. I kept thinking about how I could plainly see the gold colored zipper on his pants because things looked tight and strained.

A long frustrated sigh escaped and I pushed a strand of hair back out of my face. Time to head to the bar because I really needed a drink now.

EPOV

____________________

I kept replaying everything over and over again in my head. I rubbed my forefinger and thumb together in circles swearing that I could still feel the silk of her skin on my fingers.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror behind the bar as I walked in and I was surprised by what I saw.

I was smiling.

"Shit Cullen! When was the last time a woman _genuinely_ made you smile?" I thought to myself. It had been too long. I shook my head and grinned again. I couldn't get the scent of strawberries and something like freesia or lavender out of my head.

I thought about going back out to the lobby to find her and ask her to join me for a drink. But I thought better of it because a woman who looks like that is definitely not going to be alone. I felt a quick stab of jealously towards some unknown lucky bastard.

I never even got her name.

"Can I get you your regular Mr. Cullen?" The bartender placed a napkin on the bar in front of me. He nodded over towards the empty piano bench. "Piano is free if you want to have a go."

For some reason Scotch just didn't appeal to me right now and I felt like having something different.

"No, I'll skip the scotch tonight. Do me a favor? Open a Pacifico for me." I headed over to the piano and lifted the cover. I ran my fingers down the keys playing a quick scale.

The bartender came over and placed the beer down on the piano. I waved the mug away.

I took a long pull from the bottle. The beer was ice cold and went down smoothly. I turned my attention back to the keys. I took a quick look around the bar and noticed that it wasn't really full but each table was occupied by couples.

I started playing and I realized with a start that I was playing jazz instead of my usual classical that I was fond of.

I believe the lady in red shook me up more tonight than I cared to admit.

BPOV

_______________________

As I made my way towards the piano bar, I heard the strains of Cole Porter's "I've Got You Under My Skin" coming from inside. Whoever they had playing piano was good. I smiled to myself and thought the song to be very appropriate considering what had just happened.

I shook my head and wondered about that tall Texan. I wondered if he was staying here at the hotel. I mean I noticed he didn't have a wedding ring on. Oh geez, who was I kidding? A man who looks like that probably had them lined up around the block. I was suddenly jealous of some unknown girl who had big hair, big breasts and perfectly white teeth.

I walked through the door of the bar and headed straight to the bar. The bartender came over and I asked for a very dirty, very dry Grey Goose Vodka martini. I watched as he chilled the glass, added ice to the shaker and poured the vodka in. He slid a glass into the top of the tin and started vigorously shaking the tin. He pulled out the chilled martini glass and I watched as the vodka iced over the minute it was poured into the glass. A dash of olive juice and a couple of fat olives and my drink was ready. I _so _deserved this drink.

One sip and I felt the warmth begin to spread through me and I immediately began to relax. I had just taken another sip of my drink when I turned around to face the piano. I started to choke immediately. The vodka went down the wrong way and I was choking like someone who needed the Heimlich maneuver.

It was _him_. Texas. He was playing the piano.

That is he was until he heard me choking. Within a flash he was up off the bench and by my side asking me if I was okay, could I speak, could I breathe?

I wanted to die from embarrassment for the second time in less than half an hour.

EPOV___________________

I had been concentrating on playing, watching my fingers move over the keys.

Suddenly I heard one of the patrons in the bar start choking. I looked up and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was _her. _The lady in Red. And she needed help again.

I quickly pushed back the bench and rushed to her side.

"Are you okay? Can you speak? Can you breathe?" I asked her. She started making waving motions in front of her face and nodded yes. She took in a long deep breath and wiped at the tears in the corners of her eyes. Her voice came out a little raspy.

"I'm fine. Really. My drink just went down the wrong way." she reassured me. "That's twice tonight Texas that you've come to my rescue. You're a handy guy to have around."

I smiled at her nickname for me. It was ludicrous. But I liked it.

"Are you by yourself?" I asked her. She nodded and reached for another cocktail napkin to dab at her eyes with. Suddenly I was very pleased. I wasn't going to let her get away from me any time soon this evening.

"Care to join me at the piano?" I gestured over to the stools and tables that were close to the piano.

"Sure." She reached for her clutch and her drink and walked towards a table closest to the piano. I watched as she walked in front of me. Her back was smooth and her shoulder blades were delicate. She swept some of her hair back over her shoulder with her hand and I was hit with the smell of strawberries again. I don't think she was even aware of how alluring she was.

I knew for a fact at that moment that I wanted to get to know this woman.

BPOV

__________________________

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked toward the table closest to the piano. I liked that he was watching me. I liked that he was here. I liked that I was here.

I sat down and pulled that bar stool closer to the piano bench and watched him as he picked out random notes on the keys. It was beautiful.

"Is that something you are composing?" I asked him. He smiled a crooked smile and it made the lines around his eyes crinkle.

"Yes, I suppose so. It just kind of came to me right now." he answered. He looked up at me and I was struck by the angle of his jaw line. It had a days worth of growth and it suited him. I took another sip of my drink and I liked that the silence between us had become comfortable.

"So Lady in Red, I don't know your name and before I go playing piano for anyone I'd at least like to know who it is I'm playing for."

I put my hand out to shake his. "Bella. My name is Bella." He took my hand and shook it. I was reluctant to let his hand go and we shook hands a little longer than we should have. I finally pulled my hand out of his.

I heard him whisper "Perfect" under his breath. He started playing an old Duke Ellington classic "Take the A Train."

"Well, Bella. What would you like to hear?"

"I like what you are playing now. Duke Ellington is an old favorite of mine. Just like the Cole Porter you were playing earlier. And I'm still waiting to hear your name because some day if you become famous I want to be able to tell everyone I knew you when."

He chuckled at that. "Edward." I studied his face a little longer and I was struck with the sense of déjà vu. I felt like I had seen him somewhere before.

"So Bella, what brings you to Houston?"

"Work. But I also hope to visit with my mother and stepfather. He plays for the Houston Astros. He was recently traded here from Jacksonville. Perhaps you've heard of him? Phil Carter?

Edward shook his head no. "No, can't say I have. I'm more of a cricket guy myself."

"Ah, yes. The accent should have tipped me off. Do you live here in Houston?" I was genuinely curious.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I go home to London. But my work is here, so I guess you could say I'm an adopted Texan." he answered me. He changed the tune he was playing to a classic old Elton John song, "Don't let the Sun Go Down On Me"

"Nice Choice Texas." I smiled and drained the rest of my martini. Edward nodded toward my glass.

"Would you care for another one?'

I held the stem of my martini glass between my thumb and forefinger and slid it up and down the stem. It was a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He shifted slightly on the bench and reached for his long neck that was resting on the piano.

I watched as his long fingers gripped the neck of the bottle and I felt my mouth go dry.

He pulled the bottle up to his slightly full but definitely kissable lips and took a long draught from it. He looked so Texas to me. His long lanky legs stretched out, jeans, boots and belt buckle. I was thinking to myself how handsome he would be in a cowboy hat. He finished his beer and motioned to the bartender to bring us two more.

"Thanks Cowboy but as much as I beg, two is my limit. I have to work in the morning." I told him.

He tinkered around on the piano some more. I heard that beautiful song of his that he had played earlier. But suddenly it was richer and more vibrant. This guy had talent.

As we drank our last cocktails and Edward played, I found that it was easy to slip into a conversation with him about anything. He had a wicked dry sense of humor and tended to be somewhat self deprecating. As if the accent wasn't charming enough.

Reluctantly, I finished the last of my second martini and was feeling slightly tipsy. I knew it was time to go before I had a chance to make a fool of myself one last time tonight.

"Well Texas, it's time for me to go. Thanks for saving me twice tonight. You are my hero." I held out my hand to him. Once again he raised it to his lips and I shivered slightly with the anticipation of his lips touching my skin.

He placed a light kiss on my hand and then covered it with his other one. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"What if I'm not a hero Bella, what if I'm just a piano player?" He asked me.

I laughed. "You will always be my hero Edward." I gathered my purse, opened it up and stuck a $20.00 in the tip jar. He looked amused and slightly surprised.

"I like the sound of that. Good night Bella. I hope to see you again." He stood up and started to walk me to the elevator.

Thank God. They fixed it. It also meant that I would leave Edward's company just a little bit sooner than I actually wanted to. He leaned past me and pressed the button. I could smell the fresh starch in his shirt but most of all I could smell him. It was like honey, sandalwood and the aroma of a fine malt scotch all rolled into one. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I was surprised when I felt his hand under my jaw. He tilted my head up and I was caught in his magnificent green gaze. I could get lost in there. I waited as seconds ticked by. I was sure he was going to kiss me.

Instead he lightly brushed his thumb over my lips and whispered "Beautiful".

The door to the elevator slid open and I managed to back into it without falling and without taking my eyes off of Edward.

"Good night Edward. I hope to see you soon as well." The elevator slid shut and I finally began to breathe.

I managed to fish my card key out of my purse and open my door. The shoes were the first to go. I tossed them carelessly aside and stripped out of my dress into my comfy sweats. I thought about turning on my lap top to brush up for the interview tomorrow but I knew there was no way I'd be able to concentrate with Edward on my mind.

I decided to get into bed and think about everything that happened this evening. Just as I was starting to drift off I bolted up off the bed and flipped on my lap top.

"Oh God! Oh God! Please…please no…." I was praying that what I was looking for wasn't going to be true. I pulled up the file of pictures I had stored of Jasper Whitlock.

There it was on the screen of my laptop. Larger than life. Jasper's cousin. _Edward Cullen._

Shit. I had just spent the evening with Edward Cullen. Duke. Champion horse breeder.

And I tipped him twenty dollars.

**Reviews are like tips! I can never get enough!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Today's Special

**Okay! I've been getting a lot of positive response from this story already! Thanks Y'all! You rock! This one has been really fun to write and I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am. I couldn't do this without help and I just puffy heart the hell out of all my friends, betas, strangers and anyone else who gives me inspiration. Oh and I still have to constantly thank Rob Pattinson for giving me all those yummy Edward images that run rampant through my mind!!!**

**I don't own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just like putting them in tight jeans....**

**4. Today's Special**

**EPOV**

__________________________

I was in the kitchen making some espresso for myself when I heard the bedroom door to the spare bedroom open. I heard squealing, feminine laughter before Jasper and his latest conquest stepped out into the hallway.

Jasper caught my eye and I just shook my head at him. I only pulled one more cup out of the cabinet because I knew that his guest wouldn't be staying for breakfast. None of them ever did.

Jazz walked her to the door. He played up his slow, Texas charm, and I watched how he mesmerized yet another one. I was starting to wonder if his dating pool was getting smaller by the day but inevitably some new debutante, socialite's stepdaughter or new money seemed to make it onto his radar.

I was glad that I could only hear instead of see what was taking place in the foyer of my loft. I turned the water on in the sink to drown out the extraneous, nauseating noises and slipped an English muffin into the toaster.

Jazz ambled back into the kitchen. "Morning cousin." He greeted me with a comical smile.

"Jasper." I acknowledged. "I thought I made it clear that I said no guests."

Jazz barked out a short amused laugh. "That's your rule because you never get any. Tell me cousin; don't you ever get tired of sleeping in that big bed alone?"

"No. At least I'm never afraid of waking up with an STD." I shot back.

Jazz grabbed the full espresso cup out of my hand and slugged it down. "Wow, he actually played the skank card, feeling a little frisky this morning, Edward? What's in that marmalade of yours? A little Grand Marnier perhaps?"

His comment took me off guard for a second. I usually barely even acknowledged Jazz's propensity for sleeping around because he had done so ever since we were teenagers. Even though Esme had raised us both, the differences between us had become quite startling. I had been shipped off to Eton for a "Proper British" education while Jazz went to American schools and spent his summers surfing and working the ranch. Charm came naturally to Jasper and yet I had to go to etiquette classes to be accepted amongst the nobility. Jazz got to get drunk on weekends and feel up girls while I had to elocution and protocol lessons to be able to comport myself as befitting a duke. Jazz spent most of his senior year of high school grounded for constantly breaking curfew. Jazz went to college off and on. My last levels in Eton College were pure hell.

I did my obligatory time, graduated with honors just as my father did, and then decided to spend the next couple of years with Jazz just working on the ranch. I had lived up to the familial obligations that came with my title and I wanted a break.

My first love had always been horses. During any holiday from school, I always came back to Texas. Jazz would spend hours with me teaching me how to break a horse, how to eventually saddle it and then experience the fulfillment of riding it for the first time.

"So, you were kind of late getting home last night. Playing Mr. Moody at your favorite piano bar again?"

"Jazz? How do you even know what time I got in? I'm sure you had that girl's thighs clamped around your ears like ear muffs and couldn't hear a damn thing."

Jazz chuckled for a moment. "Wow. That was a really good one even for you. I heard you knocking around the kitchen. Ask me how amazed I was when I heard you crack open a beer and begin humming?Something good must have happened."

He was right. Something good did happen I _did _come home, pull open the fridge and open a beer. I just didn't want to discuss it with him right now. I wasn't even sure if it was anything worth discussing**. **Who knew when/if I would ever see Bella again? I must have started humming because it got Jazz's attention. I made him another espresso and handed it to him.

"There!" Jazz pointed his finger at my chest. "That's what you were humming last night. If that's something new you're composing, I like it."

Hmmmm. I shook my head and rinsed out my cup and left it on the drainer board. I glanced up at the clock and realized Jazz was going to be late for his interview.

"Don't you have somewhere to be at 10 this morning?" I reminded him.

"Aw shit!" Jazz removed his lanky frame from the barstool and headed towards the bathroom. "Are you still meeting me for lunch?" He yelled from down the hallway.

"Yes. Just call me when the interview is over. I'll meet you. I'm going to Esme's studio this morning to look at some new artwork she found for me."

As undisciplined as Jasper was with his cock, his business and reputation was another story. His focus and drive was what had made him one of the best race horse trainers in both the US and the UK. Jasper took immense pride in his horses and talking about them was one of his favorite things to do.

I rinsed out Jazz's half full espresso cup. Jazz wouldn't remember to do it. He never did. Sometimes I wondered why he and I got along so well. I walked to the foyer and grabbed my keys from the bowl on the table near the doorway. I found myself thinking about Bella again.

After she put that twenty dollar bill in the tip jar on the piano, I almost felt like telling her who I was. But part of me wanted to go back to the piano bar again this evening just to see if she would show up. She was refreshingly bright and unaffected. It had been a welcome change from the women who usually sought me out.

I made my way to the garage and unlocked the door to my Volvo. I definitely had made up my mind that I would head back to the bar this evening. Bella had piqued my curiosity and I wanted to see just how far this was going to go.

**BPOV**

________________________________

I opened my eyes and groaned when I saw what time it was. I had slept fitfully through the night and realized I had run out of time to grab some more sleep. I made my way out of bed, ambled to the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. While the water in the bathroom heated up**, **I flipped my laptop on again just to review over the initial questions I had for Jasper Whitlock. I went to my suitcase and pulled out simple gray pinstripe trousers and a fitted blue cotton button down shirt. Nothing too imposing or too casual.

I was tempted to look at the pictures of Edward and Jasper again. I pulled the list of questions up thinking better of looking at the photos. I quickly reviewed over them and got into the shower.

My mind kept replaying last night over and over in a continuous loop. Edward had been intimidating in the sense of his physical beauty. The more I thought about him the more I realized that his face had tiny imperfections. His smile _was_ crooked. His nose had a slight bump in it and his hair was a wild disarray that no amount of styling product could ever recreate on another human being. But when each imperfection was put together with his strong jaw and angular cheekbones, the end effect was stunning. However, it was his quiet personality, so full of contradictions that made him even more appealing.

"Gah! Stop it Bella!" I admonished myself. I finished rinsing out my hair and knew that it was going to take some time to dry so I just decided to throw it up into a bun and get it off the back of my neck. According the weather report, it was going to be another sweltering day in Houston.

I made a pot of coffee from the coffee maker provided in the room and decided to go ahead and crack open the refrigerator to see if there was any yogurt or something I could eat while going back through my questions.

I lucked out and found some strawberry yogurt and pulled the lid off. I settled down in front of my laptop to get to work. The picture that was on the screen was that of Jasper and Edward right after Jasper's horse "Texas Two Step" had won the Triple Crown. I focused in on Jasper and realized that he was quite handsome as well. I was sure that the two of them on the town created quite the deadly combination. I would get my chance today to find out about Jasper and if the rumors of him being quite the playboy were true.

I glanced at the clock and realized that it was time to leave. I was going to have to find my way from midtown to a restaurant that Jasper had wanted to have breakfast at while I interviewed him. I slid my laptop into its bag. I took my pocket recorder as well.

I put on some light makeup, grabbed my sunglasses and everything else I needed. I was looking forward to the interview. I just hoped that Jasper was going to be cooperative.

I loaded everything into the car and found a radio station that was worth listening to. I already felt a sheet of sweat building up on the back of my neck. I swiped at it and got into the car to turn the air conditioning on full blast. I made my way to the restaurant that Jasper had suggested as a meeting place for the interview. His e-mail confirming the time of our interview had promised me a Texas breakfast.

I pulled into the packed parking lot of the restaurant appropriately titled: The Breakfast Klub. I picked up my bag from the backseat of the car and slung it over my shoulder. I walked into the restaurant and took my sunglasses off. The hostess came to seat me and I asked her if Jasper Whitlock had arrived.

"No Ma'am, but trust me, you'll know when he does." She smiled a friendly smile and escorted me to a table and laid down two menus. It was a cozy place with warm red walls, great artwork on display and even a big comfortable light blue leather couch right in the middle of it all. The smells emanating from the kitchen were making my mouth water. I watched as a waitress walked by with a huge tray of food with plates full of what I would consider to be a heart attack on a plate. I had just ordered a large nonfat latte from the waitress when I heard the door of the restaurant open.

It was Jasper and Oh God; his photos did not do him justice. He was sinfully attractive and very popular with all the girls in the restaurant as was evidenced by all the hugs and kisses he received as he made his way in. The woman who greeted me at the door pointed him in my direction.

For the second time in two days I realized that I was glad I decided to do this story.

I watched him walk over to the table unhurriedly. He had pushed his sunglasses up into his sun bleached wavy blond hair. I could see the amusement in his eyes as he walked toward me. A huge grin broke out onto his face. I began to stand up to reach out to shake his hand but only managed to knock the water glass on the table over. I felt myself blush and was mortified to have started our meeting off with such clumsiness.

He arrived at the table and took my hand into both of his.

"Well, you must be Bella Swan. I'm Jasper Whitlock and may I say that I'm very happy to make your acquaintance. Your blush is quite charming."

**A/N: I think I may be crushing a little bit on Jasper. Bella is one lucky wench. Let's see what happens when Jazz amps up the charm...stay tuned....**

**Reviews are like sinfully good looking men with wavy blonde hair......**


	5. Chapter 5 Waffling

5. Waffling

EPOV____________________

I walked in through the door of Esme's studio located in the artsy section of town known as Montrose. The bell above the door tinkled lightly announcing my arrival.

"Just a minute!" I heard Esme's musical voice ring out from the back room.

"It's just me Esme!" I hollered back to her.

"Oh Edward, come on back! I'm just taking some work out of their crates."

I walked through her studio/gallery and admired the bright, eclectic paintings on the wall. Esme had started collecting from a local artist and her renditions of Houston landscapes seem to capture the color and mood of Houston in a uniquely fresh way.

I made my way into the back room and found shreds of paper strewn all over the floor. I could see Esme bent halfway into a box and struggling to extract the art from inside it.

"Do you need some help?" I asked her.

"OH GOD! Yes please! This statue is heavy" came her muffled reply from somewhere inside the big box she had practically climbed into.

I moved packing peanuts, endless shreds of paper and dug my way through to find my aunt somewhat caught and straining to remove the piece from the crate. I was able to leverage my hands under it and together Esme and I lifted the artwork from its crate.

The two of us carefully made our way out into the gallery and gingerly laid the carved stone piece onto an exhibition pillar. Esme stood back and examined the statue. It was abstract yet compelling. It was a blending of both the female and male body without being overtly sexual. But yet again, after studying it for a couple of moments I discovered that it was precisely that idea that made it so erotic.

Esme adjusted the lighting and found the correct shadow and light to show the piece at its full potential.

"It's good Esme. You've discovered another talent. Well done." I remarked, still contemplating the fluid lines of where one body ended and another one began.

Esme's smile was bright and it light up her beautiful face.

"It is good, isn't it?" She asked me. Her long heavy caramel colored hair had fallen across one of her eyes and she brushed it back onto her shoulder. Esme always looked like old Hollywood glamour to me when she did that.

She made her way over to me and I put my arm out to give her a one armed hug and pull her in close. I kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around me and sighed slightly.

"Oh Edward, you look so scruffy again this morning! What am I going to do with you, my beautiful boy?" She chided me gently.

"Esme, the only person who worries about the way I look is you."

Esme shook her head and pulled herself out from under my arm. "No Edward, you don't understand." She quickly walked over to her art table and removed this morning's edition of the Houston Chronicle and brought it to me.

"This, Edward! This is the type of stuff that cannot make the newspapers!" She pointed to a brief synopsis in the society column. Ah, great. Once again a comment that I had made a long time ago was coming back to haunt me.

"Edward, you have to realize that you are coming under more public scrutiny every day. I can't keep fending off questions about your personal hygiene anymore!"

I started laughing. "Esme! Really, it was a joke when I said I didn't wash my hair!" I was still laughing but I could see she was not amused at all.

"Listen to me. You are almost twenty seven years old. You have a tenuous arranged marriage that you may have to consider sooner than you think. I cannot have the press having a field day with Edward, Duke of Cumberland, for exercising poor hygiene habits!"

I was snapped out of my good humor at once.

"Esme, I thought we had discussed my so called "arranged" marriage to Lady Rosalie Hale ad nauseum. You know that I am opposed to it. Rose and I don't even care for each other. She is shallow and vain. I wish to choose my own bride. You know that!"

Esme moved back toward the main desk. She absentmindedly flipped through her appointment book trying to avoid this conversation once again. I understood the promise that she made to my mother while she lay dying. Esme was only doing what my mother had wished. Unfortunately, I had different plans in mind. Lady Rosalie Hale did not fit into them. I couldn't believe in this day and age that such traditions still existed within the ranks of nobility. Anything to preserve a blood line. This was ironic considering I bred horses and tried to maintain winning bloodlines. I just didn't see myself as some champion stallion just waiting to be studded out though.

"Edward," Esme began quietly. "Sometimes what we want and what needs to happen isn't always the same. You have the royal title! Do you even begin to understand the sacrifices that your father had to make to re-instate that title to his family? Rosalie is a favorite of the Queen. The Queen would be quite pleased to see that marriage come to pass. You don't want to lose the duchy. You've worked so hard to gain royal favor with the Queen."

I was getting frustrated. I woke up this morning feeling light and carefree only to have my life and its responsibilities come crashing down around me. For once I would give anything to live the life that Jasper had. I stood there for a moment raking my fingers through my hair just trying to compose myself. Esme could tell I was mad again and began moving items around on her desk just to give me time to calm down.

"Esme, you know I believe that marriage should come from love, not convenience or duty. What kind of life is that? You ignored the rules. Look how happy you and Carlisle are."

Esme sighed and knew that she wouldn't win this battle with me today.

"Edward, just do me a favor? Give Rosalie a chance please. You never know. You could come to love her. And yes, you are right. I did throw caution to the wind and I got lucky. But my royal standing is not as high as yours. When Elizabeth married your father, it was a marriage of necessity. Without the support of your mother, your father never would have had the duchy and the title reinstated by the Queen. Your mother got lucky too Edward. She fell in love with your father and him with her. So I'm just saying keep an open mind. Okay?" She smiled her best and warmest smile and I knew I was going to give in. Her passion and commitment to our family made her truly remarkable in my eyes.

I walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Okay, okay, I give." I smiled back at her and we both started chuckling. Esme stepped back and eyed me up and down once more.

"You're dressed pretty casually today. Nothing big on your calendar?" She asked me.

"No. Just lunch with that wayward son of yours. He's doing an interview right now and then I think we're going to go to Teala's for some Mexican food. Care to join us?"

Esme shook her head and started to slide her laptop into a large bag along with several fabric samples and her portfolio. She had done well for herself working as a designer and recently expanded her business into an art gallery that included original artwork by local artists.

"Can't darling. I have an appointment with a new client in River Oaks." The pictures I've picked out for your bedroom are in the corner over there." She waved over to a stack of canvas' that lay against the wall.

"Tell Jasper to call me. I want to firm up the plans for the big fund raiser for the hospital next week. I need to know if he's bringing a date." Esme was hurrying to pack everything up that she needed. I walked over to the artwork that she had picked out for me. Two of them caught my eye and I pulled them out.

"These two, Esme. I like these very much. You'll send someone over to hang them for me?" I asked her. I looked at my watch and realized that it was getting close to the lunch time that Jasper and I had tentatively scheduled. The interview must be going well if he hadn't called me yet. I decided to text him to find out where he was and thought about meeting him there. As much as I didn't care for reporters, I was getting hungry and thought if I showed up it could move things along a little bit quicker.

I helped Esme load everything up into her SUV and we were locking up her studio when Jasper sent a reply to my text.

**brkfst klb. Meet me here. **

I kissed Esme goodbye and watched her drive off. Damn. Jasper was still in the interview and knowing him he had already had a big plate of Chicken and Waffles. I thought about just skipping meeting him and heading straight to Teala's. Then I realized I wanted to talk to him about my discussion with Esme so I turned the car around and made my way towards Jasper.

BPOV_____________________________

After all the water had been cleaned up off the table and the place settings replaced, Jasper and I sat down and waited for our coffees to arrive. Jasper opened the menu and was pretending to study it. I would catch him peering at me over the top of his menu and he'd just break out into a wide sunny grin each time. I couldn't help myself. I would find myself smiling along every time he did it. I knew he was trying to disarm me and I swore I was not going to let him get the upper hand in this interview.

"So Bella Swan, great name by the way, where does your family call home?" He crossed his lanky legs at his ankles, slid down in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at me from under the wave of hair that sloped down over one eye.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm the reporter remember? I'm the one supposed to be asking you the questions." I teased him lightly. I started to pull my recorder out of my bag and Jasper slid back up in his chair and leaned onto the table. His eyes were a similar shade of green like Edward's but bit earthier colored. Still his eyes would tend to sparkle and you just knew he was full of mischief. This was going to be interesting.

"Aww Bella, c'mon. I'm just trying to be friendly. It's easier to talk to someone when you are friends. Would you like to be my friend Bella?" Jasper drawled out. I watched as his fingers played with the beverage napkin on the table. Oh God. They almost had the same hands. I felt another blush start to make its way up the back of my neck.

"Since you have called me by my first name with such familiarity Mr. Whitlock, I would say it's safe to assume that I can address you as Jaspser?"

He let out a short bark of a laugh. "My, that was formally worded….Bella. I prefer things simple and to the point."

The waitress returned with our coffees and Jasper ordered Chicken and waffles. Fried Chicken. With Waffles. What kind of person eats that for breakfast? I made a mental note of it. He asked if I would care for the same and I shook my head no and ordered a muffin and some fruit.

"Now, Bella, how do you expect to make it through the day on such a pitiful meal as that? You've gotta stock up; give your body something to burn. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Jasper exuded mock horror at my breakfast choice.

"This is why I eat something that is not going to clog my arteries. Who eats fried chicken for breakfast?" I made a moue of distaste and Jasper laughed again. I was feeling very relaxed and all of a sudden it didn't seem like an interview anymore, but two old friends having breakfast together.

"Can we begin? I'd like to get through some important questions about your work first and then we'll use the personal information questions as light filler okay? I want this article to focus more upon your work than anything else." I informed him as I put a fresh tape into my recorder.

I turned it on and recited the date and the name of subject of the interview. I turned to Jasper and asked him the first question.

"So Jasper, just how are race horses trained? Not the mental aspect, the physical. What kind of equipment/tools is used?"

Jasper looked briefly surprised. He had told me that he liked simple and to the point so I bypassed the personal questions because I had a feeling I'd get to experience some more of Jasper Whitlock, playboy, first hand.

"Wow, let's just jump right in then Bella. I like that. First of all horses are very similar to human athletes when it comes to training. The body has to get into the right condition to perform at the peak level. With thoroughbreds you do it with diet, exercise and conditioning." Jasper gave me a once over like he was inspecting me like one of his horses. "I'd say you take pretty good care of yourself Bella. You look like you have the legs to run a good race."

I blushed again. I tried to ignore it, but Jasper seemed hell bent on making it happen. I shifted in my chair a little and motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying, we start exercising the horse over miles of farmland or the track. We do this until the distances increase and the horse becomes fit. Conditioning will usually come into play next. If the horse is a sprinter, we have him running sprints usually concentrating on the last 800/600 meters. Now, if the horse is a distance horse they will require both aerobic and anaerobic training. He has to be able to maintain his pace at all times."

I interrupted him. "So not all horses run the same then?"

The waitress arrived with our order and I almost wanted to stab Jasper's hand with my fork and steal his breakfast. There was one huge round waffle, golden brown and buttery looking, smattered with a dusting of powdered sugar. Surrounding that glorious waffle was some of the crispiest and juiciest looking chicken wings I had ever seen. I looked at my fresh fruit and muffin and cursed myself for not listening to Jasper's recommendation.

I watched in fascination as he added copious amounts of butter and syrup to his waffle. He'd take a bite of the waffle and then run his chicken through the syrup and take a big bite out of it. I wondered where he could put it all. He was not skinny, but he was lean and defined from years of hard work on a ranch.

"No, not all horses run the same Bella." he said through a mouthful of waffle and chicken. He put his fork down as he finished chewing and took a swipe of his mouth with his napkin. "Do you kiss the same way as your girlfriend does? Because in my experience, it's all different and it's all good."

Damn. How does he do that? I found myself staring at his mouth and suddenly I was wondering what it would be like to kiss Jasper Whitlock. Get it together Swan. This is an interview!

Jasper picked his fork and knife back up and cut a piece of the waffle off. He extended it towards me. "Here, taste this. This is one of the best damn waffles ever and I bet it will beat that fiber filled muffin of yours to Hell."

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned forward and bit the waffle morsel right off the end of his fork. The waffle more than surpassed my healthy bran filled muffin. It was downright sinful.

Jasper sat there smiling at me. "You have syrup on your chin." And with that he put his finger up to my chin, wiped away the syrup and then stuck it in his mouth to clean the syrup off. "You taste delicious."

I had officially lost control of the interview.

EPOV____________________________

I hadn't put my sunglasses on and I was temporarily blinded when I walked into the restaurant. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. As I stood there waiting I was greeted by several of the girls who worked there on a regular basis. Mornings were always a good shift to have at the Breakfast Klub. Somebody was kind enough to tell me where I could find Jasper and I started to make my way through the restaurant.

My vision finally adjusted and I began to look for Jasper's table. I stopped in my tracks.

Sitting at Jasper's table was Bella. And that son of a bitch cousin of mine was feeding her waffles.

"Jazz!" I called out. Both Jasper and Bella turned at the sound of my voice. Jasper broke out into a huge smile, and I thought Bella was going to start choking again. Jasper stood up and Bella did as well.

Jasper began the introductions. "Edward, this is Bella Swan. This lovely lady happens to be the journalist who is interviewing me today. Bella, may I introduce my cousin Edward Cullen."

A journalist. She was a fucking journalist. And she looked just as beautiful today as she did last night.

"Hello Bella." I reached out, took her hand in mine and began to shake it.

"Hello Texas. Good to see you again." She said.

**A/N: Well, things are starting to steam up in Houston!! Thanks to everyone who keeps reading! Y'all ROCK! Reviews are tastier than waffles and chicken!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Manners Please!

**A/N: First of all I would really like to thank each and everyone of you who are reading this story. I am getting more hits on this story and it is very exciting to me. And a little daunting at times! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!**

**To the greatest support team in the world: I love you RobKats!!**

**To the hottest man on the planet: Thanks Rob! You never fail to make me weak in the knees…**

**And yeah, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like putting them in tight jeans!**

6. Manners Please!

BPOV

_________________________

Imagine my surprise when Texas showed up. Except he wasn't my cowboy today. He was very imposing and quiet. My hand was quivering when I shook his and I felt like I had just gotten caught doing something naughty.

"So, you two have met I take it?" Jasper asked us, eyeing the both of us back and forth, a sly grin starting to cross his face.

I was a deer caught in headlights. I was trying to remain calm but damn if Edward wasn't as beautiful as he was last night.

Edward.

Here.

He filled the space in front of me, taking all the air out between us. He seemed larger than life and I couldn't breathe. He was dressed in a grey dress shirt and grey trousers. His hair was in its usual wild disarray and his face was frozen in a slight scowl. I read nothing but pure disdain in his flashing green eyes.

He and I just stared, each one of us trying to read the other. I realized that we had been shaking hands longer than normal introductions require, so I loosened my grip and slid my hand from his. My skin was still tingling from his touch. My heart was hammering in my chest and my breathing seemed shallow.

Edward broke his gaze from mine and turned to face Jasper. "Yes, Miss Swan and I have already met. Last night as a matter of fact. So Miss Swan, were you doing some early reconnaissance work last night? If so, well done."

His tone was vitriolic and full of acid. I stood there visibly shaken for a moment.

It took me a moment to register that he thought I had been acting in the capacity of a reporter last night.

I lost control for the second time in less than 10 minutes. I reacted the only way I could.

"Damn! You caught me _Mr. _Cullen." I said in a tone that dripped honey. Sarcasm wasn't too much further behind.

"Or should I address you as "_My Lord"?_

Jasper plopped down into his chair laughing. He put his foot on the bottom rung of the chair next to him and gave it a push towards Edward. "Well _I'm_ sitting down for the fireworks. Sit down cousin. Might as well join us since we are all becoming very fast friends here."

Edward sat down in the chair his gaze never leaving my face. I was gritting my teeth, trying to control my anger.

I sat down immediately and busied myself with my recorder. My eyes started to burn and I knew that tears were not going to be far behind. I took a long drink of coffee that was way too hot. It burned and gave me the perfect cover for my eyes to tear up. I was confused and angry. What actually made it worse was that I had no real reason to feel this way.

He wanted to play cold and formal? Two could play that game. Who the hell did he think he was? I was becoming more livid by the minute. A royal title didn't give you a free pass to be a dick in my book. Edward Cullen could take his Mr. Darcy act and stick it up his…

"Bella? The waitress just asked if you wanted some more coffee. Do you?" Jasper asked me.

"Huh? Oh, uh. Yes. Jasper. Thank you." I replied. The waitress smiled a wistful smile at me as I held out my cup to her. Then I remembered I had ordered a latte earlier. I just sucked it up and drank it black. Bleh.

I was almost thankful for the interruption because it snapped me back into focus on the interview again. Jasper's charm had hampered the interview process but it also added great insight to what made him tick. Now with Edward here the dynamic had changed drastically and I hoped I would get more than I had originally planned.

The waitress gave Edward a glass of water and offered him a menu which he refused.

I pushed an errant strand of hair out from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. I turned the recorder back on. Edward glared at the device on the table.

"Jasper, if you would continue please. You were talking about the different training methods between a sprinter and a distance horse." I prompted.

I chose to ignore Edward. Which was not working. I found myself getting distracted by the patch of chest hair that was visible from the open collar of his shirt. I could remember what he smelled like and I had to fight the overwhelming urge to jump up and press my nose into the hollow of his throat.

Oh thank God! Jasper started talking.

"Well," Jasper began. "As the trainer is working with the distance horse he will adjust its diet to make sure it is suitable for the work it needs to do. If this is not done properly the horse may be fit but have insufficient "condition" to last the distance. A fat horse can't run fast and a skinny horse has no gas in the tank!"

Silence descended at the table again. Jasper leaned over and punched Edward playfully on the shoulder. "However, my cousin here provides me with some of the finest thoroughbreds around. He's worked hard to maintain the bloodline of the MC Ranch."

A small smile played at the corners of Edward's mouth. I could tell he was proud of his cousin and what they had accomplished together. He caught me looking at him again and I took another sip of coffee to hide my eyes from his momentarily. His eyes kept boring through me. I was becoming self conscious and a little bit nervous. It didn't help things that the strong black coffee I was drinking was leaving my tongue feeling a little furry. I cleared my throat and turned to Jasper. Jasper just kept watching Edward and me back and forth.

"Jasper, I would like to visit the ranch and watch you train sometime if that would be permissible?" I inquired.

Edward spoke up his tone clipped and polite. "Miss Swan, I make it a habit not to invite the press to the ranch. It is one of the few places that I have utter privacy. I'm sorry, but your request is out of the question."

I turned to face Edward. Now I was mad.

"I don't seem to recall addressing that question to you Mr. Cullen." I responded tightly.

Edward's beautifully shaped mouth pressed into hard thin line. His green eyes flashed at me.

"You're not going to let this go are you?' He asked me.

"No." I replied matter of factly.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment." He responded tersely.

"Whoa! Edward? What the hell has gotten into you? Bella, please accept my apologies for my cousin's rude behavior right now. I'll be more than happy to show you the ranch and the training facility." I could tell that Jasper had been genuinely surprised.

I quickly shut off my recorder and threw it into my bag. "Thank you Jasper. I will take you up on your kind invitation. However given the current circumstances," I glanced at Edward. "I believe that perhaps we can conclude this interview in a more hospitable environment." I stood up to take my leave of the restaurant. Jasper rose along with me. Edward stood up as well.

"Allow me to walk you to your car Bella." Jasper took my arm and looped it through his. He was a charmer all right. I smiled warmly at him.

I politely thanked Jasper for the breakfast and bid my farewell to Edward.

"Good Bye Mr. Cullen." I said a little too tersely.

He nodded at me. "Good day Miss Swan."

Jasper led to the front of the restaurant and out to my car. "Edward is not always like that Bella. I'm sorry that he was so abrupt with you. Edward has a love/hate relationship with the press. I'm sure he'll come around."

"I appreciate that Jasper but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I shook his hand warmly and told him to email me a convenient time for me to visit the ranch. I needed to get back to the hotel and write while things were fresh. Jasper shut my door for me and waved as I started to back out of the parking lot.

My mind was racing. There was a more interesting story here other than just Jasper Whitlock, horse trainer/playboy. The Edward Cullen I met last night was similar in temperament to Jasper, but the one I experienced today was all coolness and pure business. I was curious to see how these two balanced each other out.

I had some phone calls to make to Seattle. I was going to need more time and resources for this story. I only hoped that my editor James would give the okay.

I was also going to need fresh photographs. Those two men were delicious to look at. The pictures of them alone would guarantee a sell out everywhere. I knew there was only one photographer for the job.

I rummaged through my bag for my cell phone. I hit my speed dial. I heard the phone ring and the voice mail picked up. I waited for the beep and left my message.

"Alice? Hey, it's Bella. Call me as soon as you get a chance. I may need you to come to Houston."

EPOV

___________

I was sitting by myself at the table in the restaurant, feeling a bit sheepish, when Jasper came strolling back in. He was not happy with me. I couldn't blame him. I had behaved like an utter ass towards Bella. I had obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion about last night. I may have even jumped to wrong conclusion about Jasper and Bella. I kept replaying each detail over and over in my mind again. The way she first smiled at me… Her ridiculous nickname for me… The feel of her incredibly soft skin…

I felt the pull when I took her hand in mine. Damn it. I watched her closely as she shuffled things around on the table. She had a nervous habit of sticking the end of her pen in her mouth and lightly chewing on it. I found it to be extremely erotic.

I kept looking at her. Her hair was pulled tightly into a severe bun on the back of her head and my fingers were itching to pull it down, to feel those silken curly tresses sliding between my fingers. She had dressed modestly for the interview but everything about the cut of her clothes told me that they were not cheap. The fitted shirt had accented her lovely hand span waist, drawing attention to the lush curve of her hips.

She was driving me insane. And I did the only thing I knew best. I was polite. Reserved.

I was a pompous ass.

"Shit, Edward! You mind telling me what that little fiasco was all about? " Jasper had grabbed his chair, flipped it around and straddled it. I watched as he chewed at the toothpick sticking out of the side of his mouth. He was chewing on it a little more than usual.

Yeah. I had just fucked up in a colossal way.

"Bella Swan is a damn good journalist. I suggest you go out of your way to apologize to her. The last thing you need is another enemy in the press corp."

This was not my day. First Esme. Now Jasper.

He was right. I let loose a heavy sigh and slumped down in my chair.

Jasper studied me for a moment. "She's the one who was making you hum that song isn't she?" He waited a moment to gauge my reaction to what he had said.

I looked up at him and nodded slowly. "I like her Jazz. This is all so new to me. I've always had time for nothing but school and work and commitments. Bella is… she's…" I was at a loss for words.

"She's beautiful, funny, smart, strong…Yeah. Bella is something else Edward. I'm not going to lie to you cousin. You may have seen her first last night. But as of a few minutes ago, she just became fair game." Jasper warned me.

I stood up abruptly. I wasn't going to let Jasper gain another inch with Bella. I wanted to know more about her. I needed to apologize to her.

"Jazz, I need to go. You're right. I have some apologizing to do." I put my hand out to shake his. I knew it was going to be a competition from here on out. "Thanks Jazz."

Jasper just smiled his usual lazy smile at me and winked.

"Aww, you're welcome. Just remember, its game on Edward."

He got up, clapped me on the shoulder and laughed all the way out the door of the restaurant.

When the door closed I started laughing myself.

That ass had just left me with the check.

**Reviews are like Jasper. Leave one…..**


	7. Chapter 7 Apology Accepted

**A/N: WOW!!! I am just bowled over by the number of hits that this story is starting to get! A HUGE Texas thank you to all the readers who are posting regular reviews! I just love y'all! Another big thanks goes out those who have put me on story alert! I appreciate the following of the merry adventures of Dukeward and Bella! RobKats, my world is not complete without all you! You are my life now.**

**Final thanks to two special people: My wonderful Beta! She gives me wings to fly when I think I've crashed. And Rob Pattinson….damn! More GQ photos….GAH!**

7. Apology Accepted

BPOV

_____________________

"James, please! I know I'm right about this. I just need extra time. Edward Cullen can come across as an icy son of a bitch, but I've seen first hand that it's just an act. Jasper made it very clear that he just has a mistrust of the press." I paced back and forth in my hotel room waiting for James to give me the approval to expand the story to include Edward Cullen as well.

"Swan, Cullen has shut down more reporters than I can shake a stick at. What makes you so sure you can get him to open up to you?" James argued back.

"Because I think he may be attracted to me. It's just a hunch, but you know how well my hunches play out. Remember the big Quileute Reservation scandal I was able to blow open? Look James, I know it's not the same thing; but, my instinct tells me I can get this story."

"Listen Swan, the Rez story was a different circumstance. _You were here in Washington. _I can't rectify giving you extra funds just to chase some Texas Playboy and a Royal Asshole who won't give interviews. Besides, I need you back here to report on a big shakeup going on at Microsoft."

I was running out of options. I had my laptop open and kept looking at the pictures of Jasper and Edward. I knew in my heart I had to do this story. I pleaded with James one more time.

"Look, if I'm able to get a firm agreement from Cullen that he'll sit for an interview, will you let me stay longer?" I almost sounded as if I was begging. That fired me up and I got ready to deliver the final pitch.

"You know, James, I'd hate to have to strike out freelance on this one and sell the story to a magazine that would pay more."

I heard an audible groan and some muffled swearing on the other end. "Christ Swan, that was low. You know you're the best I've got. Alright. Get a firm agreement and you can stay."

I had one last hurdle to overcome. "Thanks boss! I just need you to send Alice to get some great photos for me!"

"Swan…you were a stubborn child weren't you? Get me the agreement and I'll send Brandon to you." James growled back at me. I heard him slam down the phone and I laughed out loud. I did a tiny victory dance and headed over to the mini bar to find a soda. I was going to celebrate with some sugar. I had plenty of work ahead of me so I needed to stock up on the basics. Caffeine and sugar.

I changed out of the clothes that I had been wearing during the interview. My sweats were still hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I quickly changed back into them and headed for my laptop.

I had just Googled the name Edward Cullen when the room phone shrilly rang causing me to jump.

I threw myself across the bed and answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon Miss Swan. I'm sorry to disturb you but you have a guest in the lobby that is being quite insistent upon seeing you." It was the concierge.

"Who is it?" I wasn't expecting anyone. Unless of course it was Renee because she has a terrible time remembering room numbers or forgetting her phone. And it would be just like her to drop by unexpectedly.

"Miss Swan? Would you like for me to put them on the phone?" The concierge asked me.

"Please." I waited as I heard the phone being shuffled around.

"Hello?" I asked again. A warm lovely voice tickled all the little hairs inside my ear. My stomach filled with butterflies in an instant.

"Hello Bella. Give a jerk a chance to apologize?" said Edward.

I took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Depends on the jerk. Is he the jerk I met this afternoon or the charming jerk I met last night?" I responded, trying to keep my breathing normal.

"Which one do you prefer?" He laughed and I knew I had forgiven him at that very moment.

"How about the one who is going to take me to lunch since he so rudely interrupted my breakfast?" Forget research on the internet. I had the real thing downstairs.

"It's most certainly a date. Meet me here in the lobby?"

I agreed and told Edward to give me about twenty minutes to freshen up. I hung up the phone and ran to my suitcase. I still hadn't fully unpacked. I wore one of the only dresses that I had brought with me last night. I rifled through my clothes swearing to myself that I had brought more jeans than anything. I quickly spied a lovely ruffled peasant blouse and paired it with slim jeans and my flat sandals. I wasn't taking a chance. I planned to have both feet permanently planted on the ground today.

I shook my hair out. It was a wild wavy mess but somehow it looked right. The fashion gods were smiling on me today! I silently gave praise for the good hair day. A quick swipe of blush, another light coat of mascara, and a touch up of lip gloss and I was ready to go. I grabbed some of the old turquoise jewelry that I had picked up while growing up in Phoenix and put it on. A little bohemian , but I made it work.

One last look and I was ready to go. As I was closing the door to my room I found that I was hopefully praying that it was definitely going to be Texas and not Count Dracula waiting for me in the lobby.

EPOV

__________________

I watched the elevator doors as the minutes ticked by in excruciating slowness. I knew I was taking a chance in coming here uninvited. I just knew it felt right. Everything in my life had been planned out in advance while I was still in the stage of infancy. This moment of time was mine and mine only. For once I was living in the moment and frankly I found it to be quite exhilarating.

The doors slid open again and I took a deep breath. An older couple emerged from the elevator and I silently swore to myself. I needed to calm down. Sitting here staring at those damn doors like a stalker didn't help matters. I decided to sit down in the very chair Bella had used to balance herself with last night. My back was now to the elevators.

A few more minutes ticked by. I heard the doors slide open again. I sat there waiting. Counting to 10 slowly. I heard her voice at the concierge's desk and I rose from the chair.

Bella turned around and smiled at me. She was stunning. Her hair was falling in heavy waves around her shoulders and one sleeve of her blouse had slid off her shoulder revealing one of her creamy white shoulders. She looked earthy, lush and inviting.

"How is that I've seen you only three different times now and each time you have managed to take my breath away?" I asked her.

"Oh thank God! Hello Texas! It's really you isn't it?" she teased me slightly.

"Here and ready to take a beautiful woman to lunch. How does Mexican food sound?" I knew it would be informal and it would help the both of us to relax.

"Sounds fantastic. Lead the way." Bella exclaimed as she looped her arm through mine.

I walked out into the bright sunshine with that beautiful woman on my arm and I felt free.

I walked her to my car and opened the door for her. "Nice Volvo." She commented while rolling her eyes at me. I climbed into the driver's side and slid the keys into the ignition. The stereo came on and I had forgotten that I had the Debussy CD in.

"First the old guy car, and next classical music. Are you sure you're not like Dorian Gray or anything? I mean you could look 26 but for all I know you could be 108." Bella was studying me from under the darkest eyelashes. She looked coy and I was taken with how unaffected she was by her own beauty.

I laughed at Bella. "I know. Tease me all you like but I happen to like listening to classical music. Especially during rush hour in Houston. Listening to rap or punk would bring on a severe case of road rage." I replied as I maneuvered out into traffic. "And as you have seen, I tend to have a problem with my temper at times."

"Geez no kidding Texas! Your little mood swing gave me whiplash today."

"I can't apologize enough to you for that Bella. I was a heel."

"Yeah, you're right. You can't apologize enough. That's why I'm going to remind you every chance I get." Her peals of laughter were catching and I found myself starting to laugh along with her. It seemed as if we were settling back into the easy rhythm we had discovered last night.

I pulled into the garage of the building where my loft was. Bella looked momentarily confused and I explained to her that I wanted to change into some jeans as well. She smiled again and started to reach for the door handle. I stopped her.

"If you open that door instead of waiting for me, I could get fined by the pompous Duke society for not executing my gentlemanly ways." I told her. She laughed so quickly that an actual snort came out. That made me laugh harder. I was still laughing as I came around to her car door and opened it. I held my hand out to her.

Bella took my hand, got her feet tangled together somehow and launched herself straight into my chest. My arms circled quickly around her to stop her from making an embarrassing slide downward. And I _would be _embarrassed. My traitorous body already started reacting to her.

Bella pulled away from me. Her face had flushed into its beautiful crimson. Her eyes were bright and she lightly ran the tip of her tongue across her lips. I took a step toward her and she took a step back. I kept advancing toward her and she kept retreating. She bumped up against the car. I put both my arms on each side of her, trapping her against the car.

"Bella."

I said her name. I stared at her deep brown eyes. I longed to taste those full red lips of hers with my tongue. I wanted to knot my hands into her hair and pull her tight against me.

"I want to try something."

She just stood there staring at me. I could see her chest rise and fall in faster breaths.

"Don't move."

I slowly moved in, never wanting to lose sight of her beautiful mouth.

"Stay very still."

My lips were almost near hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and I could feel her breath on my mouth. With the lightest touch, my lips found hers. It was soft, warm and welcoming. Slowly I traced the shape of her mouth with my tongue, begging her to open, to give me access. She parted her lips and I slid my tongue in and tasted her. She was chocolate, she was strawberries. I felt her moan against my tongue and she pushed her tongue into my mouth and we started to kiss more passionately. Her hands slid up into my hair, and I pushed my body into hers. My cock had become hard and it pushed into her belly. I knew I needed to stop. We were in my parking garage and the last thing I needed was for us to be seen.

Reluctantly I broke our kiss. I leaned down and kissed her one exposed shoulder.

"We should go upstairs. I can't lose control with you in a parking garage Bella."

She ran her hand along my jaw and winked at me. "Damn, you're pretty." She said.

"Going to show me your etchings there Texas?"

This wonderful girl had just taken a potentially delicate situation and made light of it removing any awkwardness.

"Nope. Just going to change my clothes. I don't know about you but I've worked up a bit of an appetite." I said to her as I took her hand and led her to the elevator.

"You worked up something." She mumbled under her breath. She glanced at my belt buckle and sighed.

Oh she was going to be the death of me.

BPOV

_____________________

Oh Jesus. The feel of his mouth on mine had my heart jack hammering away in my chest. This man was sin. And I discovered how much sin when he pressed himself into me. Oh sweet mystery of life! At last I've found you.

We walked towards the elevators, our fingers twining and untwining. I felt giddy. I hadn't dated anyone or even had male contact of any kind in so long. The hormones were already beginning to kill my brain cells. I wanted him. Oh God, how I wanted this man.

I also knew that I had to be honest with him. I had just assured my boss that I was going to get an interview from Edward Cullen. But now just did not seem like the time to bring that little factoid up. I was swept up in just being with him. The man was becoming like a drug to me.

We got into the elevator and Edward immediately pushed me up against the wall again and leaned in for another kiss. Being the good little girl that I was, I let him kiss me again and again. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he started to slide my sleeve down further when the doors to the elevator opened. An old lady with her little Westie on a leash came into the elevator. He pulled my sleeve back up and turned to stand next to me. I had a sudden case of church giggles. Edward could hear me snorting away next to him. He kept pleading with me silently to stop, but pretty soon he was snorting too.

We arrived at his floor and we walked down a long tiled hallway. We arrived at the warehouse style iron door of his loft. He put his keys in and opened the door for me. I was getting to see one of the inner sanctums of Edward Cullen's world. I looked at the art work on the wall and burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked me somewhat alarmed.

I was pointing at the artwork and I doubled over laughing, clutching at my sides. "The artwork Edward!! That's priceless!" I managed to howl out in between fits of laughter.

"What? Seriously Bella. You have me worried."

I finally calmed down and took a breath. "Do you know who the artist is?" I asked him.

"No. Esme, my mother, discovered her. She's a local. I think she has talent." He lightly scolded me.

"Yes, I agree Edward. She does have talent. It's just that I grew up with it. The artist is my mother Renee!" I revealed to him.

Suddenly the word serendipity came to mind. I was meant to meet this man. For some strange cosmic reason, the universe was throwing us together.

And who am I to argue with the universe?

**Reviews are like Edward's kisses….extremely hot!!! **


	8. Chapter 8 Proper British

**A/N: Okay. Y'all must think I'm insane updating this story like this. But I'm having so much fun and y'all don't seem to mind. The weather must be affecting me. It's getting hot y'all…….**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I just like putting them in tight jeans!**

8. Proper British

EPOV

___________________________

I came out of my bedroom after changing into an old rugby shirt and jeans to find Bella gazing at the skyline outside the big picture window of my living room. She turned to face me and made a sweeping motion of the room.

"Edward this is unexpected. It's so airy and light."

"What did you expect? Gray walls and leather furniture?" I asked her.

"Not the gray walls." She replied.

I chuckled slightly. "Not the gray walls." I walked over to her and picked up her hand and placed my lips gently against the inside of her wrist. I felt her pulse flutter just a touch faster against my lips. I smiled at her and started to pull her towards me.

"Not so fast Texas. Got to feed me first." She put her hand up against my chest to fend me off.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go." I looped her arm through mine and led her back out towards the elevators. The doors to the elevator opened immediately and we stepped inside.

We kept sneaking sideways glances at each other. Our fingers found each other and tangled together. Touching her was incredibly stimulating. I could feel the ebb and flow of energy between us. I now knew that last night was more than just a fluke. This was something that definitely had possibilities.

****

When we walked into the restaurant I realized we were being quite loud in our animated discussion. Bella had discovered my iPod in the car and had been scrolling through my play list. Every once in a while I would see her shake her head and mutter "Oh hell no!" or "nice". Our musical tastes were similar but there were times that she berated me for my guilty pleasure of 80's music.

We were seated at a big curved booth and we both slid in all the way to the back. The waiter came to take our drink order and I was surprised when Bella ordered a beer.

"What? It's hot outside. A beer sounded good."

I looked at the waiter. "Make it two."

****

We had finished eating and we were both nursing our fourth beer. Bella was astoundingly still sober. Me on the other hand, I was getting a little buzzed… My curiosity got the better of me.

"Where did you learn to drink like that?" I asked her as she drained the last sip out her bottle. Bella chuckled a little bit.

"I don't know. I guess hanging out with other reporters. Some days you're celebrating because you've landed a great story. Other days you've been witness to some pretty freaky shit and nothing will clear the bad taste of the human condition out of your mouth better than a good stiff drink." Bella sighed and pulled her hair up with both hands and made a messy knot of it on the back of her head. It was such a feminine thing to do for a girl who just talked tough.

I realized how much time I really hadn't spent in female company lately. I was fascinated by some of Bella's little nervous tics and it was enjoyable watching her. Bella had a habit of stammering when she got nervous or frustrated. Her eyes would blink in rapid succession if she was feeling uncomfortable. She could be wickedly bawdy at some moments and quietly sweet the next. I found her very difficult to read.

"Tell me about your family." I prompted her. I signaled to the waiter for two more beers.

Bella smiled at me. "If I answer your questions, you've got to answer some of mine."

"Off the record?" I asked wanting to be sure that this was an afternoon of fun only. I felt guilty about questioning her motives once more. Bella let out a heavy sigh.

"Strictly off the record. I don't have my tape recorder and I don't want to play reporter right now Edward. Yes, I am interested in having more of you in the story about Jasper. But I promise you that I will come to you first. And ask your permission. I'm enjoying myself too much to screw things up." She admitted.

I was more than happy with her admission. In fact I was elated that she was enjoying herself. I reached out and lay my hand on her thigh under the table. I gave her knee a quick squeeze and Bella let out a small moan and jerked out from under my touch.

"Mmmm. That was nice but take it easy Texas. You don't have to feel me up to get me to answer your questions." She gently chided me.

I lay my hand gently down on her thigh again. She didn't move this time and I kept it there. I lightly ran my fingers up and down the denim of her jeans.

"I'm still waiting Bella. I want to know about Renee and how she came to paint. I want to know where you live. Are you an only child? Do you…"

"STOP! Okay. I'll give you some answers." She paused for a moment and her eyes shut languidly for a moment when I touched her near her knee. She took a quick breath and continued.

"Renee is scatterbrained and until she found that she had a talent for painting, she tried every new fad under the sun. She's a lot like me actually but prettier." Bella picked up another chip out of the basket on the table and dunked it into the salsa. She crunched the chip loudly and licked the remaining salsa off her fingers. I watched somewhat dumbstruck as her tongue made easy work of the salsa. Bella never even noticed when I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I was thankful that my shirt tail was hanging out.

"I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad when I was 17. Renee had just gotten married to Phil and I didn't want to interfere. Besides I hadn't spent a lot of time with my Dad, Charlie. He's the chief of police in Forks. He's the one who I really credit with teaching me how to take care of myself. He's kind of got a pepper spray fetish and gives me a new canister each time I visit him. He worries about me living in Seattle by myself. It's sweet really, but I don't have the heart to tell him that the spray won't help me unless my attacker is standing downwind of me."

I burst out laughing. Bella's humor had an odd way of surfacing at the most unusual moments.

"Go on." I prompted her. "I find this to be absolutely charming."

"Uh uh Texas. Your turn. I get a few answers now."

I put down my beer bottle and prepared myself for what she was going to ask me.

"So is it true what they say about Eton? That you get buggered senseless by upper classmen?" Bella continued with a wicked grin on her face. "Seriously, I meant it earlier when I said you were pretty. I'm sure you had to be someone's favorite."

"Oh I was. And I learned a lot. Be a good girl and I'll give _you _a good buggering." I shot back.

"Edward Cullen!" Bella recoiled in mock horror, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "If this is your idea of British charm…. I like it!" She laughed and tossed her head back and banged hard it against the wall of the booth.

We both looked at each other and laughed even louder. "Are you okay?" I managed to sputter out.

"Yeah. Get used to it Texas. I'm a disaster waiting to happen."

Get used to it. Yes, I believe I could definitely get used to Bella Swan.

BPOV

____________________

I excused myself from the table and headed to the ladies room to survey the damage that five beers had done. I was beginning to get somewhat light headed but I wasn't sure if it was from the beer or Edward Cullen.

I was amazed at how relaxed he was. I was also proud of myself for speaking up and not keeping my desire for more information for the story a secret. It had taken a lot for him to allow me into his loft. It was a sign of trust and I couldn't break it by being devious. I was never a fan of games anyway. I believed in my heart that Edward wasn't either. James was going to have to wait a little longer for his firm agreement of an interview. This was _my _day and damn it if I wasn't going to enjoy it.

I rummaged through my purse and located some blotting papers to take the shine off my nose. I found my brush and started to brush the knots out of my hair when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the number and grabbed the phone immediately to answer it.

"ALICE!" I yelled into the phone.

"Damn Bella! What's going on? I just got to an area where I could get freaking bars on my phone and I got your message. And what did you do to piss off James?" Alice's voice was like a shot of energy. I could just picture her standing there with her wild choppy black pixie cut, cameras slung around her neck, and her ever present bottle of mineral water in her hand.

"Alice!" I began hurriedly. "I'm sitting here having dinner with Edward Freaking Cullen!"

"Oh shit! No way. The hottie horse dude/duke? Fuck Bella! How'd you manage that?"

I quickly filled Alice in on all the details. I didn't beg. I didn't ask nicely. I basically demanded that she catch the first plane to Houston that she could book a ticket on.

"Alice. These boys are gorgeous. I know that only you can do them total justice baby! Your portfolio is going to shine after this shoot!"

"Sister! I am there like white on rice! I'll call you with my travel arrangements. Oh and

Bells?"

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"Be Good. And if you can't be good…" Alice started and I joined in and we finished our old college motto that we shared together.

"Be careful! And if you can't be careful…don't name it after me!!" We both burst out laughing.

"I love you Alice! See you soon, okay?"

I heard Alice's light tinkle of laughter. "Yeah Bells. Love you too! See you soon."

I hung up the phone and headed back out to the table. Alice's call had calmed me down somewhat and I felt in control of myself again. I wasn't going to let Edward's delicious fingers distract me again.

As I got to the table Edward slid out to stand up as I sat down. I could really get used to those manners. Most of the guys I hung out with were from the magazine and they could be a pretty disgusting bunch sometimes. I felt a little silly having him do that each time I got up or sat down. I got an amusing picture in my head of trying to play musical chairs with Edward Cullen. I tried to stifle a little giggle.

"What's so amusing?" He asked me. I just shook my head and waved my hand toward him.

"Nothing. Really. I just got off the phone with my good friend Alice. She is the photographer who will be taking picture of Jasper for the magazine. She's an indefatigable source of energy and it's catching at times."

There were a few moments of silence and I took a long sip of water from my glass. Condensation ran down the glass and dropped onto my blouse. Lovely. I hoped he hadn't noticed. Edward spoke up breaking the silence.

"I've already paid the check. Are you ready to go somewhere else?" He asked me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't ready for the lunch date to end. Now I knew he wasn't either.

"What do you have in mind Texas?" I asked him. At this point, I'd go anywhere with Edward Cullen.

EPOV

_______________________

I flagged the waiter down for a quick cup of coffee while Bella was in the ladies room. I also called my driver. If we were going to continue down this route, it would be better off with someone else driving.

The coffee arrived and it was a little too hot. I added more creamer than usual just to be able to drink it quickly. I had to maintain myself somewhat. Bella was still going strong and I didn't want the day to end just yet.

Bella came back to the table just beaming. I stood up as she sat down and then I slid in close just to smell her again. She had only been gone for about 10 minutes, but it was as if a hole had opened up in my chest while she was gone. I wasn't sure if I was feeling this way because of the beer or because of Bella Swan.

"What's so amusing?" I asked her. Bella just shook her head and waved her hand in front of her in a dismissal type gesture. She assured me it was nothing. She had a brief conversation with the photographer that was going to shoot Jazz's picture for the story. Apparently Bella and this photographer, Alice, had been college roommates.

Listening to Bella talk about Alice, I had a feeling that once you became a friend of Bella Swan, she was fiercely loyal to you. I found this to be a very admirable quality. This delectable woman continued to surprise me. I was beginning to trust her more and more.

"I've already paid the check. Are you ready to go somewhere else?" I asked her.

Bella reached for her purse. "What do you have in mind Texas?" She started sliding her way out of the booth.

"I'm going to take you to another one of my favorite places. I've blown half the day off in the best possible way. I think we should just see where the rest of the day takes us. Sound good?"

Bella nodded and we made our way to the front door. The driver pulled up and came around to open the door for us.

"How come we're not going in the Volvo?" She asked me.

"Bella, if we keep drinking like we did at lunch, and we WILL keep drinking because I am having fun, I am not going to risk both of our lives while driving drunk."

Bella happily climbed into the back of the car. As I got in she patted the seat next to her and I gladly took my place right next to her.

"Damn Edward, the back of this car is almost as big as my apartment. I think I might like this a little better than the Volvo. More room to…" Bella quit talking abruptly.

"More room to what?"

A slow crimson blush began to rise from her neck up to her face. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and she began to stammer.

"I…shoot…um…forget it. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I would love to know what you were thinking. Because I'm thinking I need to kiss you right here." I lightly brushed my fingers down her neck eliciting a lovely sigh from her.

She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Do you think your driver can hear us?"

"Would you like him to?" I teased. Bella rolled her eyes at me and started to slide away.

"Paul, would you mind raising the partition please. Miss Swan and I would like a little privacy."

"Certainly sir." The glass slid up and Bella gave me a wicked grin.

"Mmmmm. I like the way he called you sir. You're kind of sexy Texas when you do that proper British thing."

"Come closer to me Bella and I'll show you proper British." I gently tugged her over to me and pulled her across my lap so that she was facing me. I put one hand in her hair and pulled her head back gently and exposed her throat. My lips touched her skin and I could feel her shiver. I placed a line of kisses going from her ear all the way down the column of her graceful throat. I could see her pulse beating and I lightly nipped her with my teeth. I raised her head back up and sought her lips. She met me open mouthed and willing. My hands traced the graceful slope of her back and Bella had locked her arms tightly around my neck. She held me prisoner, teasing my mouth with her kisses, her tongue exploring and sliding against mine. I could feel her firm breasts crushed against my chest and my fingers ached to explore them. I tentatively brought one of my hands and lightly brushed my fingers up her side and traced the swell of her breast.

Bella let out a small moan and I felt her nipple harden under the pad of my finger. I lightly pinched it between my fingers and gently rolled it. Bella's head lolled backward and I slid her blouse down to expose her breast. Her perfect dusky nipple against the pale flesh of her breast was breathtaking. I lowered my head and began to lave her. Bella pushed her hands into my hair, giving me full permission to continue. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked harder. Bella reacted by pushing her hips into me.

I pulled away for a moment and grabbed her hand. She was making me wild. I pushed her hand down onto my cock which was straining tightly against my jeans. "Feel me Bella. Feel how hard you make me." I stiffened as she palmed me and applied perfect pressure. Slowly she rubbed me up and down with expert friction. I returned to sucking on her nipple again and slid my hand in between her legs. I sought her mouth again. I was rapidly losing control. Bella moved herself against my hand and her breathing was coming faster.

"Harder Edward. Oh God. Press harder." She panted in my ear. I could feel her body tensing and she suddenly sucked in a deep breath. I quickly pinched her nipple and she came against my hand, her head on my shoulder, her breath hot in my ear.

I removed my hand and pulled her blouse up. I kissed her fingers and marveled at the flush on her skin. "God you are beautiful." I admitted to her. I could feel her smile against my neck and she pulled back and flipped her hair out of the way.

"If that was proper British, I'm packing my bags and moving to London today." She laughed. She reached for the top button of my jeans and started to unsnap them.

"Bella, stop. We don't have time. We're here."

Bella made a small pout and it made me want to tell Paul to drive around the block a couple more times. But I wanted more than a tryst in the back seat of a car. I wanted her in my bed. I wanted her spread out beneath me. I wanted her calling my name as I emptied into her.

I had tasted her. I wanted her. And I would go to all ends to have her.

**Reviews are almost as good as being across Edward's lap in a limo…..**


	9. Chapter 9 Moondance

**A/N: Okay, before we get to bizness, I have some people who deserve a major shoutout! The following crew of regular reviewers just keep me in stitches!!! You bunch make my day every time I receive a review from one of you! **

**So thanks to the following members of my review crew: TwiDi, lindyrb, bluebaby3296, ., melferd, and darcy13. Thanks for the continued support y'all!!!**

**As always, RobKats…thanks for the never ending supply of proper crassness.**

**Robert Pattinson…. I'm speechless…**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

9. Moondance

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

_you know the night's magic_

_Seems to whisper and hush_

_and all the soft moonlight_

_seems to shine in your blush..._

_- Van Morrison, Moondance_

BPOV

_____________________________

I was delirious.

I was shocked.

I was undone.

I just had the most intense orgasm that I had ever experienced. In the back of a limousine. Oh God. If that wicked wild haired, tall, lanky, sexy man could do that to me with his fingers, I was hell bent on finding out what he could do with his cock. I was ready to find out and was unsnapping his jeans when he stopped me.

Damn the luck. We had arrived at a British pub of all places. Texas was definitely in the mood to show me proper British. I hopped out of the limo after straightening my blouse up. I pulled my compact out and my lips were swollen from Edward's kisses. I liked it.

"So Texas? A British Pub? Trying to get me to London as quickly as you can?" I teased him.

"No. Just trying to get you drunk so I can have my way with you." he quipped.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I warned him. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the bar. "Order me a beer. I'm going to check out their juke box. See if this joint has anything good on there."

"Yes Ma'am." Edward gave me a salute and headed to the bar. I walked over to the juke box and flipped through several selections. I found some old Van Morrison and Jeff Buckley songs. I quickly punched in my choices.

I turned around to find Edward at a tall table near the dart board. He had darts on the table. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you play?"

I snorted. "Do I play? Cricket? 301? Choose and prepare to go down in flames."

"Ah, I like a girl who is confident. Prepare to meet your match Miss Swan. When I wasn't getting buggered at Eton, I spent a few nights in the pub learning how to beat cocky reporters at darts." Edward reached out and shook my hand. I smiled at him. We picked our darts and I threw a couple of warm up throws.

"Shall we wager Texas?" I purposely threw a wild shot. He glanced at me from under his wild thick eyebrows.

"That was a bogus throw Bella. Don't patronize me. I'm serious about two things. Horses and darts." He lightly growled. "Now, here is how I want the wager to stand. If I win I get to take you home."

He smiled and I just about died. How does he manage to dazzle me so completely?

I thought about going home with Edward at that very moment. Yep, I was going to throw the game. If the limo ride was any indication of what he was capable of, I was on my way out the door in about 3 minutes. But my self preservation instinct kicked in and the words came out before I could stop them.

"And if I win, I get a full interview." I waited to see if he would accept my wager. He paused for a moment and studied me intently. His gaze could be quite formidable and I wasn't going to flinch from it for a second.

"Done." He said and we shook on the wager. If Edward was a gentleman and I believed he was, he would live up to his end of the wager. I cracked my knuckles and stepped up to the line and prepared to throw my first dart.

I took aim and my first throw landed directly in the bull's eye. The second throw landed on double 19. My final throw landed on double 18.

"Just say yes to the interview now Texas and I won't embarrass you too badly." I said as I pulled my darts from the board.

"Bella, you just need to step back and watch how it's done." And with that he threw three bulls eyes in rapid succession. I considered the fact that I might be in trouble. But really, how bad would it be to lose? Either way, it was pure win.

"Better get us some more beers Texas. It's going to be a long night."

EPOV

_________________

I had already decided that she was a nymph sent by the Gods to tempt me. _But she could play darts. _She played well and this game was shaping up to be one of the best ones I had played in a long time. I had already decided earlier in the evening that I would grant her permission to interview me. I wanted to see how hard she would play to win. I had a feeling she didn't like to lose. As much as I wanted to win our wager, I wanted to be able to give something to Bella that was important to her. I found myself becoming strangely protective of her. Not that she would need my protection. She was tough and she was determined.

I headed over to the bar to order a bucket of beers. I decided to up the ante on the wager a little and I ordered two shots of tequila for us.

I walked back over to the table. I set the bucket down and placed each shot in front of us.

"Tequila?" She asked me. "Um… I don't really do tequila."

"Come on Bella. I'll show you my favorite way to drink it. Have you ever done a body shot?" I asked her.

"A body shot? Okay now I'm intrigued. Explain please."

I took a step towards her. I brushed the curtain of hair from off her shoulder exposing her neck.

"First you need to let me lick your neck." She extended her neck towards me and I took my time running my tongue from her shoulder to her ear. I could see her nipples harden as I did this. I smiled against her neck knowing she was becoming so responsive to me.

"Next I'm going to sprinkle the salt on your neck. Then I need you to place the lime inside your mouth so I can bite it after I lick the salt off your neck." I instructed.

Bella laughed at me. "You're making this up!"

"Bella, I spent my early childhood in Cumberland. It wasn't until summers here in Texas that I learned about body shots. You can credit Jazz for this. Tilt your head back please."

I picked up the salt shaker and sprinkled the salt on her neck. "Ready?"

Bella took the lime and placed it in her mouth. I bent down and licked her neck a second time. I loved watching her reaction when I did this. I threw back the shot and stepped in to bite the lime out her mouth. My lips made contact with hers and I felt the electric current zing between us again. I caught the lime between my teeth and pulled it out quickly. I licked the lime juice off her lips. Bella just stood there for a moment. Eyes closed. Looking quite beatific. Bella's eyes opened and she reached for her darts.

BPOV

____________________

His tongue snaking up my neck caused major havoc on my body. My nipples stood out to greet him properly. I craved his touch. He leaned forward to bite that damn lime out of my mouth and all senses went into overload. My eyes slammed shut. I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with the smell of his beautiful body. My fingers clutched at my jeans knowing I needed to touch him but probably shouldn't. My mouth waited for the contact of that succulent bottom lip of his. I was starting to pant. It was embarrassing.

The touch of his lips was feather light, but I felt as if I had been hit with a taser. I let him bite into the lime and the acidic juice coated my mouth. Edward quickly pulled the lime from his mouth and kissed the residue from my lips.

I thought I was going to start to sway and pass out.

Edward Cullen just jumped from hottie to sex personified in my book.

I felt the warmth rush through my veins making me loose. I began to feel giddy. I went to pick up my darts and walked to the throw line.

I tried to focus on the dart board. The red and black started to blur into one another. I saw Edward waiting over by the table. The longneck of the bottle was clasped in between his thumb and forefinger. He slid his fingers casually up and down the neck of the bottle and my mind began to wander back to what was inside those snug fitting jeans of his.

I kept thinking of the limo ride over here.

His tongue tracing my lips. His hand in between my legs. His mouth sucking on my nipple.

Yeah. I _was_ going to lose this game of darts. But not on purpose. He was _that_ good.

The more I got to know him, the more I knew his story would be one that would sell. I also knew that right now I was not going to share Edward Cullen with anyone.

I was throwing my darts wildly as everything crashed through my mind. Edward sat back just quietly watching me.

Damn It! I needed to crack that dignified veneer of his. I wanted him to feel out of control like I did at this moment.

"Damn Edward! You cheat. You don't play fair. But I can rise to that challenge. Two more shots of tequila, Texas. Time for me to even up the playing field." I warned him.

I saw him smile his incredibly crooked grin and I had to turn away for a moment. Breathe in . Breathe out. I was not going to lose without going down with a fight.

Edward returned to the table with our next two shots. I backed him up against the barstool.

"My shot. My rules." I told him. He smiled again. Oh Texas….

"Hands behind the back please. No touching while I do my shot." I instructed. Edward dutifully put his hands behind the back of the barstool.

"Ready?" I asked him. God, I so wanted to do this.

"Ready." He assured me.

I lifted the hem of his rugby shirt and exposed the trail of hair that ran from his navel all the way down below the snap of his jeans.

"My shot, my rules." I reminded him once again. "No touching me."

I bent down and ran my tongue along that line of baby soft hair. I could feel all the muscles in his abdomen tighten. Edward hissed in a sharp breath.

I sprinkled the salt on his navel. I stood up and ordered him to open his mouth. I slipped the lime wedge in. I winked at him and ran my hand along his jaw.

"Good boy." I whispered. I flipped my hair back over my shoulder and slowly bent down towards the salt lying on his abdomen. My lips ghosted their way the whole way down his chest towards their final destination. He was tensing up. He was trying so hard not to move his hands. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pulled them away from the beautiful "v" of his hips. I started licking the salt from the bottom and worked my way up to his navel. I held his waistband of his jeans away from his body the whole time.

He reacted the only way I hoped he would. He had hardened in an instant. I stepped in to bite the lime out of his mouth. I pulled away, took the lime out and pushed myself into him, claiming his lips again. My body shielded us from the rest of the bar and I brazenly slid my hand down the front of his jeans to palm him in the middle of the bar.

Oh God.

EPOV

________________________

She held my cock in the palm of her hand. In the middle of the bar. She was pushing me to my limit. As much as I wanted this, I had to stop her. She looked me right in the eye and pulled my waistband out further and looked down.

The most lascivious grin passed over her face.

I grabbed her by the arms and gently pushed her backward.

"Bella." I growled under my breath. "Not here."

She started laughing and pulled back.

"Your throw….right?" She asked me.

I was livid. I was standing there, full, thick and turgid. I was wanting to sink myself into her more than anything and she wanted to continue to play darts.

Damn. She gave as good as she got. I couldn't wait for the interview.

BPOV

_________________________

The tequila hit me immediately. I had neglected to tell Edward why I didn't drink tequila. It went directly to my head causing me to act my like an evil twin sister if I had one.

I had surprised myself. I pushed the envelope further than I had actually intended to. But when I pulled that waistband of his jeans away from his hips and saw the evidence of his excitement, I became the same hell bent woman in the back of that damn limo.

I had never felt such a strong pull to anyone in my life before. He was cold at times, wickedly funny, intensely passionate and incredibly beautiful. What woman wouldn't throw themselves in front of Edward Cullen?

Edward was glaring at me. I watched him take a deep breath and stepped up to the throw line. Lines creased his smooth forehead as he concentrated on his last three throws.

With rapid fire succession, he threw all three targets that he needed to hit to win the game.

Dejectedly, I realized that I had been outplayed. I didn't like to lose.

I extended my hand to his. "Good game Texas. You win. I'm yours. Do with me what you will."

Edward's face fell for a moment. "Bella, you realize that I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do? Right? Honey, I planned on giving you the okay for that interview hours ago."

I had no choice to laugh. Edward Cullen not only wanted me but he was going to give me my interview!

"Texas…how soon can we get out of here?" I asked him.

**Reviews are hot like body shots…..**


	10. Chapter 10 Shut up and Dance

**A/N: Wow…I'm still surprised by all the new readers this story is gaining! You all rock my socks off with your support! Thanks so much!**

**I want to send a shout out to Suz who is putting together a damn fine play list for me! I'll be posting the song choices soon! She's hard at work and her music is inspiring me! Bryan Ferry's "Slave to Love" got me in the mood for this chapter!!!**

**Rob…you know I puffy heart you!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I just like making them step out of their tight jeans….**

10. Shut up and Dance

EPOV

_________________________

Bella backed me out of the elevator, kissing me as she walked me backwards the whole way down the hallway to my loft. She pushed me up against the door and started to unsnap my jeans.

"Wait. My keys. I need to get my keys out of my pocket." I objected.

"Which pocket?" She asked me, breathing heavily.

"Right front pocket." I answered. Bella shoved her hand into my pocket to fish my keys out. Her fingers had made light contact with my extremely full erection. I let out a gust of breath and put my head back up against the door. Bella got the keys out and started going through each key on the ring.

"Which one?" She asked. I reached for the keys and they slipped out my grasp and fell to the floor. We both bent down at the same time to retrieve them but only succeeded in banging our heads together.

"Ow Bella, you have a hard head!" I said laughing. This girl wasn't kidding. She was a disaster waiting to happen. Bella picked up the keys and handed them to me. She leaned into me and laid her palm over my cock.

"_This_ is the only hard head I'm interested in right now." She purred in my ear.

She was aggressive and it surprised me how much I liked it. I've never opened my front door faster in my life. We got into the hallway of my loft and our lips met in a desperate crush. I kicked the door shut behind me.

I pulled away for a moment and stilled her hands. I looked deeply into her eyes. They were incredibly bright but heavy with desire.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because I can stop." I asked her.

I wanted her full permission to explore the curves of her body that had been tempting me all night. I wanted to sample, taste, touch, and lick every part of her. I wanted to be inside her, her legs wrapped tightly around me.

She smiled at me. She brushed some of my hair from my forehead. She picked up my hand and put it on one of her breasts. I could feel her nipple pebble beneath my palm.

"Edward, just shut up and dance already." She said.

I swept her up into my arms and carried her up the stairs into my bedroom.

BPOV

_________________________

Edward swept me off my feet. Literally. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into the deep liquid pools of green that were his eyes. His face was serious. Smoldering almost. I was lost in the symmetry of his face. His flawless cheekbones, the masculine line of his jaw covered in a day's growth of stubble, the feel of his full bottom lip as I sucked it in between my teeth.

His gaze was intense. Raw. Powerful. My body reacted and I could feel myself getting wetter by the moment. My need for him was overwhelming.

He took me into his bedroom. The bed was huge. He laid me down onto the soft down comforter on top of the bed and I sunk in. He stood there in front of me. His eyes were blazing. He walked around to the large picture window and threw open the blinds. The lights of Houston's downtown buildings dotted the darkness like stars in the sky. I sat up for a moment and unbuckled my sandals and slid them off my feet.

"Stop." He commanded me. "I want to undress you. I want to take my time revealing every lush part of your body. I need to see you. I have to see you. I want to see you."

My breath hitched for a moment and I nodded my acquiescence.

Edward walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Stand up."

I slowly moved to the edge of the bed. I put my hands down and pushed myself up. I found I was starting to tremble.

His face was serious. Dark. Intense. He licked his lips for a moment and my eyes fluttered closed of their own accord. I could feel his fingers sliding down my throat. I tilted my head to give him access. But he chose not to.

His fingers went past my throat and traced my collar bone.

"So lovely." He whispered. He placed the tip of his index finger right into the hollow of my throat.

My heart was beating a wild staccato. He stood quietly for a moment.

"Your heart is beating so hard. Do you want me Bella?"

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to tease me this way. But the close proximity of his body was clouding my mind.

But, Oh God. _Yes._ I wanted him. I wanted Edward Cullen.

Screw my story.

This was all that mattered.

Right here.

Right now.

EPOV

___________________

The tip of my finger could feel her wild, erratic pulse. She was drawing in slow ragged breaths. I was falling into a deep dark crevice of desire with no hope of pulling myself out.

Her lily white skin had become almost transparent. I could see the veins beneath her skin. She was like a delicate hothouse flower. Exotic, rich and lush. Her scent filled my lungs and I found myself wanting more of her.

"I'm going to start taking off your clothes Bella."

She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. My hands gripped the hem of her blouse and I pulled it up over her head. The lights from the building across the street cast shadows along her smooth marble like skin. Her nipples tightened under my gaze.

I reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair and tilted her head back.

"Kiss Me." I demanded.

Bella opened her mouth to me. My lips crashed against hers and our tongues slid against each other. I put my hand up under the swell of one of her breasts and gently cupped it, enjoying the glorious feel of it in my hand. She moaned into my mouth and I kissed her harder, pulling her up against my body. I could feel her sharp hip bones as her hands reached around to my ass to pull me tighter to her.

I kissed her for a moment longer. We pulled apart and I stared into her beautiful face. I watched as her upper teeth lightly grazed her full bottom lip. Her lips were becoming fuller, almost bruised from my constant attention.

Without a word she undid her jeans and slid out of them revealing her transparent wisp of underwear. My mind quit functioning and I let my cock start to do my thinking for me.

All I could see was that maddening triangle between her legs beckoning to me, daring me to touch it. I stepped forward and slid my hand down below the waist band of her panties.

Bella's breath caught suddenly and she gripped both my arms tightly and laid her forehead on my chest. I could feel her shallow, hot, quick breaths. Tingles shot through my body and the hair rose on my arms.

I slid my fingers down lower, searching for my way in. I parted her slicked flesh and plunged one finger inside her. Bella gasped at the intrusion for just a moment. I stopped the movement and she began to undulate her hips acclimating to the feel of my finger inside her. She was finding a rhythm and I decided to place another one of my fingers inside her. She sucked in her breath and paused again. She resumed riding my fingers. She was hot, tight and slick.

I bent down to lave one of those perfectly round dusky nipples of hers. I could hear her sigh and her hands slid back up under my shirt. Her hands were soft and warm. She lightly kneaded the muscles in my back. I felt her reach for the bottom of my shirt and she began to tug it over my head. I pulled my fingers out from her panties so Bella could take my shirt off. One quick pull and I was free from my shirt. I pulled her to me just to feel her flesh against mine. My hands slid down her back and went even lower. I could feel her deliciously curved ass fill the palms of my hands. I held them there for a moment, relishing the very delectable curves of her. My fingers laced around the waistband of her panties and I slowly slid them down. She stepped out of them and looked down at me.

She was finally naked in front of me. My imagination had nothing on the sight I held before me. She was Venus rising from the sea. She was curves and sharp angles, softness and muscle, light and dark. She was a walking contradiction and I wanted to spend every chance I got to explore each and every facet of Bella Swan.

BPOV

__________________

Edward was down on one knee on the floor staring up at me. At my body. His eyes were hooded and dark. I felt beautiful and crazy and I didn't want it to stop. I had to touch him.

"Alright Texas, that's enough of ogling of the goods. My turn." I cracked.

Edward laughed and stood up. I reached out and grabbed the waistband of his jeans.

The snap came undone easily and I slid his jeans down his legs. The tip of his cock peeked out from under the elastic of his boxers. Edward stepped out of his jeans and I pushed him backward onto the bed, making him land with a satisfied groan. I grasped his boxers and removed them. I stood up and was mesmerized by the hard planes of Edward's stomach, the perfect width of his shoulders, the light dusting of hair across his strong chest. Most of all it was the sight of his full, angry cock pointing toward his navel and twitching that made me lose my mind.

I spread his thighs open and placed my hands besides his hips. I started to lower myself down.

"I've wanted to do this all night." I warned him. I bent down towards his cock and ran my tongue up the length of him. Edward let out a groan and I felt his hands in my hair. I pulled him into my mouth and began to stroke him as I gently sucked at him. He tasted so good. I grazed my teeth lightly across the head of his cock. Edward let out a slight hiss. He used his hands to guide me, showing me the pace in which he needed me to pleasure him.

"Fuuuuuck Bella. That feels so good."

I began to suck harder. I was taking my time. I was enjoying the feeling of my lips sliding up and down on him. I ran my tongue over his balls and Edward groaned and stopped me.

"Bella, I won't be able to withhold any longer if you keep doing that. And I want to be inside you."

He sat up and pulled me up onto his chest and flipped me over onto my back. His fingers slid down my abdomen. He bent down and started sucking on one of my nipples and I arched up towards him. He started to lightly nip my nipple with his teeth and then he sucked hard. His fingers parted me and slid inside me again. His fingers were long and I could feel them deep, searching. And then he found it. My sweet sensitive spot. He stroked it once, then twice and I shattered into blinding pieces calling his name. He smiled wickedly at me and started moving down the bed.

Edward parted my thighs and kissed me right below my navel.

"Edward, God…yes please…." I pushed his head down and he started trailing kisses downward.

EPOV

______________________

Her breathing was coming faster. I traced my tongue along her folds and found my way to her clit. Slowly I traced circles around it and would suck it in between my teeth. Bella pushed herself into my face and I sucked on her, tasting her sweet honeyed juices on my tongue. She began moaning my name and I pushed two fingers inside her again. I had already made her come once and I wanted to do it again. She was so incredibly wet. I could start to feel small spasms and Bella gripped my hair tightly. I applied more pressure with my tongue, my fingers stroking the slick walls of her pussy.

She keened my name out loudly as she came again. I stood up quickly and ran my cock along her soaked entrance.

"Open your eyes Bella." I commanded. "I want you to watch me fucking you. I want to see the look in your eyes when I make you come again."

Her eyes opened and she put her hand down on my cock and guided me inside her. I slowly slid in. She was maddeningly wet and hot. I could feel her legs locking tightly around my hips. Her hands were on my chest and I began to thrust deeper.

"Harder Edward, please dear God, I want you to fuck me harder." Bella whispered. I pulled almost all the way out and slammed myself back into her. I did this several times and I was getting close to cumming.

"Bella, I don't know how much longer I can…." I started to say. Bella touched my face and thrust her hips matching each one of my strokes.

"Come for me Edward. Please, I need you to come for Me." she encouraged. I bent down and started kissing her again. She was a giving lover and I thrust into her a couple more times. I felt her walls clamp down tightly on my cock and I shuddered and came in hard rapid spurts.

I lay on her for a moment completely spent. Bella traced lazy circles along my back and it made me shiver. I didn't want to leave her body. Finally I pulled out and rolled onto my side and stared at the sated nymph lying beside me. My hands started to memorize the swell of her breasts, the hardness of her hipbones, and the gentle flat expanse of her stomach.

Bella opened her arms to me and I lay my head on her chest. She took my hand and kissed my fingers.

"Edward, that was… I don't ….wow." She stammered. I chuckled a little bit.

"Bella, that was a little more than wow."

We lay there for a while just touching, feeling our way around each other's bodies. I had started to think of some of the deliciously lascivious things I wanted to do to Bella when her stomach started grumbling.

"Hungry?" I asked her.

"God yes. I think we burnt off everything we ate and drank today. Gotta feed the girl if you want her to continue to play Texas."

Sweet. She wanted to stay. I pulled her up by her hand and threw her my rugby shirt.

"Here, put this on." I said as I slipped back into my jeans. "I'm not sure what I have in the refrigerator, but I'm sure I could feed you something." My shirt swamped her and she pulled her hair back up into a messy knot again. I felt my heart constrict for a moment and I realized just how perfect she looked in my shirt. In my bedroom.

I didn't want her leaving any time soon.

**Stick around…drop me a review…**


	11. Chapter 11 Lemon Zest

**A/N: Can I just say how much I love y'all? Cuz I do. You are some of the best readers ever!! Thanks for reading and really driving this story along! Your reviews just make me all smooshy inside!!**

**Special thanks to Robert Pattinson for being so freaking beautiful and driving my imagination into overtime!**

**Oh RobKats…. Mmmmuuaaahhhh!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I just like looking at them tight jeans.**

11. Lemon Zest

BPOV

_________________________

I sat there on a barstool at the granite countertop in the kitchen. I was watching as Edward stood shirtless; wearing only his jeans, in front of the refrigerator with the door wide open. He was rifling through some bins and pulled out some ham, a thick square of gruyere cheese, and some granny smith apples.

"Do me a favor? Start slicing up some of the cheese for me." Edward asked. I watched as he walked with such precision through his kitchen. He reached for a skillet and a saucepan. He rummaged through the pantry and pulled out spices and a crusty loaf of French bread.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You are divinely easy on the eyes, a British duke who rocks jeans and boots like nobody's business _and you cook_? What alternate universe did I wake up in this morning?" I asked him.

"Bella! Quit brandishing that knife around." Edward warned. He crossed his hands over the fly of his jeans. "You're making me nervous."

I laughed and returned to slicing some cheese for him. He grinned that sweet lopsided grin that just made me want to melt on the spot. He lightly swatted my ass as he walked past me to get to the refrigerator.

"Slice it a little thinner please." He directed as he opened the refrigerator back up. He pulled out butter and milk. He carried his ingredients over to the counter near the stove and placed the saucepan on the stove. I watched as he dropped in some of the butter and stirred it as it melted.

"Bella, there is water or some white wine in the fridge. Would you get us something to drink please? Drinking glasses are in the cabinet near the sink." I put the knife down and as I walked past to him to retrieve some glasses, I gave him a playful return swat on his perfectly tight ass.

"No molesting the chef please while he is cooking." He teased lightly. His eyes grew hooded and dark for a moment. "Save that for dessert." He added.

Mmmmmm. Dessert. I had pictures of naked Edward Cullen on the kitchen table and I accidentally let a snort get out.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes for a moment.

"Nothing. I'm letting my imagination get the best of me." I admitted.

Edward added some flour to the butter and stirred in gently.

"Make sure you put that wicked imagination of yours to good use _later." _

I got some water from the refrigerator and I managed to drink the whole glass in one long pull. I was thirsty. I placed Edward's water glass beside him and he drained his glass as well.

"More?" I asked. He nodded and began to add milk to the butter and flour. I got us some more water and went to sit back down on the barstool to watch the master in his kitchen.

I was getting turned on just watching him. His hair was appropriately disheveled from earlier and every once in a while he'd rake those elegant fingers of his through it, making it even crazier. The sauce began to thicken and he added nutmeg and fresh ground pepper.

"What are you making?" I asked him.

"It's just a simple béchamel sauce Bella. I need you to slice four slices of the French bread and butter one side of each slice. I'm going to make you a simple French grilled ham and cheese sandwich called a Croque Monsieur. You top the sandwich with the béchamel sauce. Or if you would like, I could make it a Croque Madame by adding a fried egg to it."

"Oh, fried egg please! I love fried eggs. I get insane cravings for them sometimes." I admitted.

Edward assembled the sandwiches after I had sliced and buttered the slices of bread. He placed them in the warmed up skillet and the lovely smell of butter crisping bread filled the kitchen. I sliced some of the granny smith apples and poured us each a glass of wine.

The sandwiches cooked up to golden, melted to perfection. Edward fried an egg for me quickly and placed it on top of my sandwich. He gently ladled some of the sauce over the sandwiches and we carried our plates over to his kitchen table. He went back into the kitchen and I took a sip of my wine, just watching him walk away from me. I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight of his shoulders, the dimples in his lower back. I just started to lick my lips when Edward turned around and caught me gawking at him.

"Sorry. I just can't help looking at you."

"I like the feeling of you wanting to look at me."

Oh. Hell. I wanted him again something fierce, but the insistent growling of my stomach made its presence very well known once again. Edward placed napkins and silverware down on the table. He laughed lightly as he settled into his chair with an easy grace. He just seemed to fill the space around me. It was a feeling that was starting to leave me a little breathless.

Edward raised his glass up. "A toast…."

I raised my glass up to his.

"No. Seriously. A toast." He pointed to his sandwich. I rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled at me and proceeded to cut into his sandwich.

I sliced off a chunk of mine, making sure to get the perfect bite on my fork. I had to have a little of everything. Sauce, bread, cheese, egg and ham. I put the morsel into my mouth and sunk back down into my chair as I started to chew. Oh my God. Gruyere cheese and ham were a marriage made in heaven.

"Edward. This is fantastic. Teach me how to make it sometime?"

EPOV

_____________________

She flashed her knife and fork through the sandwich I had made for her. Being around Bella was such an epiphany.

My whole life had been about duty and pleasing everyone all the time.

For the first time, I wanted to please no one but Bella and myself. She was all that mattered. I had such a strong pull towards her. She was nutty, uncoordinated, fiercely loyal, wickedly funny, incredibly sexy and she was sitting across from me making the most deliriously crazy faces each time she took a bite of her sandwich.

I have never wanted to make someone laugh so much in my life. Her loud, joyful laugh which was punctuated with an occasional snort, revealed so much about her. But yet, I still knew nothing. Nothing but the feel of her skin, the taste of her as she came against my mouth, the whimpers in my ear as I fucked her with utter abandon.

I was already experiencing severe regrets that I had to leave for London tomorrow night.

All I knew right now was that tonight was about this whirlwind sitting before me. She was a force of nature who was sweeping me up into her world. I was experiencing the loss of control for the first time in my life. The feelings were strong, unpredictable and a little scary.

I decided to just breathe and go along for the ride right now. This was so comfortable and so exciting at the same time.

"Stay the night?" I blurted out.

Her face lit up with many so many different emotions in such a short time. Damn it! I wanted to know what raced through that complex mind of hers! I decided to just give in to the moment. Tonight and tomorrow would be so different. I chose to only focus on tonight.

I had a maddeningly beautiful woman sitting across from me, gesticulating wildly as she regaled me with wild tales of stories that she had reported on. Her observations were sharp. She had a keen eye and she could paint a vivid picture with her words.

Eventually I just got lost in looking at her. I could feel myself stirring, ready for my dessert. Bella had managed to eat all of her sandwich and was lightly nibbling at a slice of apple.

I knew at that moment that I was going to give into my "Eve" and taste ultimate sin again.

"Are you finished?" I asked her. She had been dipping her apple slices through the béchamel sauce which I found to be a little odd.

She laid the remnants of her slightly nibbled on apple slice on her plate and leaned back after throwing her balled up napkin into the middle of the plate.

"Thanks Texas. That was perfect." She complimented me. I couldn't get over her name for me. I rinsed our dishes off in the sink. I contemplated cleaning the skillet and the saucepan, but I had other things on my mind. Certain things that were definitely starting to weigh heavily…

Bella resolved the situation by coming into the kitchen and scrubbing the skillet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders lightly and continued to push the soapy sponge around the bottom of the skillet. "Spending time with Charlie, I cooked a lot. I can't stand to leave the dishes overnight either Edward. And don't look so surprised. I cook too. Just not fancy French grilled ham and cheese sandwiches coated in a rich sauce from Hell."

I lost my mind at that moment. The only other people who had been in this kitchen had been Esme or Jazz. I tore the sponge out of Bella's hand and threw it down. I heard it land on the floor somewhere and I controlled the incessant need to search for it and put back where it belonged. All I could focus on right now was the carnal promise of her ruby red, bee stung lips.

My hands went up to each side of her face and I kissed her fiercely. I plunged my tongue into her hot welcoming mouth. She sucked hard on my tongue, pulling it in further, letting me lose myself in the frenzy of my kiss.

I was becoming reckless with desire for her. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. We never broke our kiss until I placed her on the counter. She gasped from the coldness but her hands were pulling me back to her. I opened her thighs further and began to unzip my jeans. I pulled my cock out and slid Bella's hips to the edge of the counter.

"Bella…I need….I need to be inside you. Let me in. Please" I whispered in her ear.

"Yessssssss…" She moaned.

I lifted the hem of her shirt, exposed her hard pointed nipples and I began to suck on them. Bella guided herself down onto my cock and then unexpectedly she pulled back away from me and lay backwards over the countertop. I watched as her fingers slid down and parted the full lips of her pussy and she began to finger herself while I slid my cock languidly in and out of her.

She was so fucking wet. She was making little quiet mewling noises as she picked up the pace. I started to move harder and faster inside her.

"Is this what you want Bella?" I panted in between each hard stroke.

Her head rolled back and forth and she arched into me. I plucked at her hard nipples with my fingers.

"Don't stop Edward…aw shit…fuck! That feels insanely good…"

She increased the movements of her fingers and I watched as pure rapture started to cross her face. Suddenly I felt the first contractions of her orgasm. They were strong and powerful. Bella was making unintelligible moaning noises and I continued to play with those pebble hard nipples of hers. My cock was sheathed deep inside her. I pushed in, pulled out. I couldn't stop. My pace picked up and she undulated beneath me. I spread her knees wider. I held them apart as far as I could. I watched as my cock disappeared inside her, only to slide out and thrust its way back in again. I picked up my pace when Bella sat up suddenly putting her arms tightly around my neck forcing me to look at her.

Christ! She was fucking beautiful when she was about to come. Her noises became louder and more pronounced. I kissed her hard one more time. My tongue entered into her mouth just as she came. Her body shivered around my cock, fully milking it of everything I had to give her. Panting, she laid her head on my shoulder.

We stayed quiet for a moment.

"Well I was hoping for something chocolate or full of sugar for dessert…But damn Edward!"

BPOV

__________________________

I watched him as he lay sleeping. He had rolled over during his sleep and his strong back was facing me. I marveled at the smoothness of his skin. I had tiptoed out of the bed earlier in the evening and caught a glimpse of his face in the illumination of the office lights from the building across the street.

He was at rest. He was glorious in all his beauty.

I realized I had made a major error in judgment this evening. I had slept with a subject of my story.

My journalistic career just went into the toilet. Might as well write for "Life and Style" magazine now. Bella Swan… hot shot investigative reporter turned gossip maven….

Oh Hell to the No!!!

I had to think of a way around this. I needed the story.

But how much more did I need Edward?

I sighed and realized I wouldn't slay any of these dragons tonight. I contentedly snuggled up against him and wrapped one arm around him and threw my leg over his thigh.

I was just about to fall asleep snuggled up to Texas when he started talking to me. I had thought him to be asleep.

"Bella?" He asked. I felt him pull me in tighter towards him. His grip was tight as if he didn't want to let go.

"MMMMMM…yes?" I responded.

"I have to fly to London tomorrow. Can I call you while I'm gone?" He asked me.

Holy Shit. Seriously? That man just fucked the living daylights out of me this evening and still politely asks if he can call me. I'm calling Renee and telling her to send out the wedding invites…..

Once again I snorted at my imagination. Edward misunderstood my reaction. Edward immediately rolled over to face me.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Forgive me?" He said quickly.

I laughed lightly and placed several soft kisses all over his face. His cheekbones got the best ones.

"Forgive you?" I laughed as I replied to him.

Edward started laughing along with me. We laughed until we got sleepy again. We talked into the wee hours of the morning in the soft hushed tones of lovers. I lay there in the secure comfort of his arms the whole time feeling his fingers trace his own symphony on my back.

As the sun broke through the window, I closed my eyes and let my mind drift…

I started to dream of Edward. The disastrous breakfast with Jasper. Edward apologizing. Edward making love to me. Edward…..

My eyes snapped open immediately. I was afraid that I had disturbed Edward while he had been sleeping. I quickly mulled my dream over. I replayed the day's events over in my mind again.

Aw Crap. There was no way I was EVER going to have any objectivity in my story now.

Of three things I was certain.

Edward Cullen was British Royalty and I didn't belong in his world.

Second, I was sent to do a story on him and I had officially become way too involved to report a fair and responsible story.

Third, I knew that I was falling unexpectedly and irrevocably in love with him.

**Reviews are like hot sex on the kitchen counter…**


	12. Chapter 12 You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

**A/N: Thanks again to all who give me such love in the reviews. This story is really an enjoyable thing for me to be doing. I love all the positive response it's been getting! Thanks for all the support dear Readers! MMMUUUAAAHHH!!!**

**A very, very special thanks goes out to my Beta, Goz. She just went through a difficult time this weekend and still got this back to me as soon as she could. I love you babe! She also happens to run the best damn Rob Pattinson blog out there. If you love Rob like I do… "ROBsessed" Go check it out!**

**My RobKats…I adore each and everyone of you. Rose, I thought of you…**

**Rob Pattinson…thanks for putting the spring in my step and the images in my head.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like seeing them in tight jeans!**

12. You say Good Bye, I say Hello

EPOV

_______________________

I was startled to wake up and find that Bella wasn't in my bed. I lay there and stretched for a moment and I could still smell the lingering scent of her on my sheets. The next thing I smelled was coffee. I could hear the television on downstairs and I quickly pulled my jeans back on and padded down the staircase.

I could see Bella sitting on the couch; her legs tucked up underneath her, a steaming mug of coffee resting in her hands. Her hair was wet. Obviously she had taken a shower. I must have slept harder than I thought not to have heard that. I was disappointed with myself because if I had known she was in the shower, I would have joined her.

She must have gone through my bureau because she was wearing an old Beatles t-shirt of mine. She looked up and smiled at me as I walked into the living room.

"There's coffee. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful sleeping." She said.

The coffee smelled good and I went over to pour a cup.

"What are you watching?" I asked her as I left the kitchen

"Just the news. Trying to stay up on what's going on. Alice is in Cambodia shooting Angelina Jolie's latest goodwill tour. I'm jealous that she'll be that close to Brad Pitt." Bella continued. "Alice should be coming here to shoot the photos of you and Jasper once she's done in Cambodia."

I walked over and sat myself down on the couch beside her. She reached over and ran her fingers through my hair, pulling it back off my forehead. It was such a tender gesture and I was oddly affected by it. I stretched my legs out and placed them on the large, stuffed ottoman in front of me.

"Good grief Edward! I didn't realize you had such big feet!" Bella exclaimed.

I smirked at her. "Well, you know what they say about men with big feet."

Bella's telltale blush reappeared. "I know. God do I know."

We both smiled at each other and I needed to kiss her good morning. I was leaving to go to London later this evening and I was hoping she'd spend the afternoon with me.

"Bella, I have to pack later this afternoon for my trip, but I was hoping that we could spend some time together before I left."

"I'd like that Edward. But I'll need to go back to the hotel and change my clothes."

"Of course. But keep my t-shirt. It looks better on you than me." I told her.

Bella put her coffee cup down and straddled me on the couch. She put her hands on my hair and lay her cheek up against mine. I put my hands on her slender hips, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you take this shirt off and see what happens? I think my back is feeling the need to have this delicious scruff of yours sliding down it."

I groaned as I felt her rock her hips gently against me. She moved her mouth to mine and we got lost in a deep, long delicious kiss. We sat like that for a while. Bella rocking against me, driving me crazy, her kisses making me harder by the moment. I finally stopped.

"Bella, we have to get out sometime today." I said looking into her bright brown eyes.

"Why?" She asked plain and simply. She started kissing my jaw and she worked her way to my ear. She sucked the lobe of my ear in between her teeth. I could feel her hot breath in my ear. Damn she knew how to argue her case! I thought about it. She was right. We didn't have to go anywhere.

We stayed in.

BPOV

____________________________________

I decided to put my brain on hold and give my heart free reign today. When I first woke up, I was totally captivated by the sight of the morning sunlight falling across Edward's perfectly sculpted face. The only imperfection was the slight bump in his nose but it made him more endearing. Rugged even. And the scruff on his jaw. That alone got me worked up. His long lashes lay on his cheek and his full mouth was slightly open. His breathing was deep and steady. I lay there for a while just watching him sleep. His beauty captivated me. His strong personality, intelligence and off kilter humor excited me.

I finally got up to take a shower, not really willing to pull myself away. However, my internal body clock had me awake and going no matter what. I needed a shower and I tiptoed to the bathroom to turn the water on. His bathroom was huge. I could see just a few of his toiletries laid out on the counter. Like a truly nosy geek, I opened and smelled the contents of each bottle on the counter. Each one of them made me smile. Each smell was so particularly Edward. They were like ingredients that made up a succulent meal. The sense memory of smell is a powerful thing. I was tempted to go wake Edward up. I peeked out the door and he had rolled over. I saw the glorious expanse of his back and one of his butt cheeks was slightly exposed from the sheet sliding down.

It took superhuman powers to get in the shower.

After a nice hot shower, I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and walked back into the bedroom. The shades were still wide open from last night and I wondered if anyone from across the way could see in. I didn't care last night. But in the light of day, things seemed just a little too skeevy to be running around naked with the shades open.

I didn't want to put my jeans on just yet. I went over to the bureau in Edward's bedroom and pulled the second drawer open. I figured like most people, he would put his underwear and socks in the top drawer. The second drawer was filled with plain white t-shirts along with other t-shirts as well. A Beatles t-shirt caught my eye and I slipped it on. The hem of the shirt fell to about mid thigh and it was good enough to cover me for right now. I went downstairs to make some coffee and retrieve my hairbrush from my purse.

I quickly brushed the tangles out my wet hair and pulled it up into a quick knot. I found the coffee maker. I opened the pantry and searched for coffee. Of course, Edward had several I could choose from. I needed something strong. I found what I was looking for and started to brew the coffee. I walked over to his large comfortable couch and found the remote to the huge flat screen that was on the wall.

I turned it on, flipped through the stations until I reached a news station. The coffee maker was spitting out the last of the water and making hissing noises. I went back into the kitchen, found the coffee mugs and left one on the counter for Edward. I poured a splash of milk into my mug and filled it to the brim with the hot aromatic coffee.

After I had made my coffee, I plunked myself down onto his couch. I watched the news quietly thinking about the delectable man I left sleeping peacefully upstairs.

I had no idea how I was going to write about Edward Cullen. To a certain degree I was almost thankful he was going to London tonight. The separation would give me time to gain back a little clarity. Plus, I needed to focus on Jasper.

Jasper. I smiled thinking about him. He was charming, funny, and sexy. He was going to be a great story. Women everywhere would want him by the time I had finished writing the article. I picked up my purse again and fished my cell phone out. I accessed my email and sent Jasper a quick note asking for a definite time to visit the ranch. I snapped my phone shut and put it back into my purse. I had just settled back down on the couch when Edward came downstairs.

EPOV

_____________________________

The afternoon passed too quickly. Bella and I made the most of our time together. We made love long and slow right there on my couch. The sight of Bella riding me, her back arched, her hair cascading down her shoulders, her lush mouth open and panting my name was a memory that I would take with me to London. We ordered out for Chinese food when we realized we were starving. The food arrived and we ate it picnic style on my living room floor. I passed a fortune cookie to Bella and we both removed the plastic wrap from each cookie.

Bella smiled. "Now, when you read your fortune you have to say the words "IN BED" afterwards. It's hilarious!"

"Okay" I nodded. I cracked my cookie open and pulled the small paper fortune out.

I read the fortune and started laughing. I cleared my throat theatrically and read it out loud.

"Do not mistake temptation for opportunity…..in bed"

Bella laughed with me and opened her cookie. Her face became serious for a moment and she sat silently reading the tiny slip of paper in her fingers.

"What does yours say?" I asked her. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and it seemed like she was hesitating to tell me. "Come on Bella, it's all just good fun. You started it!"

She looked up at me and read her fortune. "Hearts are not to be had as a gift. Hearts are to be earned…..in bed."

She said the last two words so quietly.

She immediately stood up and began clearing the food containers from the floor. She wouldn't look at me. I picked up the remainder of the cartons from the floor and followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

She stood with her back to me, her hands resting on the sink. Her voice was tiny and small.

"Yes. I'm just so surprised at myself right now. I think I'm going to miss you while you are gone." She admitted.

I put the cartons down on the counter and walked up behind her and circled my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. I lay my chin down on her shoulder for a moment and whispered in her ear.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I am going to miss you too. But it's only for a couple of days, and I'll be back soon because I have some horses that will be ready for breeding soon. That's something you need to see. It's an amazing process."

I could feel the tension drain from her body. She turned and faced me. Her large brown eyes were glistening with tears that she had been trying to hold back. I was moved by the show of emotion. I was glad that she was going to miss me.

"I'd like that Edward." She said.

"Hey, I'm just going to warn you though. After you see those horses in action, you may never want to have anything to do with me again." I teased her.

Bella's wicked smile crept back onto her face. "Oh, I doubt that. C'mon Texas, you big stud, take me to bed or lose me forever." She grabbed me by the hand and led me upstairs.

I didn't argue.

***

She lay on my bed watching me pack. We were quiet.

"What are you thinking pretty girl?" I asked her as I lay several of my white dress shirts into my suitcase.

"Nothing really. Just watching you." She sounded a little wistful.

I went to the closet and pulled out two of my dark suits. I laid them into the suitcase gently. I filled the suitcase with a few more items.

"Is that all you are taking?" Bella asked me.

"Bella, I have a flat in London. I have clothes there too. These suits just happen to be my favorite."

"Sorry, I keep thinking about how I usually have to pack. One apartment. One closet. Sometimes I never know how long I'm going to be gone." She said sheepishly. "So I really want to ask what is going on in London, but I'm afraid it might be too personal."

I started laughing. "Bella, we just spent the entire afternoon naked together and you're worried about being too personal?"

She chuckled and raised her hand and waved. "Hello, reporter remember? Sometimes I'm just not sure how to act around you. It's so confusing."

I zipped my suitcase shut. I sat down on the bed next to her. I ran my hand down along the curve of her side resting it on her hip.

"You're doing fine. Just keep being yourself"

We sat for a moment just staring at each other. The pull was so strong. I wanted to pick her up and sweep her off to London with me. But circumstances weren't going to allow it.

"Bella, this trip to London is like work for me. The Royal Windsor Horse Show is an event I must attend. I'm not only attending as a member of royalty, but the Queen herself is riding one of the horses that I bred. I have a very personal stake in this. This particular event is not one I could really take you to. Not that I don't want to. But it has to go through so many channels to get approval. At this point in time, it's too late."

"Oh. Fully. I understand! Besides, I'm planning on taking Jasper up on his offer to visit the ranch. Since you don't usually invite anyone there, I thought I'd take advantage while you were gone." She laughed lightly and I felt better but worse at the same time.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing the ranch. Just watch yourself around Jazz. He likes you."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. "Wow Texas. I think you sound a little jealous."

"I am. I wish it was me who was going to show you the ranch. But I promise you this, when I get back, I am definitely taking you out there." I admitted.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was time to leave. My gut clenched for a moment and I steeled myself to leave.

"Bella, the driver is probably downstairs. I need to go." She sighed and got up from the bed.

We left the loft and rode the elevator down in silence. Our clasped hands did the talking for us. Fingers laced and twined. Lingering touches spelling out the regret of leaving one another.

Bella rode with me to the airport. She sat snuggled up against me in the snug circle of my arms. I would kiss the top of her head occasionally and she would sigh quietly. Her hand rubbed at my thigh every once in a while.

For once, the traffic wasn't bad in Houston and we made it to the airport quicker than I wanted to. I got out of the limo and Bella did to. She stood there for a moment studying the ground as if it were the most interesting thing she had seen all day.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at me.

"I'm not saying good bye Bella. I don't like those words. I'm just going to say See You Later instead. Besides, I'll be calling you. Every chance I get." I pulled my phone out and had her recite her number to me.

I glanced at my watch again. "I have to get checked in Bella. Give me kiss to remember on the flight over."

"Oh Texas. I'm fine. Go see a Queen about a horse. Besides, how can I be jealous of the Queen of freaking England? I've seen her. She's not your type."

I laughed at this silly wonderful woman.

"Come here." I growled at her. I pulled her tight to me and kissed her senseless.

"See you later Bella. I'll bring you back something." I draped my jacket over my shoulder and tucked my laptop bag under my arm.

"Go get 'em Texas. I'll see you when you get back." She said and then swatted me on the ass. I rolled my eyes, smiled at her and turned to go into the terminal. I heard the doors close behind me. I smiled as I made my way to the terminal. Yes, I would definitely be thinking about her the whole time I was gone.

BPOV

________________________

I sat in the back seat of the limo, my hand sliding back and forth across the spot where he had been sitting. Yep. I was a goner. Edward had fully shaken me up.

Paul was sweet to talk to on the ride back to my hotel. I asked him general questions about how long he had worked for Edward, did he enjoy it, and other questions about himself so he wouldn't report to Edward that I had been interrogating him.

I had my first hand experiences of Edward. But those were of "my" Edward. It was time to find out about the Edward Cullen that other people saw every day.

I arrived at the hotel and realized I was extremely tired. I checked the international time on my cell phone and tried to calculate how long it would take for Edward to fly to London. I lay on my bed staring at the phone, willing time to speed up just so I could hear his voice again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

My cell phone started ringing pulling me out of a deep sleep. I looked at the time and realized it was 4:30 in the morning. I excitedly flipped open the phone waiting to hear Edward's voice telling me he had arrived safely.

"Hey pretty lady! Wanna go see a ranch?" It was Jasper.

"Jasper it's 4:30 in the morning!"

"I know, but it's a little bit of a drive. How fast can you be ready? I'll pick up coffee and breakfast tacos for the drive." He said.

"Fine. Give me 30 minutes. Meet me in the lobby. I'm staying at the St. Regis." I snapped my phone shut and rolled out of bed. I took a quick shower. My muscles were a little sore and I thought back to yesterday as I got dressed. I was definitely going to have to start working out again if I were going to be able to keep up with Edward.

I dressed in jeans and grabbed my laptop to take with me. I went down to the lobby and saw Jasper leaning against the counter chatting up the pretty girl behind it. I could see she was quite taken with him.

He saw me and excused himself from the conversation.

"Good Morning! You ready to go?" He asked me as he held out his arm to me.

I chuckled slightly as I took his arm. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

He led me out to the front of the hotel and started walking me towards an old red beat up Chevy Pick Up truck.

"Nice Ride" I quipped.

"Yes, she is. Bella, I've had this baby since high school. I take good care of her. Get in; there is coffee waiting for you and wait till you bite into those tacos." He opened the door for me and I climbed into the cab. He went around the back of the truck, got in and double pumped the clutch to start it. The engine roared to life and backfired. I laughed.

"Seriously Jasper, I wouldn't have picked this vehicle for you. Me maybe. But you?" I laughed even harder.

"I'm full of surprises darlin'. Ready for bluebonnets and some of the prettiest countryside you've ever seen?"

**Reviews are like surprises...give me one!**

I nodded and we pulled out and headed to the MC Ranch.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to all for being so patient! Life is what happens when we make plans. I'm already slaving away on the next chapter, so hopefully I'll update a little quicker this time. **

**To the rousing RobKats: Can I ever thank you enough for all the laughter and joy?**

**To my own "E"…. Thanks for keeping me supplied in real life lemons….**

**To Robert Pattinson, the most insanely beautiful person I have ever seen: Happy Birthday Baby!! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight, I just like seeing them in tight jeans….**

13. No Place like Home

BPOV

_________________________

The ride out to the ranch took us about two hours once we got out of the Houston city limits. I watched as the sun rose and painted the thick cumulous clouds a lovely shade of pink. As the flat roads of Houston gave way to the rolling hills, I was struck by how green everything was. It reminded me of the green of Forks but in a different way. The green here was lush, hot, tropical, and vivid. The trees were so different than the ones that populated the Pacific Northwest. I would see clusters of pine, oak, pecan and an occasional mesquite tree all crowding in small clusters at the edge of the barb wire fences that would run the length of the highway.

Those trees were magnificent in their own right. Once, Jasper pointed out an old farmhouse on the top of the hill that had a sprawling veranda and Magnolia trees lush with their huge white blossoms and waxy green leaves encircling it, providing even more shade from the harsh Texas sun. I found myself absolutely charmed by it.

The sight of rolling waves of bluebonnets and Indian paintbrush added an additional splash of riotous, rich color to the fertile country side. I marveled at the site of a Longhorn, grazing on the grass below him, his horns spread wide, heavy and majestic as he barely noted our passing by.

Once the sun was fully up, I could feel the heat rising off the highway. Jasper's truck may have been charming at first, but it was definitely an old truck and had no air conditioning. We rode with the windows open, the radio blaring country tunes and Jasper telling me about his family and the ranch.

"So Jasper….Were you born here in Texas?" I yelled out over the rattle and hum of the trucks tires as they rolled over the heated asphalt.

Jasper shot me a glance over his right shoulder and smiled at me. It was a smile that could stop traffic. "No. I was born in England like Edward. But I got here as fast as I could Darlin'. All that royalty crap just cramps my style. I don't mind the privileges … or the wealth that comes with it. I just don't like the people. They bore me shitless."

I chuckled along with him. "So, you are saying that Edward bores you shitless? I find him to be quite interesting really."

Jasper barked out a quick laugh. "No, Edward is one of the good ones. He has his moments. But he was definitely cut out for that lifestyle more than I was. I mean,

Hell, just look at him. Have you ever seen anyone look more like a Duke in your life?"

I suddenly had an image materialize in my mind of Edward, brooding and strolling through his stately manor wearing a long tail coat, breeches and boots. Wow. I'd need to thank Jasper for that mental picture later.

Jasper kept talking. "In case you haven't realized it yet, I'm kind of the black sheep of the family. I like being able to come and go as I please. No schedules. Drives my mother crazy. One day I'm at the ranch, the next I could be scuba diving down in the Caribbean."

I sat back and studied Jasper's long frame and handsome beach boy looks. Alice was going to have a field day shooting him. I was certain that his natural affable charm would come across and make his pictures almost seem alive. He slouched while he drove, his left wrist resting over the top of the steering wheel. His jeans snugly fit his thighs, accentuating the strong muscles as they shifted under the faded denim. His beat up dusty boots rested against the clutch and the gas pedal and he'd tap his foot occasionally in time with the music on the radio. His jeans had a slight tear in one knee and he had a plaid snap shirt on that looked well worn. His wavy sun streaked hair blew in the breeze from the open window.

Yes, Jasper Whitlock was a very devastating package. Had I met Jasper before meeting Edward, I think I would have definitely found myself very interested in him.

My cell phone began to vibrate in my back pocket. I flipped it open and saw a number I didn't recognize. My heartbeat sped up for just a moment. Edward. It could be Edward. I answered, waiting to hear my favorite Brit accent.

"Hello?" I almost shouted into the phone. I wasn't sure if anyone was going to be able to hear me over the rush of the wind through the open truck windows.

"Bella? Where the hell are you?" Alice. It was Alice.

"Alice…I could ask the same of you!" I shouted back. "Where are you calling from?"

"I'm at your fucking hotel! Where the hell are you? My phone died and I'm using the freaking pay phone in the lobby." She yelled back at me.

I laughed and shouted back into my phone. "I'm on my way to the MC Ranch with Jasper Whitlock." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me wondering who I was speaking to. "I'll be back…Oh hell…Jasper? When are we coming back?"

"Bella! Just call me when you are back in Houston. I'm exhausted and need sleep, a bath, and chocolate." Alice hollered loudly into the phone. I'm sure the people in the lobby of the St. Regis were quite amused.

"Okay! So glad you are here Alice!!!" I yelled back. "Get some rest."

"Brad and Angie send their love! The photos are incredible! Later Bells! I'll leave my room key for you. Wake me up when you get back!" Alice chimed in quickly and then hung up.

I slid my phone back into the rear pocket of my jeans. I smiled over at Jasper.

"That was my friend Alice. She's come to town to take the photos of you. You'll like her Jasper. She's kind of a free spirit like you." I informed him.

Jasper smiled that long slow lazy grin of his. "If she is anything like you Bella, I'm sure we will get along."

Charmer. I liked Jasper. I wasn't sure if Alice was going to though. Alice wasn't one for games. All Alice had to do was look at somebody through her damn camera lens and it was as if she had already seen what path they had chosen for that particular moment in time. But even Alice would have to admit that Jasper was gorgeous, cocky and just dangerous enough to be interesting. I looked forward to her photos of Jasper. I could only imagine what her camera lens would capture of Edward.

Jasper took a sudden turn down a dirt road and I had to grab onto the handle on the door to stop from sliding fully into him. The road was uneven and bumpy and the truck caused clouds of red dust to rise up behind us as we traveled down the unmarked road.

We bounced along the long twisting dirt road for about two miles or so. Finally, I saw the road widen and the gentle slope of an incline leading up the side of a hill.

"We're almost there." Jasper announced. I wiped the back of my neck to remove a slight film of sweat that had formed there. I pulled my hand away realizing that the sweat was combined with a light coating of dust. I felt grimy and dirty. I was going to have to clean myself up just a bit before we did anything.

The dust stopped clouding around us as the dirt road gave way to a paved one. A large and ornate gate announcing the "MC RANCH" was open and we drove on through. We steadily climbed an incline and the house loomed above us. I was flabbergasted by the sheer beauty of it. The house was set upon the hilltop and it was a sprawling one story covered in the natural stone of the hill country that surrounded it. Heavy terra cotta roof tiles gleamed in the mid morning sun. I was taken aback by the large amounts of Confederate jasmine, bougainvillea, and azaleas that filled the garden. The house almost seemed as if it was Earth itself. Hard stone, soft lush green foliage and warmth emanated from every view. The ranch was like an oasis. A haven far from the maddening crowd of the world.

Jasper pulled the truck up along the side of the house and killed the engine. He jumped out immediately and came around to my door. He opened the door and extended his hand to me.

"Welcome to the MC Ranch, Bella."

EPOV

___________________________

The muffled thrum of the plane's engines seemed to hum out its own form of comforting white noise. I couldn't concentrate on anything. The smell of Bella still seemed to fill my nostrils. I pulled my t-shirt up and surreptitiously sniffed at it hoping no one saw me. No, nothing there but fabric softener. I shrugged my shoulders and opened up my laptop. Bella kept invading my thoughts and I had to admit that I enjoyed the distraction.

I pulled up the recent reports from the farms on my estate in Cumbria and tried to review the spreadsheets regarding the success of the farms that made up a large part of the estates' monetary capital. So much money resided in the trust originally set up by the author Beatrix Potter. She had made the Lake District her home and each time I returned to the land owned by my family, I could still feel its magical pull.

Magic. Cumbria was reputed to be the birthplace of King Arthur. One look at the sprawling mountains, the beautiful lakes such as Windermere and it was easy to believe the legend. Cumbria was breathtaking. I smiled to myself as I thought how nice it would be to show Bella firsthand what this land did to me. Even she would be struck silent by its majestic beauty.

My eyes were tired. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to focus on the spreadsheets again.

The initial reports for this quarter looked good. I typed in a quick note to remind myself which farms I needed to visit while I was home. The families that farmed the land in Cumberland had done so for years. Ancestor after ancestor had worked for the Masen family. I took pride that I carried on my father's name in the best way I knew how. The duchy was thriving and I knew Esme would be pleased. The festival this year would be a joyous one. The revenue on the Herdwick sheep, and the pigs were on a consistent rise.

I started to hear the familiar whine of the engines as we began to make our descent. I smiled at myself when I realized I had just thought of the perfect gift to take back to Bella.

I had promised her that I would bring something back for her. The thought paralyzed me for one second. I was planning on giving a gift to a woman. I had never done such a thing. Mother's day gifts and Christmas presents aside, I have never wanted or thought to give a gift because I wanted to. What was it about Bella Swan that I had the perverse need to make her happy?

All of a sudden I felt the overwhelming desire to see the pleased smile on Bella's face. Still smiling to myself and shaking my head, I shut down my laptop and placed it back in its bag. I yawned, placed my cheek onto my hand and closed my eyes.

Yes. It would be a perfect gift. And as I drifted off, I swore I could smell her perfume once again.

BPOV

________________________________

I climbed out of the truck and stretched trying to loosen up tired stiff muscles. I had enjoyed the ride out, but right now I was hot, sweaty and really in need of a nap. I wanted to freshen up a bit and found that I was quite thirsty.

Jasper and I walked towards the house. I followed him through an open door and my eyes had to take a moment to adjust. The house was dark but it was cool. We were in the kitchen and it was truly a marvel. I loved to cook and this kitchen was my idea of a wet dream. Stainless steel everywhere. Pots hung from a rack over the island in the center of the kitchen. Jasper ambled over to a cabinet and pulled out two glasses for us.

"Iced Tea or do you want water?" He asked me. He opened the door on the huge commercial size refrigerator and pulled out a gallon container of iced tea.

"Tea sounds great." I answered. He poured the cold tea into my glass and I took a huge swallow. I drank my tea faster than I intended to and Jasper kindly refilled my glass. The tea was cold and sweet and it seemed to pick me up immediately.

"Are you ready to go down to the stables and see the horses?" Jasper asked me.

"Absolutely.' I replied.

"We can walk or we can drive down there, whichever you prefer." he said. I looked out through the large plate glass window that showcased the view of the valley below.

"Walk. I think." I answered. "Can I just go freshen up a bit? I'd like to splash some water on my face if that is okay?"

Jasper pointed down a long hallway. "The bathroom is the 3rd door on the right."

"Thanks Jasper. You're a peach." I mock punched him in the arm and he crumpled like it hurt. I laughed and made my way towards the hallway. Family photos lined the walls.

Oh. My. God.

I have never seen a more beautiful family in my life. I saw a wedding photograph that had to have been Jasper's parents. His mother was stunning in an old fashioned Rita Hayworth kind of way. Her caramel colored hair was heavy and her figure was that of a 40's pinup. She was smiling adoringly at a blonde Greek God who could only have been Dr. Cullen. Hard to believe that man spent hours sequestered in a laboratory somewhere. Then again after seeing Jasper and Edward in person I almost became suspect that Dr. Cullen's specialty might be tweaking DNA to create the most beautiful humans possible.

Pictures of Jasper and Edward filled the walls. I saw a school picture of Edward taken when he must have been about 15. He was so young and androgynous looking. Compared to the man he had become now it was a little startling. Edward's last school picture at Eton made me smile. It was so British and so familiar. It finally struck me why it had seemed so familiar. I was going to have to give him a little grief about it.

I kept looking at the photos. Edward in polo gear, standing near his horse, head thrown back in laughter. There was a stunningly beautiful blonde in the photo near him and I wondered if perhaps she had been a girlfriend of his. How can a man look so hot in tight white pants?

I moved further down the hallway and stared at the pictures of Jasper. There was an incredibly handsome one of him in a tux at some formal gala with his mother smiling adoringly at him.

I loved the candid photos of Jasper wearing nothing but board shorts and a devil may care smile as he showed off his surfboard. There was the big red pickup in the background. Countless pictures of Edward and Jasper at Belmont, The Preakness and the Derby were all over the place. Every once in a while I would spot that stunning blonde in some of the photos. I was jealous of her. I didn't know her and I wanted to scratch her eyes out.

Yeah, I was definitely a little tired. I entered the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face and took a long look at myself. I didn't look too bad. I wasn't as pretty as the blonde woman was, but Edward looked at me and touched me like I was incredibly beautiful.

I sighed and shut the light off in the bathroom and made my way back toward the kitchen. I heard a loud booming voice and the sudden laughter of Jasper and whoever was in the kitchen with him. It was almost infectious the way they were laughing together.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen and almost walked into the granite like chest of Jasper's guest. He was tall, drop dead gorgeous and I knew who he was.

Jasper started to introduce me. "Bella, this is my very good friend…"

"Emmett McCarty. Yes I know who he is. Mr. McCarty and I have met before." I explained.

A big grin broke out on Emmett's face causing his blue eyes to twinkle brightly. "You have a disadvantage over me, Bella….is it?" He took my hand into his huge paw like one and I was reminded of the time when we first met.

Emmett McCarty had been named one of Cosmopolitan magazine's most eligible bachelors last year. Emmett's family had struck it big in the oil field. The McCarty family was old Houston money just like the Cullen family. Emmett had graduated top of his class at Harvard after majoring in Political Science. His family's money had gave him the ability to take a sabbatical before actively pursuing a career in politics.

Emmett had been in Seattle for a charity function. He had agreed to be auctioned off as a date for one evening. All proceeds from the auction went towards the American Cancer Society. Emmett had garnered the highest bids out of any of the other bachelors.

While trying to get to him to get a quick blurb for the magazine, I was almost trampled by a herd of hormonally charged young women rushing the stage to get a closer look at Emmett. Emmett stepped in and pulled me to safety.

I reminded Emmett of when we met and he laughed. "Oh yeah, Jasper, you should have seen it. I thought Bella was going to end up being road kill. And I should have remembered you. I don't normally forget such a beautiful, intelligent woman." Emmett said. I could feel my horrible tell tale blush getting ready to make its much unwanted appearance.

"So why the visit Emmett?' Jasper asked him. Jasper leaned back against the kitchen counter and I was struck by how both men seemed larger than life. I kept silently thanking the Gods for throwing my butt into the path of three such gorgeous men. I wasn't sure if I could handle all this testosterone by myself and I was glad that Alice had finally made it to town. I needed my backup and Alice could more than definitely hold her own.

Emmett explained to Jasper that he had called Esme and she had told him that he was coming here to the ranch today. Emmett had claimed that he had some time off between his current obligations and wanted to just come out to the ranch, ride and relax.

"Besides bro, you and I are due to tie one on. We got rudely interrupted the last time that you, Edward and I were out here. "Emmett continued.

I heard Jasper mutter the word "Rosalie" like a swear word under his breath. I watched the exchange between the two of them with interest. They acted almost like brothers. Apparently Jasper, Edward and Emmett had grown up together and they seemed to be close to one another.

"Dude, listen, I just brought Bella out here to see the ranch for her article that she's doing on me. We may have to hang some other night." Jasper explained.

"Holy Shit Jazz, you mean to tell me someone thinks you're newsworthy?" Emmett started his loud guffaw again. "C'mon Bella, cut us some slack. You don't mind hanging out at Casa Cullen for one evening do you?"

I shrugged my shoulders at both of them. "Oh why the hell not?" I said.

"Excellent!" Emmett said.

And that is how I came to end up skinny dipping in the pool later that night drunk off my ass from really strong margaritas.

**Reviews are hot like Emmett………**


	14. Chapter 14 Margarita Madness

**Ummm....Okay....WOW!!!**

**I am sending puffy hearts to all my readers right now! Y'all rock! Thanks to all the new readers, the reviews, and the continued support!**

**The reaction to the skinny dipping was HILARIOUS! Been there, done that...got the freaking tee shirt!!!**

**Special thanks as always go to my regular review posse! You gals just make my day!**

**RobKats Rule! No Questions Asked!**

**To my new beta BRITKAT who actually got to meet Robert Pattinson...Thanks for stepping in! Your details UK are much appreciated!**

**And Robert Pattinson...lest we forget you! You are Holy Freaking Hotness Personified!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters...I just like looking at them in tight jeans!**

14. Margarita Madness

EPOV

__________________________________

My driver was waiting as I made my way through customs. He took my bags from me and loaded them onto a baggage cart. I had just been on a plane for a little over 10 hours and it was very early in the morning in London. I had only managed to grab a couple of hours of sleep on the plane. I was tired but looking forward to the show.

"Good Morning, Your Grace. The flight was good I hope?" He asked as he opened the door to the Bentley. I nodded and sunk into the back seat, pulled my Blackberry out and started dialing Bella's number. I found myself needing to hear her voice.

The phone rang several times and her voicemail picked up. It wasn't as good as speaking to her personally, but I could hear her voice and it was working some wicked design on me.

"Hey sexy girl. Hope you didn't trip running to answer your phone and that's why you aren't picking up. I'm here. The flight was uneventful. Had wicked thoughts about you the whole time. Call me back Bella."

I stretched into the comfort of the backseat and watched as the lights began to move by in a blur. I must have drifted off to sleep because I was startled awake by my phone vibrating in my hand.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" I answered. I squinted at the time on my phone. "Good Grief! What time is it? You're calling me back awfully late. You could have waited until tomorrow."

I heard her sigh into the phone. "Had to talk to you." She mumbled. She sounded sleepy.

"I know who you look like." Bella almost slurred her speech.

I think my girl was drunk.

It was kind of amusing and I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Who do I look like Bella?" I asked her.

"The picture of you at Eton. I saw it on the wall." She started giggling a little bit.

"Where did you see the picture Bella?" I asked her, an involuntary smile crossing my face.

I could hear her giggling some more. "Shhhhh….stop…I'm on the phone. No I don't want any more…." _…_

"Bella who are you talking to?" I asked her. I kept hearing her laughing. "Bella?"

"You look like that guy! You know…uh..God! You know…uh…the guy who played Cedric Diggory! Wearing your uniform and robes. Oh my God that's funny! I had sex with Cedric Diggory."

She burst out laughing even harder. She _was_ drunk. I couldn't help but to laugh with her.

"So, what? Should I say "expelliarmus" or something hot like that?" I teased her.

Bella got quiet for a second. Then her voice came low and honeyed over the phone.

"Oh Texas, you disarm me just by walking into a room."

I wanted to be there with her right now. The tone of her voice reminded me of how she sounded when she breathed my name into my ear. I felt my body reacting to her.

"Where are you Bella?" I asked her.

"I'm at the ranch. With Jasper. Oh, and Emmett too. We just came in from outside. Christ, Emmett makes a mean margarita. I think he sprinkles voodoo dust in them. Those two men are dangerous Edward. I had way too much fun with them tonight."

The margaritas that Emmett made were legend at the house parties at the ranch. Jasper had jokingly referred to them as sodium pentothal in a glass.

"Just how _much _fun did you have with them Bella?" I asked her, my voice coming out flat.

She started laughing again. "We played a stupid game and somehow after God knows how many margaritas, we all ended up skinny dipping. Jesus, what a sight. Three full moons under the Texas nighttime sky. I think I have mosquito bites everywhere!"

Her fit of laughter subsided and I think she realized that I had suddenly become silent on my end of the phone call.

"Edward? You're not mad at me are you?" She asked tentatively.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between two fingers. Was I mad at her? Hell no. The person I was mad at was that fucker Jazz.

"Are they there now?" I asked her.

"Yes. And why do you sound so damn polite right now? I hate that tone of voice. It's so…so…ducal!" She snapped back.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. Can you please put Jasper on the phone for me?" I gently asked her easing my voice up a little.

"Mmmm. Okay. Jasper! He wants to talk to you." She said and I could hear her handing the phone over to him. I could also hear Emmett's booming laugh in the background.

Jasper spoke into the phone, his voice slurring just a bit as well.

"Well. Well. Well! Cedric…been dipping your wand lately?" Jasper laughed and I knew that they all must have consumed a colossal amount of alcohol.

"Jazz…" I growled. "You better be taking good care of her. If you so much as lay a finger on her, so help me God…"

"Cool it cousin. Ain't gonna happen. She's all cloud nine about your rigid, stuffy ass. Glad you are finally showing better taste though. Bella's a great gal. And Jesus! She can flat fucking drink. I think even Emmett was starting to have a hard time keeping up."

I chuckled slightly to myself. "Yeah, Jazz I know. Seriously, take good care of her for me."

"Yeah, I will you limey asshat. Besides, I gotta turn in. I got that damn photo shoot tomorrow and I better be getting my beauty sleep." Jasper paused for a moment.

"We missed you Edward. You would have had some real fun for a change."

Jasper must have been drunk. He was getting all emo on me. I knew that Bella had worked her inscrutable magic on the both of them. I began to like the idea that she was with two of the people I trusted the most.

"Give the phone back to Bella. And tell Emmett Cosmopolitan magazine called and said he has to return his sash and his tiara…"

I could hear Jasper laughing as he handed the phone back to Bella.

"Edward?" She hesitantly whispered into the phone.

"Hi Sleepy girl. I'm okay. Just wish I would have been there to see your naked fanny in my family's pool."

"Do your thing Texas and get back and show me this ranch the right way. Jasper and Emmett and I didn't get anywhere past the damn pool today. God, I'm going to have an awful headache when I wake up aren't I?"

I thought of her waking up at the ranch. I thought about her waking up at my loft. Slowly Bella was invading my life. And I wanted the next place for her to wake up was London. Here. In my bed.

"Lots of water and aspirin before bed for you. And Bella quit looking at my school pictures. They're embarrassing. I look like a girl."

I heard her laugh softly.

"Are you alone?" I asked her.

"Yep, just came into the guest room. It's so lovely out here Edward. Very hot and sticky though."

"Yeah, the summer's can be brutal. But it's Texas. Give the weather five minutes. It will change." I said.

"You're talking to me about the weather?" Bella said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I responded. We both laughed for a moment.

"Close your eyes sleepy girl. I've just arrived at my townhouse. I need to go in and take care of some last minute details and grab a quick nap before I have to be at the show later this morning."

"Mmmmmm. Good night Texas." She murmured.

"Good night Bella. I'll call you soon." I hung up the phone, got out of the car and headed up the steps into the house.

I was met at the door by my butler.

"Good Morning Your Grace."

"Good Morning Karl. I'm headed to my study. Can you have some tea sent in to me please?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Excuse me Your Grace, but there is something I need to inform you of." Karl said, stopping me on the way to my study.

I turned around to face him. "Yes Karl? What is it?"

"Lady Rosalie Hale, Sir. She's here in residence. She arrived last night."

I let out a long frustrated breath. This was a complication I didn't need right now.

"Thank you Karl. Please make sure to inform Lady Hale that I will not be joining her for breakfast since I have to get such an early start." I stalked towards my office.

Rosalie was here. I knew that I was going to be seeing her at the horse show. But I was surprised at the length she had just gone to in order to insinuate herself back into my life. I had spurned most of her advances but I could now see her determination in having this marriage become a reality.

I would deal with Rosalie later.

BPOV

___________________________________

I cursed Emmett McCarty for the day he was born.

My tongue felt twice its size, covered in cotton and stuck to the roof of my mouth. The sunlight streaming through the blinds seemed as if the sun had decided to rise right there at the ranch. In front of my window.

I sat up gingerly. My head had a freaking conga line running through it and I lay back down. I reached over to look at the time on my cell phone.

SHIT!!!

We were late! Alice was going to have my head. She was a stickler for punctuality and this was not the best way to introduce her to Jasper.

I made my way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I came out I noticed that someone had laid a fresh t-shirt across the back of the chair and I smiled. Jasper. Those Whitlock-Cullen boys had some serious gentlemanly manners.

Even while skinny dipping distances were maintained. I giggled thinking about the look on Jasper's face when I accidentally let it slip that I had slept with Edward.

Of course it could have been the way I said it.

I seemed to remember saying something about Edward boinking me silly on the kitchen counter and Emmett then spraying his margarita all over his shirt, laughing his loud infectious laugh.

I blame it all on the margaritas. Now I had something else to blame on the margaritas. I dialed Alice's number and she picked up on the first ring. I steeled myself for her diatribe.

"Oh Thank God Bella! Are you downstairs? We've got so much…"

I cut her off. "Alice, now before you get totally mad at me…"

"Oh shit Bella. You aren't even here are you? James is going have my ass! Do you know how much he is going to bitch having to pay extra money for the stylists and my assistants alone to have to sit around and wait? Shit, I didn't have to go through this with Brangelina!"

"Alice, James is going to be fine. He'll just have to be. I got the okay from Edward to do the interview. James' precious magazine will have one of the first actual interviews ever given by Edward Cullen." I explained hoping it would calm her down.

"That's great Bella. How did you manage to pull that one off? What did you do? Sleep with him?" Alice teased me.

I was quiet for a second. I couldn't hide anything from Alice.

"YOU FUCKED HIM?" She shouted into the phone. Suddenly she burst out into wild laughter. "Oh fuck….Bella get your ass back to Houston as quickly as possible. We so need to talk!"

I could still hear her laughing as she hung up. I grabbed my bag and headed out to find Jasper.

He was sitting in the kitchen drinking a huge mug of coffee. He looked like Hell. This day was just getting worse by the minute.

He pointed to the coffee maker. "Want some? I need it to pry my damn eyelids open."

"Yeah, me too. Where's Emmett?" I asked as I poured myself some coffee.

"Asshole is still sleeping. Like I should be. Do we have to do this today?" Jasper looked all sullen.

I was hung over. I was late and I lost my temper.

"No sir! You are not bailing on me after getting my ass all drunk last night. This is now about the job that I was sent here to do. I've already spent way too much down time with you and your cousin. Get your tired ass up Jasper Whitlock and drive us back to Houston." I chastised him.

Jasper's eyes went wide for a moment. "Damn Bella. The only other woman who ever speaks to me like that is my mother. That was kind of sexy. Do you talk to Edward that way because I bet that gives him more than just a stiff upper lip?"

I stared at him for a moment. He winked at me and broke out into a huge grin, his dimple becoming prominent in his cheek.

"Jasper…." I became exasperated and started stuttering at him. . "Don't even go there. Just march your butt out to that piece of junk in the driveway, get in and shut up and drive."

He laughed again as he grabbed his keys from the hook near the door.

"Oh Bella Swan! This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…."

**Reviews are like friendships.... I need all the friends I can get!**


	15. Chapter 15 When Worlds Colllide

**A/N: Okay, so can I just saw WOW! I can't believe how many new readers I have! Welcome to my madness!!**

**To my regular readers who review me on every damn chapter...I just may have to write you a schmexy one shot of Edward and Bella.....**

**To my Robkats....Peace, Love and Proper Crassness always!**

**To Robert Pattinson...How the hell did you get infinitely hotter from Vancouver to Cannes? Seriously...You are killing me Dude!**

**To my inside sources: Reinbeau, Kimberlesk, and Britkat...y'all make all the research so much fun and worth it!**

**Britkat...Muuuuahhh my BABY! What a wonderful job you are doing for me....**

**So...Bella did some pretty shady things last chappies...Sobriety is a bitch.....**

16. When Worlds Collide

EPOV

_________________________________

I woke myself up after having a particularly intense dream about Bella. I had been dreaming that Bella had taken me by the hand and was leading me outside to the pool at the ranch.

She undressed in front of me, slowly revealing herself to me. The moonlight glinted off the water and Dream Bella smiled enigmatically at me. She slid her panties down her long, toned legs and stepped out of them. Her panties seemed to disintegrate in mid air as she dropped them. She flipped her long, slightly curled chestnut brown hair over one white, milky shoulder. She turned to walk down the steps of the pool and I was mesmerized by the slope of her back and the gentle sway of her hips. She looked back at me over her shoulder and beckoned me into the water.

I frantically began to start tearing my clothes off. I had just undone the buckle on my belt when Rosalie appeared out of nowhere and yelled at me, asking me what the hell I was doing.

Dream Bella turned around and a horrible frown creased her serenely heart shaped face. Slowly Bella slipped under the water, her luxurious hair fanning out on the surface of the water until it became heavy and dipped below the surface just like the rest of her. I dove in desperately trying to find her. She was nowhere to be seen. I swam under the water for as long as I could. Finally I found my way to the surface and broke through. I yelled out her name.

The sound of my own voice calling out her name snapped me back to consciousness.

I rubbed my eyes and realized Rosalie was standing in the doorway to my study. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at me. She had already dressed. Her riding dress had been custom tailored and it accented every curve of her body. She may be a complete shrew, but even I could still appreciate her beauty. But yet it was so different from the lush body I had just dreamt about.

I must have dozed off on the couch. I was still a little shaken from the dream and I was just not ready to face Rosalie yet.

"Who is she Edward?" The tone of Rosalie's voice resonated that of a total ice bitch.

"Not now Rosalie. It was just a dream. It's not that important." I told her, just wanting to get her off my back.

"Not important? You're sporting a massive erection, you call out some girl's name and I am supposed to believe it's not important?" Rosalie kept staring at the tell tale bulge in my pants. The longer she stared at it though, the quicker it died down.

Ice bitch was the perfect description for her. Fucking butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Rosalie." I growled at her under my breath. "I have to go get ready. I will do my duty and escort you to the show as I had promised you last month. But let me make this perfectly clear. There will be no more discussion about this today. I would like to enjoy myself. So do me a favor? Pull that stick out of your ass, get out of my way and let's pretend to like each other. Am I clear?"

Rosalie's chin quivered for just one moment.

Shit.

I had just been a complete ass to her, and even though she usually deserved it, I didn't relish the idea that I was going to make her cry. She pursed her lips together tightly for a moment.

"Crystal clear, Your Grace." Rosalie spat in tight clipped voice. She pulled herself up tall, straightened her vest and scrutinized me once more. "Be sure to wear the Kentucky cut coat and try and tame that mess of hair of yours. There will be press there."

Rosalie spun and left the doorway quickly. I stood there raking my fingers through my hair wondering what seven different kinds of hell I was going to have to endure from Rosalie Hale today.

BPOV

______________________________________________

We had driven in absolute silence for quite some time. I think Jasper was trying to recover from his hangover and I had become somewhat morose over the completely out of character decisions I had recently made. I decided I needed to call my mom. I was feeling pretty shitty about not calling her since I had already been in Texas for almost 72 hours. 72 hours of absolutely incomprehensible behavior on my part. I rolled my window up knowing I would be sweating my ass off soon, but I needed to hear Renee's voice. I was feeling all kinds of guilty about recent events and my scatterbrained but somewhat logical mother had a way of putting all things right in the universe.

The phone rang about three times and I heard Renee pick it up and say hello. A loud crash, the sound of shattering glass and the utterance of the word "Shit" filled my ear.

Yeah. I came by my clumsiness honestly.

"Hello?" I heard her say again, this time with just an ounce more of frustration.

"Mom?"

"Bella! Oh honey! I was wondering when you were going to call. Where are you? How have you been? Oh my God, sounds like you're in a wind tunnel?" She asked me.

"Mom, I'm on my way back into Houston. I have to meet up with Alice to do a photo shoot today, but I would love to come by the studio later if that's okay?" I asked.

"I'd love for you to come by. Phil has a game tonight but I'm sure he'd understand if I missed just this one. I don't get to see you often enough."

"Thanks Mom. I miss you." Melancholy laced my voice and I was starting to feel that indescribable feeling equivalent only to that of Lizzie Borden having an emotional axe to grind.

I heard Renee sigh. "Whatever it is Bella, it's going to be all right. And I miss you too baby. Call me later before you come over. Okay? And bring Alice along too."

"Okay. Bye Mom." I hung up my cell phone and slid it into the back pocket of my jeans. I placed the back of my hand up against my mouth, clenched my fist and turned away to look out the window. I felt tears beginning to well up and I didn't need Jasper to see that I was upset. I concentrated on my breathing, taking quick shallow breaths. I felt like I was drowning.

I heard Jasper clear his throat and I looked over at him. His eyebrows were raised for a second then they collapsed down near his nose into an uncharacteristic frown.

"You okay?" Jasper asked after a couple of minutes. I replied with the standard female answer when everything seems like complete shit in her life and she doesn't want a man to ask her if she is okay.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. You seem so far from fine that I think you'd need a fucking telescope to even see what fine looks like." Jasper stated rather blatantly. I sat there just silent, waiting for him to say anything. At this point I wouldn't have cared if he screamed "Boo!" at the top of his lungs just to get me to crack.

"Hey Bella, look I'm sorry if I totally crossed the line last night. Emmett and I tend to get really out of hand and seem to drag everybody else along for the ride."

I turned and faced him. "Yeah, well. Don't flatter yourself. And, it's not like you held a gun to my head. I was an all too willing participant in last night's shenanigans. Not one of my proudest moments."

"Ouch! " Jasper replied, feigning hurt. "Lighten up Francis. You had a little fun. So the fuck what? Did you kill a puppy? Rob a bank?" Jasper asked me.

"No. Worse." I stated plainly. "Within seventy two hours of landing in Texas, I went from being a responsible individual with a good job to acting like a drunken sorority girl. What kind of person sleeps with one of the subjects of her interview?"

I had gotten wound up and begun to gesticulate wildly, pointing and stabbing my finger into the air. Jasper started to answer me but I cut him off. The diarrhea of the mouth continued and I unloaded on him.

"Then…., then I add insult to injury and get shit faced and go skinny dipping with you. "You! You're his goddamn cousin! Oh wait! It gets better and even more embarrassing! Let's throw in the little factoid that not only did I sleep with your cousin, skinny dip with you…but Hell! I had to ice the fucking cake and throw Edward's best friend into the skinny dip soup we created last night. GAH!!!" I exhaled in total frustration.

Jasper drew in a sharp breath and exhaled it out. "Shit Bella. Everyone makes mistakes. Until I found my passion for horses and racing, I had a close personal relationship with Fuck Up."

"I _am_ not that person Jasper." I responded quietly and sadly.

"And Ladies and Gentlemen, I do believe that Bella Swan is doing the Walk of Shame for the first time in her well ordered and planned out life."

"That's not fucking funny Jasper." I scolded.

"Just sayin' Bella. Don't be so hard on yourself. And for your information, you weren't the only person who did something completely out of the ordinary. Edward is one of the most seriously rigid people I know. He's my cousin and I love him, but it's like pulling teeth to get him to lighten up. You did that in one day. And that's pretty okay in my book." Jasper turned his full attention back to driving.

He added a final note to his speech. "Hell, if y'all make each other happy, all this other shit is just that. Shit." And he promptly shut up after that astounding remark. I was once again surprised by Jasper Whitlock.

What he said shocked me. But deep down inside I knew he was right. I had no explanation for what I did. The only thing I knew is that I felt so damn alive for the first time in a long time. Edward lit me up like a Christmas tree. Jasper made me feel like I had finally gotten the brother I had always wanted. But everything was so mixed up. I realized that I had been alone for so long and I was scared. Last night may have been my thinly disguised attempt at pushing myself away from something I was terrified of. Terrified of feeling something for Edward Cullen.

Edward, who was sexy, funny, smart and nonstop-I-can't-control-wanting-to-feel-you-between-my-thighs gorgeous. Edward Cullen, Duke of Cumberland. Edward Cullen, my Texas. Edward and the dangerous, inexplicable pull I had towards him. I felt like a meteor streaking towards the sun ready to burn up at any minute.

This was just fucking great. Now Jasper had given me even more things to think about. How could someone who acted like a complete party boy be so damned smart?

Jasper and I drove the rest of the way in silence and I watched the scenery go from rolling hills back to the flat terrain of Houston. I realized we had gotten within the city limits. I pulled my phone out and texted Alice that we were getting close.

I definitely needed some time with Alice and Renee tonight. Maybe they could answer the questions I could not. All I knew is that I had made a mess of things and I was going to need a proverbial shovel to dig my way out.

***

We had arrived at the hotel finally, hot, sweaty and tired. Alice had whipped everyone into a flurry of activity and people were moving about everywhere. Assistants where checking the lighting, Alice's cameras and monitors were being set up everywhere.

I pulled Jasper over to meet Alice. Granted as we were walking into the hotel, I realized that Jasper did not look his all time best. His hair was windswept and he looked tired. It was going to take a magician to bring out the spark that was Jasper Whitlock. Good thing I had Alice. She was a miracle worker with that damn camera of hers. She could see things about people no one else could. It was like that camera became her third eye.

Jasper and I walked over just as Alice turned around and spied us.

"UH!" Alice moaned when she saw the two of us, throwing her hands up in the air in desperation. She looked at me and then looked Jasper over.

"Thanks Bella, this is what you give me to work with today? I'm not happy…."

"I know. I know Alice. I'm so sorry. I owe you in the biggest way." I apologized. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me. "Do you still love me?"

Alice's thinly arched black eyebrows narrowed in at her nose. "I don't know. I may need some serious retail therapy. And I will be dragging your sorry ass along."

"Alice, trust me. You're letting me get off light." I smiled warmly back at her.

I walked her over to where Jasper was eyeing the food table. "Go ahead Jasper; I heard your stomach growling the whole way back from the ranch." I told him.

Alice stopped him for just a moment. "Grab a plate and get to the stylists. Let's see what they can do with you."

Jasper warily eyed Alice. "And you are?" He asked her.

"I'm Alice, the pissed off photographer that you've kept waiting, so I suggest that you grab a bite quickly so we can clean you up and get this underway."

"You're kinda of pushy for someone who is the size of Tinkerbell." Jasper fired back.

"And you aren't as charming or cute as you obviously think you are. Now move!"

I stood there utterly surprised. I thought for sure the two of them would get along. My day just turned to total shit.

"Alice, uh, can you go a little easy please?" I begged her. "We actually need the photograph."

Jasper finished loading some of the food onto his plate. "No Bella, it's okay. Besides I'm doing this for you. I think I can survive Tinkerbell's wrath for a day."

***

The photo shoot went amazingly well. Alice had picked some fun music to play in the background and Jasper had eventually started to relax.

At one point in the shoot, Alice had been preparing to line a shot up. She kept having the assistants adjust and readjust the lights. I stood there and just watched her. Alice was totally in her element. She was a magician when it came to photography. I had to admit that Jasper looked amazing. They had dressed him in a well fitted suit that looked like something out of the Rat Pack days. He looked so suave and charming.

The last shot was the one that I had prayed would be the best. Jasper was standing there in a crisp white button down, snug fitting jeans, a camel colored leather vest, boots and a big rodeo style belt buckle. His hair was wildly glorious and the light captured every glint and highlight. His earthy green eyes sparkled with their usual mischief.

Alice looked through her view finder and I heard her suck in her breath and whisper a barely audible "Oh". She stepped back for a moment and pretended to fiddle with the various lenses hanging around her neck.

I had never seen Alice step away from a shot. Whatever she saw, I knew it was good.

"Alice shouted out directions as she clicked rapidly with the camera. "Move this way please. Good. Good. Now angle your chin up little towards the light. Perfect! Beautiful!" She paused to change a lens. "So Jasper, what is it that you like the most about your horses?"

Jasper sunny smile lit up his face. "They have unshakeable grace, beauty and strength. I find them to be proud creatures. Kind of like you Miss Brandon."

Alice snorted and I knew that she was thawing towards Jasper. Alice took several more shots and called it a wrap.

She walked up and put her hand out to Jasper. "No hard feelings Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper took her tiny hand in his calloused one. "A few left but I'm working on getting over them."

Alice laughed her sweet bell like laugh. "And how do we fix that Mr. Whitlock?"

"Stop calling me Mr. Whitlock and have dinner with me Miss Brandon."

Alice smiled her most disarming smile at him. "I can't tonight….Jasper. I have plans with Bella. But perhaps if you were to call me tomorrow, we could make some plans. I'd like to see Houston and I think you would be a wonderful tour guide."

Jasper picked Alice's hand up and quickly brushed his lips across her knuckles. "Until tomorrow then." I watched as Alice programmed her phone number into Jasper's cell phone. I was taken aback by how the two of them looked standing next to one another.

Jasper was tall and leonine. Alice was tiny, dark and in a constant state of movement. They seemed to gravitate towards each other. I realized suddenly that I was actually missing Edward. I knew I needed to get upstairs and take a bath, change my clothes and call my mother.

I walked over to Alice to let her know of my plans. Jasper gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No moping Bella. I won't allow it and I'm betting Alice here won't either. See ya soon okay?"

I laughed. "I promise Jasper. It's girl's night tonight and I don't think I'll be doing anything as rash as I have over the last couple of days."

Jasper bid Alice and I goodbye and we both watched him walk away.

"He's something isn't he?" I asked, curious to hear her real reaction to Jasper.

"I'm going to marry that man Bella. He doesn't know it yet. But that boy right there hit me with some lightening mojo. Still I'm going to make him work for it. I think things may have come just a little too easy for Jasper with that charm, and those looks."

"Alice Brandon! Are you….are you crushing on Jasper?" I teased her.

"I'm not crushing." She replied. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Okay, maybe a little." Alice admitted.

We both laughed and I gave her a quick hug. I told her that I was going back up to the room and for her to come up when she was ready.

I rode the elevator up feeling like a month had already passed by. I went into my room and headed straight for the tub. I turned the water on and started thinking about Edward.

I figured out the time difference and was sure there would be photos posted on the internet from the Royal Windsor Horse Show. I booted up my lap top and started searching for the pictures.

I heard a quick knock on the door and I answered it to find Alice standing there with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Perfect. Thanks Alice." I motioned her into the room and she started to open the bottle to pour us each a glass.

"What are you doing Bells?" Alice handed me a glass of chardonnay and I took a quick sip.

"Looking to see if I can find Edward in any of the pictures from the Horse Show." I told her. Alice came and stood beside me. I scrolled through several pictures and completely lost my breath when I came upon a picture solely of Edward.

"Oh my!" I heard Alice whisper next to me.

"I know!" I said a little loudly. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Jesus, Bella! That is nothing but pure sex." Alice exclaimed. "Hey you better turn off the water in the tub."

"Huh? What? Oh crap. Hang on. I'll be right back." I could barely tear my eyes away from the screen. I ran into the bathroom, slid on the tile and banged my shin into the toilet. I limped back into the room and made my way over to the image on the lap top.

There was Edward in all his glory. Tall, majestic and looking like something that stepped out of a romance novel. His glorious bronze hair was wildly disheveled and his fingers were caught up in the thick of it. His green eyes sparkled from the sunlight; a wonderful smile accentuated the strength of his cheekbones and jaw line. He was looking slightly off to the right and I could begin to see the traces of his lovely stubble dotting his jaw. He was wearing what looked to be a deep navy coat with tails, beautiful brass buttons down the front of it. He had a white shirt and white tie that was accentuated with a sunny yellow waistcoat. The combination of the jacket and the waistcoat lead from wide strong shoulders down to the slim "v" of his hips. Form fitting white pants hugged his strong thighs all the way down into the shiny knee high black boots he wore. In his other hand he held a pair of white gloves and a riding crop.

I thought I was going to faint. Alice and I stared at it for a little while longer.

"Shall we look for more?" I asked as I copied the picture and saved it to a file.

"Yummy. Yes please, you lucky bitch." Alice snickered.

"Hey! Jasper Whitlock is a hottie too. I'm telling you Alice. I have never been around a better looking group of men in my life." I told her. I scrolled through a couple of more pictures. I had just landed on the last picture in the file and my heart plummeted to my feet.

"Who the hell is the Grace Kelly look alike and why is she draped all over Edward like that?" Alice asked.

It was her. The same beautiful blonde from the pictures I saw at the ranch. I was raging inside. Her arm was looped through his and he was looking down at her, smiling at her perfect English porcelain skin. Her figure was flawless and she even had a little Jack Russell terrier in her arm. They looked perfect together. I just kept staring at the picture.

"Hey Bella. I'm sure there is a good explanation. Maybe she's just a distant cousin or something. You know how those Royals used to be into inbreeding." Alice offered up as an explanation.

"I don't know who she is or what she means to him Alice. He is the only person who can answer that. Look at them. They are fucking beautiful together. Oh God. I'm so out of my league. Just kill me. Kill me now Alice."

"Nope. We have to meet your mother for dinner. Go wash up and I'll do some searching to see if I can find out who she is. You, me and Renee will figure this shit out."

I hugged her real quick. "Alice Brandon, you are one the best girlfriends ever." I said.

"I'm your only girlfriend because nobody else will put up with you. Now go take your bath."

I closed the door to the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes from yesterday. I hung the t-shirt up and decided to give it to Alice because I knew it belonged to Jasper. I sunk down in the water and let my mind drift.

I don't think Edward would have left out such an important detail about having a girlfriend back in England. He just didn't strike me as being that duplicitous.

It all boiled down to whether I was willing to trust him after spending such a short time with him. That was the question of the day. Did I trust Edward Cullen?

**Reviews are like snapshots...leave me a couple for my album.....**


	16. Chapter 16 Confession, Obsession

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews once again. I definately owe y'all a one shot now!**

**I'm glad everyone responded to Jasper's and Alice's meeting with such enthusiam. Y'all just love those crazy kids together. Me too!**

**Special thanks go out to my lovely Beta BritKat! Her family is visiting and she did this for me uber quick! Muuah BABY!!**

**To the RobKats...This week has been the bestest evah thanks to Rob at Cannes.**

**Rob Pattinson, you are one smokin' sexy muthalovin hottie!! Have I told you today how effing beautiful you are?**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters Twilight - I just like putting them in tight jeans....**

16. Confession, Obsession….

BPOV

__________________________

The text message chime on Alice's phone had just gone off for the third time in less than twenty minutes.

"Damn Alice, what did you say to that boy?" I teased her. We were driving over to my mother's studio and I was not the best person when it came to having a sense of direction. I was relying on Alice to be my navigator, but Jasper kept texting her and distracting her.

She pulled up the message and a small giggle erupted from between her lips. She was fucking giggling. Can't say I blame her though. Jasper had a way about him.

"He won't text anymore Bells. I just finally gave in and told him yes that I would have lunch with him tomorrow. He is persistent. I will give him credit for that." Alice told me.

"Yeah, well just don't wear your ankles around your ears like I did with Edward." I teased back.

Alice burst out laughing. "Nah. I'm going to make that boy work for it."

Never in my life did I ever believe that Alice was going to apply "The Rules" to a man. We had laughed our asses off over that damn book when we were in college, but for some reason right now, Alice wanted to try it.

"The Rules? Really Alice?" I started snorting.

We both continued to laugh and I realized that I must have been feeling a little bit better about things. Jasper had been so sweet in his own way that I just decided the guilt wasn't worth it. It was time to act like a grown up and move forward. So here I was with my best friend Alice driving to my mother's house for a female pow wow. An estrogen consortium to figure out my next move.

Alice was able to give me suitable directions and it wasn't long before we were pulling into the driveway of my mother's charming bungalow in the Heights area. The boulevard was lined with magnificent oaks. Azaleas of all colors bloomed in riotous bunches all up and down the street. The bungalow was painted white and had dark green shutters that framed each window. Stained glass inserts lined the top of each window. The drapes were open and I could see a myriad number of candles shimmering through the windows. My mother's big front porch had huge, comfortable rocking chairs and a table also filled with lit candles. I hopped out of the car with Alice bouncing along right behind me.

The screen door screeched open and my mother rushed out and down the steps into my open arms.

"Oh Bella Baby! It's so good to see you! Let me look at you!" Renee squealed in my ear. She pulled back and looked me up and down. "You're too thin Bella. Come inside and let me feed you. But first…Alice!!!"

Alice made the same high pitched squeal in unison with Renee and they hugged each other tightly.

"Hi MOM!" Alice chirped excitedly. Alice had been an orphan and Renee was like a second mother to her. They hugged each other and Renee moved around to enclose me into their hug and we stood there just hugging for what seemed like forever on her front lawn.

We all walked inside and I realized that my mother had never lost her knack for turning a house into a home. I almost felt as if I had walked into my childhood home in Phoenix. But this was different. Sure there were still the eclectic touches that were purely my mother, but she and Phil had made a home here. The house was colorful, comfortable, and inviting. Bright colors and patterns swirled together to create a sense of harmony and belonging. The mantle on the fireplace was littered with photographs of me as a child, photos of Alice and me graduating together. There was even a photo of Charlie and Renee together.

Renee saw my reaction to the photo. "Oh hell Bella, don't be surprised. That mantle contains photos of the people I love. I still love Charlie because he gave me you."

"Oh Mom. It's beautiful. You've outdone yourself." I said in amazement.

I was quite touched by the fact that my mother decided to include a photo of my dad. It appeared that my mother had finally become quite happy in her life with Phil. My love for Phil increased even more at that moment. He was good for her.

"Renee! Your artwork is stunning. It's become so much more complex!" Alice noted while staring at the various canvasses that filled the walls.

Renee moved into the kitchen and opened the oven to check on the food inside. The smell wafted out and immediately my stomach began to growl.

"God Mom, that smells fantastic. What are you cooking?" I asked.

Renee smiled sheepishly at me. "Mushroom Ravioli. I'm trying to be a vegetarian now."

Both Alice and I started to giggle. "Better cross that one off the list Bells." Alice said to me. It made me laugh even harder.

"What?" Renee asked. She looked at the both of us, saw the wide eyed expressions we both wore and immediately guessed that we were having some fun at her expense.

"I get it. I get it. Quit laughing you two and do something useful like set the table. We've got lots to talk about." Renee ordered.

***

Dinner had been wonderful. Alice, Renee and I fell back into our lazy easy patterns of just being able to talk and enjoy one another's company. We had just put the dishes in the sink when my mom finally decided it was time to talk about the real reason for my visit.

My mother went to her stereo and changed the music to some really nice jazzy blues and we followed her out to the porch. She left the front door open so we could hear the music drift out through the screen door. We all found a chair and simultaneously started rocking. A few minutes of silence passed as we all rocked and sipped on our wine. The noises from the street had died down somewhat and the night was actually pleasant and humidity free.

"So who is going to start this conversation? Bella? Alice?" Renee asked.

It was time for me to man up and tell my mother what I had done.

"Mom, remember me telling you I was coming here to do an interview?" I started. Renee nodded and I continued on.

"Well, the interview was about Jasper Whitlock. I'm sure you've heard of him…"

Renee cut me off. "I know who Jasper Whitlock is. His mother, Esme Cullen, sells some of my work in her gallery. But go on…" She prompted me.

I took a deep breath. "Well, since you are familiar with the family, I'm sure you know about Edward Cullen."

Renee nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Mom." I hesitated. I took a couple of breaths as she looked at me, just waiting for me to tell her what I had to say. "I….well…I did something I don't usually do. And I'm so messed up about it and I don't know where to start or how to deal with this and I'm so afraid that I've screwed up the job I was sent to do and Alice fully agrees with me that he's so hot and …" The words just kept tumbling out.

"STOP!" Bella stop! You're making my head spin!" Renee said, laughing. She took a long hard look at me and then she smiled. "You slept with him didn't you?"

I nodded meekly afraid of making eye contact with her. My God. This was the first time I had ever fully acknowledged to my mother that I was sexually active. It was embarrassing. Alice was watching us intently, trying to gauge the reaction between the both of us.

"Yes. I did." I admitted. It was so quiet on that front porch for several moments. Several nerve racking moments until my mother's effusive laughter filled the night air.

"Well it's about damn time that some part of me showed up in you Isabella Marie Swan!"

"_Whaaaat_? Wait?" I started to stammer. Alice burst out into giggles and joined my mother. I'm so fucking glad that they thought this was funny because I was literally dying. I waited for them to calm down and start breathing normally again.

Renee cut to the quick immediately. "Do you feel something for him?"

My blush rose fast and furious up my neck, swamping my cheeks with warmth.

"I think I do. But there is a complication." I admitted.

Renee leaned forward in her rocking chair and grabbed my hands, causing me to still my rocking motion.

"Tell me. Because loving a man who won't love you back is no man worth wasting time on Bella." She sounded so formal and scary. I had never heard such a forceful tone come from her. "And do you think he shares these same feelings?"

"Mom, I'm so out of his league! He's a duke. British freaking royalty. And I think he may have a girlfriend in England. I'm so confused. I just don't know what to think anymore. I obviously can't do a story about him because I am personally involved. I have no idea what waits for me back in Seattle as far as the magazine is concerned if I pull off the story. And yeah…I think Edward might feel something for me. It's just so frustrating!"

"Bella, what makes you think he has a girlfriend in England?" Renee asked me.

I launched into the whole story about the first meeting with Jasper and Edward. I told her about how lunch with Edward had turned into dinner, dessert and all kinds of yum rolled into one until he had to depart for the horse show. I told her about going to the ranch with Jasper, meeting Emmett and the subsequent disaster of voodoo dust margaritas. The pictures lining the walls at the Ranch.

Renee just sat back and listened to it all. No flickers of surprise, shame or disgust crossed her face at all. She was quietly taking in all of my story. I finished and quickly slugged down the remainder of my wine and waited for her verdict.

I looked over at Alice. Her eyes were wide with surprise. I think I had just shocked Alice Brandon into absolute stillness. She wasn't moving. She was just staring at me like I was one of the pod people from "Invasion of the Body Snatchers".

Oh shit. This wasn't good.

The cicadas in the trees sounded out their loud annoying chirping. Just what I needed. A symphony of locusts adding to the soundtrack of my life.

I waited. I rocked.

"Is there any way that someone else could write this story?" Renee finally asked, breaking the silence.

I thought about it. I already had a lot of preliminary notes. It would take me just getting the permission of both Jasper and Edward to make it happen.

"Yeah…I could recommend another reporter that I think could do justice to the story. Alice has the photos of Jasper. I made a lot of notes. I would need permission from Jasper and Edward." I admitted. "But what do I do for a job in the meantime? I'm not sure James actually has anything else right now."

Renee moved in closer and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, ever since you went to college you have been working, saving, doing everything right. Are you truly happy writing for the magazine? Because I seem to remember you wanting to do something else when you were younger. I think it's time for you to explore that option."

I took in a deep breath. My original dream. Leave it to Renee to bring it back up. I never thought much about it after I started reporting for James. Then Renee dropped the bomb on me that I wasn't expecting.

"Besides Bella, if you like Edward, take a chance. You've played it safe all your life. I know that you choose to do that because of me. Hell, I was a flighty mother at best. I was so wrapped up in my own journey that sometimes you got left behind. And if I can be any kind of mother to you now, I want you to follow your heart. Take a chance. Follow your dream and follow your heart. You are so talented honey. And I want you to be happy in love as well."

I felt the tears starting to well up and threaten to spill over. I jumped up out of my rocker and threw my arms around Renee and squeezed her tightly.

"You were never a flighty mother. You are my mother and I love you." I whispered in her ear.

I could hear Alice sniffle behind us and I knew we all were destined for another infamous group hug.

EPOV

_______________________

Damn it all to Hell! She wasn't answering her phone again. I was beginning to think that just maybe I hadn't convinced her that I wasn't mad about the incident at the ranch.

I decided to call the next person who gives me the peace of mind that I needed. I called Jasper.

"Yeah…" He answered. I knew he was sleeping which surprised me. I looked at my watch and calculated the time difference. Jazz was usually still out this time of night.

"Jazz, it's me."

"What the fuck Edward? What time is it?"

I started laughing. "You're sleeping? Are you shitting me?"

"Shuddup. Got a date tomorrow." Jasper mumbled into the phone.

Date? What date? My mind started reeling. The only woman I knew Jazz to be interested in recently was Bella.

"Jazz, it is tomorrow where I am and I've only got a few minutes before I have to hang up. Where is Bella? I've been trying to call her but she's not picking up her phone."

"Dunno. She and Alice went to her mother's house for dinner."

Alice? Who the hell was Alice? Then I remembered. Alice was Bella's best friend and the photographer sent to take pictures for the article. I relaxed knowing that Bella was with her best friend and her mother.

"Jazz, listen if you talk to Bella today…let her know I tried to call her please." I begged him. I had to go. Rosalie's side saddle event was about to start and if I wasn't there to cheer her on, my life would be a living hell for the rest of the day.

"Okay. Bye…" Jasper mumbled and hung up the phone.

Damn! I wanted to talk to Bella. I woke up again this morning suffering from almost the same condition I had yesterday morning. At least this time the dream had been a little bit more involved and there was no Rosalie interrupting us. I snapped awake feeling the sticky dampness on my stomach and I was surprised. I hadn't had a dream like that since I was a teenager. I was missing her more and more each moment we spent apart. I made a spur of the moment decision and decided to fly back to Houston before the show was fully over. The Med Center Gala was coming up and I thought I might take Bella along as my date. The idea started to appeal to me more and more. I left a message with Esme's service to let her know I was thinking about returning early. I hung up my phone and went to watch Rosalie compete.

While walking to the area where Rosalie was competing, I remembered my idea of taking a gift back to Bella. I quickly called my estate in Cumberland. I wanted to make sure I had Bella's gift to take home with me. I gave explicit instructions to have it sent by courier immediately.

As I anticipated going back to Houston to see Bella, I felt the first genuine smile cross my face for the first time today. Two days apart from her had already been two days too long.

I was longing to feel the silken tresses of her hair in my fingers, and have her beautiful brown eyes staring into mine. I pictured every detail of our last time together so acutely in my mind.

I wanted to see the way her upper teeth scraped across her lush, red bottom lip the moment before she came. I was finding myself swept away with the desire to possess her again and again. Her body had been built for mine. The way we fit together was amazing. I needed to taste her, smell her, feel her and take her as my own.

Fuck that.

I just needed her.

I called and made the necessary arrangements to get home. I didn't care that Rosalie was staring fucking daggers at me right now. She was just nothing but an inconsequential detail right now. She knew better than to expect anything from me. I had always made myself perfectly clear. The arrangements had been made. I was going back to Texas. Back to Bella.

BPOV

_____________________________________

I sat in the semi-darkness of my hotel room. I had thought over all the decisions I had to make. I knew there was absolutely no way that I could write this story objectively. Alice was lucky. Jasper was an "after the fact" for her.

I envied her position.

She was on the cusp of beginning to realize what a great guy Jasper was. I had no doubts that they would hit it off. Alice was better suited for Jasper. She had an edge and a thirst for excitement like he did. She was just waiting to surprise him with it.

Poor Bastard. He had no idea.

I shut down the windows that I had been utilizing on my lap top after making a few more notes. I resisted the urge to look at more pictures of the horse show from today. Instead I pulled up the photos of Edward that I had already saved to file.

I stared long and hard at the one of him in his dressage uniform. Jesus. I couldn't breathe. The man literally took my breath away. I started thinking about the brief wonderful morning that we had spent in his loft before he had to go to England.

I was so mesmerized by his picture that I realized I had laid back and pulled the hem of my shirt up and started tracing lazy circles across my stomach. I stared at the picture some more and focused on Edward's long fingers and remembered how they felt inside me, plunging in and out driving me towards complete ecstasy. My hands brushed lightly across my nipples causing them to pebble into hard points. I fantasized about Edward's hot, wet tongue sweeping across my nipples and my hand slid down below the waist band of my panties. I found my clit and began to slowly circle around it. I slowly dipped one of my fingers inside, coating it with my own moisture only to bring it back to my clit to make it even more slippery and sensitive to the touch. I thought about the feel of Edward, his voice in my ear, the scrape of his stubble across my own face, the weight of his body as he lay on top of me. I flicked the hard points of my nipples with my fingernails. I lightly tugged on them and imagined Edward doing that to me. I wanted to feel the sharpness of his hip bones as they dug into mine, slamming into me…his cock …oh Jesus, his glorious cock gliding in and out of me, filling me…causing me to lose my mind. I hitched in a sharp breath and felt myself explode from the inside out. Every nerve point tingled, my nipples hardened even more. I lay there panting, my legs spread wide, my toes cramping from my orgasm.

I was addicted to Edward Cullen.

I lay there in that hotel room and I wondered where he was. I picked my phone up immediately. I dialed his number. I waited breathlessly as the phone rang. One, two then three rings went by. I was just about to give up when I heard his voice far from across the Atlantic.

"Hi Baby…" he whispered huskily in my ear.

**Reviews are orgasmic....give me one!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 Friends and Enemies

**A/N: All Righty then! **

**The number of people who are adding this to story alerts is astounding me!**** Even more so are the number of you who have listed my merry little adventure as a favorite! I'm astounded! Amazed Even! So.... show me the love people! I am becoming a ****total review whore! I needs me some loving! I'm**** not ashamed to beg for them...I like watching those numbers spike upward everytime I publish another chapter. Yep...I'm a whore!**

**So, peeps....I'm dropping a bombshell in this chapter. Don't hate on me. It's a necessary evil. Pathos on the way to true love makes it that much sweeter!**

**Special thanks to my beta BritKat who corrected my proper British! Luvs ya Doll!**

**RobKats....I wouldn't have gotten through the day without your support....you can undo the restraints now...I'm good...seriously...I'm not going stalker......**

**Rob Pattinson....GAH!!!! You did it dude!!! You went shirtless and I went out of my freaking mind.....still drooling..... Oh the visuals I have now......**

17. Friends and Enemies

EPOV

_____________________________________

My phone started to vibrate and I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and looked at the number.

Finally. I quickly opened the phone and whispered "Hi Baby."

"Hello Texas." Bella answered back. Her voice was low and breathy and tickled my ear. "What are you doing?"

"I am currently walking across the show grounds on my way to the Royal box. And just by happy coincidence I also happened to be thinking of you when you called." I answered.

"Really?" She prompted. "Anything good?"

"It was quite lascivious and very properly British." I assured her.

"Good boy, Texas. I was thinking about you too."

"Anything good?" I quipped back. I heard her suck in her breath and make a noise like she was stretching. She made this mmm sound like a cat purring. I had heard that noise before.

"Bella? Are you being naughty?"

"If you mean naughty like am I lying half naked on the bed after pleasuring myself senseless while staring at photos of you in that jacket, tight white pants and boots naughty, then the answer would have to be yes."

I had to stop walking for a moment. The images that assaulted my brain short circuited me for a minute. I felt a swift and immediate reaction and had to turn away from some of the people who were walking towards me. She touched herself and thought of me. I had become elated at the thought.

"Bella," I growled. "I'm on my way to visit with the Queen. Hopefully she is going to purchase some more of my Dutch Warmbloods and if you keep talking to me like that I am going to be saluting the Queen of England in more ways than one. I don't think she would be too amused."

I heard Bella laugh lightly. "Now, that is something I would like to see."

"I bet you would, you naughty minx. But I would have to request a personal demonstration of these so called naughty maneuvers of yours first. To make sure they pass Royal standard."

"I could see my way clear of making that happen, Your Grace." Bella taunted me. "But you need to come back here to Texas first."

"Giving orders to a Duke? That's risky. Are you prepared for any consequences to those actions?" I played along.

"Forgive me Your Grace. Perhaps I was too forward in my desire to see you." Bella replied.

I was oddly stimulated by this conversation and made a note to do this with her again. I had several consequences in mind for Bella Swan.

"I am working on it." I smiled knowing that she was as anxious to see me as I was her. "Honestly Bella, I'm doing the best I can to get back as quickly as possible. The big Medical Center gala that the Cullen Foundation throws every year is coming up. Esme is the chair of that gala and I would like it very much if you would accompany me as my date."

"Oh Texas, you're on. Will I get to see you in a tux?" She asked me.

"Bella, if that is your subtle way of asking me if the gala is black tie, the answer is yes." I replied.

"Well, I have a slight problem Texas. I didn't exactly bring a black tie affair dress and I'm also no Ginger Rodgers on the dance floor. Me? Dancing in heels with a long dress equals disaster."

"Bella, who said I could dance?" I was becoming very amused by this conversation.

"Texas, if you can sit on a horse without falling off, I'm betting you know how to dance. All you nancy Eton boys learn how to do that stuff."

I started laughing. "Bella, we'll solve the problem about the dress. Just say you will consider being my date."

I heard her let out a long sigh. "Yes. Absolutely yes!"

"Bella, I have to go. I will call you as soon as I can to let you know when I'm on my way back. Be patient. I have a few details to wrap up here and then I'm coming home."

"Okay. Good night Texas. I'll talk to you soon."

"Night, naughty girl. Keep those lovely girly parts warm for me."

I heard a throaty chuckle issue forth from Bella. "Good night Bella. I'll…. I ….Good Night."

"Bye Texas." She whispered and broke the connection.

I stared at the blank screen on my phone for a second. I shook my head and smiled. I felt like a moony eyed teenager who had just asked his favorite girl to a formal. I walked all the way to the Royal box sporting a silly grin. I just had to get home.

BPOV

__________________________________

I slept rather soundly after speaking with Edward. I woke up and just lay there for a moment listening to the sounds emanating from the hallway. I could hear the food service carts being rolled out of the elevator, room doors opening and closing, the voices of hotel patrons as they walked down the hallway trailing their luggage behind them.

I sat up and stretched, pulled on my sweat pants and hopped out of bed. I picked up my cell phone and called Alice. The phone rang several times and I glanced at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. 9:30 a.m. Knowing Alice she was probably already in the shower getting ready for her date with Jasper. I left her a voice message and went over to the coffee maker and started to brew a pot of coffee.

I turned on my lap top and went into the bathroom to wash my face. The coffee had finished brewing, I fixed myself a cup and I sat down in front of the lap top to open up my e-mail.

I scrolled through and found a couple of e-mails from Jake, my last serious relationship. My only serious relationship.

Jacob Black was a Quileute Indian that lived on the reservation in La Push near Forks. Our fathers were best friends. Jake and I had known each other since we were kids. Our relationship progressed out of the playground and into the hazardous waters of teenage dating. We thought we were meant for each other. Jake had even proposed.

The engagement was broken when I had become pregnant and lost the baby due to an ectopic pregnancy.

I could no longer have children.

That effectively killed the relationship. Neither one of us dealt with the loss well.

I opened Jake's e-mails and read them with interest. He was letting me know that he had completed veterinary school and that he was getting ready to spend a summer interning at a dog compound/animal shelter that treated abused dogs. I was happy for Jake. It sounded as if his life was finally working out for him. After we had broken up, things had been very tense between us. It seemed as if we were finding our way back to our original friendship. A story that I had written on the Quileute Reservation had changed things and allowed him more freedom to pursue his own dreams. Jake would always have a place in my heart. I sent him my congratulations and wished him luck.

I finished reading my e-mails and got up to brew one more little pot of coffee. My stomach was starting to growl and I was hoping that Alice would want to grab some breakfast downstairs.

I knew that I was procrastinating. I decided to take Renee's advice and turn the story over to someone else. The idea of seeking Jasper and Edward's approval for someone else to do the story made me hesitant. Still, it was the right thing to do.

I was about to call Alice again when my phone rang in my hand.

"Just getting ready to call you back." I said to Alice as I answered.

"Good, because I'm starving. Breakfast?" She asked me.

"Give me ten minutes and I'm there!"

We decided to meet downstairs. I quickly threw my hair up in a ponytail, threw on Edward's Beatle's tee shirt and knotted it up in the back. I slid my favorite low waist jeans on and some flip flops. On the way out of the door, I grabbed my sunglasses in case Alice wanted to sit outside on the terrace. It wasn't humid this morning and it would be nice to sit in the sun while we ate. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs to meet Alice.

***

"So, I talked to Edward last night." I told Alice as I bit into a juicy piece of cantaloupe.

"And…what did you tell him? Did you tell him you were pulling off the story yet?" Alice reached over and pulled a butter croissant from the basket in between us.

I shook my head no while I chewed the cantaloupe. "Didn't have time. We were too busy flirting back and forth with each other. And it just didn't seem right Alice. I would much rather tell him in person."

"Geez, Bella. That could take a long time. When is he supposed to be coming back?" Alice took another bite of her croissant and rolled her eyes at the bits of flaky pastry that fell down the front of her shirt. She swiped at them with her napkin.

"Hopefully soon. God Alice, is it crazy that I have actually been missing him?" I asked her.

"Are you sure it's him that you're missing? Maybe it's just the sex. I mean, let's face it Bella. You were on a serious celibacy streak there. Hell, who was the last person you slept with? Even I don't remember." Alice quipped

"Funny. I don't seem to recall you being all that active lately either. Must explain the outfit." I shot back as I lifted my sunglasses and leered at her.

"The outfit is just frosting Bella. The real treat is inside." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah, well I hope Jasper is satisfied with just frosting for a while because he's got a whole bakery available to him in this town."

"I'll worry about Jasper. You worry about Edward. Did he tell you anything about the blonde?" Alice asked me.

"I didn't ask him Alice. Once again, that is a conversation I want to have in person. I want to see his eyes when I ask him." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I agree. I'd do the same." Alice agreed. We ate our fresh fruit, finished our coffees and started to head inside.

"Alice, have fun today. Jasper is a good guy. I think you two are really going to like one another."

Alice threw her tiny little arms around me and squeezed me surprisingly hard.

"Aww thanks Bells. I know Jasper is a good guy. What he doesn't realize is that I'm going to make him an epic kind of guy." Alice winked at me and bounced off the elevator on the way to her room.

I shook my head and made my way back to my room. It was time to make a phone call to Eric Yorkie.

EPOV

_______________________________________

The day had drawn to a successful end. Rosalie had won the side saddle competition and was happy basking in the glow of her success. It got her out from under my feet for a while.

I had called the townhouse and spoke with Karl and he had reassured me that my package for Bella had indeed arrived just a short while ago. Whoever the courier service had sent to retrieve the package was going to receive a nice bonus from me for being so quick. I told Karl to make sure he took care of it for me.

I also asked him to make sure my bags were packed and to book the first available flight back to the United States.

My staff were loading the horses back up onto the trailers. I supervised the loading of the tack even though I knew without a doubt that my staff was more than capable. I was trying to preoccupy myself with details waiting for the phone call from Karl letting me know when my flight was. My phone finally buzzed and I answered it quickly.

Karl gave me the information. I wouldn't be leaving London until tomorrow morning. I was disappointed but it would give me some time to get some rest and handle some other business as well. The last of the equipment had been loaded and they were ready to head back to Cumberland.

I started back across the grounds to my car. I decided not to change my clothes just yet and figured I would take a shower when I got home. Besides, I also knew it would annoy Rosalie to do so.

"Petty Cullen, very petty." I thought to myself.

I located Rose and true to form she had us pose for more pictures for the press. I hated having my picture taken. There were camera crews as well from the BBC. The press were shouting questions at us left and right or calling our names just to get our attention to turn this way or that. The blinding pops of flashes going off had me seeing blue dots all over the horizon.

I leaned in and whispered harshly into Rosalie's ear. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to the car. You can join me when you are done."

Rosalie never skipped a beat in front of the press. She smiled up at me adoringly, placed her hand on my cheek and said loudly and theatrically "I'll catch up in a moment darling."

I smiled a tight smile at her, turned and walked away. The flashes were still going and I chose not to listen to the inane questions being hurled at Rosalie.

I stalked to the car, furious that she would always find a way to make it seem as if we were a couple. It was definitely time to set her straight. I would inform her of my plans to leave in the morning and that I had planned on taking Bella Swan to the gala with me.

I sat fuming in the car for several minutes before Rosalie arrived. She slid into the seat next to me looking smug and full of herself as usual.

"Well done Rosalie. Which performance are you more proud of? The side saddle event or that little show for the press just now?" I snidely commented.

"Don't be so crass Edward. It's not becoming. Besides, can I help it if the press adores me? And you would do well to court them a little bit more. Wouldn't hurt to be seen in a more pleasant light you know." Rosalie had pulled her compact out and reapplied her perfect lipstick once again. Never a hair out of place, never a wrinkle on her clothes. Rosalie had complete control over her image.

"Rosalie, I'm leaving for the States tomorrow. " I informed her, my voice firm.

"No, you can't." She said in a flat tone without even blinking.

"Yes, I can. I've already made flight arrangements."

"No, Edward. You can't. I have already accepted an invitation to a hunt with the Queen on behalf of the both of us. We're staying here as her guests. I suggest you have Karl send over the appropriate hunting attire and some other clothes as well. We will be her guests for several days." Rosalie smiled at me pleasantly knowing fully well that she had purposely delayed my return. I had no choice but to stay.

"Fine." I managed to spit out through clenched teeth. "But as soon as I can leave, I'm going back to Houston."

I only hoped that Bella would understand. I also hoped that I would be able to make it back for the gala in time.

I undid the knot of my tie just a bit. I glared at Rosalie. She never made eye contact with me at all. We drove towards Windsor castle in absolute silence.

BPOV

_______________________________________

I had spoken with Eric. He was beside himself. He couldn't believe that I was willing to dump this story into his lap so easily.

"Seriously…Bella. I'm not one to question motives. But why me?" He asked me.

"Because Eric, you are the only person I trust at the damn magazine not to fuck it up and turn it into some sensationalized piece of shit." I admitted.

"Okay…I can accept that reason. But shit, Bella! This is one "MF" of a story. You are handing me a permanent byline on a silver platter. I deserve to know why."

"Jesus, Eric! Can't you just accept that the story just doesn't work with me anymore? I've become involved with the subjects more than I care to be. They have these ties to my own mother which I didn't even know existed until I got here. I ask you, how the fuck can I be objective?" I prayed silently hoping he would buy the Renee excuse.

The silence from the other end of the phone was driving me bat shit. I had to control my breathing. Eric Yorkie was one of those people that you just knew would find his way eventually to L.A. and end up reporting for People Magazine or something. I was playing on my instincts hoping he would take the bait. I threw in my best line once more; fishing for what I knew would be the final bite. The one thing Eric Yorkie couldn't resist.

"You will be known as the first reporter to get an interview from Edward Cullen, Duke of Cumberland, ostracized family, wealth, and power….do I need to continue?"

I waited for him to reply, to make up his mind and say yes or that I should take a long ass walk off the closest short pier. I knew he could fill in.

"All right Bella. I got your back baby. I'll do it. I don't know how you are going to convince James, but I'll be waiting to hear from you."

I puffed out my cheeks as I released the deep breath I had been holding.

"Thanks Eric. You're helping me more than you know. Once I get the okay from Jasper and Edward, I'll call James and make the necessary arrangements."

"James is going to be pissed Bella, but I guess as long as he gets his story, he'll calm down."

"I know. Thanks again Eric. I really do appreciate you stepping in."

"Keep me posted Bella." He said and then hung up the phone.

That was one hurdle down. Three more to go.

**Reviews are like Rob Crack....I gotta have more!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18 Dancing Lessons, Part 1

**A/N: Okay, can I just fully get this big SQUUUEEEEEEEE of my more than ample chest? You guys are rocking my world! My last chapter got over 2500 hits!**

**I feel loved. I feel special....Shit...I feel the pressure! Reviews help me kiddos! I need the feedback babies! **

**Please a cougar and give her more reviews than she's ever gotten! I'd pass out if I got 100 reviews!!!**

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm working on two stories at once and I'm typing as fast as I can!**

**This chapter is an epic one. So much so that I'm having to split it into two. I'm almost finished with the second half and hope to post it tom****orrow!**

**Thanks to my ROCKIN' beta BritKat! You know how hot I am for you! To the RobKats....My sanity, my life, my loves....Olive Juice!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters Twilight...I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

18. Dancing Lessons, Part 1

EPOV

____________________________

The best thing that happened during the couple of days that I had to spend at Windsor Castle with Rosalie was the fact that the Queen monopolized much of my time. I spent very little time in Rosalie's company which suited me just fine.

Bella understood my predicament and assured me that she was fine about the delay of my departure. I knew her reassurance was absolute rubbish. I could hear the hurt and disappointment in her voice. I vowed to more than make it up to her at the Gala.

I had only one more breakfast to attend and then I would be headed home. The Queen had been quite gracious in understanding that I needed to return to Houston to be with my family for the Medical Center Gala. I actually enjoyed the hunt and the company of Prince Harry during the few days at Windsor Castle. Rosalie had actually done me a favor by forcing me into going and I was glad that I did. Several of the other members of the hunting party had expressed interest in visiting my estate to take a look at my current stable of Warmbloods. The horse show had generated much interest in my latest bloodline.

I could feel the anticipation of leaving and heading back home. I checked my watch again as I paced the library stealing glances out the windows, waiting for my car to arrive. Only a few more moments and I would be headed to Heathrow. I took the time to bid farewell to Her Majesty, The Queen. I also knew that I needed to do the right thing and thank Rosalie for insisting on this trip. I went to her room to search her out.

I rapped my knuckles against the door. "Rosalie?" I called out. "I'm getting ready to leave. I just wanted to say good bye."

Silence greeted me through the door. "Rosalie?" I knocked one more time and waited for a minute. She still didn't answer. I went downstairs and back into the library. I wrote a quick note of thanks and left instructions to make sure that it was delivered to Lady Hale.

I just finished the note when my driver arrived. I would be lying if I said that I didn't fly down the steps to the car. We pulled away from Windsor Castle and it seemed as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It was still too early to call Bella with the time difference. I would wait a couple of hours and then call. I would be home in Houston tonight and with any luck Bella would be in my arms and warming my bed.

***

It took forever to get through security at Heathrow. I was waiting in the first class lounge when I finally got a hold of Bella.

"Edward? What time is it?" She said in that sexy sleep filled voice of hers as she answered my call.

"It's early sleepy girl. I'm at the airport waiting to get on the plane. I'm on my way back to Houston, Bella." I smiled as I heard her try to hide a quick squeal of glee. Sometimes her exuberant personality just got the best of her and I found it to be delightfully goofy.

"So, tonight then Texas? I'll actually get to see you tonight?" Her voice was much more alert now.

"Nothing is stopping me from getting there tonight Bella. I mean absolutely nothing." I assured her, my voice a little bit more forceful than I had intended. I heard her gentle sigh and we sat for a moment enjoying the comfortable silence between us. I liked that she didn't feel the need to fill the empty spaces with vapid chatter.

Another minute passed and Bella finally spoke up.

"Edward, thank you for what you and Jasper did for me and Alice. That was more than generous to set up the account at Neiman Marcus for us. It was a ridiculously grand and over the top gesture."

"It was nothing. You were both worried about having an appropriate dress; we just came up with the solution. Besides, Jasper and I both wanted our dates to be the most breathtaking women there." I told her.

Jasper had asked Alice to accompany him to the Gala which thrilled Esme to no end. Jasper wasn't going to show up stag and proceed to hit on every deb in the room for the first time in years. Esme was looking forward to meeting the woman who was keeping Jasper enthralled for more than his usual 24 hour period and she was somewhat surprised that Rosalie would not be accompanying me. I asked Esme to keep an open mind and to reserve her judgment of Bella until she met her.

"Did you both manage to find what you were looking for?" I asked her.

"Mmm Hmm. My dress is gorgeous. But you'll just have to wait and see now won't you." She teased me.

"I think I'd much rather see you wrapped in one of my bed sheets Bella."

"Tsk, Tsk. Calm the frisky down Texas. You've got a long flight ahead of you and I want you saving that all for me." She purred back.

"Okay. But if that dress is as gorgeous as you say, the frisky is coming back in full force and I may not be held responsible for my actions." I warned her. They made the overhead announcement that the flight was ready to begin boarding.

"They just put out the boarding call, Bella. I need to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Hey thanks for waking me up and I'm really looking forward to seeing you tonight. I'll be the one in the ball gown."

I chuckled and answered her back. "I'll be the one dressed like the maitre d'. Hopefully you'll be able to tell us apart."

"Oh Texas! All you will need to do is drop one of those panty burning smiles of yours and I'll be able to tell who is handing out the frisky and who is handing out the menus." She said, her joyous, throaty laugh making what she said sound even more sexy.

Damn! That woman knew how to push my buttons.

I smiled like a big goofy kid as I bid her good bye and made my way towards the gate. I thought about the small box with the perfect shade of blue ribbon tied around it that was sitting in my overnight bag. Bella's gift.

Tonight, I hoped I would find the perfect moment to give it to her.

BPOV

______________________________

I hung up the phone after talking to Edward and threw on some sweats and tore down the hallway to Alice's room. I knew it was early and banging on the door like a madwoman would probably go over like a turd in a punchbowl. I knocked quietly on the door in rapid succession.

Shit. What was I thinking? I should have just grabbed my phone and stood here until she answered either the phone or the door. Edward and the prospect of seeing him had scrambled my brains like an omelet.

Omelet…..mmm. Yeah I was hungry. Which was a really good sign because usually when I get nervous I don't like to eat. But this was a different nervous. This was butterflies. First kiss kind of butterflies. I heard the bolt turn and the door slowly crack open. All I saw at first was dark spikes of hair until Alice looked up at me and yawned. Wide. Then I got a lovely view of her tonsils.

"Nice, Alice." I commented. "Now all you have to do is scratch your butt and my morning is complete. Out late with Mr. Whitlock again?"

Alice opened the door and let me into her room. She went back over and plopped down onto the bed and pulled a pillow up under her chin.

"No, we didn't stay out late. We stayed _in_ late." Alice yawned again. Even sleep mussed, her hair looked perfectly styled. No one should ever look that perfect in the morning.

"Alice….? Jasper? You didn't…..did you?" I asked her.

Alice feigned mock hurt and threw her pillow at me. "Hell no Bella! If you must know, we sat up watching old 80's movies and playing backgammon the whole time. I figured if he'd put up with that, Jasper will pretty much put up with anything from me. I did finally let him kiss me last night though."

"And?….." I excitedly spurred her on. Alice looked at me for a moment and I could slowly see the smile starting to curve upward on her delicate face.

Alice's light, lilting laugh filled the room. "Oh Bella…he has strong lips!"

I shook my head. "You watched "Pretty in Pink" again, didn't you?"

Alice laughed some more and I couldn't help but join in. It was a good day already. Alice and I were caught up in the spell of the Cullen boys and I was supremely thankful that I had my best friend to share it with.

We laid around on her bed for a while trading stories about Edward and Jasper. She told me how her date with Jasper went. After listening to her, I told her that her first date with Jasper apparently hadn't stopped yet. I was amazed as I watched Alice just being still for a moment as she recollected everything for me. Jasper was already an amazing influence on my best friend. And I had a feeling that she was just as amazing for him in return. I was genuinely thrilled and happy for the both of them.

My stomach began its noisy rumbling and we were both reminded of the fact that Jasper had offered to take us to breakfast before dropping us off at Neiman's for the last fitting of our dresses. I headed to my room to get dressed. Alice and I met each other at the elevator.

"You ready Tinkerbell?" I teased her using Jasper's pet name for her.

"Are _you_ ready tramp?"

Alice and I both laughed loudly as we stepped into the elevator and made our way downstairs to meet Jasper.

***

Leave it to Jasper to drive us to Denny's for breakfast in a limo. As we settled into our booth, the waitress gave us our menus and headed off to retrieve our coffees for us.

"What? Don't look at me that way. I could fully sit here and extol the virtues of "Moons over My Hammy" to you." Jasper remonstrated.

Alice, the little traitor, snuggled right up to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him it was perfect.

Of course it was perfect. For her. She had her man candy sitting right next to her. Mine was on a fucking plane. I looked over at the two of them and watched their easy camaraderie Jasper would start to say something and Alice would finish it for him. I realized that my first initial gut feeling about them was right. They managed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. I just shook my head and smiled.

We placed our orders and began to talk about the Gala, what the usual program consisted of and what Alice and I should expect. Jasper's take on Houston society was just as funny as his take on the Royals.

"Hell ladies, don't take all this as verbatim. Half the time I've been drunk out of my mind at those damn fund raisers. The people here are just as longwinded and self important as those pompous asses in Britian. I go to these damn things because I just like the booze and the pretty women." Jasper commented.

Alice's face crinkled up in a moue of disappointment.

"Don't worry Tinkerbell. That's not happening tonight. Not with you by my side." Jasper reassured her. I watched as he took her hand and leaned in gently to kiss her on the cheek. That one smooth move placated Alice immediately.

Our food arrived and everyone became pretty much silent while eating. I was getting fully wired on the coffee and decided it was time for me to broach the subject of Erik Yorkie taking over the writing of the story. With Edward coming home this evening, I wanted to make sure I had one ally in my corner.

I took a deep breath and addressed Jasper. "So, Alice is going to finish up with some formal pictures from the fund raiser tonight. The candid's will add to the story. "

"Sounds good. Just make sure my girl gets some time with me tonight Bella." Jasper responded.

"As far as the story goes though Jasper, I think it's only fair that I tell you that I am thinking about withdrawing from the story and letting another excellent reporter that I work with finish it up."

Jasper started to protest. Alice laid one of her ridiculously tiny hands on his thigh.

"Jasper. Hear Bella out first. Once you hear what she has to say, you just might agree with her."

Jasper looked at Alice and then me. His protest died in his throat and he pushed his empty plate to the side.

"Okay….shoot. I'm listening."

I folded my napkin onto my plate and held out my coffee cup to the waitress as she passed by with a fresh pot. She refilled my coffee and as I added my creamer and sugar to the cup, I leveled with Jasper.

"From the start of this whole story it seems as everything I have done, said or attempted to do has spun wildly out of control. I don't know whether I am subconsciously trying to push myself away from this "comfortable" career that I've made for myself, or if there is something more important driving my decision."

Jasper leaned forward onto the table and clasped his hands in front of him. His eyes were so kind. "Just tell me what you really think is going on, Bella."

I decided to just jump in with both feet. "I don't know why and I can't explain it. But Jasper, I have very strong feelings for Edward. Feelings I would like to explore but I don't even know where to begin. That's why I need to back off from the story."

Jasper took my hands in his and smiled at me. "It's the right decision Bella. Trust me. My cousin doesn't take to things lightly; but, knowing Edward I'm sure he will support your decision as well. And as far as I am concerned, you removing yourself from the story is fine as long as you are the one to supervise the final draft. Oh and you have to put in hotter pictures of me than Edward."

I sat still for one second staring at Jasper, relieved that I had his okay. Then his comment about the photos sunk in and I started to laugh.

"Thanks Jasper. I'm glad you're okay with this. I just feel like I need to see where things stand with Edward." I admitted.

"I'll tell you where things stand with Edward. He's on a plane, busting his ass to get back to see you. He couldn't give a crap about the damn gala. He just wants to see you. Straight up. True facts."

Alice let out a surprised gasp. "Jasper Whitlock! Have I told you how extremely likable you are today? You just scored bonus points with me for that." Alice shimmied in closer to Jasper and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What? What did I do? Tell me and I'll be sure to do it again." He asked as he turned and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

I shook my head at him. "You did nothing but prove that you have a big old heart and that you are a sucker for romance. I pity you Jasper. You're so totally stuck with Alice now. Thanks for taking her off my hands though."

We finished drinking the last of our coffee and Jasper lead us to the limo that was waiting outside.

"So ladies," He said offering each one of us an arm as we walked out into the bright Houston sunlight. Both Alice and I hooked our arms through his. "Ready to go spend some money? Better yet…ready to go spend some of Edward's money?"

EPOV

________________________________

Rain delay. A damn rain delay in New York had slowed us down. I was pacing like a mad man. I kept checking my watch trying to calculate the flight arrival into Houston if we ever left this godforsaken airport.

I texted Jasper and asked him if he was able to pick up my tuxedo for me. He called me back saying that we were both ready for tonight and that the girls were at their final fittings at Neiman's. I explained to Jasper my thoughts of when my possible arrival would be due to the rain delay. I asked him if he wouldn't mind going to fetch the girls while I had a chance to shower and get dressed once I got back to the loft. Jasper agreed and he hinted that Bella had some important news for me but thought it best that I should hear it from her first.

The mere mention of her name whipped my anxiety back up into a frenzy again. It seemed as if the Gods were conspiring against me. Finally they issued the call and we boarded the plane. The rain had slowed enough for us to be able to finally taxi down the runway.

Once we were airborne, I relaxed and began to feel sleepy. I needed the sleep. I let the gentle whine and hum of the engines lull me into unconsciousness.

I was gently awoken by the sound of the flight attendant telling me that we were getting close to Houston and that it was time to set my chair back in the upright position. I stretched and was amazed at how relaxed I felt. I was on the home stretch. I checked my watch. Perfect. If the traffic was moderate, I'd be able to make it to my loft within the next hour or so.

I chuckled to myself when I realized that I was actually looking forward to the Gala for the first time. Ever since Esme and Carlisle had been dragging Jasper and I to them once we were deemed worthy for social interaction, we had hated it. It was different when we were younger. Jasper and I would wait in the foyer of our huge house in River Oaks; dressed in our footy pajamas, waiting for a kiss goodnight. We longed to climb into the limo and attend their fancy party.

The memory of Jazz in those crazy pajamas, teddy bear clutched under his arm, tears streaming down his face as Esme kissing him goodnight caused me to smile. Jazz and I had both come a long way. From what Jazz had told me about Alice, it seemed as if tonight was going to be a night to remember for the both of us.

***

I threw open the front door of my loft just as Jazz was coming down the hallway. I was surprised by what I saw.

"Shit, Jazz. This the first time I have seen you sober before a gala since we were teenagers."

"Ha ha. Fuck off. You're late. I'm on my way to the hotel to pick up Alice and Bella. You better get your ass in the shower man. Your tux is hanging up in your closet. You owe me for the dry cleaning…" He shouted down the hallway as I bounded up the stairs.

I was out of the shower within 15 minutes. I knew I wouldn't have time to shave so I just used my electric razor to trim down the stubble on my face. Esme wouldn't be happy, but she would get over it. I raked my fingers through my wet hair, not even fully bothering to do anything else with it because my hair had a mind of own. I went into my bedroom and proceeded to get dressed. I had just slid the bow tie under my collar when I heard the door to the loft open.

"Edward?" Jasper called out. "We're here."

I slipped on my shoes and took one more look in the mirror making sure all the studs on my shirt were fastened as I slipped my Cullen crest cuff links on. I slipped my jacket on and decided to tie my bow tie down stairs. I was in a hurry to see Bella.

I made my way to the top of the stairs and looked down. What I saw took my breath away.

BPOV

______________________________

Oh Holy Mary Mother of God. There he was at the top of the stairs. Just staring down at me with those intensely green eyes of his flashing in the light. He raked those long delicious fingers through that mop of bronze disheveled hair and I forgot to breathe. He was here. He was really here. And he was fucking gorgeous.

EPOV

_______________________________

She was here. She was standing there at the bottom of stairs. Just staring up at me. Her dark chocolate brown eyes were wide and every time she blinked her dark lashes would flutter against her cheekbones like that of butterfly wings. Her hair was swept to the side, a beautiful white Gardenia pinned near her ear. I knew I was going to be enveloped in that rich fragrance all night. Her dress clung to her like a second skin. It was a shimmering subtle shade of blue that I could only compare to that of the night time sky right at the moment of twilight. Her lips were red and hypnotic. She was nothing short of a succulent nymph sent to torment and tempt me.

I took a breath and remembered how to walk down the stairs. I needed to touch her. I needed to be sure she was real.

BPOV

______________________________

I watched him as he strode purposefully down those stairs. We never broke eye contact. I imagined he could read all the emotions I was feeling as they traveled across my face. I was never good at being able to hide my true feelings and seeing him didn't make it any easier. I found myself counting the number of steps he took. I tried to guess how many steps it would take for him to cross from the steps to get to me. I was literally starting to count the seconds before he would be standing in front of me.

Edward smiled his lazy crooked smile and I suddenly forgot how to count.

EPOV

______________________________

Her luminous skin was like a maddening beacon. I longed to run my tongue along her delicately sculpted collar bone. Her shoulders begged to be kissed. Her neck…Oh God, how I longed to nibble on her neck at the base of her throat. I wanted to feel her rapid pulse beating against my lips. I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. I walked towards her and I could see her take a shaky breath. The subtle movement of her breasts beneath the fabric caused her nipples to harden and I was overcome with the insane desire to run my tongue over them. I needed to calm down otherwise Bella and I were never going to leave my loft.

I heard an audible pop of a champagne cork and I was reminded that Alice and Jasper were in the room. I broke my eye contact with Bella just briefly and a sudden rush of sanity flooded me. I nodded at Jasper and he quickly led Alice by the arm into my library to supposedly look at some photo books he wanted a sudden opinion on.

I whispered a silent thank you to him. He knew I needed a moment with Bella. A moment alone.

**Whew!! Is it hot in here? Reviews are hot too..... **


	19. Chapter 18 Dancing Lessons, Part 2

**A/N: Okay so as promised, here is part two of this chapter. The good news is that Edward and Bella are finally reunited. The bad news is that there is going to be a part three to this chapter. I'm doing my best to get Part 3 to my beta in time so I can post it tomorrow. Ya'll may end up having a lot of questions after reading this, so I'll meet you at the bottom...okay?**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews y'all. You made my day! The number of hits has been spectacular. I've made a lot of new friends along the way and that just makes writing this story that much more fun! To all the new readers who have added my story as a favorite or just put it on alert, THANK YOU, THANK YOU,**** THANK YOU!!!!**

**Special thanks to BritKat who is doing her beta duties while her family visits from England! You don't know how much I appreciate your time and hard work in helping me to look coherent. To my RobKats whose daily snark, avid discussions about Rob Pattinson, and all out craziness, I just don't know what I do without you. Y'all give me inspiration!**

**Special thanks and congrats to my dearest Rob Pattinson. Dude! You kicked ass at the MTV movie awards and looked fantastically adorkably sexy doing it!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight. I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

18. Dancing Lessons, Part 2

BPOV

___________________________________

"Bella."

His mellifluous voice resonated through me. He spoke my name and my body's reaction spoke volumes. His eyes were dark. Something animalistic seemed to hover behind his stare. I felt naked. His stare was intense. It would flit about for a second, coming to rest on some other part of my face or my body, but inevitably it always returned back to my eyes. I could not pull my gaze away from his. I was locked into this incredible magnetic force that was drawing me to him.

"Edward." His name rolled breathlessly out of my mouth. He lifted his fingers and ran the back of them lightly across my collar bone causing me to shiver slightly. He was standing so close. Close enough that I could smell the fabric starch in his perfectly laundered tuxedo shirt. I could also smell him. The clean smell of his soap, the smell of his skin and the scent of his shirt tumbled my senses down the rabbit hole. There was no going back. I was lost. I wanted to get lost in the wonderland of his body.

His thumb came to rest on my bottom lip.

"Beautiful, as always." He whispered.

He leaned in and gave my lips the lightest brush with his. My eyes closed and my body began to sway just a little. I let out a little whimper.

"Missed you." I managed to whisper.

"Good. It will be so much more fun reminding you of why you missed me." He uttered in a low voice in my ear.

"Oh God. Hello Texas. You're perfect. You know that don't you?"

He pulled back and blinded me with his crooked smile.

"And you are stunning. The dress is definitely bringing the frisky. Remind me to thank it later. " He joked lightly.

The crackling electricity between us was palpable. I sucked in a deep breath. The atmosphere was becoming way too intense for me to handle. So, true to form, I had to turn the situation into something humorous. The intensity scared me and humor was a defense mechanism.

"Champagne. Texas, I think I need a drink because if I don't find something else to do with my hands I'm going to tear those onyx studs right out of your shirt."

His laughter filled the room and we both relaxed. I was the happiest I had been in days.

EPOV

_________________________________________

Bella stood there enveloped in all that mesmerizing blue. The color did amazing things to her skin. She looked almost supernatural in her beauty. It was if she had become a succubus while I had been gone.

If I was going to die tonight, let it be by the hands of Bella Swan. Not only her hands, but her luscious wet mouth and the sinfully soft curves of her body. I longed to sink myself deep inside her warmth. I had to remind myself that we actually had somewhere to be tonight. Tonight would be excruciatingly long.

Bella made me laugh by threatening to rip open my shirt. I quickly poured us some champagne and handed her a glass.

"To the most bewitching woman I have ever met." I raised my glass and toasted her.

Her cheeks immediately flamed to the lovely shade of red that I found so appealing. It was the same color red that flooded her face in the throes of passion. I made a vow to myself to find all kinds of ways to make Bella Swan blush.

"To the sexiest Anglo cowboy I've ever had the pleasure of riding." She quipped back.

I about damn near choked on my champagne. How Bella could go from blushing ingénue to bawdy temptress in seconds stunned me.

"So that's our game tonight Bella? Who will crack first? If so, I say game on. To make it more interesting, I say we make a side bet." I taunted her.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows at me. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think that a reward consisting of a sexual nature would be worthy of a contest. Even though I already know I am going to win."

She actually snickered. "I've got mad skills Texas. You sure you want to make this bet?"

"Definitely. It will make a dull night at the Gala so much more interesting. You in?" I asked her.

"Hell to the yeah, Texas! Let's shake on it." She smiled widely at me.

I grabbed her and pulled her closely to me.

"Fuck that." I growled in her ear. "I'm sealing this bet with a kiss."

I crashed my lips to hers as my hands circled her waist and pulled her up against me tightly. My tongue traced the seam of her lips and she resisted at first. I pushed harder and she opened to me and I slipped my tongue into the welcoming heat of her mouth.

Jesus. She tasted so fucking good. All champagne and Bella. It was absolutely maddening until she cheated and bit down on my tongue hard.

"Owww! What the hell?" I spat out as I pulled away from her.

"I never said I played fair Edward. Plus you messed up my lipstick. Now I need to re-apply. I'm going to find Alice. We're going to freshen up and you are going to tie your bow tie and we're leaving to go the Gala." She winked at me before she turned and walked out of the room leaving me to stare at the spectacular sight of her ass encased in that vexing dress leaving the room.

I laughed to myself silently. I was in for a world of hurt tonight.

All I could think was "Bring It Bella Swan".

BPOV

_______________________________

I tried my best to sashay away from Edward Cullen without tumbling face forward from the highest freaking heeled shoes I have ever worn. But even I had to admit that Alice had been right. They made the back of the dress hug my ass perfectly. I never even realized I had an ass like that until Alice made me look at it in the three mirrors that surrounded me in the dressing room at Neiman's. Damn it! I loved that girl more than anything right now.

Edward had issued a challenge. Years of working with hard betting reporters had trained me well. I had a gut instinct for going for the jugular. Edward Cullen would not win this damn bet. But some part of me secretly wanted to lose. I wanted to know what he had in store for me.

I went to the library to find Alice. Girls travel to the bathroom in pairs and I needed my best friend to squeal to. I had to release some of hormonally challenged teenage Bella that still lurked within the deep recesses of my psyche. I walked to the open door of the library only to spy Jasper and Alice locked in a serious kiss.

Yeah, I could wait. Alice needed Jasper and he needed her. What a wild night this was going to be.

I shut the door to the bathroom and pulled out the powder compact to touch up my makeup. Alice had insisted that I buy some MAC Viva Red lipstick that was in her words "siren red that makes sailors crash their ships on the rocks".

I patted down the small amount of shine on my nose and started to fix my lipstick. I cleared away the smeared red stains that had been caused by Edward's insistent kiss. I touched up my make up and relined my lips with my lip pencil. I did a quick swipe of the startling shade of red across my lips, pressed them together and blotted the excess onto a tissue.

Suddenly, I was very taken with the idea of leaving red lipstick traces on Edward's cock.

It was definitely anyone's game now. Patting myself on the back for a scathingly brilliant idea, I was about to turn off the lights when another one hit me.

I put my purse down, pulled up my dress and slid my panties down. I opened my purse and tucked my panties inside. I had warned Edward that I didn't play fair. I chuckled to myself as I flipped the light switch and went out to join him in the living room.

As I walked down the hallway I caught Edward stashing something underneath a cushion on the couch. He looked like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

He gripped his chin within the palm of hand. His fingers circled that chiseled jaw of his as he swiped his index finger and thumb around his chin until they met with one another.

"Come here Bella." His voice was quite commanding. My curiosity got the better of me.

I moved in front of him and laid my purse down on the coffee table. He just stood there and stared at me. Again I felt myself beginning to melt beneath that hot flashing green gaze of his.

"I brought you back a present. I would really like to give it to you now."

I was startled. A present? Edward had thought enough of me to bring me a gift?

I stammered a bit as I answered him. "Wha…what is it?"

He reached behind the couch cushion and pulled out a very small square gift wrapped in beautiful paper with a lovely blue ribbon tied around it. I smiled as I realized that simply by chance the ribbon was practically the same color as my dress.

"Edward, you didn't need to do this." I gently chided him.

I felt along all the edges of the wrapped gift. I could feel an indentation around three sides of the gift and several sharp corners. I knew it was a book.

"Open it Bella. It's just a little something I thought you would like." He encouraged.

I took my time untying the ribbon. I began to wind it around my fingers when Edward took it from me.

"I'll keep that. Just open your present." His face was eager and I laughed.

"Seriously Edward, if you are giving me a copy of the Karma Sutra…" I started to joke, but then I saw how serious he was and my comment died in my throat.

"Sorry, I'm just not that great at receiving gifts. I tend to say the wrong things." I tried to explain.

I slipped my fingers under the tape on one side and then the other. I slowly slid the present out. Yes I had guessed right. It was a book.

I turned the book over and saw the cover. The tears came fast, spilled over and slipped down my cheeks.

"It's so perfect…." I managed to snuffle out.

Edward whipped a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at my eyes. Only a Duke would have a real handkerchief in his jacket.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I barked out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob.

"How did you know? Did Jasper tell you?" I begged him.

"Know what Bella? Honey…." He started to sound a little panicked that he was making me cry.

I put my hand on his chest. Everything spilled out. I was already crying and the emotional barrier had come tumbling down because of the simple, most heartfelt, perfect gift anyone had ever given me.

I took a couple of deep breaths and dabbed at my eyes again with Edward's handkerchief.

"I quit the story Edward. I had to. I….I….I'm becoming too involved to report it in an unbiased manner and this just sealed the deal. That and the fact that I've decided to quit reporting and try my hand at writing children's books….."

EPOV

__________________________

I never in a million years thought that giving her a first edition, hand signed Beatrix Potter book of "Jemima Puddle Duck" would make her cry.

I stood there trying to get a grasp on the whole situation. One minute she and I are teasing the living daylights out of each other, the next I just want to kick myself for making this beautiful woman cry.

I was replaying everything over in my mind when the one thing she said finally registered.

She quit the story. She said she was too involved. Too involved?

I pulled her into my body and held her. My hand stroked up and down her back. I made shushing noises until her slight hiccupping crying stopped.

"I'm okay." She finally announced, her voice muffled against my chest. She put her hands up against my chest and pushed away.

"Thank you. I never said thank you. It's one of the best gifts anyone has ever given me."

"You're welcome. But honestly Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry." I admitted.

She put her hands up into my hair, gripped it tightly within her fingers and pulled my face down to hers.

"I will treasure it always." She whispered and then she kissed me gently at first. I felt her lips moving between mine and suddenly I felt the tip of her tongue tasting me and I opened to her kiss. We clung to each other, the ferocity of the kiss building. Her velvet tongue slid over mine, parrying and thrusting against it. I was lost in the sensation of her mouth when we heard Jasper clearing his throat. Rather loudly.

"AHEM! Get a fucking room. Some of us have a limo to catch."

Bella pulled away from me. "I'll be right back Edward. I need to fix my face …again. Come on Alice…your lipstick is a little faded and smeared too."

Jazz and I watched them laughing as they walked down the hallway to the bathroom. We looked at each other and realized that both of us had the same stupid dumbfounded look on our faces.

"How the holy fuck did this happen?" Jazz asked me.

"Bella Fucking Swan, Jazz. Bella fucking Swan and her tiny little friend Alice Brandon." \

We both laughed and proceeded to straighten ourselves up as we waited for the girls to return. I put my hand in my jacket pocket and pulled out the blue ribbon. I wanted to keep it. I wanted it to remind me of Bella and that damn blue dress of hers tonight.

The girls re-emerged from the bathroom looking absolutely pristine. I would never understand the strange magic that goes on in a bathroom when two women go in together. I had visions of them casting spells over a toilet bowl like a cauldron. Still neither Jazz nor I were complaining. Jazz went over and offered his arm to Alice. She smiled at him. I saw how his face lit up at her smile and I realized he was no longer on the market. Alice Brandon had achieved the impossible.

I held my arm out to Bella. "Shall we?" I asked her as we walked toward my front door.

"If you think because you made me all mushy and soft earlier that you've won Texas, the bet is still on and I intend to collect." Bella raked her bottom lip with her teeth and waggled her eyebrows at me in a comical fashion.

I laughed as she hammed it up. "Give it your best shot Miss Swan. I am more than confidant that I shall be the one to emerge victorious."

Bella smiled lasciviously at me. "Damn Texas…there you go with the proper British…"

***

The limo ride to the Gala was a festive one. The more time I spent with Alice the more I began to realize that she was probably the only person on this whole damned planet who understood Jasper better than either Esme or myself.

Alice and Bella's friendship seemed to equal the bond that Jazz and I shared. It struck me how comfortable this all seemed. I was truly enjoying myself.

Even though we sat closely together, Bella and I made a point of not touching one another in the limo. I chuckled to myself that we had the same idea. Both of us wanted to wait. Bella had her game face on. And I was about to school Miss Swan on the ins and outs of sexual teasing in public. Tonight was going to be fun.

We exited the limo and a few flashes went off here and there, temporarily blinding us as we made our way towards the door. Reporters called me by name wanting me to stop for some candid's. I pulled Bella a little closer to me and then almost laughed at the irony of it all because she was _one of them. _Still I could see that she had never experienced it from my point of view.

I could tell she was getting a little flustered and I picked up the pace and made it to the door practically pulling her through.

"Geez, Edward! Where's the fire?" She asked.

"I thought it would be best not to subject you to that. It gets pretty rough sometimes." I explained.

"Well, I appreciate that. But seriously, they would have lain off if I showed them this." She pulled her press pass from her purse.

"Working tonight? I thought you pulled off the story."

"Relax Texas. Just getting the last bit of mileage out of my free pass."

I did what she said and relaxed. The doors to the main ballroom were thrown wide open and the music drifted out into the lobby. Esme had decided to start the evening off with music from the Chamber orchestra while people made their bids during the silent auction. She would follow with a favorite local band to get everyone dancing once they had enough to drink. The four of us wound our way through the crowd and I spotted Esme and Carlisle.

I elbowed Jasper and gestured towards Carlisle. Esme was being held hostage by the usual posse of River Oaks botoxed trophy wives.

We made our way through the crowd and Carlisle spotted us immediately.

Carlisle broke into a big smile and extended his hand towards mine. I put mine in his. He shook my hand vigorously. "Welcome home Son. Glad you were able to get back in time."

I pulled Bella out from behind me. "Carlisle…this is Isabella Swan. Bella, this for all intents and purposes is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle smiled warmly at Bella. "Welcome Isabella. It's a nice change to see Edward here with a date."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. May I say that your ranch is spectacular? I had the privilege of visiting while interviewing Jasper for my story."

Carlisle's eyes widened in recognition. "Well thank you Bella. You will need to visit us again on an occasion when we are all there. Jasper isn't the greatest host."

"Hey Dad! I heard that!" Jasper quipped as he hugged Carlisle quickly.

Jasper proceeded to take Alice over to Carlisle to meet him.

"This must be Alice. You are the breath of fresh air my son has been waiting for." Carlisle hugged Alice tightly and she returned the hug just as tightly.

"And you are exactly as handsome as I thought you would be." Alice chimed back.

Esme found her way over to us. "Alice! Hands off! The good Doctor is mine." She teased lightly. Esme hugged both Jasper and Alice. "Welcome Alice. Jasper was right, you are breathtaking."

Bella and I stood there waiting to say hello. Esme was making a big fuss over Alice. I started to pull Bella over to meet Esme but right before we reached her Bella pulled me down and whispered into my ear.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She whispered conspiratorially.

Fuck me. Score one for Bella Swan.

**Okay, put down the pitchforks! I swear lemon is on the way. Some of you may wonder why Edward didn't question Bella about her decision to pull off the story and the little thing she let slip about writing children's books. Hence, part 3!! Those kids just had to get out the door to the damn Gala. They will have time to discuss many things during the Gala! **

**Reviews are as exciting as going commando.....**


	20. Chapter 18 Dancing Lessons, Part 3

**A/N: I am literally stunned at the reaction this story has been getting. Yesterday I received the most hits ever! The reviews....Oh my God. Y'all are too kind. Thank you for all words of encouragement and the nice things that you all had to say about my little romp of a story. **

**Special thanks go to all the readers who are sharing this story with others, and to the new readers who happened to chance upon this story and start reading it. The story alerts went through the roof yesterday. I will try my best to drop you a line to say hello and thanks! Right now I'm still dealing with the fact that I pretty much sent out three chapters in three days. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful, wonderful beta BritKat! Seriously...what would I do without you! I am so taking you out for Chicken and Waffles when you come to Houston!**

**RobKats, as always...You make me sway. Finally, Rob. Rob Pattinson. Without your beautiful face (and now body to match!) I couldn't dream of all the sinful things that Dukeward wants to do with Bella. Thanks for giving me mental images that make my girly parts tingle. Beware y'all! There is lemon below!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters Twilight. I just like watching them take off their tight jeans....**

18. Dancing Lessons, Part 3

EPOV

_______________________________

"Edward are you okay?" Esme asked me. "You look a little paler than usual."

Of course I looked paler. All the blood in my body decided to pool to one area in particular and I was hoping that Esme wouldn't notice that condition either.

"I'm fine. I just got a little warm for a second. Forgive me. Esme, may I introduce Bella Swan."

Bella Swan who just told me she wasn't wearing underwear. Bella Swan who was about to find herself being dragged off to a dark corner somewhere and have that skirt of hers flipped up about her shoulders as I …

"Edward! What is the matter with you? Bella just asked you a question." Esme chided me. "You must be a little bit more jet lagged than you thought. You seem to be distracted."

"I need a drink. Ladies, if you will excuse me I am going to the bar. Can I bring either of you anything?" I made an excuse to get away from Bella for one second so I could gain some composure.

They both declined and I walked towards the bar. I needed a scotch badly. I ordered my drink and I leaned against the bar and watched Bella speaking with Esme. They both seemed to be enjoying their conversation. I took a big swig out of my glass and let the scotch burn its warming fire down to my stomach. I heard Bella laugh and Esme was animatedly telling some kind of story. I drank another big sip. I could feel myself loosening up a bit. I relaxed against the bar and watched Esme give Bella a quick hug and move off to a circle of women that had Carlisle trapped. Bella turned around and met my stare.

She smiled at me and began walking towards me very slowly. Any other man would have interpreted her walk as a practiced form of seduction. I knew better. She was trying not fall off her shoes. That thought made me smile and I thought of the first time my fingertips slid against her skin. An idea began to form in my head and it made me smile at Bella even more. She finally arrived by my side at the bar and I pulled out the barstool for her to sit on.

"Thank you." She smiled at me. "I like Esme. I see why my mother thinks so highly of her."

I swirled the ice cubes around in my glass and stared at Bella intently. I watched her shift on the bar seat.

"Edward, say something. You're standing there looking at me like I'm something to eat." She pleaded.

I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned down to whisper to her.

"Would you like that Bella? Would you like me to eat you?" I was surprised by my own blatant proposition. I was rewarded with the tell tale blush.

"Touché. I deserved that. But I'd say the answer to your incredibly filthy hot question would be yes." She answered.

I sat down in the bar stool opposite of her and pulled it up along side her. I had effectively trapped her up against the bar. We were sitting at the end of the bar with my back to the wall. I casually dropped my hand down and caught the hem of her skirt. I moved the full skirt over a little and was able to touch her ankle. I drew lazy circles around her ankle. Her eyes fluttered shut and a small smile peaked the corners of her mouth.

"Nice." She whispered.

"Be still for me Bella, and it will get nicer. Make a tell tale sound though and I'll stop." I told her as my fingers began to slide up the inside of her leg. My fingers were slowly making their way up to the inside of her knee. Involuntarily she closed her legs around my hand. Her breathing was picking up.

"Your skirt hides what I'm doing. We only have to worry about whether you will give us away. You know you want me to touch you. You wouldn't have gone without underwear if it wasn't so. Open your legs wider Bella. Let me in."

BPOV

________________________________________

I did as he instructed. I slowly slid my legs open and his fingers crept higher. I could feel myself becoming wet and very turned on. It was crazy dangerous what he was doing. People were standing around us everywhere.

Edward leaned forward so his hand could go higher. He was at the top of my thighs now. I was almost shivering with anticipation of his first touch.

"Would you like another drink Bella?" He asked me.

"Yes, please." I stammered. Edward caught the attention of the bartender and ordered a scotch for himself.

"Tell him what you want Bella."

Oh shit. I'll tell you what I want. I want this man to torture me with those fingers all night long. I want kiss every inch of his body. I want to climb on top of him and…

"Bella?"

I snapped back out of my reverie and looked at the bartender.

"I'll have a….Bellini!" I almost screamed out the last word because at that very moment the pad of Edward's finger had found my clit and gently pushed on it. The bartender nodded and went to get our drinks for us.

"You're already so wet. Something tells me this excites you Bella." God, he was a wicked bastard right now. I loved every minute of it. He slowly slid that one finger through my folds and spread my excitement all over my clit, causing his fingers to lightly slip and slide around it.

"So, enjoying the Gala so far?" He asked me. How could he remain so calm? I caught a glimpse of my face in the mirror behind Edward and was startled by the wanton expression on my face. Edward realized what I was doing.

"That's right Bella. Take a good look at the woman in that mirror. I'm going to make her cum so hard right in the middle of all these people. I want you to watch your face as you shudder around my fingers."

To anyone watching us, it appeared that we just conversing in hushed tones. Edward would lean in to whisper his hot words, spurring my body to react. He slid two fingers inside me and placed the pad of his thumb against my clit. Slowly he began to finger fuck me right there at the bar. He applied pressure and I began to feel the tightening of my body. I knew I was coming close to having an orgasm all over those delicious fingers.

The bartender placed our drinks in front of us and I saw a mischievous gleam cross over Edward's face. I picked up my glass and took a sip to hide a sudden reaction I was having to what Edward was doing.

"Oh God, Edward. Don't stop." I moaned into his ear. He increased the pressure and proceeded to slide his fingers up higher inside me. He brushed them along the walls and found my sweet spot. He flicked his finger against that sensitive spot and I came uncontrollably all over his fingers, soaking him. I barely uttered a noise.

"Hand me your drink Bella." He demanded. I slid my glass over and watched him remove the peach slice. He removed his fingers from inside me. I bemoaned the loss but was soon surprised. Edward took the peach slice and slowly slid it up inside me.

"Edward!" I whispered somewhat startled. It was cold and slick and felt very strange. He moved it around for a moment and I found myself squirming. I was making incredibly strange faces in the mirror.

"Sit still Bella, I don't want to lose it." He warned. I felt his fingers slide inside around the peach slice and manage to grip it and pull it out. I sat there completely stunned as he took a bite out of the peach slice.

"Mmm…delicious. Best tasting peach I've ever had." His wicked smirk made me smile.

"Wait until you get to eat the whole peach Texas. It's so worth the wait." I answered. I then picked up his fingers and slid them into my mouth. I licked each one of his fingers slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. I stood up and smoothed down my skirt.

"If you will excuse me Edward, I need to find the ladies room to freshen up. Could you show me where it is?" I brushed my hand across his lap as I stood in front of him. I felt the full hard length of him and I cupped my palm around him.

He glances up at me, his eyes hooded and dark. "Absolutely. I believe we need to go out that corridor over there." He stood up and buttoned his jacket. "After you Miss Swan."

EPOV

___________________________

The minute she slid my fingers into her mouth and licked them clean I knew that it was going to be days before I would let her leave my bed. She was one of the most sensual women I had ever met. I finally had time to spend with Bella.

I knew she had mentioned removing herself from the story. I wanted to know her reasons. I had inkling it could have something to do with the fact that we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I would fully support her decision. But it left some things up in the air. Was she going to stay for a while or was she going to return to Seattle? I was hoping for the first choice. Even though I couldn't fully explain or understand what was going on between Bella and me, I knew at this particular moment that the idea of us separating again almost seemed painful.

I followed her out into the corridor. I watched the gently sway of her skirt. I admired the curve of her waist, the incandescent sheen of her skin, the rich brown chestnut of her hair.

Bella looked back over her shoulder and smiled at me. Before I realized what had happened, she grabbed the lapel of my tuxedo jacket and pulled me into a custodial closet.

"Now. I have to feel you inside my mouth now Edward. I give up. You win." She reached for the zipper on my pants and slid it down. Quickly she reached in and pulled my hard pulsating length out and dropped to her knees.

"Bella. Stop. You'll get your dress dirty." I was backed up against a table and I was trying to pull her up.

She stood up and patted the table. "If you won't let me get on my knees, I suggest you hop up on the table Texas." Her insouciant grin let me know she wasn't taking no for an answer.

My dick answered for me. I hopped up on the table.

Bella pulled me into her hand and began to stroke me. Oh God. She had a firm grip and she remembered exactly the amount of pressure I liked. Her delicate tongue snaked out and bathed the head of my cock. I could feel myself begin to throb and I couldn't help but put my hands into her hair. I guided her head up and down. She alternated sucking and licking me. I watched mesmerized as I slid in and out of those ruby red lips. I thrust upward and hit the back of her throat. She gagged for a moment and I pulled back.

"Don't. I want to feel you all the way inside my mouth. I want to taste you like you tasted me. " She growled. I was losing my mind.

Whatever Bella wants, Bella gets. I thrust into her mouth again and again. She moaned against me and the vibrations caused to me to become fuller. I could feel my cock twitching inside her mouth when she would release the pressure.

"I'm getting close Bella…." I warned her. She reached down and squeezed my balls tightly in her hand and I lost all control. I came in long spurts and she took it in and swallowed all of it. I lay against the table panting like crazy. Bella swept her hair back over to the side and pinned the gardenia that had tumbled out back into her hair.

"I'm sorry I messed your hair up Bella. It was quite fetching. But I have to admit that seeing it spread out over my thighs was a little bit hotter." I apologized.

Bella laughed. "Boy Texas, we are something aren't we? What is it with us and sex in unusual places? Buddy, you get me hotter than Georgia asphalt."

I slid off the table and began to tuck everything back in. I smiled at the red lipstick traces on my cock. Very nice.

"Might as well enjoy it since we're going to Hell." I laughed. We straightened each other up the best way we could. Bella reached for the doorknob and I stopped her.

"Come here you. I need a real kiss before we go out there." I pulled her to me and tilted her chin up with my fingers. We stared at each other for a long moment, neither one of us eager to break the spell. Finally I leaned in and my mouth was on hers. She opened to me immediately and it was a long sensuous kiss. My hand slid behind her head and I held her to me, drinking from her, tasting her. My lips bruised hers. My teeth caught her bottom lip and I sucked on it hard. I could feel her lips swelling beneath mine.

We broke the kiss and I stood there with my forehead pressed against hers.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded, opened the door and we went back to the party.

BPOV

_______________________________

We walked back into the ballroom holding hands the whole way. What was wrong with me? What was it about this man that made me go all spider monkey on him? I had to climb him every chance I got. I was about to comment about whether our absence had been noticed when I saw Emmett barreling towards the both of us.

"Where the hell have you two been? Esme had been looking for you Edward. You have to present the check the Cancer Society."

"Oh shit. I forgot. Where is she?" Edward frantically began to look around the room.

"I understand how you could forget after getting a good look at Bella here. How ya doin Boinky?" Emmett asked. I blushed at his nickname for me. I remembered how much he had laughed when I used the term "boink" when explaining about Edward and I and the kitchen counter.

I threw my arms around Emmett and gave him a big hug. "I'm good Emmett. Good to see you again. I didn't realize you were going to be here."

Edward turned to me and kissed my cheek. "I see Esme. I'll be back in just a moment. Stay with Emmett and find Alice and Jasper. Let's have some fun once I'm done."

"Emmett…." Edward said as he playfully punched Emmett's arm as he walked by.

"Edward…." Emmett hit him back but a little harder. Edward laughed and rubbed at his arm. We watched him walk towards Esme and laughed when we saw Esme throw her hands up in the air when she Edward. He looked dutifully apologetic.

"So what the hell did you do to him Boinky? Shit. I've never seen Edward that loose."

"Mad Skills Emmett. Mad skills my man." I bragged.

Emmett laughed and threw his arm around me. 'I knew I liked you. You drink, you cuss, and you look like a million bucks. Wish I was Edward, that lucky son of a bitch."

We set off in search of Jasper and Alice. Tonight was going to be another epic night with the Cullen boys.

EPOV

___________________________

I stood on the stage and presented the check to the Chairman and gave another honorable sized donation on behalf of the Cullen Foundation. I could see Alice moving around the stage, her camera catching image after image. She would take pictures of Jasper, Bella and Emmett when they weren't looking. She took several of Esme and Carlisle.

The lights dimmed down on the stage and I looked over to where Bella was standing. She turned at that moment and took my breath away. She caught my gaze and I descended down the steps of the stage and moved towards her. Bella started moving towards me and we met in the middle of the dance floor.

"Fancy a dance?" I asked her.

"Dancing…me. Not a good idea." She replied.

"Bollocks." I said as I lifted her up onto the tops of my feet. I started to waltz her around the floor. "See, you're dancing."

"Now Texas, I just knew that Eton taught you this smooth shit." I smirked.

"Actually it was my mother who first taught me. Esme taught me the rest after my mother died."

"Wow, well that was an open-mouth-insert-foot moment. I'm sorry Edward I didn't realize what I was saying." I apologized.

"You don't need to apologize to me Bella. But I would like to know one thing." I prompted.

She laid her head on my shoulder and I could smell the gardenia and the fresh strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"What do you want to know?" She asked me back.

"Why did you pull off the story?"

She lifted her head and took a deep breath before answering. "I told you I had become too involved."

"Too involved how Bella?" I realized I was holding my breath waiting for her answer.

"You, Edward. I've become too involved with you. It scares me because I don't know what you and I are."

I smiled at her. "Why do we have to define it right now Bella? Why can't it just be a man by the name of Edward Cullen who really likes this woman by the name of Bella Swan and take it from there?

"I like the sound of that." She answered. "I'm not going back to Seattle for a while if that is okay?"

"Absolutely. I was hoping you would stay because I was going to end up racking up a lot of frequent flyer miles to Washington." She seemed satisfied with my answer and we settled into the comfortable quiet between us.

"Let's go get some air, okay?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked out onto a huge balcony. Planters filled with twinkle lights lined the railing. We walked to the railing and looked up into the sky.

I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up against me and lay my chin on the top of her head.

"So what are you going to do now that you're not writing the story?" I asked her.

"Well, I spoke with Renee for a long time about the same thing Edward. I think it's time that I try my hand at something I've wanted to for a long time. I'm going to try and write a children's book. Renee has agreed to do the artwork for me which will be fantastic because I will get to spend more time with my mother." She explained.

I turned her around to face me. I placed both of my hands on the tops of her arms.

"That is a wonderful idea Bella. If this is something you've dreamed about doing, then by all means you need to try it." I encouraged.

"Now you know why I wept like a baby when you gave me that book Edward. You couldn't have given me anything more perfect. Thank you."

"It was nothing. The book has been in the library at my estate for a long time. I knew it needed to be in the hands of someone who would appreciate it."

"I do Edward. I really do." She replied and wrapped her arms around me and I returned the hug. We stayed in the comfort of the hug until someone interrupted us.

"Well. Isn't this cozy?"

I froze. What the hell was Rosalie doing here? I released Bella from the hug and turned to face Rosalie standing there glaring at me. She broke into a poisonous smile as she looked Bella up and down.

"Don't be rude Edward. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

**You knew it was coming....Tee Hee! I'm so mean! Leave a review or I'll go all Rosalie on your ass........**


	21. Chapter 19 A Tangled Web

**A/N: Okay, so a lot of you have questions about Edward's and Rosalie's relationship. Patience dear reader. I mentioned in my first chapters when Esme and Edward were talking in her gallery that it was a unspoken agreement between the Hale family and the Masen family that Edward and Rosalie marry. I will reveal why in later chapters. It will all make sense, but in the mean time Rosalie is just a thorn (okay, pun intended) in Edward's side!**

**Over three thousand hits on Part 3 of Chapter 18! I woke up to those stats Sunday morning and got so excited that I wrote two more chapters. See what all that love does? Plus y'all left some great reviews!! Thanks to all the new readers who have put me on alert! WELCOME!!! WELCOME!!!! You do realize you have to review now right?......**

**To BritKat...SMOOOCHES!!! You rock me girly! Thanks for giving so much of your time. I know you are going to miss your family. I love you and so does your other RobKat family! Robkats... Y'all are some hardcore fan fic bitches and I freaking adore you for it!!! Finally, Rob.... I saw you with Tom Stu! Oh God...the fantasies....!!! You were looking mighty hobolicious!!! The jaw porn was in full effect.....**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all characters Twilight....I just like putting them in tight jeans!!!**

**19. A Tangled Web**

BPOV

**___________________________________**

"Well isn't this cozy?"

The controlled, clipped British accent matched the woman standing in front of Edward and me. It was her. The bombshell from Edward's family pictures. The drop dead gorgeous blonde that was photographed with him at the Royal Windsor Horse Show.

Edward's face had become a blank mask. One moment he had been looking at me with such gentleness, the next he closed himself off and stepped back from me.

He cleared his throat.

"Don't be rude Edward. Aren't you going to introduce us?" She gave me the once over and she smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. If anything, they reminded me of the eyes of a shark, the way they roll over right before they attack.

I pulled myself up and stared right back at her. I wanted… no, _needed _to know who she was. I could feel my heart accelerating just a bit. I looked at Edward and back at Blondie, just waiting. My heart was moving up into my throat.

Edward gestured towards Blondie. "Lady Rosalie Hale may I introduce you to Bella Swan."

Blondie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. She walked over to Edward and looped her arm through his. _Oh. No. She. Didn't._

"Bella?" She began. She looked up at Edward with such a look of devotion.

"Isn't that the name you muttered in your sleep the other morning, Darling?"

I recoiled like I had been slapped. I was so stupid. I knew it. She was his girlfriend. And he was an asshole. A lying, cheating, British asshole.

I had to get out of there with the last shred of dignity I had left and before the tears started.

Edward started to speak but I cut him off. "I see Alice waving me into the ballroom. Will you two excuse me?"

Blondie stared pointedly at me and smiled her killer shark smile. "Of course."

I nodded at her. "Lady Hale."

I turned to Edward. "You will be needed for some formal photographs for the story. Have a lovely evening. Good Night….Your Grace."

I turned and walked quickly into the ballroom praying the tears wouldn't start. I could hear Edward calling my name.

Lady Bitch Blonde was telling him to let me go. _Yes, Edward. Let me go._

Alice saw me practically running in from the balcony and knew something was wrong.

"Bella? Honey what is it?" She cried.

"He's a liar Alice! A liar and a cheat. I've got to get out of here." I sputtered out, my voice cracking with the emotion of betrayal.

Jasper walked up just as I had finished talking. "Bella? What's going on?"

"Your cousin, Jasper! That is what is going on. How could I be so stupid?"

Jasper's eyebrows came down in a frown. "Did you two have a fight? Where is he?"

"Out on the balcony with the fucking bitch blonde goddess. Gah! I'm such an idiot?"

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise. "Rosalie?"

I nodded yes. I heard Alice mutter a few choice swear words under her breath.

"Fuck. Stay here. I'll be right back." Jasper quickly turned and headed out towards the balcony. I saw him grab Emmett by the arm and pull him along.

I turned to Alice. "Alice, I can't stay here. I have to go." The tears started to flow.

Alice pulled me into a hug. "Honey, I don't know what happened but I understand you not wanting to be here. Go! I'll stick around and find out what's going on."

I sniffled against her shoulder. "Thanks Alice. I'll call you and let you know where I am**."**

"Go honey. Go before they come back inside." She urged and handed me some cocktail napkins.

"Thanks." I kind of laughed and wiped my eyes and nose. "Bye."

I turned and hurried out of the ballroom. I ran through the main lobby to the front doors, and out to the waiting queue of cabs. As I sprinted towards one, the heel of my shoe got caught in a sewage grate. I tried desperately to pull myself free, but true to form I managed to wedge it in tightly. Leave it to me to screw up a quick getaway.

I couldn't face Edward right now. I made a quick decision and slipped out of my shoe and ran to the cab. I jumped in surprising the cab driver.

"Where to?" He asked me.

The tears started flowing. "Anywhere. Anywhere but here." I answered.

EPOV

____________________________________________

"Bella! Wait!" I started to go after her.

Rosalie grabbed my arm. "Let her go Edward."

If there was ever a time that I could understand what would drive a person to commit murder or to physically harm somebody, it was now.

I turned on Rosalie. I was absolutely thunderous. "What the fuck was that about?"

Rosalie was shocked at the anger in my voice. She took a step back which made me move forward towards her.

'I'll tell you what that was about. It's about you wasting your time. It's about me reminding you of where you belong Edward. It's about you and me." She replied.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath trying to regain control. I was going to kill her.

"Listen to me you shallow, vain bitch. I will do as I please. You have no part in my future. You are self absorbed, rude and cold. I would rather have nails driven into my eyes than to spend a lifetime of Hell with you." I growled out at her.

"Whoa, whoa. Edward ease up!" I heard Emmett say from behind me.

Jasper walked up at the same time. "What's going on cousin? You've got a very pretty lady in tears inside."

"Where is she?" I asked Jasper. I had to see her. I had to explain that Rosalie was nobody to me.

"She's inside with Alice right now. But I suggest you give her a moment." He said.

Jasper turned to Rosalie. He let out a short bark of a laugh and shook his head.

"Jesus, Rosalie. You never learn do you?"

Rosalie just stood there silent and proud. I was becoming more aggravated by the second with the look of smug satisfaction on her face.

Emmett clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Go inside Edward. Go find Bella. Jasper and I can handle Rosalie."

I started to make my way into the ballroom.

"Is she worth you losing everything Edward? Just think long and hard about it. You'll be back." Rosalie taunted me.

I stopped, turned around and walked back to her. Putting my hand under her chin I raised her face up to mine. I stared intently into those empty blue eyes of hers. I wanted her to see the hatred that I harbored for her right now.

"Rosalie….Fuck off." I turned my back to Rosalie and made my way into the ballroom.

***

I started searching everywhere.

I found Esme and Carlisle sitting at their table talking with friends.

"Esme? Have you seen either Bella or Alice?" I asked. Esme shook her head.

"No, but I think I saw Alice headed towards the ladies room earlier." She replied.

I uttered my thanks and went out into the corridor. I came around the corner so fast I almost knocked poor Alice down.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

Alice just looked at me like I was carrying the plague. "I'm not telling you."

"Alice, please. I need to talk to her." I pleaded.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage for the night?" Her spiky hair flashed around her elfin face. Her eyes were spitting fire at me.

"Alice, you have to believe me when I say it was all a misunderstanding. Is she in there?" I pointed to the ladies room.

Alice looked at me for a moment as if she were trying to decipher as to whether I was lying or not.

"No Edward. She's not in there. I'm not sure where she is actually. She was in an incredible hurry to leave." She explained.

I grabbed Alice and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Alice. I _will_ set things right. I promise." I assured her.

"I'll believe it when I see it Edward. Bella is my dearest friend and you hurt her. I still don't trust you." Alice warned.

"Fully understood. I need to go. Thanks again." I quickly left Alice in the corridor and made my way out of the ballroom.

I ran to the front lobby of the hotel searching all over for Bella. I noticed the long line of cabs out front. Of course.

I ran outside to see if any of the Bellmen had seen her leave. I was just approaching a bellman opening a taxi door for a hotel guest when I spied a single shoe stuck in the sewage grate. I bent down and pulled the shoe out of the grate. It was Bella's.

Damn it. Damn Rosalie Hale to Hell. And damn me for not telling Bella before this evening who Rosalie was.

I held that shoe in my hand. I was going to find her. I was going to find Bella and make her understand that she was the only person in my life now.

***

I walked back into the ballroom only to find Jasper and Emmett involved in a heated discussion with Rosalie.

"That was a pretty shitty thing you did tonight Rose. Ever since I've known you, I knew you could be petty and deceiving but what you did tonight takes the cake." Emmett scolded her.

"I don't care what you think Emmett. I happen to understand what is best for Edward." Rosalie defiantly answered him.

Jasper saw me approaching. "Did you find Bella?"

"No, Jazz. I didn't. She left. Go find Alice though. Shouldn't be any reason why you two can't continue to enjoy the rest of the evening." I answered him.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "You sure man? Because whatever I can do to help?"

"I'm sure." I told him. "Jazz? Alice is a great girl. She's a real friend to Bella. She didn't have to be nice to me right now and she was. I like her. She'll be good for you."

Jasper smiled. "Tell me something I don't know." He stuck two fingers to his eyebrow, saluted me and left to go find Alice.

Rosalie was still arguing with Emmett. I stood there feeling empty and defeated watching them go at one another.

"Lady, if you had any class at all you would back off." Emmett's voice was getting louder.

"If you weren't such a Neanderthal, you would understand!" Rosalie was getting angry.

"What you need is a Neanderthal to grab you by your hair, drag you off and have his way with you. Then maybe _you _would understand!" Emmett growled back.

Rosalie stood up to him. "I suppose _you _are just the Neanderthal to do it?" She spat at him.

Emmett let out a loud guffaw. "No thanks. I don't relish the thought of my dick getting frostbite."

I started laughing. Rosalie's face was wide with shock. "Well, I never!" She sputtered.

"Yeah, maybe that's your real problem." Emmett stared her down.

Rosalie's face turned a deep shade of crimson. She took a second and put her usual mask of composure back on.

"Well, I won't stand here and tolerate being treated like this anymore. Edward, are you coming?"

I stood there completely stunned. I couldn't believe she had the unmitigated gall to ask me to leave with her.

'No Rosalie. I'm not. Not now. Not ever." I stated plainly.

She took in a deep breath and pursed her lips together for a moment.

"Fine then. Good night, Your Grace." She spat at me and then left the ballroom.

That was the second time tonight a woman had used my title like a swear word. Fuck. What a mess.

Emmett came over and rested his elbow on my shoulder.

"Fuck Edward. I wish I knew what it was about Rosalie that always gets my blood boiling. I mean, she is one hellacious looker. She just riles me up to the point that I just want to grab her and kiss some sense into her." Emmett admitted to me.

I chuckled slightly. "You are so welcome to her my friend. I would be forever in your debt if you got that bitch off my back."

"She fucked things up pretty badly for you tonight didn't she?" He asked me.

"Not half as bad as I did for myself. I fully planned on telling Bella about Rosalie. I just thought I had some time. When am I going to learn to never underestimate Rosalie?"

Emmett laughed loudly. "Hell if I know Edward. That's why I think I like her. She's got balls dude."

"Well, I need to go find Bella. Emmett, I just found that girl. I'll be damned if I'm going to let her get away."

Emmett reached out and shook my hand. "Good luck man."

"Yeah, thanks Emmett. I'll be in touch. Good luck with Rosalie."

Emmett started chuckling as he began walking away backwards. He gestured to himself, spread his arms and a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Who needs luck when I've got all this?"

His laughter boomed through the ballroom once again as I walked away. I went to find Esme and Carlisle to bid them goodnight. Thankfully Esme had not witnessed the whole debacle with Rosalie, I honestly didn't even know if she was aware that Rosalie had shown up.

I found Carlisle standing by the bar.

"Carlisle, have you seen Esme?"

Carlisle loosened his bow tie and undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

"God I hate these things." He said. "Esme is saying goodnight to the usual social vultures. Why?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight. I'm leaving." I explained.

"Wait, did you just say "I"?" He asked me. "I thought you brought Bella as your date."

Carlisle was sharp. He didn't miss a thing.

"Bella left earlier. We had a misunderstanding. Actually it's not worth going into right now. Please tell Esme I will call her tomorrow."

"Okay, but you know Esme. She's going to question me about what happened."

"I know Carlisle. That's why I don't want to go into it. I'm still not sure what's happening at this point right now either. Good party tonight though. Another success." I said as I shook his hand and took my leave.

I made my way to the line of taxis making sure to leave the car for Jasper and Alice. I got into a cab and told the driver to head to the address of Bella's hotel. I pulled my phone out of my jacket and dialed Bella's number immediately.

Of course I got her voice mail. What did I expect? I left her a message.

"Bella, it's Edward. I need to see you."

BPOV

_______________________________

The chime went off on my phone letting me know I had a voicemail waiting. I flipped open the phone and recognized the number as Edward's. I didn't even want to hear the sound of his lying voice right now.

I had changed my clothes as soon as I got back to the hotel. I threw everything into my suitcase and hurriedly checked out. I didn't want to be here at the hotel anymore. I had called Renee to let her know what had happened and almost immediately she told me to come stay at her house. I was numb. I didn't know what to feel.

I texted Alice to let her know I was going to be at Renee's and begged her not to tell Jasper where I was. I hated having to ask her to keep something from him at the beginning stages of their relationship. She texted me back telling me not to worry. I sent her one last text letting her know that I was turning off my phone. I would call her and give her Renee's number if I decided to stay there for a while.

I pulled up into the driveway of Renee's house. She came out immediately and spirited me inside. She sat me down on the couch and handed me a hot steaming mug of chamomile tea.

She climbed onto the couch, put her arm around me and let me cry my eyes out all over her shoulder.

"Sssshhh, ssssshhh Bella. Just cry it out baby. Just cry it out."

Which I did. I cried until I started hiccupping. I cried until no more tears could come out.

I collapsed into the soft pillows of the couch and sipped at my tea. Renee just sat there quietly with me, her very presence comforting me.

My eyes were swollen. My nose was stuffed up and I could barely breathe. I was physically exhausted from crying so long.

"Mom?" I managed to croak out.

"Yes honey, you can stay as long as you need." Renee answered. I smiled in spite of myself.

"That's not what I was going to ask, but thanks for letting me stay tonight." I told her. "I'm going to head back to Washington tomorrow."

"Oh honey, do you think it's wise to head back to Seattle after everything with the magazine and the story? What are you going to do there?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Not Seattle Mom. Forks. I think I need to go spend some time with Charlie. I haven't seen Dad in a while and I think I would also like to see Jake." I admitted.

Renee let out a deep breath. "I can understand you wanting to see Charlie, but do you think Jake is a good idea?"

"Mom, as much history as Jake and I have, yes, I do think it's a good idea. Jake knows me better than anyone and maybe he can give me some insight into everything that's happened. Besides, I want to start to try and write. Forks is a nice quiet place to do that."

Renee leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. She pulled a fluffy, thick chenille blanket up around me. "You do what you think is right okay? I love you Bella."

"Thanks Mom. I love you too." Renee turned out all the lights except for a small lamp and went to bed. I sat there in her living room and realized for the first time in my life I didn't have an exact plan for my life. I was scared but oddly exhilarated too.

My thoughts drifted back to Edward and I knew I wasn't done shedding tears. I resigned myself to that fact and pulled the blanket up tighter and prayed for sleep to come and take away the pain.

EPOV

______________________

I went barreling into the hotel and went immediately to the front desk. The concierge stepped up to assist me.

"Good Evening Your Grace. How may I assist you this evening?' He asked.

"Please dial Miss Swan's room and let her know that I am waiting for her here in the lobby."

A look of confusion passed over his face. "Miss Swan sir?"

"Yes. Yes. Isabella Swan!" I was becoming impatient.

"Your Grace, Miss Swan checked out about 45 minutes ago." He informed me.

Fuck.

I missed her. She wasn't answering her phone and she checked out of the hotel. I called Jasper to see if Alice had heard from Bella. He told me that Alice had spoken to Bella and that she was okay.

"Sorry Edward, other than that Alice is being pretty tight lipped about the whole thing." Jasper explained. I told him to thank Alice and hung up the phone.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn! I ran my fingers through my hair. I knew there was nothing I could really do until the morning. I couldn't try to locate Renee, without first calling Esme and it was too late to do that.

I paced for a moment and decided to head into the bar. I got a glass of scotch and sat myself down at the piano. I replayed everything that had happened this evening. I tried to think of how I could have done things differently.

My fingers ran over the keys of the piano. I kept picturing how lovely Bella had looked this evening and my heart constricted within my chest. I felt as if I had been kicked in the stomach. I reckoned how things must seem to Bella. We had been involved in some very intimate situations. Then, Rosalie showed up and insinuated that she and I were involved.

The look of horror and betrayal on Bella's face haunted me. There was not going to be enough scotch tonight to wash that image from my mind. I slammed the lid of the piano down, threw some money on the bar to take care of my tab and stalked out to catch a taxi.

If I was going to drown my sorrows, I was going to do it at home.

As the taxi drove toward my loft I reached into my jacket pocket and withdrew the blue ribbon that I had kept from Bella's gift.

I ran the ribbon through my fingers like a talisman. I watched the lights of the city pass by. My thoughts were dark and jumbled.

I arriv ed atthe loft, changed out of my tuxedo into an old t-shirt and pajama pants. I walked downstairs and went over to the bar to pour myself the first of many scotches that I planned to drink. The blue ribbon was lying on the kitchen counter and I picked it up along with my drink and walked over to the large window that looked out over downtown. I drained the scotch hoping it would drown the only thought in my head.

"_Dammit, Bella. Where are you?_"

**Leave a review where I can find it.....**


	22. Chapter 20 Tickets Please

**A/N: I am just overwhelmed at the continued support this story is getting. For all of you who are spreading the word to friends, thank you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how much you all mean to me. I hope I was pretty much able to answer everyone who sent me a review! Your thoughts and questions are very important to me. So if I missed a reply, it was not on purpose!! I will continue to diligently try to answer your questions or just say thanks for dropping me a line!**

**Here we go kids! As promised... the next chapter. I'm glad everyone had a great reaction to Emmett in the last chapter and we will see more of Rose and Emmett hijinks. Some of you were upset with Edward (Schmuckward was a good name...I liked that one!), some of you weren't too happy with Bella for not sticking around and beating the crap out of Rose. Y'all have got to remember that these two are experiencing new things. Edward has been thrown into an emotional upheaval that he's never had to face before, and Bella went from an orderly planned life to one of utter spontenaity. So in some ways these two are a lot a like. Let's just be glad that they may have found each other....**

**Thanks BritKat for your johnny on the spot Beta work! You never cease to amaze me! Robkats... You are as Rob would say "The f**king awesomeness!"**

**Rob Pattinson...you can purr words like "saucy" and "naughty" in my ear anyday and still look incredibly hot doing it!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight...I just like putting them in tight jeans!**

20. Tickets Please

EPOV_____________________________

I woke up sprawled on my couch with my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth. Christ, how much scotch had I consumed? I pulled myself up. The hammering in my head started as all the alcohol soaked nerves in my brain screamed in protest. I stumbled to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of cold water. I sucked it down in an instant, poured another glass and drank it just as fast. The cold water tripped off a reflex and my brain screamed in protest again. I snapped open a cabinet and rummaged for some ibuprofen. It was time for a quick homemade hangover remedy. There was too much to do today.

I crushed the ibuprofen into the bottom of a glass, added half a beer, some tomato juice, a raw egg and stirred it all together. I slammed the foul but effective solution back, slightly gagging at the consistency due to the raw egg. I stood still for a moment just running my hands through my hair. I glanced at the clock on the oven. Shit, it was late already.

I forced myself to head upstairs and take a quick shower, toweled off and threw on a white tee shirt and a pair of jeans. I found an old pair of Nikes in the back of my closet and slipped into them not lacing them all the way. Throwing an old blue camp shirt over the white tee shirt, I grabbed my Ray Bans and headed out the door.

I drove like a bat out of hell to Esme's gallery. I needed to find Renee Carter. Hopefully she would lead me to her daughter.

BPOV

_____________________________________________

I woke up to the smell of coffee. Phil was sliding open the curtains in the living room. It took my puffy eyes a minute to adjust to the bright sunlight. I scraped the sand like residue from the corner of my eyes, blinked several times and tried to focus through the nimbus of bright light.

"Morning Bells. You doing okay?" He asked me, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Hi Phil!" I smiled warmly at him, stood up and stretched out the kinks from sleeping on the couch. "Mom says things are going well for you here in Houston."

"Not bad. Not bad. I'm having a pretty good season."

"That's great Phil. Hey, is Mom here?" I asked him as I folded the blanket and laid it across the back of the couch.

"No Bells, she had to go to the gallery. She had an appointment to show Esme Cullen some more of her recent work."

My heart dropped when I heard the name "Cullen".

_Snap out of it! All you did was shag the guy. It was nothing more._

"Can I use the phone to call the airlines Phil? I need to book a ticket back to Forks."

"Yeah, yeah…sure." He answered and walked over to the counter and handed me the handset. "I've got to get to the ball park. It was good to see ya Bells."

"Same here Phil. I'll probably be gone when you get back. I'll be sure to lock everything up." I assured him as I punched in the numbers to the airline.

Phil grabbed his duffel and headed out the door with a final wave. I sat on hold waiting to book my reservation. I didn't care how much it cost, I wanted to leave today.

EPOV

________________________________________

I opened the front door of Esme's gallery and quickly glanced to the back of the gallery only to see that she was busy with someone. They were reviewing several pieces of work that looked quite stunning from where I stood.

Not wanting to interrupt them, I tried to calm myself down as I checked out some of the newer pieces that Esme had on display. Esme was speaking with the woman who was showing her the canvasses when she glanced up and spied me in her show room.

"Ah…Edward! What brings you to the gallery? Carlisle said you were going to call."

The other woman turned around and I recognized her immediately. She had the same chestnut hair, the big dark brown eyes. She was very attractive. This had to be Bella's mother Renee. I couldn't believe my fortuitous luck.

That is until she realized who I was.

"Edward? Pardon me Esme, but is this your nephew Edward Cullen?" She asked.

Esme nodded and Renee pulled her lips together into a tight line. She stared daggers at me. I was beginning to grow just a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny. She knew.

_Of course she knew. Who was I kidding? This was Bella's mother._

It was time to man up and face the music. I had nothing to be ashamed of. The only crime I had committed was accidentally hurting her daughter.

I took one look at Renee's face and I already knew that I had been tried, convicted and sentenced to a life of hell.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Renee?" I reached out to shake her hand.

"Yes. Yes I am. I must say I'm not one of your biggest fans right now." She was blatantly honest with me. I could see where Bella got it from. Renee refused my offer of the handshake and I dropped my hand.

_Stupid move Cullen. _

Esme came around the counter very curious as to what was transpiring between Renee and myself.

"Edward? What did you do?" Esme's tone was very accusatory.

"Yes, Edward. Please. Explain to Esme why my daughter spent the night on my couch last night crying her eyes out." Renee challenged.

_Oh thank God. She was at Renee's house. She was still here. _

"What?" Esme sounded shocked. I guess Carlisle remained true to his word and never mentioned anything about last night to Esme.

"Ladies. Please. I need your help. I honestly didn't mean to hurt Bella last night. It was a mistake of epic proportion." I pleaded.

I watched as the both of them crossed their arms in front of them. Any other situation and it might have seemed rehearsed and a bit comical. Right now it felt as if I was in front of a firing squad.

"Judging by your appearance Edward, and you look like Hell by the way, I take it you two had a major disagreement last night?" Esme asked me.

"No, not at all." I countered.

Renee spoke up immediately. "I'll tell you why he looks like Hell. Edward seduced my daughter and lied to her. He's guilty of being caught in a lie. His girlfriend showed up last night at the Gala."

I almost started laughing. I was just accused of being an absolute rake.

I saw the incredulous look on Esme's face. Even she began to crack a smile.

"Renee. We need to remain calm. I'm sure Edward has a more than reasonable explanation as to what happened considering the fact that Edward does not have a girlfriend."

I was glad to have Esme on my side. I could almost see the humor in the situation if I hadn't felt so rotten for hurting Bella.

Renee looked confused. "No girlfriend? Then who was the blonde who showed up and claimed that you were sleeping together?"

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. She is an old friend of the family. She happened upon me in my study while I was sleeping. She heard me say Bella's name out loud in my sleep." I explained.

"She didn't lie to Bella exactly. She did hear me say Bella's name. Except Rosalie was standing in the doorway to my study and I had been napping on the couch. She just let Bella jump to her own conclusion."

"What a bitch!" Renee exclaimed.

"Yes, Renee, she is. Lady Rosalie Hale is a bitch of first class pedigree." I agreed.

Esme gasped. "Rosalie was at the Gala last night?"

"Yes and she left a blazing trail of destruction like she always does. I can't tolerate her anymore Esme. No matter what, I will find a way for our family to gain back what it lost. But I won't sell my soul to Rosalie Hale in order to do so."

"Oh Edward. I am so sorry. You've tried to warn me about her all these years…" Esme began.

"Esme, stop. It's okay. I just need Renee's help to find Bella." I turned to Renee and took her hands in mine.

"I am begging you to believe me when I tell you that I think your daughter is amazing. I want nothing more than the gift of time to make this up to her and to convince her to take a chance with me. But I need you to tell me where she is."

Renee stood there for a moment wrestling with what I had just admitted to her.

"I don't know Edward. I…she… you didn't see her last night. I don't know if I could even entertain the idea of you hurting her like that again." She finally admitted.

I was becoming irritable. How could Bella so readily believe the lie?

"Please Renee. I am a proud man but I am begging you to tell me where she is. Don't do it for me. Do it for Bella. Don't let her leave thinking that she was used and discarded by me. She deserves better than that."

I saw tears start to well up in Renee's eyes. "You do really care about her don't you?" She whispered.

"With everything I am." I swore.

"She's at my house Edward." Renee finally admitted. She walked over to the counter and scribbled her address on a piece of paper.

"Hurt her again and I will personally come after you." She threatened as she handed me the slip of paper.

"Thank you Renee. Thank you." I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I ran over and hugged Esme quickly.

"Edward?" Esme called out to me as I opened the door to leave.

"Yes?" I answered impatiently. She broke out into a huge smile and winked at me.

"Good luck. Go get your girl."

BPOV

___________________________________________

It seemed to take forever to board the plane. Life just seemed surreal at this particular moment. Twenty four hours ago I was lying in a hotel room talking to Edward, waiting for him to come back to the United States.

Now I was leaving Houston and all the bad memories behind.

I had called Charlie once I had made my reservation. He said that he would make sure to pick me up from the airport. He didn't like the circumstances in which I was coming home but I also knew that he was looking forward to seeing me.

To be honest, I was looking forward to seeing him. I needed the time with someone who wasn't going to hover.

I put my carry on bag in the overhead luggage bin. I sat back and just closed my eyes. The last two weeks had been a blur. I marveled over the fact that I had basically left a comfortable job, gave my body willingly to a man who was a liar and a cheat, decided to follow a dream and move back to the town I spent my formative teenage years in.

I felt as if I had taken a huge step backward instead of forward. Was I running away? Maybe. I wouldn't know for sure until I got there. I knew that Jake was back in La Push. Charlie had let me know that he returned just three days ago.

Funny how the pain of the here and now seemed to dull the history of pain between Jake and me. Time _does _heal all wounds. I took comfort in that stupid homily. I knew that as strained or uncomfortable as it would be at first, it would be nice spending time with Jake. We were friends first and foremost.

The plane began to taxi down the runway. I closed my eyes like I always did at the moment of takeoff and gave myself over to the feeling of the adrenalin rush that always came the moment the plane became airborne.

It was done. I was leaving Houston behind.

EPOV

____________________________________

I drove to Renee's house hoping my luck was going to continue to hold out. I pulled up in front of the house. I didn't see any cars in the driveway so I tried to convince myself that maybe she parked her car in the garage.

I walked up the steps of the front porch and knocked on the screen door. For good measure I decided to call out Bella's name to see if she would answer.

"Bella? Bella it's Edward. Open the door. I need to talk to you."

No answer. I pulled on the screen door to see if it was open. Maybe she didn't hear the knock through the screen door.

_Shit Cullen. You are losing it bad. Since when did you ever try this hard for a girl? _

I rapped on the door louder now. I waited a few minutes. I decided to go see if I could see a car in the garage.

I walked over to the garage and peered through the glass. It was empty. She wasn't here.

I pulled my phone out and called Esme at the gallery. She answered on the first ring.

"Edward, it's too late. She's left Houston already. Renee got a text just a short while ago before Bella's plane took off. She's on her way home to Forks, Washington." Esme informed me.

"Thanks Esme. Tell Renee I appreciate her trust in me right now. I guess you understand what I am going to do next?" I asked her.

"Yes, and I already called Jasper. He packed a bag for you, made all the necessary arrangements and will meet you at the airport." She told me.

"Thank you Esme. Thank you for your help and for letting me have this chance."

"Don't thank me Edward. Jasper tells me it was all Alice's idea." Esme laughed into the phone.

Alice Brandon. That was another surprising woman. I jumped back into the Volvo and headed to the airport. This was the wildest chase I had ever been on. But God help me, it was worth it.

BPOV

_______________________________________

Charlie picked me up from the airport and we pretty much drove the whole way back to Forks in silence.

"How's Sue?" I finally asked him.

"She's great Bella. I think you'll be surprised when you see the house. She kind of came in and changed a few things. The house is more cheerful than it used to be." He answered.

"The house wasn't the only thing she changed. No offense Dad, but I'm glad she made you change up the porn stache." I teased him. Charlie looked good. He looked healthy, trim and much more handsome with a goatee instead of that dreadful mustache he had sported for years.

"What would you know about porn moustaches Bells?" Charlie teased back. Yes, Sue had definitely made some changes in Chief Swan's life.

Charlie had started seeing Sue Clearwater sometime after her husband Harry had died. Charlie, Harry and Billy Black had all been fishing buddies for thirty some odd years. Sue lived on the reservation at La Push. Somehow both Sue's and Charlie's grief over Harry's death had led them to find comfort in one another. I was glad that my Dad finally had someone.

"Hey Dad is there any food in the house. I feel like cooking. You know kind of a welcome home thing."

"Aw Bells, Sue has already fixed something for us. She's waiting for us to get there." he explained.

"Cool. That's nice. Thanks Dad." I turned and looked out at the huge Bear statue that stood on the corner of the main four streets of Forks. Rain began to spatter the windshield. I had left the lush tropical green of Houston and came home to the wet, rich, behemoth trees of the Pacific Northwest. The clouds rolled in and the sky darkened. Charlie flipped on the windshield wipers and I watched the drops land and disappear with a single swipe. I got lost in the sound of the rain, the wipers and the reflections of the car lights that passed us. A heavy sigh came out and I finally began to relax.

We pulled up into the driveway of Charlie's house. I stared for a moment at the large tree that stood right outside what used to be my bedroom window. Memories of Jake climbing that tree to sneak into my room at night made me smile. I made a note to be sure to call Jake tomorrow and tell him I was going to be home for while.

"C'mon Bells. Sue's waiting. Let's get your stuff inside and we'll sit down for dinner." Charlie took my luggage from me and I followed behind him. As we walked through the front door, Sue came out of the kitchen to greet both of us.

"Welcome home Bella." Her warm hug and smile set the mood for the evening.

I was home with my Dad. The house was full of laughter and it was going to be a new day tomorrow.

EPOV

_______________________________________

Jasper had managed to charter a Cessna Citation Sovereign for me. He met me at the private hangar at the small private airport located on the North side of Houston.

I got out of my car and headed into the hangar. Jasper handed me my overnight bag and walked with me down the tarmac to the plane.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. "Has she heard from Bella yet?"

"No. Alice had to fly out first thing this morning for a photo shoot. I've barely had a chance to speak with her. I'm sure as soon as she lands she'll try to make contact with Bella. The best she could do for you Edward was send her some emails."

I stood there just shaking my head. "Shit Jazz. She really doesn't want anything to do with me, does she?"

"Alice thinks she will once she knows the truth. Alice said to tell you that she believes you now. What is that about?" Jasper inquired. I laughed and patted Jasper on the back.

"It means you better be good to Alice. Thanks for explaining everything about Rosalie to Alice. It will be nice to have that little pixie on my side."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "She's a force of nature that one. I'm heading out to go join her as soon as I leave here. She's shooting a big surf contest and I'll be damned if I'm missing out on that."

Jasper and I said our goodbyes and I boarded the jet, settled in and began to try and think of just how I was going to explain everything to Bella.

BPOV

_________________________

"Hi Mom. Just wanted to call you before settling in for the night."

"Bella! Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been trying to call you for hours!"

Renee sounded agitated and I became worried that something may have happened to Phil.

"I forgot to turn the ringer back on. I've been having a lovely time catching up with Sue about all that has been happening at La Push. Mom, you're worrying me. What's wrong? Is it Phil?"

Renee let out an unexpected laugh. "Oh Good God no Bella! He's fine. I've just got some very important news to share with you. Edward is on his way to Forks."

"Mom, why are you laughing? I don't find that to be particularly amusing." My stomach dropped to my ankles and the oppressive threat of tears loomed.

"Because Bella, it was all a big mistake. Rosalie is not Edward's girlfriend! He can't even stand her!" Renee's hurried explanation tumbled out quickly.

"Mom, how do you know this?" I asked her. My curiosity started to rise along with my hopes.

"He came to Esme's gallery today while I was there_. _Anyway, we had a chance to talk and it's you he wants Bella! Rosalie is nothing but a family friend."

"You mean a friend with benefits…." I started to say. Renee interrupted me immediately.

"No! No Bella. That's just it. She heard Edward talking in his sleep while he took a nap on his couch in his study! They are not together!"

I couldn't believe what I had been hearing. I did the only thing that was left to do.

I started laughing. Really laughing!

Oh I was an idiot all right. I just flew half way across the country on some ridiculous need for soul searching. To get away from Edward. To get over my broken heart. I started laughing even louder.

"Bella….are you okay?" Charlie poked his head through the bedroom door and found me lying on the bed practically in hysterics.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm fine Dad. Just give me a minute to say goodnight to Mom." I was trying to suppress my giggles but they kept getting worse. Edward was on his way here. To Forks. To me.

"Oh Mom, I've made a big mess of things. Is Edward mad?" I asked her. I needed to know what I was going to have to face.

"No honey. He's not mad. Not angry mad. Just mad for you, Baby.. Oh honey, you never told me how handsome he is. I was a little taken aback by him." She almost actually squealed. The only other time I heard my mother make that sound was when Phil called her for the first time to ask her out on a date.

"I love you Mom. Thanks for letting me know. Does Edward know where to find me?"

"Bella, quit being so obtuse. Call him and tell him where you are!"

My mother just scolded me. I honestly think that is the first time since I was six that I heard my mother scold me.

"Now say goodnight Bella. It's been a wild day and you need some sleep "

"Goodnight Mom…and thanks." I whispered into the phone.

"It was about time I was able to do something for you honey. Sweet dreams." Renee blew kisses into the phone and hung up.

I snapped my phone shut and waited for one moment. She was right. I needed to call Edward. I flipped my phone back open and hit the speed dial.

_Pick up. Pick up. Pick up! Dammit…PICK UP!_

Edward's voice mail came on. My heart started beating faster the minute I heard the sound of his voice. I waited until the prompt and then I left him a message.

"Edward! It's Bella. Well Texas, I never said it would be easy with me. I'm texting you my address. Get here as fast as you can and let's get this crap straightened out. And one last thing….I miss you."

**Reviews are like messages.... leave one!**


	23. Chapter 21 Hey Pretty

**A/N: OMIGOD! You all have been such amazing readers!!! I am constantly amazed at the new number of readers that this story is gaining. I want to thank you all for being so patient and waiting for this chapter. I have a lot to tell in this one and hopefully you will get some more insight into Edward and what makes him tick. A reader asked the question of why Jasper has a different last name than Cullen. Whitlock is Jasper's middle name and he uses it as his professional name. If you were royalty and wanted to make it on your own merits, wouldn't you do the same? A lot more family history is going to be revealed in upcoming chapters. You will get some today though...**

**Oh....Lemons below!!!! Be warned. But this is what you've been waiting for! Our E & B together again!!!**

**Robkats: From the bottom of my heart, thanks for giving me the support I needed this week when I thought I'd had enough and was ready to chuck writing for good!**

**BritKat: You my darling Beta!!! Mere words....Not ever enough!!!!**

**Robert Pattinson: Even though the paps chased you down, you still showed absolute class and gave me the chance to hear your totally sexy annoyed, angry voice. YUM!!!!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight. I just like making them take off their tight jeans......See ya at the bottom!**

21. Hey Pretty

_Hey Pretty?_

_Don't you want to take a ride with me_

_Through my world?_

_Hey Pretty?_

_Don't you want to kick and slide with me_

_Through my world?_

_Well I got a mind full of wicked design_

_I got a non-stop-whole in my head- imagination_

_I can't forget I am a sole architect_

_I built the shadows here_

_I built the growl in the voice I fear_

_You know me now but to do better than that_

_You've got to follow me_

_Boy, I'm trying to show you where I'm at._

_Hey Pretty?_

_Don't you want to take a ride with me?_

"Hey Pretty" - Poe

BPOV

_______________________________

It was one of those rare days to wake up to in Forks. There was actually sunshine streaming through my bedroom window. Did I dare take it as an omen? Decision made. To Hell with it! It was an omen!

I bounced out of bed and headed to the only bathroom. I turned the antiquated taps on and waited for our old water heater to huff to life and deliver the hot water I desperately craved to start my day.

Charlie had already left for work. No need to leave a note. It was his customary habit to leave at the crack of dawn. I went downstairs and rinsed out the coffee pot and started a fresh one. It would be ready by the time my shower was complete. I headed back upstairs, laid my clothes out for the day and returned to the bathroom. I closed the door and let the bathroom fill with warm steam.

I got undressed and eased under the stinging spray of hot water. I stood there for a moment just letting the warmth of the hot water ease away the tension of the last couple of days. The water hit my back in the perfect spot. My thoughts began to drift towards the one person who constantly occupied my mind. Standing under the steady spray of water, naughty thoughts of aqua frolics with Edward filled my brain. I was definitely going to have to book some shower time with Edward… the thought of him all wet, water droplets cascading down his chest, running rivulets through the well muscled wall of his abdomen, forming droplets in the delicious trail of hair that ran from his navel all the way down his groin. That thought alone made me want to collect those water drops with my tongue.

Today I would see Edward again. I had hoped that I would have heard from him by now. Renee had told me last night that he was on his way to Forks. But the romantic in me argued against the realist and promptly shut away any niggling doubts of him not showing up. There were so many mitigating circumstances that could delay him. The inability to book a timely ticket was a good argument

The hot water gave out and I was doused with extremely cold water. I laughed thinking about how much I had actually needed it. I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. My hairbrush was still in my overnight bag and I tiptoed across the hallway to my bedroom. I found my brush and started to gently detangle the wet knots in my hair when I was startled by a light knocking on my bedroom window. I jumped in spite of myself.

It was Jake.

In the tree. Outside my bedroom window. For about three seconds I felt as if I was in high school all over again.

Then I got mad.

"Damn It Jake! What the Hell?!!" I demanded as I crossed to the bedroom window. I threw it open out of habit and realized a moment too late that I was wearing nothing but a towel.

Jacob Black sat precariously on the limb of the tree outside of my window. He broke into his goofy grin and started to pull himself through the window.

"I tried knocking several times but you didn't answer. Sue told me that you came in yesterday. Thought I'd take you to breakfast." He filled the small space in my room and I was taken aback by how large he was.

"Nice outfit by the way."

I clutched the towel tighter and snapped at him sarcastically. "Sure come on in. No problem that I'm wearing only a towel. Make yourself at home Jake."

"Aww Bells, don't be that way. You know you missed me." He settled himself on the bed and managed to sit right on top of my jeans.

I reached over and tried to pull my clothes out from under him. He caught a glimpse of my red lacy boy shorts and matching cami and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. Those are nice. Guess you _were _expecting me." He joked.

"Shut it Jake and move your ass downstairs so I can get dressed. Behave yourself and we'll see about breakfast."

Jake laughed as he left the room. "You know Bella, I've seen you naked before but I sure wouldn't mind seeing you in that lacy get up."

"Don't remind me and ewwwww." I hollered after him.

Jake was as gregarious as ever. The cami and boy shorts lay on the bed and I contemplated as to whether I was really going to need what Alice called lucky lingerie. A girl can only hope. I dropped the towel and stepped into the lacy red confection. One look in the mirror and it was all systems go for the lingerie.

I slid into my jeans and pulled out a black blouse and a big belt that slung low on my hips.

The red lace of the cami peeked out from under the top three buttons that I had left undone on the blouse. Satisfied with how I looked, I tied my favorite black Chucks on and headed downstairs.

"Nice." Jake appraised me as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah, well it's not for you so wipe that puppy dog look off your face." I smacked at his legs that he had extended out onto the coffee table and plunked down beside him on the couch.

"I'm hurt Bells. I thought I was your one and only." He dropped his face into a melodramatic frown.

"Nice try Jake but I seem to remember getting an email from you about some new intern you've been dating. If anyone should be crying their life away, it's me." I teased back.

Jake slid his well muscled arm around me and pulled me into a side hug.

"Oh well, we'll always have Paris…." he sighed. I started laughing.

"Okay, now that's just wrong. What kind of movies has this girl been making you watch? Where is my Terminator Jake? Rambo Jake? You going emo on me Jakey?"

"About as much as you've gone all girly on me! Where's my favorite tomboy who rode bikes with me and went cliff diving?"

I looked at him and smiled.

Jake was my past. A past that I didn't regret. However, it was the only thing that tied us together now. Sadly the realization had hit me that we were on our way to letting each other go. I ruffled his hair.

"Well this girly girl needs some breakfast emo boy. I'm craving pancakes and you are _so_ buying."

***

After a juvenile contest of seeing how many pancakes each of us could stuff in our mouths at one time, Jake broached the subject of my private life.

"So tell me who the lucky guy is Bells." Jake stretched his arms up over his head and I could swear that his chest had gotten bigger since the last time I had seen him. I finished chewing up the last of my pancakes and threw my napkin down on the plate in defeat.

"His name is Edward. Edward Cullen. I met him while doing a story on his cousin. I never in a million years would have thought that I would be involved with someone like him. That is if we're still involved." I admitted.

I absently checked my phone again to see if I missed a text or a call from Edward. He should have been here by now. I was starting to wonder if perhaps Renee had misunderstood Edward's intentions on coming here to Forks.

Confusion crossed Jake's face. "What do you mean 'if'?"

Sheepishly I looked at Jake and bit down on my bottom lip. "Umm. I kind of ran out on him two nights ago. I thought he was cheating on me."

"Bells, you're telling me that you hauled your cookies all the way to Forks because you wanted to get away from the guy you think cheated on you, you keep checking your phone to see if he's called and you're wearing some pretty sexy underwear hoping that he's going to show up? That's pretty fucked up in my book." Exasperation colored Jake's voice.

"Shit Jake! When you say it like that it makes me look like a complete moron. But in Edward's defense, I never gave him the opportunity to explain. Renee called me last night to explain the misunderstanding. Edward is supposedly flying out here to find me. If he changed his mind, he is enough of a gentleman that he would let me know.

I paused for a moment, my mind racing. The thought was sitting in the dark recesses of my mind. The terrible little thought that was slowly having life breathed into it with every passing minute. It began to grow and fester. I finally spoke it out loud, birthing it out into the universe.

"Jake, I'm afraid something has happened to him." Tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. Jake began to look panicked.

"Baby Bells, please don't cry. I didn't mean to insult you or make you worry. It's just you know I love you. I just want you to be happy. We both deserve that after all we went through losing the…"

"Stop! Please don't say it out loud Jake. It's over and done with and we can't take any of that back. I'm just glad that I have my best friend back. It took us a long time to get to where we are. And I'm fine. It's just that since meeting Edward, my emotions have been all over the fucking map." I wiped at the corners of my eyes with my napkin and took in a couple of deep breaths to control myself.

"I'm glad we're good again too Bells." Jake paused and picked my hand up into his. He gave it a light squeeze and then put it back down on the table. It was such a sweet gesture.

"Hey, want to come with me to check in on some of the dogs that I've been treating?" Jake inquired. I knew he was trying to take my mind off things. I pasted what I hoped to be a believable smile on my face and nodded.

"Sounds great Jake. I'd love to see what you've been doing."

We drove out to the compound and Jake walked me through the kennels. Some dogs had been severely abused and it was sad to see them cower whenever someone approached. Jake had a certain something though. The dogs could sense his trustworthiness and loyalty. Those were two of the qualities of his that had led me to believe that I had been in love with him. Watching him with each of the dogs, I was struck by how he was nothing but a gentle giant of a man with a big heart. Jacob Black was my friend and I was happy to have him back in my life.

Jake had just put the cutest little puppy into my arms when my cell phone began to vibrate in my back pocket. My heart skipped a couple dozen of beats while I handed the dog back to Jake. I pulled out my phone and offered up a silent prayer.

_Please let it be Edward._

It wasn't. It was Charlie.

"Dad?" What's up?" I asked. Normally Charlie didn't call me. My heart stopped again. The terrible thought I had given birth to had come home to roost.

"Bella, I need you come down to the station. I have a situation on my hands that is going to require some assistance from you."

"What is it Dad? Is it a case you're working on?"

"Not exactly. I arrested someone earlier, read them their rights and advised them that they were entitled to one phone call."

"Okay, I'm following you but I still don't understand what this has to do with me Dad."

Charlie snorted into the phone.

"He's making his one phone call Bella. He's making it to _you. _Here I'll let you talk to him." I could hear the phone being handed over.

A posh, velvet like tone filled my ear. "Bella? I think I need your help." Edward pleaded.

***

"Arrested? Charlie arrested him? Shit. I got off easy." Jake chuckled as he drove me to the station.

I had to admit the whole damn thing was pretty humorous. I kept having to stifle fits of giggles every time I thought of Charlie handcuffing Edward and putting him in the back of the cruiser. Bet this was something they didn't teach at Eton. The giggles were also a symptom of relief. _He was here._ He was actually here in Forks.

The drive from La Push to the station seemed to take forever. I kept fidgeting and messing with the radio station in Jake's VW Rabbit.

Jake grabbed my hand and stilled it. "Bells, relax. We'll be there in a few minutes. Want me to go in with you?"

"No. Probably not Jake. I can't have my best friend witnessing me go all girly and shit."

Jake laughed and playfully punched my arm. "Yeah, that would be kinda nauseous."

"Thanks for today Jake. I'm glad I got to see you." I reached out and took his hand. He squeezed mine back.

"You're not sticking around are you?" He looked over at me for a moment.

"Don't know. Edward's life is complicated. Where I fit in, I don't know. But right now if I don't give it a chance, I'll never forgive myself." I honestly explained.

We pulled into the station and I reached over and hugged my best friend.

"See ya Jake."

"Not if I see you first Bells…" He answered in our old way of saying goodbye. I took a breath, opened the car door and made my way into the station.

***

Nothing prepared me for the sight of Edward Cullen sitting in the Forks County Police Department's holding cell.

His bronze hair was its usual wild disarray, but his jaw was liberally peppered with stubble. He sat in a white tee shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. His arms rested on his knees and he had his impossibly long fingers laced together. He was looking downward and hadn't realized that I was standing there just drinking him in.

_Fuck. He just became my fantasy bad boy. Keep it together Swan. _

My mind wouldn't quit with the racing thoughts.

_He has an arrest record. He's my man and I'm busting him out of the pokey! _

A slight giggle escaped and Edward's head snapped up. I watched in breathless anticipation as he smiled at me all slow and lazy. It was the type of smile reserved only for a lover. It spoke volumes of what it knew about my body and just how I would react when I felt him touch me. That smile was the death of me. That smile was the beginning of everything.

"So uh…looks like you've gotten yourself into kind of a sticky wicket there guvnor…"

"Bella, that is one of the worst cockney accents I have ever heard." he commented, his smile crookedly turning just 3 shades to the right. I had to remember how to breathe for just a moment. He stood up and stretched. His white tee shirt was tight against his chest, and the hem rose up just a little giving me a full view of the treasure trail.

"So Public Enemy 1...what landed you in the big house?" I jokingly asked.

"Speeding, reckless driving and an expired license." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not such a bad thing to happen considering…".

"Considering what?" I waited for his answer.

"Considering that we are finally in the same room together. Jesus Bella, you led me on a hell of a chase."

I watched him as he walked over to the bars of the holding cell. I involuntarily took a step back. The look on his face was almost menacing. It was also very exciting. There seemed to be something lurking behind those dark green eyes of his. Something more akin to desire. I hoped I wasn't reading him wrong.

"Are you terribly angry with me?" I had to know.

"Yes." He paused for a moment. "No. Not really. Relieved is more of what I am feeling right now." His eyes had darkened more and he rested his head against the bars. His hair was within reaching distance and I forced myself to keep my hands by my sides.

Edward let out a heavy sigh. "Can you do me a favor and call my lawyer to make all the arrangements to get me out of here?"

I pulled Charlie's ring of keys from my back pocket and walked towards the cell door.

"It's all been taken care of. You're sprung Texas. Good thing I have an in with the Chief. He's discharging you into my custody since I am able to vouch for you being a member of Royalty and all that. I told him you aren't as dangerous as you look."

The key opened the door to the cell and Edward stepped out, grabbed me and pulled me up tightly to him.

He growled in my ear. "Are you sure about that Bella?" His breath was hot on my neck and the tingles that shot all the way through me were answered by an ever increasing wetness between my thighs. His lips ghosted their way up my neck. He nipped my ear lobe with his teeth.

I was a little uncomfortable since we _were _standing right in the middle of Charlie's police station. I put my hands against his chest and gently pushed myself from his intoxicating grasp.

"Texas lets get your stuff and get you out of here. Charlie had the rental car you were driving towed here to the station." I pulled away reluctantly and led the way to the booking desk, he was handed a large envelope containing his personal belongings.

Edward put on his sunglasses as we headed out into the bright sunlight. We walked through the parking lot and stopped right in front of a bright red Aston Martin Vanquish.

"This is what you are driving? Not really subtle is it? No wonder Charlie pulled you over." I snorted.

"No, you're driving it since my license is expired." He smiled as he unlocked the driver's side door and handed me the keys. He pushed me up against the car and within an instant his mouth was hot, hard and demanding on mine. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, opening me, tasting me. We sparred back and forth, the kiss building in intensity. He ground his hips into mine and I could feel how hard he was. My hands were fisted in his hair and I was getting light headed from his onslaught. He dragged his face across my cheek, his stubble lightly stinging me.

He whispered in a hoarse deep voice. "Get in the car Bella."

I opened the door, slid into the leather seat and watched him walk around to the passenger side. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. The engine thrummed beneath me and I felt exhilarated. I looked over at Edward who was smiling at me crookedly.

He shrugged his shoulders once. "Wealth does have its privileges. Where are we going?"

"Well, I can't take you back to Charlie's house so….how about we swing by, pick up my stuff and we can go to my apartment in Seattle?" I ventured. I was praying that he was willing.

"Perfect. The drive will give us time to talk."

***

I heated up some of the leftovers from the night before for Edward. I knew he had to have been hungry. He gratefully accepted the plate of food and I poured him a tall glass of milk which he managed to drink half of in one gulp. It seemed funny seeing him sitting here in the kitchen I grew up in. Knowing that he grew up in a life of privilege, I was a little afraid of what he would think about Charlie's house. But Edward seemed fully at ease and I began to relax as well. I told him to help himself to more food if he was hungry and I practically ran up the stairs to grab my belongings.

I came downstairs to find Edward rinsing off his plate and stacking his dish in the dish rack by the sink.

"Better?" I asked him. I put my bag down and walked up behind him and slid my arms around his waist. He held my hands with his against his stomach.

"Mmm. Much better. Thank you. Are you ready to leave?" He asked me as he turned around.

"Unless you'd like to take a shower first?" I suggested.

Edward looked at me with hooded eyes. "I think the shower can wait until we get to your place."

The tone of his voice was full of implication and promise. The images I had of him this morning came flooding back and I found myself involuntarily blushing in front of him.

"Sure. We'll just lock up and go." I managed to stammer out.

I could hear Edward quietly chuckling behind me. We loaded my bag into the car, pulled down the driveway and I made my way towards the main highway. I kept stealing glances over at Edward. He had reclined the seat back a little and put his hands up behind his head. I was going to have a very hard time concentrating with that insanely hot man next to me, stretched out, pure animal magnetism oozing from every perfect pore.

"So who exactly is Lady Rosalie Hale and what does she mean to you Edward?" I blurted out.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was afraid of losing him and had kept my mouth shut up until now. I wasn't going to drive all the way to Seattle and not get any fucking answers. Besides, I needed him to sit up and talk before I pulled over on the side of the road and fucked him senseless in the damn car.

Edward raised the seat up. He pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head. It was kind of sexy, endearing the way his hair stuck out all around those damn Ray Bans.

"I was wondering exactly how long it was going to take you to ask me that." He stated quietly.

Suddenly there was a 400 pound gorilla in the car with us. Talk about uncomfortable.

Edward sighed, removed his sunglasses and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Rosalie is an obligation."

EPOV

__________________

From the moment I saw the flashing red and blue lights in my rear view mirror I felt as if I needed to curse the Gods once more. Why was it becoming so hard to get to Bella?

It didn't help that Bella had shut me down without me ever having a chance to explain just who Rosalie was. But in retrospect could I really blame her for her distrust of me? We had both given in to a tide of emotion that had swept us along, carrying us toward the rocky shore of reality, only to send us crashing against each other in a frenzied attempt to understand why we were drawn to one another.

The day and a half that I spent with Bella before going back to London was the most intense 36 hours of my life. Bella tripped into my life with her ridiculous nickname for me, her ribald sense of humor, and an innate sexuality that shook me to the core, her gentle soul and a face that would cause ancient armies to go to war. My world was black and white until Bella came along and carelessly threw her color everywhere.

She was such an exasperating contradiction of tough and soft.

Never in my life have I felt the urge to chase a woman. Until now. I couldn't even begin to fathom how long I had been waiting for her.

I pulled over to the side of the road, rolled down the window and waited for the officer to approach. I had glanced at the speedometer once I caught a glimpse of the flashing lights in my rear view mirror. I hadn't realized that I had been driving that fast.

"Where's the fire son?" The officer asked me. I handed him my license.

"I apologize Officer. I wasn't paying attention to how fast I was driving…"

"Step out the car please." The officer ordered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said step out of the car. You have a bigger problem than driving way over the acceptable speed limit. Do you realize your license is expired?"

Within minutes I was handcuffed and being placed in the cruiser. As the officer shut the door I saw the last name on his name tag. Swan.

Maybe the Gods were finally going to give me a break.

***

"Rosalie is an obligation." I stated. "You need to have some family background to understand why I say this."

Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder, glanced at me once and looked back at the road.

"This sounds serious Edward. Go ahead. I'm listening."

"The peerage title of Duke of Cumberland was last created for Ernest Augustus, the fifth son of King George the III. The title had been suspended during World War II due to the Duke's pro-German activities. My father being a descendant of Ernest Augustus petitioned the British crown for the restoration of the title. Queen Elizabeth granted the peerage to my father for his tireless work and preservation of the history of Cumbria. His marriage to my mother brought much needed wealth back to the title. Once again the peerage was thriving and so was the Masen Estate. Until my father passed away in a terrible accident on Lake Windermere."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." Bella reached out and took hold of my hand. An electric current passed between us and she started tracing circles in my palm with her thumb.

"I was very young. I don't really remember the whole thing. My mother was desolate and inconsolable. When I think about it now, even though she was sick with cancer, I really believe that it was her broken heart that killed her."

I stopped for a moment. The memory of Esme coming down the stairs to tell me that Mummy was gone and she was going to take me to Houston to live with her flared up hot and painful.

"Before my mother passed, she had been very friendly with Rosalie's mother. They had both debuted into society together and both our families always socialized in the same royal circles. The Hale family however harbor a secret. They are impoverished nobility. Their title holds great esteem and favor with the Queen. However, they are in a constant battle to maintain their wealth. My mother formulated an idea that she believed would be both beneficial to me and Rosalie. If there were to be an arranged marriage between us, the Masen family would continue to hold high favor and the Hale family would be saved from ruin.'

I heard an audible gasp come from Bella. "Are you engaged to Rosalie?"

"No. Not now. Not ever. I can't even stand to be in the same room with her. Rosalie is a beautiful woman, but she is shallow and very vain. Not exactly the qualities I would want in a future wife and Duchess."

Bella looked over at me. I wanted desperately to be able to read her mind and know what she was thinking at this moment. Her face was still for a moment. Then she smiled.

"Rosalie Hale is a fool if all she sees in you is a meal ticket."

I burst out laughing when I realized this was not the reaction I had been expecting. It was pure Bella. I reached over and traced my finger down the slender column of her throat, down over her collarbone, and let it come to rest against the filmy red lace peeking out from under her shirt. I could feel Bella shiver slightly, her mouth parted and the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"How much longer until we get to Seattle and your apartment Bella?"

***

I followed her up the stairs to her apartment. I stood right behind her as she unlocked the door. She opened the door and allowed me access into the apartment. I walked past her and dropped my bag in the hallway. Bella turned to close the door. Immediately I was behind her, my hands on the door at each side of her.

"Bella?" I whispered quietly into her ear.

Her breath hitched for a moment. "Yes, Edward?"

I pulled the curtain of silky chocolate brown hair from her neck and began to feast on it. I could feel her press back into me. My hands slid down her arms and I clasped my fingers through hers and I pulled into a tight embrace against her body.

"I'm going to make love to you. And it's going to be whatever you want it to be. It can be hard and fast or I can make love to you slowly, kissing and sucking on every delectable inch of you. It's your decision."

Bella turned around to face me. I scraped my fingernails lightly up her arms, making her shiver. Her eyes were bright and her smile was deliciously carnal.

"I vote for both of them Edward. Right now I vote for hard and fast."

"You really shouldn't have said that." I plunged my hands into her hair and pulled her face to mine. My mouth sought hers. She opened for me immediately and I could feel her clawing at my back. She reached for the hem of my tee shirt and began to pull it up. I unfastened her belt and heard it fall to the floor with a loud clatter.

We were both kicking off our shoes. She grabbed the belt loops on my jeans and started to push me backwards into her living room. I pulled her blouse up over her head and was startled by the see through red lace camisole that hugged the curves of her breasts. My cock hardened in an instant.

Bella had managed to grab hold of the tab of my zipper and pulled it halfway down when it got stuck.

"Dammit!" She muttered. I laughed against her neck. My palms had found her breasts and I began teasing her nipples, running circles over them with my thumbs. I bent down and sucked at one of her breasts, wetting the lace with my tongue.

"Oh Gaaawwd" Bella groaned as she gripped my hair tightly. I pushed my thigh in between hers and Bella let her weight sink down onto my leg and began to grind against me. I unsnapped her jeans and slid my hand down inside. She was ready for me.

My breathing became jagged and uneven. I stepped back and pulled her jeans and panties down her slender legs.

She was completely bare. I pressed my face up against the juncture of her thighs and inhaled.

"I can smell how much you want me Bella. Do you? Do you want me?" Slowly I started to spread her open with my fingers. Her folds were slick with desire.

She made an unintelligible noise.

"What was that?" I asked. "Say it Bella. Say it. Out loud."

"I want you." She managed to whisper.

I pressed my tongue to her and tasted her. Her fingers wound tightly into my hair. I spread her apart with my fingers leaving her fully open for me. I ran my tongue along her swollen pink folds, stopping to catch her clit with my teeth and lightly sucking on it. Bella's hips began to undulate against my face. I slid my tongue inside her and she jerked for a moment.

"Don't stop…dear God…don't fucking stop." she pleaded.

I thrust my tongue in and out of her in a slow even fashion. She rode against each thrust, her breathing turning into ragged panting. I replaced my tongue with my fingers and moved back to sucking on her clit again. I could feel her muscles starting to tighten.

I hummed against her clitoris. "That's it Bella love, come for me. I want you to come all over my face."

She sucked in a quick breath and I could feel her explode all over my fingers. I stared up at her. She was so fucking beautiful. Her hair was wild, her mouth wet, swollen and red.

"Your turn Texas. I'm gonna save a horse and ride a cowboy."

She pushed me backward, stripped me of my jeans, sunk down on her knees and straddled me.

My cock lay against my thigh twitching. Bella reached down and firmly grasped my cock with her hand. She ran the head of it through her drenched slit.

"Mmmmm…so good. You feel so fucking good." She lowered herself slowly onto my cock. I hissed in a breath and started to push up into her. She placed her hands on my chest and made me lie back down.

She lowered herself down onto me. She pulled the camisole off and placed my hands on her breasts. She started to ride me. Slowly she started sliding up and down on my cock, her muscles squeezing me tightly. God the friction she was creating was making me lose my fucking mind. I plucked at her hard nipples.

"Yes….Just like that Edward." She reached down in between us and started to finger herself. I knew she was getting close. She wanted hard and fast. She was going to get hard and fast.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her off me.

"On your hand and knees. Now." I flipped her over and positioned myself behind her. I slid into her in one quick movement.

"Keep touching yourself Bella." I started to thrust into her. My hands gripped her hips tightly and I would almost push her off my cock only to pull her back down onto it hard. I started to pick up speed and the sweat between our bodies was making us slick. The room was filled with the sounds of skin meeting skin, ragged uneven breathing, and animalistic groans.

"Unnn, Unnn.. God Edward, fuck me!" Bella yelled out. I wound my hand into her hair and pulled her head back toward me.

"How hard did you want it? How fast Bella because I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last."

"Do it." She goaded. "Do it now. I'm going to cum."

I watched as she furiously fingered herself towards the climax that we were both headed for. I grunted and thrust into her several more times.

"Now Bella. Oh Fuck." I panted into her ear and came, shuddering in long spurts into her hot tight body.

Bella collapsed down onto both elbows and I lay across her back for a moment.

I could hear Bella start to giggle as soon as she caught her breath. I pulled out of her and lay back onto the cold floor. Bella scooted over and snuggled into the crook of my arm. She draped her leg across my thigh.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Shit Texas, I was just rode hard and put up wet."

"Yes Ma'am."

We lay there for a moment laughing at the trail of clothes from the front door to where we were laying.

Bella sat up and brushed some of the damp hair off my forehead. She leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"That was all kinds of hot. But I'm sticky and sweaty and need a shower. Care to join me?"

I looked at the flushed, incredibly sexy naked woman in my arms. I kissed her back. Who was I to say no?

**Sheesh! Finally!!! Now it is time for Edward and Bella to have some fun dontchya think?**

**Reviews are fulfilling....just like sex with Edward!**


	24. Chapter 22 Desire and Denial

**A/N: WELCOME TO ALL THE NEW READERS!! I am so thrilled that this story keeps gaining support! Special thanks go to my regular reviewers who make this an absolute joy! **

**I'd like to give big hugs to Dazzled Eyes22, xxxParvati-Patilxxx, TwiDi, Kuntrygal, abrapaige, babbles, luv4edwardcullen, amwine, montannaleigh, spiderbite, jade253, angel unseen, melferd, pippyxyz, tenneil, dana1779, Ginebra Brong, Twihart, lindyrb, bitty91, IGOTEAMEDWARD, jaguarsolaris, Emily Bowden, Danish-Twilighter, bridesmaid821, Mrs. Muze, beachblonde2244, desintx, Veneti, krooney, sambois, kimberlesk, ellierk, rohan65, figment7, GGTwinmom06, Spiritual Release, Justforthestories and so many many more that I would love to name!!!**

**Okay.... so just a reminder that if you would like to see this story get some recognition there are fan fiction contests currently accepting nominations!!!**

**Eddies and Bellies, you can go to www (dot)thecatt(net) and the Twilight Indy Fan Fic awards at www(dot)indytwificawards(dot)com!! I know I'm nominating some of my favorites that I have been following!!! There are a lot of really talented writers out there right now who could really use your support! Y'all are the reason we love doing this!**

**Special thanks to BritKat, my lovely, lovely beta who threatens to go postal if I quit writing. RobKats.... I so puffy heart you guys for second hand hyperventilating with me when two of our own got to actually see His Holy Freaking Hotness himself a.k.a. Robert Thomas Pattinson filming in New York on Monday and Tuesday!!!**

**Rob....Are you trying to kill me? I mean seriously, ever since Canne is been one photographic heart attack after another!!! But HELL!!!! WHAT A WAY TO DIE!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight. I just like putting them in tight jeans. **

**See ya at the bottom!**

22. Desire and Denial

BPOV

_________________________

My heart was thrumming away. I couldn't recall ever feeling this happy. I rolled over, stood up and held my hand out to Edward to help pull him up off the floor. He laid there, eyes all sleepy and exhausted. I knew he had to be tired, but I'll be damned, I had other plans for him.

"Jesus, give me a minute Bella." He groaned from under his arm which lay haphazardly across his eyes.

With his eyes shielded it gave me a moment to take a long lingering look at his body. I marveled at the v on his hips, his strong sturdy thighs muscled from riding, the gentle definition of the muscles on his abdomen, leading to the sprinkling of soft bronze hair across his chest. His cock lay against his thigh and one hand lay on his stomach. His fingers were mesmerizing.

"Bella, I can see you staring at me." He broke my reverie. I blushed. Naturally.

He laughed as he sat up. "That's okay; I was doing the same thing to you. My God woman you are beautiful."

"You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself Texas. Looking at you and…well doing other things has made my mouth pretty damn dry. Thirsty?"

Edward stood up and started to follow me into the kitchen. I could feel his presence behind me and it made my skin breakout in gooseflesh. I turned around to get a good look at him again. I was walking backwards praying I wouldn't trip. He raised his caterpillar like eyebrows at me, his green eyes sparkling mischievously beneath. "What?" he asked.

"You being here. In my apartment. Naked. I'm losing IQ points just looking at you Texas."

He laughed and stepped forward wrapping me in his arms. The shock of his naked skin pressed against mine rekindled the ache of needing to have him inside me again. I quickly opened the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of bottles of water for us.

Edward and I both drank in silence. We stood there playing the appraisal game. I was so taken with his body. Everything from his wide shoulders to his narrow waist to his strong, masculine legs. I would never get tired of looking at him like this.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Why did you run the other night? The real reason." He had emptied the bottle of water, wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and put the empty bottle down on the counter.

"I think I'm ready for that shower now. I'll just go turn on the water." I started to make my way out of the kitchen when he stopped me.

"You didn't answer my question." His eyes had darkened and I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to avoid his question.

I sighed and pulled my hair up out of my face. "I thought you had used me. I was wrong. Now about that shower…" He stopped me again, this time he pulled me tightly to him and tilted my face up to meet his gaze.

"That's not the only reason Bella. Do I scare you?"

I was standing there in his embrace again, just watching his lips when he spoke. I kept screaming silently inside for him to kiss me. The honest intensity of his gaze was making me weak in the knees and I wasn't ready to make any kind of declaration yet. Simply because I wasn't sure if he felt the same way, I took his hand and placed it against my heart so he could feel how hard it was beating.

"This Edward. This is why I'm scared. I have never felt anything like this and we have only known each other for such a short time. I'm scared it's all a fluke and nothing but a physical attraction. I'm scared because you live a different life than I do. I'm scared because I don't want to lose you."

Oh God. Please tell me I didn't say all that out loud.

He closed his eyes and bent down to kiss the top of my head. His hands roamed up and down my back.

"You feel it too?" He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the soft spot on my neck just below my ear. He gently sucked at the spot and I started to shiver slightly.

The emotion that tumbled through me at that moment was too much to comprehend. I needed time to understand it. The physical aspect of our relationship I could understand all too well. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him down the hallway to the bathroom.

"All I feel is the need for a shower right now." I teased, trying desperately to avoid his question. He smiled at me knowing I was dodging the conversation but willingly conceded for the moment.

"All right Bella. You win. For now."

We reached the bathroom and I pulled the shower curtain aside. I turned the water on and turned around to see Edward leaning up against the counter.

"Come here." He whispered. He opened his arms wide and I willingly stepped into his embrace. I ran my fingers down his scruffy jaw.

"I like this. I like the way it feels on my skin." I admitted.

"Remind me not to shave more often. And speaking of shaving, you naughty minx, when did you go bare? I thought I was going to lose my mind."

I laughed. "I don't remember when I decided honestly. You're just lucky you didn't see me the first day I tried it. The cat looked like it had mange it was so uneven."

Edward burst out with a belly laugh. "Well if you ever need help, I'm willing to volunteer my services."

The image of being spread wide open while Edward shaved me clean assaulted me. Note to self: File that little tidbit away for later.

The bathroom was filling with steam and we decided to get into the shower. My fantasies earlier in the day had nothing on the real thing standing in front of me. I washed the planes of his chest and abdomen. He tilted his head back and let the water run over his messy bronze hair plastering it back against his skull. When he looked back down at me, the severity of his wet hair accentuated the angles of his cheekbones and beautiful mouth even more.

I applied soap to my skin and rubbed my slick belly up and down against his. He reached down with his hands, grabbed my butt and pulled me up tightly to him. He started to move me. I could feel his full excitement as he used my body to stroke himself.

My breathing was coming out faster now. I could see the desire building in his eyes.

"Turn around and put your hands on the shower wall Bella."

I took a deep breath and turned around. His hands slid down my hips and he caught my leg in his hand and lifted it, putting my foot to rest on the side of the tub. I could feel his other hand sliding over the curve of my butt. He cupped one cheek in his palm and I pushed back against him. The water from the shower was running down my back. The sensation of his fingers climbing up the inside of my thigh was driving me crazy. His finger found its mark and I hissed in response to his touch.

"So wet again Bella. But I'm not going to make love to you here. I want to lay you down and take my time. You voted for both remember?"

"Shit, damn, hellfire. I had fantasies about this all day Texas. But I can't say no to you since you do have a title and I am just a peasant."

Suddenly his arm was around my waist and he jerked me back against him again growling in my ear.

"Then wench, it would please me most if we would adjourn to your bed."

"Yes, your grace." I answered. I turned off the shower and I took the good Duke to bed.

***

"How much time do we have?" I asked him. We were lying in my bed, the last rays of sunlight starting to disappear. The sheets were tangled around us. My body felt like pure liquid due to the talented ministrations of the Duke of Cumberland. Edward was wrapping strands of my hair in his fingers as we lay side by side facing each other.

"Until my birthday, we have a couple of weeks. I don't have to be anywhere Bella. What about you? How much time do you have?"

I let out a small laugh. "I have all the time in the world Texas. I'm unemployed right now remember? I do want to start writing though. Still, it's just nice being here. Just you and me. Can you stay for a while? Let me show you Seattle?"

His lazy smile still took me by surprise. "I'd like that Bella. Just the two of us for a while. I've never really had that time alone with anybody."

"Well good. Tonight I'm calling out for pizza and we can watch a movie. Tomorrow, we will head to the Pike Place Market and get provisions. I'm going to cook for you Edward Cullen."

EPOV

_______________________________________

I spent the evening with Bella just eating pizza, drinking beer and watching a movie. It was the type of normal thing I hadn't done since I had been at Eton. I sat back on her comfortable couch, Bella perched herself on the floor in between my legs. Sitting there,

tugging lightly on her hair, she would lean back and allow me to kiss her. I felt as giddy as a teenager when I was able to slide both my hands down her shirt and cup her breasts in my hands and tease her lovely nipples with my thumb. I did it just to hear the noises she made. Her whimpering drove me crazy with lust.

We ended the evening, making love slowly and tenderly. The feeling of being between her thighs, moving together as I watched the myriad of expressions that crossed her face was intoxicating. Afterwards, I pulled her into my arms and she fell asleep content, against my chest.

I thought about all the responsibilities that I was putting off just to spend time with her. I had a cracker jack staff of people who could handle everything. I just had a hard time letting go and letting them do their job. Hopefully I would have some time in the morning to make several phone calls without Bella finding out. I didn't want her to feel guilty and I needed this time together as much as she did.

I kissed her forehead and her nose crinkled for a moment. I heard a sigh escape and then she spoke quietly. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

"Bella?' I whispered "Are you awake?" She snuggled in closer to me and spoke quietly again.

"Can't…won't ever be able…"

She grew quiet again and I wondered what she had been dreaming about. A quiet sob erupted from her and it startled me. Her eyes snapped open and she seemed confused for a moment.

"Edward?" She rubbed at her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"It's okay…sshhhh. You were just dreaming." I stroked her back and she lay her head back down on my chest. I could feel lingering traces of tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, worrying that perhaps I had done something to precipitate the dream.

"Just a bad dream that's all. It's nothing." Her voice wasn't convincing at all. I decided it would probably be better to ask her about it during the light of day.

She settled in against me and slowly sleep overtook the both of us.

***

I woke up before she did. I took advantage of it and decided to go find us some coffee. This was Seattle for God sake's. There had to be a Starbucks somewhere. I left her a note and slipped out of the apartment quietly. I walked out of the apartment building and looked for a street sign. Quickly I Googled the closest Starbucks and as luck would have it, there was one right around the corner. I grabbed just regular coffee for us and a couple of pastries. While walking back I was able to place several phone calls to Karl and Esme.

Esme, of course, was thrilled.

"Edward! I was worried. Renee and I have been beside ourselves! Are you both okay?" Esme chattered into the phone nonstop and I was having a difficult time getting a word in edgewise.

I told her that Bella and I were both fine and that I decided to take a little detour for a while in Seattle. I reassured Esme that I would be back in England in time for my birthday celebration.

I was getting ready to hang up when Esme asked me something that surprised me.

"Have you heard from Rosalie? Edward, no one has seen her since the gala."

My first reaction was one of relief. Perhaps Rosalie had finally begun to understand that we were never going to be together in any shape or form. But for Rosalie not to be seen in the press or at least having some kind of media attention was unusual.

"No, Esme I have not. But considering the last conversation I had with her, I would say I was low on her list of people to contact right now. "

I could hear Esme fiddling with something on the other end of the phone. "Well, this is certainly strange. Jasper tells me he hasn't heard from Emmett in a while either."

I almost barked out loud with laughter into the phone. The son of a bitch did it. He went after Rosalie. They were either shacked up somewhere or she flayed him alive, hacked him to pieces and buried him. I almost wished the second alternative on him.

"I'm sure everyone will turn up. Don't worry Esme. I have my staff preparing everything for my birthday. Feel free to butt in anytime. You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh Edward. Am I that transparent?" Esme asked.

"Yes, yes you are. I love you. Say hi to Renee for me and let her know that I'll have Bella call her."

I could almost hear the triumph in Esme's voice when she spoke. "Oh yes. Absolutely Edward. And warn Karl I'm coming over within the week. I want your birthday to be perfect. Kiss Bella for me. I love you."

I hung up the phone with Esme just as Bella opened the door to her apartment. She almost looked panicked for a second and then broke out into a huge grin as she took the pastry bag from my hand.

"There better be something super sticky, sweet and loaded with sugar in here Texas because I'm starving." She walked into the kitchen.

I shut the front door and followed her in. "Well good morning to you too."

She had already taken a huge bite out of the gooey cinnamon roll I had brought for her and there was icing stuck to the corner of her mouth and lips.

I swooped down immediately and wiped it away with my tongue.

"Mmm. Delicious." I smirked at her.

She stuck her fingers out towards me and I put them in my mouth and sucked on them. I tasted sugar, cinnamon and pure Bella. She rolled her eyes at me.

"We'll never get to the market if you keep that up Texas." She gently chided me.

"You're the one throwing temptation in my face. You look lovely this morning by the way."

"That's because someone totally sexed me up last night" she giggled lightly.

"And just who was the lucky bastard?" I played along.

"You are so out of his league. He's rich, he royal; he's so fucking hot…"

"Really? So I guess I'm a no hoper then?"

Bella smiled her wicked smile at me. "Not really, you kind of look like him and you did bring me breakfast…."

I scooped her up into my arms, threw her over my shoulder and hauled her towards the bedroom. I could hear her laughter echoing all the way down the hallway.

***

We spent most of the morning in bed again. When was I going to get enough of Bella Swan? She made me laugh during some of the most intimate times and it reminded me of how our bodies were connected and what that laughter did to us.

We finally surfaced and made our way out of her apartment. We drove to the market and walked around looking at all there was to offer. We shopped for all kinds of food. Bella had a keen eye for cuisine and I was starting to look forward to her cooking. The real thing on my agenda was getting her back to her apartment and getting her naked again.

We were finishing our shopping and leaving the market when we were stopped by a woman standing at the checkout reading a magazine.

"Excuse me…" She interrupted us.

I turned to look at her. She had the magazine open and she kept staring at me and then looking at the picture in the magazine.

"This is you isn't it?" She asked. She opened the magazine towards Bella and me.

It was a picture of Rosalie and me at the Windsor Horse Show. The title of the article declared "Hot Royals Turn up Heat at Horse Show".

Quickly I glanced at Bella. Her face showed no emotion. "It's not me. I get that all the time." I quickly answered.

"But you have a British accent." The woman persisted.

Bella started laughing and looped her arm through mine. "He's from Texas. That's why he sounds funny. Come along cousin dear. Can't keep Auntie waiting."

She led me out of the market and we headed for the car.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You know that magazine isn't true."

Bella unlocked the door on my side. "Get in before anyone else recognizes you."

She put the packages in the boot and I pulled my sunglasses on. Suddenly I was paranoid that everyone was looking at me.

Bella hopped into the car, slipped the keys into the ignition and gunned the car to life.

"Damn Texas, I knew you were hot, but now you have a fan club? Can I be president?"

I laughed as she hauled out of the parking space, determined to make love to her all over again as soon as we made it back to her apartment.

BPOV

_________________________________

I never admitted to Edward that the picture shook me up more than I thought it would. Rosalie was linked to him in a way I never would be. After Edward had fallen asleep on the couch, I went over to my computer to research the article.

I found it and started to read it. After the first couple of sentences I debated on whether just to skip the rest of the article and forget it or torture myself and read it. Torture wins every time.

I scanned the article and then froze when I saw the comment from Lady Rosalie Hale.

"_We haven't made a formal announcement yet, but we will be sure to include all of you when we make it official." _

Once again I let the doubt overtake me. What kind of allegiance did Edward owe me? None. Bupkus. The big Zero.

I had nothing to offer him. I couldn't have children. I had no money to speak of. No position in society.

I turned off my computer and looked at the inhumanely beautiful man napping on my second hand couch in my old apartment and I knew that this was not meant to end well.

My used book collection, my Pottery Barn furniture, my lack of social graces all added up to being nothing but a pleasant distraction for him. I could feel the tears starting to burn hot behind my eyelids.

I didn't want him to see me cry. I went into the bathroom, locked the door and turned the shower on. All emotion I was feeling welled up and forced its way out and I cried until I couldn't produce anymore tears to roll down the drain with the rest of the water.

I was just toweling off when I heard the light rasping of knuckles on the door.

"Open the damn door Bella. I know you've been crying."

**Well....emotions are starting to run high!!! Can't wait to see what happens next!!! Oh and what about Emmett and Rosalie? **

**Reviews are like waking up next to Edward Cullen....thrilling and satisfying!!!**


	25. Chapter 23 the truth shall set you free

**A/N: All right! All right! All right! (To quote a famous Texas homegrown son..) Here's the scoop readers!!!! I have finally decided to get off my lazy fat ass and promote this story! Damn!! That's right! I'm going to get my antiquated ass in gear and learn the shameful art of self promotion. But...I am also going to give back to the peeps who have helped me the most. So stay tuned for the thread that is coming. P.S. Y'all are gonna swoon over the banner!**

**Run! Do not walk! I need you to support AngryBadgerGirl's one shot in the Age of Edward contest! Talk about one of the best peeps evah!!!! Here is the link to her story....www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5137733/1/ ****She is truly an amazing writer and I can't thank her enough for her words of wisdom and encouragement!!!**

**BritKat...Thanks for just letting me scream, rant, rave and then come back down to earth. Yeah....I f***ked up! I'm nucking futs that way.**

**To my RobKats.. Love you. Nuff said. To Rose who so totally understands me....Dr. Carlisle has our meds in the little plastic cups waiting....**

**To my incredibly sexy "E"....Tonight was freaking hot! Thanks BB!! You know that I freaking adore you.....**

**Rob!!! Three words.... BEACH! LEGS! HAWT!!!!!!!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters Twilight...I just like putting them in tight jeans!!!**

23. And the truth will set you free...

EPOV

______________________________

Bella had proven to be a whiz in the kitchen and had made a satisfying dinner of roast chicken with garlic and rosemary. I had enjoyed spending time with her observing her preparing our dinner. She was relaxed and in her element. I sat on the counter drinking an excellent California chardonnay that she had recommended. She had regaled me with the crazy stories of her exploits in college with Alice. The more I learned about Alice from Bella, the more I realized that Jasper had been waiting for that girl all his life. I had commented on them once or twice and Bella just smiled.

"I knew they would be great together!" She continued smiling as she prepped the vegetables to go with our dinner. She finished her preparation work, poured herself some more wine and took me by the hand.

"Let's go outside for a while. It's actually kind of nice tonight." She invited.

We walked out onto her small patio and leaned over the wrought iron railing of her balcony. We both stood there quietly knowing that we didn't need inane chatter to fill the silence.

We were together. I realized that for the first time I was feeling utter and absolute peace.

Bella, as wildly active and full of life as she is, taught me just to breathe and be still. I could feel her calming force pulsating around me. The pull I had towards her was unexplainable, inexplicable and unexpected.

We talked about books since I had noticed her collection that she had stashed haphazardly on rickety shelves.

We discussed art because I admired her mother's work.

We discussed food because we both liked to cook.

We discussed everything under the sun except what was going on between us.

***

I woke up a little bit disoriented and realized I must have dozed off on Bella's couch.

It had taken me a moment to recollect the events of the evening. There were no lights on in the living room save for the light coming from her computer monitor.

I walked over to switch it off when I noticed a web site that had been minimized. I recognized it as the name of the trashy magazine the woman in the market had pointed out to us today.

Damn.

I couldn't help myself and I clicked on the screen and the full story came into view. The pictures alone were convincing enough to believe that there was something going on between Rosalie and myself. I read the article and almost started swearing a blue streak when I read Rosalie's comment to the press.

Of course Bella was going to be upset. But now I was concerned as to where Bella was and what she might be thinking. I walked away from the computer and walked down the hallway towards her bedroom. There was a sliver of light coming out from under the bathroom door. Sounds of running water could be heard from behind the door. Another more painful sound accompanied the water. It was the mournful sound of Bella crying.

My heart constricted and I stood paralyzed for one moment not knowing what to do.

How could I make Bella believe that I didn't care for Rosalie?

Frustrated I knocked lightly on the door. "Open the damn door Bella. I know you have been crying."

"J-just a minute." She stammered out.

I started to pace back and forth in front of the bathroom door. I had to quell the irritation that was starting to rise up. Being angry with Bella was not going to rectify the situation or stop her from crying. I had to get my feelings in check.

The door slowly opened and she avoided my direct gaze.

"Look at me Bella." My voice came out rougher than I had intended.

Slowly she raised her head to meet my gaze dead on. For one moment I couldn't breathe. The look on her face was that of such pain that I became angry with myself for ever hurting her.

"I'm fine Edward. Just having a girly moment. It's nothing to worry about."

"Quit lying to me Bella. Don't treat me like I'm a complete bastard."

She hitched in several quick breathes one right after another.

"Edward…please!" She pleaded. "Don't look at me like that."

Slowly tears started to slip from her eyes. "I can't…please… don't…"

I placed my finger against her lips and kissed her tear stained cheeks.

"I don't understand what is going on but whenever you are ready." I reassured her.

I kissed her eyebrows and watched her eyelids slowly close only to send more tears down the pale porcelain of her skin. My thumbs wiped away the last vestiges of her tears as they made their final trek onto her stubborn chin.

I stroked her jaw with my thumbs. All my lessons on how to be a Duke, how to breed horses, how to be polite in society, how to…. Nothing prepared me for this.

Nothing prepared me for this moment when I realized that I was in love for the first time in my life, Bella was crying and I couldn't do anything to fix it right now.

BPOV

_________________________________________________

I tried desperately to calm my tears. I wasn't upset so much about Rosalie anymore as I was upset that Edward was distressed.

Damn it. I didn't mean to fully reveal my feelings to him.

He knew. I could tell by the way he looked at me expectantly that he was waiting for something.

The turmoil roiled inside me. I wanted to fling myself at him. Tell him that he was my Prince Charming. Ride off into the sunset with him on his beautiful white Steed.

Yeah.

This was real life and I wasn't Cinderella.

I was Bella fucking Swan, born in Forks, Washington to Charlie and Renee Swan, daughter of a Police chief and a flighty artist. Drunk for the first time at 15 with her best friend Jake in his father's boat, only to be discovered by both respective fathers. Almost grounded for life.

I had passed through High School completely invisible. Living in my own world of books and writing. Jake, my best friend, my first true crush had taught me how to ride motorcycles and held my hand as we jumped off a cliff at La Push beach for the first time.

Jumping off that cliff with Jake was easier than telling Edward Cullen that I was in love with him.

I felt Edward's thumb slide across my bottom lip and the jolt of electricity that accompanied his touch shocked me back to reality.

"Bella let me in." He pleaded.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. His lips were a gentle persuasion against mine. My hands went up around his neck and I began to cling to him desperately. He just continued to kiss me slowly, never pushing for it to become anything more. It was tender, caring and what I needed.

Edward deserved the whole truth and it was time to give him the answers he wanted.

Reluctantly I broke our embrace and led him over to the bed and sat him down.

"So, now that my waterworks have finally stopped I guess you are hoping for some sort of explanation as to why I just went completely mental on you."

Edward smiled a wan smile and brushed some of my wet hair back off of my shoulder.

"If it's about that stupid article Bella, I can't stress enough that Rosalie is nothing."

"No. No. I believe you when you say you aren't involved with her. There are so many things that I need to tell you. Can you just sit and listen and be patient because it may come out all jumbled and I don't even know where to start. It's all so confusing and I…"

"Bella! Stop. Slow down. I'm not going anywhere." Edward leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. Gah. What did I do to deserve him?

"Okay." I started. I took his hand in between both of mine. "You told me some very personal things about your life and it's only fair that I do the same."

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I was engaged not too long ago."

His eyebrows rose for a moment but he had the decency not to say anything. I continued.

"Jacob Black is his name. He is still my best friend to this day. We grew up together in Forks. It just seemed like a natural progression for us to become involved with one another."

Edward snorted and I realized how different his experience with Rosalie was compared to mine with Jake.

"Anyway, Jake and I were inseparable. He proposed. I accepted. One thing led to another and I ended up pregnant." I faltered for a moment. I was afraid to look at him. I felt him give my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So, anyway…things were progressing faster than Jake and I had anticipated. One night I woke up doubled over in pain and in a huge pool of blood."

Edward pulled me to him immediately. His hand stroked my back and I heard his whispers.

"Bella…oh baby…I'm so sorry…" he whispered over and over again. I flashed back to Jake doing the same thing and it caused me to push away from Edward.

"Don't. Don't ever tell me you are sorry for that. You weren't part of that. It…it…" I started to almost hyperventilate when I saw the look of pity or pain or whatever it was cross Edward's face.

Edward was stunned for a moment. My voice had been filled with such anger…

_Holy Fucking Shit Bella…what the fuck? He cares for you…what the hell?_

I wrestled with my inner demons. My failed pregnancy was my biggest loss. I didn't want the pity of the man sitting next to me. It was my burden. Not his.

Edward sat quietly gauging my reaction.

_Move! Yell! Get angry! Damn it! Fucking do something Edward!_

He just sat there and pulled my hand up to his chest over his heart.

"The pain is unbearable isn't it? It's not the same but I remember how I felt when I lost my Mum."

Suddenly I hiccupped out a great torrent of tears. All the grief that I had been carrying around burst through the carefully constructed emotional damn that I had built to protect myself.

_HA! You weren't protecting yourself. You ran._

I collapsed against Edward and practically wailed against his chest. He just stroked my hair and my back, kissing the top of my head and occasionally whispering words of comfort.

He let me cry. He let me grieve. He held me and I finally gave up. I let someone else shoulder the burden for a moment.

"I can't have children Edward. The doctors told me I was so permanently scarred from the ectopic pregnancy that I can't ever carry to full term."

"Bella…I don't know what you want me to say." He admitted.

"Say nothing. Just hold me for a moment. I… _need_ this moment right now." I whispered.

We sat quietly. He let me cry. It was cathartic. The truth was out there now. Edward Cullen knew my darkest secret.

When the tears finally dried, Edward broke the silence.

"Bella…" He was timid, almost shy. "I have never wanted a woman more than I want you. It's _you, _love that I want."

He grasped my chin in between his forefinger and thumb and tilted my head up. His eyes were such a dark verdant green, lush rainforest green. He bent down and his lips touched mine butterfly soft.

I sighed upon the contact and unconsciously opened my mouth to his. His tongue darted out and traced the outline of my mouth. He pulled my bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked gently.

"So beautiful…" he whispered against my mouth. I shivered in reaction to his heated voice. His kiss spoke volumes. The words were not needed now. Instinct took over.

Slowly he laid me back on the bed, untucked my towel and opened it up so he could see my naked body on full display.

"Will you let me love you Bella Swan?"

I was breathing rapidly. I could see the unbridled desire in his eyes. He didn't care that I had once belonged to someone else. That I had once carried another man's child.

He loved me. The truth hit me hard and fast.

"Yes Edward, please…."

He swooped down and kissed me hard. He kissed me soft. He traced his fingers all along my face as if he was memorizing it. I needed and craved his touch.

I was never more alive than when Edward touched me. Edward made me feel desirable, not defective.

I couldn't have children; but, I knew at this moment in time that I could fully love him. No more secrets.

I was in love with Edward Cullen and I finally let go. I reached up cupped his glorious face in my hands. I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"I love you" I whispered.

"You are my life now." Edward kissed his way down my throat. I could feel his tongue dipping into the hollow, tasting me. Slowly his kisses burned downward. His hand came up to my breast and he gently palmed my nipple causing it to harden. I could hear the sharp intake of his breath. He bent down, his tongue circling the rigid point. I arched my back up towards him. His licking became a hard sucking and I grabbed his hair with both my hands to hold him there.

His fingers lightly traced their way down my belly and came to rest on my hip. He pulled me up against him. I could feel his hard shaft pushing up against my stomach. I reached down and grasped him in my hand, luxuriating the feel.

"Bella…" He growled. I began to stroke him. He continued his torturous sucking on my nipples. His hand left my hip and slid down between my thighs. I was so slick with desire that his fingers easily slipped inside me.

"You are so wet." He whispered in my ear. "I need to be inside you, love."

"God, yes Edward. Please."

He gently pushed my thighs apart and positioned himself at my entrance. He guided himself in and slowly I felt his whole length inside me. He started to move gently.

"I love you Bella." He brushed his fingers across my lips and I greedily opened my mouth to take his fingers in. I started to suck on them gently. His eyes closed for a moment and he expelled out a quick breath.

"Move with me love." He instructed. I raised my hips to meet each thrust. My eyes never left his. My hands made their way to the smooth skin of his back. His muscles were rigid. I held onto him tightly. Each thrust was becoming more pronounced. I clenched tightly around him starting to ride the sweet waves that were moving through my body. By now I was panting and so was he. I could feel the fine sheen of sweat that coated both our bodies. He took one of my legs and placed it up against his shoulder giving him a better angle as he drove deeper inside me. I was becoming delirious with the feel of him. He had his bottom lip clenched in between his teeth and his face was furrowed in concentration.

"I'm so close Edward…come with me…" I begged. His eyes flew open and he smiled down at me.

"Whenever you are ready, love" He groaned and began to move faster. I clenched the sheets as his finger moved dexterously over my clit. His cock moving inside me, his fingers touching me all pushed me towards my climax.

My mouth open in a wide O and I shattered into pieces all around him. He groaned and followed me with his own climax. Lowering himself down onto me, he kissed each one of my breasts before laying his head down to rest.

We lay there together, the sounds of our breathing slowing, just touching one another. I never wanted a moment to last forever more than now.

_I was happy and I was loved._

**Short Chapter...yeah...but you guys were getting restless thinking Bella had gone all whiney. Nope!!! She never doubted herself...she just tortured herself about not being able to have children.... Let's see how that plays out.....**

**Reviews....hmmmm...what are they? Good freaking question. Leave me one and maybe I'll have an answer for you in the next chapter......**


	26. Chapter 24 Fear of Flying

**A/N: This story just keeps on growing and I can't thank all the new readers enough! But I'll try...THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**I'm just pleased that so many of you are enjoying this story! Thanks for all the positive reviews! I swear...the link is coming. **

**BritKat...I PUFFY HEART YOU FOR YOUR MAD BETA SKILLS!**

**RobKats....Another freaking insane week and the laughter just keeps on coming! How did I get so freaking lucky?!!!**

**Robert Thomas Pattinson!!!! Any more pictures of you being arrested and pushed down on a police cruiser and I'm buying stock in Duracell.....**

24. Fear of Flying

EPOV

______________________________________

A week passed by in the blink of an eye. Days were spent exploring Seattle. Nights were spent exploring each other. Bella was not only my lover but she was rapidly becoming my best friend as well. We shared many common interests but had enough differences that conversations were never dull. Inevitably those conversations seemed to fan the fires of the insatiable lust we had for one another. I would never tire of her body. Luckily she felt the same for me.

I turned over and traced my fingers all the way down from her shoulder to her waist gently following the rolling slope leading toward the lush upward curve of her hip. In some ways the shape of a woman's body always reminded me of a musical instrument. It was lyrical, smooth to the touch and always enchanting. My fingers itched to pluck at Bella's most intimate places. I loved making her body sing.

"Mmmm. That's nice…" she whispered. I snuggled closer into her body. My lips grazed her neck and I felt her shiver.

"Sleepy?" I asked her. I reached around and begin to tease one of her nipples. I loved how it responded to my touch. Bella arched her back and pushed herself back up against my erection.

"Not anymore…Again please…"

***

I had just taken a big sip of hot tea when Bella almost made me choke.

"So, how many lovers _have _you had Edward?"

I coughed as the hot liquid burned my throat. She was sitting across from me wearing my boxers and a tank top. Her hair was in wild disarray from sleep. Bella claimed it to be what she called "Headboard hair".

_God, she's beautiful._

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked once I found my voice again.

"Just curious. Because you have wicked mad skills. I would never have thought I would be capable of having that many orgasms. Shit Texas…I'm a seriously well fucked girl today."

She grinned and stretched and I noticed the outline of her nipples underneath the thin material of the tank top.

_If she does that again, I swear I'm going to fuck her right here on the floor._

"You know about Jake. I want to know about you. Did someone ever break your heart?"

"Yes. She was an older woman." I answered immediately.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Really. Hmmmm. How much older?"

"She was only two years older than me. I was seven. She was nine. She stole my bicycle from me and wouldn't give it back. Esme had to have a serious talk with her mother."

Bella crossed her arms and pouted. I watched as she folded her lovely legs up under her thighs, Indian style. She looked vulnerable and sweet. She posed an extreme danger to my raging libido this morning.

Bella responded by sticking her tongue out at me.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me this morning?"

She glanced downward. A confidant smirk appeared on her delicate face. She waggled her eyebrows in a melodramatic fashion.

"Uh Houston? Mission accomplished.' She joked.

"No." I said.

Bella's huge brown eyes got wider at that particular moment. "No?' she questioned.

"No." I stated plainly. She started this conversation. Now I wanted to finish it.

"Uh…you sure about that? From where I'm sitting…it's all systems go."

"Her name was Tanya. She was a Russian exchange student." I admitted.

"Pravda? Did this romance happen here or in England?" Bella asked me. I noticed the light teasing note in her voice.

"It was during the summer that I turned 17. Jazz wanted to celebrate my birthday at the beach, he was attempting to surf. Surfing not being my cup of tea, so I went for a long walk down the beach. I met Tanya while she was walking her host family's dog down the beach. Actually the dog had gotten away from her and she was chasing it.

Bella poured herself another cup of tea and settled back down at the table.

"I spent that entire summer dating her. Tanya was my very first lover. She had been a little bit more experienced than I was. She broke my heart when she had to return to Russia. I haven't really dated anyone seriously since then. I've had a share of discreet liaisons but most social functions that I ever had to attend; I usually relied on Rosalie as my date. It served its purpose. I was never really attracted or interested in any one until I met you. Your number was up that first day you literally fell into my arms."

Bella smiled and leaned over to kiss me. "Yes, it was. I wasn't in any other relationships either after Jake. I'd say outside of Jake the longest relationship I've had has been with Bob."

"Bob? How long did you have a relationship with him?" I asked. Bella started laughing.

"Since college. Alice introduced me. I still spend time with Bob when the need arises."

"Does Bob reside here in Seattle?" I was feeling very jealous at that moment.

Bella got a very wicked look on her face and stood up. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the bedroom. She walked over to the bedside table and slid open the drawer.

"Edward, meet Bob. Battery Operated Buddy." She burst out in peals of laughter at the shocked look on my face.

"Why Miss Swan, I do believe you are a saucy wench." I reached into the drawer and pulled out her battery operated device. "I want to see what this does."

***

Later that afternoon, after checking my emails, I realized that I could no longer put off returning to England. I called Karl and instructed him to make the necessary travel arrangements. I was hoping that Bella wouldn't be adverse to taking the trip with me.

Bella came into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Shower is all your Texas." She rumpled my hair as she walked past. I caught the smell of strawberries.

"Bella, I have to go back to England."

She stopped towel drying her hair. "I see. I guess I knew this moment was coming sooner or later."

"Come here." She came around to where I was sitting on the bed. I placed my hands on her hips. Her face looked somewhat sad and forlorn.

"Aw love, I don't ever want to see that look on your face. I know that you've been writing again and I'm probably way out of line for asking this, but I want you to come with me."

"Shit, Texas I can work on my laptop anywhere! Of course I'll go with you." Bella was practically bouncing up and down.

"Brilliant. I can't wait to show you my family's home." I pulled her hand to my lips and gently brushed a kiss against her knuckles. "Thank you. I couldn't relish the thought of being separated from you right now."

Bella laced her fingers into my hair. "I feel the same. I love you."

I lay my head against her stomach and pulled her tightly to me. "I love you too."

BPOV

___________________________

I had to remember to thank James for hassling me about getting a passport. I actually never had an occasion to use it and I was in a tizzy trying to remember where I had stashed the damn thing. Edward was sitting on the couch all amused at my state of panic.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Where the hell is it?" I was tearing through all the drawers on my desk. I slammed the last drawer in frustration when I realized it wasn't in the desk. I had spent most of the morning agonizing over what to pack. Edward had told me that his birthday was coming up and it would be a formal occasion. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Fantastic. I have nothing to wear. Except that dress I wore to the Gala. And I still haven't taken that to the cleaners. Crap. Shit. Let me check the closet again." I ran into the bedroom and jerked open my closet door. Edward followed me in.

"Bella, we can find you something in London. Just relax." He tried to calm me down.

A box on the top shelve in my closet caught my eye.

"Aha! You little fucker I found you!" I grabbed the box, flung the lid to the floor and fished out my passport.

"Bella, this string of profanities is totally unnecessary. As much as I like hearing you say that one particular word, I usually prefer it during different circumstances." He chuckled at me.

"Oh sure Texas. Like we have time for that now. I've got to finish packing!"

I dodged past him and flew into the living room. I loaded up my laptop, grabbed my cell phone and its charger. Shit. I didn't have a travel adapter. Just another detail to add to my ever growing list of things to take care of. I was becoming seriously frazzled.

Edward's Blackberry started ringing and he went to answer it. I had just finished packing my carry on when Edward told me the cab was downstairs. He took my luggage from me and carried it down while I double checked to make sure all my windows were locked, no electrical appliances were running and that the oven was off.

I turned off the lights, locked the front door and made my way downstairs to the cab. To Edward.

Oh. My. God. I was going to England. And I truly hated flying.

***

Of course Edward had booked first class tickets. I sat there in the lounge waiting for the boarding call to be announced. I emptied the glass of wine sitting in front of me. I was bouncing my leg up and down when Edward put his hand on my leg to still the movement.

"Bella, are you having second thoughts about doing this? You've seemed very distracted today."

"I have another confession to make to you Edward."

A look of concern crossed his face. Oh God he was going to think me completely stupid.

"This is embarrassing, but I really, really don't like to fly. I'm scared about being in a plane for a long period of time. I'm scared about flying over the ocean…" I stopped and stared at the silly grin that crossed his glorious smug face.

Edward started laughing. "I think someone needs another glass of wine. Don't worry love. I'll be right there beside you. And how the hell did you manage to fly back and forth from Houston to Seattle?"

"Those flights weren't long. And screwdrivers usually help. No oceans to fly over."

I started tapping my leg up and down again. Edward shook his head and went to fetch me another glass of wine. He returned to the table just as the boarding call was announced. I slammed the entire glass of wine. Edward chuckled again.

He held his arm out to me. "Good thing they serve champagne in first class. C'mon love, we've got a plane to catch."

_***_

Once the plane got off the ground I started to calm down. Edward held my hand and whispered absolutely filthy things in my ear to distract me during take off. In all honesty I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. Edward poured me another glass of champagne and I sat back and let the bubbles tickle my nose a little. I let out a small sigh.

"Now _that_ is your contented sound." Edward commented.

"How would you know what my contented sound is?" I challenged.

Edward leaned in kissed the spot just below my ear. I made an involuntary noise and sheepishly turned away from him, my face flaming hot from a blush. I was starting to feel incredibly languid. I didn't know whether it was from the champagne or from Edward.

Edward's rich dulcet tones purred in my ear. "_That _was a contented noise. I have become an expert on that noise. You always make it when I am touching you. You don't know what that sweet sound does to me."

He took my hand and placed it in his lap for emphasis. If I didn't have an idea before, I most certainly had the convincing evidence sitting in my grasp right now.

Gah! Desire shot through me white hot. "That's not fair." I whispered to him.

"I never said I played fair Bella. I play to win. Haven't you realized that yet?"

His gaze was piercing. I gave him a playful squeeze and his eyes slid shut for a moment. I was feeling brave from the champagne.

"So-- what's this I hear about an exclusive club? Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes Your Grace. Let's see who doesn't play fair."

***

I returned to our seats first. I was smiling recollecting Edward having to bite his hand to stop from making noise. I relished the feel of the velvety head of his cock in my mouth.

His Grace entered the bathroom and I literally attacked him.

I grabbed the waistband of his jeans and realized he was wearing button fly ones today. I felt like I had just rolled the dice and got a YAHTZEE!

One strategic pull and his pants were undone. I pushed him up against the tiny counter and reached inside his jeans.

"Somebody is a greedy bitch today." He murmured.

"Shut the fuck up Edward. This is my fantasy. All you have to do is sit back and look pretty." I growled.

That got to him. I bent down and took a long slow lick up the underside of his stiff cock. My tongue traced the vein that ran from the base to the head.

"Shit…." He whispered. I never broke the eye contact with him. I smiled and took him fully into my mouth. I started to suck gently, slowly building the pressure. Edward's hands moved to my head.

I pulled back and stopped what I was doing. "Edward? Do you want me to continue?"

"Oh God yes Bella. Don't stop."

I bent back down and took him back into my mouth. Edward started to move his hips. I placed my hands on both of his hips and pushed him backward.

"Let me…." I whispered, humming against the full, hard length of him. I picked up the pace.

Edward's breath was becoming ragged and I knew his own sound just as intimately as he knew mine.

I knew he was getting close. I stood up, unbuttoned my own jeans and slid them down my legs.

"Fuck…no underwear…." he growled.

He grabbed me and flipped me around, forcing me up on to the small counter. He spread my thighs open and pushed into me.

"Do it. Do it now." I goaded him.

Edward unleashed all his animal fury on me. His thrusts were hard and fast. I leaned back on the palms of my hands, spreading my legs wider for him. I was able to watch him fucking me.

Oh shit…

We both came _hard_.

Edward bit down on my shoulder, the pain mingling with the force of my orgasm. I shuddered around him and I could feel his own release.

My jaw was aching from clenching my teeth together so tightly to stop any noises from coming out. I opened my mouth and took a deep ragged breath. Edward did the same thing.

I felt reluctant and sad as he pulled out and left my body. We looked at each other and started to laugh quietly. Quickly I dressed, washed my hands and got ready to leave.

Playfully I smacked Edward on the ass. "Now _that _is one way to get over the fear of flying."

EPOV

__________________________________________

I was fucked.

In more ways than one.

As I walked down the aisle of the plane I caught several knowing glances from some of the male passengers.

That's right boys.

That beautiful lush siren that just walked back to her seat?

Yes.

She is mine.

I settled into my seat next to Bella and she turned to me and gave me the most heartbreaking smile.

"Hello gorgeous." She quipped. She stretched, looped her arm through mine and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hi yourself. You look….extremely contented right now."

Bella yawned and snuggled in closer. "I am. Wake me when we get there?"

"Sleep my love." I kissed the top of her head.

Bella smelled of sex and strawberries. I held her in my arms and felt her slowly relax and slip into unconsciousness.

I was taken aback by the full force of her absolute trust in me. As she lay sleeping against me, I marveled again how we had managed to find one another. I no longer had the propensity to question how or why she loved me. All I knew at that moment was the simple truth of the matter. Isabella Marie Swan loved me.

As I drifted off to sleep, I realized why I had felt the need to take her home.

_My_ home.

Love was finally coming back to the Masen Estate.

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE SEX ON A PLANE....HIGHLY ADDICTING.... **


	27. Chapter 25 Shakespeare in the Park

**A/N: Hello my freaking awesome Readers!!! Man...you all have no idea how much I have just been floored with all the lastest adds!!!! OMIGOD! SRSLY? YOU ALL ROCK!!!**

**We have officially started a thread!!! For those of you who wish to support this story or have questions you want answered...Here is the link!!! Check out the freaking hot banner that TwiHart made for me! She is a seriously righteous dudette!!!! Here is the linkage..... http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=5&t=4832**

**I'm so glad everyone responded to the E & B loving on the last chapter. Those two deserved a little alone time. Regarding Bella's situation as far as children are concerned, the reviews that I got from a lot of you really touched my heart. I was overwhelmed that I wrote something that seemed to strike a chord with some of you. You all shared some of the greatest stories in PM's!!! Thank you so much! Your heartfelt sharing meant the world to me. It seriously took me by surprise! Sincere thanks again to all of you!**

**RobKats... My family, my heart, my loves....MUUUUUAAHHHHH!!!!**

**BritKat....My daaaarling BETA!!! I am forever in your debt you Saucy Girl!!!!**

**Robert Pattinson...Can we discuss the latest photos...yeah probably not...I still can't effing breath let alone think coherent polite thoughts.......**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight....I just like putting them in tight jeans...**

25. Shakespeare in the Park

BPOV

______________________

Edward wasn't kidding when he said wealth has privileges. Walking into his world was almost surreal. London was so different compared to Houston.

_State the obvious much?_

The whole experience started at Heathrow. Being royalty, Edward was able to get us processed through customs very quickly. We were being escorted to his car by his driver when suddenly I was blinded by camera flashes.

What the hell?

It took me a moment to realize that Edward was hot press and I was now going to have my picture splashed all over the tabloids along with his. I started laughing but stopped the minute I saw the dark look on Edward's face once we'd got in the car.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Fucking paps. They are the scourge of the planet. No offense." He growled.

"None taken. I was a reporter not a photographer. Alice might be pissed though. What were they asking you? I was too blinded to concentrate on what they were yelling."

Edward laced his elegant long fingers through mine and sighed. "Congratulations Bella. You have officially become the other woman."

"What?" I was incredulous. "That's ridiculous!"

He rolled his eyes. "I know, love. But Rosalie has quite a love affair going with the paparazzi. They are going to dissect everything about you now. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here."

I thought for a moment. "Fuck 'em. I don't care."

He sighed and leaned back into the seat pulling me up against him.

"You will care when your every move is followed. Trust me. It becomes difficult to do even the most mundane things. I was hoping to arrive without any attention."

"Are you really sorry that you brought me here?"

He kissed me so hard and fast it stunned me for a moment.

"No. I just wanted to have you to myself for a little while longer."

"Texas, you are stuck with me for a long time. I have a habit of wanting to be as close as possible to ridiculously inhumanly beautiful men who tell me they love me."

"I love you." He smiled at me. "Inhumanly?"

"I'm not kidding. It sucks dating someone who is prettier than you."

"Bella Swan, you are the most breathtaking woman I have ever had the privilege of gazing upon, kissing, and making love to."

His lips started grazing at his favorite place right below my ear.

"Well since you so convincingly argued your case." I sat back and let his lips explore my throat. I was never going tire of his penchant for nuzzling. Plus it always gave me the added bonus of running my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm, I love it when you do that." He murmured.

***

We arrived at his London town home and I finally had the chance to meet Edward's major-domo, Karl.

"Karl, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Miss Isabella Swan."

Karl was a very kind looking man. He was impeccably dressed in a beautiful suit. He bowed his head and offered me a smile.

"Miss Swan. Welcome to London."

I had to suppress the urge to burst into giggles. "Thank you. And please call me Bella."

"Excellent. Shall I have tea sent into your study Your Grace?"

"Please. Thank you Karl." Edward replied. Karl gave a small bow to Edward and left us there in the grand entry of Edward's town home.

"My study is my favorite room in this house. It's where I spend most of my time."

I looped my arm through Edward's. "Lead on McDuff. And your butler looks nothing like I thought he would." I started laughing.

Edward's eyebrows rose in amusement. "He's much more than a butler Bella. I rely on Karl for many things. He is very efficient, speaks several different languages, and he has an MBA from Harvard. He is crucial to the running of the Masen family trust."

"Wow. Why you haven't married him yet is beyond my comprehension." I cracked.

"He doesn't look good in a dress." Edward retorted. We both laughed and made our way to Edward's study.

His study was warm and inviting. Rich honey colored wood paneled walls were graced with what I was certain were original pieces of art. I recognized a Monet and a Picasso. Books bound in leather covers lined the shelves. My fingers rested on a huge globe and I gently spun it as I walked past it. The thick Oriental rug was soft below my feet. I sat down on the couch and took in everything around me. Edward was standing at his desk rifling through his mail. I was suddenly struck by how perfectly he fit in this room. Edward glanced up and caught me staring at him.

"What?" His lopsided grin was a thing of beauty.

"Just thinking about how you take my breath away sometimes. I love this room. I love you standing over there by your desk. I love the way the fire in the fireplace is lighting your face. It's just a little overwhelming at the moment."

He crossed the room in an instant. "Do you know how much it pleases me to have you here in my house? I don't think you understand how much I want you to like it here."

_Wait. Whoa. This was getting intense and scary. _

Karl knocked lightly on the door to the study breaking Edward's hard stare. I looked away and took a deep breath trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart. Edward poured me some tea and splashed in a little milk. It was little details like him remembering that I liked to drink my tea a little blonde that would get to me. Edward could go from being intensely passionate to endearingly sweet in moments. Life with Edward Cullen was far from dull. Maybe I was reading too much into his last statement. I was tired and needed more sleep. I took a sip of the tea and realized sleep was exactly what I needed.

Edward sat down next to me on the couch. We sat sipping our tea quietly. The fire was gently flickering and I felt myself becoming sleepy.

"You look tired love. Are you ready for bed?" Edward took my empty cup from me.

"Yes please. I want to be ready to see London tomorrow. But right now I have an intense need to see you naked."

"Well what kind of host would I be to deny my lovely guest her needs?"

"Oh trust me Texas. She needs."

Edward stood up and took me by the hand. He led me out of the study and we started to climb the stairs.

"This is very strange. You are the first woman I have ever taken to my bed in this house."

"Really? That kind of excites me. Makes me feel like I'm popping your cherry." I joked.

"So tell me Miss Swan, if you were to, as you so eloquently stated 'pop my cherry', just how would you do it?"

We walked into his bedroom. His bed was massive with heavy velvet draperies hung around it. I pulled him over to the bed.

"Well, first I would take your shirt off." I reached out and pulled his shirt off. "Then I would do this."

I leaned in and placed gentle kisses across his chest. I circled one of his nipples with my tongue and Edward hissed lightly. I started to kiss my way down lower. I ran my tongue through his navel.

"Miss Swan, are you trying to seduce me?"

I unsnapped his jeans and began to slide them down those well muscled legs of his.

"Not trying. No. I _am_ going to seduce you."

I could see his full erection beneath the snug fit of his boxers. I tugged at the boxers and lightly kissed the tip of his cock as I removed them.

"Bella," Edward started to reach out for me. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him backward onto the bed. I slowly started to pull my blouse off. Edward started stroking himself. The sight of his long elegant fingers gripping his cock and stroking it up and down caused the moisture between my thighs to become more pronounced. I wiggled out of my jeans and climbed up onto the bed and straddled Edward.

"Are you ready?" I asked. I licked my lips in anticipation of how good he was going to feel.

"Take me Miss Swan. I am yours." He grinned devilishly at me. He held his cock up positioning it right at my entrance. I slowly lowered myself down onto him. He filled me completely. I placed my hands on his chest and I found my rhythm. On every downward slide I would gently buck my hips against his causing his cock to rub against that sweet spot inside me.

Edward placed his thumb against my clit and started applying gentle pressure.

"God Bella that feels good. You are so fucking wet." His voice rumbled deeply. "You don't know how hot you look fucking me right now."

"I know how I feel right now, Edward and I'm getting close." I panted out.

With a quick move, Edward flipped me over onto my back. He got up on his knees and placed his hands on each side of my thighs and pushed them open. He began to move faster.

"Touch yourself Bella."

I reached up and began to pinch one of my nipples. I used my other hand to pleasure myself. Edward groaned and slammed a hard thrust into me.

"Yes…" I cried out. "Harder, do it again…" I was whimpering. Edward pushed into me with hard force. Several strokes like that and I rode out the wave of my climax.

"Shit." Edward moaned out and followed me with his own climax, his body shuddering against mine. He leaned down and kissed me. "Fuck. I needed that."

"You? Jesus. When is this going to stop? I can't get enough of you." I uttered waiting for my breathing to return to normal.

"Never. I vote for never." Edward pulled out from between my legs and rolled over onto his back. He pulled me into his side and I lay my head on his chest. He gently stroked my back causing me to break out in tingles. My eyes started closing.

"I _like_ the bed." I whispered.

"I _love_ you." He whispered as he kissed my hair.

"Love you back." I closed my eyes and allowed him to lull me to sleep with his caresses.

EPOV

_______________________________________________

Waking Bella up this morning was easier than I had expected. She opened her eyes and gave me the most heartbreaking smile.

"Morning Texas. In case I forgot to tell you last night, I really, really like this bed."

"You were sleeping pretty deeply. I wasn't sure if you were going to want to get up this early." I lifted the sheet and peeked at her lush, inviting body. "Damn. I was really hoping…"

Bella laughed as she grabbed the sheet from me and wrapped it around her. She pulled herself off the bed.

"Sorry, lover. I need to get my ass in the shower. I've got a date this morning." She winked at me and started opening doors trying to find the bathroom.

"Shit Texas, how many closets do you have? Alice would freaking kill for all this closet space."

I walked over and opened the door leading to the bathroom.

"I have a lot of suits Bella. I have a lot of public functions I have to attend. When you are constantly in the public eye there is an image to uphold. Besides, when you travel in royal circles, it is an absolute faux pas to be seen in the same suit more than once."

Bella shook her head and walked into the bathroom. "Yeah, well when traveling in my circle Texas, it is de rigueur to be naked--Holy hell! This bathroom is bigger than my fucking apartment."

I laughed at her amazement. Showing her my world was going to be an adventure.

***

Bella came bounding down the stairs wearing her jeans and her Chucks. I reminded her that she would probably need a waterproof jacket just in case it rained. Plus it could be a little cool sometimes.

"Got it covered Texas. You don't live in Forks, Washington and not go out without a slicker." She smiled and grabbed the coffee mug from my hands and took a sip.

"Ugh…no sugar." She complained.

"I've got your sugar." I purred as I leaned in and kissed her. I pushed a strand of her silky soft hair behind her ear. "Are you ready?"

Her eyes lit up and we picked up our jackets. I put on my jacket and slid the hood up over my head. I threw my sunglasses on.

"Edward is that necessary? You look like the freaking Unabomber." Bella was laughing.

"Bella, I would like today to progress without too much paparazzi interference. This is your day Love. I want us to be able to enjoy it." I explained.

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace near and dear to my heart Bella. This is one of my favorite places."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Probably not. I want you to be surprised."

Bella sat back with a scowl and it made me laugh. She was feeling playful today and so was I.

I knew I had made the right decision to take her to the London Zoo in Regent Park. I had some friends on the London Zoological Society that owed me some favors for generous donations I had made towards several of their exhibits.

As we walked up to the entrance, Bella's face fell. "It's not open."

I pulled out my phone and made a quick call. Within minutes the gates were opened for us and I ushered Bella in.

"Welcome to one of my favorites places." I whispered in her ear.

"Okay. I get it Duke Richey McRicherson. Wealth has its privileges." She smiled and started to walk ahead of me to read the signs pointing to the different exhibits. She turned back around with an exalted smile on her face. She ran towards me and jumped up into my arms, wrapping her legs around me and peppering my face with kisses.

"It's perfect Edward. Thank you."

We spent the early morning roaming through the different exhibits. The aquarium had just become my favorite. Bella and I managed to find darker more intimate places to exchange heated kisses.

We strolled through the lush grounds of the Zoo. I bought her silly souvenirs. The monkeys entertained us. Bella's favorites were the red panda and black footed penguins.

Bella was positively giddy by the time we had made our way back to the entrance.

"Bella? I only think it fair that I warn you that the next surprise I have in store for you could be dangerous." I warned her.

"Dangerous….hmm. You know of course Edward that 'dangerous' is a favorite word of mine?"

Her dark brown eyes almost seemed to turn to a seductive shade of obsidian.

"I know it is you saucy girl. I'm just giving you fair warning about the wild animals outside of this zoo."

"Animals outside the zoo? In the park?" She asked me. I took her by the arm and lead her out of the gates.

"Look just over there. You'll see what I mean."

Bella looked in the direction in which I was pointing. For a moment she looked confused and then her eyes opened wide in surprise!

"ALICE!" She yelled.

The both of them quickly moved to one another and grabbed each other in a tight hug. Jasper strolled up looking noticeably tanner. I was guessing he and Alice had spent more time at the beach than just to cover a surfing competition.

"Good call cousin. Alice has been bouncing off the walls all morning."

"Jazz, looks like the beach and Alice agreed with you. Glad you could make it."

Bella and Alice, faces both beaming came over to join me and Jasper. As Bella leaned up and kissed my cheek, Alice did the same to Jasper.

"Well I don't know about you cousin, but I'd say we have two of the most sexy woman to squire about town today and I'm starving. I'm feeling the need for good old fashioned fish and chips."

"Jasper! We ate so much seafood when we were in Hawaii. You want more?" Alice chided him.

"Oh trust me Alice. Jasper knows what he is talking about. Besides we're doing the tourist thing for Bella today. Fish and chips are legendary here. Add malt vinegar and mushy peas to the mix and it doesn't get any better. We Brits have perfected fish and chips to an art form."

Bella put her arm around Alice. "C'mon Alice. I've always heard it's good! Not everything has to be four stars. Can we eat here in the park Edward?"

"That would be the plan Bella." Jasper took Alice's hand and started to pull her toward him. He leaned down and kissed her nose. "C'mon Tink. When have I steered you wrong?"

Alice rolled her eyes at him. "The day you told me that I would enjoy hula lessons. You just wanted to see my ass in that damn grass skirt."

"Damn straight woman! It worked too." Jasper laughed.

All four of us headed off in search of fish and chips. Bella took my hand and squeezed it.

"Have I told you lately Texas that I love you?"

"No. I'm never going to tire of hearing it either." I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

We located a shop and got our fish and chips. I encouraged Bella to try hers with the malt vinegar. We found a bench and finished eating straight out of the paper. Bella was licking her fingers and I found the sight to be extremely erotic.

"So what's next Texas?"

"Well, I thought we would catch the last performance of "Much Ado About Nothing" at the Open Air Theatre here in the park. It's been getting rave reviews. Plus it's quite a treat to see the show out in the open beauty of the park."

Jasper barked out a small laugh. "Shakespeare in the park. Nice touch cousin. Plus if I remember correctly we can indulge in alcoholic libations during the show."

I stood up off the bench and offered my arm to Bella. Jasper did the same for Alice.

"Shall we then?"

**Reviews are like surprises! SURPRISE ME!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 26 Save the Wildlife

**A/N: Whew! Finally over 700 reviews!!!! And yes TwiDi....you popped my 700 cherry! Thanx BB!!! **

**So I'm sitting here thinking with all these new readers putting my story on alert, adding to favorites...why aren't you leaving a review? **

****Jules now gets on her knees and offers up her hands in supplication..."Please readers...(inserts puppy dog eyes) May I have some more?"** **

**C'mon....helpabitchout!!!! 1000 reviews is the magic number!!! You likey? Let me know!!!! Help my adventure with Dukeward and Bella grow!!!!!**

**So if any of ya'll are curious about where E & B are touring London...drop me a line! I'll post links of pix in my profile!!!**

**Be sure to check out my shameless plug on Twilighted. Here's the link: www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=5&t=483 I post yummy Dukeward pix there!**

**BritKat...I so totes love you! Our Robsession knows no bounds but you put yours aside for me to help me out! Olive Juice BABY!!! ****RobKats...Today was FREAKING HEARTBREAKINGLY, BREATHTAKINGLY, EPIC WIN BEAUTIFUL!!!! **

**Rob Pattinson: The hip bone? Really.....I'm losing all capabilities over here... You love to torture me! ****Can I get a "Hell Yeah!" from the readers?**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight...I just like to watch them in tight jeans....**

_26. _Save the Wildlife

_**Benedick**__: I pray thee now tell me, for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me? _

_**Beatrice**__: For them all together, which maintained so politic a state of evil that they will not admit any good part to intermingle with them: but for which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me? _

_**Benedick**__: Suffer love. A good epithet, I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will._

_**Beatrice**__: In spite of your heart, I think. Alas poor heart, if you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours, for I will never love that which my friend hates Benedick: Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably. _

Much Ado about Nothing - William Shakespeare

BPOV

_____________________________________________

Alice and I found the first bench to plop ourselves down onto while we waited for Edward and Jasper to retrieve the blankets and picnic hamper that Edward had Karl loaded into the car this morning.

"Uh, Bella, I still have grease on my fingers from that fish. I hope to God Edward has wet naps in that hamper." Alice complained.

I started laughing. "Edward has fucking _everything _Alice. Shit, he probably has monogrammed wet naps for all I know."

"Seriously though! The way Jasper blows through money? It's insane. I've been spoiled rotten over the last couple of weeks."

"Oh yeah. I can _really _feel your suffering from here. Did you give it up to him yet?"

"I may have landed on my back once or twice." Alice sheepishly admitted.

"Bullshit! Mary Alice Brandon you are bumping uglies with that boy on a regular basis!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are a cock sucking whore who is going to drain that boy dry. I see how fucking shiny your hair is!"

We both burst into a fit of giggles and ended up in each other's arms. God I missed her.

"He's really good to you isn't he Bella?" Alice got all serious all of a sudden. I just nodded and smiled at her.

"Crap. Now I have to forgive him. You really do look happy though Bella even though you still dress for shit." Alice looked me over and I could hear her tsk tsk under her breath.

"Not everyone gets to snag freebies from stylists like you do Alice. Which reminds me? I'm sure that you and Jasper are going to be at Edward's birthday party right?"

Alice jumped up and down excitedly. "I know! I was so excited when Jasper asked me to come!"

"I have nothing to wear. You and I are going to Harrods to see what we can find for me." I begged her. Well I really didn't have to beg because the minute I said Harrods she was on top of me like a spider monkey.

"Bella have I told you I'm taking back all those horrible things I just said about you?" She squealed.

"You'll just think of even more horrible things to say to me Shortie. I wouldn't have you any other way!" I laughed.

Edward and Jasper walked up with the hamper and the blankets. Jasper pointed to Alice on top of my back and his sunshine filled smile made its way across his face.

"It's our lucky day cousin. Girl on girl action in the park. I suggest we just put the blankets down and let them have at it."

Edward smirked back at Jasper. "Tell me Alice brought her camera and we skip the damn play."

Alice slid down and made her way over to Jasper and quickly patted him on the groin eliciting a gasp of surprise from him. "Sorry Edward as much as I love Bella, nothing satisfies me more than Grade A Certified Texas Beef."

Edward burst out laughing. "Miss Swan do you finally see what I mean about wild animals in the park?"

***

We all traded stories on the way to the theatre. Jasper and Alice told us of their adventures of the Surfing Competition. Alice even opened up about how Jasper had surprised her by showing up in Hawaii unannounced.

"I swear to you Bella. I was sitting in the bar at the Hotel and I just kept having this weird premonition. You know…girly spider sense! Anyway, I turn around on my barstool and there he was. Standing there in the doorway wearing nothing but the most God awful board shorts, flip flops and that fucking smile of his. He walks up to me and the only thing I could think to say to him was 'It's about time you got here'. He leans down and in that fuckhot Texas drawl of his he whispers 'Yes Ma'am'."

Edward cleared his throat a little uncomfortably. Well I couldn't resist telling Alice about Edward's spectacular arrival in Forks.

"Sorry Alice. I've got you beat. I had to bust the Duke here out of the Forks jail. He got arrested by my father." I gestured over to Edward only to find him inspecting the hamper with extreme interest.

"Oh fuck me! What did he do Bella?" Jasper was howling with laughter.

"Decided to play Speed Racer through town. With an expired license." I explained.

"Charlie cuffed him and put him in the cruiser?" Alice was flabbergasted. Her eyes were wide as saucers. Then she started laughing with Jasper.

"Oh Shit Jasper. If you only knew Bella's father. OMIGOD! That's hilarious!"

Edward finally spoke up. "Well if everyone is done having fun at my expense I suggest we go in and find a place to sit."

"Oh Edward! Lighten up! You know how much I fantasize about you in that damn jail cell. Thinking about you being handcuffed? Pushed down onto the hood of the cruiser? Just kill me now!" I teased him.

Edward's eyes darkened for a moment. He stared at me with such intensity it was if he was imagining me without my clothes on. I could feel my body react. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Handcuffs Bella? Really? Nawwwwwty!"

I shivered at the feel of his breath on my ear. Images of such erotic intensity flashed through my mind that they made my cheeks flame hot.

"The handcuffs discussion is not over." Edward stated plainly and quietly only for me to hear. He finished me off with his lopsided grin.

We made our way inside the theatre. Alice and I spread the blankets down while the guys went to get us some drinks. I checked my watch. Early afternoon and we were hitting the alcohol. This was going to be interesting. Still the afternoon was incredibly beautiful. The park was almost abundantly green. The trees, the flowers all created such a backdrop to the theatre.

Edward and Jasper came back toting glasses of champagne. Edward had put his hoodie back up and the sunglasses were back in place. I started to worry that perhaps he was afraid of being spotted.

"Who are we hiding from now?" I joked.

"Seriously Bella. I just don't want to take the chance. Jasper spotted a small gathering of photographers close to where the bar is. Why do you think we purchased the cheesy hat for Jasper?" Edward kept glancing around.

Alice spoke up immediately. "As much as the subterfuge James Bond shit excites me; the hat that Jasper is wearing is epic fail." She reached up and pulled it off his head.

"Jazz honey, they can't see your face if your lips are attached to mine." Jasper obliged Alice with a kiss that was bordering on obscenely long.

I took my glass of champagne from Edward. "Yeah, I agree with Alice. We're in the middle of a crowd Edward. I think we're good. Besides, Alice and I can get the drinks from now on. It will be easier that way."

Edward sunk down on the blanket beside me. "I'm sorry Bella. I guess I'm just being overly protective of you. I don't think I would have the strength to stay away from punching one of those assholes in neck if they were to ruin our day."

We heard the swell of music begin and we all settled in to watch the play. I leaned my back up against Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me, sliding his hands up under my jacket. Alice let Jasper lean his head back onto her lap and she gently combed her fingers through his wavy hair.

I sighed and drank my champagne as I began to watch the comedy of errors and true love unfold itself upon the stage. One brief look at my friends and I was almost struck by the similarities that we shared with the play.

Much Ado about Nothing.

***

We managed to polish off almost three bottles worth of champagne during the play. Alice and I were both extremely light headed when we decided to walk around the lip of the memorial to Sigismund Goetze. The fountain was beautiful but as clumsy as I was it was almost a given I was going to go in for an informal dip. The sun had come out bright and warm and I had removed my slicker. Edward held my hand as I tottered around the fountain.

"Bella, this is not a good idea." He warned.

Once again being lulled into a false sense of security by the champagne. I turned sharply to tell Edward I was fine. One foot slipped out from under me and I fell backwards into the fountain taking Edward down into the water on top of me.

We both came up out of the water almost choking. Edward from swallowing water on the impact and me from laughing so hard. Edward pulled me up to my feet quickly, scooped me up into his arms and carried me out of the fountain.

"Only you Bella…." Jasper heaved out in betweens gales of laughter.

I started to shiver when I realized that the thin white shirt I was wearing was fully soaked. Fully soaked and see through. I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Alice! Throw me a blanket! Quick!" I managed to bark out. More people began to gather around the fountain to see what all the commotion was about.

Edward was trying to fish out his sunglasses when he realized we had attracted quite a bit of attention.

"Bella we need to hurry back to the car." He urged. We were both wrapped in the blankets and started to push our way through the crowds. That's when I saw them. The photographers standing off to the side. Oh. Dear. God. No.

The rapid run back to the car with photographers shouting questions at us left and right was becoming a little scary. I leaned in closer to Edward.

"Pull the blanket up higher around your face. We're almost to the car."

Jasper and Alice followed quickly behind us. We got to the car and practically dove into the back. Thank God for the dark tinted windows. I was cold and shivering. Edward pulled me into him tighter and rubbed his hand up and down on my arm trying to create warmth from the friction.

"I'm sorry. I….I didn't mean to ruin the day for everyone." I stammered.

Jasper leaned over and pulled a wet leaf loose that had been stuck in my hair.

"Who said the day is over? This party just got started!"

I looked over at Edward. His eyes were dark and he had become sullenly quiet.

"Edward?" I almost pleaded. His face was a solid mask and then it seemed to rearrange itself into something that would pass as a smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. His voice was tight and flat. He pinched a fold of skin from his neck in between his forefinger and thumb.

"Aside from giving complete strangers front row seats to a wet tee shirt contest? I'm fine." I tried to joke hoping to garner a laugh or at least a real smile from him.

He just nodded and pressed his lips into a flat line. Suddenly I felt ashamed. I had caused this. My lack of sobriety, subtlety and absolute stupidity had embarrassed him. We all rode back to Edward's town house in an uncomfortable silence.

I tried to think of how I was going to be able to make this right. I was coming up with nothing.

***

I decided to be a coward. I feigned a headache and begged off for the rest of the day. I headed in to take a shower to wash the stench of fountain water off of me. Edward walked into the bathroom and turned the taps on for me. He came over and slowly started to peel my damp clothes off. I stopped him.

"Ugh. If you don't mind? I kind of stink and think I need to shower by myself."

Edward slowly inhaled through his nose as if he were trying to calm himself.

"As you wish. Can I get you something for your headache?" He solicitously asked.

_Great. Just fucking great Bella. He's pissed._

"No. No thank you. I think it's just from the champagne. I think I'll just take a shower and try to take a nap." I lied to him sweetly.

"Fine. I'll shower in the other bathroom. Come join me in the study when you feel better."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm sure I'll feel better after the shower."

Edward hesitated like he was going to say something. Then he turned and abruptly left the bathroom.

_Oh shit. I think we are having our first legitimate fight. _

***

I took an incredibly long shower trying to think how I was going to apologize to him. I hated him all quiet and broody. It was agonizing. I wanted to hear the sound of his loud boisterous laugh that could almost border on an absolute girlish giggle sometimes. I wanted to see his crooked smile. I wanted the slow seductive smile he always gave me before he kissed me. I wanted him to kiss me and tell me it was all okay.

I had to set things right.

I dressed in a comfortable soft Henley and sweat pants and padded my way downstairs to his study.

I knocked tentatively on the door.

"Come in." He did not sound any better. If anything there was now an extremely annoyed edge to his voice.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Hi."

Edward looked up at me and his face fell into the emotionless marble statue again.

"I came to apologize for today Edward. It was childish and stupid and…"

He interrupted me. "And it's all over the internet."

I was shocked into surprise for a moment. "Whaaaat?"

He gesticulated toward his monitor and sunk back into his desk chair. "See for yourself."

I walked around to his side of the desk and stood behind him.

On the monitor was a picture of Edward carrying me out of the fountain, my boobs completely visible through my soaked white shirt.

I became truly mortified when I read the caption.

**"Duke of Cumberland saves a Swan in the park."**

My hand flew up and covered my mouth as I took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my God Edward! I am so sorry!"

**Authors + review = HAPPY AUTHOR!!! Author goes onto write fabulous lemons and everyone is happy. :o)**

**No review? Don't even go there!....**

**(Author is now rubbing hands together in diabolical fashion. Author will still write lemons because she is freaky that way...but sssshhhh you don't need to know that yet!)**


	29. Chapter 27 Opposites Attract

**A/N: Tons of reviews for the last chapter!!!! YEAH BABY!!! That's what I'm talking about!! Hugs to all my readers who are faithfully sticking with me on this story! Some of your reviews have been so damn funny that they give me the motivation to keep going. I started writing this story strictly for myself to stretch as a writer and to see if I could do something like this. I refer to this story as my own "R" rated Lifetime movie! The fact that so many of you are enjoying this has made the whole experience so much fun. Thank You so much to everyone who has added this story as a favorite of put it on alert! I may not have answered every alert or review but I truly am blown away by all the support!**

**Couple of fanfic's I would like to promote: The Age of Edward Contest!!! My wonderful friend AngryBadgerGirl has written a wonderful entry for that contest. Get over and give her some support!!!! www(dot)fanfiction(net)/s/5137733/1/The_Marriage_of_True_Minds_Age_of_Edward_Oneshot. I've been caught up reading "You don't know Anything" by TwiDi, "The Office" by tby789 and "His Personal Assistant" by NorthernLights17. All really good stuff!!!!!**

**To my beta babe Britkat! We are so going to see Sam Bradley in Austin!!! Thanks for all your love, patience and laughter! Robkats! Congrats to those of you who got to see Rob filming live and those of you who saw Sam Bradley last night in Nashville! Muuuuahhh! I love you all so much!!!**

**Rob Pattinson: Hello Lover. All those hot, shmexy photos lately are just for me right? **

****JUST FOUND OUT THAT TWO STEPPING IS ON THE LIST OF NOMINEES FOR THE INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS!!! THANKS TO ALL WHO NOMINATED MY STORY!! FIRST ROUND OF VOTING GOES FROM 7/08 - 7/12!!! BE SURE TO GO VOTE!!! WWW(dot)THEINDIETWIFICAWARDS(dot)COM ****

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight. I just like putting them in tight jeans**

27. Opposites attract

"_Oh my God Edward. I'm so sorry!"_

EPOV

___________________________________

"What in hell makes you think this is _your_ fault?" I was incredulous.

Bella opened her mouth to answer me and then snapped it shut. She stood there for a moment looking confused.

Aw Hell. She thought I was mad at _her_. I started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny Texas?" Bella's expression darkened. "I came down here with my tail tucked between my legs thinking I did something so reprehensible that we were on our merry little way to our next fight and you're standing there laughing at me?"

_She's pissed and I'm getting turned on. There is definitely something wrong with me._

"Well Hell, Bella! I didn't have much time to laugh today once those vultures descended on us. I knew you were going to end up at least stepping into the fountain. I sure as hell didn't expect you to pull me in on top of you!"

I stood up from my chair and grinned at her like a complete jackass. Slowly her face began to soften and I could see the beginning of a smile starting to make an appearance.

I moved in closer to her. "If you wanted to be flat on your back with me on top of you, all you had to do was ask."

She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. How could such a simple gesture be so fucking sexy?

Slyly she looked up at me with those velvet eyes of hers. "I'm asking."

"Hmmm…what do we do about Jasper and Alice? They're still here you know?"

"They can't join in. Nope. Sorry. Not sharing. I'm a greedy bitch that way." Her sweet, seductive laugh bubbled to the surface abating the angry tension.

I ran my thumb along her jaw. I moved my hand upward and brushed my thumb across her lips. She parted her lips and I pushed my thumb into the wet heat of her mouth. Slowly she began to suck on my thumb. All the blood in my body rushed south. I was full and straining against the denim of my jeans with my need to be inside her. I had to fight the urge to throw all the stuff off my desk and take her right there in my study. I grasped her other hand and placed it up against my erection. I groaned as she started to rub her palm up against me. She was still sucking on my thumb and I was steadily losing control.

I slid my hand down the front of her sweatpants and found her sweet crevice already wet and ready for me. My finger traced slow circles around her clit and Bella pulled my thumb from her mouth.

She slid out of her sweatpants and pulled herself up onto my desk and spread her thighs open. I could see the wet spot on her underwear and I dropped to my knees in front of her to take a closer inspection. I could smell her desire.

I looped my fingers around the waistband of her panties and slid them down her elegant legs. I moved in closer and placed her thighs on my shoulders. Bella's breath started coming a little faster. I could feel the muscles tensing in her thighs. I waited. I wanted her to suffer sweetly from anticipation. I was close enough to taste her. All it would take would be one long lick of my tongue. She was watching me intently, waiting, her eyes begging for me to taste her.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me what you want me to do." I grinned at her wickedly.

Her head lolled backward and she arched her back giving me a better view of her breasts.

"I want…." She started hesitantly.

"_What do you want Bella?" _I insisted. I lightly blew against her clit causing her to shiver.

"I need…I want… you to lick me Edward." She finally answered.

"Where Bella? Here?" I teased her by licking her right behind her knee. "You have to tell me Bella. There are so many delectable places I could lick right now."

I heard her frustrated whimper. I wanted to hear her say it in blunt terms. She drew in a deep breath. It wasn't a breath of resignation. It was a breath that she used to steel herself. I could see she was getting wetter by the minute. I longed to plunge my tongue inside her and taste her sweet juices.

Finally, in a quiet yet demanding voice she told me what I wanted to hear.

"I want you to lick my pussy Edward. I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

I smiled up at her and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh. I placed my lips right on her clit and gave it a gentle kiss. I could feel her thighs tense around me. I put my hands up and pushed her legs open and I used my fingers to spread her sweet, wet folds open. I gently licked her all the way up through her drenched slit to her clit. I feasted on her. I licked, nibbled and sucked on her until she shuddered through an intense climax. She lay back on the desk panting my name over and over.

I stood up and quickly unzipped my jeans and pulled my cock out. I stepped in between her thighs and swiftly penetrated her. God she was so fucking wet. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist, imprisoning me there.

"Edward!…" she gasped. I pushed her shirt up and damn it all if she wasn't wearing a bra again. I quickly took one of her nipples in between my teeth and bit down lightly. Bella's hips began to move in rhythm with each of my thrusts. I sucked on her breast taking most of it into my mouth. Bella clawed at my back making little mewling noises.

I hissed as she raked her nails down my back hard and grabbed my ass to hold me to her.

I lost all coherent thought. All I could concentrate on was the exotic creature below me, writhing in pleasure, her snug, warm, wetness coaxing me towards my own climax. I punished her with hard thrusts. She begged for more. Anger, lust, everything seemed to come together for one incredibly tense moment. I felt as if I needed to own her. I had to claim her fully as mine.

Her breasts. Her body. Her very soul had been stolen from me today and put up for all the world to see. I wanted to shield her from that. I needed her to belong to only me.

Bella opened her eyes and stared right into mine.

The universe opened with sharp, mind reeling clarity for me at that moment. I would do anything to protect her. I would do anything to make her mine.

"I love you…." she keened as I took her over the edge again. My own body tumbled into the shuddering abyss with her all the while knowing I would never be the same again.

***

Bella started laughing softly as she pulled her sweatpants back up. "Okay, fess up Texas. Where the hell is my underwear?"

"You don't need them." I plainly told her. "As of this moment, underwear is strictly verboten."

She grabbed my cock playfully. "I hope that goes both ways. I'd hate to have a double standard going on here."

"If you want me to deal with permanent chafing…sure." I added.

"On second thought I do like the sight of you in your boxers."

We pulled ourselves together and had just finished putting everything right on my desk when we heard a knock on my study door.

I kissed Bella quickly. She let me slide my tongue into her mouth for a quick taste.

"This better be important." I muttered. I stalked over to the door and opened it rather quickly only to surprise Alice on the other side.

"Um…Hi!" Alice seemed a little nervous. I realized that she was worried about Bella. I relaxed and removed the scowl from my face.

"She's fine Alice. Look for yourself." I opened the door wider. I glanced across the room at Bella. Yes. She was more than fine. She was sporting the happy glow of someone who had been freshly fucked.

Bella broke out laughing. "Geez Alice…relax! It's not like he was going to turn me into a skin suit or anything!"

Alice entered the study and eyed Bella suspiciously.

"Jesus, you two can't keep your hands off each other can you?"

Bella pulled her hair up onto her head in that endearing messy knot she always wore. It would forever remind me of sex.

"Hell no Alice. And now that the Duke and I have made nice, I say it's time we plan the evening's activities." Bella turned and looked at me as if asking for permission.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my embrace. "Whatever you want to do Bella. But this time we play by my rules. I don't want anymore paps ruining our evening too."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Seriously Bella. Fucking amateurs the whole lot of them."

"Great Alice! The next time I want to show my boobs to the world, I'll be sure to have you take an artsy fartsy black and white of me instead…"

Bella caught a glimpse of the dark look on my face at the mention of the photograph.

"Oh Shit. We still haven't fully discussed that photo."

Alice turned and started to leave the study. "And that is my cue to leave. Jazz and I will be in the kitchen. Come find us when you are done."

***

"Bella, it's not that your lovely, insanely hot nipples were on display. Trust me I got a lot of mileage out of staring at those pictures. I'm just saying that if _I _was doing it, and _I have experienced them in person_, every other randy male motherfucker in the world is going to do the same thing. I'm not sharing those nipples with anyone."

Bella blew out a frustrated breath.

"Sure, sure Edward. I get it. I just need to sit back, be quiet and act out the part of the good little obedient girlfriend. I don't open my mouth; if I don't do anything stupid then life is peachy keen. Well I'm not the little obedient girlfriend Edward. I do stupid shit like drink, swear and wear white tee shirts to go diving for money in fountains."

I raked my hand through my hair. How the hell did we end up fighting again?

"Bella, that's not what I'm saying at all. I don't want a good little obedient girlfriend. I want you with all your intelligence, your sass, your fuckhot body and proclivities for alcohol induced water activities. But are you willing to put up with being in the public spotlight? Having everything you do completely scrutinized and dissected? I don't wish that on anyone."

An incredulous look crossed Bella's face. "Edward Cullen….did you just say fuckhot?"

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I did." I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets and rocked back on my heels. We both smiled at one another and Bella let out a small snort.

"Edward," Bella started as she moved closer to me. "I love that you want to protect me. I love that you have a jealous streak that runs through you. But trust me when I tell you that being photographed doesn't scare me. Being absolutely besotted with you? Now that's a different story."

"Besotted? Really?" I nudged her chin up and gazed down into her eyes. "You will be the death of me Bella Swan."

With a sudden audible gasp, Bella quickly turned and went over to the monitor on my computer. She pulled up the photograph and corresponding story and started to read.

"Bastards!" She muttered. "They spelled my fucking name wrong!"

I started laughing. "Only you would be concerned about the spelling of your name and not the fact that the picture leaves nothing to the imagination."

"Oh I don't know. I've got a pretty good imagination and I'd say that your wet jeans in that picture are firing off some damn good fantasies right now."

I walked over and shut down the computer.

"Come on trouble. Let's go find your evil twin sister and my jackass cousin and see what kind of things can happen tonight. I'm thinking Jasper and I may need to drag you two on a good old fashioned pub crawl."

"Now you're talking Texas." Bella grinned at me, looped her arm through mine and practically dragged me to the study door.

BPOV

_____________________________________________

"So what's on the agenda for you and Alice today?" Edward asked me as he buttered some toast for me. He pointed to two jars on the table. "Which one?"

"Lemon Curd. That sounds good." I replied. I sat with my feet tucked up under in me in my chair watching that beautiful man make me toast. I found myself thinking that I wanted Edward Cullen to make toast for me every day for as long as I lived.

He put the plate down in front of me and bent down to kiss me. "Good morning Miss Swan."

"Good morning Your Grace." I started laughing. _I really liked saying that._

Edward's eyes turned darker and he shook his head and then rolled his eyes. "Are you and Alice headed to Harrods today?"

I sighed. "Yes. I will be trapped in retail hell with Alice Brandon all morning."

Edward smirked over his cup of tea. "I trust that whatever you choose to wear Bella, you are going to be stunning."

"I'm happiest sitting here in your tee shirt and boxers right now."

"Yes, you do look quite fetching. But I'm sure my guests at the party will not share in my appreciation of you wearing nothing but my skivvies."

"Gah. You're right. Gotta impress the royals."

"Will you and Alice be able to meet Jasper and I for lunch?"

"If I can tear Alice away from accessories and shoes long enough, I'm sure we'll be able to join you." I finished my tea and got up to put my cup in the sink. I ran my hand along Edward's shoulders as I walked past and I heard him make a small growl.

"Good. Because I heard from Emmett this morning. He arrived in London yesterday. He wants to meet with all of us."

"Yeah, that sounds great! You know I really like Emmett. It will be fun." I walked past Edward again and this time he caught my wrist stopping me and pulling me down onto his lap. Edward ran his nose down my throat and placed a kiss right in the small hollow above my collar bone.

I sucked in an audible hiss. "You _are _determined to make me late aren't you?"

I was rewarded with a wicked, knowing grin and fingers that had found their way under the tee shirt of his that I was wearing.

As he plucked at my nipples I heard him whisper, "Oh Bella, you have no idea the lengths of my determination…"

I wriggled in his lap. I felt his hardness pressing up against me. "Edward, someone could come into the kitchen." I warned.

"Not bloody likely. There is no one here this morning except for you and me. And looking at that clock over there, I have plenty of time to ravage you thoroughly before you have to meet with Alice."

"Edward, I have to get in the shower!" I squealed as his hands roamed everywhere.

"Good idea. Let's go." He purred in my ear. Shivers ran down my spine.

"Fine Texas. But you better make damn sure I'm on time or I'll never hear the end of it from Alice."

***

Edward promptly delivered me to Alice who was waiting for me right outside Harrods.

"This is a special moment Bella. We are about to enter a shopping temple. A shrine to all that is fashion. Inside this building we shall find you the perfect dress. You will no longer be Bella Swan, fashion victim. You will emerge as Bella Swan, fashion plate."

"Shut up Alice." I rolled my eyes as I entered the store.

Okay. It was definitely going to be interesting. There was so much to see. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

***

A couple of hours later, arms weighed down with the spoils of our shopping we met up with Edward and Jasper. I was absolutely starving. Trekking through Harrods with Alice was hard work.

Edward rose from the table and kissed my cheek. "You look like you need to sit down."

"I do. Honestly, Alice wears me out." I admitted and slumped down into my chair.

"Did you have any luck?" Edward was looking over at the large garment bag he had just laid over the chair.

"Yes and no peeking. Alice does have a knack for finding the perfect dress."

"Thanks Bella. That wasn't too hard to admit now was it?" Alice proudly crowed as Jasper helped her to her chair.

I looked over at Alice and pointed my finger at her. "We are done shopping for the rest of the year. Is that understood? Two times in less than two months is good enough for me."

Alice pouted at me. "Come on. You had a little fun. Remember the lingerie department?"

Jasper's wry smile crossed his face. "My girl got lingerie?"

Edward's interest also seemed piqued. I just sighed. "Yes Alice. The lingerie was fun."

Alice leaned over and patted Edward's hand slightly giggling. "Wait until you see what she bought."

The waiter brought us some menus and Edward ordered a glass of wine for me. He gently kneaded at the knots in my shoulders from carrying all those shopping bags.

"I'll give you about an hour to stop that." I teased him.

"I'll give you more when we get home if you show me the lingerie." He answered, a wicked smile crossing his glorious face.

"Tease." I laughed.

We all started to look at our menus. Alice and Jasper were involved in a quiet conversation amongst themselves when I heard Alice gasp.

"What the fuck? Are you shitting me Jasper Whitlock?" She demanded.

"What? Alice? What did he say?" I was curious as what had caused Alice to pull her claws out.

Jasper threw open his hands in exasperation. "Um, Edward can you help me out please?"

Edward glanced suddenly at me and then back to Alice again.

Alice got pissed. "Oh great. This is just fucking great. You've both known about this since this morning and you don't bother to tell us until now?"

I swung around to Edward. "What? What do you know that I don't?"

Alice was spitting nails. "Emmett. The lunch we're having with Emmett today. He's bringing a date."

Now I was getting mad and not beginning to like where this was going.

Alice continued in a flat voice. "That fucking bitch. Lady Rosalie Hale."

**Reviews are like fireworks and lemons! They light me up!!!!! Happy Fourth of July!!!!**


	30. Chapter 28 Surprise!

**A/N: Holy Hale!!! The number of new readers I have is freaking astounding!!! Thanks so much to all of you who have added this story to your favorites or your alerts! Damn Ya'll!!!**

**Speaking of support....The first round of voting in the INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS starts tomorrrow Wednsday July 8!!! Voting for the first round goes through July 12**

**Get over and vote at www(dot)indietwificawards(dot)com and show 'TWO STEPPING' some love in the BEST ORIGINAL STORY WIP category!! **

**For those of you who like Vamp Edward...check out my other story "Utter Darkness" which is my ambitious sequel to "Breaking Dawn". It was nominated on the INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS as well. It's very dark and angsty. The complete opposite of this story!**

**To my darling beta BritKat...even though you put me through four hours of freaking hell yesterday (and you know I love you for it because you are always right!)...SMOOTCHES for sending me Rob pix today at work! Gotta keep me inspired!!! **

**Rob Pattinson....How can you look so freaking hot when you look like you've had the living crap beaten out of you? I am truly perverse.... Damn you're pretty!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight.....I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

28. Surprise!

BPOV

_________________________________________________

"What? Why is everyone looking at _me_?" I picked my menu up and pretended to take extreme interest in it. I was reeling knowing that in a few minutes I would be having lunch with the one woman who intimidated me the most. I didn't even have time to be irritated with Edward for not telling me this morning.

I leaned over towards Edward and muttered only loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm _so_ not showing you the lingerie now."

"Bella the only reason I didn't tell you is that I didn't think it was that important that Rosalie was coming. I'm curious as to why. I also didn't want you worrying about it all morning."

"Not important? Of course it's important… to me. The last time I met her face to face she practically marked you with her scent."

Jasper snorted. Alice poked him in the ribs. "It's not funny Jazz. If I were Bella I'd be a little upset too."

Jasper pushed some of his wavy hair out of his eyes. "Look I'm sure Emmett has a very good reason for bringing Rosalie along. Me personally, I'm up for a good old fashioned cat fight."

Alice perked right up. "Oh if she is looking for a fight it is on like Donkey Kong."

"Calm down there Killer." Jasper took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Bella, honestly you have nothing to worry about." Edward scooted his chair closer to me and draped his arm around my shoulder in a proprietary fashion.

"I promise to play nice." I grumbled.

I looked up from the menu that I was trying to read for the tenth time and spied Emmett and Rosalie coming through the door.

"Wait. Hold the phone. Are they… holding hands?" Alice whispered loudly.

This was going be an interesting lunch.

Emmett bore down on our table grinning ear to ear. Rosalie looked different. For lack of a better word she looked _relaxed._

Jasper and Edward stood up as they finally made it to the table. Both of them had impeccable manners to the end.

"Edward, Jasper." Emmett shook hands heartily with the both of them. "I do believe that everyone is acquainted with my lovely Rose here."

"Rosalie." Edward nodded at her with quiet regard. He had his Duke game face on and I was about to start laughing. Polite Edward scared me.

"Edward." She acknowledged. "You're looking quite well."

The tension was killing me. Rosalie still hadn't made eye contact with me. Alice and I shot each other looks wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well hell y'all. Let's sit down and get this hootenanny started." Jasper smiled and slumped down into his chair.

Emmett sat down next to me and I was grateful. I didn't feel like spending my lunch sitting next to a glacier.

"Good to see ya Bonky." Emmett leaned over and pulled me to him in a one arm hug.

"You too Emmett." I smiled rolling my eyes at him. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"That's just how I roll Bella. But ever since I saw those latest pictures of you in the fountain, I have to say I think you have outdone yourself."

"Emmett." Edward lightly gave him a warning growl.

"Ah hell Edward. We're all one big happy family here." Emmett grinned. I stole a glance at Rose and even she had a slight smile starting to form at the corners of her mouth.

Jasper spoke up. "So what's the deal Em? You know we're all wondering why you dragged Rosalie along. We've got two ladies here at the table that aren't exactly on her friendly side right now. Spill the details my man."

I about damn near choked on my water. Leave it to Jasper to cut through the bullshit.

Rosalie laid her hand gently on Emmett's arm. "Perhaps now would be a good time for me to speak up."

"It's your decision babe. I'm just here as the bodyguard." Emmett replied.

What the fuck was going on? Emmett and Rosalie were all touchy, feely and I thought I was on the verge of throwing up. Alice rolled her eyes at me. She was just as freaked out as I was.

Rosalie cleared her throat, took a sip of water and looked at everyone sitting around the table.

"I've come to apologize to everyone here."

Five pairs of eyes were suddenly trained on Lady Rosalie Hale. We all sat there waiting. I started to look around the room to see if there were cameras somewhere and Emmett was totally punking Jasper and Edward.

Edward leaned forward, placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together.

"What do you have to apologize for Rosalie? For being so rude to Bella? Personally I think that apology is long overdue."

I gave my man a playful squeeze on the thigh under the table.

I was_ so_ going to wear the lingerie for him tonight.

Rosalie squared herself up and met Edward's penetrating gaze.

"I have you to apologize to the most Edward."

Alice mouthed "What the Fuck?" to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Emmett, I believe it's time. Go ahead." Rosalie prompted him.

Emmett stood up abruptly. "Since everyone here at the table was so shocked that Rosalie showed up with me today, I'm sure each and every one of you managed to overlook a very important detail concerning my Lady Rose."

Emmett reached down and pulled Rosalie's left hand up. On her ring finger was the biggest damn diamond I had ever seen.

"We're getting married." Emmett announced.

The shocked silence around the table was broken by Jasper.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! I didn't see that coming."

My heart leapt up into my throat. Rosalie was no longer a threat. I looked over at Edward to gauge his reaction to Emmett's announcement.

Edward rose from his chair and walked over to Emmett and shook his hand heartily.

"Congratulations you bastard. You're the first one of us to bite the dust."

Edward leaned down and kissed Rosalie on the cheek. "Congratulations Rosalie. He's a good man."

I wasn't sure what to think. I wasn't sure what Edward was feeling. Everything was so mixed up and confusing in the space of thirty seconds. I had to hand it to Rosalie though. She sure knew how to become the center of attention in the span of a heartbeat.

I looked at her and watched the way she gazed up at Emmett. From where I sat it was plain to me that she loved him. Her face was soft, glowing. She suddenly seemed warmer and more approachable. Emmett McCarty just became my best friend for life.

Rosalie stood up and kissed Emmett on the cheek. "Darling, why don't you take Jasper and Edward and have a drink at the bar? I have some things I'd like to say to Bella and Alice."

***

Rosalie waited until the men had left the table before she said anything.

"Bella, please understand how sincere I am when I say I realize that I was a complete and utter bitch towards you the first time we met."

"That's an understatement." Alice replied in a low voice.

"Alice!" I hissed as I gently nudged her foot under the table.

"Okay. I'm listening." I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

Rosalie started laughing quietly. "Honestly Bella, you are actually the person I have to thank the most."

"And how is that Lady Hale?" I asked her.

"Rose. Please call me Rose. If we are to be friends - let's start the right way, okay?"

My whole world kept changing on a daily basis. Being with Edward Cullen was proving to be a challenge. I was constantly reminded of how we came from such different worlds.

"Okay." I agreed taking a deep breath. "You'll have to forgive me my reticence Rose since you were so proprietary towards Edward the last time we met."

"Not my finest moment." Rose admitted. "I'm not sure how much Edward has told you about me Bella."

I was going to be honest with her. I wanted her to know that Edward and I didn't keep things from one another. Okay. Except maybe for today, but he'd pay for it later. I was thinking hours of whatever I wanted him to do to me would make up for it.

"He's explained the situation about the so-called marriage arrangement between you and him. It was to be a marriage of convenience from what he told me."

Rose pulled herself up and took a sip of water.

"My, you two are close aren't you? I'm sure this is quite a shock then."

Alice sat there watching the two of us like she was avidly watching a match at Wimbledon. I was waiting for her to call foul like a sideline judge at any minute.

"Yeah. To say the least." I agreed.

"I need to tell you something about the night of the Gala. Something I think you need to know."

I looked at Rose. Here it comes. Here is where the other shoe drops and she's playing us all for fools.

I took a deep breath and a long sip of my chardonnay.

"Go ahead." I challenged. I knew the end result of that night. I knew that it sent Edward to find me and we were finally together. Whatever she had to say wouldn't change that fact.

"The night of the Gala after you left, Edward said some very harsh things to me. Not only Edward, but Emmett and Jasper as well. I was a mess. I had been told all my life by my parents that this marriage between Edward and I had to come to fruition. As you obviously know, my family's fortune has been squandered away frivolously by the Hale men. I come from a long line of notorious gamb

lers."

I sat there silently amazed that Rose was being so forthcoming. So far everything she admitted had been confirmed by Edward.

"My mother had instilled a strong sense of duty to my family in me ever since I could remember. It's been a blessing and a curse. I love my family deeply but I've hurt people because of it. Edward and I were friendly when we were children. I was told from the time he and I first played together that he would be my husband someday. Well you can only imagine how much that could affect someone their whole life?"

I couldn't believe I was starting to feel something for Rosalie. She was fucking human. Damn it. I found myself not hating her so much anymore.

"No Rose. I can't. I was always brought up to believe that I could do whatever I wanted. That I could accomplish anything I put my mind too. What you went through was a terrible thing to do to a child."

Rose looked surprised. "Thank you Bella. But I don't need your pity. Just your forgiveness for the trouble I caused you and Edward."

I smiled and reached out to take her hand. I decided at that moment that I really actually liked the ice princess.

"You have it Rose." I assured her.

She smiled a bleak smile. "I'm not done telling you about the night of the Gala. I feel like you need to know this."

Alice shifted nervously in her seat. She started rummaging through her packages, feigning fake interest in their contents.

I sighed in resignation. "Whatever it is Rose, just cut to the chase."

"As I was saying, I was extremely upset. My family was going to be disappointed in me. I tried to run over Edward's feelings like a steam roller. I was desperate that he didn't find me attractive like he did you. As far as you were concerned, I was in a fight for life."

_Ha! Welcome to my world princess. The way you made me feel…payback is a bitch._

"So I did something foolhardy. I went to find Edward at his loft."

Well that got my attention. "Excuse me?" I asked.

Rose continued. "He was home Bella. He was incredibly inebriated. And I'm not proud of what I did."

I began to steel myself for what she had to say.

"I went to Edward's loft with the full intention of seducing him."

Alice spoke up at that moment. "I knew it! Don't listen to her Bella. She's just going to spew something vicious and foul."

Rose stopped Alice's tirade with a deadly glare.

"Miss Brandon, this conversation is between Bella and myself. However amusing it is that you are jumping to conclusions about my character, allow me to say nothing happened. He spurned my advances. Made it abundantly clear that there was never to be a future between us. His heart only belonged to Bella."

Pure elation and love for Edward shot through me at that moment. I had to resist the urge to bolt from the table, go find him at the bar, drag his gorgeous ass back home and sex him up like there was no tomorrow.

"Rose that must have been mortifying." I tried to sound comforting without sounding so fucking smug.

"It was. I was crushed. All my family's hopes had been crushed by my inability to attract and keep Edward. I rushed out of his loft and landed right into the middle of Emmett's arms. He had come to check on Edward."

Alice snorted. "Well any port in a storm."

Rose snapped. "Is it so hard to believe that I am actually a very nice person with really good morals?"

Alice looked chagrined at the moment. "I'm sorry Lady Hale. I guess I was being rude."

"I understand your total mistrust of me Miss Brandon, but I am offering you the same olive branch that I'm extending to Bella. Since I am engaged to Emmett, and he plans on having Jasper and Edward serve as his groomsmen; can you understand my desire for all of us to get along?"

"It's Alice. Please call me Alice." Alice turned on her best pixie like charm.

"Thank you Alice. It was my hope that we could all try to be friends."

We sat there silently for a moment not knowing what to do. I fidgeted with my wine glass. Alice resumed shuffling through her bags and Rosalie opened and closed the menu a couple of times.

"Oh to hell with it!" I finally spoke up. I raised my glass towards Rose. "To the happy couple! May your marriage be a blessed and happy one."

Alice followed my lead and picked up her glass. "Hear Hear! Congratulations Rose."

Rose laughed and surprised both Alice and I. It was a loud almost snorting kind of laugh. That alone sent Alice and me into giggles along with her.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett made their way back to the table at that moment.

"See Eddie? I told you Rose was something." Emmett leaned down and gently kissed Rose on the ear.

"Well all right then kids and kittens! I say we start this celebration right." Jasper stopped our waiter and ordered a magnum of champagne.

The afternoon was spent drinking great champagne, eating good food and celebrating new beginnings and new friends.

**Stay tuned! Next chapter we get Emmett's account of what happened with Rose!!! I'm an evil wench....I know!!!! **

**Reviews are like champagne....they go straight to my head!!!!**


	31. Chapter 29 Love Revealed

**OKAY PEEPS!!! LAST MINUTE REMINDER!!!!!**

**FIRST ROUND VOTING ON THE INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS ENDS MONDAY, JULY 12th!!!**

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?.....HERE IS YOUR ENGRAVED INVITATION, ME ON MY KNEES PLEADING, BEGGING FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!**

**WWW(DOT)THEINDIETWIFICAWARDS(DOT)COM!!! CATEGORY: BEST ORIGINAL STORY WORK IN PROGRESS!!!**

**Okay now that the shameless begging is over...Thanks again to all of you who have added my story as a favorite or put it on your story alerts! I have such a soft spot for Dukeward! I adore my sexy Brit Cowboy! And for all you fans who love horses...be patient...We will have horses!!!! If horses were wishes we all would ride...and God knows I would love to be ridden by Dukeward! Whoops! Was that out loud?**

**Hugs, kisses and delicious dirty thoughts go out not only to my beta supreme Britkat, but to my lovely Robkats whose neverending support still floors me!!!**

**Rob Pattinson...I wrote something in this chapter just for you.... It's time baby. You know you wanna..... I would still be your biggest fan if.... I'm fanning myself thinking how hot that whole scenario would be.....**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight....I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

29. Love Revealed.

"_Darling, why don't you take Jasper and Edward off and have a drink at the bar? I have some things I'd like to say to Bella and Alice."_

EPOV

____________________________________

To say that the announcement of Rosalie and Emmett's engagement surprised me would be a lie. I knew that once Emmett set his mind to something he usually accomplished it. I was amazed by the speed in which he had made this happen.

Jazz and I followed Emmett to the bar. I kept stealing glances back at Bella just to make sure that she was going to be okay. Then I remembered that she had that vicious little pixie Alice as back up.

"So boys? Shall we belly up to bar and order something to drink? Emmett? Can I get you some hemlock perhaps?" Jasper teased.

"Dude. That was all kinds of wrong." Emmett countered.

I stood there grinning like a freaking Cheshire cat. Rosalie Hale was no longer my albatross. Emmett McCarty had set me free from my obligation.

"Seriously Jasper. Let's hear the man out. I'm personally interested on how he managed to steal my 'betrothed' out from under my own nose."

Emmett started laughing. "Yeah, like I kept my agenda hidden from you Edward!"

Jasper had ordered us all shots of fine single malt scotch whiskey. There were days when I thought my cousin was actually highly intelligent. We each picked up the fine crystal glasses filled with two fingers of absolute ambrosia.

"Um Em…You know I have to do it." Jasper grinned his goofy ass grin.

"Brother, I wouldn't have it any other way." Emmett answered back. I knew what was coming. It was ritual whenever the three of us drank together. Jasper raised his glass. Emmett and I followed.

Jasper began to recite our secret toast. It was the first one we had all learned when we had started to experiment with alcohol together as teenagers.

'_Here's to those women in their high heeled shoes._

_They steal our money and they drink our booze. "_

"_But it ain't no problem and it ain't no sin._

_Cuz, they got the box the cherry came in."_

All of us looked over at the three incredibly beautiful women sitting at the table across the room. Our glasses resounded with a fierce clink as we pushed them together. All three of us drained our shots and slammed the glasses back down on the bar.

"God, that's good stuff." Emmett said as I watched him eye Rosalie appreciatively.

"The scotch or the woman you can't take your eyes off?" Jasper beat me to it.

"Both." Emmett grinned wildly. "You two can remove the looks of surprise from your faces anytime now."

Jasper and I looked at each other and realized Emmett was right. We _were_ looking kind of stunned.

"You know that I always had a physical attraction for Rose ever since you first introduced me to her at that first Gala your parents threw. But hell, she wouldn't give me the time of day because of Edward." Emmett reminded us.

We all ordered another Scotch. Great. Another round of afternoon drinking. Jasper brought out my worst tendencies and Bella certainly wasn't helping either. If this kept up the press would begin reporting that I was a drunk. But what the hell? Emmett was getting married, I was ridiculously in love with an incredible woman, and my birthday was coming up. I was entitled to let go every once in a while.

Emmett saw me glancing over at Bella and Jazz had an eye for Alice only as well.

"Jesus. Look at us. We're fucked. All three of us."

"So tell us how you managed to thaw the ice queen Emmett. Because that woman sitting over there playing nice with my girlfriend is not the same shrew that used to piss me off nonstop." Jasper asked Emmett.

"It started the night of the Gala after the big showdown with Edward in the ballroom. Edward had left to go in search of Bella. I went to go find Rose to apologize to her because I had said some nasty things to her as well. I looked everywhere and couldn't find her. I decided to head over to Edward's to see if perhaps he had heard from her."

Emmett continued. "I had just stepped out of the elevator and was walking towards Edward's front door when it opened suddenly and Rose rushed out and ran right into me. She had tears streaming down her face."

With a sudden burst of clarity the memories of that night returned to me.

_I had been pissed drunk. Rose had shown up at my loft and had tried to throw herself at me in one last desperate attempt. She had tried to kiss me and I had stood there stone still showing no response whatsoever. _

"_Edward? Why won't you let me love you?" She asked me. _

_I laughed at her while harshly prying her hands from me. _

"_Because you stand for everything I don't want. You are cold, petty and calculating. You have never shown me anything remotely human that I could find myself attracted to. How long are you going to embarrass yourself by continuing to throw yourself at me? It's pathetic Rosalie."_

I could be a vicious prick when I wanted to be. God help me if I ever treated Bella that way.

"Anyway, Rose was a sniffling, hiccupping mess. I just pulled her to me and let her cry it out on my shoulder. God Edward, you fucked her up that night."

Jasper looked over at me. "You never told me this."

I was chagrinned. "Frankly I didn't fully remember it until just now. I was pretty drunk that night."

"Well you pretty much eviscerated her that night. I got her to calm down and took her to go get coffee at the closest place I could find. I took her to fucking "Charlie's". You know - that twenty four hour place where all the drag queens usually end up? You should have seen how out of place she looked there. We were sitting there in our evening clothes. Me in my tux and her in that pristine white goddess gown she was wearing."

Jasper snorted. "Oh Jesus, that had to be priceless."

"She never complained once about where we were. She was finally broken in spirit. I sat and listened to her talk for hours. She told me about her family and how they basically set her on the path towards Edward. She's never really known anything else. All that girl over there wanted was to be loved."

Now I was feeling like a complete and utter dick. I had some apologizing of my own to do.

Emmett kept telling us his story.

"We watched the crowd change and night became morning. I asked her if I could drive her back to her hotel and she asked me to stay. I stayed with her just holding her and letting her sleep in my arms. I don't know what happened to me at that moment but I wanted her like I've never wanted anyone else."

Emmett shook his head at his own confession. "I'm telling you. Rose is not what you think. She tried so hard to be what she thought you would want in a wife with a royal title. Edward she never learned just to be herself. She never trusted in herself enough to show you who she really was. I decided to take her away from all the bullshit. I offered to take her to Turks and Caicos for a week of fun and sun. She needed time just to learn who she was."

Jasper and I had already finished our second round of scotch. Jasper raised his eyebrows and pointed to his glass silently asking me if I wanted another one. I shook my head no. I was already feeling a little buzz and I still wanted to be able to enjoy myself with Bella. She had promised me lingerie.

Emmett finished his scotch and told us the rest.

"We got to the islands and I made sure we had separate bungalows. I was going to do this the right way. The last thing Rose needed was for me to be a dick and do the full on press to get her into bed. We spent most of the first part of the week swimming, finding great little local haunts, fishing and just exploring the islands. Do you know Rose has a wicked sense of humor and a loud huge laugh to match? Oh and here's a kicker for you! The last day we were there our jeep broke down on the way to the airport. I'd already checked under the hood and couldn't find anything wrong. I was under the jeep searching for the problem when Rose slid under the jeep next to me. I'll be damned if she didn't spot the problem immediately and fix it. Apparently her father used to tinker with his antique cars and Rose would help him. She came out from under that jeep with a grease smear on her face and I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Emmett looked over at the table. So far no hair pulling or bitch slapping had erupted so maybe he was right. Maybe Rosalie was different.

"We got back to the States and I asked her to marry me. We both just knew it was right."

Jasper reached out to shake Emmett's hand. "I wouldn't believe you if I wasn't watching her right now. Look! They're toasting each other."

"Gentlemen. I suggest that we go join them. We've left those beautiful women alone long enough." I said as I started to make my way to the table.

As I walked toward them I saw Bella look up and just beam at me. My heart constricted and I knew what Emmett had been talking about. I sat down next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm." She murmured. "You taste like scotch."

Her velvet voice rushed through me causing an instant physical reaction. I took her hand for a moment and lay it over the bulge in my pants.

"You are a wicked temptress. Tell me love, how long do I have to wait to have you in my bed today?"

Bella let out a light laugh. "Patience darling. Good things come to those who wait."

I lightly growled. "Don't push me Bella. I may have to put you over my knee and spank you.'

She flushed red and grasped me harder. "I'd like that."

The champagne arrived that Jasper had ordered and we all toasted the happy couple. We spent the afternoon in laughter, enjoying each other's company and eating great food.

***

It was well into the late afternoon when it was almost silently decided that all couples at the table had separate destinations to get to. We were all feeling the effects of the alcohol and I myself was feeling quite randy. Bella and I had teased each other under the table relentlessly throughout the entire lunch.

I sent Bella's packages out to the car. I had tried to take a quick look but she playfully slapped my hand away.

"Oh no you don't. Not till later Romeo." She giggled.

"Ah, fair Juliet," I began as I pulled her up against me tightly. "Give me my sin again."

"Okay! That's everyone's cue to leave." Jazz chuckled as he grabbed for Alice.

"Wait Jazz! I want to say goodbye to Rose and Bella!" Alice pushed against him.

Reluctantly I let Bella go so she could hug Alice goodbye. Once everyone had been hugged and promises of getting together again before my birthday had been made we all made our way out into the waning light of the day.

I walked out first with Rosalie following right behind. Suddenly we were blinded by the flashes of cameras everywhere. Rosalie put her hand up to shield her eyes and the press went crazy when they realized she was wearing an engagement ring.

BPOV

________________________________

The flashes were coming from everywhere. Blue dots bloomed in front of my eyes and I couldn't see. I was reaching out blindly trying to find Edward.

"Um…Bella, I don't think Edward would appreciate your hand on my ass." Jasper cautioned.

"Sorry Jazz. I can't see." I apologized laughing along with Alice.

I stepped back and let my eyes focus. Edward and Rosalie were caught in a swarm of press.

"So is it official now?"

"Lady Hale, how did he propose?"

"When are you getting married?"

The questions were flying at them left and right. I suddenly realized that the press had mistaken Rose's engagement ring as being from Edward. I started laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole scene.

Edward looked at Rose. She looked back up and smiled at him mischievously. Edward nodded back.

"Go ahead, tell them. Tell them what they want to know." Rose said in loud theatrical voice.

Edward stepped up and took Rosalie's hand. I knew what he was about to do. I couldn't stop grinning and neither could Jazz and Alice. Emmett just stood behind Rose looking down at the ground trying to suppress the smile on his face as well.

"It is my absolute joy to announce the engagement of Lady Rosalie Hale and …" Edward paused dramatically. "My best friend Emmett McCarty!" Edward handed Rosalie over to Emmett and the cameras went crazy. It had just become official. Edward stepped back and reached for me and tried to maneuver us around the swelling throng of press.

"Look! It's that Swan _chit_!" One of the paparazzo yelled.

Edward left my side with inhuman speed. He was across the pavement in the blink of an eye and I heard the sickening crunch of the paparazzo's nose breaking as Edward punched him, breaking his camera at the same time.

"You will address my companion with much more respect. Do I make myself clear?" Edward growled out as he stood menacingly over the sinking paparazzo.

The guy meekly nodded and Edward started towards me where I stood in absolute shock. I had never seen such a display of terrifying temperament from Edward.

Edward started shaking his hand. "Bollocks! That fucking hurt."

I ran to him immediately to look at his hand. His knuckles were bleeding and his hand had already started to swell.

Jasper and Alice came over to help shepherd us back to Edward's car.

"Dude! That was fucking awesome!" Alice chirped. "So romantic."

"Alice!" I wasn't sure what I was feeling. It had been so fast and scary.

Jasper was chuckling. "Well another spectacular ending to another party with the Cullen boys. Mom's gonna have a fit."

Edward rolled his eyes and hissed through his teeth as I inspected the damage to his hand.

"We need to get ice on this as soon as possible. I can't tell if you broke your hand or not." I told Edward.

We hastily said goodbye to Jasper and Alice and drove back to Edward's town home.

Edward was morbidly quiet. Finally he spoke to me. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have witnessed that."

"No it's okay." I reassured him.

"Bella, I just punched somebody in front of you. I don't usually lose control like that. I can't afford to lose control like that."

"I'm just worried about you. Are you okay?" I pleaded.

He turned and looked at me. His eyes crinkled as he smiled his crooked smile towards me.

"They yell foul things about you and you are only concerned about me? I don't deserve you Bella."

I slid up over into his lap and straddled him in the car being careful not to hurt his hand.

"You have that backwards Your Grace. Now let's get home and let me take care of your hand and then I'll show you how much you deserve me."

**Okay? Questions answered about Rosalie and Emmett now? Some of you were a little concerned about how quickly they got together. I say go back to"Eclipse - Chapter 7" and read over Rose's account of how she met Emmett and how quickly she fell for him. Besides...who doesn't love a completely protective, loving teddy bear Emmett?**

**Reviews are like Emmett...they give you strength to carry on! **


	32. Chapter 30 First Aid

**A/N: Happy Weekend everyone! Just one more chapter before the preliminary voting of the first round of eliminations begin in the INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS. **

**What's that you say? You didn't know "Two Stepping" was listed as one of the nominees for BEST ORIGINAL STORY LINE WORK IN PROGRESS?**

**Why yes! Yes it was! July 13th is the last day peeps to show some love and vote for Dukeward! **

** Those marvelous gals who are sponsoring this contest extended the voting another day!**

**www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com. Go Vote!!!**

**Hugs to the usual suspects..beachblonde2244, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, amwine, IGOTEAMEDWARD, dazzled eyes22, orionfoo, TwiHart, bluebaby3296, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies, ShenaB, 18, Emily Bowden, angel unseen, luv4edwardcullen, flecour, WiththeMurf, montannaleigh, babbles, pippyXYZ, kuntrygal, Mayton Elyse, SuzRoss, ellierk, LondonGoth, Tenneil, vampiricpen, lindyrb and soooooo many many more!!!! Thanks for the support babies!!!! More name dropping in further chapters!!! Wanna be famous? Drop me a review! BWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Robkats.... you freaking rule! But you already knew that you crazy beyotches!!!!**

**Rob Pattinson... Yeah, you must have the most amazing sperm ever to impregnate KStew from across the country.... Are you sure Edward Cullen didn't give you some unseen freaky talents?**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight...I just like seeing them in tight jeans.**

Chapter 30 - First Aid

BPOV

___________________________________

I put my hands in his hair feeling the soft bronze strands in between my fingers. His brow was furrowed and I knew he was brooding. I leaned down and kissed the vein that was prominent on his forehead. I wanted desperately to smooth the furrows away.

"Edward. Look at me." I demanded in a whisper.

His sharp green eyes focused on mine. I noticed tiny flecks of gold all throughout the green. How come I had never really noticed that before? His pupils started getting larger as well as other things as I gently started to rock myself on his lap.

"Quit it. As much as I love the Heathcliff act it was a spur of the moment decision. That poor excuse for pond scum had it coming to him. Don't let it ruin our evening. Besides can I tell you how fucking hot that made me?"

A small chuckle issued forth from Edward. "I'd rather you show me."

"Ah…be careful what you wish for…" I leaned in and touched my lips to his. I pulled his succulent bottom lip in between mine and gently sucked on it. God that lip was extremely bitable.

Edward pulled me closer to him with his good hand and my breasts pressed tightly up against his chest. I could feel his erection hitting the perfect spot between my legs. I began to slowly grind against his hardness.

Edward opened his mouth with a groan and sucked my tongue into his mouth. His kiss was becoming stronger and more voracious by the second. Our kisses grew more frantic. Our noses kept bumping each time we would turn our heads to change the angle of the kiss. I laughed and pulled away finally.

"We better calm down before I devour you right here. And I need to take care of that hand first. I want both those delicious hands fully operational tonight." I slowly slid off his lap and sat back down next to him.

Edward groaned and laid his head back against the seat as he adjusted his trousers.

"Jesus Bella. You're going to kill me."

I smiled seductively at him. "Well, that's kind of the point don't you think? Death by orgasm? What a way to go!"

Edward finally laughed his normal laugh and I watched as the tension started to ease from his beautiful face.

_Yes! Mission accomplished!_

When I finally looked out the window I realized that we were nowhere near the neighborhood of Edward's town home.

"Where are we going?" I asked somewhat confused.

"No doubt word of our little incident back there has already spread amongst the press. You of all people would understand this. I'm taking us someplace where we are guaranteed the strictest privacy." Edward explained. It didn't help that his remark stung a little.

"Ouch Edward. Thanks for lumping me in with those bastards. Sorry if I'm a little dense right now. I've just never been on this side of it before." I snapped back regretting it instantly the moment I saw his face fall.

"Christ! I've made a fucking mess of everything today. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Bella. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me."

I sat quietly for a moment stewing in my own indignation.

"Companion." I said flatly.

"What?"

Now it was Edward's turn to look confused.

"Companion. That's what you called me." I answered plainly. I sat there with my arms crossed over my chest and very defensive.

"Bella, please love. I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about."

I turned and glared at him. "When you punched that useless waste of human skin you told him to treat your "companion" with a little more respect. Physician heal thyself!"

Edward rolled his eyes in frustration and raked his good hand through his hair.

_Damn him! I hate him when he does that. _

"What in all that is holy started this argument?" Edward said with exasperation coloring his voice.

"What exactly _am_ I to you Edward?" I finally pulled up my big girl panties and threw the million dollar question out there.

Edward's face was dark, almost feral looking. Anger was seething beneath the surface. I could tell how much he was trying to control his temper again.

Edward finally answered. "_You_… you are the most irritating, pushy, unpredictable, sexy, loving, funny, woman I have ever met. Never in my life have I met a woman that I wanted to spend as much time inside their mind as I wanted to spend between their thighs. You frustrate me, you tempt me, you complete me and the best fucking thing is… is that you love me."

_Shit. I fucking love him when he does that._

"Wow." It was all I could manage to say.

"If a public declaration of what you _are_ to me Bella is what you need, then so be it. But right now this moment is between you and me. No press. No one else. I love you Bella Swan. Plain and simple. Plain and simple enough that the words marriage and forever keep rolling through my head."

Tears started to slip down my face. My heart felt like it was going to explode. I launched myself at him again.

I placed hot tear stained kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his forehead.

"I lu…uu…uve you too." I managed to hiccup out between kisses and tears.

I finally calmed down enough and was sitting in my man's lap contentedly as he stroked my hair.

"Wherever we are going Texas, tell the driver to make it snappy. I've got some lingerie to show you."

***

Of course true to fashion Edward had managed to pull of a feat of astounding proportion. As we entered into the Gore Hotel I was stunned by the old world opulence and luxury.

"Ah! Good Evening You're Grace."

"Good Evening Trevor. Thank you very much for honoring my request on such short notice." Edward replied.

I watched as my packages were whisked away and I continued gawking at the sheer beauty of the hotel. I felt as if I had been transported to another time.

"You'll be happy to know that the Tudor Room was available Your Grace." Trevor informed him.

"Excellent Trevor. Perhaps you would be kind enough to send some first aid supplies up to the room? I've had the most unfortunate accident and sustained an injury to my hand."

"Absolutely Your Grace." Trevor handed him the key card and we made our way to the grand carpeted staircase.

I was so taken by my surroundings I realized I had barely said a word to Edward since we had arrived at the hotel.

"When did you do this?" I asked him.

Edward's eyes twinkled. "When we were at the restaurant. I wanted to surprise you."

We made our way to the room and Edward opened the door to the Tudor Room.

I stepped inside and was immediately rendered breathless.

"This isn't real. Things like this just don't happen." I said as I took in the décor.

"They do in my world." Edward remarked with his sly crooked grin as he shut the door.

I marveled at the deeply paneled walls, the four poster bed, the fireplace and the lovely stained glass windows in the room. I felt like I had walked into sixteenth century England. I turned to look at Edward and I knew he could not mistake the smolder in my eyes. We stood there across the room from each other just waiting for the other to make the first move. The pull was strong and I began to feel the familiar ache of desire for him.

A discreet knock at the door interrupted us. Edward answered the door and received the first aid supplies that had been delivered.

I made my way over to him and led him to one of the plush red chairs in front of the stone fireplace. A large iron candelabrum filled with thick ivory pillars stood in the mouth of the fireplace and the candles flickered gently.

"Here, let's get that cleaned up. I knelt down in between his legs and took his hand gingerly in mine. I looked up at him and I could almost see a look of satisfaction cross his face. It made me flush red and I felt like I needed to catch my breath.

I reached for the antiseptic wipes and gently wiped away all the dried blood from his knuckles. The split was small and didn't seem to require any stitches.

Thank God because right now this man wasn't going anywhere.

I gently dabbed ointment onto the split and covered it with a butterfly bandage. I took the extra precaution and wrapped a light film of gauze around his hand.

Neither one of us said a word as I ministered to Edward's hand. I could feel his penetrating gaze on me and I was growing warmer and more excited by the moment.

I was getting wildly turned on by the idea that I was kneeling in between the knees of my champion, my Duke, my love who defended my honor. I wasn't sure if it was the room, the man or a combination of the two but I was rapidly spiraling into a sexually charged euphoria.

I stood up somewhat shakily. "Well, that should help. Perhaps we should find some ice to put on that as well."

"Bella." Edward's voice was deep, resonant and commanding.

I spun around to face him. "Yes?"

"The lingerie. You need to put it on. Now."

_Holy Mary Mother of God. He's going to make me come with that voice alone._

"Oh…Okay." I breathed out. I searched through my packages and found the one that I wanted. I turned around to ask him where the bathroom was and I was greeted by the sight of him slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. I stood there mute and stunned by the sheer physical beauty of him. His tapered elegant fingers slowly pushed those tiny little discs on his shirt through the button holes. His long lanky legs were still spread open and I could see the full evidence of his desire.

"The bathroom is hidden behind a secret panel Bella."

"What? Are you serious?" I finally snapped out of my reverie.

He chuckled lightly and stood up. He walked past me. His body brushed lightly against mine. The electric shock of that brief touch tingled through every nerve ending. He pushed open a panel in the wall and the bathroom was revealed. The large copper freestanding bath and more stained glass windows were stunning. Yeah. We were having sex in here later.

I started to walk past Edward when he caught a hank of my hair and wrapped it in his fist pulling my head back. His mouth was on mine, hard and demanding.

"Don't take too long Bella."

He let the door slide shut behind me.

_Fuck. _

I smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were a little swollen from the tears earlier but it wasn't bad. It just seemed to make my eyes more prominent. I slid out of my clothes and reached in to the packages pulling out my purchases from earlier today.

Shit. I had no scissors to remove the tags. I sat there and patiently bit through the little plastic tag attachments. I put on the lingerie, the stockings and the stiletto black pumps that Alice swore made my legs look a mile long.

I dug through my makeup bag and refreshed my mascara making my eyes look even bigger than before. I flipped my hair over and ran the brush through it frantically hoping to bring some life back into it. I flipped back up and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Not bad Swan. Not bad at all._

I slipped on the black silk robe and spritzed a little perfume on. I took a deep breath and pushed open the panel into the bedroom.

EPOV

_______________________________________________

I sat there in front of the fireplace watching the flames shimmy back and forth on the pillars in the candelabra. I had a bottle of Scotch sent up while Bella was in the bathroom. My hand was throbbing.

Not as much as my dick though.

Today had been an infuriating mess. I sat nursing a glass of scotch wanting the pain in my hand to go away. Worst of all I wanted the pain that I had unintentionally inflicted upon Bella today to go away.

She called me out today. I had been a complete shit to two women within the span of weeks. I was disgruntled and angry with myself. I knew I had to get my feelings under control because any moment now Bella was going to walk through that damn door.

I shifted in the large overstuffed chair trying all too hard to relax. I needed Bella tonight. I needed her in the worst way possible.

Slowly I saw the panel to the bathroom begin to slide open and the light from the bathroom began to peek out.

The panel swung open widely and I lost all coherent thought.

Bella stood before me.

My eyes roamed her body freely. She stood there with one arm dramatically held up above her head on the door frame.

"See something you like?" She asked. Her voice was teasing me. Seducing me. Goading me.

Her long deliciously shaped legs were covered in black thigh high stockings. The dangerous patent stiletto heeled shoes accentuated every strong curve of muscle in her legs.

The tie on her black silk robe was loose.

"If you want me--you know you are going to have to come here first. I can't even try to walk in these damn shoes without ending up in a face plant on the damn floor."

Not exactly the words of a temptress of the ages.

But she was my temptress and her lack of co-ordination made her that much sexier.

I crossed over to her and slowly undid the knot in the sash of her robe.

"Are you ready for me Texas?" She purred.

_Fuck! Yes!_

Slowly I opened her black silk robe and had a fucking heart attack on the spot.

Her bra…if you could call it that, consisted of nothing but black satin ribbons. Her delicious tits were surrounded by bands of ribbons….nothing else. She was completely exposed and lovingly framed in black satin ribbons. My dick took over and started thinking for me.

It took all I had to even begin to look downward. Her delicate slim hips were encased in tempting black lace. Her underwear didn't stop my heart like her bra did.

That is until she slipped off the robe and turned around.

I thought I was going to come in my pants. All I saw was flimsy black lace, satin ribbons and a meticulous tight bow that ended at the delicate dimples right above her deliciously shaped ass.

I literally dropped to my knees at the sight of her.

"Christ Bella. I need to taste you." It was all I could think of saying in the moment.

"Do it." Bella whispered softly.

I stood up, walked over and pulled her up into my arms. Her eyes closed, her mouth opened letting loose a hot breathy sigh and I felt her body go slack.

I carried her to the huge bed. I laid her down on the edge. Slowly my fingers slid lazy circles up from her ankles to her thighs relishing the feel of the silk of her stockings beneath my touch. I reached out and lightly slid my fingers against her mound. She was crazy wet. The black lace of her panties was soaked.

I smiled and slowly pulled one shoe off and then the next. My fingers found the elastic top of her stockings and I began to pull them down. I ran my nose along the length of one of her thighs causing her to shiver. The smell of freesia and strawberries mingled with the earthy smell of her sex. I was immediately struck by the thought that this was my own Eden.

I leaned down and placed appreciative kisses on her belly. I purposely avoided her breasts. I wanted her to beg me to touch them.

"Edward…" She breathed out huskily.

"Shhhhhh…just feel Love. Feel how much I love you." I kissed her navel.

"Feel me touching you." I kissed one of her shoulders.

_"Feel me."_ I demanded.

Bella's slender fingers found my hard cock and she wrapped them around me tightly. I hissed at the contact of her hand against me.

I spread her thighs open wider, pulled her panties to the side and took a preliminary lick.

She bucked against my face and I knew she wanted to come.

I licked her again and again with the flat surface of my tongue. I applied more pressure and she began to close her thighs.

I pushed them apart almost violently.

"Bella? Do you want me to make you come?" I taunted her.

Her breathing was fast and shallow.

"God yes." She whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" I teased.

"GOD YES!" She almost screamed.

I leaned back down and feasted on her again. Her juices coated my tongue and my face. I slipped two fingers inside her and began to slide them in and out as I sucked on her clit.

I could feel her beginning to tense and I knew her first orgasm was on the way.

"Edward…." She panted. "Oh God! EDWARD!!!"

Bella pushed herself up into my mouth and I felt the shudders of her first orgasm. My cock was ramrod hard and demanding equal time.

"I need…I need to be inside you Bella." I whispered in her ear. She allowed me to flip her over on her stomach and I slid those wickedly delicious panties of hers down her long toned legs.

I put my hands on her hips and slowly spread her open. I could literally see the moisture seeping from her. I grasped my cock in my hand and guided it into her slicked entrance.

I slowly pushed just the head of my cock in when I heard Bella whisper.

"So good. Damn baby. Your cock feels so good." She pushed back up against me causing my full length to slide into her heated pussy.

I took my cues from Bella. She was hot and so was I. I wanted to fuck her senseless. I began the steady rhythm of pulling almost all the way out only to slam home into her hot wet center. We picked up the pace. Our breathing almost matched each of my strokes perfectly. I could feel her muscles clenching tightly around me like a slick velvet glove.

I was losing my mind in the feel of Bella's body. I leaned forward and my fingers found a hardened nipple. I grasped it tightly, rolling it between my fingers. I was rewarded with more moans from Bella.

"God yes! Harder. Pinch my nipple harder." She begged.

I complied and rolled the hard little pebble between my fingers as my cock pumped its way in and out of her almost at a furious pace. She was tight and wet around me. She had control of her muscles and she tightened around me during each inward thrust. I was losing my mind. My hands gripped her ass tightly and I pushed harder.

"So good Bella…" I managed to pant out.

She answered me with frantic pants. I could feel her body getting tighter. I thrust harder and faster. I reached for her breasts again finding her nipple and pinching it tightly again.

"Come for me baby." I grunted in her ear. My body was so close to its own mind numbing release.

I let go of her nipple and slid the pad of my finger across her tight little clit. It was soaked with her juices and I let my finger slide across it back and forth.

Bella threw her head up against my shoulders.

"Shit! Fuck! Edward! That's too intense….I can't….I ….OMIGOD!"

Bella came around my cock with shuddering intensity. I stroked a couple more times riding out each one of her glorious waves of pleasure. Finally I let myself go. I felt myself spasm with such intensity it caused me to fall forward against her back.

We both fell to the bed with me on top of her almost hyperventilating.

We were silent for a moment. Then Bella started laughing.

"Fuck Edward. You're just a little heavy you know."

I started laughing with her. "Don't be such a pansy! You loved it." I rolled off her back and pulled her to my chest waiting for my breathing to return to normal.

We both lay there looking at the 15 foot ceiling above us. It was intricately carved and beautiful.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

I wiped some of the sweat from my forehead. "Yeah?" I panted out.

"How long before you're ready to do it in that magnificent shower?"

**Reviews are like pinched nipples...it hurts at first...but then it feels oh so goooooood!**


	33. Chapter 31 Flights of Fancy

**A/N: What the hell did I do to deserve so much love? OMIGOD! Ya'll are insane! The story alerts, the favorites alerts, the reviews!! The reviews are creeping up there ya'll! We're almost at the magic number of 1000!!! I say we because I couldn't do this without your help! I love my readers! Thanks so much for all support you have given me. I'm sitting on pins and needles waiting to see if I made it to the final list of nominees on the INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS! For all of you who voted for me....MMMMUUUUAHHH!!!!**

**Anyone interested in seeing the Gore Hotel? Check out their link and take the virtual tour. The Tudor Room is featured in the video and you will see how freaking grand it would be to have sex there with Rob Pattinson...whoops! I mean Dukeward. www(dot)gorehotel(dot)com/video(dot)aspx.**

**Come play with us on my Twilighted thread! I post pix, teasers and answer any and all questions!!! I'd love to hear from you. www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=5020!!**

**A new fan fic has grabbed my attention! It's called "What happens Now?" by wandb. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5168819/1. It's human B & E and it's grabbed my attention so far! Go show wandb some support!!!**

**To BritKat...we're making this journey together! I couldn't do this without your unerring support and the texts you send me at work to let me know you've sent me more delicious Rob pix! Thanks BABY! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!**

**My adventurous RobKats...the what's for dinner threads are killing me! Hell....all the emails lately have been flat effing funny! Thanks ladies! You Rock!**

**Rob Pattinson....thanks for the dreams! Who knew chanting "Bring it Pattinson" would give me hours of countless pleasure in your arms! I hate my alarm clock.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight! I just like putting them in tight jeans!**

Chapter 31 - Flights of Fancy

BPOV

________________________________

"How is your hand Edward?" I asked.

"It's exactly where I want it to be." He murmured nuzzling my neck. The water from the shower was cascading over the two of us and his fingers were doing maddening things in between my thighs.

I snorted. "Not that hand! A little to the left please…oh yesssssss!"

"It's fine Bella. Quit worrying about it." He pushed himself up against me and his soap slicked body felt marvelous. I put my hands on the shower wall and let his hands roam freely over my body. I could feel him place his hard cock in between the cheeks of my ass and slide it back and forth.

"Jesus that feels good." Edward moaned out as his hands gripped my hips harder. I reached down and started to touch myself. I could feel another orgasm building.

"Edward, I need you inside me now." I practically grunted. With a quick motion he turned me around, gathered me in his arms and pressed me up against the shower wall. I hooked my legs around his waist and he slipped inside me within an instant. My nails dug into his shoulders. I started to bite down on my lower lip as his thrusts got harder.

"Bella, oh God baby…so tight" Edward's breath was ragged and harsh in my ear. I clenched my muscles tightly and stars exploded behind my closed eyes.

'Uunnngh! Edward!" I came again riding each wave of pleasure that his glorious cock had just given me. "Do it…come for me Edward."

He needed no further encouragement. He thrust his way home and I felt the muscles in his back begin to quiver as he gave himself over to his climax. His mouth sought mine and he kissed me gently.

"Bella? You bit through your lip. You're bleeding." He became instantly concerned as he put me down and cupped my face in his hands. "It's not too bad though. Jesus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you do that."

I started laughing. "Shit. I didn't even realize I had done that. Damn Texas! That's hot!"

Edward started laughing with me. "Well I guess we've both spilt blood for each other tonight. Not exactly moonlight and roses but somehow fitting for us."

He leaned over to turn the water off and wrapped me in the large fluffy bath sheet. He shook the remainder of water from his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. We left the bathroom and pulled on the complimentary robes that had been hanging on the back of the door. Edward pulled me into his arms as we sat on the couch in front of the stone fireplace.

"We leave for Masen Estate tomorrow Bella. I've already chartered a helicopter. Jasper and Alice are going to fly out with us."

"Are you insane?" I bolted out of his embrace and started pacing. "A helicopter? Shit Texas! You already know that I don't like to fly."

"Bella, being in a helicopter is much different from being in a plane." He tried reasoning with me.

"Really? How? Because in my book they both go through the air and they both crash!"

"I could always blindfold you." He smiled wickedly at me.

I stopped pacing for a moment. "That's not funny."

"No…I meant now. It would be a deliciously lascivious way to get your mind off things and my hands on your body again."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Okay, you win Texas but no tying me to the bed. We have to save something for Masen Estate."

I bounced over to the bed and patted the coverlet. "Are you coming or not?"

***

I loved waking up in Edward's arms. I lay there relishing the feel of his leg in between mine, his arms wrapped tightly around me and the feel of his stubble rasping against my shoulder when he would stir slightly. I would tingle every time I felt a gust of his warm breath on the back of my neck. I could spend hours just memorizing the way the soft hair lay on his arms, curling so slightly around his elegant wrist.

I was saddened by the purplish bruise that had formed on his hand. Nothing should ever mar those spectacular hands of his.

Edward's hips shifted slightly and he pulled me in closer. "Good Morning." His voice was sultry in the early morning.

"Mmmm. Good Morning to you too." I delighted in the feel of him pressing into my back.

"You're so warm and soft right now. Don't want to leave." His voice was sex against my ear. His fingers had found my nipples and lightly started to tease them.

"Then don't." I was languishing under his touch.

Edward slid one hand down, grasped my leg and threw it up over his hip giving him absolute access. Slowly he began to sink inside me. We lay there slowly moving, our rhythm was becoming a familiar and well rehearsed dance. Each thrust would be met, savored and enjoyed. My breathing became a gentle panting as Edward whispered words of love in my ear. His fingers found my center and touched it slowly, sweetly bringing my body to an absolute crescendo. I crashed through my orgasm and Edward came right behind me.

"God I love sleepy sex." I finally managed to say. Edward had rolled over onto his back and I couldn't resist gently tugging at the hairs that ran from his navel downward.

"That tickles Bella. You keep that up and it won't be sleepy sex anymore. It will be hardcore wide awake sex." Edward was smiling with his eyes closed. He ran his hand along his jaw and I was startled once again by the tropical green color of his eyes as he opened them.

"We need to get dressed. I have some business to attend to before we fly out to the Estate." Edward groaned. He gave me a quick kiss, threw the covers back and started to walk towards the bathroom. I lay there on my side and was treated to the beautiful sight of his naked ass as he retreated. My hormones seemed to rocket wildly out of control.

It took a second for Edward's words to register in my brain. Flying. Helicopter. Not good. I got up out of the bed to find my clothes and the thought of flying in a plastic bubble with metal popsicle sticks whirling in a circle overhead made me just a little dizzy.

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this helicopter thing?" I asked Edward as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean myself up. Edward was shaving and I watched sadly as those lovely pieces of stubble rinsed off his razor and flowed down the drain.

"You missed a spot." I noticed and held out my hand for him to give me the razor.

"Where?" He asked as he looked quickly in the mirror.

There was just one small section near where his jaw met his ear and I had also noticed that his sideburns were a little uneven. I pointed it out to him and he reluctantly handed me the razor.

"You know this shows how much I trust you right? As accident prone as you are Bella, one wrong stroke and I'm a dead duke."

"Haa. Haa. Haa. That was a terrible play on words. I'm not going to hurt you." I gently slid the razor across his face and wiped away the residual shaving cream with a warm washcloth. I got his sideburns evened back up and wiped his face clean.

"Smooth as that fine ass of yours Texas." I grinned at my handiwork.

Edward finished up and gave me time in the bathroom. When I came out he was already dressed. I grudingly put my clothes on.

"Do you want some breakfast? I can order some room service or we can eat downstairs." Edward was on his cell phone calling for his driver.

I honestly didn't feel like eating anything. I knew I was being silly but the whole idea of flying was just not sitting well with me today. "No, just some tea this morning would be good."

Edward's forehead creased with worry. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just the anxiety of getting into a helicopter." I knew it wouldn't do any good to fight him on it. "Promise me you'll hold my hand the entire time?"

"I will hold you as tightly as humanly possible love." He walked over to me, pulled me up against him and placed a kiss on top of my head. He placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my face up to meet his. "I believe I forgot to tell you that I love you this morning."

I smiled back at him. "Just this morning?"

"I think that gives us something to look forward to this afternoon don't you?" He kissed me gently and I sighed the words I love you too into his beautiful mouth.

Edward took me by the hand and lead me towards the door. "Let's go get you some tea."

EPOV

_________________________________

I had to admit that Bella was looking quite pale. Well, more pale than usual. I watched as she fiddled with a strand of hair as she sipped her tea. She seemed so far away. I was beginning to wonder if pushing her into a helicopter was a good idea.

"Then the drunk says "Any woman who can throw her leg up that high has to be a ballerina…." Bella finally realized that I had said something.

"Huh? What was that about a ballerina?" She asked as a look of utter confusion crossed her face.

"I just tell you one of my best jokes and you didn't even hear it. Bella, we don't have to take the helicopter. I was just being selfish in wanting to get you to my family estate as quickly as possible. We can go by car." I reassured her.

She shook her head and the overhead lights caught all the lovely mahogany strands in her hair. "No. No Edward. I'm okay. Just promise me you'll tell me the joke again as we're taking off."

She gave me an almost passable smile. She constantly pushed herself. My brave Bella.

We had gotten the hotel to bring all of Bella's packages down from the room and load them into the car. There were a few reporters near my townhouse but that was to be expected. My driver pulled the car around to the back after backtracking around another way and we were able to make it inside relatively undisturbed.

"I'm going into my study to check my messages. Want to come?"

She put her hand on the banister of the staircase. "No. I think I just need to go ahead and pack and prepare myself for later."

"Well if you need some liquid courage, come find me." I smiled at her and watched her climb the stairs.

I made my way into my study and found several e-mails from Esme. The first messages were confirmation of her and Carlisle's arrival at the estate. The next couple of messages were frantic ones about last night.

I sat down into my leather chair and began to compose an email to Esme acknowledging her arrival and a brief apology with the promise of speaking later regarding the incident involving the reporter. I was going to have to do damage control.

I called Jasper. He assured me that even though Alice was on a last minute shopping spree this morning that they would meet Bella and I at the helipad.

I climbed the stairs two at a time anxious to find Bella. I walked into the bedroom and saw her suitcase on the bed. Clothes were laying half way out of the suitcase.

"Bella?" I called out.

"In here." She answered from the bathroom.

I walked in to find her washing her face again.

"Honey are you okay?" I crossed over to her and started to stroke her back.

"Yeah. Things just got a little hot and I needed to cool down. That's all. I texted Alice and asked her to bring me some Dramamine. I should be good to make the flight." She gave me a silly thumbs up.

"That's it. I'm cancelling the flight. We'll leave in the morning." I started to leave the bathroom.

"No! Don't Edward. I'm fine. Honestly. Besides it's probably just leftovers from all that champagne we drank yesterday."

I studied her closely. She had color in her cheeks and she seemed steady.

"Besides, I can't wait to see your home Edward. Please don't cancel the flight. Alice is excited and it will be fun with all four of us going together."

"Are you sure? Absolutely positively sure?" I asked one more time.

She blinked her luminous chocolate brown eyes and I was taken by the depth and beauty of them. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"I'm sure of you. You won't let anything happen to me."

***

We met Alice and Jasper at the appointed time. I was impressed. Jasper was always late for everything. Alice had to have been the one who orchestrated their timely arrival.

We got into the helicopter and I made sure Bella was strapped in tightly. I warned Jasper not to make any parachute jokes or make references to Technicolor yawns with Bella being so queasy earlier. Alice leaned forward and held one of Bella's hands while I held the other. The pilot gave us the thumbs up signal and the rotors roared to life.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and gripped my hand tightly as she felt the helicopter shift and begin to ascend upward. Once we were moving I saw her slowly to begin to open her eyes. As she finally opened them all the way she let out a surprised gasp.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful." Bella craned her neck to be able to see through the window properly.

Beneath us the rich green valleys, slopes and farms spread out creating an earthly patchwork quilt.

Bella became entranced by the landscape and I could feel her grip loosening on my hand. I was relishing the look of joy on her face and I knew that she was going to be stunned once she saw Lake Windemere.

As we finally made it into the Cumbria region and flew over the lake I saw tears slip from Bella's eyes.

"Are you okay?" I had to yell out over the roaring sound of the propeller.

"It's so….so… it's a fairytale Edward." She smiled at me and mouthed "thank you."

The helicopter began its descent and I felt Bella's hand in mine again. I squeezed it tightly and was very thankful for a smooth landing.

I got out of the helicopter and put my hands around Bella's waist to help her down. She started laughing. It was such a jubilant sound.

"That was amazing!" Bella twirled around searching the grounds. "Where's the house?"

"Look over your shoulder to the left." I instructed as I pointed down a boulevard that was framed by trees.

Bella's eyes became wide as saucers. "That's a house?"

I smiled feeling my heart swell with pride for my family's estate.

"No darlin'" Jasper drawled. "Where I come from that's a freaking monstrosity."

Bella spun to face Jasper. "You don't like the Estate?"

"Now I didn't say that. This place has a lot of great memories for me. I just happen to prefer Texas that's all."

Alice skipped over towards Bella's side. "You have to admit Bells. That's some serious Jane Austen shit there."

"Show me. Show me everything!" Bella turned to face me. Her eyes were blazing and her color was high again. I had arranged for horses to be harnessed to the old Masen carriage and it arrived at the helipad.

"Good Afternoon Your Grace." Tom, one of my most dedicated stable boys greeted us from atop the carriage. He hopped down and opened the carriage door.

"Good Afternoon Tom." I took Bella by the hand and led her to the carriage.

"Miss Swan. I do believe your carriage and Masen Estates awaits you."

**Okay...I'm seriously crushing on Dukeward now. Crap. He's gonna kill me! **

**Write me a fairy tale and disguise it as a review!!! Muuuahh!**


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: Alright Peeps! This is it! This is the chapter that's gonna put me over 1,000 reviews because all of you are going to show me some love right? Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter! Lots of you have some questions about Bella being sick...hmmmmm.... Until Ya'll get me a date with Rob Pattinson, I'm pleading the 5th!**

**Come play on the Two Stepping thread that I have running in the AU forums on Twilighted! I post pix, teasers, answer questions. Or Hell...just PM me and I'll get back to ya! **

**Special thanks to my beta BritKat who reassured me that I haven't fully lost all of my Aussie heritage! Thanks for making me feel veddy Brit again!!!!**

**To the RobKats who help feed my fanfic addiction....I hate/love you bitches. You realize I don't sleep anymore.... **

**To my very own E who whispered naughty things in my ear today and got me all worked up....It's on like Donkey Kong Buddy!**

**To Rob Pattinson, my muse, my neverending happiness... GAH!!! That's all I'm able to say anymore. I'm a drooling mess....**

Chapter 32 - To the Manor Born

BPOV

__________________________

My life had become surreal. I was in absolute awe of the beauty that surrounded me. But nothing compared to the awe I felt for the man who sat beside me, Edward had given his trust to me freely and the reward was magnificent.

Masen Estate loomed before me. The house had one central building with two long wings extended in a slight diagonal direction from each side. Large stone urns filled with brilliantly colored flowers graced each step that lead up to the intricately carved front doors. Corinthian style columns held up the awning which was graced with the Masen family crest.

The horse drawn carriage added to the initial impression of the house. Edward had obviously wanted me to see his family home in the best possible light.

Alice had whispered in my ear when Jasper was helping her up into the carriage. "He doesn't miss a trick does he?"

I smiled widely at Alice. I was a complete lovesick fool right now.

"Does Jasper?" I retorted.

Her wide grin and quick wink let me know he was just as romantic and grand as Edward. As the carriage came to a stop in front of the house, Edward got out and helped me down.

"Yeah. Um. This is my home." Edward seemed almost nervous for some reason. I kept my hand in his and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"It's amazing. I can't wait to see the inside."

Jasper helped Alice out and all four of us climbed the steps to the front door. Just as we arrived at the top step, the doors swung open to reveal the Grand Entry Hall.

Black and white marble tile was set in a checkerboard pattern. The light from the massive crystal chandelier that hung from the carved molding in the ceiling managed to catch the shimmery glints in the marble. Two large staircases swept down from a huge railed balcony on the second floor. Enameled vases decorated with what I was sure was pure gold gilt were filled with massive floral arrangements. I could smell lavender and freesia. Two of my favorite scents.

"Okay Texas. I don't think I can handle any more opulence. It's going to be very hard to return to my shoebox apartment in Seattle after all this."

A dark shadow crossed Edward's face for a moment.

"I'm just kidding! You know I'm dying to see the rest of the house." Edward's cheek ticked slightly on one side and then relaxed.

"If ya'll will excuse me? I'm going to take Ms. Brandon here on a tour of my own. I only get to have her to myself a little while longer so I am going to enjoy it while I can." Jasper linked his arm through Alice's and started to pull her away.

I turned to Alice with complete surprise. "You're leaving soon?"

"Yes. James called me this morning. I'm going to attend the party tomorrow night and then it's off to do a photo shoot in New York. Besides, Jasper has to get back to the ranch as well." Alice looked almost devastated at having to leave Jasper. She brightened back up quickly though.

"Besides, I'll see all of you back in Houston for Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party his parents are throwing for them." Alice started giggling as Jasper placed kisses on the back of her neck.

"Are you still going to meet me at the stable later?" Edward asked Jasper.

"What's going on at the stable? Can I come?" I asked.

"I've got a new collection that I want to oversee." Edward informed me.

"New horses?" I was excited about seeing his stock.

"You could say that. I have a mare that is ready to breed."

Jasper asked Alice if she wanted to go. "Only if Bella is." She replied.

"Oh I am so totally going. I've been dying to see Edward's horses." Edward smiled warmly at me and took my hand.

"Bella, it's not going to be what you expect. I promise. It's not that exciting."

"Aw give me a break Texas. Anything is exciting as long as you're there." I teased him lightly.

"Fine. Jasper, shall we meet down there in about two hours? It will give me time to show Bella around."

"Two's good for me cousin. I'll see ya down there. Come on Tinkerbell. I want to show you my childhood room. Maybe we can play naughty babysitter." Jasper threw Alice up onto his shoulder and she shrieked the whole way up the staircase.

"They're perfect for each other you know?" I commented as I watched them disappear.

"We're perfect for each other." Edward put his hand around my neck and pulled me close to him. He bent down and his lips softly touched mine. With one gentle kiss, I was pulled into the seductive haven of Edward's mouth. The kisses were slow, long and lazy. The kinds of kisses that make you stand on your tip toes and just cling on for dear life. I opened to him and his tongue slid against mine. I reveled in the feel of his body against mine, the hot breaths that passed back and forth between us, the sighs and murmurs of contentment. Edward finally broke the kiss. He ran his thumb along my bottom lip.

"I could kiss you for hours." He was so serious.

"Who's stopping you Texas?" I laughed out of nervous reaction to the intensity in his voice.

He hissed in between his teeth. "Unfortunately I am. I want to show you more of the house. Besides, I think we need to adjourn to the garden. I have something for you there."

"What?" I eyed him suspiciously.

His eyes and his smile dazzled me for a moment. I would never get tired of looking at that face.

"Come and see. I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it. It was something that my Mother used to share with me when I was a little boy. I'm looking forward to sharing it with you."

I was touched by the sentimental tone in his voice. "Of course I would love to go with you to the garden Edward."

We walked down a long hallway and passed through some double glass paned doors. The garden was breathtaking. Rolling slopes covered in rich mossy green grass were dotted with the most amazing animal topiary. Profusions of flowers grew in well organized clusters. As we walked further through the garden I could see a clearing with a large white garden tent that was gently billowing in the light breeze. Edward led the way to the tent and we went inside. There was a table covered in a thick white linen table cloth and beautiful china. Silver tea urns sat on the table. Trays of pastries offering delicious temptation at every turn caught my eye. For the first time today, my stomach actually rumbled.

Edward pulled out my chair and dropped my napkin in my lap as I sat down.

"You are going to eat if I have to force you." Edward politely warned.

"Force me? I doubt that. Is this what you used to do with your Mother?" My eyes were wide at the spread before me.

"Not quite. Give me one moment and I will share one of my favorite things in the whole world with you." Edward sat down and opened a cloth covered basket on the table. He pulled out what looked like a biscuit.

"My Mother used to like to serve me a Devonshire tea when I was little. I used to get so excited about spending that alone time with her every day. We would take tea and eat this." I watched as he split the biscuit apart. It didn't have the same consistency as a regular biscuit.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a scone Bella." Edward remarked.

"That doesn't look like the scones I get at Starbucks." I was a little wary.

"That's because at Starbucks it's not a real scone. Now be quiet and watch." His reprimand was light. He opened another silver container on the table and plopped a nice amount of strawberry preserves on each side of the scone. I liked strawberry preserves. I started to reach out to take my plate from him.

"Not yet!" He gently scolded. "Now comes the clotted cream." He spooned out a generous portion of the thick cream on top of the preserves and handed me my plate. I waited for him to make one for himself.

"Now. Take a bite Bella. Tell me what you think." He watched with amusement as I took my first bite and my eyes practically rolled back into my head.

"Omigod! Edward! This…this is sooooo good! The cream, the scone…oh shit…you were right. Those suckers they sell at Starbucks are cardboard."

I was rewarded with one of Edward's genuinely pleased laughs and I smiled back at him.

"Glad I amuse you." I answered.

He reached over and kissed the tip of my nose. "You had a dollop of cream on your nose. It was delicious by the way."

"Thank you Edward. Thank you for sharing such an important memory with me."

"Thank you Bella for making a new one." He looked at me in earnest. I heard his voice almost choke with emotion. "I love you."

I got up and put my finger into the clotted cream then slid it into his mouth as I sat on his lap. Edward sucked slowly on my finger and I could feel the need for him rise to a fever pitch. I bent down and kissed his forehead. I returned my words of love as a whisper against his forehead. The feelings I had been experiencing over the last several days were overwhelming. I pulled my finger from his mouth and sucked it gently into mine. My meaning was quite clear.

"Bella, we have to meet Jasper at the stables shortly. I want you to have some more tea. Please love? For me?"

I sighed as I left his lap and went to sit in my chair. Edward laughed at my petulant expression and pulled his chair closer to mine. He placed his hand in mine and then fed me another delicious bite of the strawberry and clotted cream confection. I ate the rest of the scone almost rabidly and managed to polish off three more before my stomach finally registered it was full.

Edward checked his watch and asked me if I was ready to go. I blissfully stood up and stretched.

"Thanks for making me eat. I guess I did need the food. And the fresh air. And definitely the company."

Edward took me by the hand and led me back toward the house. We went back out through the front where Tom was waiting with a horse. One horse.

"What's going on?" I asked. Edward walked me over to the horse.

"Have you ever been on a horse before Bella?" He asked. I started shaking my head no and backing away.

"Relax!" He said laughing at my skittishness. "I'm going to ride with you. I'll hold you the whole time. I just want to tell you how to get up into the saddle after I get up there. Tom will be holding the horse steady."

Tom stroked the shiny hair on the side of the horse's face. "Would you like to pet him Miss?" He asked me.

Edward gave me a little nudge forward. I reached out and ran my hand down the side of the horse's jaw. It was wonderful. I felt the long hair of the horse's mane in between my fingers and felt the wondrous texture of it. I smiled as I watched Edward put his foot into the stirrup and swing himself up into the saddle. He took my breath away.

Edward held out his hand to me. I tried to put my foot in the stirrup but as uncoordinated as I am it was a futile exercise to even try again. Edward instructed Tom to give me a boost upward and I ended up in Edwards's arms sitting side saddle against him.

'Swing you leg around carefully Bella so that you are fully astride the horse."

I moved as gently as I could but the horse kept making little stamping motions and it made me nervous. I felt Edward's arm slide tightly around my waist.

"I've got you." He whispered in my ear. The memories of the first night we met came flooding back. He didn't let me go then and I knew he wouldn't let me go now.

I got myself situated and Tom altered the stirrups so I would feel balanced. Edward urged the horse forward in a steady walk. I could feel all of Edward's body pressed up against me. I found it to be an extraordinary experience sitting atop an incredibly powerful animal riding through the countryside. The way the horse moved and the way Edward felt holding me so close, caused the experience to be quite exciting.

"I thought this would be a better way to get to the stable. I wanted you to see more of the countryside. Would you like to try to learn how to ride tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"Yes please! This has just been such an amazing day. I just have no idea how you are going to top this tonight."

Edward leaned into me and his breath was hot on my ear. "I'm leaving tonight up to you Bella."

I blushed wildly at the hidden meaning in his voice and several ideas came to mind at once.

"Done Deal Texas. You're in for a world of hurt."

Edward laughed as we rode closer to the stable. "That's what I was counting on."

***

Jasper and Alice were waiting for us. Alice was looking a little green and Jasper was laughing quietly.

"What's with Alice?" I asked.

Jasper snorted trying to control his laughter. "She was just in the room where Edward has all his artificial vaginas."

"What?" I spun around to face Edward.

"For the stallions Bella. As a rule when collecting sperm, you should never share the artificial vagina between stallions. The stallion I'm collecting from today should be having the "boot" or the artificial vagina prepared for him right now. It can't be too hot, too tight, too cold or too loose. You won't be able to get a collection."

"This I got to see. Show me." I was genuinely curious and was taken with the authoritative way in which Edward spoke about what was about to happen.

Edward walked me to the room where members of his staff were getting things ready. He opened a big cabinet and showed me the individual "boots" for each stallion. I watched in fascination as one was taken down, washed, clean and made ready for the collection.

"So how do you get the sperm out of the….the…you know?"

"It flows into a receptacle at the end which is basically a baby bottle with a liner in it." Edward explained.

He walked us back into the stable where they had what they called a tease mare waiting for the stallion to come in. Edward explained that the mare was in sexual receptivity meaning she was in heat. They were going to use her for the sample.

"Why artificial? Why not let them just do it on their own?" I asked.

I went over to stand next to Alice because frankly I was starting to feel a little uneasy myself. We watched as they brought the stallion in. The horse was making a lot of noise.

"That's just the stallion announcing himself to the mare." said Jasper.

I watched as Edward strapped on what looked to be a bike helmet. He grabbed the "boot" with the receptacle in it.

Jasper continued explaining to us what was going on. "They're going to take the stallion over to the dummy over there and let the stallion mount it. Edward is going to have to keep his eyes on the stallion at all times. You never want to turn your back on the horse while doing this."

I was starting to get worried. "Relax Bella. Edward's a pro at this." Jasper assured me.

I watched in a combination of fascination and horror as the stallion got on top of the dummy. I thought Alice was going to pass out when she saw the size of the stallion's penis. Edward quickly got into position, pushed the artificial vagina onto the stallion's penis all the way up to the horse's groin and let that sucker go to town.

_He's jacking off a horse! My boyfriend jacks off horses for a living. _

It was over pretty quickly and Edward pulled away and handed the collection over to his assistant.

Jasper clapped him on the back. "Nice work cousin. Let's hope we have a successful insemination. So ladies what did you think?"

Alice was flustered. "Jasper Whitlock! How dare you drag me down here to show me horse porn! OMIGOD!"

"She's just pissed cuz that horse has a bigger dick than mine." Jasper teased.

I started to giggle. Which in turn caused Alice to start to giggle. Edward and Jasper started laughing and pretty soon we were all in hysterics.

Once we finally calmed down Edward suggested returning to the house for a nice quiet evening watching movies and just hanging out together. We knew the next couple of days were going to be hectic with Esme and Carlisle arriving. Soon the house was going to be overrun with caterers and decorators. A quiet evening sounded like a perfect end to the day.

We were sprawled out in the home theatre watching movies. We had stuffed ourselves at dinner on typical pub fare such as bangers, meat pies and Cornish pasties. I was literally dozing with my head on Edward's chest when he suggested we call it a night and go upstairs. Jasper and Alice seemed to have no problems ending our evening together as well. We all bid each other goodnight at the top of the staircase and headed towards our respective rooms.

"Sleepy love?" Edward had his arm around me and we were walking slowly down the hallway.

"Not too sleepy. Remember tonight is supposed to be my turn." I reminded him.

"I seem to remember someone issuing the challenge of a world of hurt."

I smiled at him as I opened the door to his bedroom. I pulled him in from the hallway.

"Get your game face on Texas because this shit starts now." I pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his button fly jeans and gave them a quick tug and the buttons obediently slid free. I had his jeans down to his ankles while he was still trying to kick off his shoes. He finally got his feet out of his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, pulling his socks off with them. I stood up and stared at him just standing there in his boxer briefs. I could tell he was amused by my sudden attack.

"Turn around." I ordered.

"What?"

"Turn around and go stand over by the bed and wait for me. I'll be right back." I disappeared into Edwards's closet. I loved the smell of his clothes. The dark wool suits, the stiffly starched white shirts, the soft faded cotton polo shirts and ripped jeans that he liked to wear. I searched through his closet until I found what I needed. It was his old school uniform from Eton.

I took off my clothes, slid the vest on and put on one of his ties. The vest came down just under the curve of my ass. I pulled my hair up and finding a pencil on his dresser I slid it through to hold my messy bun in place.

"Bella? What are you doing in there?" Edward called out from his bedroom.

"I'll be right there. Just hang on…." I answered.

Holy shit! I found it. I had to stifle a giggle. Oh this was good. This was really good.

"Edward? Are you ready?" I called out to him.

"Yes for Gods sakes! You're driving me …." His words stopped dead in his throat as I walked out of his closet.

"Bella? What are you doing in my Eton vest? And why are you holding my riding crop?"

"That's _Miss Swan_ to you." I said as I closed the closet door and made my way to the bed.

**Leave a review and I'll let you swap places with Bella......**


	35. Chapter 33 Birthday Boy, Part 1

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL WHO VOTED FOR ME IN THE INDIE TWIFIC AWARDS! I didn't make it to the next round, but I got the biggest and best reward ever by getting exposure for my story and a ton of new readers! I love you guys! I have the best readers ever! Your reviews constantly make me smile and you know how much I love talking to you!**

**In the RUN! DON'T WALK!....category: If you aren't reading "Poughkeepsie" by or "Clipped Wings, Inked Armor" by Hunterhunting, I highly suggest that you get a move on. These two fanfictions have completely owned my ass over the last couple of days!!!! Amazing, amazing stuff! Let us not forget AngstGoddess who has toiled away at one of the best fanfics EVER! She popped my FF cherry and for that I am eternally grateful!!!**

**This chapter is going to be divided into three parts. I didn't think it was fair to make you wait for an update. Like John Lennon said...."Life is what happens when you are making plans." Besides....I would have a cow getting PM's from ya'll asking me when I was going to update. I'm so chickenshit.**

**To my beta! BritKat...you are my sun, my moon and....quit bogarting Rob and send him to me will ya? You know whats cumming......teee heeee......**

**Robkats!!!! Stay with me...hold my hand please?**

**Rob Pattinson: Listen bucko!!!! Those photos that dropped yesterday caused major heart palpitations. Are you trying to kill a cougar? Yeah. That's what I thought. Sigh.........**

Chapter 33 - Birthday Boy

EPOV

_______________________________

I had been standing there wearing nothing but my boxer briefs for about the last fifteen minutes. I was beginning to get annoyed. It had started out better than I had even tried to imagine. Within one minute her fingers had slipped every button free from the fly of my jeans and yanked them down my legs in a hurry. I sensed her urgency and did everything I could to take my shoes and socks off at the same time. Thank God I never tied my trainers too tightly. I was able to use the heels of my feet to slip my shoes off each foot. As my jeans pooled around my ankles, I grabbed both the waistband and my socks and tugged each leg off with success. I was now standing in front of Bella wearing nothing but my boxer briefs and watching her as she pulled away from me and moved towards my closet.

She flung the doors wide open and left me instructions just to stand there at the foot of the bed until she returned. I wanted to know what she was up to. I could hear her rummaging through my closet, little bursts of giggles issuing forth.

"Edward, are you ready?" She called from inside my closet. _Finally!_

"Yes! For God's Sake! You're…" My words got caught in my throat as she came through those closet doors. Her hair was piled on top of her head, wrapped into a messy bun and secured with a pencil. She was stunning. Her legs were long and lithesome. Everywhere I looked I could see the light reflecting beautifully off expanses of her pale skin. Her cheeks were naturally flushed and I found her to be extremely fetching.

"Bella? What are you doing in my Eton vest? And why are you holding my riding crop?"

She had nothing on but her delicate lacy blue panties, my school vest and one of my class ties that hung between the lovely valley in between her succulent breasts. My cock reacted before my brain fully processed the fact that she was smacking that riding crop in her hand.

'That's _Miss Swan _to you." She corrected and made her way towards me and the bed.

_Bella wants to play!_

My cock was fully saluting the vision standing in front of me. Bella came to a stop inches from me and I could felt her drag the tip of my riding crop up the inside of my calf muscle and slowly move it up to my thigh. I closed my eyes and sucked in a small breath between my teeth.

"Are you a good student Mr. Cullen? Do you take instruction well?" She asked me. Her voice was thick with promise.

"Yes Miss Swan." I dutifully answered.

"Good. _Put both your hands up on the bed posts please."_ She instructed. I reached out immediately and lay my hands on the posts at each side of me. I watched as she took the tie from around her neck. She wrapped it around one of my wrists securing it to the bedpost.

"Whoops! Forgot one!" She claimed dramatically and headed back towards my closet.

_Fuck! Not again. Don't take long…Don't take long….Don't take long…Don't…._

Bella flounced back into the bedroom brandishing another one of my hundred dollar silk ties. I didn't have the heart to tell her how much those fuckers cost because the look on her face was making my cock twitch at the sight of her.

She secured my other wrist. She seemed all too entirely pleased with the situation. I felt her climb on the bed behind me then she placed her fingernails against my hips and slowly ran them up the sides of my body. It was excruciatingly delightful. I tensed for a moment as she passed her nails over the most sensitive spots of my body, eliciting groans of pleasure from me.

_She was behind me and I could feel her breath against my ear._ She was hot and excited. Her breathing set the pace of mine. She reached around my chest and rolled my nipples in between her tiny fingers. I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped from my lips. She was set on torturing me tonight.

_Are you complaining? _

Bella hopped off my bed and came around where I could see her. My vest hugged the curve of her delicious ass and I tugged against the ties that secured my wrists.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Mr. Cullen. I haven't even given you the rest of your instruction yet. First of all I have to see if you came fully prepared."

Bella stepped towards me and grabbed the waistband of my boxers and peered inside. I smirked at her knowing all too well that she liked what she saw.

"Find something amusing Mr. Cullen?" Her voice was authoritative. "We can end this lesson right now."

Bella started to walk away from me but not without running her nails along the length of my cock first. All the little hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"No Miss Swan. Please continue with the lesson." I played along.

Bella quickly snapped the riding crop across my thighs. It stung like hell and made my eyes water for a second. I had to bite back a retort. I was very curious to see how far she was willing to go.

"Very good Mr. Cullen. I see you understand the brevity of this situation." My hard taskmistress was having a little too much fun with this. _Bella walked around behind me and I could feel her hands on my back._ Her fingers traced the muscles in my shoulders and made their way down to my ass. She cupped one cheek in her hand.

"Very nice. Very tight." She murmured appreciatively. "Do you taste as good as you look Mr. Cullen?"

I could feel the warm, wet heat of Bella's tongue as she ran it all the way up from my ass to my shoulder blades. I strained against my boxers and gripped the restraints. She was going to drive me crazy tonight. I loved every second of it.

Bella looped her fingers through the waistband of my boxers and slid them down my legs, freeing my cock. It bounced up and hit my belly. I was extremely hard and drops of pre-cum had started to issue forth. I watched as Bella licked her lips and I silently wished for that lush red velvet tongue of hers to find its way to my cock.

"Well Mr. Cullen….it seems as if you _are_ prepared for my final examination." She commented. Her double entendre was not lost on me.

_I watched as she knelt down in front of me._ _Oh sweet Jesus. _

Her tongue snaked out and tasted me. Her warm ruby lips surrounded my dick and she slowly slid her mouth down my turgid length. Her mouth was hot, wet and tight. She began to suck me slowly, the pressure building with each downward stroke of her mouth. I watched as my cock slid in and out of her hypnotic mouth. Bella lightly stroked her nails over my balls and I felt myself push my hips into her mouth involuntarily.

She pulled back and smacked my cock lightly with her hand.

"Uh, Uh, Uh! Don't even think about it." She warned me. I clenched my teeth, willing myself to stop the natural movement of my hips

_I wanted to fuck her. I had to fuck her. I wanted to fuck her mouth so badly._

Bella's warm breath washed over me as she took me into her mouth again. Her fingers laced around the base and she stroked me as her tongue bathed the head of my cock.

"So good." I managed to hiss out through clenched teeth. The sensations of her mouth combined with her hands had me barreling towards a powerful climax. Bella knew I was getting close.

"Ask permission. Ask permission to come or this stops now."

"Please…please Miss Swan." I managed to pant out.

"Please what Mr. Cullen?" Her hand stopped stroking me. It was frustrating as hell. She looked so beautiful kneeling there in front of me. Her mouth. Oh God I wanted that mouth. I gave in and told her what I wanted.

"Please Miss Swan may I cum in that extremely hot mouth of yours?"

She smiled her best temptress smile and sucked my cock back into her mouth. My hips started moving. I couldn't stop them and I was relieved when she didn't either. I could feel the familiar tightening in my body. Not being able to touch her was torture.

"I'm….God Miss Swan…I'm……Unghhhh!" I came in full spurts in her mouth and she took it all. I pulled against my restraints as I shuddered from the force of my climax.

Bella stood up, licking her lips. "That was delicious. Are you ready for your next lesson?"

I was still having trouble breathing and she just stood there smiling at me. I would get even with her for this. But for now, I really had no room to complain.

"Yes Miss Swan. I am definitely ready for my next lesson." I answered. I smirked at her knowing just how much it would irritate her.

_You want to play? Let's see how far you are going to go._

**Part Two to drop either late tonight or tomorrow!!! Stay tuned...... Sorry had to rub this lemon out! :P**

**Dukeward wants to hear about his performance....drop a review!**


	36. Chapter 32 Birthday Boy, Part 2

**A/N: As promised kids..... Here is part two. More lemon! **

**To my lovely beta BritKat who gave me riding lessons English style....thanks BB!!! You are one in a million! **

**RobKats... I love our shitbagz fan fiction discussions.... Oh and I'm still howling over Jackson's Carol Brady Wig in "New Moon"....Bwahahahahahahhaa!**

**Rob Pattinson...I look at the lovely pix of you when you were still a pup (featured Bliss Boy) and I'm sure I am going to burn in Hell for all the impure thoughts I had today...**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight....I just like putting them in tight jeans!**

Chapter 33. - Birthday Boy, Part 2

BPOV

________________________________________

Edward was standing in front of me with a ridiculous smirk on his face. Cheeky bastard. I wasn't done with him yet. He had gotten his. Now it was time for me to get mine.

I took a step forward and wound my fingers tightly through his hair and pulled causing him to utter a quick profanity.

"You look very pleased with yourself Mr. Cullen. However, I'm not pleased. Not pleased at all." I pouted.

"And what pray tell can I do to please you Miss Swan?"

"I feel the need to go riding Mr. Cullen and I am in desperate need of a good pony."

Edward looked a little confused for a minute. I touched the hard planes of his chest relishing the feel of the muscles beneath my hands.

"Hmmmmm. You would make a lovely pony." I caressed his thighs. "Such lovely flanks. Would you mind terribly if I rode you Mr. Cullen?"

"No Miss Swan. I would be most amiable to having you ride me."

"Excellent." I chimed as I began to untie his wrists. Edward shook his arms to bring some of the feeling back. I shoved him backwards onto the bed.

"Let's begin shall we?" I slowly stepped in between Edward's legs and watched as his eyes darkened. The corner of his mouth twitched just a little and I knew he was trying to suppress a smile.

I turned around and began to shimmy out of my panties. I bent over very slowly making sure that Edward got a really good glimpse of my naked ass as I pushed my panties down my legs.

"Fuck." He whispered.

I turned around to find him with his hand over his mouth.

"I think I want to go bareback riding Mr. Cullen. Could you undo the buttons on my vest please?" I sweetly asked him.

His long fingers reached for the buttons and his eyes never left mine as he slipped them free. I watched as his tongue swept over his lower lip. I reached up to shrug myself out of the vest. I pulled the pencil from my hair and it came cascading down my back.

Edward let out another small groan. His cock was at full mast again. Just staring at his erection made me even more wet. I was already slick from my full on power trip of sucking him off. I was having fun and I wasn't ready to quit just yet.

I slowly slid the vest down my arms. "Touch me." I told him.

I felt him place his hands on my hips and pull me towards him. He placed warm kisses on my stomach. I could feel his silky hair on the underside of my breasts. His tongue darted out and ran a wet hot circle around my navel. It made me shiver.

I cupped one of my breasts and offered it to him. He immediately responded. His tongue circled my nipple causing it to stiffen. He pulled it into his mouth and nipped at it lightly with his teeth. Edward's other hand traveled downward to the juncture of my thighs. I felt one of his lovely fingers part the petals of my sex and slide into me.

I arched my back at the luxurious feel of his mouth and his hands. He added another finger inside me and I stood there letting him suckle me, his fingers moving in a slow steady rhythm. His thumb brushed over my clit and I sucked in a quick breath.

"I need to be inside you….Bella." He whispered. I threw aside the game. I needed him more than I needed the games. We were both at a fever pitch to feel our bodies joined together.

"Edward, Oh god Edward…" I cupped his face with my hands and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss started slow but soon became frantic. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me up against his body and lay back down on the bed.

"Ride me Bella." He encouraged.

I climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. I took the full length of him and ran the head of his cock through my wetness.

"So soft, so wet." He growled.

I placed him inside me and slid down on his full erection. Death by impalement would be a wonderful way to die. My hips started to move. I could feel his fingers playing my body like the way he played his piano. He could coax the melody of desire from me so easily. I looked at his face as I rode him. He was so fucking beautiful.

At first our lovemaking was slow and intense. I slid my fingers into his mouth and let him suck on them. His hand slid between us and I could feel his thumb on my clit again. He knew exactly how to touch me. The fires started to burn harder and brighter. I picked up my pace. Edward's thumb was working its magic and I was starting to feel the first waves of my orgasm. I placed my hands on his chest and kept riding him harder and faster as he touched me.

I started to quiver and the intensity of my orgasm took me by surprise. Stars shot out behind my closed eyes. I was panting out his name spurring him on towards his own release. With one quick movement his hands were on my hips. He raised me up and slammed me back down onto his cock. He grunted with satisfaction as he released into me.

I fell forward onto his chest and lay there trying to catch my breath. His own breathing was just as ragged as mine.

"Bella?' He finally whispered out while he played with the tresses of my hair.

"Yes?" I answered as I surreptitiously inhaled the very scent of the both of us. The smell of pure unadulterated sex. I would never grow tired of that smell. It was lust, love and so perfectly us.

"You do realize I will never be able to return to Eton without sporting a hard on now?"

I started laughing. "That was my whole plan Texas."

The laughter subsided. We lay there skin to skin, caresses, kisses and murmurs of love passed between us. As I drifted off to sleep I could feel the light kisses from Edward in my hair.

As I drifted I could have sworn I heard him whisper the word "Stay."

***

I woke up and smiled looking at Edward's peacefully sleeping form that was lit up by the glorious morning light. His disheveled bronze hair peaked out from under the covers. I laughed gently to myself. I had been completely ravished last night and now I was ravenous with hunger. Edward had promised me true riding lessons this morning but as I felt the blush creep up my cheeks I wasn't exactly sure how last night and this morning were going to compare.

I decided to sneak out of the bed and go ahead and take my shower. As much as I wanted to spend the day in bed with him there was just too much happening today. I was nervous with the prospect of Esme and Carlisle arriving but also glad that I would be seeing Rose again today. Rose had sent Alice and I both emails letting us know that she had set up for her stylists to come in this evening and get us ready for Edward's birthday party. Rose had been making such a sincere effort to get to know both Alice and myself. I actually found myself liking her. She was kind of tough in her own way but also very damn funny. She was a perfect foil for Emmett.

I had just finished blow drying my hair when Edward came into the bathroom. He looked a little alarmed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his eyes searching my face.

"Besides wanting to devour a huge breakfast? Yeah I'm fine. More than fine. Hello gorgeous." I smiled and kissed him. He seemed to relax.

"Sorry Bella. It's just after yesterday I wanted to make sure you were okay. I woke up to find you gone and noises coming from the bathroom."

I put my arms around him and kissed his naked chest. "I'm fine. I told you yesterday that I was suffering from nothing but pure nerves from flying. Besides, I think perhaps last night was the best medicine I could have gotten."

He chuckled as he held me. "The riding crop? Really? That hurt like a bitch Bella."

"Sorry…I got a little carried away. But honestly I can't say I blame myself. I did have you naked and tied to a bed for God sakes!" I admitted.

"Let me get in the shower beautiful girl. We'll have some breakfast and get to the stables. I want to show you Lake Windermere."

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed the slight cleft in his chin. "Sounds good. I'm going to go see if Alice and Jasper are up yet."

I playfully smacked one cheek of his ass as he turned to start the water to the shower.

Edward turned around and grabbed me quickly by both arms and pulled me tightly to him. I felt his lips hot on my ear.

"Mark my words Miss Swan; I will have retribution for the riding crop." His tongue traced the shell of my ear and he let me go.

"Okay." It was all I could manage to squeak out. I loved when his accent became clipped and precise. It was fuck hot.

***

I was standing in the stable just completely mesmerized by the sight of Edward in his riding breeches and shiny black boots. He had my horse saddled and ready.

"First of all Bella I am going to teach you how to ride English style."

I couldn't help but giggle a little at that and Edward raised his eyebrows at me indicating that he was completely serious. Edward led me over to the horse and explained how I was going to get on. He took the horse to what he called a mounting block. Again I couldn't help but giggle at the double entendre. What the fuck was wrong with me this morning?

Edward led the horse to the left side of the mounting block. He instructed me to step up onto it as he swung the reins over the horse's head. He told me to put my left foot into the stirrup and grab the reins with my left hand as well as a handful of the horse's mane.

"Bella put your right hand on the back of the saddle, swing your leg over and gently sit in the saddle as not to startle the horse."

I did as he said and was amazed that I was actually coordinated enough to pull it off. Edward adjusted both stirrups to the right length. It was kind of erotic the way he adjusted my foot into each stirrup. His instruction was gentle and I was getting turned on watching him.

"Now, Bella, you need to gather the horse's reins so that you can _feel _the horse's mouth. You don't want to pull on the reins."

"How the hell do you do that? Right now all I'm feeling is like a horse's ass." I laughed.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Always with the jokes. Seriously, pretend you are holding two full mugs of coffee. Your hands need to stay upright. The reins come from the bit in the horse's mouth to your hand, up through your fingers and then over the top. Like this." He placed the reins into the correct position in my hands.

"They need to stay like that all the time. Jazz will tell you that riding Western is totally different. And I'll have him show you how to do that the next time we are back at the MC Ranch."

_The next time we are back at the ranch….He doesn't want me to leave him anytime soon._

"Now sit up straight Bella. Sit very straight and push your bum down into the saddle. The heels of your feet need to be down below the level of your toes. Only your toes should be on the stirrups."

I did as he instructed completely amazed that the horse hadn't bolted away with me flailing helplessly in the saddle.

"Ready to start moving?" He asked me. I nodded and he continued his instruction.

"Gently squeeze the horse with your legs and make a quiet _click click _sound. Just relax. I have the horse on a lunge line so I'm here to help you. We're just going to walk you around in a big circle until you can get used to turning the horse and the feel of how the horse moves. Just remember if you need to stop take the pressure of your legs away from the horse and pull back on the reins."

We spent quite a bit of time that morning with Edward instructing me in this manner until he felt I was comfortable enough to ride on my own. He mounted his own horse and I was feeling wildly exhilarated as we exited the stable, our horses walking in an easy manner.

We rode for quite some time until we made it to the lake. The scenery sprawling before me was stunning. I took a look at Edward and I realized that he seemed far away. This was the lake that had claimed his father's life.

"Hey? You still with me?" I asked as I reached my hand out to his.

"Yes I'm fine. It just always reminds me of how very little I actually remember of my father. I see brief flashes of him in my mind. It shocks me into sadness every time I look at the pristine waters of that lake."

"But you have Carlisle and Esme and they both love you immensely." I reminded him.

Edward turned to look at me. "You realize that Carlisle is the reason I agreed to take his last name formally through adoption. He has been more than a father to me Bella. And Esme has been my mother in every aspect of the word. I am very lucky that I have them."

"How old were you when they adopted you?" I asked him. I was truly curious.

Edward lightly chuckled for a moment. "I was fifteen. I was the one who asked them if I could take their last name. I will never forget how much it meant to Carlisle when I asked his permission to become his son."

I could feel tears begin to well up. This beautiful man constantly surprised me. "We better head back soon Edward. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle are here by now. Besides, I have to meet with Alice and Rose to get ready."

Edward pulled his horse up alongside mine and ran his fingers down my cheek. "Your cheeks are all flushed from riding. You look magnificent on a horse. Remind me to get you proper riding gear."

The intensity in which he looked at me took my breath away. I started to stammer.

"Well…. Yes. Um. Thank You." I didn't know what else to say. Edward had shown me so many glimpses of his true self over the last couple of days. I was falling deeply in love with him and I was wondering how we were going to manage the geographical distances between our worlds. My heart constricted at the very thought of returning to Seattle. I looked out at the beautiful green valleys of Cumbria, the deep blue of Lake Windermere and the bronze haired Duke who sat so finely in his saddle beside me.

I sighed at all the beauty that surrounded me.

_Could this be a home for me?_

**Awwww...Bella is falling hard for our Dukeward. Leave a review and I'll let you ride Edward....**


	37. Chapter 33, Birthday Boy, Part 3

**A/N: REVIEWS HIT 1100 TONIGHT! THANK YOU!!!**

**HERE IS THE ONLY NOTE I HAVE TONIGHT: THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY ONE AND ONLY BRITKAT! YOU DESERVE THIS EDWARD!!**

**BRITKAT IS ONE HELL OF A SPECIAL FRIEND AND BETA. I AM CONSTANTLY AMAZED BY HER SUPPORT AND GENUINE LOVE.**

**THIS EDWARD IS FOR YOU BABY.....**

Chapter 33 - Birthday Boy, Part 3

EPOV

_______________________________

Bella had been amazingly quick to pick up on some of the finer nuances when it came to riding. I was astonished with how quickly she had become at ease on the horse. It felt like something clicked into place when I realized that this was another part of my life that I could share with her.

We rode back up to the house and we could see the line of caterer's trucks parked all along the side entrance. I checked my watch and realized that the party was still several hours away. The garden was being set up with additional white tents which could allow the guests to enjoy the evening outside if they chose to. I noticed a small chamber orchestra setting up under one of the tents. Of course Esme thought about everything.

"This is going to be madness in a couple of hours. I can already tell they've gotten off to a slow start. Esme is going to have an embolism if they don't step up the pace." I took Bella by the hand and we went in search of Esme.

We found her in the main salon arguing with the florists on where certain arrangements needed to be placed.

"Esme!" I called out to her over the cacophony of people milling in and out, tables being set up and another orchestra setting up on a small stage.

Esme turned around and impatiently pushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her face out of the way. Her eyes lit up when she saw both Bella and I and she made her way across the room.

"Edward!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. I returned the hug with just as much fervor. She quickly broke from my embrace and swept Bella into her warm, familiar embrace.

"Bella! Obviously riding agrees with you. You look beautiful. Tell me that Edward is taking good care of you?" Esme gushed.

Bella was almost shocked at the very positive reception that she had just received from Esme.

"Edward has been nothing short of spectacular Esme. It's good to see you again." Bella answered as she hugged Esme back.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it! Your mother sends her love. " Esme smiled warmly at Bella as she gripped her upper arms in an embrace of reassurance.

I watched as Bella relaxed infinitesimally. I had to admit that I too was just a little nervous as to how we were going to be received by Esme. Everything seemed relaxed and normal.

One look at Esme though and I knew I was in for a private conversation later.

"Oh Edward…please tell me Karl has arrived from London! I can't do this by myself. Plus Carlisle is waiting for you in the conservatory. Bella? Rose and her stylists arrived a little while ago. You'll find them upstairs with Alice."

Esme kept rattling off her instructions. Like a true mother hen she directed all her little chicks into place. I leaned over and kissed the top of Esme's head.

"So glad you are here." I hugged her tightly for just a moment.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful Boy." She smiled at me and sent both Bella and me on our way.

Bella and I left the salon hand in hand. I snagged two canapés from a tray that passed by us and I fed her one. She laughed as I shoved the tiny delicacy into her mouth.

"That's for the party you know?" Bella delicately chided me while her mouth sprayed tiny bits of flakey pastry as she chewed.

"My party, my food. No foul on my part whatsoever. Besides -- what good is a royal title if you can't act privileged every once in a while?" I answered back smartly.

We reached the main staircase and I knew it was time to let Bella go. Bella had made it to the third step when I grabbed her wrist sharply. She turned around and smiled and I knew at that moment that she didn't really want to leave me either.

"It's just a couple of hours until I see you again." She whispered.

She cupped my jaw with her warm palm. I leaned into her touch. I could smell the rich warm fragrance of her skin. It mingled with the fresh air from being outdoors and all I could think of was laying her down on the green earth outside and taking her as my own. I pictured her naked and writhing in my garden, wildflowers woven as a crown through her rich chestnut hair. My own Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

Bella had fully bewitched me. Images of her in every room of this house flashed through my mind with lightening speed. I was staggered by the very images.

I kissed her palm lightly. "Tell me the color of your gown."

"What? Why?" She smiled and defiantly crossed her arms over her very pert breasts in a gesture of challenge.

"Humor me Bella. Just tell me the color of your dress." I raised my eyebrows at her and I knew she was going to give in. I was beginning to realize that there were definitely ways I could overcome her stubbornness.

She sighed in mock resignation because I knew all too well that her curiosity would get the better of her.

"Fine. It's green. Emerald green." She finally admitted.

I winked at her and smiled widely. "Thank you. That wasn't so hard was it?"

"If you're getting me a corsage just give it up now Texas because those days are _way_ over for me!"

I laughed out loud. "No homecoming corsages that drop to your knees. I promise. Not even a grandmotherly orchid corsage for the wrist."

"What are you up too?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Bella -- Go! Alice and Rose are waiting for you. I need to see to my family and help Esme with some of the final arrangements. Meet me in the conservatory at quarter till seven?" I asked her.

"Are you going to leave me a map? I don't think we've explored this whole place yet. I could get lost and you wouldn't find me until next year. I'll just be a dried out skeleton in a green dress and an orchid corsage." She jabbed a pointed finger into my chest.

I gently pushed her towards the next step on the staircase. "Go! Get ready. I'll be waiting for you. I promise."

I laughed silently as I heard her mutter to herself all the way up the stairs.

***

I made my way to the conservatory eager to find Carlisle. It had been a long time since we had been able to spend time together in each other's company. It was his opinion that I always valued the most and I had much to share with him.

I walked into the conservatory just as Carlisle had lifted the lid on the piano in the middle of the room.

"Do you still play Edward? You were always extremely talented." Carlisle asked me.

"Yes. I do. As a matter of fact I wrote a new composition not too long ago." I answered. I crossed the room and sunk into an effortless hug with the man that I fully accepted as my father.

"Good to see you son." He said as he clapped me on the back.

"Good to see you too Carlisle." I returned the sentiment just as strongly.

We made our way over to the comfortably overstuffed chairs off to the right side of the piano.

Carlisle sunk down into the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose for just one moment.

"Tired from the flight or just work?" I asked him.

"A little of both" He admitted. "I'm just going to cut to the chase Edward. Esme wants me to speak to you about recent events."

_Ah Esme. Nice move. _

"What exactly does Bella Swan mean to you son? Esme is just a little concerned. You could put her into a terrible position with Bella's mother if all you are doing is fucking around."

I about choked when I heard Carlisle drop the "F" bomb. It was the first time in the full twenty seven years of my life that I heard that man swear.

Carlisle laughed out loud at the look on my face and put his hands up in a surrender type gesture. "I'm just the messenger. You know how much Esme loves you and wants nothing but the best for you."

"I appreciate that Carlisle. I really do. It's just that for the first time in my life I am involved with someone who isn't fully hung up on my royal title or the wealth that comes with it. I genuinely believe that Bella likes me for who I am." I explained.

"What about you? How do you feel about Bella?" He asked me as he shifted forward in his chair.

"I don't want her to leave any time soon if that's what you are asking."

"You didn't answer my question Edward." Carlisle was staring right at me. Was I ready to admit my feelings to another person besides Bella?

_Just say it. Out loud. Say it._

I took a deep breath and thought about all the arguments that Esme would no doubtably make about it not being a good match as far as my title was concerned. I also knew that I would argue with her to the end reminding her of how happy she was that she married for love.

"I love her Carlisle. I can't even begin to imagine being separated from her right now."

Carlisle expelled a breath and laced his hands behind his head as he sunk back into the chair. "You do realize what the ramifications of pursuing Bella could mean to the Duchy?"

"I'm aware of that Carlisle. But I'm also a little angry that everyone seems to think so little of me that I could not manage to find a way for this to work on my own. My time spent with the Queen after the Royal Windsor Horse Show was quite productive."

"Edward you are talking to the one person who understands what it means the most when it comes to sacrifices. I watched as Esme went through a really depressing period right after we got married. She missed her home and her family. She put on a brave face but I knew she wasn't fully happy. Do you think you could ask the same of Bella?"

I stood up and walked over to the piano. I ran my fingers down the ivory keys lightly. I started to feel like a selfish prick. I had done everything to keep Bella by my side because it was what _I _wanted. I had tried to convince myself that I was being romantic and giving her a whirlwind trip to London. I berated myself over the fact that she and I hadn't even fully discussed what was going to happen after Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party.

Carlisle could sense that I had become tense. He walked over and clapped his hand down on my shoulder.

"Edward, I trust you. I know you will make the right decision. I do have some final advice for you though. If you love this girl like I truly think you do, don't let her go." He walked toward the door of the conservatory. "See you at the party."

Tomorrow. I would talk to Bella tomorrow.

BPOV_________________________________________

I sat patiently as one of the stylists wound my hair into tight spirals and fastened them to my head with tiny crystals. Rose was standing back watching and giving a little direction every now and then. Rose wouldn't let me see the end result until it was complete and I had already been sitting in the chair too long for my own liking.

"Rose! Please. I need to stand up and stretch my legs." I pleaded.

"Promise you won't look?" Rose extracted my sworn promise from me.

"I wanna see Bella!" Alice called from the other room. Alice was currently having her makeup done by another stylist. Rose was already dressed and watched the rest of the preparations while sipping a glass of champagne.

"Are you sure you don't want a glass of champagne Bella. It will calm you down. Your are as jumpy as can be." Rose went to refill her glass. She looked absolutely stunning. It was going to be hard standing next to her during the party.

"No! No alcohol. Last couple of times I've consumed alcohol I've either ended up in a fountain or in the middle of some melee. This is Edward's birthday party Rose. I can't fuck it up by getting drunk."

"If you are worried about what the guests are going to think of you, I wouldn't. I know enough skeletons in the closets of all the families invited. Stick close with me and those damn vituperative biddies won't have a chance to say anything."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked her. Just two weeks ago it was if we were rivals.

"Because Bella, I've never had a close female friend that I could confide in. And personally, I figure if I help you out this evening that you being who you are shall return the favor."

"Okay. That's a fair deal." I agreed. "What favor can I do for you Rose?"

Rose waved the stylist away from my hair. "Please go check on Miss Brandon's hair and see if it needs any final touch ups."

Rose waited until the stylist left the room. "This is sort of embarrassing Bella and I don't need rumors to be spread around."

Rose dropped her head and studied her manicure. She turned the immaculate diamond on her left hand.

"Emmett is going to be my first Bella. I'm still a virgin and I'm frightened senseless that I won't be able to please him on our wedding night."

I was stunned by her admission. Then I started laughing. Really hard. Hard enough that I started snorting. Alice's curiosity got the best of her and she stuck her head in the door.

Rose was just standing there completely mortified.

"What's going on? I haven't heard Bella laugh that hard in a long time. It's something really good isn't it?" Alice practically bounced into the room.

"Get a hold of yourself Bella. It's not that funny. I find it to be extremely embarrassing." Rose begged.

"Oh Rose! It's not …it's just….Oh damn! You really do live up to the nickname I had for you." I howled out in between snorts. My eyes were filling with tears I was laughing so hard.

"Okay. Somebody spill what's going on. I'm dying over here!" Alice pouted.

"What nickname?" Rose said at the same time.

Alice chimed in. "Ice Princess"

"Rose is still a virgin!" I exclaimed. I watched as Rose wrung her hands and Alice started giggling with me.

"Fine Bella. I'll just throw you to those wolves downstairs." Rose snapped.

I finally calmed down and went to put my arm around her. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry but that got me to relax better than any damn glass of Champagne. I promise you that when we get back to Houston for your engagement party, Alice and I are going to give you a bachelorette party and school you in a few things."

Rose seemed mollified at the moment. Alice jumped over and gave Rose a hug as well. "Seriously Rose. We would love to do it! You have been so wonderful giving us this treat today. Besides, I like you even though you can be an icy bitch."

I waited for a second not sure how Rose was going to react to Alice. "Thank you Alice. This bitch needs another glass of champagne. I think tonight is going to be the first time I will truly enjoy myself. Even if I do have to spend time with Edward."

I smiled at Rose as she winked at me. Lady Rosalie Hale and I had just officially become friends.

***

I nervously checked the clock on the wall. I had just slipped into my shoes when I noticed that I only had about five minutes before I was to meet Edward. One last look in the mirror and I was ecstatic with what I saw. The tiny crystals in my hair caught the light making it seem as if there was a net of stars caught in the carefully pinned curls. Alice came up behind me and put her arms around my waist and peered around me at my reflection.

"You look stunning Bella. He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. That color green looks beautiful against your skin."

"The gown is fantastic Alice. I can't thank you enough. I'm surprised that's even me!" I said as I pointed towards the mirror. The girl that was reflected back seemed poised, confidant and sexy. The mermaid cut of the gown hugged my curves and when I moved the satin of the gown seemed to shimmer.

"It's time." Alice said as she pointed to the clock. "Go Bella. Go find Edward. I'll see you at the party." She gave me a quick hug and left in a hurry. Alice was stunningly beautiful this evening in a flapper style black gown that made the most of her tiny stature. I took one last look in the mirror and made my way towards the conservatory.

***

Most of the house was ablaze with strategically placed candlelight. Floral arrangements decorated every room. Esme and the decorators had created a seductive ambience. I could hear the strains of the orchestra in the main salon. As I made my way towards to the conservatory I could hear other music.

It was a piano. Edward was playing. I hurried my steps not wanting to miss seeing him play the piano. I pushed open the door to the conservatory and lost my breath at the sight of him. He quit playing and stood up.

"Bella are you okay?" He started to come towards me and I ordered him to stop.

"Edward? A kilt? You're wearing a kilt?" I managed to stammer.

_Holy Christ. He looked spectacular._

Edward smiled at me knowing that he took me by surprise. "Yes Bella. I usually wear a kilt here for formal occasions. The tartan is from Esme's side of the family. It was specifically designed for the Whitlock-Platts. I do it as an honor to my mother and Esme."

He moved toward me looking like something out of a freaking romance novel. I could see his beautiful shapely calves accented by the knee length hose he wore. His brogues were not traditional but still looked the part. The dark greens and reds of the tartan were intricately woven together. Black leather straps on each side of his hips were accented with shiny silver buckles. His kilt pin winked in the candle light. I noticed the dragon crested sporran that was slung from his slender hips and rested right over his… Omigod. I was going to be staring at that all night. His broad shoulders were accented by the tuxedo style jacket and vest all decorated with bright silver buttons.

Edward raked his hand through his hair and managed to make it stand up in several different directions. I took my bottom lip in between my teeth and nervously stood there waiting for him to come closer. My brain overcompensated for my utter case of nerves and the words slipped from my mouth before my filter could process them.

"So Geez Texas -- if I had known you'd be carrying a purse, I'd have let you carry my lipstick."

My eyes couldn't pull themselves away from the blatant display of masculinity. Who knew a dress could make a man look so hot?

Edward chuckled slightly. "You look magnificent Bella. But I think you are a little underdressed."

Uh oh. I looked around for the corsage. Fuck. The whole room was full of flowers. He could have hidden it anywhere.

Edward took a rolled up piece of fabric from the top of the piano, slipped the tie loose around it and slowly opened the roll to reveal something very sparkly encased in black velvet.

"Bella, please come here." He asked me. His eyes were dancing within the candlelight, the gold flecks becoming more prominent in the green.

I walked over to join him at the piano. The most spectacular diamond and emerald cuff lay on the black velvet. Edward picked it up and slid it onto my wrist.

"These pieces of jewelry were my mother's. It would mean a lot to me if you would wear them tonight." Edward held out the matching diamond and emerald earrings in the palm of his hand.

"Edward. This is too much. I couldn't possibly…"

He cut me off mid sentence. "You can and you will. As a birthday present to me?"

I reached for the earrings. "That was pretty smooth."

I went over to where a mirror was hanging on the wall. I clipped the earrings into place and turned to face Edward. "They're beautiful. Thank you. This was a lovely surprise."

Edward held out his arm to me and began to escort me out towards the main salon.

"It's been a long time since a Masen duke had such a beautiful woman at his side in this house. My mother would whole heartedly approve. Shall we?"

And with that we made our way to our friends, family and guests to celebrate the twenty seventh birthday of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Duke of Cumberland.

**SO ANY GUESSES AS TO WHAT IS UNDER THAT KILT? YUM!!! **

**One last worthy note....for any of you who saw the Comic Con New Moon Panel footage....? My good friend AngryBadgerGirl was the first person to ask Rob "His Holy Freaking Hotness" Pattinson a question.**

**The best question in my honest opinion.....**

**Her epic phone call to me tonight just made me giggle and live precariously through her....SHE GOT TO SEE ROB!!! AND SHE MADE HIM LAUGH AND SMILE!!!! She rocks me....**

**Leave a review and you can take a peek under Dukeward's skirt.....**


	38. Chapter 34 Stay

**A/N: Almost 100 reviews since the last chapter!!! Thanks y'all! Dukeward says that each and every one of you is d****efinately guaranteed a pony ride! **

**Sorry it took so long to update but I kind of got swept up in another Edward that has been clouding my mind lately! **

**Be sure to check out my one shot for the Tattward and Inkella one shot contest. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5260257/1/Thinking_Ink. **

**It's starts off as a one shot for the contest....but I've fallen hard for my Tattward and I've been spending long nights arguing music with him and searching for the 24 hour restaurant with the best pancakes ever! He wants me to tell his story.... Who can say no to Edward?**

**To my beta babe....BritKat! Counting down the days BB to the Sam Bradley concert! Can't wait to party with you in Austin! Hot Time in Texas FO SHO!!!**

**To the Robkats...Without you and "Robsessed"...I'd have no inspiration whatsoever! To Angry BadgerGirl....I puffy heart you BB!!! Your kind words and encouragement...the best!**

**The one fan fic that has gotten my attention lately... "The How To Guide" by Stavanger1...funniest crack fic ever!! You will never look at small woodland creatures the same way ever again!**

**To Rob Pattinson...were you worried Darling that I had forgotten you? NEVAH!!!! Did I ever tell you how HAWT you look in plaid? I did? Must be why you wear it all the time!!!**

**I'm sure you'll have questions....see ya at the bottom!**

**Oh Yeah...Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight.... I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

Chapter 34 - Stay

EPOV

__________________________________________

I watched in absolute fascination as Bella held court in a sea of admirers. They had been monopolizing her company for some time now. She held her own though. Whatever they were discussing it seemed as if everyone was enjoying the conversation. I could hear Bella's peals of laughter from across the room.

I made my way over to the small congregation.

"Ah splendid Miss Swan! Perhaps you would do me the honor of dancing with me?" I heard Lord Sinjin-Smythe ask her.

I stepped up and placed my hand on the small of Bella's back. "I'm afraid Miss Swan's dance card is filled for this evening. Gentlemen, you have monopolized my girlfriend for quite some time now. Miss Swan? Would you care to take advantage of this lovely evening and take a walk with me on the terrace?"

Bella's eyes lit up with gratitude. "Why yes, thank you Your Grace. I believe some fresh air would be lovely right now. Gentlemen, I have thoroughly enjoyed our conversation. I do hope that we will have a chance to meet again sometime."

She smiled her best smile at them and I knew that she had just won over every man she had been talking to. We excused ourselves and made our way out onto the candlelit terrace in the garden.

"Thank you Edward. I was running out of things to talk to them about. I don't hunt. I only started to ride today. I was terrified that someone was going to mention the water fountain incident."

"Bella, love, they were putty in your more than capable hands. You were absolutely smashing in there." I reassured her.

A gentle breeze stirred the night air and I could smell the fragrance of Bella's skin. I slid my hands up her neck and placed them on each side of her jaw. I leaned in and lightly brushed my lips against hers. Bella let out a small breath and her lips parted slightly giving me the full invitation to taste her. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and the tip of her tongue came out to meet mine. I would never get over the initial shock that flowed through my body every time I kissed her.

"Yum. That's better." Bella purred as she pushed her body into mine and wrapped her arms around my waist. We stood there just holding one another for a moment. The stars had fully come out in the night time sky and we could hear the small chamber orchestra playing.

"I don't want this to end. Right now this is about as perfect as things could get." Bella admitted.

"No." I answered.

The selfish prick inside me was screaming to get out. I had told myself I was going to wait until tomorrow but I knew I couldn't.

Bella looked up at me. I could see a small amount of panic in her eyes.

"Bella I know what my idea of perfect is. I want so much for you to stay with me here. I don't want you leaving to go back to the States before Emmett and Rosalie's party. I know I'm being selfish to ask this of you; but, I really want you to stay. I have business that I have to attend to in London but I promise to be home every night. That will give you your days to spend writing, or just exploring the manor. I ….I'm just not ready to let you go."

Bella cocked her head to the side and glanced up at me. "How long have you been practicing that speech?"

"Why? Was it that bad?"

Now I was the one that was beginning to panic. I hid it with a small laugh.

"No. It was wonderful and romantic and impetuous. Just like you." She reached up behind my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. Her lips touched mine and I could taste the answer of yes behind her kiss.

"Happy Birthday Edward." She whispered against my mouth.

She was right. Now it was perfect.

***

Esme clinked the tines of her fork on her champagne glass to get everyone's attention.

"Lords, Ladies and other distinguished guests; it is my privilege and my honor to ask you to join me in a birthday toast to His Grace, Edward, Duke of Cumberland."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses in unison. "To His Grace, Edward, Duke of Cumberland."

I was never one for being the center of attention but as I caught the look on Bella's face I realized that I had been given the best gift of all. My family, my friends and my heart were all in the same room. I stepped up to respond to the toast.

"I cannot even begin to express the gratitude I feel this evening for such fine company. As I look out at the faces of friends, family members and those who hold the places closet to my heart, I am ever thankful for the blessings that have once again come to Masen Estate. You fill my house with laughter, light, music and love. For that I will always be eternally grateful."

I walked over to Esme and pulled her into my embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Esme. Mum would approve."

Esme pulled back and I could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. They sparkled brightly in the candle light.

"She'd be so proud of the man you've become Edward."

Several shouts of "Here! Here!" resounded around the room. The music started to play again and I went over to ask Bella to dance with me.

Bella was staring into her champagne glass watching the tiny bubbles rise up through the pale liquid only to pop when reaching the top.

"Is the champagne not to your liking?" I teased her. She pulled her face into a slight grimace.

"No, it's not the champagne. At least I don't think it is. It just tastes funny to me. Must be all this incredibly rich food that is changing my palette. I'll never be able to go back to slamming beer and scarfing a bag of Cheetos ever again."

"Bella, as a cardinal rule, Cheetos are _never_ served at functions like this. Can't have the guests walking around coated in day glo orange dust now, can we?"

Bella laughed again and I swore I would do whatever I could do every single day just to hear that laugh.

"Dance with me love?" I held my hand out to her.

Bella stood up and took my hand. "Only if you tell me what you are sporting underneath that kilt, Your Grace, because rumor has it…."

The sly minx batted her long black fringed eyelashes at me and then zeroed in on the sporran. Which thank God was actually a little heavy and disguised my immediate reaction.

"Miss Swan? Are you asking me if I'm wearing any underwear?" I asked her in mock horror.

"Your Grace doth seem to protest too much. Perhaps he would care to disparage such antiquated notions and prove my curiosity wrong?"

I was so wrapped up in our little heated exchange that I barely had time to register who had been standing behind me throughout the whole thing.

"Yes, yes….Come on Edward. Please explain to the lady if you are going commando or not?" A familiar voice laughed in my ear. I quickly whirled around and gave a small bow.

"Sir!" I said snapping to attention. "May I present Miss Isabella Swan? Miss Swan? May I present to you His Royal Highness, Prince Henry of Wales?"

The prince stepped up with a bow towards Bella and without missing a beat Bella managed to pull off a small but graceful curtsey. How did she know how to do that?

_Joke is on you Cullen. Rosalie. Only Rosalie would have taught her correct protocol._

"Miss Swan? Perhaps I could persuade you to dance with me instead of Edward?"

"I would be absolutely delighted Sir. But I must warn you that I have all the grace of a water buffalo. I surely hope you shall forgive me for any grievous injury I may cause you on the dance floor?" Bella glanced at me and I felt like a love sick puppy at that moment.

"It's Harry. Please? I must insist on you calling me Harry. Besides…any woman who can get Edward to punch out the press should definitely be on a first name basis with me."

I felt nothing but absolute awe as Bella charmed Prince Harry. As I watched Bella attempt to waltz with him I realized I had a debt that needed settling. I went in search of Rosalie.

***

I found Rosalie outside with Emmett sitting at a table with Jasper and Alice.

"Chase your guests out Edward! It's time to throw down my man!" Emmett voice resoundingly made its way over the terrace. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap and I had never seen her looking so happy or relaxed. She truly loved him.

"I will eventually. Right now I need to borrow your fiancée for just one minute."

Rosalie arched an eyebrow at me. "What did you have in mind Edward?"

I could tell she was reluctant to leave the security of Emmett's embrace.

"I promise to behave Rosalie. I have something I wish to say to you in private."

She took one glance at Emmett and silently he reassured her that I was not going to do anything to embarrass her.

Rosalie took my hand and walked with me through the salon. I caught Bella's eye as we walked out and her face clouded for a moment. I would be sure to explain everything to Bella as soon as I could.

Rosalie hesitantly followed me into the library.

"Have I been that much of a complete bastard that you are scared to even spend five minutes alone with me?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been the most welcoming person Edward."

"I'll be quick about this then." I leaned back on the desk and waited for Rosalie to come a little closer.

"I want to thank you for the time that you spent with Bella today. I hadn't thought far enough ahead in regards to correct protocol when greeting the Prince. I owe you for taking Bella under your wing tonight Rosalie. She has done amazingly well and I thank you for it."

"It's nothing Edward. I like Bella. She is much better suited for you than I ever was."

Rosalie came over and sat up against the desk with me.

"Besides, without Bella I never would have realized that the person I was truly meant to love has been right under my own self pre-occupied nose for years." Rose gently laid her head against my shoulder.

"So do you think we can put the animosity behind us Rosalie? I would like for us to be friends."

Rosalie laughed a genuine laugh and it struck me just how pretty she really was. Emmett's love had transformed her beauty from something hard and brittle into something vital and glowing.

"We can certainly try Edward."

I took her hands in mine and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "We really were a disaster together weren't we Rose?"

"That's the first time you've ever called me that. Thank you Edward. And yes, yes we were all kinds of hell together."

I heard a noise at the library doorway and turned to see Bella standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"I….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interfere." Bella stammered.

Rose brushed past me and went toward the door. "I think we're done here Edward. If you will both excuse me, I am going to rejoin my fiancée at the party." Rosalie squeezed Bella's hand as she walked past her and gave her a smile.

Bella stood there just staring at me.

"What?" I asked her as I walked back to the desk again.

"What? Excuse me? What was that all about?"

I could hear the irritation in her voice. I realized within a few seconds that she had totally misunderstood what had been going on in the library. I started chuckling slightly.

"Come here Bella."

"No."

"Bella you are being ridiculous. I was thanking Rose for teaching you the correct protocol when greeting royalty. Had I not been so wrapped up in everything today, I should have thought ahead and done it myself. What you just witnessed was Hell freezing over. Rose and I are going to try to be friends."

"Is that true?" She asked me.

I crossed over to her in a flash, placed my hands on the top of her arms and I crushed her to me. My lips sought hers immediately.

"You maddening girl. Don't you understand that it is only you that I crave?" I whispered huskily in her ear. I felt Bella's body respond and she pushed into my hips. I felt her hand slide underneath the front panel of my kilt.

"Oh my." She whispered.

"I'm nothing if not traditional Bella." I growled against her lips as I felt her soft fingers wrap themselves around my ever increasing erection.

"I'm sorry I'm being irrational Edward. My emotions just seem to be all over the place these days. I know better. I know there is no way in hell you ever touched Rose after what she told me tonight." Bella sheepishly admitted.

I quit kissing the lovely hollow right under her ear. "What did Rosalie say?"

"Well you would know of course. She told me she was worried about her wedding night with Emmett being the fact that she is still a virgin."

I regretfully pulled Bella's hand out from under my kilt. I couldn't have this conversation while she was sliding her hand up and down my cock.

"She's what?" I was incredulous. The look on Bella's face confirmed she was serious.

Bella placed her hand over her mouth. "You didn't know? Oh my God! It wasn't my place to say anything. Oh God Edward I feel terrible that I let it slip out."

"I'll be damned." I smiled to myself and then wondered if Emmett knew. "How did this whole conversation come up?"

"Rose offered to help me tonight in exchange for um…. Uh…. "Bella pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth.

The horror of the whole situation crashed down around me.

"Please tell me you are not going to….I can't even think about this. I now have a mental image of Rosalie trying to please Emmett. Plus I keep seeing you in their room with that damn riding crop acting like a sex instructor. I'm not sure if I'm getting nauseous or turned on."

Bella started laughing. "I'm sorry Edward but you have to admit it is kind of funny. And thanks for that mental image. I'm going to have to bleach my brain now."

"Bella-- I can't even go out there and look at her now. All this time I thought she had discreet affairs like I did. I never knew she was saving herself. Oh God…she was saving herself for me." I sunk down into the big leather chair behind the desk and placed my head in my hands.

"Alice and I are going to throw a bachelorette party for Rose when we get back to Houston. We're just going to explain a few of the finer details to her while we get her good and drunk. Besides, how can I pass this up? Alice is dying to take her to a male strip club."

"Absolutely not!" I snapped with righteous indignation.

"Oh Edward! Don't be a stuffy old puss. It's all in fun. Nothing is going to happen." She tried to soothe my foul temper.

"Nothing is going to happen? Famous last words Bella." I grumbled.

"Quit brooding. How about this? Since I sort of know my way around Houston, I'll offer to be the designated driver. This way you can be assured that we won't get into any trouble."

"I still don't like the idea of the strippers Bella."

Bella knelt down and whispered into my ear. "Then I highly suggest that you put that dressage outfit on sometime and peel it off in front of me really slowly? I guarantee you a guy waving his junk in front of my face while wearing a banana hammock will never compare to the image of you undressing in front of me and then fucking me senseless."

I couldn't help but smile in spite of myself. Bella could be stubborn and I knew this was one argument I wasn't going to win. What she didn't know is that I was going to enlist the help of Emmett and Jazz. Those girls would have a night they wouldn't forget.

BPOV_____________________________________________

The party was a huge success. Everyone had consumed copious amounts of alcohol except for me. I stuck true to my word. I was not going to be the source of embarrassment to Edward tonight. Edward being the gentleman that he was imbibed enough for the both of us. I tried to help him up the stairs.

_How many fucking stairs does this house have? _

"Come on Sir Drinks a Lot. Let's get you into bed." I chuckled as I tried to lead Edward down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Good. Bed is a fuckin great idea. Let's get naked." Edward slurred as he leaned against me. "Remind me to get rid of this carpet. It's making me dizzy."

I pushed the door to his bedroom opened and got him over to the bed. Edward started to slide the straps of my gown down my arms.

"Whoa…slow down there Texas. Let's get you into bed first. I don't want you keeling over on me." I gently pushed him down on the bed and undid his shoes.

"Did I tell you how pretty y'are? Your hair is zo zoft….and you zmell like strawberries…and ….and….I think I need to lie down." Edward flopped backwards onto the bed and closed his eyes. I waited a few moments before I pulled his socks off.

I unbuttoned his shirt and managed only to get one sleeve off. His body had become dead weight. Edward was passed out on the bed. I sighed and went to change out of my evening gown. I pulled on my favorite t-shirt of his. It took me forever to pull the damn crystals out of my hair. Carefully I laid Edward's mother's jewelry on the dresser. I shook my hair out and scratched my head enjoying the feeling of all the pins being gone.

Edward snuffled slightly on the bed. His face was so peaceful when he slept. I sat there on the bed next to him and just stared at him. A sudden ache flared deep within my heart and it was painful how much I was falling deeper every day. I turned off the light and lay down beside him. I spooned up against him and breathed in his very scent.

"Happy Birthday baby. I love you." I whispered as I kissed his back. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome me as well.

EPOV

__________________________________________

I woke up still half dressed in my kilt from the night before. I was alone. I knew Bella had slept in the bed with me because I could still smell her scent on the pillow next to me.

I tried to roll over but stars shot out across my vision and the terrible pounding headache started right behind my eyes.

I was lying in the bed trying to decide by the taste in my mouth if I had tried to lick the bottom of a bird cage sometime in the previous evening. I heard my bedroom door open and I peeled one eyelid open long enough to see Bella carrying in a breakfast tray for me.

"All right Texas, I'm betting you've got a hangover bigger than Dallas. I've got strong hot coffee, ibuprofen, orange juice and a good greasy breakfast to soak up the remainders of alcohol that didn't manage to kill the brain cells you've got left."

I groaned as the smell of the food hit me. "Jesus. Who turned you into Betty Fucking Perky Crocker this morning?"

"Well my darling, I didn't try to corner the market on single malt whiskey and champagne last night. Besides, it was your birthday. You deserved to get soused."

I looked down at my semi state of undress. "Tell me I didn't try to have sex last night please?"

"Well you were pretty excited about getting naked but passed out before I could fully get you undressed. I didn't have the heart to take advantage of you either. I mean I may be a bit pervy but you were laying there in that kilt. It made you look like a drunken catholic school girl and I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Bella chuckled as she watched me try to cover myself.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Sleeping in. Karl was nice enough to let me putter around the kitchen and fix you some breakfast. I like him Edward."

"I need to remember to pay him more for making you happy. You look beautiful this morning by the way. Remind me to try and have sex with you later after we kill the elephant doing the tango in my head."

Bella poured me some coffee. "Drink up Texas. I'm definitely going take you up on that offer."

**Prince Henry? Some of you are prolly scratching your heads right now with the Scooby Doo look of "HUH?"...Henry is actually his Christian name. It was the name he was baptised with. Harry is a derivative of Henry. The proper title of the Prince is how I wrote it. Ask Edward. I googled that shit. I even stumped my Brit beta! Bwahahahahhaaha!**

**Reviews are like breakfast in bed...surprising and very tasty!!!**


	39. Chapter 35 I Need A Man!

**A/N: MASSIVE APOLOGIES TO ALL. I went AWOL....ape shit...bat freaking crazy...whatever the hell you want to call it! I took a mini holiday to Austin, Texas. I finally got to meet some of the RobKats live and in person!!! WOOO HOOOO!!! After a year of talking on the internet, some of us finally got a chance to meet and it was f**k awesome!!!! Got to recharge the batteries and all that! Thanks to all the new readers that have jumped on the Two Stepping band wagon! I am so thankful to all of you. If I missed replying to you on a review...drop me a line and I'll be sure to correct that immediately! I love hearing from ya'll and really try to thank each and every one of you!**

**I got to meet my dear beta BRITKAT....You should have played the Rob prank on me. It would have been priceless! I had so much fun with you! Thanks for a lovely time! To my other darling RobKats that got to join in on the festivities...seems like we've known each other for ages! Thanks for the good times and all the laughter! SO MUCH FUN!!!**

**Rob Pattinson: Your friends are lovely. Sam Bradley has almost stolen my heart away from you. Marcus is sneaky cute...he gets under your skin and doesn't let go! Such talent, such genuine human beings. Says a lot about you my lovely! Well done to have such good friends!**

**Final note: My one shot "Thinking Ink" for the Tattward and Inkella contest got a recommendation from Ninapolitan on the Perv's Pack Smut Shack! Thanks to those gals over there! I am truly honored to have been featured in one of your posts!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight....I just like putting them in tight jeans!**

Chapter 35 - I Need A Man!

BPOV

_____________________________

"Geez Alice I wish you didn't have to go." I pleaded.

"I know Bells. Me too. The last couple of days have been pure win. But how can I pass up this photo opportunity? You know I'll be in Houston as soon as I can get there. And judging by the way Edward keeps staring at you; I'm betting he's ready for us to leave." Alice giggled lightly as Edward realized he had been caught looking at me again.

I winked at Edward and was rewarded with one of his patented crooked grins.

I grabbed Alice into a warm hug. "Have a safe flight shorty. See ya when I see ya."

"Not if I see you first!" Alice hugged me once last time and bounced over to Jasper.

"Let's go Tinkerbell. Time to blow this popsicle stand. I'm tired of Edward giving me the stink eye." Jasper slung his arm around Alice's tiny little waist and practically pulled her onto his back piggybacking her out the door.

"See ya in Houston Bells!" Jasper called out over his shoulder as Edward shut the door. The house was utterly silent for the first time in days. I watched as Edward walked slowly towards me.

"They're gone. Everyone is gone." His walk was almost predatory. The gleam in his eyes seemed just as dangerous.

"Are you sad?" I took a few steps backwards not sure of what to expect.

"No. It finally means that I get you all to myself. I warned you that I'm a selfish prick Bella. I'm planning on spending the rest of the day with you writhing underneath me on the cool sheets upstairs."

"I hope your selfish prick isn't making promises it can't deliver Edward." I cheekily eyed the growing bulge in his trousers. Edward stood glowering in front of me. I felt an involuntary shiver pass through my body. When would this insane craving for him go away? I already knew the answer to that question would be "never".

Edward was standing just inches away from me. His eyes focused on my mouth. He reached up and put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me against him roughly. I could feel the full, hard length of him pressing into me. He took one of my hands and laid it flat against the front of his trousers.

"Do you feel that Bella? Do you feel what you do to me?" He whispered hotly against my ear. Tingles shot through my body and my nipples responded by standing to attention and poking their way into his chest. I heard a slight growl slip from Edward's mouth at the feel of my hand on his cock.

He pulled back, ran one hand down from my shoulder and gave my breast a tight squeeze.

_Fuck! That shit hurt..._

I sucked in a surprised gasp which in turn made Edward pull away from me. The desire in his eyes was replaced with sudden concern.

"Did I hurt you?"

I laughed at his mood shift. "Edward! I'm fine. I'm probably just getting close to…well…that time of the month. I'm fine. My breasts always get a little tender before then."

Edward lightly colored red for one second. "I'm sorry if I was too rough."

Edward dropped his hands to his side and stepped back. "I was being an incredible boor. I'm sorry Bella."

I put my hands around his waist and pulled him up against me tightly, grinding my hips into his, enticing his hard on back to ALL SYSTEMS GO.

"Trust me Edward. Sex would be the best thing for me right now. Many doctors say it is quite therapeutic. Very good for cramps and all that."

"Are you sure?" He was so fucking adorable when he treated me like I was made of glass.

"Edward, are you going to play Mr. Polite and Gentle or are you going to show me that selfish prick of yours you keep bragging about?" I was full of challenge now. It had already been two days since that glorious cock had been inside me and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Damn it Bella! You just don't know…." He attacked my mouth furiously with his, crushing the rest of the words silently into oblivion. His hands plunged into my hair and I reciprocated. Our mouths were hot, our tongues tangling against one another. It was almost as if we felt the need to devour one another. I could feel him starting to pull me towards the stairs. I wasn't about to climb those fuckers to Nirvana again. There were no staff members in the house. Nirvana was about to be _found _on those fucking stairs.

"Here." I demanded hotly against his urgent lips, my fingers slipping the buttons loose from his shirt. I jerked his shirt tails out and greedily reached for the clasp on his trousers.

"The stairs? You can't be serious?" He panted, his hair all wild, eyes gleaming.

"Like a fucking heart attack. Strip Cullen. It's now or never."

Edward could tell by the desperation in my voice that I was on a mission. I started pulling my own clothes off quickly. I was completely naked and had laid myself on the stairs before Edward could fully register what was happening. The oriental runner on the stairs itched against my naked back.

Edward's eyes seemed to turn black in an instant. I smiled a half smirk knowing just how much I was egging him on. I upped the ante a little bit more by spreading my legs open and stroking myself.

"Jesus. Fuck Bella. You are so fucking wet." He kept staring at the shiny, slicked folds of my sex that I had opened and put blatantly on display for him. As I slid a finger over my clit, I let out a slight moan.

"It's all yours Your Grace. Come and get it." I purred, goading him further along by placing the fingers of my other hand into my mouth and beginning to suck on them.

"Mmmmmm….feels good. Don't you want to touch me Edward?" I was being an absolute tease.

He was undressed and between my thighs within an instant. He grabbed me from underneath my knees and pulled my hips up to meet his cock. I slid down a step and banged my head on the step below.

Edward had just thrust into me at the same moment.

"Ow!" I yelped

"Fuck that's good." He growled at the same time.

We both realized what had just happened. Jesus. His cock speared me within an instant and I thought my eyes were going to roll into the back of my head. I started wriggling my hips around the stone velvet of his cock and moaning. He started apologizing for hurting me. The situation had become hilarious. So much for being sexy and spur of the moment.

The laughter started out slow. Laughter has a funny strange way of turning into an uncontrollable creature of its own. My giggles caused me to clamp down tighter on Edward. He would hiss in between sudden laughs and it would cause him to thrust deeper. How could laughing during sex make it that much hotter? Our bodies started to pick up on the rhythm. Each time we looked at each other we would start laughing again. It was strangely the most enjoyable erotic experience I ever had.

Eventually, Edward got over his laughter and his thrusts became harder, more demanding.

One of my hands reached out and grabbed the ornate newel post. My other hand fluttered to his hip, my nails digging in tightly.

"Bella." He rasped. I was pinned underneath him. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. His hands were on my hips, his fingers gripping me so tightly I was sure that there would be bruises tomorrow. He guided my body off and back on to his cock. Some strokes were hard, some slow. All I could feel was him, inside me, around me, and through me. My body and soul had become fully infected with Edward Cullen. I could feel the tears starting to slip from the corners of my eyes.

"What…what it is?" Edward slowed for a second, the pressure of his hands lightening on my hip.

"I…love you Edward. Wherever you are…that's where I'll be." I finally capitulated and let myself fall. I fell hard.

The triumphant look on his face was glorious. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, the movement of his cock and the love on his beautiful face sending me over into a shuddering orgasm. He gasped at the feel of me climaxing all around his cock.

"Mine…." he groaned as he pushed into me several more time. I could feel his pulsating hardness release into me. I clamped my legs around him tighter, milking him, draining him. He collapsed onto my chest, his breathing ragged. We lay there on the stairs, our skin slick with our exertion, just touching and reveling in the feel of one another.

His lips found the hollow under my ear. "Forever, my love…" he whispered.

*** _Houston _***

Rosalie had booked the Penthouse Suite-Ritz-Paris at the Hotel Icon for us. It was stunning. We all plunked our luggage down and Alice raced up and down all over the two story suite, her squeals of delight causing Rose and myself to smile.

"She's easy to please." Rose wryly arched one perfect eyebrow at me.

"She's dating Jasper isn't she?" I joked.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled down from the second floor.

Rose and I smiled again and I could already feel us slipping into an easy camaraderie. I also knew that she have no clue as to what Alice and I had planned for her.

Alice came back into the main room and rummaged through her camera cases.

"If I am to be your official wedding photographer, this shit starts now!" She trilled happily. I watched as she dug through various cases and finally decided on the camera she wanted. "Alright bitches…give me sexy!"

Rose and I both laughed and vamped for the camera. We positioned ourselves in various campy poses all over the suite. Alice set up a tripod so she could be included in some of the shots as well. As we looked over the shots on Alice's laptop we were all howling with laughter as we decided on captions for each photo.

"Thank you Alice. Thank you Bella. I can't remember a time when I've had so much fun." Rose laughed as she wiped away a tear.

"Don't thank us yet Blondie. You've got gifts to get through and a night of female debauchery ahead of you." Alice warned as she jumped up and started handing packages to Rose.

Rose took the first one gleefully and sat down on the couch. She started to tear through the paper and pulled the lid off the box. As she held the lingerie up she seemed a little confused as first. Her mouth quickly formed a quick "OH" and she dropped the naughty little peek-a-boo nightie back into the box. Alice and I howled with laughter.

"Those underpants have no….no…Oh my God!" Rose stammered, a red stain diffusing its way up her neck.

"Bella -- It's time for an intervention. Tequila. I think our Rosie here needs a shot of liquid courage." Alice pointed to the bar.

"Right. I'm on it." I walked over to the bar and opened the brand new bottle of Patron that Alice and I had bought for such an emergency. I grabbed two shot glasses, sliced a lime and took a salt shaker over to the table in front of them. Alice instructed Rose on how to put the salt on her hand, throw the shot back and bite the lime.

"On the count of three Rose…. 1 - 2 - 3!"

Both Alice and Rose threw their shots back and slammed the shot glass down on the table. Rose glanced at the nightie in the box again and demanded another shot.

The second shot seemed to have done the trick and Rose seemed a lot more comfortable. I had made her a honeymoon basket full of all kinds of edible treats, massage oils, splits of champagne, and bubble bath.

"Thank you Bella. I'm sure this will come in quite handy. It was very thoughtful." Rose hugged me quickly.

Alice handed Rose her last gift with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Just fair warning Rose…it might shock you but in the long run…it's gonna delight you. Prepare yourself to meet BOB."

Rose's forehead furrowed as she slowly pulled the paper out of the gift bag. She started laughing immediately.

"Jesus Alice…I said I was a virgin not a complete idiot. I've had a vibrator since I was fifteen. I do know what an orgasm feels like. I've just never really been party to any real sexual play. I just want to be able to please Emmett. I want to know how to….you know… do things with my mouth …" Rose's voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"A BJ! She wants to fucking know how to give head! Bella….I think that's your cue." Alice winked at me.

"Oh sure -- that's right! Seeing as how you are the anal queen Alice." I shot back.

Rose looked mortified again. "Oh. My. God. I don't have to do that the first night do I?"

Alice poured Rose another shot as we both burst out into hysterical giggles.

"Oh God, sorry Rose. That's just how Alice and I talk to one another. We've seen each other through so much that we sometimes forget that we could actually offend other people." I rapidly explained.

Rose threw back her third shot. "Thank God," she paused for a moment. "Scare a bitch why don't you?"

Alice and I did a double take at Rose and all of us erupted into more gales of laughter.

"That's the spirit Rosie! Shit…We are gonna have us some fun tonight! Let's get dressed ladies. We've got almost naked men greased up with baby oil waiting for us!" Alice squealed as she clapped her tiny hands together. We all headed to our respective rooms to change, full of anticipation for the night's events.

EPOV

_________________________________________________

I admit I was being overprotective. The days that Bella and I were able to spend together at Masen Estate before flying back to Houston were honestly some of the best days of my life. Every day it was becoming so much clearer to me how much I wanted Bella in my life. Permanently.

Jasper could sense my hesitation at the whole "Girls Night Out" thing for Rose.

"Relax cousin. It's not as if they are going to end up on 'Girls Gone Wild'" Jasper chuckled.

I arched one eyebrow at him. "Are you serious? We _are _talking about Alice and Bella."

Emmett came into the living room from the kitchen carrying three beers in his hand.

"So gentlemen? What's the plan? I'm anxious to have a little fun with the girls." He handed each of us a beer, plopped himself down onto my sofa and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

Jasper kept scrutinizing his laptop in front of him. "Alright. I've narrowed it down to the one place they may go. Now I'm still thinking we need to follow them. Alice can be a little slippery sometimes."

"I agree. I think following is good." I took a deep pull off my beer.

Jasper pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "My contact at the hotel desk tells me they are on the move. Everybody grab your bag and let's move out."

Jasper was running our little espionage escapade. We quickly finished our beers and headed for the garage. Emmett tossed Jasper the keys to his Jeep and climbed into the back. I could hear Emmett rummaging through the bag that Jasper had handed him.

"This is fucking hilarious!! Are you sure we're going to be able to pull this off? I mean I understand Edward not being able to do this, but Christ Jazz, do you think you and I have to the balls to do this?"

Jasper glanced at Emmett through the rear view mirror. "Oh yeah, my man. I've got moves you haven't seen yet."

I rubbed at my eyebrow for a second. "Did you remember the camera?"

Jasper grinned at me looking a little like a mad man in the ghostly light coming from the dash of the jeep.

"I date Alice Brandon. I have become her official camera carrying pack mule. Of course I remembered the fucking camera."

We parked down the street from the hotel garage to wait for the girls to leave. I smacked Jasper on the chest when I saw Bella's rental car leave the garage. We waited for them to get about two blocks down before we started to follow them and managed to stay several car lengths behind them.

"Oh yeah. I am the man! I know my girl well." Jasper crowed lightly as we watched the girls turn their car into the La Bare parking lot. I rolled my eyes and slid down in the front seat a little further. They pulled up to the valet and got out of the car.

"Damn. They are dressed to impress tonight boys. Looks like we got here just in time." Jasper whistled.

I was livid. Bella was wearing what looked to be a tight black turtle neck and very snug fitting low slung jeans. Every curve was accentuated and pronounced. I almost jumped out of the jeep when I saw her walking into the club. The whole back of her shirt was cut out exposing her lovely shoulder blades and beautiful back. I watched as the wavy curls of her hair bounced and caressed the skin that I had just spent days savoring.

"Edward. Calm the fuck down. You go storming in there like a cave man to pull her out and none of us are getting any tonight." Emmett warned as he put a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up Emmett. Even if I do storm in there, you still won't be getting any from your virgin bride." I snapped back.

"What?" Emmett seemed genuinely surprised.

"You heard what I said. I'm surprised you wanted to go along with Jasper's insane plan considering that Rose is still saving herself for your wedding night."

"Holy shit." Emmett slumped back into the back seat of the jeep. "It all makes sense now."

Jasper swung around in his chair to look at the both of us. "What the fuck are you talking about Edward?"

"You mean you two didn't know?" I looked at both their faces. Jasper was confused and Emmett looked like he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

"Aw Bollocks! I've gone and put my foot in it now."

"Shit Jazz. I think Edward here just spilled the beans that my darling Rose is a virgin. Son of bitch! I thought she was just holding out on me." Emmett shrugged his wide shoulders.

Jasper broke the stunned silence in the jeep. "Christ dude, that's a hell of a wedding gift."

"What the fuck do I do now?" Emmett pleaded.

"Nothing. You do nothing. You just thank your lucky stars that you found the love of your life and you go from there." I advised.

"Well fellas -- I'm not wasting all my devious planning. I say we still go through with it. I want our women in there to know just how fucking lucky they are to have us. You still in Emmett?"

"I'm in just for the shock value of the looks on their faces alone." I answered.

"Count me in. I want to make Rose squirm for not saying anything to me." Emmett chimed in.

"Edward, here's the card and the name of the manager. I'm going to drive us over to that gas station so Emmett and I can get changed." Jasper directed as he put the jeep in gear.

I dialed the number and asked for the manager. I waited a couple of minutes and I could hear the pulsing thumping music punctuated by feminine squeals in the background.

"Yeah, this is Tyler. Can I help you?"

"Mr. Crowley? My name is Edward Cullen and my cousin Jasper Whitlock has spoken to you earlier today. My friend's fiancée and her guests are currently in your establishment. Would you be kind enough to escort them to your private room in about 15 minutes?"

"Yeah, I remember talking to Jasper earlier today. We'll have the champagne set up in there for you. I don't usually do things like this Sir but considering your position and family connections here in Houston, we're happy to help out."

"Excellent Mr. Crowley. Just be sure to remember to tell the ladies that this was set up exclusively as a good will gesture from Mr. Whitlock, Mr. McCarty and myself. Jasper and Emmett will be at the back entrance shortly. Thanks again for your co-operation."

I hung up the phone and almost fell out of the jeep laughing when I saw Jasper and Emmett approaching the jeep.

"Jesus! You two are lucky we're not in the Montrose area. A cowboy and construction worker? You would definitely have someone going YMCA on those chaps wearing asses of yours." I managed to howl out.

"Shut up and drive Edward. We've got work to do!" Jasper winked comically.

I pulled up to the back and let them out. Tyler Crowley was waiting for them at the back door.

"I get a percentage of the tips. I just became your pimp Bitches!" I yelled as they walked into the club.

**What are those boys planning? Hmmmmmm...Emmett as a construction worker? Me likey! **

**Reviews are sneaky like Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Leave me one and surprise me!**


	40. Chapter 36 Rattle Them Bones

**A/N: I'm in! I'm finally in! DAMN! I thought I was never going to get this uploaded to y'all! Well Peeps....here it is. And it's an epic long chapter too! Get something to drink, settle in and get comfy because this is one long ass chapter. The one you've been waiting for!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!....I think I finally answered all of them! Whew!!! **

**To my incredible beta BritKat....Who Loves Ya Baby? Me.....forever and ever and ever and ever.**

**To All the RobKats who got to show Sam Bradley, Marcus Foster , and Bobby Long some major love over the last week.....We're taking over the world one Brit at a time!**

**To Rob Pattinson: Don't effing know.....don't effing care. Still love you.....**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight....I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

Chapter 36 - Rattle Them Bones

BPOV

___________________________________

Alice and I were having a great time watching the expressions that played their way across Rose's face. There were three dancers on the main stage. Each were in a various stages of undress and Rose kept glancing from one to another. Alice grabbed Rose's hand and stuffed a wad of ten dollar bills into it.

"Come on Rosie! Let's go help these boys pay their rent! I've got twenties as well in case someone really catches your fancy!" Alice dragged Rose toward the main stage.

I was sitting there watching them when our waiter came to the table with a note on his tray.

"Miss Swan? This is for you and your friends." The waiter offered the tray towards me and I took the envelope. How did he know who I was? Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the envelope. The note was printed on the club's stationery. I read over the contents of the note and immediately pulled my cell phone from my purse. I quickly dialed Edward's number. I heard his silky voice as he answered on the second ring.

"Tired of girl's night already?" He lightly teased.

"God No! We're having so much fun. As a matter of fact we were all just checking in to say hi. Alice and Rose want to talk to Jasper and Emmett as well." I almost had to yell over the thumping music.

"They just went to get some more beer. I can have them call as soon as they get back."

"What?" I yelled back into the phone.

"They're not here. They went to get us some more beer." He answered loudly.

_Something's not right. His voice sounds off. He's lying! Those smooth sons of bitches! I bet they're up to something! _

"No. No that's okay. We've just got invited into a private room by the manager. I think we'll take him up on it. You don't mind if I get a lap dance or two do you?" I purposely laid it on thick trying to get a rise out of him.

"Bella." He growled convincingly. I could hear it over the music. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Oh come on Edward. Just think how much you'll reap the benefits from it later." I cooed back.

Alice saw me talking on my phone and I excitedly waved her back over to the table.

"Oh Alice and Rose just made it back to the table. I've got to go. Have fun with the boys and I'll call you later!" I snapped my phone shut before Edward could reply.

I snorted and looked up at Alice and Rose. "Something is rotten in the State of Denmark."

"Why? What's going on?" Alice asked as her eyes narrowed.

"This." I threw down the note and Rose picked it up. Alice leaned in closely and read it along with her.

"I don't understand? The management knows we're here to celebrate my engagement. What seems to be the problem?" asked Rose.

Alice's shook her head, her dark spiky hair almost shimmering blue in the lighting of the club. "I'll tell you what the problem is. We never mentioned your engagement when we booked our table tonight. It's Jasper, that sneaky shit! I knew he found out what we were doing when I caught him with my phone this morning. He told me the alarm was going off. Ten bucks says he saw the text I sent to you Bella."

Realization dawned on Rose. "Oh. Oh! That means Emmett knows I'm here." It was almost comical the way the three of us simultaneously started searching the club.

"I don't see anybody, but that doesn't mean they're not up to something. I'm thinking they have something to do with this and we should head into that private room. I have a sneaking suspicion they've got something planned there." I caught the attention of the waiter and he escorted us into the private room.

"Oh Hell No! This looks like something out of Belle Watling's cathouse!" Alice wailed the moment she entered the room.

Rose frowned as she looked at the décor. "I do believe this is the most shiteous use of red velvet and black leather I've ever seen in my life? Do you think it's safe to sit on anything?"

Rose snapped open her purse and pulled out antibacterial hand gel. She applied some to a napkin and wiped the seat of her chair down. She sat down and caught the surprised looks on both mine and Alice's faces.

"What?" Rose asked, her voice just a little annoyed.

"Are you going to wipe Emmett down with that stuff before you do it Rose? Because, I've got news for you sweetheart. Sex is messy." I teased her.

"Only if it's done right!" Alice chimed in, a cheeky grin lighting up her face.

"Oh sure. Go ahead and tease me. I'm giving you both fair warning now. Once I'm up to speed on all matters concerning sex, you bitches will have hell to pay." Rose warned. "Now somebody hand me a glass of champagne because I want to be extremely buzzed when I get to see peen up close."

"I'm liking you more and more Rose." Alice chuckled as she appreciatively eyed the frosty bottle of Cristal. "Well damn. At least they splurged and got us the good stuff. Ladies?"

We all nodded and took a glass. "To those shifty motherfuckers…God help us for loving them." I toasted.

"Here Here!" Rose laughed and we all clinked our glasses together. At that moment the door to the private room opened and a well dressed man came in. I assumed he was the manager that had sent us the invitation to the private room.

"Good Evening Ladies, my name is Tyler Crowley. On behalf of your fiancé, Mr. McCarty, and his friends Mr. Whitlock, and Mr. Cullen, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the finest performers of this establishment for a private dance this evening. Please enjoy the champagne and the rest of the evening."

Alice and I looked at each other, our thoughts unspoken but our suspicions confirmed.

Mr. Crowley walked out and the lights suddenly dimmed. The candle light from the table flickered wicked shadows onto the burnout velvet wall paper. The walls almost seemed to breath with a life of their own. The lights went completely dark for one moment and the music started.

Of course it would be Joe Cocker's "You can leave your hat on." I almost laughed at the absurdity of it.

The stage lights finally came up and two very nicely built dancers were standing on the stage. One was dressed as a cowboy, the other a construction worker. Both were wearing black masks which I had to admit made them both a little mysterious and sexy.

"WOO HOOO!!!" Alice yelled out her fist pumping the air. Rose joined in and soon we were all letting out appreciative cat calls as shirts came off. They both moved and gyrated to the tune slowly taking their time to reveal inches of well oiled skin. We really started getting wild when they turned their backs to us, pulled their rip a way pants off only to reveal their well toned and very naked asses.

Rose leaned over and whispered to me. "That construction worker has an ass I'd like to eat lunch off!"

I laughed as I caught her fanning herself. Both dancers hopped down off the stage and started making their way sinuously towards us. The cowboy was pretending to ride a horse which caused Alice to break out into peals of laughter. The construction worker had gotten on his hands and knees and was slowly crawling on the floor right towards Rose. As soon as he was close he put his hands in between Rose's knees and spread her legs open.

Rose stifled a gasp and grasped her chair tightly as the dancer started to place tiny bites up the inside of her legs working towards her thighs.

"WHAT THE FUCK! JASPER WHITLOCK! I WOULD KNOW THAT BIRTHMARK ANYWHERE!" Alice was standing up, hands on hips, eyes flashing with fury.

Rose leapt up from her chair as well. "Emmett? Oh. My. God. Is… is that you?"

Emmett sat up and pulled his mask off and smiled at her with his big boyish grin. "It's me baby!" I would have found it funny but the g-string he was wearing was distracting me and I felt all kinds of wrong and dirty.

Rose was mortifed. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears. I looked at Jasper, then Alice and then back at Rose and Emmet. I knew I didn't need to be party to what was about to happen in that room. I had to find Edward. I needed to know what his part in this escapade was. I quickly excused myself and ran to the front of the club searching everywhere for him. I pushed my way through the crowded bar and saw no sign of him. The loud music and the press of the crowd was making me feel claustrophobic. The glass of champagne had made me dizzy and I needed fresh air. I grabbed my phone and texted Alice letting her know I was going to take a cab back to the hotel. I rushed through the front door and asked the valet if they could call a cab for me. At that moment a silver Volvo skidded to a stop in front of the club. Edward jumped out and opened the passenger door for me.

"Get in the car Bella." His eyes were all fire, his voice honey and damn it all if my body didn't betray me. My knees buckled and suddenly my world went black.

***

I woke up to five very concerned faces staring at me. Edward had a damp towel and was dabbing at my forehead gently. I tried to sit up but Edward pushed me gently back down again. I could hear the muted pulsing of music from the club. I looked around and realized that we must have been in Mr. Crowley's office.

"Don't. Just lay still for a moment. Are you okay?" Edward seemed beside himself.

"I'm fine Edward. I'm more embarrassed than anything else." I put my hand on his and gave it a light squeeze to reassure him. I felt his cool lips kiss my forehead as he let me sit up.

"Jesus. You gave me quite a scare." He admitted. "Still, I want to take you to the hospital and have them check you out."

"No. Absolutely not. I'm jetlagged and running on very little sleep or food. That's all it is" I argued.

"I knew I should have made you eat more Bella! You barely ate anything at dinner." Alice apologized.

"It's not your fault. I was too excited about this evening." I tried to soothe her. I noticed Jasper was fully dressed and his arm was draped protectively around Alice. Rose and Emmett were also arm in arm.

"So I take it everyone is forgiven for this little stunt tonight?" I smirked. Both couples looked at each other and smiled.

Edward's face was dark and still. I knew he wasn't going to let my fainting spell pass.

"Alice, Rose?" I began as I cleared my throat. "Would you mind terribly if I spent the night with Edward? You and the guys should fully take advantage of that lovely suite."

Edward narrowed his gaze at me. It made me uncomfortable. I quickly averted my eyes to Alice and Rose hoping and silently pleading that they would say yes.

"Bella? Are you sure?" Alice asked me. Alice was just as worried as Edward was. One at a time. I could only deal with one person at a time. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Absolutely. I think the best thing for all of us is to go our own ways tonight and maybe meet up for breakfast tomorrow?" I offered hopefully.

Everyone agreed and Edward helped me up. His glare was white hot and intense and it seemed as if he was trying desperately to read my mind. He was also being unusually quiet. Which usually meant we were headed for a fight.

We bid everyone goodbye as they piled into Emmett's jeep. Jasper started the jeep and I could hear Joe Cocker blaring from the stereo. The last sound I heard was loud laughter as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Edward helped me into the car. I sat for those few seconds almost dreading what was going to happen the minute he got in the car. He wrenched the door open and slammed it as soon as he got in the car. He didn't even look at me. He was pissed. We drove the whole way to his loft in complete, heavy silence.

***

Edward opened the door to his loft and I walked in. I dropped my handbag onto the coffee table and made my way into the kitchen.

"I'm going to get some water. Do you want some?" I asked as I reached into the cabinet.

Edward leaned against the granite counter with his arms crossed over his chest just watching me. He was as rigid as a statue.

"Are you going to keep giving me the silent treatment or can we talk about whatever has crawled up your ass and died there?" I finally snapped.

He spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear him. When his words finally registered it was if he had been standing next to me yelling them in my ear.

"Why won't you let me take you to the hospital? Is there something you're not telling me? Are you sick Bella? Because if you are, whatever it takes we'll fight it together."

I was horrified when I saw the look of pain mixed with pure love and concern on his face. My heart wrenched in my chest and the tears slid down my cheeks in a torrent. I launched myself into his arms.

"Oh Edward! I'm not sick!" I hiccupped in between sobs. "I'm just exhausted. These last weeks have been such a whirlwind and I haven't had any time to process it."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" He whispered into my hair as he stroked my back. His posture was tense and I wanted to ease his pain.

"God yes! I'm just so tired." I feebly admitted into his chest, my hands fisting his shirt.

A heavy sigh of resignation slipped from him. I knew he didn't believe me. I was waiting for more of an argument. Instead he reached down and swept me off my feet into his arms and carried me upstairs to his bedroom.

"Then let's get you to bed so you can sleep."

***

The growling of my stomach woke me up. Actually it was the deliciously, warm hard body of Edward pressed up against me that woke me up. I lay there in the cocoon of his soft sheets, the warmth of his body and the security of knowing how much he loved me.

Edward had carried me upstairs and slowly undressed me. I had sat on the bed feeling a little like a helpless child. He'd dug through his t shirt drawer, found a shirt and gently pulled it over my head helping me get my arms through the sleeves. He had pulled down the covers for me and I'd slid into bed. I had watched him as he shrugged his clothes off down to his boxers. He had climbed into bed behind me, wrapped me into his arms and hummed in my ear until I fell asleep. We both must have been exhausted because we woke up still spooning like we had been the night before.

"Somebody sounds hungry. That's a good sign." He whispered as he gently kissed the shell of my ear. "Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yes." I let out a breathy sound as I felt his fingers tracing circles on my stomach. I took his hand and started to push it down towards the juncture of my thighs.

"Bella…breakfast first. I don't need a repeat of last night." He said sternly as he extricated his hand from mine.

I chuckled slightly. "Trust me Your Grace. If I pass out this morning it will be from sheer pleasure."

He sat up abruptly and rolled me over to face him. "I'm serious Bella."

I tried to shrink down under the covers. When Edward was acting all imperious he could be a little scary. "Okay. Okay. You win. But I get some answers first."

He sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "Christ Bella, I'm talking about your health and you want to fucking bargain with me."

"How did you know that I was leaving the club? What part did you play in last night's fiasco Edward?" I jumped right in. I wasn't going to let him divert me by making me feel guilty for fainting last night.

"Jasper set up a camera in the private room. He was Skyping the whole thing to my lap top in the Volvo. The minute you ran from the room I knew that you were leaving. I was already in the parking lot when you came out the front door."

Now it was my turn to be pissed. "You were fucking watching the whole thing from the safety of your car? Too afraid to get your own hands dirty Your Grace?"

"Bella this is not how I intended to start my morning." He groaned.

"Not exactly in my plans either. Do you know how freaking creepy this all sounds?" I threw back the covers and picked my jeans up off his dresser. I quickly slid into my jeans and pulled his t shirt off.

"I'm sure you guys are going to have a grand old time watching Alice, Rose and I being completely humiliated over and over again! That's so fucking wrong in my book!" The tears started again and I tried to pull that damn black shirt over my head but I was failing miserably. So much for making a graceful exit.

"Bella." Edward was right behind me trying to pull my hands down. I was flailing against him trying to stop him from getting a hold on me.

"Bella! Stop!" The sudden fury in his voice stilled me in my tracks. I had only one arm through a sleeve and half my face peeking out of the neck of my shirt.

"What!?" I yelled back. I was angry, mortified, and extremely sad that we were fighting. My turtleneck that I had worn the night before had become a strait jacket. God knows I felt like I needed one at the moment.

"I understand you being angry with me. You have every right to be. If I have to apologize until the end of time for my actions I will, but I can't have you leaving here upset and angry with me. Please?" He pulled me up against him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I cried as I stood there. I was helpless. I was held captive in his embrace. His voice, his face, his smell, everything about him drew me in. I couldn't leave if I tried.

"Damn you Edward. Damn you to hell." I cursed him under my breath. I collapsed against him and let him lead me back to the bed. He was able to free me from my shirt and handed me his t shirt again. I put the shirt on and slipped back out of my jeans. I climbed back under the covers and stared at him just wondering what was going to happen next.

"I'm going to call Alice and let her know that we won't be joining them for breakfast." He reached for his phone. I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Let me do it. She'll just worry if you call her." I answered flatly.

Edward handed me his phone. Alice answered almost immediately. She had been waiting on my call.

"Hey Shorty. We're going to bug out on breakfast. I need some more sleep. I'm not at all up to going out this morning. Are you okay with that?" I rattled off too quickly. Damn. Alice knows I talk fast when I'm lying.

"Uh…sure Bells. Are you okay?" I could hear the hesitation in her voice. God help me I loved that girl.

"Yeah. I'm sure I will be." I eyed Edward as I answered Alice. He raised his eyebrows at me and I still found it to be endearing even though I was pissed off.

"Bella….call me if you need anything. _Anything. _Okay?" She pleaded.

I smiled as I answered her. "Got you on my speed dial Shorty. Love you."

"Love you back. Get some rest. And don't let him be such a controlling dick." She disconnected the call before I got a chance to say anything.

I handed Edward his phone back. "What now?"

"I don't know Bella. I wish I did. We need to compromise somewhere." He honestly answered. I watched him as he lay back with me. We were both on our backs, side by side just staring at the ceiling. This was a first for us. The thought caught hold and all of a sudden I started to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" Edward glanced over at me.

"Alice called you a controlling dick." I snickered some more.

Edward cracked a brief smile. "She's right you know. That's what last night was all about. I had no control over what you were going to do and it fucking killed me."

"Edward, I'm not one of your staff. I'm your damn girlfriend. And I think you like me because I _cause _you to lose control. You like the unexpected. You just didn't know it. I messed up your orderly life."

Edward snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Well things certainly haven't been dull since I met you." Edward rolled up onto his side and faced me. "I'm truly sorry about last night. It was wrong of me to follow you and not trust you."

"Wait….was that….an apology? Okay. Time to take me to the hospital. I'm definitely in need of major medical attention. I think I'm going into shock." I started giggling the minute Edward started tickling me.

"You are so dangerous for my well being Bella Swan. But God knows I love you madly."

He teased me with kisses all over my face and my neck. His fingers lightly tickled every part of my body. I was moving underneath him, undulating due to his tickling caresses. His hand slid up underneath the t shirt and I felt his fingers teasing my nipple. I arched into him and whispered "Yes".

He made love to me for a long time that morning. It was nothing short of spectacular.

***

"Are you sure about this?" Edward almost looked pained when I told him of my plans.

"It's only one week. I need some time to focus. You're only going to be an hour and a half away." I was hoping that he would understand my desire to start working again.

Edward drank his coffee silently for a moment. "I've kept you from your work long enough. It's only fair."

"Edward, listen, that last week we spent together in England was very productive for me. Every day that you spent in London, I spent in your garden just writing. Your estate was magical. I'd like to spend some time editing what I've written and getting Renee on board with the illustrations. My God, I can see why Beatrix Potter was so inspired living there." I was becoming excited with the prospect of moving forward on my children's book.

Edward smiled at how animated I had become. He stood up and kissed me on top of my head. "Okay. Seeing how important it is to you how can I deny you that time? I'm sure Jasper and I will be busy enough out on the Ranch. Besides I'm looking forward to getting out there and getting my hands a little dirty. Isn't that what you called it last night?"

I flushed red when I knew he was teasing me. In a fit of anger I had accused him of being Machiavellian. Today the whole argument just seemed entirely pointless.

"I'll call Renee and let her know that I'm hers for the week. She's going to be excited to get started." I went to reach for my phone when Edward stopped me.

"Not yet." Edward pulled me up from the couch. "I'm going to have to go a whole week without you in my bed. I plan on making very good use of my time today."

"Is that so? But what about my time? Isn't it just as important as yours?" I answered recklessly. I knew I was baiting a bear. A very good looking, aristocratic bear.

His lips were on my throat and he gently nipped at me with his teeth. My whole body shivered.

"I'm thinking this just became our time don't you?" His dulcet tones wiped my mind clear of any retort and I gave myself over to him. Again. And again. And again. He made damn sure that I wasn't in any danger of forgetting him anytime soon.

***

Edward and I made our way to his garage. He was going to drive me to Renee's and then head out to the ranch to meet up with Jasper. They had a mare that was almost ready to foal and Edward explained that they had quite a few preparations to make.

I kept looking at Edward the entire time we were driving to Renee's. I looked at the way his hair would manage to go in every which direction but still look as if it were meant to be styled that way. He had a light coating of stubble on his cheeks, chin and neck and I my fingers itched to reach out and touch it. I settled for putting my hand behind his head and lightly scratching at his scalp with my nails. He would roll his head and close his eyes for a second relishing the touch. Subconsciously he would pout and stick his full bottom lip out and it would drive me insane. How could a grown man look so damn hot pouting?

He placed his hand on my thigh and gently rubbed my leg through the denim of my jeans. His touch was always like fire on my skin. The heat from his hand would cause the familiar ache to spring to life and it took everything I had to stop myself from wanting to molest him one more time.

We arrived at Renee's faster than I had hoped and suddenly I was grim with the prospect of being away from Edward for seven days. I felt like a child getting dropped off at school that didn't want to go. Anxiety washed over me and I began to chew on one of my nails.

"Stop that. What's worrying you?" Edward lightly admonished as he took my hand out of my mouth and kissed it.

"I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can let you go. I know I said I wanted it but what if it was said out of a crazy jet lag spell or something?" I hurriedly answered.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, I'm not going to England. I'm going to be only about 75 miles away. If you finish quicker than you've anticipated, then come out and join me at the ranch. Otherwise I'll see you next Saturday for Emmett and Rose's engagement party."

"Promise me we'll have good phone sex?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him trying to appear to be quite the coquette. Knowing my luck it probably looked like I had something in my eye.

"Do you give good phone Bella? Because that could be a serious deal breaker in this relationship if you don't." He glanced over at me with that wicked smirk of his.

I lightly punched him in the arm playfully. "You should know I give good everything by now."

"No complaints," He paused for a moment. "Except that I will miss the feel of waking up next to you. I've gotten quite attached to that."

We pulled into Renee's driveway and the screen door on the patio opened immediately.

Renee came bounding down the front steps and I ran to her embrace.

"Bella! You look wonderful! It's so good to have you back baby!" Renee enthusiastically babbled as she hugged me tightly.

She turned her attention to Edward and caught him in an exuberant hug. "Thank you for taking care of my baby girl Edward. She is positively glowing. I had a feeling about you."

Edward was caught unawares by Renee's enthusiastic welcome. He almost seemed a little embarrassed. I laughed at his unease.

"Relax Edward. That's just Mom. Once she likes you, you're considered family. Don't be surprised if she puts your picture up on the Carter family memorial fireplace mantel."

"Er…um. Thank you Renee. Lovely to see you again too." Edward leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Well come on! Come in! Quit standing out in this heat. Let's go inside and get something cool to drink." Renee motioned for us to follow her into her bungalow.

"Ah Renee, as much as I would love to stay, I have to be driving to the ranch. I have a mare that is due to foal soon and I have much work to do before then. Let me just bring Bella's bags in for her and then she's all yours."

I followed Edward back to the car to retrieve my luggage. He carried the bags up into Renee's living room and stopped the moment he saw some of her artwork.

"These are magnificent Renee. Are they recent?" He seemed transfixed by the riotous swirls of color on each canvas.

"No. They're just the ones I can't seem to part with. I'm glad you like them though. I suppose I also need to thank you for being such a patron of my work. I really appreciate it Edward."

"As long as you understand that I was buying your art long before I met Bella."

Renee laughed, the joyous sound filling her living room. "Oh Edward, I don't doubt my own talent that much. I just wish Bella didn't doubt hers. I can't wait to see what she's written."

I blushed and muttered "Mom" under my breath. I felt like I was in high school again.

Edward checked his watch and I knew it was time to say our goodbyes. I could feel my heart drop to my feet and I slowly made my way down the steps of the porch towards his car. Edward held my hand tightly the whole way.

We got to his car and the tears started to form in my eyes. I closed them quickly to stop the tears from escaping. It was too late. He had already seen them.

"Hey…hey don't cry. I'm not going that far away." Edward leaned down and kissed my closed eyelids. He placed butterfly soft kisses on my nose, my cheeks and my chin. Finally his lips found mine and he kissed me.

This kiss was different from any we had ever experienced before. It was a kiss that spoke of the longing, the love and the fear of separation. I opened my mouth to welcome him. His tongue slid against mine and I melted into his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his back pulling him to me as if to gain strength from him to let him go.

We kissed for several minutes and finally knew it was time to say good bye. Edward got into his car. Right before he shut the door, he mouthed "I love you".

I smiled wanly at him and blew him a kiss. I watched as he pulled down the driveway and waited until he was out of sight before turning to go back into the house.

***

The next couple of days in Renee's studio had been such a pleasant surprise. My mother and I could actually work well together. Renee seemed thrilled with the fantasy story I had come up. The illustrations were turning out better than I had anticipated.

I spent part of the mornings touching base with several publishing contacts and within in a few days I was able to procure myself an agent. Things were starting to fall into place and I was hopeful that my story would be published.

Nights were spent under the lazy spinning fan on Renee's porch sending dirty text messages to Edward until he relented and called me. I proved to him I _could_ give great phone. After the first couple of phone calls I was pretty sure that I was not going to be wearing any underwear the next time I saw Edward. After last night's phone call, I was going to show up wearing nothing but a trench coat, high heels and a smile.

I was going over the manuscript of my story the next morning when an envelope arrived for me courtesy of Federal Express. I looked at the return address and realized it was from the magazine offices in Seattle. James must have sent me the final mockup of the article on Jasper and Edward.

I hurriedly tore into the envelope anxious to see how it had turned out with all the photos. I scanned through the article and absolute horror drenched my every pore. Those bastards had changed everything I had written. I ended the article long before my involvement with Edward had become public knowledge. I picked up the phone immediately and called James.

"You fucking prick! What gave you the right to change the article!?" I yelled into the phone.

"Seriously Bella? You're going to ask me that after that little video of you frolicking in the fountain with Prince Charming went viral?" James retorted.

"You had no right! You are now invading my privacy as well. I got you your story, asshole and you go behind my back and turn it into a gossipy piece of shit!" I was livid.

Renee could hear me all the way from her studio and came running into the living room. I picked up the article and handed it to her. I watched as her expression changed the further she got into it.

"Bella, you know better than I do that some little fluff piece isn't going to sell. You more than handed me a fucking goldmine with all your antics in London. I should be the one fucking sending you a goddamn fruit basket thanking you for the increase in sales." He gloated.

"Go to Hell!" I slammed the phone down. I was furious. I was seeing nothing but red until I realized that three other people were going to be greatly affected by this as well.

"Mom! I've got to drive to the ranch. I've got to get to Edward before word of this gets to him. He'll never forgive me." I started running around the living room trying to find my bag. Renee tossed me the keys to her car.

"Honey, don't you think you better call him first? Let him know you're on the way?" Renee handed me my phone.

"Yeah, thanks." I quickly hit the speed dial and got nothing but Edward's voice mail. I left him a quick message to let him know I was on the way. I hung up and quickly texted him as well. I kissed Renee and gave her a quick hug and flew out the door.

As I drove down the street like a madwoman I could barely hear my mother telling me to drive safely and that she loved me.

***

I arrived at the MC Ranch and jumped out of my car. I knocked on the back kitchen door and opened it. I walked into the cool room of the kitchen.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I started to make my way into the living room when Carlisle came around the corner and startled me.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you!" He quickly kissed me on the cheek. " You're all flushed. Are you okay?"

"Carlisle! Oh Thank God! Is Edward here?" I was agitated and kept rattling the keys in my hand. He quickly stilled my hand.

"He and Jasper were up on the north ridge with some of the horses. It's getting late so they could have already returned to the stable. Let me get you some water Bella you look like you need to cool down a little."

I dashed towards the door. "No thanks Carlisle. I need to find Edward."

I jumped into Renee's car and headed toward the stables. Once I got there I ran in to see if I could find Edward. My heart had worked its way up into my throat and adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I ran into one of the stable boys and he told me that Jasper and Edward hadn't returned yet. I asked him if he could saddle a horse for me and he resisted until I told him it was an emergency that I get to Edward.

I managed to hoist myself up into the saddle remembering what Edward had taught me. I made the little click click noise to urge the horse forward. The horse didn't move right away and I was becoming impatient. I gathered the reins tightly and gave a slight kick to the horse. Big Mistake.

The horse started to gallop. I had never been on a horse going this fast. I was hanging on for dear life. I also realized I was headed in the wrong direction. The horse kept running and I kept trying to pull back tightly on the reins to get the horse to stop. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was afraid that I was going to fall off. I squeezed my thighs tightly around the horse to keep my balance and it started to run faster! I was getting further and further away from where I needed to be. I kept trying to pull back on the reins. The horse wouldn't stop. I was starting to panic. The rolling grass gave out to rocky terrain and I wasn't sure how to handle a fast moving horse on the rocks. The was finally able to get the horse to stop and I sat catching my breath. I could hear feel the horse snorting and stamping around beneath me. I lay down against the horse for second just trying to catch my breath.

I was about to dismount when the horse turned sharply to the righth. The fast movement swung me off balance and I felt myself being thrown to the ground. I heard the sickening snap of the bones as I hit the ground. My head slammed into a rock and all I could see were stars. The stars got bigger and turned gray. I was focusing so much on the pain coming from my leg and the gray haze clouding my vision that it was seconds before I registered the ominous rattling sound.

The last thing I remembered was a sharp piercing feeling on my wrist, fire seemed to spread through my arm. I heard a bone chilling shriek from the horse I had been riding and my world faded to black.

EPOV

_______________________________________________

Jasper and I were just coming over the north ridge when we both heard something that sounded like a woman's scream. We stopped our horses and took a look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until we heard the shrill cry of a horse in distress.

"What direction do you think that came from?" I asked as Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

Jasper's cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"It's Dad." Jasper answered his phone.

"Wait…Dad? Are you sure? When did she leave the stable? Okay….we'll find her." Jasper disconnected the call.

"Edward. Bella showed up at the ranch about 25 minutes ago. Carlisle said she left to go to the stables. He got a frantic call from one of the stable boys saying he saddled a horse for her and she took off like a flash. From what the stable boy said he thinks she may have had some problems controlling the horse."

"Christ Jasper! Of course she was having problems with the horse. I've only taught her how to ride English not Western. She probably tried everything I taught her and it spooked the horse. Do we know which direction Bella went?"

Jasper put his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. "The stable boy said the horse headed in northeasterly direction. She was headed for the gully. Everyone at the stable is out looking for her now."

I didn't answer Jasper. There was no need to. We both turned our horses and broke into a full gallop. We had ridden for about 15 minutes before the terrain changed to rock. Scruffy underbrush and mesquite trees dotted the landscape. The sun had started setting and the sky was getting dark. Neither one of us had a flashlight or anything that would help us find Bella once it became night. We were racing against time.

We finally came upon the horse that Bella had been riding. It had swelling on its nose which looked like the result of a snake bite. I could taste nothing but pure fear in the back of my throat. We both trotted forward looking for any signs of Bella.

Finally off to the side in between two large rocks I saw a flash of white. I slid off my horse immediately and ran towards the rocks. I found Bella unconscious, blood seeping from a head wound, her leg lying at a strange angle and swelling around her wrist. She had also been bitten by the snake. I could register the fang marks in her wrist. I knew

that it was going to cause permanent scarring.

"Jazz! Call Carlisle immediately. I found Bella!" I yelled. Jazz came running over the ledge of where I was kneeling next to Bella.

"Holy Shit! Is she okay?" Jasper was dialing Carlisle immediately.

"I don't know!" I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me? Honey hold on. We're getting help." I lay my head on her chest and she was breathing with some difficulty.

"Dad! We've found Bella!" Jazz paused as he listened to Carlisle. "I don't know! Hang on a second!" Jasper handed the phone to me. "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Carlisle! What do I need to do?" I barked into the phone. She looked like a lifeless doll just laying there. I felt so helpless. Carlisle asked me to describe any of the wounds that were visible. I let him know that her breathing sounded shallow.

"Carlisle. She has a head wound that's bleeding and it looks like her leg is broken. I'm not sure but I think she may have been bitten by a snake" I was trying to remain calm but I could feel little fissures starting to tear through my composure.

"Edward, the best thing to do for Bella right now is to remain calm. Life Flight should be here in about 20 minutes. I'm in the jeep on my way out there now. Just stay calm son. I'm on my way. Whatever you do…don't move her until I get there." Carlisle was no nonsense and his calm snapped me back.

"Okay. I've got it. I'll wait until you get here." I answered back, my voice was dead calm and it sounded as if someone else was speaking.

"Just be sure to lower her wrist below heart level Edward. If she has been bitten, it's important that we stop the flow of the venom. She could have permanent tissue damage otherwise." Carlisle ended the call and Jasper went back to tend to the horse. The minutes ticked by excruciatingly slow. Finally I saw the lights of Carlisle's Jeep as it approached the gully. I felt like I finally took a breath for the first time in minutes.

The pallor of Bella's face was starting to scare me. The sun was dipping below the rocky ledges and after being in the sun all day, it was startling how chilly it had gotten.

Carlisle raced over to us. He did a quick preliminary check on Bella's vital signs. I knew it had been a long time since he had actually practiced medicine but there was no one I would rather trust Bella with more than Carlisle.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" I was on the verge of panic again.

"She's got a lot of swelling around the head wound. It may take her some time to regain consciousness. I think her leg is broken in two places and may need some pins. Her vitals are pretty strong. Her shallow breathing is a result from being in shock. She's lucky you found her when you did." Carlisle patted me on the back and got up to greet the attendants from Life Flight to give them his assessment.

I didn't want to let go of Bella's hand and asked if I could ride with them in the helicopter to the hospital. They let me know that there wasn't room. Carlisle pulled me back before I got belligerent and hampered the process of getting Bella to the hospital.

"Son. Let them do their job. She's in good hands. I'll drive you to the hospital myself." Carlisle begged me. Reluctantly I let go of Bella's hand. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Bella. I'll be there as soon as I can." I watched as they loaded her into the helicopter and took off. The whirling blades of the helicopter whipped up a dust storm around us and I let the grit rain against my skin. It was a minor form of penance for ever letting her out of my sight. I would never make that mistake again.

BPOV

____________________________________________

Machines beeping. That's all I seemed to hear. My eyelids felt like they weighed five pounds each. It took me forever to open them and even longer to focus. I had tubes sticking out of me everywhere. I realized I was in a hospital. I had reached up to touch my head and my fingers came across a bandage. I noticed another bandage wrapped around my wrist and it hurt to move my arm. My leg was immobilized and I didn't even want to attempt to move it.

I heard the scrape of a chair and felt utter relief when I saw a familiar pair of green eyes staring back at me.

"Oh Thank God you're awake!" Edward whispered. I felt his long cool fingers twine into mine and I squeezed his hand with all the strength I had. I tried to talk but my throat was incredibly dry and all I managed to rasp out was a shaky yes.

Edward placed his soft lips against my cheek. He was here. Edward was here. I wanted to touch him so badly but the only thing I could do was smile at him and go back to sleep.

Days of longer periods of consciousness went by. Eventually I was awake for long enough periods of time to actually eat a real meal instead of being fed intravenously. Edward was there all the time. He looked tired and haggard. I felt awful for putting him through this. Finally I had enough of his hovering and I made him go home to get some rest.

Carlisle came to check on me several times a day. I knew that Edward must have put him up to it. Carlisle's presence was more comforting than the interns who shuffled in and out through my room on a daily basis.

Early one morning after a particularly bland breakfast, the door to my hospital room opened and Carlisle came in to see me. He pulled the chair up beside the bed and took my hand into his.

Suddenly I didn't feel so good. "Say it Carlisle. You've obviously got something to say to me because you never come in and sit down. It's something bad isn't it. You've just been waiting for me to get stronger to tell me.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "You are incredibly perceptive Bella. And yes there is something we need to discuss. I wanted to wait for the opportunity to arise when Edward wasn't here."

I took a deep breath. I was lucky enough to be alive. I knew I could handle anything Carlisle told me as long as I had Edward by my side.

"Go ahead Carlisle. I'm ready." I gripped the sheets tightly with my fists.

"Okay. As you know when you were admitted we had to run a battery of tests. Something came up that just didn't seem right so I had them run the test again." Carlisle paused waiting to see if I wanted him to continue. I nodded at him and he held my hand just a little bit tighter.

"Bella, did you know that you are about six weeks pregnant?"

**Kudos to all who called it!!! I'm not that good of an author....TEEE HEEE!**

**Reviews are like epic long chapters that take you on roller coaster rides....THRILLING!!!**


	41. Chapter 37 She's Having A Baby

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed that last epic chapter! This one is not as long but just as important! I'm sorry I didn't return reviews but FanFiction is still working out some bugs! I got your reviews in my emails, but they are not showing up on my reviews page except for some and now here I am updating again. But y'all are being quiet so I guess no harm no foul! So are you ready? **

**To my beta BritKat who always manages to edit and correct my gibberish on the fly! Thanks and Sweet Rob Moles to ya to play connect the dots with!**

**To all the readers who have sent me the best PM's.... I love you guys! Your PM's are so much fun to read! I have really enjoyed trading PM's back and forth with a few of you and gotten to know you a little better! That's one of the best bonuses of Fan Fiction! I've made some really lovely new friends!**

**To the RobKats: Through Thick and thin....agree to disagree.... I still freaking adore all of you!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight.... I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

Chapter 37 - She's Having A Baby

BPOV

_____________________________________________

"Pregnant? That's not possible." I was stunned. "I….I can't have children."

"Bella? Who told you that? You're perfectly healthy." Carlisle seemed worried over my reaction.

How could I react? What's the decorum on how to behave when you find out that you could be headed for another terrible tragedy?

"Carlisle, a year ago I had an ectopic pregnancy. I lost the baby. I was told at the hospital I wouldn't be able to have children ." I started to cry. This wasn't possible. I couldn't go through losing another baby again.

Oh my God. Edward's baby.

"Bella, many women go onto have perfectly healthy pregnancies after an ectopic one. Did your doctor tell you that you couldn't conceive or that you couldn't carry to term?"

I started crying harder and Carlisle got up from the chair and sat on the side of my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his chest.

"I…I thought I couldn't conceive. They mentioned that the scarring would be too bad for me to be able to successfully ovulate again. This is so confusing. I can't go through this again! I can't put Edward through this." I was on the verge of wailing.

"Sshhhh…Calm down Bella. I need you to tell me the name of your doctor then we can get your files sent to us immediately so we know how to proceed. I can recommend a very good obstetrician to come in and give you a full examination and assessment on your pregnancy. You need lots of rest. You are recovering from quite a few injuries."

I sat there and wiped my eyes and nose with the Kleenex that Carlisle had handed me.

"How….how am I going to tell Edward" That brought another fresh torrent of tears.

"Bella, Edward has been here day and night ever since they brought you in. He hasn't left your side until you finally made him." Carlisle took my hands into his. I looked at him and felt more at ease. "

"Edward specifically asked me to stay involved in your treatment. He wanted to make sure that you are getting the best care possible. It is very obvious to me how much he loves you. I am quite sure that you can rely on Edward for anything." Carlisle paused for a moment to give me time to digest what he had said.

"Now honestly, I can't tell him this information and even though I am involved family wise, I wouldn't. I'm speaking to you on doctor/patient relationship. He is not your husband so I have no right to tell him of your condition. It's up to you on how you choose to handle the situation."

I closed my eyes and lay back on my pillow letting out a heavy sigh. "It won't leave you in an uncomfortable position if I don't tell him until you've received my old records and I have been examined -- will it?"

"No. I think that is probably wise. I'll try to expedite the receipt of your records. I shouldn't have a problem. You'll just have to sign the consent form allowing for that to happen. I'll contact Dr. Castellanos about coming in to see you. You'll like her Bella. She has a really good reputation here at the hospital. She's an excellent doctor; plus, she owes me a favor or two." Carlisle broke out into a genuine smile and I felt myself relax.

"Thank you. Thank you for being the one to tell me Carlisle. It's nice knowing I have someone here I can trust." I was genuinely glad that he was here.

"Just promise me you'll rest. Dr. Castellanos will be able to answer all your questions." Carlisle's phone vibrated on his belt loop. He quickly snapped open his phone. "That was a text from Edward. He's on his way back. He should be here in about half an hour. Do you feel like seeing him?"

I nodded and Carlisle gave me another kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. This is a good thing Bella. A baby is always a good thing." He got up from my bed and made his way out of my room.

I sat there for several minutes just trying to fathom how much my life had just changed in the span of ten minutes. I was frightened at first, but finally I gave in and lay my hands on my belly.

"Dear God….please….please let me have this baby." I whispered.

***

I knew that if I didn't try to clean myself up just a little, Edward would be able to tell that I had been crying. I was at complete odds of how I was going to feel when I saw him. Hell, I wasn't even sure how I felt. I dug through the small cosmetics case that Alice was kind enough to bring me. I pulled out a mirror and took a look at myself.

Ugh. At least the Bride of Frankenstein had a wicked hairdo and lipstick. I tried to tame my hair the best I could and touched up the redness of my face with a little powder. Stupid to be vain at a time like this, but I just wasn't ready to tell Edward the news until I knew what we were facing.

_Pregnant! You're fucking pregnant! There's a baby inside you! Edward's baby!_

I looked in the mirror one last time and was surprised by the small smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"_A baby is always a good thing Bella." _

Carlisle's words kept going through my mind and I found myself smiling more. By the time Edward got here I was going to look like the fucking Cheshire cat. I put the mirror back into the cosmetic case and snapped it shut just as Edward walked in the door.

Several days of drifting in and out of consciousness must have robbed some of my memory because the mere sight of him made my heart begin to race. He smiled his killer smile at me and walked over clutching a huge picnic basket.

"You look better today." Edward leaned down and kissed me quickly. "Hi."

I kept eyeing the picnic basket that he placed on the chair as he came in.

"Hi. What's in the basket?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Well, I figured that hospital food is probably utter rubbish so I brought along some very good stuff that comes highly recommended from both Renee and Esme." He laughed as he turned and opened the basket. He walked back over with a thermos and unscrewed the lid. The wonderful aroma of chicken noodle soup filled the room.

"From the best deli in town. Esme swears by it. Brings it to me every time I'm sick." He unrolled a napkin and dropped it into my lap then poured some soup out into the lip of the thermos.

"Mmmmm. smells good. Funny, I just ate breakfast if you could call it that, but that is making my mouth water. Spoon please." I smiled and held out my hand. Edward handed me the spoon and seemed pleased with himself.

The warm, rich buttery noodles, chunks of chicken, carrots and celery tasted divine. I couldn't eat it fast enough.

_It's okay. You're eating for two._

Edward chuckled at me and dabbed a dribble of soup off my chin. "Remind me to make chicken soup for you sometime. If I knew you were this easy to please."

"I am easy to please. Can I have a real kiss for dessert please?" I put the spoon down and leaned back against the pillow hoping he'd accept my invitation.

"Bella, you need your rest." He took the thermos and put it back in the basket. "How about some fresh fruit?"

Edward turned around and saw the dark look on my face. "Aw Hell…"

He came over and leaned down. He moved towards me slowly and I could feel his warm sweet breath wash over my face. His lips parted slightly and they fit perfectly against mine. I used my good hand to grasp his chin between my thumb and index finger. I could feel the gentle coaxing of his lips and I opened my mouth to welcome him. His tongue slid against mine and I gently sucked on it. I held him to me until the riotous beeping from the machine measuring my heart rate threatened to send a nurse to come and check on me. Reluctantly I broke the kiss and let him go.

"Thank you for finding me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Bella, do you remember why it was so important to get to me that you put yourself at risk like that?" Edward sat back on the bed beside me.

"Renee's car. I left the article in Renee's car." I scratched at an imaginary itch on my forehead. "James butchered the article Edward. He added everything that happened after we went to London. That is not where Eric and I finished it. I'm so sorry. It's awful."

"I know. I've seen it." He was pensive for a moment. "Bella, I've had to live with being in the spotlight for some time now. It rolls of my back. I don't give a shit about gossip."

"But…it makes things so complicated." I reasoned.

"How? It doesn't change how I feel about you." Edward brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. "Your name was not on the byline Bella. You may have been listed as a contributor, but in the end it goes down as being Eric Yorkie's article.

_How does he always know how to say the right thing at the right time? _

"But don't you think people will bring it up seeing as how we are dating? The speculation of me being a….a…"

Edward took my hand into his. "Stop. Stop it and look at me. Understand me when I say that people are going to have to get through me first to get to you. I will not allow anyone to disparage or imply terrible things about the woman I love. Are we clear on this?"

The Cheshire cat grin was threatening to make an appearance again. "Crystal" I replied.

The door to my room opened and a nurse came in. "Miss Swan, I'll need you to sign these consent forms for Dr. Cullen and then we'll send someone up to take you for your exam with Dr. Castellanos."

"Bella? What's going on? Why has Carlisle ordered new tests for you?" Edward looked mildly alarmed.

"Nothing. Carlisle just wanted my records from Washington. It's nothing. One last exam and then we'll figure out just how long I need to be here. Everything's okay."

_You're lying to him. The man just told you once again in so many words how much he loves you and you repay him by lying to him._

Edward's right eye seemed to twitch for a moment as if he were trying to discern whether I was being forthright with him. I busied myself signing the consent forms and handed them back to the nurse. She left after checking the IV bag and the other monitors in the room.

I smiled wanly at Edward. "Did you say something about fruit?"

***

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that I was finally sent for my exam with Dr. Castellanos. She was a lovely woman with a genuine smile and huge smattering of freckles across her face. She made me feel comfortable immediately.

We had to be careful during the physical exam due to my leg, but she also ordered an ultrasound as well. While the technician set up the ultrasound and the fetal heart monitor, Dr. Castellanos looked over my records from Forks.

"Bella? Who told you that you couldn't have children? Was it the doctor?" She seemed puzzled by what she was reading in my chart.

"No. If I remember, it was a nurse. I was coming out of the anesthesia from the laparoscopy they had to perform because of the pregnancy and I asked her if I was okay. She said something about other means of being a mother. I just assumed she meant I couldn't have children. I was so upset."

Dr. Castellanos took my hand. "Bella, you have one very healthy fallopian tube left. You are perfectly healthy and capable of having a full term pregnancy. You probably suffered from the ectopic pregnancy because you took a birth control pill that was progesterone only. When was the last time you took the pill Bella?"

"I quit taking it before I got pregnant. I had gotten lax on taking it regularly. I haven't taken it since because I thought I couldn't have children. Plus I haven't had a sexual partner until recently." I answered. I thought about how long ago it would have it been. Almost over a year.

"That's good. Ah…we're ready to go." Dr. Castellanos turned on the ultrasound equipment, placed the gel on my stomach and put the wand down on my belly. Her technician turned on the fetal heart monitor.

Suddenly I heard it.

Loud butterfly beats filled the room.

_My baby's heart beat. _

Mine and Edward's baby.

Its little heart was beating strong.

I tried to focus on the images on the ultrasound but the tears in my eyes wouldn't stop coming. I put my hand in my mouth to stop from crying too loudly and making a fool of myself. I was being given a second chance. Silently I offered up my prayers through the veil of tears that kept coming.

"Everything looks good Bella. We will need to closely monitor your pregnancy though. You did receive antivenin treatment for your snakebite and that can pose a risk to the baby. It's going to be hard enough recovering from the broken leg. It is absolutely vital that you follow my instructions thoroughly. We want you to deliver a healthy baby."

I just shook my head and let the tears slip down my face.

_Healthy. The baby is fine. I'm having a baby._

Dr. Castellanos made several notations in my chart. "I'm going to start you on prenatal vitamins and I want you to follow a special diet for me. Do you have any questions right now?"

"I….I …drank during the beginning of the pregnancy…will that be a problem?" I was terrified of the answer.

"No. You're fine. All your blood work looks good. Let's just get you started on the right regimen. I want to see you again in two weeks okay?"

"Yes. Of course." I replied. The doctor started to leave when I stopped her.

"Doctor? Do you mind being with me when I break the news to the baby's father? I'm sure you'll be able to answer all his questions better than I can."

"Absolutely Bella. I'm sure that Edward is going to be as ecstatic as Carlisle was when he found out he was going to be a grandfather." She winked at me. "I'll come see you after I check on another patient."

I lay back and waited to be taken to my room.

_Oh my God. We're having a baby._

_***_

Edward was pacing up and down the hallway outside my room when they wheeled me off the elevator. He rushed over immediately and took my hand.

"Are you okay? You've been crying." He touched my cheeks with the pad of his thumb tracing the dried tear tracks.

"I'm fine." I wanted to wait to talk to Edward until they got me moved back into my room. Edward stepped out of the way to let the nurses get me settled. "Edward, can you get me some water please?"

Edward retrieved some more water and ice from the nurse's station outside. I used the couple of minutes that he was gone to prepare myself. I pulled the little picture from the ultrasound from under my blanket and looked at it.

"Are you ready kid?" I asked as I looked at the photo and lay my other hand across my belly. The full depth of the emotion that welled up inside me every time I took a sneak peek at that ultrasound photo made me realize that I already loved this child more than my own life.

"Bella? Who are you talking to?" Edward asked as he came into the room. He poured me a glass of water and I took a sip. The cold liquid did nothing to dissipate the dryness in my mouth.

"Edward, come sit with me. The doctor I just saw should be here shortly. She'll be able to answer any questions that you may have." I patted the bed and waited for him to come over.

Edward hesitated. "Okay, now you are seriously scaring me. Just tell me what it is Bella and I promise to save any questions for the doctor. You just need to let me know what is going on. Please." He pleaded.

I was about to tell him when Dr. Castellanos came into my room.

"Ah, you must be Edward. Carlisle speaks very highly of you." She offered her hand to Edward and he took it with a firm handshake.

I finally spoke up. "Edward, this is Doctor Castellanos. She's my obstetrician"

Time seemed to tick by in an almost agonizing slowness as the realization of what I said dawned on Edward's face.

"You're what?" Edward asked me, his face paling just a little. My heart sunk into my stomach. I clenched the blankets beside me.

"My obstetrician. I'm pregnant Edward. I mean….we're pregnant." I tried to manage a smile but his lack of reaction was bringing up another tidal wave of tears.

Edward stood up abruptly, exhaling loudly as he did so. He raked his fingers madly through his hair and he looked like a lion trapped in a very small cage.

"Is Bella okay? Is she going to be okay? Will she be able?….Is the baby?" He started asking incomplete questions in rapid fire succession.

Dr. Castellanos put her hand on Edward's shoulder and guided him towards the chair.

"Why don't you sit down before we have to worry about you passing out?"

Edward sunk down into the chair. He kept taking deep breaths and wouldn't look at me. I felt like I was going to start screaming just to get a reaction other than this out of him.

"First of all Edward, Bella is fine. All the tests we've run indicate that this is a normal pregnancy. Bella has labored under the misapprehension for the last year that she could not have children. She is perfectly healthy, recent injuries withstanding. She is going to need to take special care during this pregnancy due to the antivenin treatment she had for her snake bite. Other than that, we're hoping to see a perfectly healthy baby within the next 34 weeks or so." The doctor explained.

Suddenly the color came flooding back into Edward's face.

"A baby. She's having a baby." He murmured quietly. Suddenly he was up out of the chair and sitting on the bed beside me. "A baby! You're having my baby!"

"You…you aren't mad?" I sniffled.

"How can I be mad when the woman I love has just given me the gift of having my own family again?" Tears started to slip from Edward's eyes. He wiped at them hastily almost embarrassed by his show of emotion.

I heard the doctor clear her throat quietly and she smiled at us both as she left the room.

"I'm so glad you're happy." I managed to sputter out in between my own tears. Edward climbed up into the bed beside me and put his arm around my shoulder so I could rest my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat thumping wildly. I took his other hand and placed it on my belly.

"A baby." I whispered. I handed him the picture from the ultrasound.

"We're having a baby." He whispered back as he stared at the picture. Edward nudged my face up and kissed my tear stained cheeks. "We're having a baby and I love you."

**Cool your jets man! I'm no where need the end yet.....MUUUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA *evil author laugh***

**Reviews are like babies.....not only are they new and exciting....they smell good too!**


	42. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, the rate in which this story is growing is absolutely mind boggling to me. Thanks to all of you who have added this crazy zany story to their favorites and to their story alerts! I am just thrilled with the support you all are showing for Dukeward!!! This next chapter will hopefully answer some questions that some of y'all have had.**

**Special thanks to my amazing beta Britkat who jumps on my chapters immediately and gets them back to me soooo fast. I love you BB!!! **

**Special hugs to my own "E". Skinny dipping and naked foot massages are just what this author needs! You take such good care of me! Muuuah!**

**Robert Pattinson...Yeah...you know I still love you. Bring me some hot Eclipse Edward Cullen okay?**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight....I just like putting them in tight jeans!!!**

Chapter 38 - Heir Apparent

EPOV

______________________________

To say that Bella was ready to leave the hospital was an understatement.

"Good Lord Bella. Would you like me to roll down the window so you can stick your nose out and catch the scents on the breeze?" I gently teased her. "You're fidgeting so much."

Bella ceased moving around in the passenger seat of the Volvo. "I'm sorry Edward; it just feels so good to be out of the hospital. I'm just looking forward to being home."

Home. I liked the way that word rolled off her tongue. Bella and home now seemed synonymous with me. Bella had given me the gift of a family. Now it was my turn to give her the gift of a home.

I almost had to fight tooth and nail with Renee over where Bella was going to stay after her release from the hospital. Even though Carlisle already knew about Bella's condition, we decided not to tell the rest of the immediate family and friends until we had passed the first trimester. Eventually I was able to convince Renee that I would be able to take good care of Bella. Bella also agreed and wanted Renee to be able to finish her illustrations for the book.

During the last week of her stay in the hospital, I had taken Bella's laptop to her and she spent a good deal of time writing. I had also brought my laptop and conducted a lot of my business through emails with Karl. Jasper had come through for me at the ranch and helped supervise the inseminations of a couple of mares as well as assisting in the delivery of a brand new foal. Everywhere I looked these days, there seemed to be new and abundant life.

Occasionally Bella would fuss at me and tell me to go home to take a shower or just take time away for a while. Little did she know that I never left the hospital. Carlisle had a comfortable sofa bed and a private bath in his office at the hospital. I never wanted to be far from Bella again. Now I had even more of a reason.

"I'm going to help you out at the main lobby and as soon as I park the car I will come fetch you to take you upstairs to the loft." I pulled the car under the porte-cochere.

"Edward, this isn't necessary. I can make it from the car to the elevator in the garage. Since my cast has come off, I've got to become more mobile anyway." Bella fussed at me lightly.

"Bella, love, please humor me." I raised an eyebrow at her knowing she would give in.

"You won't always win you know. Once this baby comes along, you'll be outnumbered." Bella challenged.

"If that baby is anything like its mother, I welcome the challenge." I leaned over and kissed her satin soft cheek. "Wait for me here in the lobby please."

I helped Bella out of the car, led her into the lobby and settled her into a huge overstuffed chair.

"I'll be right back." I winked at her and went to park the car in the garage.

***

The elevator came to a stop on my floor and the doors slowly slid open. I held my arm out for Bella to take so she could lean on me as she made her way down the long hallway. I was nervous and it surprised me. She had been here before. But now she was coming back as…

_As? As what Cullen? What is she coming back as? Your pregnant girlfriend whom you have only known for approximately three months, one of which was spent with her in the hospital? _

I pushed those thoughts aside and unlocked the door. I knew I was going to have to deal with them eventually but my innermost goal right now was to get Bella settled.

The minute the door opened, we were greeted by yells of surprise. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all in the living room waiting for us to return from the hospital.

"Did you know about this?" Bella whispered in my ear as we walked in.

"No." I managed to growl out between gritted teeth. I was not too thrilled with the prospect of sharing Bella with anyone right now but I also knew our friends meant well.

"Bella! You look wonderful!" Alice chimed as she skipped over to hug Bella.

"I look like death warmed over Alice but thanks." Bella hugged her tiny annoying friend back. "Did you plan this?"

Alice shuffled her feet while looking down at the floor. "Yes, and I'm sorry but I'm just so thrilled that you're out of that dreadful hospital. Alice peeked up at us from under spiky black bangs. "Besides you missed the engagement party for Rose and Emmett!"

"Oh Damn. I am so sorry. How was it?" Bella asked Rose.

I took Bella by her arm again and led her to the couch. "I know all of you mean well, but can we let Bella sit down please. I'm sure as much as she's glad to be out of the hospital she still might be a little overwhelmed."

"Of course Edward. How rude of us. We should have thought about that." Rose pointedly glared at Alice.

I started to speak but Bella interrupted me. "It's okay Edward. I'm glad they're here.'

"Are you sure?" I asked her begrudgingly. She smiled and patted the spot on the couch next to her. I sat down and put my arm around her. I listened to our friends regale Bella with their drunken tales of Emmett and Rose's party as I played with a curly tendril of her hair. It felt so good to have her in my arms. I was getting annoyed that I still did not have her completely to myself yet.

A little over an hour went by when Jasper sensing that my mood was beginning to turn dark decided to end the small welcome home party for Bella.

"Y'all I do believe our gal Bella is tired. Time to take this soiree somewhere else." He ushered everyone to the door.

"Goodnight Bella, Welcome home!" Alice hugged Bella and dashed towards the door, catching up with Rose and laughing as they went out. Emmett leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Glad you're here Boinky. Things wouldn't be the same without you."

I said goodnight to Jasper and Emmett and locked the door after them. I walked back into the living room to find Bella resting with her eyes closed and her head lay back on the couch.

"Tired love?" I asked as I settled in beside her.

"Mmmm. A little. You know what I would love more than anything right now?" Bella opened her eyes and I got lost in the deep dark brown framed by long black lashes.

"Name it. It's yours." I answered as I twined my fingers in hers and put my nose right up against hers. Bella's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a warm, breathy sigh.

"A nice hot bath. With you."

"Oh that is definitely within the realm of possibility." I smiled and brushed my lips against hers. "Let me go run the water and I'll come get you when it's ready."

***

I took the washcloth and used it to gently wash Bella's back. I could hear her making little contented purring noises as I soaped her skin and rinsed it off.

Bella was sitting in between my thighs and the proximity of her wet naked body had my body reacting the only way it knew how. I had a raging hard on pressing into the small of her back. I knew she felt it. I wanted nothing more than to pull her out of the tub, carry her to the bedroom and sink myself into her fragrant wet flesh.

Bella sighed and leaned back against my chest. "You can touch me you know. I won't break."

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

Bella snorted. "Geez Edward. If a horse throwing me, a snake bite and a head injury hasn't slowed me down or hurt the baby, I think I…erm…_we _can survive your dick."

I laughed in spite of myself. "I don't know Bella. My dick has been missing in action for a while. I may not be able to control it."

"That's what I'm counting on Texas." She teased. Bella took my hands off the side of the tub and laid them on her breasts. I felt her nipples pebble under the touch of my palms. I gently cupped each breast and reveled in the feel of them. I felt Bella shift slightly and her legs slowly parted. I took one hand and slid it down the length of her body. Gently my fingers crept downward finding the sweet hard spot between her legs. I used my fingertip to trace circles around her clit. Bella's breathing started coming faster.

"It's been so long Edward. God, that feels so damn good." She panted. I pressed myself into her back and gently rocked my hips against her. The friction of my dick against her slick skin caused me to become even harder. I could tell by the tiny whimpers Bella was making that she was about to orgasm.

"Come for me Bella, I want to feel you come on my fingers." I whispered as I slid two fingers into her slick heated channel. Immediately her muscles clamped tightly around my fingers and shuddered.

"Edward!" Bella keened and rode out her climax against my fingers. I was rocking so hard against her water began sloshing out of the tub onto the floor. Bella started laughing and I could not help but laugh with her. It felt like the first normal moment between us in a long time.

"Ready to go to bed?" I whispered huskily.

"Absolutely. I feel the need to have a very sexy British duke between my thighs."

"Remind me to find you one. " I said as I stood up and helped Bella up out of the tub. I wrapped a big bath sheet around her, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Then I guess you'll have to do." Bella sighed with mock resignation.

I placed my lips against her ear. "I'm better in bed than he is anyway."

"Oh Texas….prove it." Bella spurred me on. It was not going to take much convincing.

***

I slipped out of bed while Bella was still sleeping. Padding quietly out of the bedroom I made my way downstairs to check my emails. I put the kettle on and waited for the water to boil. I read my emails and was quite pleased that Karl had found a personal assistant for me so quickly. Actually, the assistant was for Bella. I did not want her to have to bother with the everyday mundane things. I wanted her to be able to concentrate on getting well and working on her book. It also gave me peace of mind to know that someone would be here with her when I could not be.

I gave the resume of Angela Weber another glance over. She seemed perfectly suitable for the job. I typed my response to Karl and told him to proceed with hiring Ms. Weber.

I took out a tea bag, placed it in the mug on the counter and poured the boiling water over it. As I let the tea steep, I found my mind wandering back to yesterday and my feelings of anxiety when I brought Bella home.

I sighed as I sat down at the kitchen table. I smiled and shook my head as I thought about the last two and half months.

_Fuck. You are going to be a father Cullen. Bella is carrying your child in her belly._

I shifted in my seat and took a sip of the scalding tea, burning the roof of my mouth in the process.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. "That'll teach you."

"Teach you what?" Bella's soft sleepy voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

I stood up and immediately pulled a chair away from table for her inviting her to join me. I gave Bella a quick kiss before she sat down.

"Good Morning. I didn't wake you did I?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen to prepare a mug of tea for Bella.

"Nope. Baby did. I had to pee like mad. I can't seem to stop doing that these days." She answered as she yawned and stretched in the chair. "I missed waking up next to you though."

"I know. I'm sorry. However, I have all day to make it up to you. Today is your day. Whatever you'd like to do." I said contritely as I brought Bella her herbal tea.

"I need to go to Renee's and get my final manuscript pulled together and sent off. Do you think we could do that and run to the post office today?"

"Absolutely. I'll take you out to lunch as well." I sat back down at the table and looked at Bella.

_This could be us every morning for the rest of our lives. Sitting over breakfast, discussing our plans for the day. All you have to do is ask her Cullen. Ask her to be your wife. Wife. What? Whoa! Where did that thought come from?_

"What? Do I have something stuck in my hair or something?" Bella asked, her brows furrowing together.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Bella smiled at me. "You have the strangest look on your face."

"My tea has gotten cold. Do you want some breakfast?" I answered quickly changing the subject.

_Your wife. Bella as my wife. This is moving fast Cullen. Baby and now marriage? You better think this one through. Baby. We need to talk about the baby._

"Just some toast and maybe some fruit would be good. I need to get my prenatal vitamins out of my bag from the hospital." Bella got up from the table and went to retrieve her vitamins. I kept myself busy slicing some fresh fruit for her and making some toast.

_Come on Cullen. You cannot keep ignoring the 400 lb. Gorilla in the room. Say something. You are standing here going through the motions to avoid talking about the pregnancy._

"Bella, we need to talk about the baby." I blurted as she walked back into the kitchen.

Bella poured herself some water and took her vitamin. "Yeah. We do. We need to figure this out. Honestly Edward, I think I'm still a little stunned by all of it."

I watched as she shrunk down into her chair at the table. This was not going how I wanted it to. I walked over and got down on my knees in front of Bella.

"Honey, listen to me. The only thing I know right now is that I love you. Nothing has changed that. Nothing _will_ change that. I just need you to understand that I have to talk to Esme about this. This pregnancy, our baby, has some serious ramifications on my duchy. You realize that you are essentially carrying a royal heir?"

Bella's head snapped up. "What?"

"The person who bears the title of the Duke of Cumberland stands 57th in line for succession to the royal throne. Granted that's a long number from being first in line like William, but this child is a royal heir nonetheless." I explained. "Do you understand why I need to discuss this with Esme immediately?"

Bella pulled her hair up into her hands and wrapped it into the messy bun that I always found to be extremely sexy.

_There you go thinking about sex again. Sex got you in this position in the first place._

Bella bit her lip. God. She was killing me this morning.

"Absolutely. Would you like me to go with you when you speak to her? I regret that I did not have the chance to tell you that I was pregnant first before the doctor came in. I won't make that mistake with Esme."

I kissed both of Bella's hands. "Thank you my love. I'll call Esme as soon as I feed you some breakfast."

Bella ran her soft hand around my chin, a wicked glint flashed in her warm brown eyes.

"No. You will call Esme after you feed me and then make love to me again. You are looking all kinds of scruffy delicious this morning."

"Now why does that sound like a much better idea?" I laughed as I walked into the kitchen to get Bella her breakfast.

***

Esme had invited us to dinner the next night when I called. She seemed thrilled that I was bringing Bella over to the house. I was glad that we would have Carlisle there for support.

"Nervous?" I asked Bella as we walked up the steps to the front door of Esme and Carlisle's house in River Oaks.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Bella answered. She looked beautiful this evening. The pregnancy was agreeing with her. Her skin was luminous.

"Relax. It is just Esme. It's not like she's the Queen." I quipped as Esme opened the door.

"Edward! Bella! Come in…Come in!" Esme swooped down and kissed us both. "Bella, don't you look lovely this evening!"

I immediately sensed Bella relaxing. Esme's genuine warmth was infectious. I smiled at Bella as I led her by the arm into the spacious living room.

"Esme, your house is beautiful. Thank you for inviting us to dinner." Bella said as she admired the different works of art expertly arranged throughout the room.

"I'm just so glad that you are out of the hospital and looking so well." Esme smiled at Bella.

"I'll second that." Carlisle said as he entered the room. He went over and gave Bella a light kiss on her forehead. "You look very radiant this evening."

"Can I get anyone something to drink? I have a new Chardonnay that I have been dying to try." Esme busied herself at the long wet bar.

"I'll have a scotch. Bella will have a mineral water." I said as I shook Carlisle's hand. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, mineral water for me please Esme. I'm still on medication." Bella answered quickly covering my gaffe.

"Yes, of course. I didn't think." Esme poured our drinks for us and urged us to get comfortable. "So Bella, Renee tells me that you have both made wonderful progress on your book. I think it's lovely that you want to write children's books."

I watched as a delicate flush spread its way up the column of Bella's neck.

"Um….yes. It was something that I felt I needed to do to feel connected to children since I thought I couldn't have any." Bella answered quietly.

Esme noticed Bella's statement immediately. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a sensitive subject."

I cleared my throat and Carlisle shifted perceptively in his seat. Esme glanced around at all three of us. Bella was fiddling with the hem of her sundress. Carlisle was swirling his drink around in his glass and I kept wiping my palms on my trousers. I was actually nervous.

"All right you three. Something is going on that I do not know about. Will someone kindly tell me what is going on?" Esme demanded. Carlisle stood up and walked over to Bella.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house Bella?" Carlisle offered her his hand.

"No. No thank you Carlisle. Not just yet. Edward and I came here this evening because…" Bella started.

"Because…." I cut Bella off. I needed to be the one to say it. "Because Bella is expecting. Esme, Bella is carrying my child."

The silence in the room was almost deafening. Esme looked at Bella who nodded in affirmation.

Esme looked at Carlisle. "You knew already didn't you?"

"Yes. I was the one who broke the news to Bella." Carlisle went to sit next to Esme. "You understand that I couldn't say anything. It wasn't my news to tell."

"All this time you knew and didn't say anything? Honey, how awful for you. Gallant but awful." Esme gently brushed back some of Carlisle's hair from his forehead in a tender gesture. A private moment passed between Carlisle and Esme and it almost made me uncomfortable. Kind of like walking in on your parents having sex.

Esme turned her attention back to Bella and me. "Well Edward how do you feel about all this?"

There it was. The sixty four thousand dollar question.

"Honestly? Scared, thrilled, overwhelmed. But most of all I have never been happier in my life." I answered.

I felt Bella's hand slip into mine. I looked at her. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at this moment. Suddenly it all clicked for me. I loved her. I loved that baby inside her. I was going to make her my wife. Consequences be damned.

Esme came over and hugged Bella. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you and Edward."

Bella's eyes watered and she hugged Esme back. "Thank you. Thank you for being so wonderful."

Esme laughed. "Are you kidding? I am going to be a grandmother! Carlisle, perhaps you'd like to show Bella the rest of the house now?"

Bella looked at me as a cloud of doubt shadowed her face. I could see her biting her lip.

"Go ahead Bella. You can see the room I grew up in." I urged. I knew I needed to talk to Esme alone.

Bella nodded and she followed Carlisle out of the main room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Esme started asking me the questions that I knew were coming.

"So, are you planning on marrying Bella? A child out of wedlock is not good for the duchy Edward. It could create a scandal. Plus, you do realize that the pregnancy needs to be kept quiet until after the wedding."

I closed my eyes and raked my hands through my hair. "I know. Moreover, yes, I want to marry Bella. I know she does not have a title, but she carries my heir. That has to count for something."

"You realize I have to ask you this Edward? Are you sure about this? Do you really love her to commit your life to her? You've only known each other for a short time."

I turned and stared at Esme in amazement. "You didn't know Carlisle that long. Listen Esme, I cannot explain the inexplicable feeling I get when I am separated from her. It is as if she is the part of me that has been missing. She brings something out in me that I did not know existed. All I know is I can't imagine my life _without_ her now."

Esme put her arm around me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Ah Edward, you truly are in love. I am happy for you both. But you realize you may have a hard road ahead of you with her not having a royal title?"

"I know. That is why I plan to visit with the Queen herself. I want to avoid any scandal as much as possible." I admitted. Deep down I knew it was my only hope.

_Scandal? How can it be scandalous when I love her and she carries my child?_

"Your mother would be proud of you for being so resolute about this. You have truly grown into a fine man Edward. I still have her engagement ring if you would like it for Bella."

I hugged Esme tightly. "I would love nothing more. Thank you Esme. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Well let's go find Carlisle and Bella. We have much to celebrate!" Esme looped her arm through mine and lead me through the house searching for Bella and Carlisle.

We found them in the kitchen. Bella and Carlisle were laughing. There was a half- gallon tub of ice cream open on the counter and they both had spoons and were taking turns dishing out spoonfuls.

I walked up behind Bella and nuzzled her ear. "What are you two doing? We haven't had dinner yet?"

Bella's laugh was a pleasant chiming sound. "Since I can't celebrate with champagne, Carlisle suggested ice cream."

Esme reached into a drawer and pulled out two more spoons. "I say we join them Edward! I think dessert before dinner tonight seems almost apropos."

**Hmmmm....do I sense a proposal on the horizon?? Stay tuned....**

**Reviews are like eating ice cream with Carlisle...absolutely sinfully delicious!!**


	43. Chapter 39 Hells Bells

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight.... I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

**Um.....yeah.... see ya at the bottom.**

Chapter 39 - Hells Bells

BPOV

____________________________________

The next month passed quickly. Very quickly. Which I found to be somewhat of a relief. Edward had taken upon himself to hire a personal assistant for me. At first I had objected, but once I met Angela and worked with her, I found her to be an absolute blessing in disguise.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to head out to the grocery store and when I get back, I'll take you to the post office." Angela gathered up her shopping bags and grabbed her keys.

"Angela!" I called out, stopping her as she was walking out the front door. "Do you still have the link for the moving company? I want to confirm that everything in my apartment has been packed and is ready to be shipped down here to Houston."

Angela smiled, walked back and picked up my phone. "I already programmed the number into your phone along with the web address. I've programmed all your necessary numbers in there for you."

"God, that's right. I'm sorry. I feel like I'm losing my mind sometimes. I can't seem to remember the most elementary things." I shamefully admitted.

"It's not like you don't have a lot on your mind Bella. You just let me worry about the details. You are on your way to becoming a duchess. You had better get used to having people do things for you." Angela handed me my phone.

_Gah. There it was again. That word. Duchess. _

"Thanks Angela. In case I haven't said it enough, you are a life saver."

"Don't even think about it. This is the best job I've had in a long time. I'm the one who should be thanking you." Angela walked towards the door. "Any special requests from the store?"

"Chocolate syrup. I'm craving chocolate milk again." I answered and I turned back to look through the wedding planner I had on my desk.

I was only half heartedly thumbing through the pictures of wedding dresses that Alice had sent to me. I was getting bigger everyday and none of these dresses seemed as if they would conceal the pregnancy. I slammed the book shut and let out a sigh of frustration.

Angela was out running my errands for me again. Edward kept insisting that he paid Angela good money to do exactly that. I thought back to the conversation we had only two days ago.

"_Bella, come on. It gives you time to write. Time to plan the wedding. Besides once you become my wife, you will need an assistant full time. We will have a full social calendar coming up soon."_

"_But Edward! You don't understand how frustrating this is for me! I don't leave the loft unless it's for my doctor's appointments, working with Renee or dinners at Carlisle and Esme's. When was the last time you and I just went out wherever we wanted to go?" I felt like an absolute shrew complaining but I was about to go insane. I felt like a caged animal._

_Edward grew pensive and shuffled through the mail on the kitchen counter. "Bella, I thought I explained this to you thoroughly. Until the wedding has occurred, we can't run the risk of media exposure. I still have to have my audience with the Queen. Please, love; I'm begging you to be patient just a little bit longer."_

"_Fine." I answered shortly. I grabbed my phone and started up the stairs._

"_Where are you going?" Edward asked, sighing as he threw the mail back down._

"_Upstairs! I'm going to call Alice." I snapped. _

My mood swings were getting worse. I hated that I kept snapping at Edward. Who would have thought when Edward proposed to me over three weeks ago that we would be in a state of constantly bickering with one another?

I sure as hell didn't see that coming.

***

_3 Weeks Prior_

I had come back from my doctor's appointment just bursting with excitement. I had passed the first trimester and Dr. Castellanos assured me that everything was progressing beautifully. I couldn't wait to tell Edward the good news. This meant that we could finally tell the rest of our friends and family about the baby.

I threw open the front door and called out for Edward. Nothing but silence greeted me. I felt the crushing weight of disappointment settle on me once again. Edward seemed to be gone more than he was here lately. I knew he had been busy at the ranch but I couldn't understand why I couldn't go with him.

I went over and sat down on the couch grabbing a pillow to hold on to while trying to fight back the inevitable tears. Jesus. The smallest things could upset me. I caught myself crying over a freaking long distance commercial on the television last night.

Angela came into the loft a couple of minutes behind me and saw me sobbing quietly into the pillow.

"Omigod. Bella are you okay? Is something wrong?" Angela's worried voice snapped me out of my self pitying wallow. I looked into her kind face and felt terrible for alarming her.

"I'm fine." I sniffled. "I was just hoping Edward would be here so I could tell him the good news."

"What good news?" Edward asked as he walked through the front door. He was wearing his jeans and boots and looked all dusty. His hair was going every which way and there was a streak of grime painting a dark streak on one of his magnificent cheekbones.

Fuck. He looked hot.

I shot up off the couch and ran over to him throwing my arms around his neck. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him hard. I could feel his body respond to my kiss and for a moment we were just lost in one another.

Angela cleared her throat. "And looky there…Five o'clock. Quitting time. Good night all. I will see you tomorrow."

Edward broke the kiss and looked a tad bit embarrassed. "Actually Angela, I have cleared all my plans for tomorrow. Could you come back the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure Mr. Cullen. No problem. Y'all have a great night." Angela answered.

"Edward. Please call me Edward. I feel silly having you call me Mr. Cullen when you address Bella by her first name." Edward gave Angela one of his patented grins, temporarily dazzling her for a moment.

"Uh…sure. Well…goodnight, Edward. Bye Bella." Angela lightly giggled as she left.

"Was she giggling?" Edward asked as he turned his attention and his lips back to my neck.

'Um Hm….You tend to dazzle members of the female population in case you haven't noticed."

"Do I do that to you?" Edward's green eyes flashed mischievously. I watched as his mouth started sliding upward into a sardonic grin.

"You got me flat on my back and pregnant didn't you?" I purred in my best sex kitten voice as I started to concentrate on unbuttoning his shirt.

Edward placed his hands on mine effectively stopping me from undressing him in the front hallway. "What's this good news you were talking about?"

"My doctors visit! We're past the first three months and Dr. Castellanos says everything looks good! We can tell everybody now!" I was bouncing up and down like Alice getting a spectacular bargain at a designer trunk show.

A look of absolute relief crossed Edward's face. "Oh love! That is good news. I think perhaps we should go out to dinner and celebrate. Do you feel up to it? I just need to shower first."

"Want some company?" I asked slyly, my fingers making themselves busy with the buckle on his belt.

"Is this constant need to shag a symptom of the pregnancy?" Edward chuckled.

I noticed he didn't stop me from sliding his belt out of the loops of his jeans. I undid the snap of his Levi's and began slowly pulling the zipper down.

"MmmmHmmm." I murmured as I slid my hand down into the front of his jeans and palmed his growing erection. "But the sight of you in those jeans with your boots on seems to work some crazy ass mojo on my lady parts."

"Bella…" Edward growled as I wrapped my fingers around him. I started pulling him that way towards the stairs.

"Let's get you into the shower you dirty, dirty boy."

EPOV

__________________________________________

I was pulling on my khakis when Bella come out of the bathroom from blow drying her hair. She stopped for a second and stared at me.

"See something you like?" I teased gently. I went to reach for my button down shirt.

"Stop. Just for one second." Bella stood quietly for a moment and then sighed. "How can one man look so good in nothing but a pair of trousers? Jesus I'm addicted to your body."

"And I yours, love." I responded as I began to slip my shirt on. I was doing up the buttons on my shirt as Bella suddenly let her towel slip to the floor. She bent over to slide her panties up her beautifully shaped legs while flashing me a quick glimpse of her exquisite pink pussy. A groan escaped from me as I finally saw the slight swell of her belly and the evidence of her breasts becoming riper and more full.

"You okay over there Texas? You look like you're about to pass out." She asked as she tortured me by dressing ever so slowly. Sneaky wench. She knew what she was doing.

"Bella, please. I'm starving. I will gladly have that succulent body of yours for dessert, but right now I need some food." I pleaded. "That delicious mouth of yours on my cock in the shower depleted all stores of energy I have right now."

Bella laughed lightly. "Okay. Okay. I have to admit I'm hungry too. Where are we going?"

I had been waiting for her to ask me that. "Oh someplace very special. Very exclusive."

"How dressed up do I need to be?" Little wrinkles of worry creased her forehead.

I walked over to her and gently kissed the furrows away. "Love, you could be dressed in a gunny sack and still be stunning."

"Well as big as I'm starting to become a gunny sack sounds good. Comfy too." Bella snorted.

"I'm not wearing a tie or a jacket Bella. You will be beautiful no matter what you wear." I kissed her one more time. "Hurry though. We need to be there soon."

I could hear Bella muttering under her breath as she made her way to the closet to find something to wear. I waited until she was ensconced in the closet, searching through hanger after hanger of clothes before I slipped downstairs to my small study. I opened the safe in the wall behind a beautiful Chagall that Esme had acquired for me. I pulled out the small velvet box and stuck it in my pocket. Hopefully Bella's wandering hands wouldn't find it before I had the chance to formally present it to her.

Butterflies kicked up in my stomach and I found myself almost hyperventilating from nerves. I hoped Bella would be pleased with what I had planned this evening. I heard her making her way down the stairs and I quickly shut the safe and went out into the living room. I prayed that my face wouldn't give me away. I took a deep breath and went to meet Bella at the bottom of the stairs.

She came floating down the stairs in something loose and gauzy. She looked practically angelic and ethereal. Her shoulders were exposed and begging to be kissed.

"You look perfect." I said my voice full of awe. Her heartbreaking beauty staggered me. She rewarded me with a beatific smile. I offered her my arm and led her out the front door. We waited patiently at the elevator. I was hoping that Bella wouldn't hear how loud my heart was beating in my chest.

The elevator door slid open and we got in. I pushed the button and waited for the door to close.

"Edward? You pushed the wrong button. You pushed the button for the roof, not the lobby."

"I know." I stood there trying not to smile as a look of confusion crossed over Bella's face. "Trust me?"

"In theory. Yes." She searched my face for answers but I tried to remain as neutral as possible.

"Good." The doors of the elevator slid open and we walked down a short corridor to a door. I grasped the door knob and slowly pushed open the door.

BPOV

________________________________________________________

Edward opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. The entire roof had been transformed into a replica of the gardens at Masen Estate. Massive plants, urns overflowing with colorful flowers, topiary and even a fountain that lightly gurgled were situated around a huge white canopied tent.

"What? How? When did you do this?" I asked in amazement. It was so beautiful. Candles flickered in huge candelabra around the elegantly set table. Delicate crystal and china sparkled in the candlelight.

"Alice and Jasper helped me. I was actually here on the roof all day. Do you like it?" Edward led me to the table and pulled out my chair for me.

"Edward, it's absolutely stunning. Thank you. It's so…so….romantic and lush and just….just… _you_." I could feel myself getting emotional again.

Edward pulled out a bottle that was chilling in a champagne bucket. "Sparkling grape juice?"

I laughed. "Please."

Edward popped the bottle open and poured some of the effervescent liquid into my glass. He poured some into his as well. He raised his glass to mine and I playfully clinked mine against his.

"To the fourth month." I said.

"To us." Edward quickly amended. We both took another sip of our faux champagne. Edward grimaced a little. "That is very sweet. Do you mind if I switch to the real stuff?"

"No, of course not." I said without any objection.

Edward picked up a small bell that had been sitting on the table. He rang it a couple of times. Suddenly I could hear the light sounds of soft jazz playing. The door to the roof opened and white jacketed waiters carrying silver covered trays appeared.

I started giggling. "My, my. Very pretentious. Are you trying to impress me Your Grace?"

"What if I am?" Edward's playful smile was a thing of beauty. "Is it working?"

"Hell yes." I laughed even harder. Trays were set down on stands, covers lifted and the smell of the food absolutely assaulted my senses. My stomach growled in response.

The waiters made quick work of serving us and disappeared as quickly as they had come. Edward and I had spent the dinner in easy conversation. I was amazed that Alice had been able to keep his plans for this dinner a complete secret.

"I have to hand it to you Edward. I am completely surprised by all this. I can't believe Alice didn't spill the beans."

Edward leaned back in his chair and took another sip of champagne. "Jasper had a lot do with that. I think he threatened to withhold a shopping trip in Nice if she didn't behave."

"Remind me to thank Jasper for finding Alice's weak spot and using it to his advantage." I too leaned back and relaxed in my chair. I was full and almost felt sleepy. A soft breeze had kicked up and the gentle sway of the candle flames was almost hypnotic.

The music continued to weave its soft, sensual spell. Edward pushed away from the table and came over to me. I could make out the vocals of Charlie Parker's old jazz standard "More than this."

"Dance with me." He offered his hand.

I took Edward's hand and felt him slide his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

I leaned my head on his chest and slowly we moved, swaying in time to the seductive rhythm of the song. I sighed as I felt his hand sliding lower down my back. I could feel every delicious inch of his lanky body pressed against mine.

"Bella?" Edward whispered against my hair.

"Yes?"

"The music stopped."

We stood there, still holding one another swaying to the silent music of our own bodies.

"I don't care. I don't want this moment to end. Everything is perfect right now." I confessed.

Edward pulled away from me. "It doesn't have to end Bella. Not now. Not ever."

And the next moment seemed to pass as if in slow motion. Edward slowly sunk down on one knee and removed a small black velvet box from his pocket. I quit breathing.

"Ever since that night you literally fell into my arms, I have been profoundly changed. I can't explain it any better than you make me feel alive, complete and the need to constantly be a better man. I wonder what I ever did to deserve your love but I also learned to quit questioning it. My father had this ring made for my mother. It would mean so much to me if you were to wear this ring." Edward explained as he removed the ring from the box and took my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

My hand flew to my mouth as I tried to squelch my gasp of surprise. I was speechless. For the first time in my life I had no wisecracks, no words in which to answer. I just stood there and nodded my head as the tears started to slip down my cheeks.

"Bella? Is that a yes?" Edward was still kneeling down, looking up at me expectantly.

Suddenly I found my voice. "Yes! God yes!"

Edward triumphantly slid the ring onto my finger. He stood up and pulled me to him. He wiped the tears away from my face. One of his hands cupped my face as the other held me against his body. His lips found mine. The kiss was gentle, soft and lingering.

"I love you Bella." His lips whispered against mine. My body was singing from his touch. My heart was on the verge of exploding from the sheer joy of the moment.

My inhumanely beautiful, sexy bronze haired duke just proposed to me. And I said yes.

EPOV

___________________________________________________

Yes. She had said yes.

I couldn't stop kissing her. I found myself being swept away by a tide of absolute longing to touch her, love her, and protect her. She was mine. Mine.

"I want you." I huskily whispered into her ear. I could feel her nipples harden under the gauzy material of her dress. I pulled away and I could see the palpable desire in her eyes.

Our fingers laced together and we made our way back to the elevator. We couldn't stop touching one another. This was something more than just desire. This was something flame hot and consuming. The elevator ride back down to my loft seemed to take forever. The doors slid open and our steps became quicker as we rushed towards the door to the loft. Quickly we made our way inside and I turned all the lights off. Nothing but the lights from the city illuminated the room.

We could hear the quiet sounds of the traffic outside. We could hear the light tread of our footsteps as we walked up the stairs, slowly shedding our clothes. We could hear our breathing starting to become quicker as fingers brushed against naked skin once we lay on the bed together. We could hear each other's hearts beating wildly as kisses burned their way across each other's bodies. We could hear the soft pants, the desperate mewls, the gratifying moans as our bodies slid together like pieces of a puzzle. We could hear the whispers of love as we drifted into an exhausted but sated sleep.

More than this. There is nothing more than this.

***

"Edward! Oh shit! Edward! Wake up!"

I snapped awake immediately. "Bella! What is it? Are you okay?"

I quickly looked her over. She was positively beaming.

"The baby. I just felt the baby move!" She grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly.

I'll be damned if I didn't feel a slight flutter, an undulation under my hand. Suddenly I was as excited as she was.

"That…that feels amazing." I looked at my beautiful wife to be with awe. Her face was positively luminous. Her hair was wildly tossed from last night's loving. Her lips were full and bee stung from my kisses. She was completely naked and voluptuously tempting.

"Do you know just how fucking beautiful you are?"

Bella blushed pink and tried to cover herself. I grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Don't. Don't ever do that. You are the most lush, exotic creature and I will not have you depriving me of looking at you." I leaned down and swirled my tongue around one of her rosy nipples.

Bella lay back onto the bed, her pose all languid and inviting. I saw the flash of the ring on her left hand and pride ripped through me like a rampaging wild animal.

"Mine." I growled as I sucked on her breast again.

"Mine." My hands slipped in between her thighs. I spread her legs open and crawled in between them. Slowly I started to kiss my way downward. My tongue bathed and worshipped the swell of her growing belly.

"Mine." Finally I found my way to her silky pink folds, slicked and ready for me. Reverently I kissed her clit, sucking on it gently. I could feel Bella's fingers in my hair, pulling me to her, inviting me to feast on her.

"Mine…." She whispered contentedly as I sucked, licked and nibbled taking her over the edge.

***

_4 weeks later_

When I arrived home I was surprised to find all the lights out except for the one upstairs in our bedroom.

"Bella? Are you upstairs?" I called out. "Bella?"

No Answer.

Alarm pulsed through my body causing me to bolt up the stairs three at a time. Terrible images of Bella and the baby raced riot through my imagination. I skidded into the bedroom only to find it empty. I sunk down on the bed and waited for my erratic breathing to slow down. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

"_We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is no longer a working number."_

I hung up the phone before the message could complete itself. More than likely I had dialed the wrong number while still trying to come down from my brief moment of panic. I decided to wait a few minutes until I was completely calm. The last thing I needed to do was freak Bella out with my concern.

I decided to change my clothes and go downstairs and cook something for dinner. It had been a long time since I had cooked for Bella and I thought it would be a nice way for us to start our evening. To say things had been a little tense over the last month would be an understatement. During one particularly spectacular blow up, Esme calmed me down and explained to me that sometimes women tend to get quite irritable and emotional during pregnancy.

"_I'm surprised she hasn't wanted to kill you yet. She's under an enormous amount of strain Edward. Be kind and patient. I remember when I was pregnant with Jasper. Carlisle couldn't buy enough ice cream in the world to appease me." Esme advised._

I knew that we were going to have another possible meltdown when I left for London to visit with the Queen. That trip was two days away. I was dreading that discussion but tried to keep an open mind. I made my way to the kitchen, turning on lights as I went.

I walked straight to the refrigerator and opened a beer. I took a long pull and decided to take a look in the pantry to see what I could make for dinner. I grabbed the ingredients and went to put them on the island in the kitchen.

My world swam out of focus for a few seconds. Bella's prenatal vitamins weren't on the counter. In their place was a large manila envelope with a note attached to the outside. My name was written in Bella's almost childlike scrawl on top of the note.

I tore the note off the envelope and opened it.

_***_

_Dear Edward,_

_This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I am not sure why I am doing this but for now it is the only thing that makes sense to me._

_When you asked me to marry you it was like my own personal fairy tale come true. But we have so many things working against us that I just can't see how this marriage would work. I'm afraid that you would come to resent me in the long run._

_I accidentally discovered your file that you had pertaining to me on your lap top today. I wasn't snooping. You had left your lap top on and I went to shut it down for you. My curiosity got the better of me when I saw my name minimized on the bottom tool bar._

_Imagine my surprise when I found out that you had hired a private investigator to look into my past. I have no secrets Edward. Nothing that would ever bring shame to you or your family. Why you couldn't ask me directly hurts like a son of a bitch._

_Insult was added to injury when I found all the malicious gossip articles that have been printed about us since my accident. Those fuckers managed to get a picture of me going into the obstetrician's office!! The hateful things they say about you and me and how I deliberately got pregnant to trap you tore my insides apart. I will not have this child subjected to such filth. _

_I honestly don't know how I truly feel right now. I think I just need some time. Have you ever seen one of those awful reality shows where they introduce two strangers, put them in exotic locations and glamorous situations? Eventually those two people think they are in love and it all falls apart within a month of real life setting in._

_This is real life Edward. I need to figure out if what I feel for you is truly love. I got so swept off my feet by you and everything you represent. You deserve something and someone who can be completely honest._

_This had turned into such a mess. Please. I beg you. Give me some time. If you can't forgive me then I understand. But you also have my solemn promise that you will be a part of this child's life. _

_I do love you Edward. I just don't know if I am in love with you. _

_Please Forgive Me._

_Bella_

I let the note fall to the ground out of my hands. I reached for the envelope and opened it.

Inside was my mother's ring.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ** Jules ducks to avoid flying objects, wonders if she may have to go into hiding.... Come on BritKat...you're coming with me!!!****

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta BRITKAT!!!! She is my sounding board for my crazy ass ideas (don't kill her), my cheerleader, my friend....my everything!!! MUUUAH BB!!!**

**Shout out to my RobKats....through thick and thin, through anger and laughter, we grow stronger and more blessed everyday! I love you ladies! To all those who reviewed the last chapter....thank you so much! To all of you who have pimped my fiction out to your friends.... I adore you! To all my new readers....Muuuuah! Welcome!!!!**

**Fan Fiction recommendation: La canzone della Bella Cigna by philadelphic. If you aren't reading this....RUN!!! GO NOW!!! Her Edward has stolen my heart!**

**Rob Pattinson... Sigh..... Just...... sigh....**

**Reviews are like personal assistants....useful and very necessary!!! Leave me some love...or whatever.... I'm skeeert!!!**


	44. Chapter 40 London Calling

**A/N: Geez. I knew when I published that last chapter that things were going to be tough but some of y'all were down right brutal. I was totally surprised at how literally vitriolic some of the reviews had gotten. **

**Indulge me for one second.... to the reviewer who left me the short and succinct review of "F**k you your (sic) a bitch." with no reply URL? May I just say in response "No thanks. You'd just fall in love and I'd just fall asleep. And yes thanks! I am a bitch." Don't like it.... Quit reading it. **

**For those of you who are sticking with me for the rest of this ride even though I pissed you off...thanks!! It means a lot to me! This chapter is for all your patience with me!!**

**To my fab beta Britkat who pointed out what could of been a totally egregious error in the story while talking to me on the phone while walking her dog and letting him take random poops in people's yards...I'm buying a pooper scooper for you and following behind you next time! It's worth it to pick up your dogs poop when you save my story!!!**

**To the Robkats...bareback Rob.... To Rob Pattinson...come out come out wherever you are and bring us more of that fine ass tushie of yours!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight...I just like putting them in tight jeans.**

Chapter 40 - London Calling

_~ Houston ~_

The banging on the door wasn't helping the pounding in my head. I was pretty sure I had drunk my weight in scotch again last night. I managed to roll off the couch and shuffle my way down the hall to my front door. It was scary just how much easier it was to operate on a permanent hangover.

"Open the damn door Edward! I know you're in there!"

I slid the bolt from its catch and wrenched the door open. "Fuck Off Jasper."

I started to shut the door but Jasper strong armed his way in. I could tell by the determined look on his face that he wasn't coming by to discuss the state of the economy or global warming.

"Well--Come on in then." I snidely remarked as I turned away from him and headed back towards the couch.

"Fucking Hell Edward! How long is this shit going to go on?" Jasper said as he followed me, only to pick up the empty scotch bottle that lay by the couch.

"How many more bottles are you planning on drowning in?"

_How long? Really? _

The anger swelled inside me rising quickly to the boiling point. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands and flopped back against the couch.

"Until I can't see her face every time I close my eyes Jazz. Until the lingering smell of her perfume disappears from this loft. Until I can forgive her for taking my child away."

Jazz sighed and walked into the kitchen. I could hear him starting to make coffee. I didn't want coffee. It would only serve to make me wide awake drunk and I wasn't too thrilled with that prospect. At least the scotch sent me into mindless oblivion.

"Listen cousin, I'm not saying that what Bella did isn't fucked up, because it is. But I'm not going to sit back and watch you slowly turn yourself into a candidate for a liver transplant."

I snorted. "When did you become holier than thou?"

Jasper showed me his middle finger in quite an eloquent gesture. "Dude. You are so fucked in the head right now. Don't take your anger out on me. Get off that soused ass of yours, sober up and fix this shit."

I glared at Jasper.

"Don't….don't even imply that this is my fault. She's….she's the one that left me."

Jasper shoved a hot mug of coffee in front of my face.

"Oh Boo-fucking-Hoo! I'm tired of this shit Edward. You're an ignorant bastard if you think you didn't have anything to do with this crap. And yeah, before you go getting your balls in a knot; Alice agrees with me that Bella fucked up big time."

"Alice thinks Bella is wrong?" I couldn't even begin to fathom the idea.

"Yeah. Alice is pretty torn up about the whole thing to tell you the truth. She hasn't even spoken to Bella since she left." Jasper admitted. "I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. I hate seeing my girl moping about this crap."

I took a sip of the coffee and tried to absorb the fact that Alice wasn't speaking to Bella. I became a bit alarmed at the idea. I was hoping that someone would at least be in contact with Bella in some form or fashion.

"So any ideas on where Bella is?" Jasper asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No. I dismissed the private investigator after she left. She begged for time. Well she's got it Jazz. She's got all the time in the world. I just don't give a shit anymore."

Jasper sat down in the chair opposite of me and stretched his legs out onto the table.

"You know that was a pretty stupid thing you did. Why the hell did you have a background check done when she was living right here 24-7? You should have just asked her."

"Looking back on it, yeah, it was stupid. But Jazz, it was just an automatic pilot thing. I always have background checks done on anybody I associate with as far as the duchy is concerned."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "Are you fucking serious? Jesus Edward, she was your fiancée not a goddamned employee!! You honestly think she wasn't going to find out? What would have happened if something came up? How would you ask her about it? She'd want to know how you found out. Christ! What a nightmare."

He was right. I never fully considered the implications of going behind Bella's back and having the background check done.

"Yeah but it still doesn't excuse the fact that she up and bolted." I grumbled.

"Have you thought about going to Renee and seeing if she knows anything?"

"Yes. But I am just not ready to do that right now." I admitted.

Jasper chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would fold like a house of cards Edward. Look--you are hurting, I get it. But going out every night, getting hammered, picking up debs and fucking your way through Houston isn't going to solve anything."

I became indignant. "I am not fucking my way through Houston! That's the worst part. I keep thinking I'll just find someone to have an affair with and I can't fucking do it. I'm still in love with Bella and until I can get over her, I will not have another woman in that bed upstairs. Christ, I can't even sleep in that damn bed because of all the damn memories."

I slammed the coffee cup down on the table and got up and started pacing around the room.

"So here is the big question then. Do you want Bella back?" Jasper eyed me steadily, watching me as I moved about like an animal in cage.

I exhaled loudly as I raked my hands through my hair. "Yes. No. Fuck. I don't know."

Jasper pulled himself up out of his chair and walked over to me. "Look at me cousin. You've kept yourself holed up here for the past month now. It's not healthy. Go get your ass in the shower and come with me to the ranch. You need to come see the horses. Get back to something you do love. A little hard work would do you some good. Besides Mom misses you."

I hated that he was right. I had basically kept to myself since the breakup. I didn't want anyone's pity or platitudes about how everything was going to be all right. I could be a selfish arrogant prick and I'm sure that was one of the things that drove Bella away.

I sighed and gave in. "Okay. I'll go. But you're buying breakfast on the way."

"Trust me Edward. A day at the ranch is definitely better than moping around here."

_~ New York ~_

I was sitting in Lauren's office waiting for her to call me to the studio downstairs. I looked around admiring all the book covers she had framed and on display. Earlier today she had pointed to a blank frame and told me that it was reserved for my book cover. Lauren was a tenacious agent and I was glad that she had come so highly recommended by contacts I had in Seattle.

Lauren came bustling into the office with a huge grin on her face. She handed me the large envelope she had in her hand.

"Here it is Bella. The official cover for "Pixies Picnic". I think you are going to love it!" Lauren said as she leaned back against her desk and waited for my reaction.

I slowly opened the envelope, took a deep breath and slid the artwork out.

It was beautiful.

Renee had done such a remarkable job rendering the pictures of Edward's gardens at Masen Estate into a fairytale world of bright colors and fantastic imagery that I felt the slight sting of tears forming.

"Oh Lauren! It's perfect. Thank You. I'm speechless." I dabbed at the corners of my eyes. I felt the baby shift and I laughed as I placed my hand on my ever growing belly.

"Don't cry! We just got your makeup done for the publicity stills. Which reminds me. The photographer is here. We need to head to the studio." Lauren opened the door to her office and beckoned for me to follow her.

I kept thinking about the book cover. There was so much meaning behind it. It made me emotional thinking of the national exposure my mother would be getting for her fantastic artwork but it also brought me back to thinking about Edward.

_Be honest Bella. When are you not thinking about Edward?_

Lauren started chatting with me as we rode the elevator down to the studio. "We need to review the book tour schedule. You will be doing readings in book stores throughout the country but I want to run another idea by you first."

"Okay. What is it?" I asked.

"Since the gardens of Masen Estate were the inspiration for the story, I thought we should kickoff your book tour in London."

Instant trepidation over the idea filled me with dread. "I don't know Lauren. I'm getting awfully close to my sixth month of pregnancy. I'd need to clear it with my doctor before taking an international flight."

I hoped that sounded plausible. I didn't want to fully admit to myself that I wasn't ready to face the memories of London. And the press. I had just gotten used to living a quiet, comfortable and anonymous life here in New York. But I knew that that was just a temporary thing as well. I was going to have to get used to doing publicity for my book.

_You are about to be on public display again. Karma is a bitch Bella. Just a little ironic don't you think?_

I shoved all my negative thoughts aside as soon as I entered the studio and recognized the diminutive frame of the photographer. I'd know that spiky black hair anywhere.

"Alice?" I was overjoyed to see her!

Alice spun around at the sound of my voice. A look of surprise registered on her face for one moment.

"Well, isn't this interesting."

I froze at the tone of Alice's voice. It was cold and formal. I tentatively approached her. I could see the fire flash in her eyes and I knew that she was all kinds of pissed at me. I had only pissed Alice off one time before in my life and I had hoped then that I would never be on the receiving end of her anger again. I guess my luck had finally run out.

"You look great Alice. I've missed you." I said quietly. I desperately wanted to hug her but she kept her distance from me.

"Whose fault is that Bella?" She spat out through gritted teeth.

This was far worse than I thought. Luckily, Lauren stepped in at that moment and alleviated the unspoken tension between Alice and me.

"Miss Brandon? A pleasure to meet you. I'm Lauren Mallory, Miss Swan's agent."

Lauren extended one perfectly, red lacquered manicured hand to Alice. "You come highly recommended. Your collaboration with Annie Leibovitz was spectacular."

Alice smiled politely at Lauren. "Thank you. That was a great experience. Shall we get started? Miss Swan, if you don't mind--please sit on the stool over there."

I gave Alice a "what the fuck" look. She purposely ignored me.

"Alice? What the hell is going on?" I managed to whisper as we walked toward the stool that was situated in front of a bright white background. Assistants adjusted the equipment and scurried about.

"I'm not talking to you right now. You don't want to hear what I have to say." Alice whispered back. She motioned to the stool and I had no choice but to sit down and try to focus in the glare of the bright lights.

Lauren started to sing Alice's praises to me. "She's an amazing photographer Bella. One of the up-and-comers. I'm sure we'll get some fantastic shots for the book tour."

"You don't have to convince me Lauren. Alice and I are old friends."

I heard a low snort issue forth from Alice.

"Really?" said Lauren. "I'm surprised that you weren't aware that she was the photographer for the shoot."

"I've been busy. Bella and I haven't spoken in over a month." Alice chimed in. She gave Lauren a charming smile and I was thankful for her omission of the truth. Lauren walked out of the glare of the bright lights and it gave me a private moment with Alice.

"Can we go to lunch after this? Please?" I begged quietly. Alice sighed as she posed me on the stool. "I owe you an explanation."

I waited for several excruciating minutes before Alice answered.

"Fine. Just don't expect anything from me. I'm pretty angry with you Bella." She said sotto voce as she walked away and prepared to take my picture.

***

I was sitting in the Russian Tea Room waiting for Alice to arrive. I wanted to be prepared for any conversation that we were going to have so I opened up the internet on my phone and did a search on both Edward and Jasper. It was the first time in over four weeks that I had voluntarily searched Edward out on the internet.

Nothing came up on Jasper. Edward was a different story all together.

My heart almost ceased beating in my chest when I saw the photos of Edward with various debutantes. I stared at the photos like someone driving past a horrific traffic accident. My curiosity and morbid frame of mind careened over the idea that he was over me.

I began to seethe with anger. Then I tried to make myself stop.

_What right do you have to feel this way? You left him… remember?_

I was becoming more upset by the minute. By the time Alice finally made her appearance, I was livid, confused and unsettled. She walked slowly through the dining room. I watched as several business men appraised her as she approached the table where I was sitting. Their eyes did their talking for them. Alice Brandon knew how to work a room without speaking.

"Bella."

Her voice was flat, nothing like I had ever heard before. Alice slid her sylph like frame into the chair on the opposite side of me at the table. Usually we sat side by side.

I could almost feel the anger coming off her in palpable waves.

Alice picked up the menu that had been lying on the table. A dreadful ominous silence seemed to hang in the air between us.

"So….this is different. Russian Tea Room. My… aren't we moving up in the world?" Alice's acerbic tone didn't go unnoticed.

I tried to keep my temper in check. A few uncomfortable silent minutes ticked by and I finally decided to screw the formalities and lay everything on the table.

"Want to lay off the bitch tone for a moment and speak to me like someone I know?" I answered somewhat bitterly. I had been thinking about her demeanor towards me ever since we completed the shoot today.

Alice slid down in her chair and hid her face behind her menu. "Fine. Whatever."

I grabbed the menu and pulled it out of her hands. "No…Seriously. Now! We talk now. No hiding behind menus and shit. I know you're angry. Let me have it Alice."

Alice sat there and stared at me for several moments. Her intense scrutiny of me was about to be my total undoing.

"You are so freaking stupid."

I sat there for a moment rattled by what Alice just said to me. My silence gave her unspoken permission to carry on.

"Honestly Bella? What the fuck were you thinking to leave like that? A Dear John letter? Seriously? Nobody breaks up in a letter unless they are a fucking coward. I never thought I'd see the day when my best friend became such a whiny lame ass. I don't know who you are anymore."

Her words tore through me like lashes from a whip. They stung like hell.

I hung my head afraid of seeing the truth on Alice's face. I hated to be berated but the truth of the matter was that she was right. I had already been thinking the same thing.

Alice continued and I welcomed her diatribe. "You left behind a huge family that fully accepted you. How could you do that to Esme and Carlisle? They have shown you nothing but love and acceptance."

My heart tugged violently in my chest at the mention of Edward's family.

Alice was becoming relentless. "After knowing this family like I do Bella--you hurt one, you hurt them all. How can you justify what you did? You left, broke Edward's heart and took his baby away from him. I just don't get it. If I am having a hard time forgiving".

"Edward seems to be doing just fine." I snapped and passed my phone to Alice, showing her the pictures of Edward carousing with women in different hot spots in Houston.

Alice snorted in disgust. "Really? You think he's just out living it up, all thankful that you left?"

Alice started to get up from the table. "Just so you know Bella, Edward was drowning his sorrows in scotch for the last four weeks. Going through almost a bottle a night. Jasper had to stage an intervention for him. And here's another tidbit of information for you, Edward refuses to sleep in the bed you both slept in because of the memories. He hasn't touched another woman because even though you hurt him, the poor sap still loves you. Oh yeah…Edward is doing just fine. I'm out of here. I just hope you are taking good care of yourself for that precious baby's sake.'

Alice took one last look at me before leaving. "If I were you, I'd be crawling back on hands and knees begging his forgiveness. Call me when you decide to start acting like an adult and quit sabotaging your chances at happiness."

And with those final words, she left me sitting there with tears of shame streaming down my face.

_~ Houston ~_

I had to thank Jasper. He had been right of course about throwing myself back into work at the ranch. Days were spent under the blazing Texas sky, working muscles that I had forgotten I had. I threw myself into several projects relishing the feel of utter exhaustion at the end of the day. Esme had taken a break from her gallery and she came out to join me at the ranch. I was thankful that she never pestered me for details regarding the break up with Bella. She knew all too well that I would talk to her in my own time.

Evenings were spent quietly with Esme. We spent time cooking, enjoying one another's company and some nights ended with me playing the piano for her. Slowly I started to feel myself healing. The gaping hole that Bella left in my soul was steadily closing.

I was riding in from checking on some of the cattle that we had grazing out in the south meadow when I noticed a car barreling down the dusty red road that lead to the house. Huge dust clouds billowed behind the small Mini Cooper. As I headed to the stable I watched the Mini pull up to the ranch house. I squinted against the late afternoon sun and was able to make out the silhouettes of two people getting out of the car.

Jasper and Alice.

Alice must have returned from her trip to New York. I hadn't had to face Alice since Jasper pulled me from the loft and brought me out here to the ranch. I slightly tensed as I rode into the stable. I dismounted from my horse and turned her over to one of the stable boys. I dusted my hands on the back of my jeans and headed towards the main house.

I could hear Alice's tinkling like laughter coming from the kitchen as I opened the back door to the house. I walked in on Esme pouring glasses of lemonade for both Jasper and Alice.

"That's looks good Esme, can I have some?" I asked.

Alice whirled around and gave me a warm welcoming smile. "Edward! You look great!"

"I'm hot and sweaty Alice, but thanks. It's good to see you again."

"Nah cousin. Alice is right. You're looking more like your old self again." Jasper spoke up as he handed me a glass of Esme's homemade lemonade.

"That's because Esme has been feeding me nonstop and locked the liquor cabinet." I said grinning at Jasper.

Esme came around from behind the island in the center of the kitchen and put her arm around my waist. "No. It's just the magic of this place. Every member of this family knows the mystical healing powers of the red dirt at the MC Ranch."

I leaned down and kissed the top of Esme's head. "Don't sell yourself short. You gave me the best tender loving care when I needed it the most."

"Alice? Have Jasper get your bags from the car and get settled. Carlisle is coming out tonight. I think maybe we will grill out on the patio and enjoy the pool."

Alice hugged Esme tightly. "Thank you. I'm so glad you invited me to come out. I definitely need some down time after my trip to New York."

"Rough trip or did the shoot not go well?" Esme asked as she poured more lemonade into my drained glass.

"It was a combination of things. Edward? When you get some time can I speak with you?" Alice questioned me as she and Jasper headed back out to the car.

"Um…sure Alice. I'm going to take a dip in the pool. Come find me out on the patio."

Alice smiled at me once again. "Good. I'm so glad to see you looking so much better."

***

I was leaning back in the pool when I heard Alice approaching from the house. She had a huge envelope in her hand and called for me to join her at the table.

I grabbed a towel and dried off, shaking the excess water out of my hair. Alice raised one eyebrow as I walked towards the table.

"Nice. I'd love to photograph you like that someday. Black and white. You have beautiful abs." Alice commented.

"Uh. Thanks. I think." Alice giggled as little as she realized that she had made me a little uncomfortable. She pushed the chair over with her foot inviting me to sit down. She laid the envelope on the table.

"So I'm just going to cut to the chase." She began. "I saw Bella."

Suddenly I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. "Is she the reason you went to New York? Did she call you?"

Alice shook her head. "No. It was a complete fluke. I didn't realize that she was the subject for the shoot I was hired for. I was hired to shoot some publicity stills for her upcoming book tour. Her book has been published Edward."

_New York. Bella has been in New York this entire time? _

I sat staring at the envelope wondering if there were pictures of Bella inside. Suddenly I realized that I had no photos of Bella. Sure there were the paparazzi pictures but no personal pictures of just Bella. I was almost afraid to look at them.

I pointed to the envelope. "Are the photos in there?" My voice caught a little in my throat.

"Yes. Along with a copy of her book. You need to look at it Edward. I think you might find some very interesting things in there. However you decide to act on what I'm giving you is entirely up to you. I will say this though. I really ripped Bella a new asshole over leaving you. She's pretty torn up right now."

"The baby. How is the baby Alice?" I managed to choke out. The envelope sat on the table mocking me. Another envelope. The last envelope that I had opened had my mother's ring and my broken heart in it.

"Bella's healthy. And getting bigger. See for yourself in the photos." Alice pushed the envelope towards me. "Bella is madly in love with you Edward. She just hasn't figured that out yet. I hope to hell she does."

Alice got up and kissed me on the cheek. "I hope you do the right thing."

Alice ruffled her fingers through my wet hair and headed back into the house. I sat outside for about half an hour before I picked up the envelope and took it inside. I headed to my bedroom and changed into some clean clothes. I settled myself on the bed and slowly opened the envelope.

I pulled out the pictures that Alice had taken of Bella. She was even more breathtaking than I could remember. The pregnancy had softened her hard angles and she was now voluptuous and curvy. The proprietary way in which her hands circled her belly made me smile. It was the first time I had smiled thinking about Bella in almost five weeks.

I spread the photos out on the bed and memorized every detail. I finally slid the book out of the envelope and was stunned by the artwork on the cover. It looked just like the Masen Estate gardens. I opened the book and saw Bella's name on the title page. A surge of pride swelled through me and suddenly I wasn't as angry anymore.

I sat back and read the incredible adventure that Bella had created. I found so many details that were purely her threaded all throughout the story. Bella had taken her pain and created a fantastical tale of overcoming obstacles and finding true love.

I flipped back to the front when the author's dedication caught my eye.

"_To Edward, my own prince, who I was foolish enough not to believe in. Thank you for sharing your fairy tale world with me. I hope you find your happy ending."_

I started laughing as the realization of what a jackass I had been to Bella dawned on me. I stood up and looked at the pictures of Bella strewn about on the comforter of my bed. I had offered Bella a fairy tale world but never thought once about how hard it was going to be for her to adjust to my life. True to my typical fashion I never gave another thought to the engagement after she said yes. I had assistants and friends and everyone else guiding Bella along. I was _never_ there for her. No wonder she left me.

As I threw the book down on my bed, a slip of paper slid out from the back of the book. I picked it up and realized it was an itinerary for Bella's book tour. Her tour was due to start in four weeks. In London.

I ran out of the bedroom yelling for Esme. She came around the corner looking extremely alarmed.

"Edward! What is it?"

I grabbed both of Esme's hands. "Please. Please tell me you have Renee's phone number. I need to talk to her immediately."

"Yes. Of course." Esme stammered in surprise. "I need to get my phone. I'll be right back."

I stood pacing in the hallway like a mad man. Esme came back into the hallway.

"Edward, I don't understand what the emergency is about. What is going on?" Esme asked as she dialed Renee's number.

"I'm going to get Bella back Esme!" I answered excitedly. I listened as the phone rang several times. Finally Renee answered.

"Renee! This is Edward. I desperately need your help. How would you feel about going to London?"

~ _London_ ~

The last four weeks had passed by in a blur. I had waited patiently for the reviews on my book to come in. It turned out to be a surprise smash and I had spent my time doing interviews promoting the book. Lauren had managed to have a stipulation put into each agreed interview that I was not to be asked about my time with Edward. I didn't want my own personal baggage to overshadow the book.

The fact that I managed to fly to London without having a complete breakdown was amazing. I was excited about starting the tour for my book. I had tried calling Renee several times but kept getting her voice mail. I couldn't understand where she was and why she wasn't picking up. I knew that she hadn't been too thrilled with me when I left Houston, but she never said anything. Now that things were starting to look up with the book tour I wanted to share in my excitement with her.

I looked at the time and realized that it was almost time for me to leave. I fished the invitation to Rosalie and Emmett's wedding out of my handbag. I took one last look in the mirror before heading out.

_Breathe. Just breathe Bella. This is what you've been waiting for. You know Edward is going to be there. It's time to face your mistakes._

Alice's sharp words had haunted me for weeks. I cried for days realizing what a stupid mistake I had made. She had been absolutely right in her assessment of me. I suffered from an absolute fear of commitment.

I had watched Renee suffer through many broken relationships after she left Charlie. I was always there picking up the pieces with her. I had sworn to myself that I would never let anyone hurt me like that. I was terrified of falling in love and having that person leave me. So I always did the leaving instead. I never fully understood what it meant to trust someone on such a complicated level. Now that I was becoming a parent, I had to be able trust those that I loved so I could teach and guide my own child.

I loved Edward and I was going to do exactly what Alice told me to do. I didn't care if I had to crawl all the way up the church aisle; I was going to beg Edward for forgiveness.

I made my way down to the lobby of the hotel and found a cab waiting for me. I instructed the driver on where to take me and tried to calm my pounding heart. It had been a little over two months since I had seen Edward. I wasn't sure how I was going to react to the physical sight of him.

As we made our way towards the church, I heard the cab driver swear a royal blue streak that almost made me blush. Traffic was congested around the round-a-bout and it seemed as if we were stuck in a deadlock. I glanced at my watch. I was going to be late. I had hoped to speak with Edward before the wedding. Now it looked as if I wasn't going to get the opportunity.

Twenty five minutes later the deadlock eased up and we were finally able to get through. I could feel the butterflies kick up in my stomach as we neared the church. Beautifully decorated Rolls Royce's lined the avenue in front of the church. Each car had been festooned with thick cream ribbon and fat ivory roses.

I could hear Wagner's Wedding March being played on the church organ and I tried to hurry up the stairs as quickly as I could. I quietly opened the door to the sanctuary and slipped inside. I stayed back up against the wall and out of sight not wanting to disturb anybody with my late arrival. I looked up at the front of the church.

Standing side by side were Emmett, Jasper and Edward. The absolute physical beauty of Edward flabbergasted me. The wild riot of his bronze hair seemed more vibrant due to the elegant gray herringbone tailcoat that he wore. All of the men sported different brocade waistcoats and it made me smile. Emmett was just beaming with pride watching Rosalie make her way up the long aisle. I searched the crowd looking for Alice and spotted her on the other side of the church taking photographs. I turned back to look at Edward. He truly looked like a prince to me.

My heart seemed to leap into my throat as I watched his glorious crooked smile make its appearance at Emmett's sudden nervousness when reciting his vows. I felt tears of absolute joy fill my eyes as Rosalie repeated the same vows. She was a glorious vision in white form fitting satin with delicate lace intricately beaded around her neckline. The bishop gave his blessing to their union and announced them as husband and wife. Emmett's tender kiss almost made me sob out loud. Rosalie and Emmett rushed down the aisle with the wedding party following quickly behind them. I had to wait to file out of the church with the rest of the guests and I eventually stepped out into the bright sunshine. The wedding party had already retreated back into the church for Alice to take more photographs.

I waited patiently on the outside steps for the party to come out. I chewed on my bottom lip in nervous anticipation. Finally the doors opened and Alice came out of the church.

"Bella? Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Alice seemed to be shocked by my appearance at the wedding.

"I'm here in London for a book signing. I came over early so I could be here for Emmett and Rosalie. My book signing isn't until tomorrow. But judging by the look on your face it looks as if I may have made a mistake. I'm sorry." I started to walk away.

_Stupid. This was probably not the best idea._

"Are Emmett and Rosalie the only reason you are here?" Alice demanded. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"You know why I'm here Alice. You were right. I only hope it's not too late." I kept looking around wondering where everyone was.

"Oh Bella." Alice let out a frustrated sigh. "He's not here. Edward had to leave right after the pictures were taken. He's already gone. He had an emergency come up at the estate that he had to take care of."

"Oh. Okay then. Give my regards to Emmett and Rosalie. I miss you Alice." I started back down the stairs and realized that I didn't have a ride back to my hotel.

_Well at least you are overcoming your need for a quick getaway_.

I could feel Alice watching me as I pulled my phone out.

"So if you can't even remember to have a car waiting for you, I'm dying to know how you're planning on getting Edward back?"

"Fuck Alice! I don't know! Okay? I'm winging it here. All I know is that I'm gonna fight like Hell to get him to forgive me and give me another chance." I huffed.

"Shit Bella. There may be hope for you yet. Come on. I'll drop you off at the hotel. I may still be mad at you but I'm not that heartless of a bitch to leave a pregnant woman on a sidewalk in the middle of foreign country."

"Thanks Alice." I followed her to the car that was waiting for her and got in.

I was sad that I had missed the opportunity to see Edward. I was being a bit of a coward by not calling him but I felt like any explanations I owed him had to be face to face. I took the cowardly way out the last time. This time I would do things right.

***

The book signing was taking longer than I had anticipated. There had been a request for me to do a reading and then sign the books for the children that had come to the bookstore. I had a chance to visit with each child as I signed their books and I was becoming quite tired and was ready to call it a day. The line had finally started dwindling down. I could see just two more children left. I signed their books and smiled at their excitement. I started to collect my things when I suddenly realized there was one more child standing in front of the table where I had been sitting.

He was a typically cute little English boy with beautiful skin, sea blue eyes and bright blonde hair. I recognized him from earlier.

"Hey you! Haven't you been through this line once before?" I asked him, gently ruffling his hair.

"Yes Miss Swan. Can you sign just one more book for me please?" He asked in his perfectly clipped British accent.

"Two books, huh? Did you like the story that much?" I lightly teased him.

"No, this book isn't for me. It's for someone else."

"Really?" I asked. I took my pen out and took the book from the little boy. I opened it to the front page and got ready to make out the inscription.

"Sweetie, can you tell me the name of the person that this book is for?"

"Yes Miss Swan. He said to tell you his name was 'Texas'."

**Reviews are like cute little blonde british boys who grow up to become my Robsession. I can never get enough!!!**


	45. Chapter 41 Making Amends

**Yikes! I know! I know! Over a week since I posted last. Too much Real Life heartfail and repair going on! Sorry kids! I lost my Edward Cullen buzz and when I first wrote this it was just all kinds of wrong!!!!! Needed an RPattz intervention....got back to my roots and it was the best thing EVAH!!!!**

**To my fabooooouuuuulous Beta BritKat who totally wanted to kick my ass earlier this week...Yeah...I owe you BIG TIME!!!! I love you madly DAHLING!!!! MUUUUUAHHHH!!!**

**To all the new readers, my WONDERFUL FAITHFUL READERS!!!..... I couldn't do this without you! SRSLY....Love all of you like you wouldn't believe. And just for you....I have created a Two Stepping Blog..... http://twostepping-jewels64(dot)blogspot(dot)com Pictures, music and other goodies waiting for you there! Come talk to me! Let me know what you want!!! Also be sure to check out my thread on Twilighted! **

**My RobKats...Thanks for believing in a stupid, arrogant, bitch who just needs to reminding to pull her dramatic head out of her ass! Love You all!!!**

**Rob Pattinson....Thank God you are getting a break from the paps....Miss your panty dropping smile though..... See y'all at the bottom!!!**

Chapter 41 - Making Amends

_I can't light no more of your darkness_

_All my pictures seem to fade to black and white_

_I'm growing tired and time stands still before me_

_Frozen here on the ladder of my life _

_Too late to save myself from falling_

_I took a chance and changed your way of life_

_But you misread my meaning when I met you_

_Closed the door and left me blinded by the light_

_Don't let the sun go down on me_

_Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_

_I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_

_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me _

_I can't find, oh the right romantic line_

_But see me once and see the way I feel_

_Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm_

_But these cuts I have they need love to help them heal_

Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me - Elton John

________________________________________________________________________

~ _London_ - _Bella _~

My hands started to shake violently and I couldn't breathe. I quickly looked around the bookstore but I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I decided to play along and signed the book for the little boy.

I handed the signed copy back to the boy. "Honey, can…can you take me to your friend so I can thank him for wanting a copy of my book." I stammered.

"Yes." He held his small chubby hand out and I placed mine in his. We walked past several large rows of books until we came around a corner and I saw Edward sitting in a large comfortable looking chair. The little boy let go of my hand and ran over to give Edward the book.

"I got her to sign it! Just like you asked me too." The little boy smiled widely waiting for approval from Edward. Edward leaned forward and pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and held it up in front of him.

"Now before I give you this sweet, I have to know, were you polite to the pretty lady?" Edward asked him. The little boy nodded his head yes.

"Well done. Thank you for your assistance today." Edward winked at the boy as he handed him the chocolate. "I think I have it from here, okay?"

The boy hurried around the corner shouting for his Mum, his eyes shining brightly. I couldn't help but smile. I could feel Edward staring at me and my heartbeat seemed to triple. I took a deep breath and finally looked at him. Edward stood up from the chair and I was shocked at how he seemed so much larger than life to me. He was dressed in one of his elegant black suits with a black shirt and black tie. The severity of the black suit only served to make the green of his eyes seem darker and jaded.

I realized that I hadn't noticed when I saw him at the church how much thinner he had become. Upon closer inspection there seemed to be dark shadows under his eyes and he seemed tense and wary.

My mind went blank. Every apology I had rehearsed in my mind was suddenly gone. I almost felt like Edward was a figment of my imagination.

"Bella." His voice was still honey and sex. Even though I hadn't spoken to him in over two months I was shocked at the response my body had at the sound of his voice.

"Edward. It's…It's…" I couldn't even manage to form a coherent sentence. I just stood there drinking in the sight of him. He made no move forward to greet me. We just stood there. Three feet of empty space between us and no words coming.

I didn't know what I had expected. I could tell how reserved he was and the pain I had caused him obviously ran much deeper than I thought it would have.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. Fear started pulsing through my veins and subconsciously I wrapped my hands around my swollen belly as if to protect it from whatever was coming.

"If that is your apology to me Bella, you are going to have to do better than that."

Edward stood there for a moment and then his face slowly lit up with his heart stopping smile.

"I feel as if I would at least warrant a hug."

Adrenaline raced wildly through my body. I finally started breathing again trying desperately to calm the feelings of wanting to run either away from him or straight into his arms.

Edward took a few tentative steps forward until he was standing in front of me. He reached out and tucked an errant strand of my hair behind my ear. His fingers lightly grazed my cheek.

"How are you?"

I smiled back at him, a little overwhelmed by his tender gesture. "I'm managing. You know, wake up, breathe, and get through the day. This is as exciting as it gets these days. How….how have you been."

"Frankly? I'm not sure. Can I give you the answer to that tomorrow?" Edward answered cryptically as he knitted his eyebrows together and a slight frown crossed his face. Dead silence hovered in the space between us. I started rubbing my belly because the baby shifted and I felt a little foot poke its way up under my ribcage. Edward noticed what I was doing.

"How is the baby?" Edward finally asked.

"Healthy. Kicking the shit out of me right now."

"May I?" Edward reached his hand out towards my belly. I nodded and he closed the distance between us.

I could smell Edward's intoxicating scent as he got closer. He went to place his hand on my stomach and accidentally brushed his fingers against mine. I felt the familiar electric current pass between us and both our eyes widened at the contact.

Edward pulled away and I immediately grieved the loss of his touch.

"Maybe this is not a good idea right now." He whispered softly.

"Perhaps not. I am feeling quite tired after today and I think I need to get back to the hotel." I admitted still somewhat shaken from his touch.

_Liar. You've got so much adrenaline running through you right now you could knit a fucking sweater in an hour. You're just scared._

"Of course. You must still be tired after the long trip." Edward held the book up in his hand. "I was wondering if perhaps I could talk you into spending some time with me tomorrow. We need to talk."

"I guess I more than owe you that. I can probably clear my schedule since Lauren has added another engagement to my calendar. I'm leaving sooner than I expected."

Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "Really, I thought you were going to be here for several days."

"I was. But since the book has started racing up the charts I have more press to do before I finally take time to have the baby. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

Edward looked a little dejected for a moment. Suddenly the realization of Edward knowing my schedule hit me. He knew to find me here. He knew of my original plans. The awful feeling of being spied on again rose like bile in my throat.

"Edward? How did you know about my itinerary?" I tensed waiting for the answer.

Edward grinned at being caught. "Alice."

_Huh? Well I'll be damned. That sly little wench._

"Since you are leaving sooner than you expected, would you mind if we went out to the Estate tomorrow?" Edward shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. I was surprised at how nervous he had become. Shit. I thought I was the only one who had cornered the market on nerves in the last couple of minutes.

"I would love to see the Estate again but I'm not sure about flying in a helicopter again." I honestly admitted.

"Of course not. I thought I'd drive and we could stop at a pub along the way for some lunch."

_Driving through the English countryside. Alone. With Edward._

"Yeah….um…okay. That sounds good." I nodded and turned to pick up my things. I reached for my coat and was suddenly overwhelmed by the emotion of seeing him again that traitor tears managed to slip down my cheeks. I could feel my body shaking from trying to keep the crying silent.

"Bella? Are you crying?" Edward's voice sounded alarmed.

"Yes. Dammit. I cry over everything these days." I turned around to face him. "Sorry about that. I was hoping I was going to make it through seeing you without crying."

"You're apologizing for crying?" Edward chuckled slightly and reached into the jacket of his suit. He handed me a handkerchief.

I used the handkerchief to wipe away black mascara traces from under my eyes.

"I need to apologize for a hell of a lot more." I sniffled. "But it's okay. I've finally learned to put my big girl panties on and deal with things It hurts like fucking hell but at least I'm finally being honest."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Bella you still manage to say the strangest things. Look at you. You look as if you are about to fall off your feet."

Wild exhilarating hope bloomed inside my heart as Edward took my coat from me and helped me into it.

"We will talk tomorrow. Let's just get you back to your hotel so you can rest.

"Okay. Let me talk to Lauren and see about changing my schedule." I took a pen from my purse, and tore a page from my day planner. I rapidly scribbled numbers on the page.

"You can reach me here at the hotel, or I also included my new cell phone number."

Edward tucked the piece of paper into the pocket inside his suit jacket. "Okay. I will call you later this evening. May I walk you to your car? I assume they have one waiting for you."

"Yes. Thank you." I watched as Edward helped me gather my things and carry them for me. I kept stealing glances at him as we walked out into the nighttime air.

Edward opened the door to the car and handed my things to me as I got settled. I tried to give him back his handkerchief but he waved his hands refusing.

"Keep it. Good night Bella. I will call you later." He smiled and gently shut the door. I heard him deliver two quick raps with his hand to the top of the car.

As the driver pulled away from the curb, I took one last glance back at Edward standing outside the bookstore. As the car began to turn the corner, I finally saw Edward turn and walk in the opposite direction. The word _tomorrow _repeated through my thoughts like a powerful mantra as I pulled his monogrammed handkerchief through my fingers. I lay my head against the window and thought about the beautiful man I had just left standing on the sidewalk. The man whose heart I had so irresponsibly damaged. As my fingers traced over the elegantly embroidered initials of "EC" on his handkerchief, I silently prayed that tomorrow would be a new start.

_~ London - Edward ~_

I wasn't prepared for the pain. I didn't realize how much my body was going to physically react to seeing Bella again.

The white hot indignity of being embarrassed, rejected, and lied to flared tight and intense through my body.

I almost laughed at the situation. For the last four weeks I had labored with Renee, working like a man with absolute clarity about what he was doing. Seeing Bella at the bookstore tore down every defense, every justification about what she had done and I was seething with anger.

I watched as the cab pulled away and rounded the corner. I caught a glimpse of Bella's face through the window. Melancholy washed over me heavy and blue. I was reminded once again of how miserable it was being separated from her.

I had sworn to Esme that I was going to win Bella back. Now after seeing her, I wasn't so sure. She seemed different. Bella bore the scars of our breakup better than I did. But Jesus! That spark! That unspoken connection that we shared was still fucking there! I felt it when I touched her skin. It was magnetic and absolutely stunned me.

Ambivalent feelings made themselves known again, feeding the monster that wanted to desperately hurt Bella while I spoke to her. I longed to see the guilt in her face. I longed to shame her for what she did. I was shocked at the tremendous amount of vindictiveness I harbored.

I exercised every single inch of my willpower not to succumb to the succulent vision that stood before me. The strawberry scent of her hair, the lush curves of her body from the pregnancy, the lyrical tone of her voice all served to mock me and feed the monster.

I was in no way prepared for the onslaught of feelings that invaded every pore of my being. I could have kicked myself when I saw Bella slightly sway on her feet. How could I have been so obtuse not to realize how tired she was?

I wanted to finish the conversation with Bella so I boldly asked if I could see her tomorrow. When Bella told me of the change of plans in her schedule, I realized I was running on borrowed time. I knew we had to find some kind of closure because invariably we were tied to one another because of the baby.

I walked into my townhouse and sunk on the bottom step of the staircase. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands.

Epiphanies can come at the strangest times. I would actively pursue Bella. I would apologize and never take her for granted again. She would never want for anything. I would cherish every moment I had with her. I wasn't going to let her leave England without the promise of becoming my wife, my heart, my Duchess.

I pulled myself up off the bottom step. I needed sleep but I knew I would spend the night tossing and turning replaying everything over and over again in my mind. As I climbed the stairs I prayed that tomorrow would bring some kind of resolution and perhaps even a fresh start. I started to walk down the hallway when the scent of fresh paint stopped me dead in my tracks. I didn't remember giving any instructions or permission for any work to be done on my townhouse recently. I realized the origin of the smell came from one of the guest bedrooms. I stopped and lingered in the doorway. The smell of the paint reminded me of long days working steadily besides Renee, learning more about her enigmatic daughter.

I turned back around and headed to the living room. The grand piano held court in the far corner. I approached my old friend and pushed one finger down on a key. I was rewarded with the sound of a perfectly tuned piano. Karl had obviously kept the piano well tuned while I was away. I pulled the bench out, cracked my knuckles and started to play. The familiar melody that I had put away for so long filled the room.

It was no longer Bella's lullaby. It was a lullaby for somebody new.

~ _Bella ~_

True to his word, Edward called me. On my cell phone. I took that as a good omen. If it wasn't going to be good, I figured he would call on the hotel phone. The idea that he wanted my phone number made me smile like a schoolgirl.

Lauren turned out to be stubborn about the whole rearrangement of my schedule. We managed to compromise and I promised to give her two hours of my time in the morning to do some quick interviews. Edward agreed on a time to pick me up from the offices of the publisher in the morning. I still can remember his warm inviting voice telling me to sleep well.

_Yeah. Like that is going to happen?_

I was actually surprised at how well I slept. I woke up feeling a little bit lighter in mood. Perhaps it was because I knew that I was going to see Edward today. I was encouraged by the fact that he actually sought me out at my book signing last night.

I busied myself getting ready for the volley of interviews that Lauren had scheduled for me. As I was finishing up the touches on my makeup I decided to try and call my mother. I felt as if I could use a pep talk and I wanted her to know what was going on.

My mother had quietly suffered through my rash decision to leave Edward. She never commented on my actions or offered her advice as to what I should do. She just listened to me pour my heart out to her on a daily basis. It almost seemed funny looking back on it now because it was like we had switched roles. Renee was now the one helping me pick up the pieces of my broken heart. I was almost sure she stayed quiet because maybe she had seen traces of her former self in me. My mother and I definitely shared the same dysfunctional relationship gene.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. Once again I got the voice mail to her phone. Where the hell was my mother? I tried to call the Houston number but I got the answering machine there as well.

I sighed and threw my phone into the bag. I went downstairs and got into the waiting car that Lauren had sent for me. I enjoyed riding through the streets of London in the morning. I was amazed by all the sights and was distraught that I wouldn't be able to see more of them like I had planned.

We arrived at the London branch of the publishing house and as I entered the lobby, I found Lauren waiting for me.

"Good Morning Bella. You look positively beautiful this morning. I have one of our PR people in from New York to help deflect any uncomfortable questions about your past relationship with the Duke of Cumberland and your pregnancy. Interviews are strictly pertaining to the book." Lauren chatted on endlessly as we made our way to the elevators. We took a short ride up to the third floor and we were ushered into a comfortable conference room.

One of the secretaries wheeled in a cart filled with pastries and hot tea. My stomach rumbled at the sight of scones, complete with clotted cream and preserves. I made myself a quick plate and nibbled on a scone as I waited for the first reporter to come in.

"Thank you Lauren for the tea. It was a wonderful idea."

"Bella, I didn't arrange for the tea but I wish I had. I apologize. I should have thought about you needing to eat breakfast first."

The secretary placed a cup of warm fragrant tea in front of me. "Thank you for this. It was lovely that you provided refreshments."

"I beg your pardon Miss Swan, but this was delivered to us this morning courtesy of the Duke of Cumberland." She handed me a thick ivory envelope.

I opened the envelope and found a card tucked neatly inside. I immediately saw Edward's elegant handwriting. My heart skipped a beat. I pulled the card out and read the inscription.

"_Because you always forget to eat. ~ E."_

I smiled and held the card to my chest. He remembered my fondness for the Devonshire tea he had shared with me. Nothing said truce to a pregnant woman better than clotted cream and preserves.

Even though the time dragged slowly, the interviews went well. The subject of my pregnancy was danced around delicately. The PR person from the New York branch of the publishing house looked absolutely apoplectic each time an interviewer asked the inevitable question. I would rethink my association with Lauren later. She obviously knew what she was doing and allowed me to believe she had my best interests at heart.

There is only so many times that you can tell someone that you decided to go on a six month bender of ice cream, pizza and red wine before they fully realize that you are pulling their leg.

Happy with my decision, I coasted through the last interviews constantly checking my watch. No call from Edward yet. I was becoming antsy.

When the last interviewer shut off his tape recorder my phone immediately came to life vibrating with an incoming call.

I reached down into my bag and retrieved my phone. Edward. It was Edward.

I waited for two more rings before I answered.

"Bella Swan" I tried to chirp in a friendly but professional manor.

"The interviews are over, the last reporter just left. I'm outside. Are you ready to go?" Edward practically barked into the phone.

"Well Hello to you too. I'm fine…thanks for asking."

Nothing but dead silence hung between us for a few moments.

_Good Move! Fucking antagonize him why don't you? _

"I'm sorry Bella. I was very rude just then. How are you? Are you tired?"

"Tired? Yes. Hungry? Hell yes. Wanting to see you?" I paused for a moment. "Come and get me."

I was hoping my shameless attempt at flirting wasn't going to go unnoticed.

I heard Edward chuckle slightly. "Okay. Give me a moment to come upstairs. And Bella?"

"Yes?" I answered. Anticipation tingled throughout my body.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too."

"Then get a move on Texas. I'm a tired, hungry pregnant woman who needs more sustenance." I smiled as I hung up the phone.

I suffered through the longest five minutes of my life waiting for him to appear. The wait was so fucking worth it.

Edward walked into the conference room. His walk was slow, feral and dangerous. His eyes glittered bright green and I watched in utter fascination as he swept his elegant tapered fingers through the wild mess of bronze hair that seemed longer than before. He was dressed casually. He wore a charcoal gray V neck sweater and grey flat front chinos that accentuated the very maleness of him. I think I forgot how to breathe.

"Wow. Hi." I could feel my heartbeat pulsing through my veins. Every nerve was on fire.

Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek. He eyed the pastry cart. "Good girl. You ate some breakfast."

"Yes. I did. And I enjoyed it. Thanks for that. It was a sweet surprise."

Edward's smile crooked up on one side. "I'm not done with the surprises yet."

"No fair Edward. I won't have time to reciprocate." I answered.

Edward pursed his lips for a moment and I realized what I said sounded terribly like a brush off.

"I mean…well….crap. I put my foot in it again. I'm an author for God's sake. How come I'm so lousy with words when it comes to speaking?"

Edward laughed. "That's just part of your charm Bella. Your innate ability to say the wrong thing," He stepped closer to me. I could smell the soap on his skin. His voice dropped a couple of husky octaves. "Personally, I like it when you say the right thing. Shall we?"

He gestured towards the door. Oh Edward Cullen could be dangerous. He was going to kill me with that smooth manner of his. I started to move forward and I felt his hand in the small of my back. Long dormant feelings of desire came raging to the forefront.

_How the hell am I going to survive today?_

We made our way down to Edward's waiting car. No driver. Edward opened the passenger door for me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Let me guess? The top of the line brand new Mercedes 350 S Class? Nice."

Edward looked shocked. "Since when do you know so much about cars?"

"Since I have to think about buying one. I want good old German engineering. I want a tank to protect this little sucker I'm carrying around." I laughed as I pointed to my belly.

We both got into the car and made our way out of London. I leaned back in the seat and listened to the steady thrum of the tires on the pavement. I found myself being lulled to sleep. I kept trying to fight it. The countryside was beautiful and I wanted to enjoy my last day in England. Slowly my eyes closed and I was drifting towards sleep when I felt Edward's hand on my thigh, gently shaking me awake.

"We're here. I thought we needed to stop for lunch."

I stretched and waited for Edward to come around to my side of the car. He opened the door and held out his hand to me. I stood up slowly and suddenly my calf muscle seized into a stiff cramp.

"Ow! Ow! Fuck!" I started hopping up and down hoping to alleviate some of the pain.

I stepped into a small hole in the gravel filled driveway and felt myself begin to fall. Face first. Into Edward's cashmere covered chest. Edward quickly grabbed me and held on tight. We stood there for a moment. I was wincing from the pain of the cramp in my leg. I could feel every inch of him pressed up against me. My breath hitched for a moment and I felt Edward's fingers nudge my chin up.

His smile was sweet and promising. "Some things never change."

My heart stopped when he put his lips on mine.

**Reviews get you a long drive with Edward in the English country side. Drop one...like your panties and maybe he'll even stop for some roadside nookie.....**


	46. Chapter 42 Compromises and Surprises

**A/N: Thanks to everyone new who has favorited or put this story on Alert! We are getting closer to the end y'all! I have to say that makes me a little sad! I'm going to miss Dukeward and Bella!**

**Special thanks to my wonderful Beta BritKat who reminds me that I should seriously suck up to her everyday!**

**To the RobKats: I love each and every one of you! You are my sisters and no one will ever tear us apart!**

**Pattinson: Going through withdrawls here Darling…but Holy Crow! The latest pictures were so worth the wait! **

**Fan Fic Rec: In the Land of Milk and Honey by .magic. AMAZING!!!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight. I just like putting them in tight jeans!**

Chapter 42 - Compromises and Surprises

"Why did you do that?" I pushed backward away from Edward, still startled from his kiss.

"Because I'm afraid that after we talk, I may never have the chance to do that again."

"Edward….I…" I started. A foreboding sense of dread invaded my very being. He placed a finger against my lips, silencing my protest. He traced the shape of my mouth and I forgot about the cramp that was causing my calf muscle to seize.

"Bella. I only ask one thing. You had your say when you left me that letter. You denied me the chance to respond. All I ask that I get a chance to speak my side without any interruptions. Do you think you can manage that?" His eyes bore into mine. To refuse him this request would pretty much sound the death knell on the relationship. I just nodded and he led us into the rustic little pub.

It was a quaint old Elizabethan style home that had been converted into a pub and Inn. Thick, rough hewn wooden beams crisscrossed the ceiling. Cool stone walls were warmed by a small fire that burned in a fireplace in the middle of the main room. Tables were scattered randomly. The walls were decorated with reproductions of beer insignias and old Elizabethan style tapestries. Edward found a large comfortable booth for us to sit in. I noted that the tall wooden backs of the booth afforded us some privacy.

A large burly man with a florid face approached the table, wiping his meaty hands on a crisp white apron.

"Hey ya…what'll be fer ye folks?" He asked, glancing back at forth between Edward and me. I saw the brief recognition flash over his face as his eyes focused more on Edward.

Edward glanced upward and ordered us some tea. "Do you mind if I order some lunch for the both of us as well?" He asked me. I remained quiet and nodded my approval. Edward placed the order with the barman. Once he had finished, the barman left and Edward refocused his attention back on me.

I nervously drummed my fingers on the table and chewed on the inside of my cheek. My eyes nervously darted around the room. Edward sighed and stopped the motions of my fingers with his own. He lifted my hand to his mouth and delicately kissed each fingertip.

"You've been biting your nails." He remarked.

"Mmmmm hmmmm. Nervous habit. Kind of like drumming my fingers on the table, talking way too much, feeling the need to panic and run out of here. I have a huge laundry list of terrible habits Edward." He laughed quietly as I started to fidget back and forth in the booth.

The barman brought the tea to the table. I quietly fixed Edward a cup of tea the way I remembered that he liked it. As I stirred the sugar and milk in, my hand started shaking and the spoon chattered against the side of the ceramic cup.

"Bella, I'm not going to subject you to the Spanish Inquisition. So breathe. Relax. I've had plenty of time to think about what I have to say to you. And as for your laundry list of bad habits, I'm quite aware of many of them already." Edward took the tea from me, the cup still shaking in the saucer and I poured myself some. He waited for me to take a couple of sips. I found the warmth of the tea to be soothing and I settled back into the booth.

"So why are we talking here and not the Estate?" I asked him. I couldn't understand why he would want to confront me about our past in such a public place. He started to answer but we were interrupted again by the barman. He brought a plate of assorted cheeses, fresh sliced fruit and crusty thick bread. He set down a warm steaming bowl of French Onion soup in front of me. The smell of the broth was fragrant and rich.

"This looks perfect. Thank you. I don't think I could have handled a heavy pub style meal." I commented as I started to swirl my spoon into the soup trying to catch slivers of onion out from under the melted stringy cheese.

"Well, I _have_ done some reading about pregnancy Bella. I was honestly trying to figure out if you had been suffering from some kind of dementia brought on by the pregnancy." Edward answered bluntly.

"Ouch. I deserved that." I sighed.

"Yes you did. You deserve much more. You have no idea how long I entertained the idea of making you beg and grovel for forgiveness. But I realized that would have gotten us nowhere." Edward smirked slightly as he picked up some bread and tore a piece off for me.

A couple of minutes passed before Edward started to speak. I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin each time he swiped the butter knife across the surface of his slice of bread. Finally he spoke.

"Do you want to know how I spent the last two months Bella?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly. "Miserable? Like Me?"

Edward paused for a moment and I could have sworn for one second that he glared at me.

"Beyond miserable." He clarified. "I tried desperately to figure out why you would just leave like that." Edward stopped speaking. I could hear harsh pain lacing his velvet voice, turning into something I would never want to hear again. It was even worse watching him trying to stifle the emotions that raced like a storm across his face.

Edward continued. "I finally gave up and sunk into the bottom of a whiskey bottle. The sleep brought on by the alcohol numbed the pain. I am going to very honest with you Bella and I'm sorry if this pains you, but I tried to seek comfort in other women. It didn't work. Their voices grated on me, they didn't smell like you. _They weren't you._" He answered truthfully. "So I sunk deeper and deeper into the scotch."

My voice came out tiny and strained. "I saw the pictures of you with all those women. I tried to tell myself I had no right to be jealous. Now, even knowing that nothing happened, I'm still jealous."

Edward cupped his strong chin with the palm of his hand. I was mesmerized by the sight of his long fingers stretched out on his cheek.

"You're right Bella. You should have had no right to feel that way. _You _were the one who left."

I busied myself with some fruit so that I wouldn't focus on the agony on his face.

"Bella? How do you think I felt when I found out from Alice that you had moved to New York? You just callously upped and left to pursue a whole new life. A life that didn't include me. And what about the pregnancy that I was no longer a part of?" His voice was low and even and steady.

"I felt betrayed by you. I'm asking you Bella…was life with me that bad?"

I could hear the full extent of the damage I had inflicted in his voice now. I dropped my head into both my hands and tried to calm myself.

_Oh dear God. I have hurt him so badly._

Every bad rash decision I made in regards to Edward came crashing down around me once again. I struggled to find the answer. To give him what he needed. But the words came out and once again I showed him the true selfish coward that I was.

"No….Oh No. It wasn't bad. But it just didn't feel real. I don't doubt that you loved me Edward. Everything was just so fast and overwhelming. The idea of marrying a Duke, the accident, being pregnant-- It all added up to me trying to decide if I was just going along with the flow of things. Then you were so busy and--I found the report from the private detective." Edward stopped my rattling on.

"Bella? Stop. You are rambling. Let me continue-- please?"

I swallowed hard and waited for the other shoe to drop. I had to suffer the consequences of what I had done.

"First of all, I made the egregious error of using that private detective to look into your past. Honestly, I do it with everyone I have a close association with. Leave it to Jasper to point out that brevity of that mistake. I treated you like an employee, not the woman who was about to become my wife. I feel terrible about the whole thing. I hope you can forgive me for that."

Looking at Edward, he appeared to be quite chagrinned about his confession. What he did was nothing compared to what I had done.

"Thank you for that." I smiled at him giving him the reassurance he needed that it was no longer was an issue. We sat still for a moment. Our eyes met and I couldn't pull away from his hypnotic gaze. I wasn't going anywhere until he had his say. Edward took a deep breath and started speaking again.

"Bella, I loved you then, I love you now. This is why we are here. To do it right this time." Edward murmured. At first, I thought I misunderstood him. I willed myself to look at him.

"But you need to know how much you hurt everyone with what you did. My family was beside themselves. I'm not going to lie to you and say that they will just welcome you back with open arms. It will be tense at first but I'll be standing right along side you all the way."

I sat there just trying to understand why he could still feel this way? Why me? We were worlds apart.

I let his words sink in before I finally answered him. "Is this the real one Edward? Is this the real relationship?"

He pursed his lips together for a moment before answering me. "Yes. But it comes with conditions Bella."

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. He still loved me and wanted me back.

"What!? What are they?" I answered rashly.

Edward reached over and took my hands into his.

"I am offering you a long and happy life with me Bella. _But no more running_! I have chased you once before and now this will be the last time I will ever run after you." The warning came across to me loud and clear.

"From now on, I only want to run _to you_. Run to where you are waiting for me with that beautiful smile on your face and your arms open. You _are_ my life Bella. You and this wonderful child that you carry in your belly." Edward stopped and waited to see if I was going to interrupt him. I just sat there focusing on the warm lovely moss of his eyes. The staccato pace of my heartbeat was making me dizzy. Edward continued his stipulations.

"We start slowly. Do the relationship the right way. If you decide that you will accept this offer, I would like to put my mother's ring back on your hand. If not, we are only two hours away from London and I will be more than happy to drive you back to London and put you on the plane myself. Do you understand?" His voice had returned to its deep dulcet tones laced with promise.

"But before you make your final decision, may I show you something else to assure you of how honorable my intentions are?"

Realizations tumbled through my brain like mad. The pace in which I tried to process each thought was mind numbing. Now I figured out why we stopped here for lunch to talk.

Edward had taken a big risk that I would reject him again.

The fact that he was willing to give me up if it made me happy only reassured me of his true feelings. He came back for me. But I also had no doubts that he could and would walk away if I was careless with his heart again.

I watched as Edward nervously swallowed waiting for my answer.

_Was I ready to finally give myself over to him? _

I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. I was hopelessly, deeply and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What was that?" Edward leaned forward, his crazy, bushy, sexy eyebrows raised quizzically.

"I said yes. Yes Edward."

The look of elation that crossed over his face was nothing but pure joy. I felt his hands squeeze mine gently.

"Bella." My name fell from his lips and it was full of love. I held his hands in mine and knew that I would never let them go, ever again.

"My love." I whispered back to him. The moment he gave me the private smile that he used only for me, I knew I was home.

"May I still take you to the Estate? I have something there to show you. Call it my back up plan in case you said no." His exuberance was infectious.

"Why Texas…you naughty sneak! I thought you were going to drive me back to London if I said no. What were you going to do? Club me over the head and drag me back to your lair?" I laughed.

"Isn't that what I am essentially doing?" He laughed as he got up from his side of the booth and came over to sit next to me. He lifted my face to his and I could see the love shining bright and true in his eyes.

_Oh my God! He really loves me. _

"Kiss me Texas. Kiss me hard. Kiss me until I don't even know my own name." I purred.

And so he did. He kissed me senseless in the middle of that deserted pub. And everything… just felt right.

~ _Edward_ ~

My mouth tasted hers. The kiss started slowly and built in its intensity. I swept my lips along her jaw, feathering kisses to her ear. All the way to my favorite spot where the smell of her lingered the most. My fingers wrapped themselves into her silken tresses and I held her face to mine. Each sweep of my tongue in her mouth erased another bitter moment spent apart. The hot, wet warmth of her, her helpless panting in my mouth almost caused me to lose total control.

Once I was mad enough to want nothing more than to grab her and shake some sense into her. Now, my body was raging in another way. Now I wanted to grab her and fuck her into mindless oblivion. I pushed myself up against her closer and I was reminded that I couldn't take her the way I wanted. I broke the kiss and pulled away. I leaned down and reverently kissed the swell of her stomach.

"We better get on the road before I decide to throw out my own rules, get a room here and not let you leave." I whispered into the delicate shell of her ear.

I heard a throaty growl emanate from Bella as she leaned her head back to give me more access to her pale throat. Her smile was ethereal. I could hear the low purr in her throat humming against my lips as my tongue snaked its way along her jaw once again. The taste of her soft skin was exquisite. I kissed the small hollow under her ear one last time and reluctantly pulled away.

I adjusted my trousers as I stood and I could tell by the satisfied flicker in Bella's liquid chocolate eyes that her effect on me did not go unnoticed. I held my hand out to her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She stood up slowly and ran her hand through my hair.

"Yes. I am definitely ready my love." She answered. This time she spoke the truth.

~ xxx ~

The last two hours of the drive gave me a chance to find out about Bella's life in New York. She was very forthcoming and candid. She told me she had spent most of it in seclusion.

"My favorite days are the ones I spent in Central Park. I love just sitting in the park and people watching. Some days were painful because I would see something that would remind me of you." Bella quietly turned to look out the window. I could see her pull her thumb back up into her mouth and chew nervously at the nail. I grabbed her hand and pulled it over to place a kiss inside her palm. She turned back and smiled at me wistfully

"It's just going to take time love. That's why we need to go slow." I tried to reassure her.

Her fingers wrapped tightly around mine and she pulled my hand back into her lap. It was a trusting gesture and I ran my hand over her belly, gently tracing circles against the taut skin.

"Mmmm. That feels good." She murmured as she laid her head back against the seat. She sat there and just watched me drive. The silence was not uncomfortable. In fact it was the most peaceful I had been in two months. As we drove past familiar landmarks, I took the time to explain some of the history of the countryside. Bella seemed genuinely interested in the people who farmed the land and formality of the business agreements between them and me.

"So you don't really expect any money for taxes or anything? You just want a percentage of their stock or produce? Isn't that self defeating to the duchy?" Bella asked.

"Bella, this is not the eighteenth century! " I laughed. "I'm not interested in making more money. I make a decent living breeding horses. Plus the fortune that was left to me when my parents died means that I can live a very comfortable lifestyle. When the farms on the land succeed, then the wealth increases and I end up having a very productive duchy. The Queen has been pleased with the turn around on the productivity of my land. I have worked very hard to earn the respect and loyalty of the farmers. My farms have become almost self sufficient."

"Wow. That's just amazing. I can hear the pride in your voice when you talk about the estate. I like this side of you. It's very sexy."

I turned and studied her face for a moment. "You're just biased."

"My bias can always use a little more influencing." She teased back playfully. I had forgotten how she could take an innocent sentence and turn into something saucy.

"I'll see if I can schedule some personal one on one time then Miss Swan. I would regret you not having the full royal experience."

We settled back into our familiar pattern of easy chatter, light innuendo and laughter for the rest of the drive. I pulled down the long familiar drive of the estate and I began to feel nervous again. Would Bella like the surprise I had for her?

I helped Bella out of the car and we made our way up the front steps. I pushed the door open and was surprised when Bella hesitated to enter.

"What? What is it?" I asked her.

A lovely crimson blush spread up her pale neck. "The stairs. God I love those stairs." She whispered.

Visions of her writhing in ecstasy underneath me replayed over and over again in shocking erotic intensity. We both stood for a moment just staring at the stairs. Suddenly I could hear the lovely sound of Bella giggling. It started slowly and built to gale force laughter.

"Oh damn Edward. If you could see the look on your face! You look like you just got busted watching porn."

"I was. In my head . You had the starring role." I growled at her. "Mark my words Bella, we will christen those stairs again…..and again." I paused for a moment. "And again."

I saw her breath hitch and I realized that she had been hoping for the same thing. I just didn't think hours after reconciling that banging her like a mad man on the stairs was all that romantic. Fucking hot as shit? Yes. Romantic? No.

"Come on. Let's get our minds out of the gutter for just one moment." I smiled at her and put my hand out. "I have something to show you." She placed her hand in mine and I led her up the stairs.

We walked down the long corridor and stopped in front of a door. I pulled out one key from my pants pocket.

Bella's eyes widened as I dropped the key into her hand. "Is this the blue ribbon from the book you gave me? You kept it?"

I nodded as I watched her run the ribbon with a certain yearning through her fingers.

"Open the door Bella."

Her hand was shaking slightly as she put the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open and Bella stepped inside.

_~ Bella ~_

I twisted the key in the lock. I placed my hand against the smooth surface of the door. It was cool to the touch. I didn't have to push hard to make the door swing open. I closed my eyes before I felt the doors resistance against its own hinges.

It was time to open my eyes.

Slowly, with a modicum of trepidation, I raised my eyelids. My dark eyelashes obscured the view at first. I squinted trying to delay the inevitable. Once my eyes focused I was rendered speechless.

Every wall of the room had a scene painted from my book. My pixies flittered through the flowers, their inviting picnic spread on lush green leaves. The beautifully carved baby's crib nestled amongst the graphics of the garden. It was a home for my very own sprite that grew in my belly. I pulled my hand up to my mouth to stop the torrent of tears.

"How? When?" I managed to sniffle out. "Has my mother been here?"

Edward walked up and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his strong chin on the top of my head.

"Renee spent the last four weeks with me here. She did this Bella. _She _did this. She did this because _I _begged her too. She did this because she believes in you…..me….and our own family."

I hiccupped trying to slow the flow of tears that now steadily soaked the front of my dress.

_My own mother_._ She did this. With Edward. _

Alice. Alice turning her back on me. Alice and her strong words. The people I love the most. The people who hurt me the most by withdrawing from me when I needed them the most. My dearest loved ones who made me face my own reality instead of running from it.

I had to laugh. I managed to choke out a sob filled laugh.

"Are you okay? Bella? Talk to me!" Edward held me close, stroking my hair and I couldn't stop laughing into his strong chest.

"To quote Alice--I'm so stupid!" I admitted, my laughter seeming to grow to borderline crazy any moment.

"Bella….I'm lost. I don't understand what you are trying to say."

I threw my arms around Edward's neck and laced my fingers into his wild, erratic hair.

"I have more people to thank for knowing me better than I know myself! Alice, my mother….you…." The heavy burden that clouded not only my judgment and my heart had finally been lifted. I finally placed my lips against his. His lips were warm and soft. They were welcoming. With each kiss, each sigh, each touch…I knew for a fact that I was home.

Edward pulled away and held my jaw in both of his hands. His thumbs gently stroked my cheeks. His eyes seemed darker, almost black. I could feel the electricity crackling between us.

"This is the last time I ask you this Bella….Stay. Stay with me tonight. Not only tonight…but stay with me forever."

I swayed slightly, leaned into Edward and tucked my head under his chin.

"Just try to get rid of me." I answered. His arms held me tightly. I leaned into him, taking in every single detail of this moment -- memorizing it.

_This_ was our real declaration. _This_ was the moment that we both realized that there was no longer any chance of turning back.

I whispered against his chest as I clutched at his perfectly starched shirt, ruining it with my salty tears and the last remnant of my mascara.

"I love you Edward Cullen. Now, tomorrow….forever…"

**Sigh…. Reviews peeps!!! Reviews get you lunch, and a drive through the English countryside with Edward!!!**


	47. Chapter 43 New York, New York

**A/N: Welcome to all the new readers who have found this story! I hope you are enjoying the tale of Dukeward and Bella! **

**I would like to take the time to thank all of my faithful readers who have stuck with me through this! I can't tell you how much your support has meant to me! I have the most awesome reviewers in the world. Even the ones who like to kick my ass when I've done something they don't agree with but still stick with me! I am just blown away by all of you! **

**To my f**kawesome beta BritKat who keeps me in line and tells it like it is...I freaking love you! Thanks Baby! You are just the best!**

**To the RobKats....HOLY HELL!!! THE NEW MOON TRAILER !!!! HOW ARE WE GOING TO MAKE IT TO NOVEMBER? THANK YOU CHRIS WEITZ!!!**

**To Rob Pattinson.... Got the DVR all set for your smokin hawtness at the VMA's this weekend! I know you will put a smile on my face!!!**

**Here we go kids....Bella's side of the story.....**

Chapter 43 - New York, New York

_~ Bella ~_

"Honey, wake up. You need to get ready to go to the airport." Edward's husky morning voice nuzzled my ear. I reached backward and found his hip. I pulled him closer to me.

"I'm not going. You can't make me." I petulantly answered. I felt his lips glide down the column of my neck until he placed a few delicate kisses on my shoulder.

"Bella, you have to go. You have another book signing you have to be at tomorrow." He nudged me towards the edge of the bed.

"Oh come on! Just a few more minutes? Please?" I whined. I lay there reveling in the feel of Edward's body spooned up behind mine. I snuggled back into him a little more, eliciting a groan from him. Hmmmm….something else was awake now too.

Edward placed his hands firmly on my hips and pushed me away from him. "Bella."

"Edward."

"Bella, please. It was hard enough lying in this bed with you all night. But I told you I was going to take this slow." Edward pleaded.

I snorted. "I got news for you Texas, lying in bed with me ain't exactly taking it slow."

Edward leaned back over and placed his lips on my ear once again. "Trust me love, I want nothing more than to throw that nightgown of yours up over your head and ravish you right now. But sex always clouds things between us. Slow, Bella. We go slow."

"Grrrrr." I growled. I sat up and threw back the covers. "I hate it when you are right."

I got up out of the bed and stretched, put my hands in my hair and shook out the tangles caused by both sleep and Edward's fingers.

"Stop for a second." Edward commanded. I turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Just stand still for a moment Bella. I just need to look at you right now." He quietly looked me over, his hands laced together with both index fingers steepled under his nose and resting lightly on his upper lip. "Hmm."

I started to feel a little self conscious. "Geez, take a picture Romeo. It lasts longer."

"I wish I could. Do you realize just how beautiful you are now? The sunlight has caused your nightgown to become see through. I can see the glow of your skin, the highlights in your hair, and your magnificent belly. My God. You take my breath away."

I stood there just utterly stunned by what he just said. "Wow."

Edward laughed. "Wow? That's all I get is wow?"

He moved towards me and I stood there feeling like some kind of fecund earth goddess. He reached out and caressed my face. He ran one of his thumbs over my bottom lip which caused my mouth to open and he slid his thumb inside. I moaned against his thumb and started to suck on it. He removed his thumb, leaned down and kissed me gently. His fingers ran up my arms. I could feel him lightly scrape his nails on my skin and it sent delicate shivers throughout my body. My nipples hardened and I knew he could see them displayed prominently through the thin cotton of my gown. His fingers found the straps and he lifted them to slide them off my shoulders. My breathing hitched and he kept sliding the straps down. His eyes were focused on mine. Dark and intense. My breathing started coming out faster. My gown started falling down further and suddenly I grabbed the front to stop him. He just chuckled slightly.

"Edward…you said you wanted to go slow." I reminded him.

"Fuck slow." He growled.

Edward bent his head down and kissed my collar bone. He ran his tongue through the hollow at the bottom of my neck. His hands slid down my back, came around my waist and he dragged them back up my sides, coming to a rest just under my breasts. I felt the warmth of each palm as he cradled each breast in his hands, feeling the heavier weight of them now. His thumbs flicked over my nipples causing them to rise even more. He dipped his head and put his mouth on one breast, sucking at the nipple through the cotton. I could feel the heat of his mouth. He licked the hardened pebble with his tongue. My fingers found his hair and I stood there just letting him suckle me. I was wet as hell.

'Edward." I managed to pant out. "What….what are you doing?"

He laughed quietly against my breast. "Enjoying one of the perks of pregnancy. I can't help it. Your breasts are absolutely marvelous right now."

"Stop. Oh shit. I can't believe I'm saying this. But stop. Remember Slow?" I lightly reprimanded him. I needed him to stop because if he didn't I was about to explode right there just from his mouth on my breast.

I heard him sigh and pull away. "Sorry, you were just so fucking tempting."

"I think I need to sit down. I'm feeling a little dizzy." I admitted and went to sit back down on the bed.

"Nice to know I still have that effect on you." Edward mischievously smiled. I smacked his arm playfully as he sat next to me.

"Why the hell did you do that? I thought I was going to cum just standing there."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "Really? Good to know. I'll be sure to file that away for future use."

"Jesus, Edward! You should already know that all you have to do is give me that panty dropping smile of yours and I'm fucking Niagara Falls down there in kitty land."

I saw Edward's fingers clench involuntarily and his mouth became set in a hard line.

"Fuck. This is going to be harder than I thought. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stay away from you Bella."

It was my turn to laugh. "Edward, I'm just flying back to New York today. I'm not going to Zimbabwe. Come with me. We can fly together."

Edward let out a loud sigh. "I wish I could love. But I have a very important meeting tomorrow that I cannot reschedule. I promise as soon as the meeting is over I will fly directly to New York."

I leaned over and kissed the tip of his slightly crooked nose. "Okay. I need to get dressed. Can I meet you downstairs for breakfast?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not leaving. I'll have breakfast sent up here. I'm not ready to share you with anyone just yet." Edward stood up and walked over to the phone and dialed room service.

I swatted him on the butt lightly and laughed as I walked into the bathroom. I heard him ordering us a big breakfast as I turned the water on in the shower. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and was completely surprised.

For the first time in over two months, the woman who stared back at me looked genuinely happy. I didn't want to leave this hotel room, or England and I definitely didn't want to leave Edward.

_~Edward~_

I sat there cursing myself for losing control with Bella. One moment I'm pushing her away and the next minute I'm attacking her like a hormonal teenager. I had to steel myself. But Christ, that sunlight hit her this morning and she was so fucking beautiful. The pure lust I felt for her at the moment whipped through me with lightening speed. I had to taste her skin, feel her breath coming in rapid bursts, and hear her fucking sexy guttural moans. I needed to know that I could possess this wild creature and make her mine.

I smiled as I heard Bella humming in the bathroom. I thought of all the smiles she had given me since yesterday. If those smiles had a monetary value, I'd be the richest motherfucker alive.

We had driven back from the Estate late last night. We both agreed it would be easier to get her to Heathrow from London instead of having to travel back this morning. I was touched when Bella asked me to stay. I agreed and was ready to spend the night on the couch in her hotel room, but Bella wouldn't hear of it.

"Please Edward. Let me wake up in your arms in the morning so I know that all this wasn't a dream." Bella invited me into her bed.

How could I argue with such logic? Lying next to Bella had been sheer torture. I could smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo. Her skin seemed even silkier than before. I just about came undone when she whispered my name in her sleep. I lay awake for most of the night just enjoying the feel of her body next to mine. As much as sleep had eluded me for over the past two months, I didn't want to waste one precious moment of this night sleeping. I finally had her back in my arms. Even if it were only for the night. I could almost feel the panic rising at the thought of putting her on the plane. But I had to do it. I had to trust her and know that she would be waiting for me in New York. If I couldn't do this, we would never make it.

A slight knock on the door interrupted me from my thoughts. I went to answer and room service rolled in the cart completely laden with the breakfast I ordered.

Bella came out of the bathroom looking freshly scrubbed and glowing. She was pulling her hair up into a ponytail. I watched as her nimble fingers made quick work of the hair elastic.

"Good God Edward! What did you order? Is that bacon I smell? God, I famished." She gleefully smiled at the cart.

We both settled at the table and loaded our plates up with food. Bella poured me some tea. She fixed it the way I liked it and placed in front of me. She kissed me quickly, her fingers lightly tugging at my hair. I handed her a glass of juice. We both ate quietly for a moment.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" We both said at the same time. "You first. What is it love?"

"Do you mind me asking who the appointment is with? If I'm being too nosy just tell me to shut up."

"Of course not. I'm meeting with the Queen tomorrow. She and I have some very important business to discuss." I answered candidly. I watched her eyes widen.

"Well, you definitely can't skip out on that appointment. I have another question."

I smiled at her. "No fair. I thought I would get to ask my question next."

Bella smiled sheepishly. "Of course. I'm sorry. Ask away."

"Are you really sure about this? About you and I? I need to know Bella. I don't want to fly to New York and find you have gone again."

Bella's fork clattered to her plate. "Edward. I can never give you back the time that we spent apart. But what I can give you is my heart and the rest of our lives together. I don't know how long it's going to take you to fully forgive me for leaving you, but I plan on spending the rest of my life making damn sure you know just how much I love you."

I felt like a heel for making her feel guilty again. I tried to assuage the situation the best way I knew how.

"Bella, I _knew_ where you were for an _entire _month before I contacted you. We're both just as much to blame in the separation…"

"Edward Cullen! Stop! Stop right there. You spent that last month building that beautiful nursery for our baby. That is completely different than what I did. I took something away from you without a thought of how that would devastate you. What I did was childish and completely selfish. You spent time thinking of someone else besides yourself. At least you were productive. I moped and wallowed in self pity. I was pretty pathetic until you rescued me again." Bella pushed herself away from the table and came to kneel down in front of me in between my thighs. She reached up with her hands and cupped my face.

"I will wait for you anywhere, anytime….just come home to me." She whispered, her eyes wet with moisture and shining bright.

I leaned down and placed my lips against hers. "Thank you my love." We kissed gently for a couple of moments and then just rested, nose to nose, breathing in each other's air.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me up please? Once I get down on the floor it's kind of hard to get back up again."

I started laughing and knew that I was hopelessly in love with this impetuous, sexy, crazy, funny woman in front of me.

"Yes ma'am. And be sure to eat enough breakfast. That's my progeny in there." I said as I helped her to her feet.

We spent the rest of the morning just being ourselves. Just enjoying each other's company. I wouldn't have traded it for anything else in the world. I glanced at the time and knew we had to start making our way to Heathrow. Bella sighed and went to retrieve her suitcase. She checked the room a final time for any belongings that may have been left behind.

"I'm always going to hate leaving England. I always have the most marvelous time here." She sighed as she closed her hotel room door.

I nuzzled her neck as we got into the lift. "Once you are my wife, we will always have a reason to come back."

Bella's face lit up in a beatific smile. "I never really thought about that. This would become home for me. I like that idea more and more."

We started to make our way out of the hotel and were greeted by flashbulbs as we exited.

"Your Grace!!? Are you and Miss Swan back together?" Someone shouted. More flashes went off. I pulled my arm protectively around Bella.

"Miss Swan? Are you pregnant with the Duke's baby? Are you getting married?" Another person shouted.

I could feel Bella tensing. I pushed our way through and got her to the car. We quickly got inside and pulled away from the hotel.

"Jesus Bella! I'm so sorry about that. Someone must have tipped them off when we came in last night."

Bella sat pensively next to me for a moment. I could see the corners of her mouth start to curl up. Slowly a laugh started to build and she let it out with full gusto.

"Do you mind telling me what's so funny?" I started to laugh along with her.

She just shook her head. "Oh shit! Edward! Don't you see? It's fucking perfect."

"What? I don't understand?"

"I just can't get out of England without stirring up some controversy in the press!" Bella broke out an irrepressible grin. "I'm back baby!!!"

We both laughed most of the way to Heathrow.

_~Bella~_

The plane was making the final descent into JFK Airport. I hated the feeling that came up in my stomach as the plane started to land. I felt as if I couldn't breathe until the wheels hit the tarmac. I sat there gripping the hand rests when the sparkle of the ring on my left hand caught my eye. Suddenly I could see Edward's rapturous face again as he slipped the ring back on my finger before I boarded the plane. I smiled and felt myself relax immediately. I placed my hand with the ring on it on my stomach.

"Now see there Pumpkin. Daddy is right here with us. We're safe." I whispered. At that very moment the wheels touched down and I breathed a sigh of relief. I waited for the plane to taxi to a stop and got ready to go through the tedious process of going through customs. I was tired and moved slowly through the queue with the rest of the passengers.

I handed my passport to the agent. "Got anything to declare?" He asked me.

_Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant, tired and hungry. I also just left my fiancée behind in England and won't see him for about another two days. My feet are swelling. I have to find a cab. I want to sleep. And… oh yeah…you're ugly too._

"No. Just traveling on business. Ready to come home." I answered sweetly. The agent quickly checked my bag and stamped my passport and waived me on through.

I pulled my carry on behind me and made my way through the terminal. I heard the ring of my cell phone and I stopped to fish into my purse to find it. Why is it you can never find anything in your purse the minute you need it? I swear there is some kind of cosmic curse that is placed on women who carry handbags. The phone kept chiming impatiently at me, daring me to find it. I was slowly getting pissed because I was tired and just wanted to go home. I finally found the phone and found I missed the call. I about to check to see who the missed call was from when I got a text message.

**Turn around.**

I quickly turned around and couldn't believe what I saw. Standing in front of me in the terminal was my best friend, Mary Alice Brandon.

"Alice! Oh My God! What are you doing here?" I practically screamed.

Alice bounded up to me all full of energy and smiles. "I came to pick you up and take you home. I got a very specific set of instructions from someone who loves you very much."

We threw our arms around each other and we both started crying. "Alice, I'm so glad to see you. Did Edward call you?"

Alice's smile was almost as wide as her face. "Yes," She said as she grabbed my hand, her eyes widening in surprise. "And judging by the looks of that ring back on your hand, the reconciliation went well?"

"Oh Alice! I have so much to tell you, so much to apologize for, and so much to thank you for." I cried out.

"Relax Bella. We've got all night. I'm in New York for the weekend. Jasper is coming to join me tomorrow. But tonight you have me all to yourself. So let's get you back to your apartment, call out for Chinese and kick back." Alice took my carry on from me, looped my arm through hers and led me out to find us a taxi.

"Alice? Have I told you lately that I love you?" I laid my head on her shoulder as we walked out.

"No, bitch you haven't. You have two months worth of groveling to do and I want my money's worth." She laughed as she flagged down a taxi. We put my luggage in the trunk, climbed in and sat back chattering like magpies as the cab took us back into the city.

***

I leaned back on the couch. Alice and I both were dressed in comfy lounge pants and tee shirts. I was actually wearing Edward's old Beatles tee shirt but it was just a little tighter on me these days.

Alice had put on a tee shirt that made me laugh out loud. It said "Alcohol and Calculus don't mix. Don't drink and derive."

Alice giggled along with me. "Blame Jasper. It's his tee shirt."

"Not the most fashionable thing I've seen you in Miss Brandon." I quipped as I dipped my spoon back into my pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Bite me Bella. I wear it because it smells like him. Besides you don't hear me making crass comments about you looking like a beached whale do you?" She fired back looking particularly smug.

"Alice, I swear, you are about two seconds away from me sitting on you." I warned shaking my spoon at her.

"Okay! Okay! I give." Alice laughed. I just smiled at her.

"This is nice. I needed this. Thanks Alice."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass. Edward sounded so happy when I talked to him on the phone today."

"God I hope so Alice. I don't know how I'm going to ever make things up to him for running like I did." I admitted. Alice jumped up and came over and sat on the opposite end of the couch. She dug into her pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and looked up at me through her spiky black bangs.

"Why did you leave Bella? I'm still not sure I understand it myself. I kept trying to rationalize why you would run like you did. Do you think you could explain it to me?"

"Alice, do you ever feel like no matter what you do, your life always seems like utter fail?"

Alice knitted her meticulously plucked eyebrows together into a frown. "Bella your life is not utter fail."

"Wait, Alice. Just hear me out. When I first arrived in Houston, I knew that it was a chance to do something different. I got my ass on a plane and actually left Washington. That was a big thing for me to do. I knew after the disastrous relationship with Jake that I had to do something to shake my life up. I come to Houston and I meet this impossibly handsome, elegant, _sex on legs _man and he seemed interested in me. Shit like that doesn't…"

Alice started to interrupt me. "No don't Alice. Let me keep going. Shit like that _didn't _happen to me." Alice nodded her approval at the change of my wording.

I took a couple more spoonfuls of ice cream to fortify myself. "So even after I find out who this gorgeous man is, I manage to throw all my professionalism out the window, spend a hot fucking weekend in his loft shagging like mad and then have to say goodbye to him. The rest you know. Up until after the accident. I'm sorry I never spoke to you Alice. I'm sorry I never once opened up to you during that whole time."

Alice began to look alarmed. "Edward didn't do anything stupid did he? I mean nothing more stupid than hiring that private investigator to look into your background?"

"No Alice. He didn't. And yeah, I'm not going to lie to you. I was pretty fucking pissed about that. I was living with the man, I was engaged to him and he couldn't ask me a simple fucking question like 'So, is there anything in your past that is going to come back to haunt us if we go ahead with this marriage?'"

"So what made you run Bells? I know you tend to shy away from things that make you uncomfortable, but I have never seen you take it to this extreme." Alice commented.

I put the pint of ice cream down on the table. "That's just it Alice. The whole situation became extreme. I met Edward and got sucked into this glamorous whirlwind life of his. It was exciting and intoxicating. The fact that he's so fucking gorgeous just made it that much more surreal. I was thrust into something that was way out of my comfort zone. I made mistakes like getting drunk and falling in a fountain. Jumping on a horse and ending up being thrown only to be bitten by a fucking rattlesnake. Becoming pregnant with the possible heir to the Duke of Cumberland. Who does this kind of shit? I got lost Alice. I just fucking got lost. I didn't know who I was anymore." I finished quietly and felt the tears slipping down my face.

Alice scooted over closer and put her arm around me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You listen to me. I have known you longer than just about anybody. The crazy mixed up shit that happened to you happened because you finally decided to live _your_ life. Granted when you made that decision you did it in a really flamboyant way. But regardless of that, you took a chance and found love. Real love. Something like that only comes along once in a lifetime. Edward saw something in you from that first night. Don't ever doubt that the two of you belong together. If I didn't think so I wouldn't have been so tough on you. I had to make you wake up and see what was right in front of you. If I played the sympathetic best friend…you would be back to living that shadow life you led before you met Edward."

I sat there and cried tears that were a mixture of grief and happiness. Alice sat there letting me soak the shoulder of her shirt. My tears finally dried and I hugged Alice even tighter to me.

"Thank you. Thanks for believing in me Alice."

Alice smiled at me. "You're welcome Bella. And I'm glad you explained everything to me. But I think you definitely need to tell Edward everything you told me tonight. It will go a long way towards him forgiving you."

"You really think so?" I asked shyly.

Alice smacked my arm. "Quit doubting yourself. I know so! Now--it's late and you need your sleep. You have a busy day with the book signing tomorrow and I don't want to be the cause of you being tired."

"Okay." I said grudgingly as I pulled myself up off the couch. Alice walked with me down to my bedroom. "Will I see you and Jasper tomorrow?"

"I'd like that Bella. Call me and let me know when Edward is due to arrive. Maybe if it's not too late the four of us could have dinner together?"

I groaned for a moment. "Guess I have some sucking up to do to Jasper as well."

"Bells, I've got news for you honey. You have a lot of ass kissing to do as far as the Cullen's are concerned. But just take them on one at a time. I forgive you, you stupid wench."

"And I love you too, you miserably short shrew." I laughed back.

We both hugged each other and said good night. As I climbed into my bed, I picked up my phone and called Edward.

"Hi Handsome. What are you doing?" I asked when he answered.

"Sleeping. I spent the evening reviewing over some of the latest figures regarding my stable. Looks like I've had a pretty successful year. And what about you? How are you? Was the flight good?"

I could hear Edward moving around on his bed. I wished I was there.

"The flight was uneventful. The arrival was magnificent. Thanks for sending Alice to meet me at the airport. That was a really sweet thing for you to do."

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure it was quite the surprise. Did you two kiss and make up?"

"Yes, and we filmed all the naughty bits for you and Jasper." I joked. I could hear Edward softly laughing. "Well I just wanted to call and say goodnight and tell you that I love you. Miss you terribly."

"I love you too Bella. Always. I need to get some sleep. Good night Angel. Give the baby a goodnight rub from me."

Edward started to hang up but I stopped him. "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Hmm. Don't know. Doesn't really make a difference to me. What are you hoping for?"

I waited for a moment before I answered him. "A boy. I definitely want a boy. A boy who looks just like you."

Edward drew in a sharp intake of air. "Then we might have a problem. See, I wanted a little girl who looked just like you. One who would totally wrap me around her precious little finger."

I smiled thinking of Edward doting on a little girl. "That's such a sweet thought Edward. What a nice thing to fall asleep to." I responded.

"Go to sleep Bella. I will call you after my meeting. We both have a busy day ahead of us." Edward lightly remonstrated.

"You're right. Sorry to wake you. I just realized how early it was there. Just needed to hear your voice." I sighed.

"Goodnight Sexy Girl. I will talk to you soon. I love you." Edward replied.

"I love you too. Good night." I felt a tinge of sadness as I disconnected the line. I gave the baby its goodnight rub from Daddy and lay back staring at the ceiling.

My phone vibrated in my hand, scaring me.

I looked down at the screen and laughed. It was a text from Edward.

**Turn off the light. Go to bed! ~ E.**

***

I paced around the apartment like crazy. I knew it was only going to be a short while before Edward was here. He had phoned me from the airport to let me know he was on his way. I made a quick trip to the deli at the corner near my building and picked up a few items to make a good cold supper. I took the groceries back to the apartment and made a quick antipasto tray and opened a bottle of red wine for him. I sliced some fresh thick Italian bread and made up dip of olive oil, garlic and fresh cracked pepper. I had just finished tidying myself up when the phone in the living room rang. It was the doorman ringing to let me know that Edward had arrived. I told the doorman to send him up immediately.

I quickly dashed about the apartment, adjusted the lighting and opened the curtains to the spectacular view of the lights of the city. I heard the light rap at the door and I took a deep breath before going to open it.

Christ. I hadn't seen him in two days and already he was more magnificent than I remembered. He stood there in the doorway, leaning casually against the jamb. His hair was its usual wild mess. He sported light stubble along his granite jaw. His devilish smile lit up his face making his eyes sparkle. He wore a simple white tee shirt, faded out Levis and a pair of Docs. I couldn't stand it. I grabbed him by the collar of his tee shirt, pulled him in through the doorway and planted my lips fully on his. Hard.

I heard a bag drop to the floor as Edward put his arms around me and pulled me tightly up against him. He kissed me back with as much fervor. We stood there hungrily feeding off each other, kisses traded back and forth. When he swept his tongue into my mouth I thought my knees were going to buckle.

"Missed you so." He whispered up against my mouth.

"Not as much as I missed you." I answered and I pushed my tongue back into his mouth only to feel him take it in and suck on it.

"Bella, we better stop." He warned.

I unwillingly pulled away. "Yeah-- I know. What's in the bag?"

Edward grinned at me again and leaned down to retrieve the white plastic bag from the floor.

"I thought we could curl up and watch some movies. Your mother told me what kind of movies you liked the best."

"And what exactly did Renee tell you I liked?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

Edward leaned down and kissed my neck and gently grazed his teeth up towards my ear.

"Vampire movies. Renee told me you have a thing for vampires."

I squirmed under the attention that Edward was giving my neck. I put my hands against his solid chest and gently pushed away laughing. "Go! Go put a movie in. I'll bring in the food. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"That would be great. You don't mind do you?" He asked as he walked into the living room. "Damn Bella, this view is spectacular. How did you manage to land this apartment?"

"I didn't actually." I called out as I pulled the antipasto tray from the refrigerator. "It belongs to the publisher. They have this available for visiting authors and other business clients. Lauren was lucky enough to secure it for me until I was ready to go back to Houston."

I walked in a put the tray of food down on the coffee table. Edward was standing there looking at me a little perplexed.

"You were planning on going back to Houston?" He asked.

"Yes. I wanted my mother to be near by when the baby came. And truth be told, I was hoping to see you again." I admitted. Edward's face darkened just a little.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I know that sounds so fucked up. I have so much to make amends for. It would have been completely awful of me to make you wait that long. I'm so sorry for being such a coward."

"How long did you think I would wait for you Bella?" He demanded his tone a little sharp.

"That's just it Edward. I didn't think. I acted on a rash impulse and then was ashamed that I couldn't face up to my mistake." I stood there across the room from him just watching him stare at me.

"Was I the mistake you made?" He asked quietly.

I was horrified and rushed over to him immediately. "No. Good God No! You are the finest, most noble, honest person I know. How could loving you be a mistake? Edward, what it all boiled down to is that I didn't love myself enough to be worthy of you."

Edward rolled his eyes at me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met! You really don't see yourself clearly. Do you?"

"I do now. When I look in your eyes I see what you see. I see and feel how much you love me. I have never been happier than when I am with you. You just seem to make me feel whole. You are…."

"Soul mates." He pulled me up against him and held me tightly. I could feel his fingers winding through my hair. I lay my cheek against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Exactly. I finally found what was missing. It was you Edward. All along my life has taken me on a journey to you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay... now I know some of you think Bella got off easy as far as Edward was concerned. But trust me...these two kids have a long way to go before they each get over their issues. Edward doesn't fully trust Bella. Bella doesn't think she's good enough for him. Let just see what happens down the road shall we.....**

**Leave a review and Dukeward will play vampire with you!**


	48. Chapter 44 Houston We have a Problem

**A/N: First order of business is to thank Miss Mimi of the Fornication Station for pimping this story out as the pick of the week!! Welcome to all my new readers! I am so thrilled to have you along for the ride! I'm super excited about the attention this story is getting. I'm edging closer to 2000 reviews...c'mon y'all helpabitch out! Help me hit that 2 K mark! I've written you a nice lovely long chapter!!!!**

**Just a reminder to visit the Two Stepping Blog and the thread over on Twilighted! Links are posted on my profile!**

**Special thanks to my wunnerful beta Britkat who got this back to me so fast even though she has family visiting! Every one give BritKat some love!**

**To the best group of fanfic loving wenches ever....the Robkats...I love our discussions about fanfic rules! Just cracks me up. And trust me...I won't break them!**

**In my best Mary Tyler voice ever.... "OH ROB!!" Seriously dude... throw us a bone. New pix please? New interview? Something? Sigh.....**

**Get saddled up y'all...we're headed back to Texas.....**

Chapter 44 - Houston We have a Problem

**~Edward~**

_I slowly moved up the length of her body. She lay beneath me resplendently naked. There was a warm flush that stained her pale skin driving me onward. I straddled her body, my erection sliding up along her stomach. I put my hands on both her breasts and palmed her nipples. They hardened and rose up against my hands. Gently I squeezed each perfect globe in my hands. I could hear Bella begin to whimper. _

"_Please Edward…" _

_I slid further up her body and nestled my cock in between her breasts and pushed them together to create friction as I slid back and forth across her chest. Jesus that felt good. I watched her tongue sweep out and wet her bottom lip._

"_Be patient love." I murmured as my fingers pinched her rock hard nipples, rolling them back and forth. I continued stroking my cock back and forth. The sweat of our bodies gave us the slickness I needed. I started moving faster._

"_I want it. Give it to me." Bella begged._

_I kept rolling her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. Her panting was coming quicker as was mine. _

"_Almost there." I warned her. I could feel the familiar tightening in my groin. I was about to come._

"_Open your mouth love. Be prepared to take everything I have for you." I grasped my cock in my hand and led it to her open mouth. I felt the velvet skin of her lips slide over my shaft as I pushed my cock into her wet waiting mouth. I stroked in and out a couple of times and…_

I snapped awake before my dream could come to total fruition. I caught myself and jumped up from the bed and hurried towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Bella mumbled sleepily from the bed.

"Shower. I need to take a shower." I answered quickly as I shut the door. Fuck taking a cold shower. My erection was raging and I needed relief. I turned the water on and waited a few minutes for it to heat up. I quickly climbed in and grabbed Bella's shower gel. The minute I opened the bottle I could smell the freesia scent she preferred. My cock actually got harder at the familiar smell that lingered daily on Bella's skin. I put some of the soap in my hand and began to stroke myself replaying the details of my dream. I had to place a hand against the shower wall to stop myself collapsing from the powerful orgasm that ripped through my body. I lay my head against the wall and chuckled lightly. I was an idiot.

"You know I could have taken care of that for you."

Bella's voice caused me to turn around. She was standing in the doorway watching me through the clear glass of the shower. She was smiling at me, her arms crossed over those bountiful breasts that I had just fantasized about fucking.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you." I admitted sheepishly as I picked my soap up and started to wash my body. Bella stood there watching me and slowly she pulled her gown up, discarded it on the bathroom floor and stepped out of her panties. She walked over, opened the door to the shower and stepped inside.

"Then don't." She took the soap from me and proceeded to wash my back. "I need you Edward. I need you to touch me. The waiting is killing me too."

I turned around and met her lips with mine. She welcomed my tongue into her mouth with one of her guttural moans. My hands slid down the curve of her belly and traveled lower. Bella spread her legs apart and lay her head on my shoulder. I could feel her tongue lapping at beads of water that clung to my neck.

I slid one finger in between her folds and found her clit. She was already hot and wet for me. I started to circle and tease the hard little nubbin.

"Damn it Bella I missed the feel of this." I groaned into her neck.

"You missed it? Hah! Did anyone ever tell you that you have the fingers of death?" She managed to pant out as I gently pinched her clit. I felt her shudder and I continued to tease her. I could feel the muscles in her back tense and I knew she was about to come.

"Come on baby. Let it go. Let me make you feel good." I whispered in her ear. I felt her ragged nails dig into the backs of my arms as Bella suddenly released against my fingers.

"Edward!" She keened. She sagged against me and I could feel her hardened nipples poking into my chest. I groaned thinking of my dream again. My cock stiffened against her. Bella kissed my neck, her lips warm and hot against my wet skin.

"Mmm. That was delicious. Do you know that's the first orgasm I've had since I lost my mind and left you?"

"Really? You didn't ever….?" I was surprised.

"No. Every time I thought about sex, I always saw your face and it hurt too much. It was so much better waiting for the real thing." Bella answered as she pushed some of my wet hair away from my face. "What about you? Did you ever…?"

I laughed. "Not until a couple of minutes ago. I guess I felt the same way you did."

Bella smiled at me again. "Just what were you thinking of Texas? I'm dying to know."

So I told her about the dream. Her eyes widened and gleamed wickedly.

"Well let's just see what we can do about making that a reality shall we?" She turned the water off and opened the shower. She threw a towel at me and walked towards the bedroom.

"Are you coming Texas or are you going to just stay in the bathroom all day?" Her throaty laugh was all the invitation I needed to follow her back into the bedroom.

We spent a good part of the morning teasing each other. But it never progressed past the stage of honest to goodness heavy petting. No penetration. I think Bella wanted to wait for our honeymoon like I did. But I honestly can't say that I minded the amendment to our agreement. At least we were making each other feel good again. I delighted in learning her body again. Somehow this seemed even more intimate than before.

***

Bella and I had spent several days exploring New York together. Most mornings we would head down to the deli near her apartment, get fresh bagels and pour over the paper trying to decide where the day would take us.

Bella took me to her favorite spot in Central Park near the large Alice in Wonderland statue. We strolled through the park together watching the children running amok, frustrated nannies and parents chasing after them.

"Are you ready for this?" Bella asked me.

"That's what I pay staff for Bella." I mocked wryly.

"Edward! That's a terrible thing to say!" Bella gasped. She realized that I had been teasing her and she looped her arm through mine and pulled me towards a vendor selling drinks. "I'm thirsty. How about you?"

"I could definitely use something cold to drink." I replied and we both bought ourselves some fresh squeezed lemonade. We found a bench in a shaded area and sat down to relax.

"I'm going to miss this park." Bella remarked.

"Bella, you will have the entire gardens at the Masen estate at your disposal.'

"That's true. I love those gardens. Makes me want to continue the Devonshire tea ritual with _our_ little one."

I reached over and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. I was quite touched by what she had said. "I will definitely have to join the two of you for that."

We sat quietly just listening to the sounds of the children and the other noises of the city.

"Are you ready to go back to Houston?" I asked Bella.

'Yes and no. Yes because I'm getting excited about the baby's birth. No because I'm worried about how things are going to go with your family. Jasper's reluctance to join us for dinner the other night didn't bode well." She admitted.

"Bella, relax. Jasper will come around. I'm sure Alice will be your biggest ally there. Well, besides me naturally. Don't worry. It will all be fine." I tried to reassure her.

"I hope so. But talking about Houston has reminded me of something _we_ need to discuss." Bella tentatively brought up.

I threw my empty cup into the rubbish receptacle beside me and pulled Bella's feet up into my lap. I took one of her shoes off and started to rub her foot.

She leaned her head back and emitted the most pleasant breathy sound that seemed to shoot right through my groin making my dick harden at the very sound of it.

"What is it love?" I asked her.

I watched as she involuntarily gripped the handrail on the bench. I knew my touch was affecting her. The last several days had been heaven on earth. Bella had been bewitching me nonstop with everything she did.

"How would you feel about taking Lamaze classes with me? I mean, are you planning on being in the delivery room with me?" Bella's voice cut through my reverie with the subtle effect of a bucket of ice water. So much for my hard on.

I cleared my throat and adjusted myself on the bench. "You want me in the delivery room with you?"

"Um….yeah. Are you okay? You look a little pale all of a sudden." She questioned.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. I just hadn't thought about that. I thought maybe you would want your mother there."

Bella laughed. "Oh my God! I never thought I would see the day that Mr. Horse Breeder who has delivered tons of foals would be afraid to see his own child being born!"

I chuckled slightly at her implication. "I'm not afraid of seeing that Bella. I just thought perhaps it would be something you'd want to share with your mother."

"Well you thought wrong Your Grace." Bella huffed. Her face retained a petulant look. I wanted to remove the doubt, the flicker of anger that shadowed her beauty.

"I want nothing more than to be in that delivery room when you give birth to our child. I couldn't imagine anything more special."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. Getting married to you and having a proper honeymoon also sounds pretty good to me." Bella pulled her feet off of my lap and moved closer to me on the bench so I could put my arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"We're getting so close to it Edward. The baby being born. Us getting married."

I kissed the top of her silken head. "Are you afraid?" I asked.

Bella waited for moment before answering. She looked up at me and I saw the truth in her eyes. "No."

We sat there quietly for several moments. Bella finally spoke up.

"So? What do you want to do tonight?"

"You." I answered plaintively.

Bella took her bottom lip in between her teeth for a moment. "Feel like getting lucky do you?"

"I got lucky the first day I met you."

"Good answer Texas. I say we head back to the apartment for a really good session of heavy petting." Bella teased me.

"Heavy petting? Right. You're on." I grinned at her.

"I would race you back to the apartment but I think I'm a little handicapped right now." Bella grinned back at me.

"I'll give you a head start." I teased.

Bella got that wicked gleam in her eye again. "Not the head start I'm thinking of right now."

"Miss Swan are you suggesting that you would like my cock in that filthy mouth of yours?"

"Smart boy Texas! And to think I only loved you for your body." She giggled and blushed. She looked up at me through her dark fringe of lashes and took my hand in hers.

"I do love you Edward Cullen."

"As I love you Bella Swan."

We made our way back to the apartment and spent the rest of the day wrapped up in the sheets of the bed, skin to skin, just watching old movies and touching one another. We were definitely finding our way back to one another. But time was making things better. We finally realized how much it hurt to be apart. However, we still had the hurdle of going back to Houston to get over.

**~Bella~**

The days Edward and I spent in New York had been fabulous. It reminded me of the time we spent in my apartment in Seattle. We had grown closer once again. I finally felt I was worthy of Edward. He spent hours telling me in detail what our lives would be like once we married. I had to admit that even though I was a bit squeamish about getting on a horse again, I knew I would do it for him. It was mind boggling to me that I would be attending polo matches, royal functions and contributing time to charity work. My life was becoming more bizarre by the minute. I loved every second of it. My love was by my side.

Lauren had been pestering me about writing another book. I told her I was going to wait until after the wedding and for the baby to be born. I'd had an idea floating around in my head for some time since Edward had met me in New York and I had slowly started outlining the ideas on my lap top. I promised Lauren I would send her the outline and a chapter to read as soon as possible. I had a surprise for her. It wasn't going to be a children's book.

Edward and I returned to Houston. Edward insisted that I stay at the loft with him. I had originally objected to the idea wanting to find someplace new of our own. Renee told me I was being foolish.

Already I was enjoying one of the best parts of being back in Houston. My mother and I had been spending countless days searching for baby furniture for the loft. I had put off buying any clothes until I knew the sex of the baby.

"I can't believe you don't want to know! Isn't Edward anxious to find out if he has a boy on the way?" Renee asked me as we looked through racks of unbelievably cute baby clothes. We had decided to spend the day shopping at the Galleria.

"Edward said it didn't matter. Honestly though Mom, _I_ really want a boy." I sighed as I held up the sweetest pajama set for her to approve.

"Oh Bella, that's adorable! Yeah, get that one. I'm going to get you something for a girl though, just in case." Renee gushed as she held up the prettiest little frock.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Mom, the return policy is only good for 90 days."

Renee laughed. "Baby, judging by the size of your belly, I'm thinking that baby may come before then. What has Doctor Castellanos said about the pregnancy?"

I was nearing the end of my seventh month. Edward and I were getting ready to register for our first Lamaze classes.

"She says that everything looks okay right now but that she would like to do one more ultrasound. She wants to do a three dimensional one."

"Well you'll be able to find out the sex then!" Renee crowed and clapped her hands.

"Mom! I really don't want to know. I want to be surprised." I reminded her.

"I know, but can we still get to see the pictures that don't show the sex?" She asked.

"Absolutely. As a matter of fact, I need to buy a baby book. Let's go see what they've got okay?" We found a beautiful unisex baby book and took our respective purchases to the counter. As I reached down into my handbag to get my wallet I caught a glimpse of my feet.

"Ugh. I think I have had enough shopping today. My feet are swollen."

Renee immediately went into Mom mode that I had never seen before. "Alright! That's it. Time to get you home. We need to get your feet up and you need to eat."

I let my Mom usher me out of the Galleria and take me home.

***

I snapped awake the minute I heard Edward's key turn in the lock.

"Hey beautiful. Did I wake you?" He strode into the room. He had been at the ranch and I could smell the sunshine radiating off his skin.

"Yeah. Shopping wore me out today. My feet started swelling. Mom brought me home and made me some chamomile tea. Swears it helps to relieve stress. I guess she did a good job because I fell asleep immediately." I answered as I stretched my arms up over my head.

"Bella, you're tired a lot more lately. Please make sure you tell the doctor about that." Edward's voice was laced with concern.

"Honey, it's normal for a pregnant woman to be tired. But for your peace of mind I will ask the doctor about it. Okay?"

Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Good. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll go pick up something for dinner."

"Chinese food please. I just can't seem to get enough of it lately."

Edward shook his head as he headed up the stairs. "Please try to think of something else. I don't know how much more Chinese food I can handle. And besides, I don't think the MSG would be good for the swelling in your feet."

Damn. He was right.

"All right." I begrudged as he disappeared. I could hear him chuckle. "But there better be ice cream after!" I yelled up the stairs.

About twenty minutes later Edward came down the stairs. His hair was wet and he was wearing an old tee shirt and his faded Levis. I never got tired of seeing him dressed that way.

"What did you decide on?" He asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Soup. And Salad." I told him. "Can I come with you?"

"Are you feeling up to it? We could just grab dinner while we're out." He started to put his Doc's on.

"Yeah. I'd like to get back out again." I found elastic in my purse and quickly ran a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Edward knelt down and slipped my shoes onto my feet for me. I loved when he did that. It reminded me of the first time we met.

We left the loft and made our way to one of our favorite bistros. The weather had changed a little and there was briskness to the air. We decided to sit outside and enjoy our dinner.

"So I saw Esme at the ranch today." Edward admitted as he took a bite of his Panini.

I raised my eyebrows and put my spoon down. "Really? How is she?"

"She's good. She asked about you. As a matter of fact, she and Carlisle would like us to come to dinner next week."

I expelled a deep breath. "I guess it's about time to face them. Did you tell her yes?"

"Of course I did Bella. We can't keep avoiding them." He answered. "Besides, Jasper and Alice will be there also."

That piece of news lightened my apprehension somewhat. At least I would have Alice there with me. Edward and I continued on with our dinner.

"Did I tell you I got the loveliest letter from Rosalie today?" I asked Edward.

"No you didn't. What did she have to say?" Edward folded his napkin across his empty plate and leaned back in his chair. I watched him rake his hair away from his forehead. It was getting long. He needed a haircut.

"She and Emmett are getting settled into their house in Georgetown. Emmett is quite excited about the internship he got with the Senator. Seems as if he's on his way. Rosalie of course is thrilled. She sent me congratulations on the book and thanked me for the wedding present I sent them."

"That's good news about Emmett. And I'm glad that Rosalie reached out to you. I'm starting to like her more and more now." Edward took my hand in his. "Are you ready to go home? You look tired."

I nodded and Edward caught the waitress' attention. She quickly put the book down on the table that held our check. I couldn't help but notice that even though I was sitting there, she shamelessly flirted with him. I felt gleeful when he never even looked at her.

_I may be as big as house right now bitch, but that hunk of good looking man is mine!_

I made damn sure she got a good gander at the sparkling diamond on my left hand.

As we drove back towards the loft I sat in silence thinking about dinner with the Cullen family next week. Edward noticed that I was tense.

"Quit worrying. You're not helping your blood pressure or the baby."

"I know. I know. I just feel a little apprehensive that's all. I know it will be fine." I said to appease Edward.

Deep down inside I hoped that it wasn't going to turn out to be a total disaster.

***

I nervously raked the brush through my hair several more times. I stared at my reflection in the mirror just trying to repeat some kind of affirmation that would allow me to get through tonight without sticking my foot in my mouth. Edward had been constantly reassuring me since last week that dinner tonight would not be like entering into a waiting den of ravenous vampires. Esme and Carlisle were not out for my blood.

Edward appeased the situation somewhat by having Esme invite Phil and Renee to the dinner. He was planning on making the formal announcement of our re-engagement and it was his goal to bring both sides of the family together.

I put the brush down and winced as another Braxton-Hicks contraction flared up. My belly became rock hard and it felt as if I was carrying a basketball sized boulder around.

The contractions had been coming on a more frequent basis since my doctor's appointment three days ago.

Edward was relieved when Dr. Castellanos confirmed that my tiredness was simply due to the pregnancy taxing my body. She recommended that I spend much less time on my feet and to relax as much as possible. She was a little cautious about the edema in my legs and feet and advised me to cut down on my sodium. Edward religiously monitored my salt intake. I found it to be sweet but just a little annoying because God knows the minute I was told to cut down on salt, I started to crave potato chips.

Edward walked into the bedroom and stood behind me looking at my reflection in the mirror. He placed his hands on my shoulders and gave me a reaffirming squeeze.

"You look lovely tonight. Everyone will be charmed by you."

I sighed and placed my hands on his. "I hope so because my stomach is in knots."

I looked at Edward and marveled at how casually elegant he looked this evening. He was wearing a simple black button down shirt and beautifully fitted khakis. The slim black leather Gucci belt he was wearing emphasized his slender waist which in turn made his shoulders seem wider. The fact that I knew what his body looked like underneath those clothes only spurred my imagination further. I noticed for the first time that he was wearing a leather cuff around his wrist. I found it to be extremely erotic.

"That's new. When did you get that?" I pointed to the cuff.

"I've had since I was a teenager. Carlisle gave one to both Jasper and me. It has the Cullen family coat of arms on it." He placed it down where I could look at it closer. The silverwork of the family crest was intricately designed. I was more taken with the way the hair on his wrist curled around the cuff.

"It's beautiful. And very sexy." I remarked.

Edward smirked at me. "Like it? I think maybe you secretly harbor a fetish for leather."

"Yes Edward. You caught me. There is nothing I would love more right now than to try and pour myself into a leather cat suit while eight months pregnant. I'd look like a fucking eggplant."

Edward barked out a sharp laugh. "That is quite an image. I think I will wait to see you in leather until after you've had the baby."

"I am _not _getting married in leather." I answered quickly. "_Now_ the honeymoon might be a different story."

Edward leaned down and whispered huskily in my ear. "Who said you were going to be allowed to wear clothes during the honeymoon?"

My telltale blush made its presence known and Edward lightly dragged his fingertips across my cheek. "I'll never grow tired of seeing you blush."

I knew what Edward was doing. He was trying to distract me from my own errant thoughts of tonight's dinner. It made me realize just how protective he was when it came to me. I could feel my heart swell again because of the dangerously beautiful man who stood in front of me. It amazed me every day that he was willing to take me on as his bride. I got smart and quit questioning it though.

Edward helped me up and we made our way downstairs.

"Jesus Edward. Walking down these stairs scares me now. I'm not the world's most coordinated person, but add not being able to see my feet to the equation and you have a recipe for disaster."

"Bella you're going to be just fine. Quit worrying about things that aren't going to happen." He sighed.

I got the pointed double meaning of his words. "Okay Edward. Message received loud and clear. I promise to be on my best behavior."

He opened the front door and smiled his crooked smile at me. "Just save the naughty behavior for me later."

I laughed at him as I waddled down the hallway to the elevator. "You are incorrigible. Only you would find a swollen pregnant woman to be sexy."

He nuzzled my neck as we stepped in the elevator. "Very sexy indeed."

***

One quick stop at the florist, and we were on our way to the Cullen's home. I purchased a bunch of calla lilies to take to Esme. Their graceful shape and timeless beauty reminded me of her. I hoped she would like them.

I stood waiting on the door step with Edward. I took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. A few excruciating slow minutes passed until I could hear the lock being disengaged. The door swung open and I came face to face with Esme for the first time in months.

"Come in! Come in! Renee and Phil arrived just shortly before you did." Esme kissed Edward on the cheek and hugged him warmly. She turned her attention towards me.

"Bella! It's lovely to see you again." She was warm but reserved. I held out the bouquet of lilies.

"These are for you. Thank you for inviting us to dinner this evening." I was surprised by the sound of my own voice. I sounded relaxed and confident. I believed my confidence was due to Edward's calming presence.

"Calla lilies. Thank you Bella. They are one of my favorite flowers. That was very thoughtful of you." She smiled as she took the flowers and turned to head into the main room of the house. "I'll just go get a vase to put these in."

Edward and I made our way inside to find everyone waiting for us. Alice's face brightened immediately and I relaxed even more to find another friendly face in the crowd besides my mother and Phil. The odds of me surviving this dinner started to look a little better.

Edward made his way over to Jasper and Carlisle by the bar. I stood off to the side with my mother and Alice. Alice reached over to hug me.

"Damn Bella! Your stomach is as hard as a rock!" Alice claimed. Renee quickly put her hand on my bump.

"Honey, are you having a contraction?" Renee asked me. I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Just Braxton-Hicks ones. I had my doctor's appointment three days ago and everything was fine." I explained.

"Well I hope so. Just make sure you keep track of them from now on." Renee gave me a calming squeeze. Phil stood there quietly looking extremely out of place. I cracked a smile at him.

"Relax Phil. I don't want to be the only one here who feels as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Phil smiled meekly. "Thanks Bella. I'm just not used to all this." He gestured around the room. Phil was more at home wearing sweat pants and shagging balls on a baseball diamond.

Renee wrapped her arm through his. "C'mon Honey. Let's go ask Carlisle if he has a beer. Okay?" Phil nodded and Renee led him to the bar.

Alice looked me over closely. "Relax Bella. It's going to be fine."

As if on cue, Jasper made his way to Alice's side. He looked fantastic. I had forgotten just how devastatingly attractive he was. His blonde hair was cut a little shorter but still just as wavy. His green eyes sparkled with their usual mischief but changed to something softer the minute he looked at Alice. He leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek.

"Bella. Welcome back Darlin'!" His soft southern inflected drawl caused me to relax immediately. Alice winked at me and I knew that pixie had been working her magic on him.

"Jasper!" I sighed. "It's so good to see you."

"I hope you're planning on sticking around a while because things are definitely more fun when you're around." Jasper quipped.

Alice elbowed him in the ribs. "Jazz!" She whispered in a hushed tone.

"What?! Never a dull moment when it comes to Bella." He raised his glass at me and I felt a slight twinge of guilt. I could feel the double edge to his words. He wasn't fully convinced I was going to stay. I couldn't blame him though because he was the one who helped get Edward back to some sense of normalcy after I had so callously broken his heart. Only Jasper was the full witness to the pain I caused Edward.

I smiled gently at Jasper and patted my stomach. "Just wait until next month when I have a little accomplice."

Jasper's gaze softened once more and he looked at the disapproving expression on Alice's face.

"I'm looking forward to it. Shall we make our way into the dining room?" Jasper reached out for Alice's hand. I saw her mouth "I'm sorry" at me before she turned.

This was going to be a long night. Edward came over with Carlisle to lead me into the dining room.

Carlisle smiled at me. His smile however did not fully reach his eyes.

"How are you feeling Bella? Edward tells me that you are having edema problems."

I slightly grimaced.

_Yeah. My swollen feet are exactly what I want to talk about during dinner._

I knew Carlisle was just making conversation. Being a doctor he resorted to the one thing that made him most comfortable.

"I'm fine Carlisle. Edward is taking good care of me." I smiled at the both of them and took Edward by the arm. We walked into the dining room and I was overcome by the display of food on the table. Esme had outdone herself.

"I know. I know. I just didn't know what you would be in the mood for. I guess I overdid it." Esme confessed.

Again I felt guilty. Of course she wouldn't know what I was eating or what I wanted. I had cut her out of my life for over three months now.

"It all looks wonderful Esme. Thank you." I said as I sat down. I felt another contraction. I sat just holding my breath for a second. Edward realized I wasn't breathing as he sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I just nodded and expelled the breath I was holding.

"I'm fine. Just fine. Let's just get through dinner." I answered back quietly enough for only him to hear.

_Damn it. When was that last contraction? _

I made sure to glance at the large grandfather clock in the dining room. I noted the time and proceeded to take a long sip of water. Edward kindly asked me what I wanted on my plate and passed each dish to me. I took a little of everything because I didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings.

Things were kind of quiet until Esme asked Renee about the artwork on the book. Good. That was a topic that wasn't volatile. I relaxed a bit. I looked at the food on my plate and pushed it around. I wasn't quite hungry and the food was kind of making me nauseous.

I caught the watchful gaze of Carlisle. He looked at me closely. I smiled at him and gamely took a bite of salad. He shook his head and returned to his dinner.

The conversation started to lag and an uncomfortable silence settled over the room again.

Alice spoke up about her recent photo shoot and I was extremely thankful that the conversation wasn't directed at me. Edward laid his hand on my thigh and gave it a gentle pat. I relaxed a bit and tried to take another bite of food.

Edward put his fork down and cleared his throat. "I'm sure it will come as no surprise that Bella and I have decided to become engaged again."

Esme started to cough lightly and quickly took a sip of her wine. "Are you both positively sure about this?"

_Aaaaand……. it's GO time._

"Yes Esme. I'm very sure this time. There is no one I love more than Edward. There is no one I'd rather spend my life with than Edward." A sharp contraction cut my words off. I pushed away from the table. "If you will excuse me I have the need of a bathroom."

I walked away from the table and I could hear hushed whispering coming from the dining room. I made my way to the bathroom to prevent from crying in front of everyone. I knew I needed to be strong instead of emotional. I had to splash some water on my face.

I found the hall bathroom and ran some cold water from the faucet into the sink. I looked at my face and tried to get my emotions back in control. I took a washcloth and wet it with the cool water and placed it on the back of my neck. I started to relax and felt ready to go back out to the dining room. I was not prepared for what was waiting for me when I walked into the room.

Edward was standing up yelling at Jasper. Carlisle was trying to calm the both of them down. Renee was loudly defending my rash behavior to Esme. Esme was on the defensive. Alice and Phil were sitting quietly watching the whole spectacle.

"I hope you know what the fuck you are doing Edward because I don't want to pull your ass out from a bottle again!" Jasper hurled at Edward.

"If you didn't like Bella that much then why the hell did you sober me up Jazz?" Edward yelled back.

"Stop. Both of you! You're not helping matters by getting angry." Carlisle tried to interject.

I stood leaning against the doorway watching all of them discuss me like I wasn't even in the room. I felt another sharp contraction and my knees almost gave out.

_Oh shit!_

The arguing was continuing at a rapid and louder pace. I did the only thing I could to get their attention. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and let loose and ear splitting whistle.

Six pairs of eyes turned to me and all chorused "WHAT?!!!?"

I took a deep breath and smiled at them sheepishly. "My water just broke."

**Yeah...yeah. I know! Another cliffie from the Queen of Cliffies!!! Go to my blog...leave me some questions for Dukeward and I'll see that he answers them!!!**

**Okay...Bella's water has broken....leave me some reviews before the baby comes!!!!**


	49. Chapter 45 Till Death Do Us Part

**A/N: Just a warning... this chapter took me several rewrites. My beta scared the everluvin crap out of me. She says to warn you that you may need kleenex for this one. Me personally, I needed Kleenex and a lot of Chardonnay!!! **

**To my awesomesauce Beta....BritKat! Thanks for keeping me on my toes! Thanks for being so patient and offering to help me when the words dried up and just weren't coming. Your support opened the flood gates! I haven't written that much in forever!!! I'm freaking exhausted! Muuuuuahhhhh!!!!**

**Special thanks to the recent angsty pics of Rob Pattinson.... My Dukeward owes you so much. Now come over here and let me put a smile on that gorgeous face of yours!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight....I just like putting them in tight jeans. See ya at the bottom!**

Chapter 45 - Till death do us part…

* * *

_I stood leaning against the doorway watching all of them discuss me like I wasn't even in the room. I felt another sharp contraction and my knees almost gave out._

_Oh shit!_

_The arguing was continuing at a rapid and louder pace. I did the only thing I could to get their attention. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and let loose an ear splitting whistle._

_Six pairs of eyes turned to me and all chorused "WHAT?!!!?"_

_I took a deep breath and smiled at them sheepishly. "My water just broke."_

~Bella~

"Oh my God Esme! I am so sorry!" I started to apologize.

Edward was startled out of inaction and moved quickly toward me. Not fully watching where he was going he ran right into the widening puddle at my feet and slipped. Edward landed hard on his ass.

Everything had been so intense that the sight of Edward falling in my amniotic fluid struck me as being extremely hysterical. I burst into laughter causing one final gush of fluid to soak the front of Edward's pants.

The sound of my maniacal laughter and Edward falling spurred everyone else into action. Carlisle crossed the room immediately and helped Edward to his feet. "How far apart are the contractions Bella?" Carlisle automatically switched into doctor mode.

"About 6 minutes on my last count. Here comes another one…." I grunted. Carlisle placed his hand on my belly and proceeded to watch the second hand on his watch make its way around the dial.

Edward noticed the grimace on my face and lines of worry immediately creased his forehead. "Bella, are you alright?"

I whooshed out a gust of breath, grabbed his arm and literally pinched him. "No I'm not alright you ASS! I'm in pain AND I just made a mess on your Aunt's beautiful floor."

Edward yelped slightly and decided to step back to give Carlisle and I some room.

I looked to Esme and a blush colored my cheeks. "Esme…whatever the cost to clean the floor. Please. Send me the bill."

Carlisle pursed his lips together to prevent himself from grinning. I was sure he didn't want me snapping his head off like I had done to Edward.

Esme waved off my comment. "Don't be ridiculous Bella!"

Jasper started to laugh watching the squeamish look on Edward's face as he tried to mop at the wet spots on his pants. Jasper raised his glass, winked at me and turned to Alice.

"See? What did I tell ya Darlin'? Bella just keeps the hits coming!" He promptly drained the remainder of his drink, slammed his glass down on the table, reached into his pocket and handed Alice his keys. "Looks like you're driving. I've had too much to drink and I am definitely planning on drinking some more!"

Alice rolled her eyes in exasperation and took the keys from Jasper. "Bella? How about I go by the loft and grab some things for you that you might need at the hospital?"

"Thanks Alice that would be great."

Alice smiled at me, grabbed slightly tipsy Jasper by the arm and started pulling him out the door. "C'mon Cowboy. We've got an errand to run before you can hit the Jack again."

Carlisle dropped his hand from my stomach as soon as the contraction ended. "Alright Bella, that last contraction lasted almost 30 seconds. They are only going to continue to become stronger and last a little bit longer now that you no longer have the cushion of the amniotic fluid." Carlisle began to explain to me. "Edward, get my keys and a bunch of towels. We're going to drive Bella to the hospital."

Renee came over and kissed my forehead. "Oh baby girl! This is it! Phil and I will take Esme and we'll follow behind you all the way. I love you!!!"

"Mom! Promise me you will get there as soon as possible." I cried out. Edward had found Carlisle's keys and his arms were laden with towels.

"Oh honey! Of course I will." Renee promised. Knowing she was going to be there helped me relax a little.

Our little caravan started to make its way through the Cullen's garage. Edward had already opened the door to the back of Carlisle's Mercedes and laid the towels across the back seat.

"Esme?" I called out to her as she was getting into the car with Phil and Renee. Both Esme and Renee had been chattering excitedly about the baby forgetting their harsh words to one another only minutes ago.

"Yes Bella?" Her voice was absolutely thrumming with excitement.

"In case I don't get time later…. Thank you for the lovely dinner." I replied.

Edward finally cracked and a startled snort came forth. I was worried until I saw his wide smile and he never looked more beautiful to me. Stained pants and all. I reached out to put my hand in his extended waiting one.

My heart filled with anticipation as Edward helped me into the Mercedes. I watched as the people that I had inexplicably loved left the garage and prepared to drive to the hospital to await the latest addition to their family. Edward promptly climbed in beside me and took the watch that Carlilse had offered him.

"Son, I need you to time those contractions. I need to know how far apart they are and how long they are lasting. Okay?"

Edward nodded accepting his assignment with absolute brevity. "Got it."

Carlisle turned around to back out of the garage. His kind face smiled gently at me. He reached down and patted my knee. "It's going to be fine Bella. You're going to do just fine. Just keep breathing through the pain for me okay? I'll do my best to get you there as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Carlisle." I sagged against Edward and let him put his arm around me. I looked up into his vivid green eyes and apologized. "Sorry I called you an ass earlier"

I heard Carlisle snicker a little in the front seat.

"It's okay love. I know you didn't mean it." Edward's voice soothed. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." I grimaced.

"Another one?" Edward asked. I just nodded and gave his thigh my best GI Joe kung fu grip.

"Bella? Ow." Edward kept his eyes on the watch though. "Keep breathing."

"Ow? _You're _saying fucking ow? That's rich." I snapped again. The contraction passed and once again I was mortified for being nasty at Edward.

"Omigod! I did it again!"

Carlisle finally spoke up. "Edward, you better be prepared for a lot more of that. Bella may not be able to have an epidural. She has had food and drink within the last hour. We can manage her pain with Demerol though. Besides, you should have heard the choice words Esme had for me when Jasper was being born." Carlisle chuckled lightly.

Edward took a deep breath and raised my chin with his long fingers so I would look at him. "Say your worst. If it helps you through the pain…fine. I can take it. You can go completely Linda Blair on me. I'm tough."

I snorted. "I'm asking your forgiveness now then because when we're in the full swing of things I am going to be swearing like a fucking truck driver."

Edward just smiled and held me closer to him. I could smell his scent on his shirt but it was becoming overpowered by the fetid smell of the liquid drying on his pants.

"You need to change your clothes." I commented wrinkling my nose.

"Edward is going to have to change into scrubs to be with you anyway Bella. He can take a quick shower in my office if he wants." Carlisle said as he caught my worried look in the rearview mirror.

Glancing out the window, Edward whispered into my hair. "We're almost there."

He checked the watch and put his hand on my stomach. As if on cue another contraction flared up. "Right on time. They're staying steady"

"She's definitely in active labor." Carlisle flipped the speaker on his cell and called ahead to the emergency room to prepare them for our arrival. Nice to arrive with someone who was so well connected.

I sat there panting like a dog, feeling a little ridiculous. I guess they tell every pregnant woman to breathe that way so you don't have full time to focus on the fact that you feel like your insides are being processed in a Cuisinart.

We pulled up under the portico of the emergency room. There was a nurse already waiting with a wheelchair. Edward helped me into the chair and never let go of my hand as they wheeled me through a maze of hallways. They got me situated in a room and told me to change into the gown they provided for me. They gave Edward his scrubs to change into and he decided to just wash up quickly in the bathroom.

"You can leave to go take a quick shower. I'll be okay." I told him, lying through my teeth.

"Bella, I am _definitely _not leaving you." He winked at me as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

The nurse smiled at me. "I'd keep that one if I were you. He's one of the good ones. Doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes either."

I sighed. "Yeah. I hate it that he's prettier than me."

The nurse laughed. "I'm Siobhan. I'm your nurse until they move you up to L & D."

"Hi Siobhan. I'm Bella. That gorgeous man in there is…"

"Edward Cullen." She answered finishing my sentence. "Oh trust me. The whole hospital knows about Dr. Cullen's sons."

I laughed and immediately relaxed. I let Siobhan take all my vitals and another nurse came in to hook me up to a cardio monitor and a fetal heartbeat monitor. The room filled with the rapid tiny thump thump thump of the baby's heartbeat.

Once they put the IV in, I felt less human and more machine at that particular moment. Edward emerged from the bathroom and placed his clothes in a plastic bag. He pulled a chair up next to me and sighed when he saw me hooked up to all the hospital equipment. I was sure it brought back the memory of the last time I was in the hospital.

I bit my lower lip. "Are you okay? I forgot to ask you how you were doing."

"Honestly?" He asked as he raked his long fingers through his already messy hair. He waited for a second before replying. "I'm nervous as hell."

The needle on the monitor started peaking and scribbling the waves of the contraction I was experiencing. The baby's heartbeat sped up just a little bit in conjunction with the contraction.

"Wow. That one went through the roof." Edward exclaimed as he watched the monitor.

"Really? No shit Sherlock. I didn't notice." I replied not managing to hide the snark in my voice.

Edward grimaced slightly at the pressure in which I held his hand. Siobhan came back into the room and brought a pitcher of ice chips and a cup for me.

She looked at my reaction to the contraction. "Scale of one to ten…how bad is the pain?"

"About an 8. Motherfucker that hurt!" I replied.

Siobhan laughed. "Motherfucker usually registers as a 9 in my book. Let me talk to the Doctor about getting you some Demerol." Siobhan made some notations in my chart and left the room again.

Edward spoke up. "Carlisle is calling Dr. Castellanos. The attending will come in and check to see how far along you are."

"Okay. Good." I said unconvincingly. I turned away from Edward for a moment so he couldn't see the look on my face. I felt like I was going to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Edward seemed to sense the sudden change in my mood and he quickly stood up.

"Bella, you have to tell me what's wrong. Something is worrying you. And don't tell me it's nothing because whatever you just thought about caused the baby's heartbeat to accelerate a little. What is it love? Let me help you."

I turned to face him, my eyes filled with tears. "Two families Edward. My decisions, bad and good are affecting two families right now. There was _so _much anger at dinner. How do we know this baby will make things better?"

Edward smiled warmly at me and brushed my hair away from my forehead. "Bella, the minute you went into labor those two families united as one. Did you not see that? What will it take to convince you that we _are_ one family?"

I sobbed quietly. "I just wish I had done things the right way. In the right order."

Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks with such reverence and gentleness that I thought I was going to cry harder.

"Bella, we will be husband and wife and nothing will stop that. You have my absolute undying promise and heart on that. So we did it in reverse order? Who cares? All that matters right now is you, me and our baby."

I started to answer him but the attending physician came in with Siobhan to give me the physical. Siobhan administered the Demerol and I immediately relaxed. Edward leaned down and asked if it was okay if he stepped out of the room while they did the exam. I smiled and giggled a little assuring him I was fine.

"I'll be back in couple of minutes." He said. He smiled his crooked smile at me and I waved my fingers at him as he left the room.

"Well Miss Swan. Are you ready to see how you are progressing?" The doctor asked.

"Ready when you are Doc." I answered. I missed Edward already.

~Edward~

I raced out of the Emergency room and pulled my cell phone from the back pocket of the scrubs I was wearing. I quickly hit my speed dial for Carlisle. Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"Where are you?" I huffed into the phone quickly.

"My office at the moment. Why? Is everything okay?" He sounded alarmed.

"Everything is fine as far as I know. The doctor is examining Bella now. Carlisle. I have a favor to ask of you." I admitted the real reason of searching him out.

"How close are you to my office?" He asked.

I pushed the button inside the open lift. "I'm two floors away. Sit tight. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

I waited for the lift to arrive on the floor where Carlisle's office was located. I saw a few familiar faces as I dashed down the hallway. I was greeted with smiles and a few thumbs up signs as I made my way to Carlisle's office. I guess everyone knew why I was here in the hospital.

I skidded to a stop and pushed open the door to Carlisle's office. He was sitting at his desk shuffling through some files. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose and I suddenly realized that the man who had raised me as his own was well on his way to becoming a grandfather today. The thought was totally incongruous to me. Carlisle looked no older than his late 30's. I chuckled slightly. Carlisle looked up from his desk.

"So what is going on Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

"It's Bella. She needs something that I just can't give her. I need your help Carlisle. Only you can make this happen for her." I hurriedly answered.

"I'm confused. What does she need right now? She's getting the best care possible."

I shook my head. 'Yes. Yes that's true. But it has nothing to do with the hospital. This has everything to do with her heart and mine."

"Edward, I know that you are very excited about everything that is about to happen but you are going to have to enlighten me further."

I flopped myself down into a chair that was on the opposite side of his desk. I raked my hands through my hair. I laid my arms on my thighs to lean forward to look Carlisle square in the eye.

"I want to marry Bella. Today. Now."

Carlisle pulled his glasses off and stared directly at me. "And I factor into this decision how?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Don't be dense Carlisle. You come from a long line of Houston judges. Surely you can call on some familial connections. Can you arrange for Bella and me to get a license and get married before the baby comes?"

A huge grin spread out on Carlisle's face. "Damn son, you just gave new meaning to the term 'Shotgun Wedding'. Cutting it a little close aren't you?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Just do what you can. I know the both of us will be eternally grateful."

Carlisle reached for his phone with a twinkle in his eye. "Stay here. I'll have an answer for you in a couple of minutes."

***

I returned to the emergency room only to find that they had already moved Bella upstairs to Labor and Delivery. Siobhan kindly gave me directions and her best wishes. Completely out of character I grabbed her and hugged her tightly thanking her for taking good care of Bella.

"She's only 4 centimeters dilated. She's got a while to go yet. It depends on how fast the contractions start coming." She yelled to me as I made my way to the lift again.

I found Bella's room immediately. Bella turned her head the minute she heard the door open. She had been crying.

"Hey…hey…what's wrong?" I asked as I immediately made it to her bedside.

"I didn't know where you were. They came and got me and I just got scared and I'm crying like an idiot and I can't seem to stop and I never thought…."

"Shhh.. Shhh. Bella. It's okay. I'm here. Where else am I going to go?" I stroked her head and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Bella hiccupped a rapid succession of several tearstained breaths. She was trying to quiet her crying.

"I'm so sorry for this Edward. It's just so overwhelming right now." She apologized.

"There is no need for apologies. I have some good news." I smiled at her.

She wiped the tears away and gamely smiled for me. "What?"

"We're getting married."

"I know that. Remember? I was there when you proposed?"

"No. I mean _now._ Actually any time now." I explained.

Bella's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry? Run that by me again. I could have just sworn you said we were getting married. Damn…I want a six pack of Demerol. This is good shit." She joked.

One good look at my face and Bella knew I wasn't lying.

"It's the only thing I can give you right now Bella. I want you…_need _you to be my wife. This is my early wedding present to you. Please honey…say yes. Become my wife?"

"Your Grace? I think you are just trying to take advantage of the fact that I am stoned as shit right now but …yes! A thousand times yes!" She laughed.

"I figured now would be a good time. Considering there is no way in hell you'd be running from me today." I lightly teased. We both started laughing, giddy at the thought of getting married and waiting for our child to arrive all in the same day.

The laughter died down and I was rendered speechless by the look on her face. It would forever be imprinted on my heart and mind. I had finally claimed my bride. Not caring who came into the room I kissed her soundly, passionately setting off all the monitors in the room.

"How? How can we do this Edward?" She finally asked.

"Carlisle. Pays to come from a long line of Houston judiciary. He's made some calls to old family members. He caught a great uncle of mine still in his chambers. We're cutting it close honey. But I swear to you, the birth certificate will state the parent's names as Isabella Marie Swan Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Bella started laughing. "I finally believe you when you say wealth has its privileges. Not exactly the wedding I was hoping for. But honestly, I'll take you any way I can get you."

Another contraction shook her body and I knew that even though she was under the influence of pain medication it was not fully eradicating the severity of the pain.

I held her hand tightly until the contraction passed. "Bella, we will have a real wedding. I won't cheat you of that. I witnessed the look on Emmett's face when Rosalie walked down the aisle towards him. At that moment I knew just how much I wanted the same thing. I want to watch you taking those same time honored steps towards me."

Bella smiled through the last of her contraction. Her breath gusted out and she started to laugh. "You better be ready because I'm going to wear tennis shoes and sprint the whole way."

I made a face at her. "I don't know if that is a good idea given your propensity for clumsiness. You might take out an usher or two if you trip."

Bella laughed and I relaxed at the sound. We were about to get married. There was no fear or doubt. We both realized how special this time was. These were to be our last moments as just Edward and Bella. Soon we would be a family.

The door to Bella's room flew open and Alice rushed in with a couple of bags.

"Thank God! I'm not too late. I had called and when they said they had moved you to labor and delivery I thought you may have already had the baby." Alice exclaimed.

~Bella~

"Relax Alice. I've got a while to go yet." I told her. "I'm only at four centimeters."

Alice turned to Edward and started to shoo him out the door.

"Go! Jasper has all the necessary documents for the license. The Judge and the clerk should be here any minute. This is a good thing you're doing Cullen. I may have to forgive you for being such an ignorant ass at times to my girl here."

"Thanks--I think." Edward smirked at Alice. He slipped out of her grip and came over to kiss me one last time. "Are you going to be able to do this?"

"Just try and stop me Texas. Now go find us a judge." I whispered as I held his face in between my hands. Edward winked at me and gave me the smile that he reserved only for me.

I watched him walk out and sighed. "Okay Alice. Help me try to look somewhat decent."

"Bella Swan…you just leave everything to me." Alice chirped and pulled countless cosmetics out of one of the bags

I grabbed Alice's hand to still her ministration for a moment. "Jesus Alice! I'm getting ready to have a baby. The last thing I need to worry about is sweating all that crap off."

"Honey, you are already glowing. No makeup in the world can achieve what's going on with your skin right now. Hell, I'm jealous. Shit Bella--this is it! You're getting married and having a damn baby in the same day!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Seriously. I feel like I'm in the middle of the Twilight Zone."

Alice started to cry.

"Hey Shorty, don't start crying on me. You'll get me started. What's wrong?"

Alice sniffled into her sleeve. "You are so lucky Bella. He really loves you. And I'm pissed that I don't get to play bridesmaid. They are only going to let two people in at a time so that means you, Edward and the Judge are going to be the only ones at this wedding."

I laughed and then had to stop when a contraction flared up. "There will be another wedding. A formal one in England." I managed to spit out while grinding my teeth together. "You will get your dress up time. I promise."

Alice leaned down and gave me a quick hug. "I'm so happy for you Bella! And excited and gosh this is so crazy!!!"

We quietly laughed together, tears of joy managing to slip down both of our cheeks. Alice worked a couple more minutes trying to make me look a little more presentable. The nurse came in to check my progress again. Alice immediately began to excuse herself from the room.

"Just think Bells! The next time I see you -- you'll be a married woman!" She squealed. Alice blew a kiss at me and left the room.

I sat back feeling a little dazed by everything. I nervously waited through the exam hoping I had a little more time before I was fully dilated. I was relieved to find out that I had only dilated two more centimeters.

I started chewing on my lip and was waiting impatiently when Carlisle entered my room.

"The nurse tells me you're making steady progress. That's good." He smiled warmly at me. I held out my hand to him. Carlisle immediately came over to my bedside and took my hand in between both of his. The sense of calm I felt surprised me.

"You know I never meant to hurt Edward, right?" I asked. Apparently the Demerol had relaxed the uptight side of my brain. This shit was fucking truth serum. One look at Carlisle and I knew that I needed his acceptance. Most of all I wanted his forgiveness.

Carlisle's crystal blue eyes sparkled. "I know that. But somehow, it's all worked out for the best now hasn't it? Edward has chosen you Bella. You are a member of this family now and we do whatever we need to do to protect our family. Personally? I am glad that you realized your mistake because I think you are good for him."

"Thank you Carlisle. I needed to hear that right now."

Carlisle watched as I stole a surreptitious glance toward the door. He knew I was anxious.

"He's outside. He's just as nervous as you are." Carlisle patted my hand one more time. "Good Luck Bella. I'm glad to have a new daughter in the family."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead giving me his blessing. My eyes threatened to spill over with tears again. Carlisle turned and walked to the door. I heard him address Edward as he opened the door. "She's all yours son."

He walked into the room with the Judge following close behind. Edward held out a small posy of tea roses for me.

_Flowers. He got me a bouquet for our wedding_. _Always the gentleman._

The judge slid my bed side table over and had me sign the necessary forms. I had to stop once to let a contraction pass. I took a couple of deep breaths and passed the documents back to the judge.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." I smiled only at Edward. At this moment all I saw was him.

The judge looked a little wary. We waited a moment for two nurses to come into the room so that they could witness the marriage and make it official.

The ceremony and recitation of the vows seemed to last no longer than 5 minutes. We had to stop for another contraction to pass. I started to sweat off the miniscule amount of makeup that Alice had applied earlier. The pains were getting sharper and closer together.

The judge finally declared Edward and me to be married. We looked at one another. Both of us seemed to be in shock and neither one of us moved. The judge and the nurses quietly left the room giving us a moment of privacy.

Edward sat down on the bed. He took my face into his hands. He dropped his gaze from mine for an instant.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I was scared that suddenly he regretted our impulsive decision.

When Edward looked up I was shocked to see the silvery course of tears sliding down his angular cheekbones. His thumb brushed over my lips.

"Never. Never did I comprehend just how much I would feel complete once you became my wife. I love you Bella. Now, tomorrow, forever. My wife."

And with those sweet words and an even sweeter kiss, I knew that I had finally found what I had been searching for my entire life.

~Edward~

They wheeled Bella into the delivery room twenty minutes after we had gotten married. Her contractions came closer together and she dilated rather quickly.

I ran out to the waiting room where I was grabbed in a succession of congratulatory hugs for the wedding and good luck hugs for the delivery.

So much for Bella and I being newlyweds in the traditional sense of the term. I raced back to find a nurse waiting to take me to the delivery room. She handed me a cap and I tried to tuck my unruly hair under it the best I could. Already I could hear the loud groans coming from Bella. My heart accelerated.

She was going through so much pain. I longed desperately to shoulder that pain for her. I walked in and stood next to her where she could see me. I took her hand immediately. The baby was in the birth canal and crowning. With each contraction I counted with Bella and let her grip my hand tightly as she pulled her chin into her chest to push.

Dr Castellanos pushed through the doors of the delivery room. "A little early aren't we?"

Bella grunted back. "A little late aren't we?" I had to suppress a snicker. At least her anger wasn't directed at me this time.

I could see the doctor's eyes crinkle up and I knew she was smiling underneath her mask. She did a quick examination to determine the progress of the baby in the birth canal.

"Looks good Bella. Just a few more pushes and it will all be over with."

The next couple of contractions started coming faster. Bella was barely getting any down time in between them to catch her breath. I was starting to become worried for her. She smiled at me trying to reassure me she was fine. I knew better.

She had taken only a few breaths when the next contraction started.

"Push Bella! This is it… the baby's head is almost out!" The doctor ordered.

Bella almost sat completely up as she bore down on the contraction. I could hear her grunting with the force of her push. I watched in amazement as blood vessels on her face broke.

Within seconds the doctor told her to quit pushing.

"What? Are you crazy?" Bella almost yelled.

"Just a few more seconds Bella then you will deliver the shoulders on the next contraction." The doctor looked over to the monitor. Bella was growing weary. I knew she was rapidly loosing her strength. I felt so damn helpless. "Here it comes…get ready."

The contraction shook Bella and she gave her all on the last push. The baby slid out and I started to cry immediately. It was a boy.

"It's a boy Bella. Oh honey! It's a boy!" I cried as I leaned down to kiss her. She sagged back on the delivery table.

Bella took a couple of shaky breaths. Her tongue darted out to try and moisten her already dry and cracked lips. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to me.

"Why are you crying Texas? I'm the one who just shit a watermelon." She tried to lamely joke.

I wiped the perspiration from her forehead and kissed every available surface of skin on her face. The staff quickly bundled our son away and I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. I heard my son take his first breaths. He went from a pale bluish tint to bright red, and screaming in seconds.

I leaned down and kissed Bella again. "He's beautiful. He has my hair color and the darkest eyes I have ever seen. They're your eyes Bella."

"Can I see him?" She whispered. Her voice sounded far away. I watched as she started to blink furiously.

"Bella? What is it? Are you okay?" Alarm colored my voice. The doctor turned around immediately.

"Edward? I can't see. Why can't I see you?" Bella whispered before she lost consciousness.

A loud sickening sound of liquid splashing on the floor caught my attention. A pool of blood lay on the floor of the delivery room. I watched in morbid horror as it continued to grow wider. I realized the pool of blood was coming from my wife.

Suddenly nurses were grabbing me by the arm and pulling me from the room. Commotion erupted everywhere. I heard someone exclaim that Bella was bleeding out. The doctor and nurses quickly closed ranks around Bella's inert body and I couldn't see what was going on.

The last thing I heard as they dragged me from the delivery room was the sound of my own voice screaming Bella's name and the terrible electronic flat sound on the monitor indicating that her heart had quit beating.

***

I walked slowly down to the waiting room. I pushed through the double doors and looked at all the expectant faces of both families.

Esme took one look at my face and knew something was terribly wrong.

In the span of less than an hour, I had become a husband, a father and now possibly a widower.

I pulled the damn cap off my head. Jasper was the first one by my side. He caught me as I felt my legs absolutely give way underneath me. Everyone stood back just silently waiting. It was as if they already knew.

Carlisle finally broke the silence. "Edward?"

"Bella." It was the only word I could whisper. Carlisle immediately pushed his way through the double doors.

Jasper picked me up and moved me towards one of those god awful fake leather couches with stainless arm rests topped with fake wood. Why would I even notice details like that when my very life, my love could be dying?

Renee finally broke the tense silence. "What about Bella? Damn it Edward! I need to know!"

I sat hunched over my knees, completely numb, feeling like I was going to pass out. My fingers knotted tightly in my hair. I tugged hard at my scalp. I was hoping to wake up out of some kind of demented twisted reality. I realized, when I saw strands of my hair in between my fingers that I had pulled out of my head, that this was real.

My voice came out with a gritty harshness. It almost sounded like a wail. "They said she was bleeding out. They have to do surgery."

Esme uttered a tiny gasp of grief. "The baby? Is the baby okay?"

Everyone in the room waited silently. I felt all their eyes on me and I just wanted to disappear. I couldn't deal with this right now.

"Baby is fine. It's a boy." I finally muttered. Waves of nausea crashed around my head like a maelstrom. Anger towards the child who may have ended his mother's life reared its ugly head. I was becoming overloaded. I was collapsing under the weight of all the emotion that threatened to drive me mad.

Jasper threw his arm around me and grasped my head in his hand and laid it on his shoulder.

"I'm here my brother. Don't you fucking give up. We got through this shit once. We'll get through it again."

I could feel the painful, stinging prick of tears again. "How Jazz? How?"

"Come with me." Jasper abruptly stood up and motioned for me to follow him.

I sat there confused. Everyone else around us seemed to be trying to process the whole situation. Nobody seemed to be able to get a handle on it. I watched as Esme and Renee sought solace in one another as they quietly sobbed. Alice sat with Phil. Both of them appeared shell shocked.

My body obeyed Jasper's command before my mind could negate what was going on. I walked with him to the lift.

"Where are we going?" I finally managed to ask.

"The one place I never thought I would ever visit ever again." He answered.

***

"The chapel?" I blinked at the sign again to make sure I hadn't read it wrong. "Since when do you go to church Jasper?"

"I may not be a regular church going guy Edward, but I do tend to have faith in something more powerful than myself. A little prayer never hurt anyone."

I walked into the darkened room. Several votives flickered back and forth under the steady flow of cool air coming from the vent in the ceiling.

I flopped down into a chair and Jasper sat next to me.

"Edward, can I tell you something?" Jasper's voice broke the cool silence. I nodded as I stared at the intricately carved cross that sat on an altar.

"I wish I could take back the horrible things I said about Bella. Same way I wish I could take back all the horrible things I thought about when your mother was dying."

I looked up at Jasper trying to make sure I had heard him correctly.

"You see Edward, when Aunt Elizabeth was in the hospital, Mom used to bring me along to visit on some days. Inevitably we always ended up in the chapel to pray and I hated it. I hated the hospital. I hated that your mother was dying and I hated that you were getting more attention than I was."

"Go on." I urged.

"Imagine how I felt when your mom finally died. I thought I had sped it up because I prayed and wished hard for everything to go back to normal."

"Jazz, you were just a kid. It wasn't your fault that Mum died." I argued.

"I know that now. But I carried that secret around for the longest time. Edward, I have flirted with religion off and on for a while now. I wanted answers to my desperate question. I needed to know why God would take someone's mother away from them."

Jasper continued quietly. "I felt those feelings again when you walked through those doors from the delivery room. So I am here to pray. I'm here to give it everything I got. Bella needs all the help she can get."

I cracked under Jasper's admission. Sobs wrenched their way out of my body and I never objected once when Jasper pulled me into his arms and let me cry all my pain out onto his shoulder.

My wracking sobs subsided just as we heard the chapel door open. I looked up and wiped the tears away from my face with the back of my hand. Carlisle stood in the doorway. I noticed he was in scrubs.

"Edward. May I have a word with you?" He asked. Alarm bells sounded off in my head.

"Whatever it is--you can tell me in front of Jasper." I said.

Carlisle walked over and joined the both of us. I noticed that he briefly genuflected in front of the cross before sitting down.

"They revived Bella. She's hanging on, but she needs a lot of blood. They are transfusing her now."

I gasped in a ragged breath. "Will she make it through the surgery?"

Carlisle looked me square in the eye. "I don't know. The baby tore her uterus during the delivery. They have to do a hysterectomy right now. I'm sorry to tell you that she won't be able to have any more children."

Children.

_Children! My son!_

"Carlisle! The baby! My son? Where is he?" I had been so wrapped up in my own grief that I had neglected my infant son in the worst possible moment. Bella would never forgive me for that.

Carlisle's worried face suddenly broke into a smile. "He's fine Edward. That kid is pretty darn strong for coming into this world early. He's got a stubborn streak a mile wide. They have him in Neonatal ICU for the night. He swallowed a little fluid during the delivery so as a precaution they're keeping him in there for observation."

A sense of pride swelled in my chest. Stubborn. Just like his mother.

I looked at both Jasper and Carlisle. "I have to go. I need to be with him right now."

Jasper stood up and clapped me on the back. "I think I will stay here a while. Sounds like things are already starting to go our way."

"Thanks Jasper." I stood and looked at him and that was all I needed to say. "I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. We're brothers." He smiled back at me.

Carlisle stood up and walked outside the chapel with me. "I'm going back to observe the surgery if that is okay with you?"

I closed my eyes, placed my hand on the back of my neck and rolled my head around in a circle feeling all the bones pop in my neck. I was not only physically tired but emotionally drained as well.

"Please? Knowing you are there makes it a little easier to deal with. Did you let Esme and Renee know?"

Carlisle walked me to the lift. "I'm on my way there now. I just needed to see you first. I let them know that you have gone to the nursery."

***

I made my way to the Neonatal ICU. I arrived at the main entrance and showed them my hospital bracelet that identified me as my son's father.

The nurses kindly congratulated me and walked me to a sink where I could scrub the grime off my skin. I was dressed in fresh scrubs and led to the incubator where my son lay.

I sat down in the rocking chair and waited expectantly while the nurse got ready to hand him to me.

I noticed the tag on his incubator. _Baby Cullen._

_Bella and I had never gotten the chance to name him. We wanted to wait to see what we had until we named our child. Bella said she couldn't decide until she saw the baby's face what name would suit them best. We argued for hours over that. What I wouldn't give to be arguing with her now. _

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. My son needed me right now.

What I didn't expect was how much I needed him.

The nurse laid the tiny squirming bundle into my arms. I didn't know what possessed me, but I lay my nose down on his skin. It was soft and fragrant. The minute I whispered to him, the squirming stopped. It was as if he knew my voice.

I rocked with my son in my arms for over an hour. I spent the time telling him about his wonderful crazy mother whose soul, love and energy graced both of our lives. My son was my connection to Bella. While holding him I felt close to her. I was startled when his eyes opened and I saw the dark, almost black color of his eyes. It was almost as if Bella was staring back at me-- reassuring me that she wasn't going anywhere.

I knew it was time to leave. Reluctantly I handed my son back to the nurse, but not before bestowing a goodnight kiss on his perfect, innocent forehead. I hated leaving him. But I knew it was time to face my other reality.

I had to go back to the waiting room with my family.

***

I walked down the corridor feeling the oppressive weight of fear sinking into me once again. I pushed my way into the waiting room. Whatever ugliness that had transpired earlier in the evening had long since been forgotten.

Never underestimate the Cullen clan.

I was swept into a sea of hugs, reassurances and love. I realized I smelled food and my stomach growled madly at the scent.

"You need your strength. Please? Edward? You need to eat something." Esme pleaded.

Somebody had gone to fetch food for everyone. We all knew it was going to be a long wait.

I begrudgingly accepted a plate of food from Esme knowing all too well that she was right. I needed to keep my strength up. I picked at the food not really feeling the need to eat. I kept checking the clock on the wall.

"Any news from Carlisle?" I finally found the courage to ask.

"No. Not since he came back here earlier to tell us about Bella. Oh Edward! I'm so sorry!" Esme burst into a fresh round of tears.

I wrapped my arms around the woman who had taken me in as her own. I had to comfort her. She was feeling her own version of guilt.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't cause this!" I whispered against her caramel colored hair. "I wouldn't be able to be here right now if it weren't for you. You taught me strength and love of family. My mother would be proud of you right now."

Esme gripped me tighter in a hug. I saw Renee off to the side, wiping away the copious amount of tears that streamed down her face onto her sleeve. I almost chuckled thinking how much Bella was like her mother.

"Renee." I whispered into Esme's ear. Esme let me go. She knew that Renee needed me as well. Esme's commitment to family constantly stunned me -- not only her own family, but others as well.

I moved towards Renee and pulled her into my embrace. She broke down and I let her cry.

"This is awful. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." She sputtered.

"Bella is going to make it Renee. I can feel it." I reassured her.

She looked up at me. Her face had been fully ravaged by tears. "You think so?"

This was the moment that I had to surrender to, to have faith in, and to believe.

"Yes." I whispered as I pulled Renee in for another comforting hug. We clung to each other, drawing strength from one another.

Silently the second hand wound its tortuously slow way around the clock in the waiting room. We all picked at the food available and drank terrible lukewarm coffee throughout the evening. The television played quietly in the background but no one watched it. I suddenly realized that Jasper had stolen back into the waiting room and had his arm around Alice.

I looked up at him. Seeing the look of contentment on his face as he held Alice, I realized that he was never going to let her go. Jasper had finally found his peace. It was Alice.

We both smiled at one another and somehow I took comfort in all the love that was in this room.

Carlisle came into the waiting room a short while later. He looked exhausted.

"It's good news! Bella made it through the surgery. She's in critical but stable condition."

~Bella~

I could feel Edward's fingers clasped tightly through mine. It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't lying next to me like he should be. As I started making my way through the fog I could hear Edward talking to me.

Why would he be talking to me while I was asleep?

"He's getting stronger everyday Bella. I fed him early this morning and he has quite the appetite on him. You need to wake up honey. We have to give him a name. I just can't name him without you. We both need you. Please wake up!"

I felt Edward pull my hand towards the stubble covered roughness of his face. But something was wrong. His face was wet. It took me a moment to realize he had been weeping.

"Geez, Texas. You're worse than I am. You cry at the drop of fucking hat these days." I managed to wheeze out through dried, split lips.

"BELLA!" His voice was way too loud for me to comprehend. Why was he yelling at me? I felt Edward rip the comforting feel of his fingers from my hand. I tried to focus on him, but my vision was blurry. I could make out the shape of him running towards something. A bright crack of light suddenly appeared and I could hear him shouting.

"She's awake! Nurse! She's awake!"

I lay there in absolute confusion trying to figure out where I was. All I seemed to remember was a loud cry and then nothing but complete blackness. No sound. No dreams. No nothing. Just the dark. I hate the dark. I tried desperately to find my way out. It was only when I finally heard Edward's voice piercing that darkness that I was able to push myself back into the light.

Edward's warm lips were suddenly on my forehead. I took in a deep breath. His scent flooded me and I felt as if my soul had been precipitously cleansed. Whatever darkness I had been trapped in was gone. All I felt was the light and purity of Edward's love.

He had saved me once again.

"You're awake! Oh God. Thank God, you're awake!" He kept murmuring.

I lifted my hand and placed it on my stomach. With an unexpected rush of breath I realized something was dramatically different. I could feel myself touching my stomach! I winced as my hand slid lower and realized there was a large bandage covering my lower abdomen.

_The baby! Where was my baby?!!!??_

Edward must have realized my shock. Quickly he picked my hand up and kissed my fingers.

"He's fine Bella. Healthy as a horse and growing stronger every day. He just needs _you _now." Edward reassured me.

"But…what happened?" I finally asked.

"Honey, he tore your uterus during the delivery. You lost a lot of blood. We thought we lost you there for a minute but the surgery went well." He answered. I could tell he wasn't telling me everything.

"And?" I blinked furiously trying to clear my vision. I needed to see my husband's face.

"And… they had to do a hysterectomy to save you Bella. I'm so sorry." He whispered. He placed a gentle kiss on my hand and held it tightly to his chest.

"Oh." It was all I could manage to say. "Can I see him?"

"I'll ask the nurse. I'm sure it will be okay." Edward promised. The door to my room opened and a doctor came in quickly followed by a nurse. Edward reluctantly let go of my hand as he stepped back to let them examine me. I was already missing his touch. I was becoming impatient as they asked me questions about who I was, did I know where I was, when I was born. I answered all of them quickly watching the glorious smile on Edward's face grow bigger.

"Are we done yet?" I finally snapped. "Because if you good people don't mind, I need some time alone with my husband and my son."

The doctor chuckled as he closed the chart and hung it on the edge of my bed.

As the doctor began to leave my room I heard him address Edward.

"She's going to be just fine."

* * *

***Jules fills her glass and blows her nose...* Was that a ride or what?!? Only one more chapter and the epilogue left to go kids! Thanks for hanging on for dear life in through this chapter!**

**Reviews are like family...some you love...some you hate. Be a love won't you?**


	50. Chapter 46 May I Present

**A/N: Okay, I know it has been ridiculously long since my last post, but this chapter was getting longer every day and I just didn't have the heart to make you wait any longer for Dukeward! I've split this into two chapters. The second part will be coming later this week! But the bonus is.... you got an extra chapter!!! WOO HOO!!! Plus as some of y'all may know, I finally updated my other story "Utter Darkness" after neglecting it for three months to play with Dukeward. All the new footage from "New Moon" had me jonesing to write Vampward again!**

**I'd like to welcome all the new readers who have favorited this story! I have had so much fun writing this and I have some of the best damn supportive readers in the world. Some of y'all have asked me if I am going to write a sequel to this. I already have a few outtakes of other characters, so I will be posting those down the line. Put me on author alert if you wish to receive them!**

**Special special thanks to my wonderful and talented beta BritKat who cranked this back to me even while finishing her own story. She's a great writer and can dance Michael Jackson's Thriller with the best of them! You looked awesome in the vid BABY!!!**

**Rob....oh my sweet baby....That picture of you in the grey tshirt came out this weekend and my heart stopped. Thanks for the non stop inspiration for Dukeward....**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight. I just like putting them in tight jeans. **

**Chapter 46 - May I Present…**

**~Bella~**

"Damn it! Stick me with a pin again Mary Alice Brandon and so help me God I will make you wear off the rack!" I exclaimed searching for a tell tale sign of blood on my uber expensive wedding gown.

"Don't you dare?" Alice hissed back. "Off the rack makes me break out in hives."

I could hear Georgie cooing and gurgling in his play yard across the room. "That's right… laugh it up with your Auntie Alice Georgie. See if I give you another teething biscuit!"

Alice smiled even with a mouthful of straight pins. Her tiny fingers deftly pulled the fabric in tighter around my waist and slid the pins in. "Don't listen to your Mummy Georgie… she's just being evil. Auntie Alice will slip you a cookie when she's not looking."

I sighed knowing all too well that those two would be in cahoots for the rest of their lives. I smiled at the riotous bronze hair that wavered back and forth as Georgie played and drooled all over his toys. George Anthony Edward Cullen was my miracle baby.

Edward was relieved that I had agreed on not naming our son after him. Edward's argument was that two Edward Cullens had been enough. We both searched through our family trees and found that both sides of the family had ancestors named George. Strangely enough, George was the name of Edward's paternal grandfather, also a Duke of Cumberland. What name better suited the next Duke of Cumberland I had argued? Personally I think Edward was relieved that I hadn't thought up some flaky Seattle post grunge hippy name. As a joke one day I told him I wanted to name him after Kurt Cobain or Eddie Vedder. Yeah, I liked pushing Edward's buttons. Made the almost-sex that much hotter.

Alice had finished gathering up the excess fabric and I turned to take a look in the mirror to see how the dress would look after it had been properly taken in. I gasped in surprise when I saw my reflection. "Oh Alice!"

"It's good isn't it? Now aren't you glad you let me talk you into it?" She beamed, proud of her own taste and handiwork.

"It's…more than good. It's perfect!" I chimed.

"Pffft…quit doubting me Cullen. I got your back." Alice snorted. It still shocked me every time she called me 'Cullen'. Even though my formal wedding to Edward was only days away, I had been Isabella Cullen for more than seven months now. Our quick civil ceremony in Houston had been pretty much a blur. Edward had promised me a bigger, more formal wedding. Little did I know that he had other reasons for suggesting another wedding? It was required for us to marry officially here in England in order to have the title of Duchess of Cumberland bestowed upon me. Our marriage would be marked as official in the eyes of the Queen and I would be granted my royal title.

Duchess of Cumberland.

I raised the hem of wedding dress up and looked at my old beat up Chucks laced onto my feet and snickered to myself. Yeah--I _am_ the stuff that royalty is made up of. I giggled lightly thinking about the absurdity of it all.

"Alright--take it off. My work is done here. I'll get this back to the couturier and have them make the adjustments." Alice demanded. "You could have made it a little easier on me and gone with me to Paris. We could have made a day of it you know."

I shrugged out of the dress and jumped down off the stool that I had been standing on. I handed the dress to Alice and quickly pulled on my comfortable t-shirt and yoga pants. "I know I could have. It's just so hard leaving Georgie. I so afraid, I can't do it Alice. I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Bells, you're going to have to leave him to go on your honeymoon. Did you forget that little fact?"

"You must think I'm crazy." I uttered.

"No. Just a really good Mom who desperately needs to get her groove back with her hot as fuck husband. Quit being scared Bella. Edward loves you. That honeymoon should be scorching!"

I grabbed Alice's left hand and lifted it toward the sunlight and watched as the perfect canary diamond engagement ring scattered bright colored prisms all around the room. Georgie laughed at the tiny rainbows.

"Speaking of honeymoons…have you two set the date?" I asked her. Jasper had proposed to Alice during a ski trip to the Swiss Alps.

"We're still trying to agree on the honeymoon location much less a date. Sometimes it's a wonder that the two of us agree on anything at all." Alice wryly commented.

"You agree on the most important thing though." I said as I lifted Georgie up onto my hip. I felt his tiny hand fist into my hair and he let loose a squeal when I made a funny face at him in return.

"Yes, the sex _is _amazing." Alice nodded.

"I was talking about love you goof!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know you were. I just like watching you get that TMI look on your face whenever I mention Jasper and I having sex. I just know that overactive imagination of yours probably has us doing it in a vat of jell-o or something." Alice teased me.

"Okay, great. Now I definitely have to bleach my brain_ and_ remove jell-o from Georgie's lunch today. Thanks Alice."

Alice chuckled as she zipped my dress back up into the garment bag.

"So have you narrowed down the choices of dresses for both you and Rosalie yet?" I asked as I settled down onto the chaise lounge holding Georgie on my lap. I blew bubbles against the side of his neck and smiled whenever he'd let out a laugh.

"Almost. It's just so hard trying co-ordinate the dresses over Skype. Rosalie's schedule is madness. She is turning out to be quite the hostess in Washington right now. I just need her to give me half an hour out of her day. I need to see what we would look like standing next to each other. Thanks for leaving the decision in our hands Bella."

I waved a hand at her. "No problem. The last few chapters of my book are killing me and I'm trying to finish it before the wedding."

"Why all the mystery about this new book? I can't believe that you won't even tell me!" Alice paced back and forth through my bedroom picking up a few of the accessories she had brought along to possibly go with the dress.

"It's kind of a wedding gift for Edward. I don't want anyone else to read it until he does." I answered hoping it would put her off pursuing anymore. Personally I was nervous about it. I had rewritten several parts of it so many times. Lauren was about to go crazy waiting on the final draft.

Alice changed the subject. "When is Edward getting back from Houston?"

I sighed. Edward had been in Houston for the last two weeks wrapping up some final details that he had to attend to before taking time off for our wedding and honeymoon. We had barely been separated since the birth of Georgie and I was missing him terribly.

"He's supposed to arrive in London the night before the wedding. I won't see him until I actually walk down the aisle." I explained. I could feel my insides clench with longing as I got a mental picture of him waiting for me in the church.

"That sneaky bugger! He's making you wait!" Alice giggled.

"I'm glad you find it to be amusing Alice. Frankly I have to admit that I _am_ getting nervous." I stood up and bounced Georgie up onto my hip. I started to pace around the room. Georgie was starting to fuss and I knew it was getting close to his morning naptime.

"Alice, do you mind if I go put Georgie down for his nap? He's getting a little cranky and once he's asleep it will give us more time to talk."

Alice bounced over and kissed the top of Georgie's head. "No of course not. Sweet dreams my little prince. Auntie Alice will have a surprise for you when you wake up!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "You're going to spoil him rotten Alice."

Alice just laughed. "Yeah? Like you don't?"

"Guilty." I sighed. "Wave bye bye to Auntie Alice. It's nap time stinker."

Alice made funny faces at Georgie and he squealed in response. I smiled at his reaction and walked him out of my bedroom and down the hall to his nursery. I sat down in the big oversized rocking chair and wound up the music box that sat on the dresser. Edward had the music box specially made for Georgie. The music that played was Edward's own composition. The first time he played it for me I cried. Then we both immediately agreed that it was definitely a lullaby for our son. I watched as Georgie's dark lashes slowly closed over his dark brown eyes. Georgie was such a mix of both Edward and me. I was glad that Georgie had inherited his father's luxuriously thick bronze hair.

Georgie slipped off into a pleasant slumber and I gently placed him in his crib. I kissed his forehead softly and slipped quietly from the room. I checked my bedroom to see if Alice was still here but she had already headed downstairs to our favorite place to chat.

As I made my way into the kitchen, I noticed that Alice already had steaming mugs of tea waiting for us. I sunk into the comfy window nook that overlooked a rolling slope of the lush green countryside. I pulled a pillow up behind me and settled in with Alice.

"So Bella, are we going to have to have the infamous sex talk or do you think you still remember how it works?" Alice teased me.

"Ha ha. Edward and I may not have been as intimate as we used to be, but you try recovering from surgery, having a baby and trying to write a book. I tell you Alice--sometimes I just don't feel like there are enough hours in the day."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Excuses are like assholes Bella…"

"Everybody's got one. Yeah I know. I just feel like I may have forgotten how to please him. I'm so wrapped up in being a mom that I'm worried he won't find me to be sexy anymore." I sheepishly admitted.

"What?!?" Alice raised her eyebrows at me. "You are more gorgeous now than you were before. You have softer curves and I'm sure Edward is going to have a wonderful time on the honeymoon relearning everything about your body. God Bella! What am I going to do with you?"

"You're right. You're right Alice. I'm just being an insecure ninny. It's been so long since Edward and I actually followed all the way through that I almost feel virginal if that's possible." I explained.

Alice scooted closer to me and bowed her forehead to mine. "Listen to me. All you have to do is let everything go naturally. I think it's kind of romantic in a way. It will make your wedding night that much more special." We both sighed simultaneously and laughed.

"Jasper is not planning on doing any bachelor party things with Edward the night before the wedding is he?"

Alice sat back and took a long sip of her tea. "Um. No."

I stared at her for a moment. Alice's eyes darted downward into her cup.

"They've already had the bachelor party haven't they? They did it in Houston. That was the pressing business Edward had to attend to?"

"No! Jasper surprised Edward. Edward had no idea what was going on until it was too late. Edward did have some business at the ranch, but Jasper dragged him out for a night on the town. It was all harmless Bella. I have some of the photos Jasper sent me if you want to see them. It's quite funny actually."

Why was I not fully surprised? I begrudgingly nodded at Alice and she pulled out her phone to show me the pictures.

"What the hell were they doing?" I asked as I saw the first couple of pictures.

'Karaoke. It was riot. Jasper was three sheets to the wind and Edward wasn't that much further behind him. They're lucky they got home in one piece. Thank God they had enough sense to have a driver that night."

"I suppose it's okay." I grumbled. I had no idea why I was feeling so sorry for myself about Edward having a bachelor party. "So when's my party Alice?"

Alice jumped up and clapped her hands. "I was hoping you would say that Bella! I wanted to arrange for a day at a spa in London. I thought perhaps we could invite Esme and Renee? What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect Alice. Sounds exactly like what I need."

Alice was getting more excited by the minute. "Plus I think a trip to Agent Provocateur is in order! You need something besides yoga pants and chucks to ignite Edward's imagination."

I snorted. "I'm sure Edward's imagination has been working overtime since the birth of Georgie. I'm not worried about Edward. I'm the one with the butterflies." I shamefully admitted as I pointed to myself…

"A spa day with the girls and sexy lingerie will have you feeling back to your naughty self. You have my word on that!" Alice chimed.

***

The day at the spa was exactly what I had needed. I was relaxed and happy after spending time with Alice, Esme and my mother. We had been pampered ridiculously and drank fabulous champagne all day. I walked into my bedroom and switched on the baby monitor. Georgie was contentedly full and fast asleep. I could hear the occasional sigh and gurgle from him through the monitor. I was laid down in the huge bed that Edward and I shared and I kept looking up at the shirred fabric of the canopy overhead. I was restless.

Alice remained in London with Esme and Renee to help them shop for their dresses for the wedding. The house was quiet and I fell back to thinking about the conversation Alice and I had several days ago regarding Edward.

I rolled over and glanced at the bedside table. A beautiful picture of Edward and Georgie sat nestled in a lovely antique frame. I picked up the frame and stared long and hard at the two of them. Slowly I started to relax. I could feel my body react at the sight of my husband. My glorious Duke. I put the photo down and reached for my phone immediately. I needed to hear Edward's voice.

I waited for excruciating seconds as the call connected.

_Please answer. Please answer. Please answer._

"Hello?" His voice filled my ear and I could feel the long forgotten wetness appear between my legs.

"Edward!" I answered somewhat breathily into the phone.

"Bella?"

"Hi Texas…"

I tried to say it in my most sexy whiskey, seductive voice ever.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I felt rejected for a tiny second. Time to step up my game.

"I'm more than okay. Just needed to hear your voice…."

I heard Edward chuckle slightly. I hoped he could hear the longing in my voice.

"Just what did you need to hear Bella?" He taunted.

"You. Telling me how much you love me. How much you want me."

I could have sworn that I heard a slight growl. That sound slipped all the way from my ears to my sex. That man could recite the freaking phone book in that fuckhot accent of his and I would literally cum at the sound of it. I realized just how much I missed him and needed him.

"Bella? Tell me what you are thinking?" Edward asked.

"Thinking? I don't want to think Edward. I just want to feel. I'm feeling the need to have you touch me." I answered.

"Oh wife…if this is a dirty phone call… Let me get to my car. Can I call you back?"

"No. It's now or never Cullen. I need to get off." I demanded.

I laughed as I heard Edward swear. I could hear a bunch of noise in the background, the sound of engines turning, the sound of a beeping siren notifying everyone that something was backing up.

"Edward!" I cried out hoping he would hear me over the phone. "Where are you?"

I heard his laughter. God. I loved that sound.

"I'm at the ranch. We've got some renovations going on!" He yelled into the phone.

All of sudden it got quiet on the other end. "Edward?"

"Sorry love. I couldn't hear you over all the machinery. I had to go some place private. Some place that I could talk to you."

I grinned as I lay in our bed. His voice was working a long forgotten magic on me.

"Hmmm…that's okay. I'm just glad to hear your voice." I whispered.

"Talk to me Bella. What are you doing right now?"

"Me?" I waited for a minute before I responded. "I'm lifting up my shirt to stroke my nipples. They are begging for your attention."

I heard Edward suck in a sharp breath. "Make them harder for me. Pinch them. Imagine it's me doing it to you."

I wisely obeyed his request. I grasped my hardened nipples and exhaled loudly at the feel of my fingers pulling and tugging at them.

"Oh God Edward…I wish you could feel how hard my nipples are for you right now. They are begging for the feel of your tongue." I was getting into this. I needed Edward. I needed him to claim me fully as his own. I needed Edward to make love to me… and never stop.

"Bella?"

"Yes…." I managed to whisper out.

"Are you wearing panties?"

"Yes."

"Listen to me, I want you to slide your fingers into your panties and touch yourself. Imagine it's my fingers that are touching you." Edward instructed.

I gasped at the contact of my slicked folds. "Like this?' I almost hissed.

"Are you wet and slick for me?"

"God yes!"

I heard him chuckle slightly. "Oh Bella…"

I ran my fingers through my slicked sex. I longed to feel Edward touching me like this. My finger moved to the sweet spot on my clit and I began the gentle slippery stroking that I knew would lead me to orgasm. I imagined his hair, his eyes, his granite, stubbled jaw. He was sex personified. I could barely look at him without weeping sometimes.

Then I would remember the look on that angelic face as he made love to me…. My legs spread open wide to accommodate the full size of him. My hips tilting up to receive the full force of his thrust. I groaned with the need to feel him inside me. I needed him madly. His kisses, his body, his cock.

"Do you know how badly I want to taste you right now?" He purred into the phone.

My fingers started moving faster. I could feel the pressure starting to build in my body.

"Tell me…" I moaned.

"I want my tongue to be where your fingers are. I want to be the one that is making you cum. I want to feast on you. I want you to cum so hard that you shake."

His whispered honeyed words took me over the edge. I came hard around my fingers and could feel my legs shaking with the desire I had for him. I keened his name quietly into the phone.

"Jesus Bella. I don't think I can get home fast enough. I'm not sure if I'll be able to contain myself once I get you alone."

"Don't contain yourself. I need to be properly ravished by my husband." I sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella. This wedding can't come fast enough for me."

"Hurry home love. Georgie and I are waiting for you."

"That's the best damn thing I've heard all day. And Bella?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Keep yourself warm and wet for me. I have plans for you." He growled.

"My! My! Texas… you sure know how to seduce a girl." I giggled.

" You can fucking plan on it. Now go to bed wife. I'll be there in about 48 hours."

"Good night Edward. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you. Kiss Georgie for me."

We ended our call and I rolled over and looked at his picture one last time before slipping into an orgasm induced sleep.

_48 hours…._

**~Edward~**

I was starting to become anxious as I waited on the arrival of Chief Swan's plane from Seattle. We were going to fly to London together. I had to admit that I was nervous. Chief Swan hadn't been present when Bella and I married months ago. The last time he and I had met had not been under the best circumstances. I was hoping that the flight to London would give us a chance to get to know one another better. I wanted this wedding to be the one that Bella deserved.

I had made the flight arrangements for the both of us to meet in New York.

His plane finally landed and taxied its way to the gate. I stood waiting with other families for the passengers to disembark. I spied him coming out of the gate and made my way towards him.

"Chief Swan?" I put my hand out to shake his.

"Don't you think that's a little formal since you've been married to my daughter for some time now? Call me Charlie." He answered as he shook my hand in return.

"How was your flight Charlie?"

"Long. But I'm sure we have an even longer one ahead of us. Thank you for making these arrangements Edward. I have to admit that I've never been out of the country before. I'm looking forward to this and seeing Bella and my new grandson."

We started to make our way towards the international gate. I reached inside my jacket and pulled out my phone to show him the latest pictures of Georgie that Bella had sent to me.

"My grandson is a good looking kid Edward. You both did well on that one." Charlie remarked.

"Yes sir, we did. He's amazing. I've hated being away from the both of them." I admitted.

Charlie clapped his hand on my back. "Son, you just went up several points in my book. Any man who isn't afraid to admit that his family is a top priority is okay by me."

I relaxed immediately. Charlie and I had found our common ground. Suddenly I was looking forward to getting to know more about my father in law.

"So Bella tells me you like to fish."

Charlie grinned from ear to ear. "Fishing is my guilty pleasure. Fish fear me."

I laughed. "Then remind me to show you Lake Windermere when we get to Cumberland. I can set up a fishing trip for you if you'd like."

"Sounds good. Do you fish Edward?"

"No. I enjoy the beauty of the lake but rarely venture out on a boat."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. Bella had mentioned the loss of your father."

"No worries. I consider myself fortunate that I can call Carlisle my father. He's a good man. You two will definitely enjoy each other's company. And he likes to fish as well."

The conversation between us never seemed to lag. We boarded the plane and got settled into our seats when I received a text message from Bella.

_**Is Dad with you? Are you getting along?**_

I laughed and showed the text to Charlie. "Want to say anything to her?" I asked.

"Tell her to quit worrying. I left the handcuffs at home." He joked.

I smiled and texted Charlie's answer back to Bella. After a few moments she texted back.

_**Pity about the handcuffs. That could have been fun.**_

I snorted and Charlie raised an eyebrow at me. "She said she's relieved that we are getting along."

The plane's engines started up and we started to make our way to the runway. I texted Bella one last time.

_**We're about to take off. Love you. 36 more hours and you are mine… See you at the church.**_

Bella sent her reply.

_**I'll be the one in white. Safe flight. Love you too…**_

**~Bella~**

I was standing in the bridal chamber of the church. It was a lovely old stone church that had been in Cumberland as long as anyone could remember. Remarkable stained glass windows let in the sunshine and tinted the ancient floor in a kaleidoscope of colors. Edward was very friendly with the vicar and wanted us to be married by him. Alice and Rose were making the last minute adjustments to the coronet of flowers that circled my head.

"Alice Brandon! I swear I will kill you before this day is over!" Rosalie spoke in her harshest British accent.

"Shut it Rose. You're just mad that your dress is too tight from being pregnant. I take it you finally figured out the sex diagrams I sent you. I thought you might need a little coaching."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her fist at Alice. "I swear if I didn't love your conniving ways so much you manipulative little …"

Alice cut her off. "Call me a pixie and I swear I'll saw the heels off your Manolos."

We all laughed. The room was filled with all the women in my life who meant the most to me. Mom, Esme, Alice and Rose. Mom stepped up beside me and I could see our reflection in the mirror.

"Oh Bella. You are so beautiful."

I watched as tears started to film over her lovely blue eyes.

"Oh Mom! Stop! You will get me started!" I admonished as I dabbed at the corner of my eyes with the antique handkerchief that she had given me two days ago.

"It belonged to your Grandmother. I want you to have it." She explained. Something old.

Rosalie came up beside me and put her arm around me. "I have wanted to give you this since Georgie was born. Maybe being pregnant has softened me…but I have come to regard you as a sister. You and Alice are truly my best friends and sisters."

I opened the box she handed me. Inside was a lovely platinum charm bracelet. Only one charm hung from the bracelet. It was a simple charm embellished with a diamond. It was engraved with Georgie's birthdate.

"Oh Rose! It's beautiful. Put it on me please!" I exclaimed as I held out my wrist to her. Something New.

"My turn." Esme chimed in. "These pearls belonged to my sister Elizabeth, Edward's mother. She would have been proud to have you wear these. Welcome to the family Bella. We love you." Something borrowed.

I stood and watched in the mirror as Esme put the pearls on around my neck. She winked at me and we all sniffled into our hankies just a little bit more.

Alice came last. We stood there face to face.

"Oh shit Bells. You know me. I just can't do the sentimental right now." She put a lacy blue garter in my hand. Something blue.

"You know I'm determined to embarrass you right?" Alice took the garter and bent down to slide it up my leg. "I want to see Edward take this off with his teeth."

"Alice. Thanks! Thanks for everything!" I grabbed her and hugged her hard. We finally broke the hug and I stepped back to look at myself in the mirror. All I could see were the women behind me. The women who would forever help shape my life. Today I realized just how truly lucky I was.

**~Edward~**

"Would you quit fucking with my tie? Jesus…I'm not that inept!" Jasper hollered.

I laughed as I watched Emmett messing with him. I knew he was doing it on purpose.

Carlisle and Charlie stood in the back of the room watching the three of us acting somewhat like stooges. I was nervous but thankful that I had Emmett and Jasper just being themselves to get my mind off my own nerves.

I heard the organ start up and I knew it was time to take my place in front of the pulpit.

I was marrying Bella today, giving her the wedding she deserved the first time. However, there was just something about today that made it feel like it was the beginning all over again. Taking one last look at my reflection, I straightened my morning coat, tried to coax my hair into some kind of order and headed to the front of the church with Jasper and Emmett. I looked out at the sea of faces inside the church. Today all these people would witness the official beginning of my life with Bella.

The butterflies in my stomach kicked up a bit the moment I heard the Wedding March. Jasper lightly punched me in the arm and grinned his goofy smile. We all turned to the face the back of the church the minute we heard the doors open.

**~Bella~**

"This is it Bells. You ready?" Dad asked me as he offered me his arm.

"Yes Dad. I've been waiting for Edward for a long time." I answered as I looped my arm through his.

Alice and Rose threw open the doors to the sanctuary and everyone stood up to greet us.

I watched as both Alice and Rose made their way down the red carpeted aisle. I could see the looks of pride and love on both Emmett and Jasper's faces. I waited to look at Edward. I could feel my heart beating out a wild staccato in my chest. I could almost hear it thrumming in my ears.

Our cue came up and Dad took the first step forward. I finally glanced up and saw Edward waiting for me. For one brief moment my heart quit beating and then it seemed to explode with absolute joy.

My God!! He smiled at me and I knew I would never leave his side ever again. I wasn't kidding when I said I would feel the urge to sprint up the aisle. I looked over to my left and saw Renee holding Georgie. I smiled and said a small prayer of thanks. Nothing would ever be more perfect than this moment.

**~Edward~**

The doors to the sanctuary opened and I took a deep breath. I watched as both Alice and Rose walked down the aisle. Rose winked at me and I couldn't help but smile. I glanced at Jasper and Emmett and both of them stood proudly grinning ear to ear with eyes for no one else but their girls.

I glanced down at Esme and Renee. They were both fawning over my son as he sat in their laps squirming. I finally glanced up and saw Bella at the entrance to the sanctuary. Charlie offered her his arm and she took it. She finally looked up and took my breath away. She was nothing but pure light and goodness. She was luminous. It was as if pearls had been crushed and dusted on her skin. Her smile was for me only. I had seen that smile in our most private moments. I could see the subtle sheen on her hair and I knew all too well that it would smell like strawberries. Her satin sheath hugged her curves. She was crowned with a circlet of flowers as she walked down the aisle towards me looking like the most succulent creature from "A Midsummer Night's Dream". My own Titania. She was intoxicating and bewitching. I clenched and unclenched my fists in anticipation of feeling her hand in mine. Forever.

**~Bella~**

I slowly walked down the aisle. My eyes never left Edward's. I could feel the smile slowly creeping up on my face. Christ, he was glorious in his morning coat and embroidered vest. He had chosen a colored vest that brought out the riotous colors of his hair which only served to make the green of his eyes that much more vivid. Those green eyes held mine right now. They were gleaming and I couldn't pull my gaze away. It felt as if there were no other people in this church except for Edward and myself.

Charlie and I finally made it to the pulpit and Edward stepped down to greet us. Charlie officially handed me over to Edward and kissed my cheek. My hand lay in Edward's. I stared at it for a moment and then sought his face.

_You ready? _Edward mouthed at me. I nodded and smiled. We both turned towards the vicar, hand in hand ready to officially begin our future together.

***

The reality of being announced as the Duchess of Cumberland finally hit me. I looked over at my parents and saw that the both of them had tears in their eyes. Edward was grinning like mad. We made our way down the aisle to the thunderous applause from all our guests in the church.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into a chamber off the Narthex and slammed the door. He walked me backwards until my back hit a wall. His eyes were almost dark and feral. I could feel the lust radiating from him.

"That kiss wasn't long enough for my liking Duchess." He growled as he slipped his hand behind my head and grasped my hair. He leaned in closer going ever so slowly. I could feel his warm breath tickle my lips. I wet my lips with my tongue in anticipation.

He placed his lips against mine and I melted into his body. I dropped my bouquet and slid my arms around his tightly muscled back. Edward leaned into me and I could feel the evidence of his full desire pressing into me. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I whimpered at the velvet feel of it. We kissed long. We kissed hard. Finally we heard a knock at the door.

"Bella? Edward? Um….you have guests waiting outside." Alice theatrically whispered through the closed door.

With an exasperated sigh Edward pulled away from me. I straightened out my dress trying to smooth the new wrinkles he had put in it. Edward bent down and retrieved my flowers for me.

"This is only the beginning of what I am going to do to you tonight. I want you to be ready Bella. I plan on making love to every single delicious inch of you tonight." Edward warned.

I closed my eyes for a moment, erotic visions filling my brain. "I'll hold you to that Texas."

Edward offered me his arm. "Come on Duchess. We have guests to greet."

That was the second time he had called me Duchess. Jesus that was sexy.

I took his arm and we made our way outside of the church where everyone was waiting. A huge cheer erupted as we stood at the top of the steps. Edward escorted me down the steps and led me to a horse drawn carriage festooned with flowers and ribbons. He helped me into the carriage and turned to face our guests.

"It is with great pleasure that the Duchess of Cumberland and I invite all of you back to the Masen Estate to help us celebrate our wedding. Thank you all for coming and we look forward to spending more time with all of our dear friends and family."

Edward hopped up into the coach, took my hand and kissed it. More applause and cheers broke out. Edward sat down beside me and gave the command to our driver to take us back to the estate.

As the carriage pulled away from the church Edward turned to face me.

"Happy love?" He asked. A devilish crooked grin spread across his angelic face.

"More than I ever thought possible Your Grace. Welcome home baby. I love you."

***

The reception was amazing. Yet everything seemed to pass by in a blur. I could barely recall any conversation I had with anyone. I dashed away for a while to put Georgie to bed and to give Renee and Esme the last minute instructions they would need to take care of him. It still hurt to think I wouldn't see my son for several days but I knew he would be in good hands. I was sitting in the rocking chair with Georgie drifting off to sleep. The music box was wound up and playing his lullaby. I heard the door softly open and I could sense Edward coming towards us even before I saw him. Edward leaned down and kissed Georgie's head.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" He whispered.

"More and more every day. Life just doesn't get any better than this." I said as I smiled warmly up into the face of my husband.

"The night is still young love." Edward whispered his voice full of promise.

I stood up and lay Georgie into his crib. I tucked his soft blanket around him and kissed him goodnight.

"Sleep well my baby. Be good for your grandmothers. Mummy and Daddy will be home soon."

Edward laced his long fingers in mine and we left the nursery. I lay my head on his shoulder as we walked down the main staircase and made our way back to our guests.

I stopped him before we entered back into the ballroom. "Not much longer okay? I don't think I can wait much more. I need you."

Edward smiled at me. "You must have just read my mind. Let's tell everyone they can stay as long as they like but we will be making our exit shortly."

We entered back into the ballroom and participated in all the formalities of cutting the cake and our first dance together. I found Alice and Rose and had them help me change into my dress to leave for my honeymoon.

"This is it." I sighed as I looked at the both of them. Alice's eyes started to tear up. "Oh Alice! Stop! You know you will make me cry!"

Rose playfully swatted Alice on the arm. "Yes, please stop it because I tend to get really emotional at everything right now. If you thought I was a bitch before just stick around for the next several months." Rose said as she patted her expanding belly.

I laughed. "Oh Rose! I am so excited for you and Emmett!"

Alice dried her tears. "I'm sorry. I just have a habit of crying at weddings. But this one was just wonderful! Both of my friends have had the best weddings. I hope mine will be just as beautiful."

"Honey, I can't wait for that wedding. It will be a Mary Alice Brandon original!" I said as I grabbed Alice and hugged her. I hugged Rose and grabbed my suitcase.

"Any ideas yet where Edward is taking you for your honeymoon?" Rose asked.

"No. He won't tell me a thing. I had no idea what to pack."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Pack? You better be naked 24/7!! And I want the sordid details when you get back! Besides….we still need to hear about Rose's wedding night!"

We all laughed and decided to make a date to reveal wedding night details over a long girl's lunch soon. I hugged them both and we all made our way back to the ballroom.

Edward came to my side immediately and we let the guests make their way outside.

"Be ready for anything. Jasper and Emmett were in charge of getting the car ready for our departure." Edward warned.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "This is not going to be pretty is it?"

"Not in the slightest." Edward chuckled. We waited a few more moments and Alice threw open the front doors to the estate.

"Ready to make our escape?" Edward asked as he linked his fingers with mine.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered back.

We made a mad dash down the front steps to the waiting car below. We both skidded to a stop when we realized that the car had been completely wrapped in plastic film. We stood there getting endlessly pelted with birdseed trying to find our way into the car. I could hear Emmett and Jasper howling with laughter. Edward finally managed to get a slice into the plastic film and we hurriedly unwrapped the car. I got a hold of the handle on the passenger's side and jerked the door open.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "They filled the car with balloons!"

We could hear all the guests behind us laughing hysterically as we tried to dig the balloons out.

"Just wait Jasper. Karma is an evil bitch and she will be on my side at your wedding." Edward vowed as he frantically scooped balloon after balloon out of the car.

We finally got the car cleared and I quickly hugged Renee and Charlie. We said our quick goodbyes to the rest of our family and friends and climbed into the car.

Edward gunned the engine and we flew down the country lane leading away from the Estate leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in our wake.

"So where are we going?" I finally asked noticing the twilight colored sky. Soon the first stars would start to wink and sparkle.

"Not far. I know you didn't want to be too far from Georgie and I'm too impatient to put my ass on a plane with you sitting so excruciatingly near me looking ripe for the plucking." Edward chuckled.

"Have I told you how much I love you today husband?" I grinned.

"Yes, and don't stop either. I will never tire of hearing that." Edward grasped my hand and brushed his lips against the back of it. I could feel the tingles ignite from my head to my toes.

The sky continued to darken and we made our way through the inky blackness, the headlights cutting a bright swath illuminating our way.

Slowly the moon began to rise and I could see the rippling reflection of it on the water of Lake Windermere. Edward took a sharp turn and we went down a dirt road.

After a long twisted drive we made our way into a clearing. I could make out a small cottage. The windows were warmly lit and it looked inviting.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is the old lake house that my Mother and Father used as their own private get away from everything. I've had it restored recently. I thought it appropriate that the current Duke and Duchess utilize it. Welcome to our own private haven."

I gasped. It was absolutely charming. Edward was at my car door within seconds. He held his hand out and I took it gladly. As I stepped out of the car he swept me up into arms and carried me to the door. One twist of the doorknob and he carried me over the threshold.

"Welcome home my lovely Duchess. This is one of my wedding gifts to you."

* * *

**I know...cruel place to stop...but the honeymoon is next!!!! **

**Reviews are like weddings. I cry at good ones and bad ones..... push the green button peeps!**


	51. Chapter 47 Tell Me

**A/N: Well here it is. The honeymoon! Can't believe we only have the epilogue to go! Thanks for all the positive response generated about the wedding and Georgie!!! I hope you all enjoy what I have coming up for you! **

**As always as special thanks goes out to my wonderful beta BritKat. She has written an amazing one shot that you all need to check out. It's called "572" and it's hot! You can find her story at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5469669/1/572. Just replace the word dot with the real thing! Show her some love will ya?**

**To Robert Pattinson...Do you even realize how long it took me to quit hyperventilating today after seeing all the Vanity Fair pictures? Seriously buddy. You are going to kill me. Thanks for being my neverending inspiration for Dukeward!!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters Twilight. I just like watching them take off their tight jeans and leave them on my bedroom floor!**

**Chapter 47 - Tell Me…**

"_Welcome home my lovely Duchess. This is one of my wedding gifts to you."_

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank You."

Edward gently put me down and I walked in and surveyed the living room. It was welcoming, comforting and it gave a sense of security. The thick overstuffed couches, the soft lambskin rug, the muted, and sensuous lighting gave it a sense of seduction, safeness, and privacy. The rich colors and patterns of fabric swirled before my eyes. It was made more vivid by the scent that permeated the room from the flowers and the hundreds of candles that flickered almost in time with the fire in the fireplace. It was as if a silent symphony was being played by the candlelight alone.

"It's….it's….amazing !" I whispered, finally catching my voice.

"No more than you." Edward's voice hummed in my ear. I stiffened for a brief moment realizing the close proximity of his body.

There were glass paned double doors that framed the vista of the moonlit lake. I walked towards them and stared at the view they offered.

"Edward? This…this is perfect." I whispered as I turned towards him. He had made his way into the small galley like kitchen. His glorious lopsided smile adorned his Adonis like face. A silver bucket sat on the rough hewn kitchen table. He pulled up a bottle of champagne and began to tear the foil from around the neck.

"Find us some glasses? I think we may need to christen this place." The meaning of his words did not go unheeded. I smiled and brushed past him to find glasses in the cabinets of the kitchen. I laughed when I could find nothing but old fashioned jelly jars.

"Will these do?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"You think with the money I pay people…" He muttered at first.

I put my finger up against his lips. "Ssshhh….they're perfect. I'd much rather drink expensive champagne from a glass like this any day. Seems fitting for me."

Edward could see how happy I was and he relaxed. "I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"Oh but Love! It is! Don't you see? I am a jelly jar Duchess stuck in a world of crystal royalty."

Edward's face darkened for a moment. "Don't. Don't do that. Don't ever sell yourself short."

I smiled at him and tugged gently at his hair. "You have my solemn promise that I will never do that again. I've just been so nervous and a little afraid these last couple of days. I'm fine now."

Edward poured the champagne into each glass. His face was serious and pensive. "Why were you so afraid of this…? Of us?"

I was caught off guard by his question. His words hung expectedly in the air and seeing the taut look on Edward's face I was finally able to put my feelings into words.

"I was afraid I wouldn't live up to your expectations." I honestly confessed.

"Oh Love…you superseded my expectations. You are all that I want and would ever need." His eyes twinkled as he raised his glass up. I clinked my glass against his and we both sipped the champagne quietly.

Our eyes locked over the rims of our glasses and neither of us could look away. I could literally feel the desire rolling off of him. I knew all too well how much darker the green in his eyes would be now. I felt the familiar pull flare wildly inside me. I was already quivering with the need to feel him.

I put my glass down on the table and cleared my throat. "If you will excuse me, I think I need to change." I turned and started to make my way to the front door.

Edward crossed the room in three long strides, flipped me around and pulled me tightly against him. His lips met mine in a furious crash and he kissed me passionately.

"Don't take long Isabella. I'll be waiting for you." He whispered gruffly into my ear. He released me, flung open the door and went outside to retrieve our luggage.

Edward returned immediately and took our luggage into the bedroom. I followed quickly behind him. He opened his suitcase and rummaged through it to find more comfortable clothes as well. As he made his way to the door Edward took hold of one of my hands and gently brushed his thumb through the center of my palm, igniting the first flames of desire. He smiled knowingly as his gaze lingered over my body. He shook his head slightly as he turned to shut the door and made his way into the living room. I was left standing in the center of the bedroom momentarily breathless.

I went to open my suitcase and found that I was almost afraid of what Alice may have packed in there at the last minute. I was hoping I wouldn't regret leaving my suitcase in her care during the wedding. I sighed and realized that I would just have to suck it up and deal with any of her surprises. I started to rifle through my clothes when I noticed something strange.

All of my panties been sewn shut.

"One of these days Alice….POW! Right to the moon." I giggled to myself as I continued to rifle through the contents of my suitcase.

I found the bundle wrapped in delicate tissue with an Agent Provocateur seal on it. It was the lingerie that Alice had convinced me to buy while I was in a champagne induced haze courtesy of our wedding party day at the spa. I slid my finger underneath the seal and pulled open the tissue. Inside lay the stunning lacy white silk robe I had purchased. Of course it was see through, but it was soft and sparkled from the delicate iridescent sequins that had been carefully embroidered into the lace. I pulled out the pair of white satin panties that tied on each hip with a luxurious bow. Thank God Alice hadn't sewn those shut! I smiled to myself. Edward was going to lose his mind.

I mentally thanked Alice for convincing me to buy the lingerie and quickly changed. I brushed my hair out and let it fall in soft waves around my face. I kept my white thigh high stockings with the garter on and slipped back into the white satin stilettos that I had worn during the wedding. I took one last look in the mirror and realized just how perfect the whole outfit looked. I felt wildly sexy and I was ready to surprise my husband.

I opened the door to the bedroom and realized that Edward was not inside the living room. The double paned doors had been thrown open and I made my way out onto the deck in search of him. I walked out and was surprised not to find him there.

"Stop. Don't turn around. Let me just look at you for a moment." I heard his voice come from the darkness behind me. "Jesus Bella. Do you realize what those shoes do to your legs?"

I could hear him put down his glass and move towards me. He stood right behind me and I could feel his breath close to my ear. He squatted down near my ankles and slowly began to trace his fingers up my legs. His fingers lightly grazed their way up to the outside of my thighs. I shivered slightly in the cool night air. His hands were on my hips and I could feel him wrap his fingers through the satin bows of my panties.

"This is a present that I am going to take my time unwrapping." He purred in my ear.

I leaned back against him and Edward swept the curtain of my hair away from my neck. His lips were hot on my skin. His breath washed over me and I reached back to hold his hips against me. His tongue swirled around the shell of my ear. I let a small whimper escape. Edward lightly growled in my ear and pushed me toward the railing of the deck. He turned me around and the look on his face practically made me gasp. My heart started to pound. The fierce look of desire steeled his granite like jaw. He slowly licked his lips.

"Now. Let me see you love." He whispered.

~Edward~

Bella was visibly shaking. I didn't mean to scare her but I felt like I was losing my grip on my resolve to go slowly. The sensuous way her robe shifted and slid against her skin was maddening. I could hear the slight whisper of the fabric and I longed to lay my cheek on her stomach just to feel the softness of her skin. Her long legs were elegantly flaunted by the stockings and stiletto shoes that she wore. And Christ, the satin bows on her panties were unnerving. My fingers were itching to untie the sash on her robe. I could see the outline of her breasts through the lace. Iridescent sequins sparkled against the lace making her seem ethereal and unworldly. I wanted and needed to see her in the moonlight.

"Open the robe Isabella."

Her hands were still lightly shaking as she tried to untie the sash. She was unsuccessful on the first try. She looked down to see what she was doing and her hair brushed against my arm. I leaned down and quickly inhaled only to be rewarded with the familiar scent of strawberries. I touched her hair feeling the silky soft strands sliding through my fingers. Bella finally untied the sash and looked up at me. Her nervousness seemed to disappear quickly. She dropped her hands to the railing and leaned back offering in invitation. I smiled when I realized she had left the robe for me to open.

I put my hands on each side of the robe and slowly opened it. Her breasts had remained fuller, more voluptuous after the pregnancy. I sucked in my breath at the sight of the gentle slope of her stomach and the delicate bones of her hips. Her tiny waist was emphasized by the white satin panties she wore.

"Flawless. Absolutely perfect" I whispered as I leaned in and kissed each breast reverently. Bella let her head drop back and she arched against the railing allowing me even easier access to her breasts. I could see her dusky nipples beginning to pebble. Her skin was just as luminous in the moonlight as it had been in the church today.

"Come inside love. It's getting chilly out here." I gently closed her robe, loosely tied the sash and took her hand. Bella smiled at me.

"Really? I couldn't care less right now. I feel like I'm on fire." She laughed. I had missed that playful laughter. I wanted to consume her. I kissed the inside of her palm.

Bella murmured softly. "That feels nice."

"Come inside Bella. The fire needs tending." The double meaning of my words did not go unnoticed. Bella tightened her grip on my hand and we walked into the living room. I moved to the fireplace and added another log onto the fire. I pushed the fiery embers around, the fire sparking brighter and warmer. I needed a moment to regain my control before I turned back to face Bella.

That brief moment away from her skin, her body, wasn't enough. I turned around and found her lying on the lambskin rug. She had untied her robe again and she lay there resplendently naked, looking like a veritable masterpiece.

"Tell me Duchess…are you trying to seduce me?" I sucked in an audible breath at the sight of her. She was magnificent. She was nothing but gleaming skin, soft hair, white silk and sex. And. Oh God. Her sex was wet. I could see the evidence of it on her panties.

"Am I succeeding?" She teased back.

"Nothing…nothing can compare to how beautiful you are." I murmured.

"You can." Bella said huskily. "You have no idea what you do to me. I want to see you Edward. I want you to slowly take your clothes off for me."

I hesitated for only the briefest of moments before I finally pulled my tee shirt off. I was rewarded with a very appreciative grin from Bella.

"Look at you. So perfect for me." Her whispered words spurred me on further.

I stripped out of the pajama pants I had been wearing and I heard her moan slightly.

"Come here." She commanded her voice deep with longing.

I knelt down beside her and she wrapped her lovely fingers around my excited cock. She stroked me gently. I hardened even more in her hand. Her fingers circled the engorged head and she slid them over the top, spreading the first drops of my excitement around, making me slick. I groaned at her expert ministrations.

"Bella…please…"

She smirked at me. "Please what Your Grace?" Her hand pumped my length several more times. She was a wicked wench, her lascivious smile making me harder with each firm stroke of her hand.

I stilled her hand. "Let me love you Bella. Let me adore and worship your body the way I have been fantasizing about for months."

Bella sucked in an audible breath and her eyes fluttered closed. "Please…" She whispered. It wasn't a plea. My cock became harder at the sound of it. I leaned down and kissed the valley in between her breasts.

"I love you. More so every day." I whispered. I leaned over her and kissed her soft full lips. She sighed and her sweet breath filled my mouth. I was reeling from the sight and the smell of her. She laid there, an absolute beacon to my sexual need. And I needed her.

I sat back up on my knees. My fingers took their time tracing the outline of her delicate heart shaped face. Her lips were plump, ripe and waiting to be kissed by me. I wanted to kiss them but I needed to touch her first. All of her.

"Tell me where you want me to touch you first Bella."

She languidly smiled at me. "Dear God, if you don't put those long, gorgeous fingers on my breasts soon I think I may spontaneously combust."

Gently I dragged my fingers along the soft curves of her breasts almost tickling her. Goose bumps broke out on her soft flesh and I could feel her slightly shiver. I took one finger and placed it directly on one of her nipples and fingered it until it puckered into a hard stone. I wet my lips in anticipation. Bella's eyes fluttered closed and I noticed as her hips began to undulate slightly. She was getting very excited. I couldn't wait to find out just how wet she was going to be for me.

"Mmm…very nice." I started to drag my fingers down her stomach. "_Now_ where would you like for me to touch you?"

"Just keep those fingers headed south Texas. You're getting warmer."

I immediately removed my fingers from her stomach and grazed them over her knees. "Is this the right spot?"

Bella lightly growled in frustration. "Very funny. But I do tend to be ticklish behind the knees so I'd be careful if I were you. I wouldn't want to accidentally blind you with the heel of my shoe."

"Ah…duly noted. I think I'd like to be able to see what I'm doing tonight. Besides…" I leaned down and whispered my voice almost harsh in her ear. "Nothing compares to the look on your face when you cum and I am planning on seeing that quite a bit this evening."

"Then get crack-a- lacking Texas. I'm more than ready for my first one."

"Yes Ma'am. My mother taught me to always indulge a lady in her wishes. "I laughed as I watched Bella fidget while I gently stroked the inside of her silk clad thighs.

I reached down and slipped off her shoes. I slid the garter and stockings off her long shapely legs. I shifted around and placed both my hands in between her thighs and opened her legs. I moved in between her legs and grasped her hips.

"Oh my." Bella whispered as I pulled her succulent body up towards me.

"As tantalizing as these panties are Bella they absolutely have to go." I tugged at one bow, the satin sliding through my fingers. Bella took a deep breath. I pulled the fabric away and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her hip bone. My fingers lightly glided over the damp spot on her panties. Bella's hips bucked at the contact of my fingers.

"Patience Duchess. All in good time" I remonstrated as I untied the other bow. I purposely left her covered. My fingers found their way to her nipples again. This time I tugged a little harder on them. Bella jerked again in response and I was able to put my hands under her ass and spread her legs open wider laying them across the tops of my thighs. I peeled her panties down off her hips exposing her. Her sex was now wide open, glistening and ready for me.

"Tell me what you want now Bella? Tell me my darling wife. _Do you want me to fuck you or taste you?" _I purposely put my thumb on her clit and applied just enough pressure as I teased circles around it.

Bella let out one of her little keening, whimper like moans. It was high pitched, breathy and never failed to make my dick hard. I could feel myself harden, twitch, and make contact with the soft, firm cheeks of her ass. I reached down, grasped the hardened length of my cock and slid it up through her soaked slit. The sound that issued from Bella's throat wasn't as high pitched anymore. This time is was something deeper and more primal.

"Do you like that baby?"

Bella almost began to thrash underneath the pressure of my thumb. She reached down and removed my hand from her sex and promptly sucked on all of my fingers. I could feel her wet, velvet tongue sliding in between each of my fingers, sucking and licking all the evidence of her desire from them. In turn, my cock was raging. It needed to plunge into the warm, wet depths of my wife and fuck her senseless. I longed to feel her legs wrapped around me, her nails digging into me, her voice spurring me on.

"Edward…now….please…" She panted.

"Please what?" I kept stroking myself against her. I knew she could feel just how hard I was.

"Please!" She begged again. I felt her hips straining towards my cock. I held her back a little longer.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me what you want!" I demanded.

"You! I want you. Fuck! I need you inside me. Goddamn it Edward! Enough is enough! Now! I need you to fuck me now!" She almost screamed at me.

I smirked and thrust myself into her. Her grunt from the force of my thrust matched mine. The intoxicating feel of her warmth and wetness debilitated me for a moment. Jesus. I was finally inside of her again. Slowly, ever so gently I removed myself and slowly slid back inside her, relishing the way her body felt. I could feel her slick walls contract around my cock and I leaned down and bit her neck gently as her hips rose to meet each one of my thrusts.

"Love you. God. You feel so good." I murmured as I began to pick up speed and thrust harder.

"Yes! Edward….harder please." Bella begged in my ear. I frantically began to push into her. My mouth found her breast and I began to suck on her nipple. I could feel her fingers digging into my back, her legs wrapped tightly around me. Bella's breathing was coming faster and harsher. I knew she was getting close. I reached down with my hand and found her clit and slowly began to stroke it. Suddenly Bella trembled and I could feel each wave of her climax beating against my cock. I groaned with my own eminent climax and poured myself into her. Her spasms milked my cock for several beats longer and I collapsed against her trying desperately to focus and catch my breath. I could hear a gentle purring noise coming from Bella's throat as she gently stroked her fingers up and down my back. I lay there for one moment and then rolled her over to where she lay on me and I could see her beautiful face.

She was delicious. She was warmth, humor, love, sex and life. She was my wife and she belonged to no one else but me. My body spent time getting reacquainted with hers. Each backward stroke was a lesson in leaving. It taught me just how torturous it was to leave her. Each welcoming forward stroke was like coming home. Warmth, love and mindless pleasure.

This is how I made love to my wife, the Duchess that first night. She was fire and ice. She was sunlight and moonlight. She was everything that I wasn't. She used absolute love to fill the holes of my psyche that I didn't know were there.

We spent the night bringing each other inordinate amounts of pleasure. Our bodies rediscovered the intimate memory of one another. There were moments of feverish coupling combined with long periods of gentle, slow moving sensuality. I couldn't bear to leave her skin, her lips against mine. I would whisper hot words of love in her ear spurring her towards her ecstasy as she rode me from above. She would shudder around me in a mind numbing climax and I could only hold off for a few moments longer until I came in a blinding white light of pleasure right behind her.

Only Bella. Only Bella had given me the gift of feeling whole. She was everything I had been subconsciously waiting for. I had finally found my family, my home and most importantly my heart.

***

I woke up as soon as I could feel the warming rays of the sun on the bed. I had no idea what time Bella and I finally fell into a well deserved sated sleep. All I knew is that I was happy and tangled in the sheets with my bewitching wife. I leaned in and snuggled against her. Her back was deliciously warm and her hair lay in wild disarray on the pillow. I gently removed the errant strands that had fallen across her face.

"Mmm. Good Morning…" She mumbled and pulled my hand tighter around her. My fingers found their way to her breast and I gently teased one of her nipples. Bella's hips gently moved and suddenly my erection was pressed up against her.

"I don't know if it is morning my love. All I know is that I have a pressing need to be inside you again."

Bella kept moving against me. "Really? Funny because I seem to suffer from the desire to have you inside me."

"What do you think we should do about these needs of ours?" I asked her as I reached down, grabbed her knee and hitched her leg over my hip. My fingers parted the slicked petals of her sex and gently I slid two inside her.

Bella exhaled roughly and moaned. The warmth of her body and the sound of her pleasure excited me further. I removed my fingers and slid inside her with one swift stroke. I reached around with my hand and began to stroke her sensitive clit. We moved against each other in a gentle, unhurried manner. We slowly made love until both of us found our release. Bella's stomach began to growl and suddenly I realized how long it had actually been since we had both eaten.

"What do you say to us taking a quick shower and then finding our way into the kitchen to make something to eat?" I asked as I kissed her shoulder.

Bella sat up quickly and smiled wickedly at me. "I say last one in the shower has to make breakfast for the other one."

She started to bolt from the bed but my hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and I pulled her back down on the bed and promptly rolled over on top of her pinning her down. I grinned down at her and I felt her relax immediately. I kissed her soundly.

"I say…snooze you lose." I jumped up and made my way to the bathroom before she did.

"You dirty cheat! How dare you use your body to distract me?" Bella thundered as she made her way into the bathroom. I had already turned on the water and was about to get into the shower. I pushed Bella up against the door and shoved my thigh in between her legs. My lips found the hollow of her throat and I ran my tongue through it. Bella's fingers found their way into my hair and she tugged lightly. I looked up at her and smiled my crooked smile at her again.

"I didn't hear you complaining. Just like you don't seem to be complaining now."

"You are incorrigible Edward Cullen."

"Just like you are Duchess. Now--What's for breakfast?"

***

I didn't make her cook breakfast by herself. I enjoyed spending time in the kitchen with Bella. We made fresh omelets and coffee and went outside to enjoy the sunshine. Neither one of us checked the time nor did we care. We ate our breakfast in a leisurely fashion. The sun glinted off the lake making each ripple of water a row of sparkling diamonds.

"I have a wedding present for you." Bella announced as she stood up to clear our plates from the table.

I propped my legs up in the chair opposite me and leaned back allowing the sun to hit my face. "You already gave me my wedding present last night. Several times if I recall."

"Stay right there. I'll be right back." She smiled, walked into the house and was gone for several minutes. I found myself starting to doze lightly in the sun. I had spent a long evening making love to my wife, had a fabulous breakfast and I felt more relaxed than I had in ages. I was startled awake by Bella kissing my forehead.

"Hey…" She smiled at me.

"Sorry. I was just feeling…so damn happy right now." I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. I noticed she was holding her other hand behind her back. "Is that my gift?"

"Yes. I'm a little nervous about giving it to you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure how you will react to it."

"Just give it to me Bella. I want to know what it is."

With a flourish Bella laid a manuscript tied with a big red bow down on the table.

"It's my new book. It's not a children's book. It's….gah this is embarrassing. It's a romance novel. I based the main character on you."

I arched one eyebrow at her wryly. "Really? What kind of character is he?"

"A reformed rake. A Prince who once had a dubious reputation until he meets the heroine of the story."

"Which I'm sure is based on you?"

Bella blushed. She had no idea just how lovely she looked right now.

"I need your opinion. If you hate it, I won't publish it. But I put a lot of how I felt about you into this book and if it is going to be too personal or embarrassing to you I won't publish it. I just wanted you to have something that would remind you of how I really felt about you."

"So I'm a character in a bodice ripper?" I remarked as my eyes settled on a very racy love scene as I flipped through the pages.

"Yes."

"I see." I sat there quietly for a moment. I read a few paragraphs. Damn. "Can I have some time to read this?"

"Sure. I'm going to go inside and call Mom to check on Georgie." Bella hesitantly started to leave. I could see her biting her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous.

"Bella? Don't worry love. I'm honored that you chose me as your hero. You called me that once remember?"

Her face lit up at the memory. "You _are_ my piano playing hero Edward." She leaned down and kissed me softly. "Read it. The suspense is killing me."

I laughed as she walked into the house. I opened the first page of her manuscript.

"_This book is dedicated to my husband, my very own Duke who rescued me through his unending love and taught me to believe in happily Ever After. I love you my darling."_

* * *

**I'm a sucker for happy endings. I get happy endings everytime you leave a review! **


	52. Epilogue The Run for The Roses

**A/N: So...pass me a kleenex please!!! This is it!!! The Epilogue!!!!**

**I feel so....so weepy and excited and strange! I have lived with Dukeward and Bella in my head for such a long time! I am still utterly thrilled that this story still has**

**such momentum!!! Thanks to all my new readers! Sorry to leave you now!!**

**But...good news!!! Be sure to check out my new story "Freeze Frame"...Geeky Edward...Spunky Bella! You can find the link on my profile!!!**

**Special love goes out to the two women who helped me with this...Goz (my first beta until ROBsessedBlog became a full time occupation) and BritKat who stepped up **

**and spent so much personal time helping me, arguing with me, kicking my immature ass, partying at Sam Bradley's concert with me.... I love you Kat!!! Muuuuahhhh!!!!**

**Robkats... I love you always and Rob Pattinson...How dare I finish this story just as the most incredible f**khawt photos of you surface!!! Love you Rob!! Thanks for Dukeward!!!**

**To all my incredible readers.... this story.... seriously...it would have been nothing without your neverending support! Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight. I just like watching them walk around in tight jeans, take them off, and then.......**

**Here we go...**

**Epilogue - The Run for the Roses**

_Six years later….._

It was one of those lovely mornings when the temperature is just right and you can tell by the color of the sky that it was going to be a glorious day. Excitement and nerves were in abundance in our suite this morning. The same excitement was felt in the Whitlock's suite down the hall. Jasper had an early breakfast and left Alice to sleep in. He was going to be down at the stable all morning making sure his horse was ready to run the Kentucky Derby.

Edward had been pacing back and forth on a conference call with some new buyers and I could tell that he was anxious to end the call and meet Jasper at the track. Georgie had woken us both up earlier in the morning, crawling in between us and snuggling in. Edward raised his thick eyebrows at me in consternation. I knew only too well the naughty thoughts that had been on my husband's mind, but I also knew how much he secretly enjoyed these times with Georgie.

"_What's got you up so early buddy?" I ruffled Georgie's bronze hair and pulled him in closer to me. _

"_I'm too excited to sleep!" Georgie answered. "I can't wait for E.J. to get here!"_

_Edward sighed loudly rolled over onto his back and pinched the bridge of his very patrician if slightly crooked nose. "You and E.J. better behave yourselves with Gran and Phil today. I think it's very nice of them to take you to the amusement park."_

"_I know! I didn't want to go to the stinky race track anyway. What's so special about it Daddy? I get to play with horses everyday."_

"_Some people aren't as lucky as you Georgie. Maybe once you start your dressage lessons and compete for the first time you will understand." Edward explained._

"_I don't want to do de-saaage! I want to be a cowboy like Uncle Jasper."_

_I laughed at the exasperation on Edward's face. "It's your own fault. You shouldn't let him spend so much time with Jasper. Besides, I'm with Georgie on this one. I think the only Cullen who should be doing dressage right now is you, Your Grace." I winked at Edward and he smiled back at me. Edward started to say something but was interrupted when we heard a quiet knock on the bedroom door. _

"_Bella?" I could hear my mother's voice come from the other side of the door and Georgie let out a loud, exuberant squeal. _

"_GRAN!" He bounced off the bed and threw open the door and bounced into my mother's open arms._

"_Hello Gorgeous boy! Ready to have some fun today?" Renee just beamed at him._

"_Is E.J. here yet?" Georgie was hopping around like he was already on a pure sugar high._

"_Not yet buddy. But I do know that Emmett, Rose and E.J. have just left the airport and are on their way here. What do you say about getting out of those jammies and getting dressed to have breakfast with me and Phil?"_

"_Can I have waffles?" Georgie's green eyes sparkled as he smiled the all too familiar crooked grin. My mother was a sucker for it. Hmmm…apple didn't fall far from the tree on that one._

"_Yes, of course! Let's let your Mum and Dad get dressed okay? They have a big day ahead of them."_

_I mouthed thanks to my mother as Georgie ran back for one more hug and a kiss before setting off on his adventure with Emmett's son E.J. Georgie clutched his teddy bear tightly to the front of his pajamas and ran to the bedroom door. Renee closed the door while listening to Georgie rattle off all the rides that he was determined he was going to ride in one day._

_The minute the door shut I found myself being stripped of my pajamas. "Edward! Renee is just outside."_

"_Then you'll just have to try and be quiet Duchess. I'm not letting you get away from me this morning. I already let that crazy sister-in-law of mine drag you off yesterday…" He kissed each one of my nipples and immediately I rewarded him with a quiet moan._

"_Well, since you put it that way and….Hello! Someone is definitely happy to see me this morning." I quipped as I felt Edward's erection press up against my stomach. "I think that…" _

_Edward's kiss effectively cut me off. I melted into the feel of him and welcomed both his body and the day in the best way possible._

"Finally! I never thought I would get Lord Buckley off the phone. I appreciate that the man wishes to purchase a good part of my current stable, but Jesus the man is a loquacious prat." Edward strode into the room searching for his jacket. I watched him in the reflection of the mirror for a couple of seconds.

"It's hanging up in the closet." I said as I pulled the flat iron through my hair.

"Thanks love. What time do you think you and Alice will arrive at the track?"

I watched in fascination as Edward began to button up his shirt. I always loved the way he tilted his head back allowing me to ogle the strong lines of his jaw. He would always purse his lips slightly and I would find myself almost breathless just watching him. I walked over and slid his tie around his collar and began to fashion the perfect Windsor knot. I could smell Edward's inviting masculine smell and had to resist the urge to place my lips right against the gentle pulsing point just under his jaw.

"All done." I sighed as I lay his tie down on his shirt and patted his chest. Edward reached up, grabbed my hand and kissed each one of my fingertips.

"I like your dress. It's very sexy. You know how much I like that color blue on you."

"Wait until you see the hat that goes with it! I have to admit I'm very excited about today."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I am more curious about what's underneath that dress than what is going to be on top of your head."

"Oh Texas I think some things need to be left as a surprise." I smirked wickedly at him and pulled out of his embrace.

"Another inspired idea for your next novel that needs proper researching perhaps?" He grinned back at me.

"Admit it. You love having a wife who has such a racy imagination." I laughed as I pulled my hat out of the hatbox.

"Nice." Edward nodded his approval at my hat. "I thinkthat perhaps later I would like to make love to you with you wearing nothing but that hat and those high heels."

"Only if you are wearing nothing but dressage pants and boots."

Edward's eyes darkened. "Wanting to play stable boy and Duchess are you?"

"Sounds good to me. And don't forget the riding crop." I blew him a kiss as he shrugged his jacket on. His laughter filled the room.

"You've got a date." Edward crossed over to me, nudged my chin up and kissed me gently. "See you at the track my lovely saucy wife."

Edward swatted me lightly on the behind. When he realized he couldn't feel my customary lacy boy shorts underneath my dress he grinned widely. I laughed as I heard him whistling as he left our hotel suite.

I finished getting ready and promptly headed to Alice and Jasper's suite.

Alice pulled the door open before I could even knock.

"Oh my God that hat is fabulous with the dress!!!" Alice squealed.

"I know! It's perfect isn't it?" I grinned back. The hat was a wide brimmed elegant throw back to 40's old style glamour. My dress was vintage and the platform Christian Laboutin pumps I was wearing finished the outfit perfectly.

"I feel so proud. I feel like a mother hen whose baby chick has learned to fly…" Alice wiped away mock tears and made overdramatic sniffing noises.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. I've learned a thing or two, but I still need my tres chic sister-in-law to handle the final touches." I pulled the pins from my hat and took it off. I knew all too well that Alice would want to touch up the final details on my ensemble before we left.

"Mimosa?" Alice poured one for herself from a crystal pitcher. I nodded and she immediately poured one for me too.

"God I'm such a nervous wreck for Jazz today." Alice paced around the suite. She was in nonstop motion and she was almost making me dizzy.

"Alice! Stop pacing! Regardless of what happens let's just enjoy the day. We don't get to spend as much time all together as we used to."

Alice sighed and plopped down on the sofa. "That's true." She said wistfully. "Emmett and Rose are so busy in Washington. You're writing your third book in the "Prince" series and I can't get Jasper off the ranch long enough to take a vacation!"

"Oh Alice! You know that's because we both have so much going on! Georgie has school now and finishing the book is another priority for me."

"We did get lucky didn't we?" Alice smiled somewhat dreamily. We laughed and clinked our glasses together. "Come on Cullen. Let's finish getting ready. We have two very sexy men that need to be decorated with two of the hottest bitches ever."

***

As we pulled up to Churchill Downs, we could see the familiar twin spires of the track pointing upwards towards a brilliant blue sky.

"Bella, do you realize that the trophy they give out is the only solid gold trophy that currently exists in any sporting event?" Alice was beyond excited. I myself was starting to feel the nerves and found myself craving the comforting touch of Edward's hands. This was going to be my first time to witness the "Running of the Roses" in person.

Alice and I both checked our makeup one more time before exiting the limousine. I slipped on a pair of Dior vintage sunglasses as the glare of the sunlight bounced off the perfectly waxed ebony surface of the limo.

"You smell that Bella? That smells like victory." Alice took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'd say it smells like horse shit, bourbon and good times! About time you both got your beautiful arses here." Rose remarked as she approached us from behind.

Alice and I both turned and rushed over to envelop Rose into a three way hug. We all laughed as our huge hats were knocked askew. Laughter and easy camaraderie broke out and we all made our way towards the paddocks.

"How's Emmett, Rose?" I asked.

"Oh Bella. He is on the fast track. I had no idea just how driven he was to succeed at politics. His father is thrilled beyond belief. I honestly think he may run for the House next year!"

We spent the few minutes catching up as we made our way to the paddock where "Golden Zipper", Jasper's latest pride and joy was stabled.

Rose started to laugh when she saw the name of our filly. The one female we were all counting on to make Derby history.

"Golden Zipper? I can only imagine…" Rose giggled.

"It's kind of a private joke." I explained as I blushed.

Alice chimed in immediately. "You know those Cullen boys Rose. They just have a certain way of ….um… making certain things stand out."

Rose shuddered in mock horror. "Alice Whitlock if you are suggesting that I used to ogle the private parts of not only your husband but Bella's as well…"

"Okay…EWWW!" I interrupted. "I think I need a drink. A lot more drinks!"

Our men could hear our laughter as we approached the MC Ranch paddock. We rounded the corner and found Jasper, Emmett and Edward already sipping on a customary Mint Julep. Edward's cheeks were a little ruddy from the bourbon and I knew just how lovely it would be to kiss him right now.

"Well Good God almighty. I think the Heaven's may have opened up Gentlemen and graced us today with the presence of three spectacular beauties. I call dibs on the tiny one with dark hair." Jasper drawled.

Emmett moved over towards Rose. "This is my reward for all my hard work this year. Rosie? You are a goddess. Now plant me a kiss right here." Emmett gestured towards his cheek. Rose leaned in to grant his request and was immediately surprised when Emmett suddenly grabbed her and threw her into a backwards dip, kissing her fiercely. We all furtively darted our eyes giving them a moment of privacy.

Edward walked up behind me and I could feel the heat coming off his lean body. His breath was warm and erratic as he gently tugged on my hair exposing my throat. I felt his warm lips trace his way up my collar bone to hollow beneath my ear. One of his hands found their way to cup one of the cheeks of my ass and he gently squeezed.

"You are magnificent." He whispered hotly in my ear.

"Careful Texas. We may not make it until the end of the race." I lightly admonished.

"Who says we have to wait?"

I took a quick look around. "We don't." I whispered.

Edward quickly took me by the hand and led me away from the paddock, dragging me towards the track building. We hurried towards the private box that he had reserved on Millionaire's Row. Millionaire's Row comprised of private boxes that were a special place for all celebrities, royalty, trainers and owners to watch the Derby in resplendent relaxation.

There was no one currently in the box that had been reserved for the Duke and Duchess of Cumberland, Owners of Masen Equine, and part owners of the MC Ranch. It was Jazz and Edward's final collaboration together. "Golden Zipper" was a mare and today we all hoped she would make history.

My heart was pounding in my chest as Edward pulled me towards him. His eyes were dark and glimmering with desire. I felt him slide his fingers up my thigh and he groaned as he pushed aside the tiny delicate string of my panties only to find me wet and waiting for him.

"Jesus Bella! What are you doing to me?" He uttered as he locked the door to the box.

I barked out a laugh. "Me? That's rich. What the hell is this all about?"

"Damn you. Damn you and your nonexistent panties! Did you really think I would be able to function today thinking about this…" I gasped as he slid two of his long fingers inside me.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. He tugged my hat off, the hair pins scattering on the floor with a light pinging noise. I felt him put his hands around my ass and lift me up onto the table that had yet to be decorated with the food that was to be brought in by the caterers.

"Oh shit Edward. That feels so good!" I whimpered as his fingers traced the outline of my hardened nipple through the fabric of my dress. He spread my thighs open and roughly ground his hips and his erection against me.

"No bra?" He croaked. "Fuck."

I could feel him jerk down one side of my dress to expose my goose pebbled flesh to the onslaught of warmth of his deliciously wet tongue.

"Edward" I whispered almost moaning as I tugged at his hair. His tongue laved my nipple and he took his time delicately nipping it in between his teeth as his fingers found my clit and teased it. I could feel the beginning flutters of my orgasm. I sucked in a deep breath and suppressed it. I put my hands on Edward's shoulders and shoved him backward.

"Stop! I need you inside me…" I managed to whimper out. I was sure that I looked like a woman possessed. My heart pounded in my chest, my breathing was erratic and I could feel just how slick I was making the spot where I sat on the table beneath me.

Edward ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "Are you sure?" He panted.

"Fuck yes. Now. Do it now." I begged.

I watched in delirious satisfaction as he pulled open the button on his trousers and reached inside his boxers to pull out his magnificently stiff cock. I groaned at the sight of it. I could see the evidence of his desire starting to leak from the tip. It was a lovely angry shade of purple and I knew I was in for a frantic and incredibly hot fuck.

Edward grasped my knees and pushed them open wider. I balanced myself back on the table, letting him see me spread out, wet and waiting for him.

"Hmmmm." He managed to hum out between his perfectly sensuous red lips. He grasped his cock between his fingers and began to stroke it slowly. I watched, mesmerized by the beauty of his fingers and listening to the guttural sounds issuing forth from his throat. It had only been several hours since he had first shaved his face this morning but already I could see the beginnings of his scruff.

I wanted to feel that scruff chafe my thighs. I needed to feel him…I lost all self control the minute he glided the head of his cock through the slicked lips of my sex.

"Oh fuck!" I threw my head back and hit the wall behind me. Ouch. Edward had become alarmed and I grabbed his hips and tried to thrust myself upwards, hoping to convince him not to stop.

"Are you okay?" He cautiously asked. His breathing was as ragged as mine. God knows how his voice managed to drop several octaves lower during sex but it turned me on beyond belief.

"I'm good….more than good." I tried to reassure him as I panted out between harsh breathes. "Now shut up and fuck me good and proper."

Edward groaned at my blatant suggestion. His fingers were everywhere. His tongue, his kisses, hot words of love washed over me. His thrusting was measured, slow and controlled at first. But then the need for satisfaction took over and we pulled, pushed and rode one another tirelessly. The first wave of my climax was building. I tried to breathe through it. The simple action of trying to breathe during my orgasm only served to intensify it and make it last even longer. I thrashed on the table, my pussy sucking Edward's cock inside me further as the muscular contractions gripped him tightly. He emptied himself into me, riding out our climax together.

"Fuck!" He uttered as he collapsed against me. I could feel the sweaty tendrils of his hair sticking to my neck. My red lipstick was smeared across one of his cheekbones. I started to laugh.

"Shit Texas. I think we just had dessert before the caterers could even set up our lunch. I don't know how I'm gonna keep my shit together during lunch after what we just did."

Edward chuckled as he reached down to fasten his pants back up. My g-string hung around one of my ankles. Edward retrieved it and stashed it in his pocket.

"I'll keep these if you don't mind." He raised one eyebrow at me. I quickly straightened my dress and searched for my handbag and hat pins. I found a Kleenex and was able to wipe the lipstick traces from Edward's face. I fixed my makeup and grabbed my hat.

"I need to find a bathroom or else Alice is going to kill me."

I could feel Edward slide his arms around my waist from behind and place a gentle kiss on the shell of my ear. "I think you look perfect. Perfectly fucked and flushed."

"My goodness Texas. I think you may have just given me some more inspiration for another chapter." I laughed.

Edward sighed and pulled away from me. "You realize I have more notoriety as the basis of your 'Prince' character than I do as a horse breeder now."

"Are you really complaining Edward?" I cocked a half smile at him.

"After what we just did? No. Hell no. It just takes some time getting used to some of the stares I get on the street now. I'm afraid that I will just have to take it out in kind. You owe me for each and every lascivious stare I get from random women these days."

I snorted with laughter. "Jesus Texas! When are you going to understand that women just stare at you in lust….PERIOD?"

Edward shook his head and I began to straighten up the mess we had made.

"You don't think anyone heard us do you?" I finally ventured to ask.

"I don't care if they did." Edward walked over, wrapped me in his strong, capable arms and kissed me on my forehead. "I love my brilliantly gorgeous wife and I don't care who knows it."

"Come on Handsome. Hands off for a while. We have a race to watch!" I grabbed Edward by the hand and pulled him out the door of our private box.

***

Our lunch with the Whitlock's and the McCarty's was a raucous success. Edward and I managed to keep a straight face every time someone stood in front of the spot where we fucked on the table. I was only too happy to know that it was now covered with a pristine white tablecloth. Champagne flowed freely as well as the Mint Juleps. I was secretly thanking my mother for taking Georgie off our hands for the day.

The time was drawing closer for the horses to be brought from the paddocks. Our jockey, Mike Newton had to report to weigh in. It was time for us to make our way down towards the field. Both Edward and Jasper were sure to be interviewed so Emmett promised to take good care of us while we waited out the formalities.

I had never drunk so much bourbon in my life. I was feeling warm and a little dizzy under the warm Kentucky sunshine. We strolled around looking at the competition, looked at our racing forms and debated on the favorites. "Golden Zipper" was nowhere near the top favorites on the form.

"C'mon Bells. You just have to trust me on this. GZ is pure win!" Jasper argued.

"I don't bet Jasper. I have never even played the freaking lottery and you want me to plunk down my hard earned money on a horse?"

"Um…not just any horse. The most freaking supreme female that Edward and I have laid eyes on since meeting both you and Alice. She's a winner Bells. I can feel it!"

I couldn't help but being infected by Jasper's enthusiasm. "If Golden Zipper wins Jazz….you talk Georgie into doing dressage!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "You drive a hard bargain sister. But done. I'm just going to tell you now that that little dude was meant to do something else than follow in my cousin's impossible footsteps"

I smiled warmly at Jasper. "Georgie loves you unconditionally you know? He wants to be a cowboy…just like you."

"Cowboy? Is that how he sees me? I love that kid!" Jasper kicked at the dirt underneath his immaculate boots. I knew it was not going to be too much longer before I heard that the Whitlock's would be expecting their first child.

In some ways I almost envied Alice and Jasper. They spent the first five years of their marriage just exploring the world together. I had received post card after post card of each exotic location that they had visited. But at the same time I could see the familiar longing in Alice's eyes. I chuckled thinking about the two of them becoming parents. Any child that they brought into this world was surely going to be delegated into raising the two of them!

We heard the announcement for all horses to be brought from the paddock to the track. I gave both Edward and Jasper a quick hug. I knew both of them would be back quickly to join us to watch the race. More mint juleps were passed out and suddenly the crowd began to sing "My Old Kentucky Home." I found myself emotionally moved by the crowd.

We watched as the horses pranced onto the track. They were such spectacular animals. I could see the sun glimmering off their well brushed coats. Proud snorts exhaled loudly as they stamped into the dirt underneath. They were beautiful. They were graceful. They were powerful. Jockeys sat astride them, the reflection off their colorful silks almost as beautiful as the crowds that had gathered to see the "Running of The Roses". I was struck by the similarity between the horses and the Cullen family. My family. Strong, proud, beautiful and majestic. Words that practically described the Cullen/Masen family.

We watched as Mike Newton sauntered "Golden Zipper" up towards her starting gate. I could feel the butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach. I was nervous as hell. Edward had finally made his way from the paddock and suddenly swept me into his arms and delivered a forceful kiss.

"For Luck." He uttered. "For Love. For us."

I wavered on the spot for a moment trying to figure out if I was more intoxicated by the bourbon or my husband.

One look into Edward's green flashing eyes and I knew my excitement was caused by him.

We all waited patiently as we each took turns slipping outside our box to place our bets. We all had agreed at lunch that none of us would reveal which horse we had bet on.

I had fully placed my trust in the mare from the MC Ranch. She was sleek, beautiful and everything those boys had worked so hard for. I just knew she had to win….

Ninety of the most exciting seconds later…we had won!

***

I was laying on the sheep skin rug in the living room of our own private getaway. Edward had just moved to the bathroom to turn the water of the shower on.

I needed a moment to catch my breath. I lay there thinking about the last several years. My romance novels had become successful. Edward griped occasionally about nothing being private anymore but I also knew that he secretly loved the notoriety.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out.

I got up and moved towards the bathroom. Our hideaway was one of my favorite places.

***

It was hard to believe that we were rapidly approaching our seventh anniversary. Never in a million years had I expected my life to take the turns that it did.

I watched as Edward and Georgie played mock rugby in the garden. I sat at my laptop trying desperately to figure out how to tame the 'Prince' once again.

Edward tossed the ball quickly to Georgie and told him to hang on a moment as his phone rang.

Edward answered quickly. Silence followed for what seemed like an eternity. I could see Edward nodding and saying "yeah…yeah….yeah."

Finally he said thank you and the most spectacular grin broke out onto his glorious face.

"What?" I asked as I glanced up from writing my latest chapter.

"The best news ever!" He replied.

I pushed away from the table and ran towards him. "NO!!! Are you serious??" I yelled.

Edward broke out into a wild peal of laughter.

"YES!! They said YES!!!"

I squealed with delight as I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. The little girl that we had been wanting to adopt was about to become ours. Her name was Jane and I had met her mother when she had been terminally ill and terrified that her daughter would have no one to take care of her once she was gone. Jane's mother had been the inspiration of my new charity. Edward and I had created a foundation that helped to place orphaned children into loving homes. I was determined to find a home for Jane the moment I met her. Little did I know just how much I had wanted her for my own until Edward had spent time with her and pointed out to me that I was meant to be her mother.

"Oh God! It's been long enough! It's true? REALLY TRUE?" I squealed into his ear.

"Yes, my love. It's true." Edward's eyes were shining brightly at me. Georgie watched us and I knew that he was feeling left out.

"Come here big guy! I've got some wonderful news for you!"

Georgie came over and looked up at me with all earnest. "I'm going away to school aren't I?"

Edward and I both laughed loudly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "No buddy! WE just got word that you are getting a baby sister! Remember Jane? The little girl you got along so well with a couple of months ago? She is going to be your sister!"

Even Georgie started to jump up and down with excitement. Edward and I were thrilled with the prospect of gaining a daughter. Jane was the child of a single mother that I had met through my charity work. Jane's mother had died from horrific circumstances. I had forged a unique bond with the child the first time I had gone to read publicly at the orphanage that she resided in. A child that was now about to become a part of our family.

I looked at my husband. "It doesn't get any better than this Your Grace."

"Sure it does. Just promise me that we shall keep on taking this dance together for the rest of our lives." Edward answered.

He swept me into his arms and together we two stepped across our expansive, green lawn. Georgie soon joined us. We laughed as we enjoyed one of our last times together as a family of three.

Soon we would be four.

* * *

**Thanks so much!!! Dukeward is going to miss all of you.... leave him a review and he just may make a steamy appearance or two down the line.....**

**Love to you all! XOXO! JULES!!!**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Merry Christmas to all!_**

**_Just wanted to send a little Christmas Present to all my wonderful readers who have followed this story_**

**_from the start or who have recently found it and favorited it! I have missed Dukeward and he has missed y'all!_**

**_Here is a little something from me to you to say thanks for all the support you gave me this year!_**

**_I hope this holiday season has brought you all many blessings, good friends, wonderful family and lots of good fan fic!_**

**_Once again...Stephenie Meyer owns all characters Twilight...I just like putting them in tight jeans_**

**Christmas Wishes - A Two Stepping Outtake**

**~* Bella *~**

"Mummy? Can I ask you something?" Georgie glanced up at me as he finished pressing the chocolate candies that represented buttons into the belly of his gingerbread man.

"Sure Sweetie. You can ask me anything." I answered as I finished piping the white outline around another gingerbread man.

"Why does Daddy always seem so sad around Christmas?"

I put the piping bag of icing down and took a deep breath.

"Something very sad happened to your Daddy during Christmas a long time ago. Do you remember us telling you stories about your Grandmother Elizabeth?"

Georgie raked his bottom lip with his teeth. I smiled realizing that he had picked up that particular tic from me. "Yes. She's Daddy's real mummy--right?"

I reached out and pushed an errant strand of his bronze hair from his dark eyes. "Yes she is. When your Daddy was a young boy, almost close to your age, his real Mummy passed away from a terrible illness right around Christmas time."

Georgie sat quietly for a moment trying to digest the information I had just given him. He looked up at me through impossibly long eyelashes and almost broke my heart when he spoke.

"Mummy? Do we not make Daddy happy enough?"

I sighed and scooted over towards my glorious son who was practically the spitting image of his father and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Honey, you and Jane make Daddy and me very happy. I believe that you both were sent along by angels just to make sure of it."

I held him for as long as he let me. Georgie started to squirm out of my embrace just as Edward cleared his throat at the doorway to the kitchen. Georgie spun out of his chair and ran over to Edward.

"Come see Daddy! Come see! Mummy and I have been making Gingerbread men!" He squealed as he threw his arms around Edward's lean waist.

Edward leaned in the doorway. A slow smile spread across his face and it never ceased to amaze me just what that crooked grin of his could do to me. He leaned down and ruffled Georgie's hair.

"Is that what smells so good? Did you make these for me?"

"Yes!" Georgie answered excitedly. "But Mummy wouldn't let me decorate all of them. She said I had to save some for Jane to decorate."

"And where is that mischievous sister of yours?" Edward's green eyes sparkled as he winked at Georgie.

"Auntie Alice took her into town to do some Christmas shopping for Mummy. They asked me if I wanted to go, but I said no because Uncle Jasper is going to take me riding."

Edward finally came around to the side of the table where I was sitting. He leaned down and kissed the hollow beneath my ear. "How fares the Duchess of Cumberland today?" He purred before pulling away.

"The Duchess is more than happy to see that her husband has returned home." I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down for one more kiss. "Missed you."

"Ewwww…" Georgie's exasperated voice broke the silence. Edward chuckled slightly.

Jasper came strolling into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie off the table. "Did you make these little man?"

"I did Uncle Jasper!" Georgie laughed as he watched Jasper methodically bite each limb off the gingerbread man. He made melodramatic faces and noises as he consumed one of Georgie's creations. I sat there, watching the two of them, excited that Alice was finally pregnant. Jasper and Alice had waited so long. Now they were blessed with twins.

Jasper nodded at Edward. "When did you finally roll in from London?"

"About 10 minutes ago. I hear Alice has taken Jane shopping again. Your wife is teaching my daughter some very expensive habits." Edward remarked as he gave his cousin a quick friendly hug. "Good to see you Jazz. When are Carlisle and Esme due to arrive?"

I finally spoke up as I started to clean up the icing and candies that we had used to decorate the cookies. "Esme called as soon as they landed in Heathrow. They're on the road to us now."

Jasper wiped his hands on the thighs of his jeans and put his hand on Georgie's shoulder. "Come on little man. We've got a date with some horses."

"Be sure to put your helmet on Georgie! And Jasper…don't let him try any jumps yet. I'd like to have my son in one piece this Christmas." Edward warned.

"Aw Daddy! Just a small jump?" Georgie pleaded.

"Absolutely not!" I piped up. "Your father is right. Your Grandmother Esme wouldn't forgive me if she saw you in a cast again like she did this past summer."

Jasper leaned down and looked Georgie in the eye. "Listen to your Mum Georgie. You don't want to mess with your Grandmother. Trust me."

I mouthed the words 'thank you' to Jasper as he lead a grumbling Georgie out of the kitchen.

Sudden silence filled the enormous kitchen. Edward closed the distance between us within seconds.

"Finally I get to kiss my wife the way I want to." He practically growled as he pulled me close to him in a very long passionate kiss.

"Hello Texas." I smiled as I pulled away. "You were gone too long this time."

"And unfortunately, we are about to have a houseful of people. I was looking forward to having some time with you before everyone descended on us."

I washed my hands and leaned up against the counter. "That's where you are wrong. Esme offered to watch Georgie and Jane for us tonight. She claims she needs Grandmother time. But I think perhaps she also knows us a little too well. Besides, I have a special Christmas present for you this evening."

Edward strolled over and put his hands on the counter on each side of my hips and leaned into me.

"Clever Girl. Tell me more about this present." He ran his nose up my neck and I shivered as I realized the extent of his desire pressing into me. I had to bite back a moan. I slid my hand down the front of him and gently squeezed him. Edward dropped his head and his breath was hot on my shoulder.

"Save this for later Texas. I don't want to get carried away right here in the kitchen and have someone walk in on us."

Edward chuckled. "You are quite the tease Duchess."

"Even a tease needs a little preparation time." I lightly kidded. "Meet me at the Lake house at 8 p.m.?"

Edward lifted my hand and caressed my knuckles with a feather soft kiss.

"Who am I to deny a Duchess such a request? I look forward to this evening Isabella."

His gaze raked me up and down and he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I had to grip the counter just a little tighter to maintain my balance. It was devastatingly intense moments like this that reaffirmed how much I loved and desired my husband.

"As do I, Your Grace." I shakily replied. Just for effect, I dropped him a little curtsey.

Edward licked his lips. "8 p.m. Isabella. Would you mind terribly if I were to join Georgie and Jasper right now? Suddenly I am in desperate need of a good ride."

The double meaning to his words was not lost on me and I felt a furious scarlet blush bloom across my cheeks.

"Beautiful." Edward uttered in a low voice. He smiled, turned on his heel and left the kitchen. I sunk back against the counter with a loud whoosh of breath.

Damn him. Damn Edward Cullen and his brooding good looks. I was sure that I had the upper hand as far as this evening was concerned but he had managed to turn the tables on me once again.

It was time to turn to my partner in crime. Only one person could help me get the upper hand tonight. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and called Alice.

**~* Edward *~**

All the lights were blazing in the lake house when I arrived. I checked my watch one last time. Two minutes to eight. I wanted to walk through the door precisely at eight. I had followed the instructions that Bella had left for me and I opened the last envelope to read the note inside before entering the lake house. I had no idea what she was up to but I had to admit her game was amusing so far.

_Come inside, pour yourself some wine, and be seated_

_in the chair in the middle of the living room. Put the blindfold _

_on that I have left on the chair. " _

_Bella_

I grinned thinking about the last time Bella had blindfolded me. The sex had been very intense that night. Now I was truly intrigued.

I opened the door to the lake house and went inside. The house was beautifully decorated for Christmas. A well lit Christmas tree twinkled in the corner opposite the fireplace. The house was very warm and I could smell the heady mix of evergreen, vanilla and cinnamon.

I found the bottle of wine waiting on the kitchen bar and poured myself a glass. The red wine warmed me slightly as I took the first sip. I walked over to the chair and found a black silk scarf lying across the seat.

"Bella?" I called out. "I'm here."

Bella's voice drifted out from the bedroom. "Good. Have you put the blindfold on yet?"

I sat down in the chair. "Not yet. But I'm doing it now. What in heaven's name are you up to?"

"Be patient, you'll see." She called out again.

I took another deep draught from the wine glass. I gamely tied the silk scarf around my eyes. I could smell Bella's scent on the scarf and I could already feel myself getting aroused.

The minutes seemed to tick by and I could hear Bella come into the room. I heard indiscriminate noises and the wine was making me a little dizzy. I hadn't eaten anything like Bella had instructed. Suddenly the room was filled with Christmas music. I could hear the rustling of fabric. My mouth seemed to become dry and I waited for Bella's next instruction.

"You can take off the blindfold now."

I reached up behind my head and untied the scarf. I opened my eyes.

Bella lay on a throw in front of the fireplace. She was completely naked, lying on her stomach and a big Christmas bow was tied around her waist. She was also wearing the sexiest pair of shoes I had ever seen. Her hair cascaded down around her shoulders in a rich shiny waterfall of luscious brown. Her skin glowed in the firelight. The ribbons from the bow framed her perfect heart shaped ass. It took me a minute to breath.

Bella waited a moment to allow me to drink in the sight of her lying naked before me. Then she turned onto her side and smiled wickedly at me.

"Merry Christmas Your Grace. I hope you approve of your gift?"

I finally found the strength to move. I stood up and walked slowly over to her. "The gift is perfect. It's something I've always wanted." I knelt down and ran my fingertips along the curvy dip from her hips to her waist. Bella leaned her head back and lightly moaned. She had exposed her throat to me and I felt the need to run my tongue through the hollow at the base of her graceful neck.

Bella's eyes snapped open. "You must be hungry. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Bella…I can't even think about dinner right now with you in your current state of undress."

Bella's light laughter filled the room. "That is a shame your Grace. You see, I designed your dinner menu around me. My body is to be your plate."

"So what is for dinner Duchess? If you don't mind me asking?"

Bella whispered to me. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

I watched her get up and walk away from me. My cock was hard in an instant. The delicate sway of Bella's hips the view of her elegantly curved back, her scrumptious ass and that fucking bow acting as a beacon drove me to distraction.

Bella returned from the kitchen carrying a tray laden with food. She sat down in front of me and put the tray between us. I glanced at the food. I stared at Bella. This was downright torturous. I looked at all the ingredients on the tray. Bella reached out and dipped her finger in the slightly warm chocolate sauce that was sitting in a small fondue warmer. She held her finger out to me. I took it into my mouth and sucked the chocolate off her finger.

"See? So much to choose from. What do you wish for first Edward?"

I picked up my glass of wine and took another sip. I reached for a sliced pomegranate and burst some of the seeds with my fingers. I smeared the juice along her breast and promptly cleaned it off with my tongue.

"That is delicious. Perhaps I can indulge in my tastes elsewhere?"

The blush that crept along Bella's skin almost rivaled the stain from the pomegranate juice. Bella picked up a fat strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate sauce. She leaned over and fed it to me. I could feel some of the chocolate sitting on the side of my mouth but before I could wipe it away with a napkin; my skin tingled at the contact of Bella's warm tongue. I turned my head to capture her mouth. She pulled away quickly and dipped a chunk of bread into a warm cheese sauce. She fed it to me and then allowed me to lick the cheese that had dripped onto the palm of her hand.

"Bella," I warned. "This is becoming extremely dangerous."

Bella laughed loudly. "Danger magnet. Remember?" She said as she pointed to herself.

"You are in a lot of trouble Duchess." I almost growled.

"How so Your Grace?" She played innocent. It was affecting me in so many ways.

"I fear that I have way too many clothes on and may need some assistance removing them." I politely responded back.

Bella clicked her tongue against her cheek. "Would Your Grace _like _me to assist you in removing said clothes?"

I loved when she played the coquette. "I would like that very much."

Slowly, methodically and almost painfully I watched as Bella stripped me of my clothes. Her body would brush against mine and I could feel maddening touches of silky skin. I had to reign in all the feelings of wanting to take her and bend her over the first surface I could find and fuck her from behind. The wine was going to my head and that damn bow around her ass was driving me fucking insane with lust. I had to take deep breaths to control myself.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as I can kiss you, touch you and make love to you." I warned.

Bella did the unthinkable. She moved away from me, got on her knees and laid her forearms on the floor. She spread her knees open wider. I could barely breathe. She glanced at me over her shoulder.

"Take me Edward. I need you inside me." She whispered.

I stood up on my knees and approached her. I lay my hands on her hips and I pushed up against her. She was wet. So very wet. I took my cock in my hand and ran it along her soaked entrance. Slowly I pushed the head of my cock in just a fraction. I heard Bella let out an audible hiss.

"God yes….I've missed you."

I pushed and slipped in a little further. I made myself stay at her entrance, lightly teasing her with small thrusts.

"Do you like that Bella? Does that feel good?" I asked her. I knew she was becoming impatient by the way she was moving her hips. She was trying to pull me deeper inside her. I placed one hand on the small of her back to prevent her from doing so. I reached around with my other hand and began to circle her clit lightly.

"Don't stop….oh God…please don't stop that!" Bella was practically begging. I slid inside her just a little bit more. It was taking every ounce of control I had.

"More Edward…please…more…" She was almost starting to mewl. The excitement in her voice and the increasing wetness between her thighs caused me to slip inside her forcefully. I slid all the way in, relishing the feel of her desire, feeling her clamp tightly around me.

She was breathless. "Again! Oh god…do that again!"

I started to find a hard rhythm for us. We moved with each other, skin against skin, and a dance almost as old as time itself. This was our time. This was what coming home was all about. I made love to Bella the way she asked me to. We spent our evening together reacquainting our bodies. I would never grow tired of feeling Bella respond under my touch. I loved the look she would get on her face right before she would orgasm. The guttural sounds that she made when I fucked her hard were just as powerful as the soft honeyed words of love that were whispered in my ear as we made love.

As we lay in front of the fireplace sated with one another, I realized that I had forgotten the small gift that I had brought for Bella. I kissed the top of her head and threw my button down shirt back on quickly.

Bella glanced up at me through sleepy eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Out to the car. I forgot something." I padded out the doorway to my car. Fuck. It was cold as shit outside. I rummaged through my car quickly until I found the familiar blue box.

I hurried back inside and lay back down next to Bella.

"Jesus Edward! You're fucking freezing! Your toes are like popsicles."

I flipped Bella on top of me. I could feel her shiver from the coldness of my skin. I handed the box to her and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Edward?! You shouldn't have." She remonstrated, but I grinned as she lightly fingered the bow.

"Open it Bella. You know you want to." I teased her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "All right. You win."

She untied the bow on the box and removed the lid. I watched knowing she would be puzzled by what I had given her.

"A key?" She said as she removed it from the box.

"Yes. I hope you like it." I answered trying to suppress my laughter at her confusion.

"A key to what?" She asked as she kept turning it over in the light like she was searching for some secret code.

"Forgive me for being what you would consider extravagant, but it was time that we got a house in Houston. That….Bella is the key to your brand new home in Texas."

Bella's eyes widened with surprise. "You sold the loft?"

"Yes. I did. We have two children who do not need to grow up in the inner city. I found a lovely house in River Oaks that has a huge yard, and plenty of room for all of us. Plus I had the garage apartment renovated into a private writing space for you. I figure you need a place of your own to be able to write."

Bella threw her arms around my neck tightly and reigned kisses down on my face. "It's perfect! It's so perfect!"

"Now you know why I had to stay in Houston a little longer. I was waiting to sign the papers. Esme and Renee are thrilled beyond belief by the way. I think Christmas is going to be at our home in Houston next year."

Bella took my face in between her hands and kissed me gently. "Texas? Have I told you just how much I love you?"

I grinned back at her as I swept her hair back off her shoulder. "Nope…but you can sure as shit show me again."

I proceeded to make love to my wife again. We whispered into the early morning hours making plans for our new home in Texas. We both started to drift off to sleep knowing that Christmas was only a day away. I kissed Bella gently on her forehead thanking her for always making time for us. We have a good marriage. We fight, we make up. We have two wonderful children and a huge family that supports us in all we do. As the last embers in the fireplace started to glow faintly orange, I pulled the covers up tightly around Bella and myself to keep us warm. Bella snuggled closer against me. I could feel her lips on my neck.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**_Happy Holidays to all! Thanks for the wonderful year! I couldn't have done this story without your support! XOXO! Jules _**


End file.
